I Love Your Dad
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Ini bukan tentang sugar daddy apalagi pedofilia. Ini hanya sebuah perjalanan singkat yang tidak sederhana. Kalau ada aturan seseorang tidak boleh menikah dengan sesama jenis dan memiliki pasangan dengan gap umur yang terlalu jauh. Sudah bisa dipastikan, mereka berdua akan dikenai sanksi berlapis. / KrisKai VS ChanKai / Wu Yifan x Kim Jongin x Park Chanyeol / M / YAOI / EXO
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X** **KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1: NOTORIOUS 1**

Perayaan kelulusan ala Baekhyun benar-benar kacau. Jongin dipaksa masuk ke dalam komunitas yang tak ia kenal sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Pepatah jika kita harus berhati-hati mencari teman, ada benarnya juga. Meski Baekhyun tak sampai seburuk itu. Hanya saja sifat memaska Baekhyun masuk ke dalam level ingin dibunuh.

Sepanjang acara pertemuan mingguan berlangsung, Jongin hanya duduk diam. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berbincang kepada banyak orang. Ah ya, kenapa ia bisa mengenal Baekhyun? Padahal mereka bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka berkenalan di situs Moovz. Tahu kan? Itu loh situs pertemanan kaum gay macam Blued. Dan yak betul! Ia kini sedang berada di dalam acara komunitas gay. MoGB alias Man of Gay Beijing. (ucet dah!)

Jongin sebenarnya cukup menikmati bar yang untungnya tidak terlalu brutal. Hanya ada panggung kecil dengan DJ. Meja bar yang lumayan luas, sofa – sofa bulat dan lantai dansa. Mungkin tidak terlalu brutal karena bar ini cukup luas untuk komunitas kecil. Jongin sesekali kembali menyesap minumannya melalui sedotan. Jongin tak menyangka, ia rupanya cukup meyukai minuman pilihan Baekhyun, sebenarnya bukan hanya pilihan tapi juga traktiran. Walau pun namanya sedikit ambigu, _sex on the beach_.

Tanpa diberi tahu Baekhyun pun, Jongin tahu, jika berbicara dengan orang asing itu harus hati-hati. Belum lagi di tempat macam ini. Jongin sejak tadi sibuk menolak tawaran dansa. Hingga rasanya lama-lama lelah juga untuk menolak. Sedangkan Baekhyun sejak tadi sudah berdansa dengan berbagai macam orang. Sampai Jongin bosan sendiri melihatnya.

"Jongin!" panggilan dibelakang telinganya cukup membuat Jongin tersentak.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga tubuhnya benar-benar membatu. God! Jongin hanya bisa menganga dengan bola mata yang terus mengekori orang yang memanggilnya. Kini orang tersebut berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Jongin seketika menciut ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang pria dewasa. Sangat dewasa hingga Jongin yakin umur keduanya terpaut sangat jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pria dihadapan Jongin dengan tajam.

Jongin hanya bisa diam sambil berpikir keras. Bagaimana ia bisa ditemukan oleh ayah dari teman baiknya sendiri. Loh? Tunggu dulu..

"Loh! Paman kok bisa disini?" Memang tidak sopan, tapi Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya juga.

Keduanya tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun karena pria itu menarik tangan Jongin dengan cepat. Entah karena apa, sepertinya Jongin mengatakan hal yang salah hingga lengannya dicengkram dengan sebegitu kencangnya oleh.. Oke, pria ini bernama Wu Yifan. Ayah dari sahabat dekatnya Wu Sehun.

"Seharusnya anak sekolah tidak boleh masuk ke dalam komunitas ini!" bentak Yifan saat keduanya berada di ruang kedap suara alias toilet.

"Seharusnya pria beristri juga tidak boleh masuk ke dalam komunitas ini!" Jongin tahu ini bodoh. Tapi Jongin tidak suka dibentak tanpa alasan. Dan ini hanya bentuk dari spontanitasnya.

Yifan jelas tahu jika Jongin sudah lulus sekolah. Dan Jongin juga tahu Yifan sudah lama bercerai dengan ibu kandungnya Sehun.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak terus melawan ucapanku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mengancam. Jongin langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda protes. "Apa lagi?"

"Tanganku mau putus rasanya, jadi tolong lepas cengkraman Paman."

"Jangan panggil aku Paman!" Bentak Yifan dan Jongin kembali tersentak meski memilih untuk tak melawan. Bahkan Yifan menghempas tangan Jongin dengan kasar. Keberanian Jongin tentu menciut seketika, jadi yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. "Panggil aku Gege, itu peraturan tertulis di komunitas ini kan?" Yifan jelas menuntut Jongin untuk mengangguk. Dan yah, meski terlihat kaku akhirnya Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam komunitas ini?" ini pertanyaan bodoh, Yifan tahu itu karena ini merupakan hak Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Jadi Jongin hanya diam sambil mengerenyitkan dahi. Bersiap-siap untuk mendapat bentakan susulan. "Oke itu urusanmu," Yifan tampak mengusap dahinya dengan frustasi. "Tapi tolong, berpura-puralah untuk tidak saling mengenal!" Jongin hanya mengangguk meski tidak suka dengan cara Yifan yang menunjuk wajahnya. Walau pun Yifan lebih tua bahkan seumuran dengan ayahnya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak sopan."Satu lagi! jangan bilang pada Sehun jika kita bertemu disini! Ingat itu!"

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dan tingkah Jongin yang tiba-tiba diam membuat Yifan bingung. Belum lagi diamnya Jongin itu bukan diam karena ketakutan karena mata Jongin tetap menatap Yifan dengan tajam. Belum lagi Jongin tetap mengelus lengannya yang tadi dicengkram kuat oleh Yifan.

Karena tidak ada balasan maupun komentar apa pun Yifan langsung meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Yah, meski sambil mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Jongin tidak terlalu heran melaihat Yifan yang gusar sendiri. Tapi Jongin mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa memang tidak seharusnya ia masuk ke dalam komunitas ini.

**ILYD**

Jongin sebenarnya sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Hanya saja semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jongin jadi enggan untuk datang ke rumah Sehun. Padahal rumah Sehun besarnya saja sudah kurang ajar dan sangat nyaman hingga Jongin selalu malas pulang. Jadi, kenapa dia malas datang ke rumah Sehun? Alasannya, ya tentu saja karena ayahnya Sehun. Tapi Sehun terus memaksa dan memintanya untuk belajar bersama karena sebentar lagi ada tes masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Akhirnya Jongin terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Sehun.

"Kau tahu, ayahku akan ke Bangkok selama tiga hari," ucap Sehun saat keduanya baru saja melewati pintu utama. Jongin hanya menanggapi Sehun dengan anggukan kepala, tampak tak tertarik sama sekali, karena sebenarnya Jongin sudah tahu. "Dia sepertinya sangat menyukai teman-temannya itu," tanpa Sehun sadari, perkataannya membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tahu kau sama seperti ayahku, tapi jangan coba-coba mengikuti komunitas seperti ayahku ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Berbahaya, jika ayahku saja dikejar-kejar oleh pria seumuran kita, berarti kemungkinan besar, ada pria yang memang mencari daun muda."

"Daun muda?" Jongin langsung tertawa dengan keras. Istilah lama yang dikatakan oleh Sehun dengan wajah serius malah membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku tahu kau serius, maafkan aku." Jongin sendiri bingung kenapa ia malah tertawa mendengar nasehat Sehun.

Mungkin karena selama ia datang ke perkumpulan. Yah, meski hanya tiga kali setelah ia bergabung. Jongin tidak pernah mendapatkan seorang pria yang mendekatinya lagi. Padahal pada hari pertama ia masuk, Jongin sampai kewalahan menolak ajakan mereka. Atau mungkin memang Jonginnya saja yang tidak terlalu menarik. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia memang tak semenarik Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun saja terkadang mengeluh karena sering dikejar-kejar bahkan dipaksa oleh para predator.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jongin dengan senyum kecil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Loh, ayah sudah pulang?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat keduanya berhenti saat melewati kamar Yifan yang terbuka lebar dan memang letaknya berdampingan dengan kamar Sehun.

"Ayah harus siap-siap untuk pergi ke Bangkok."

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan Jongin langsung memasang tampang terkejut. ApalagI Sehun anaknya. Masalahnya jadwal keberangkatan Yifan itu kan dua minggu lagi.

"Loh! Ada Jongin?" tanya Yifan dengan nada ramah. Jongin hanya membungkukan badannya dengan sopan. Yifan sebenarnya cukup terkejut menemukan Jongin yang masih berani datang ke rumahnya. "Mau belajar bersama?"

"Iya." Jawab Sehun yang malah ikutan sibuk melihat baju-baju ayahnya. "Tsk, mungkin ini yang disebut masa puber kedua." Sehun tahu ia tidak sopan jadi Sehun biasa saja dijitak dengan keras oleh Yifan. "Ayah tolong jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk abg – abg yang selalu mengejar ayah."

Padahal Sehun yang berbicara tapi Yifan malah menatap Jongin yang memang tengah melirik Yifan.

"Kalau setipe Jongin boleh lah~" Sehun dengan seenaknya menunjuk Jongin yang ada dibelakangnya dengan ibu jari. "Dia orangnya hemat mendekati pelit."

"Aku memang tidak punya uang." Bantah Jongin dengan nada tidak suka.

Bukannya belajar. Mereka akhirnya malah sibuk membantu Yifan untuk memilih dan merapihkan baju-bajunya. Padahal acaranya hanya tiga malam. Tapi Yifan sampai membawa 4 koper dan 1 koper kecil berisi aksesoris entah itu jam tangan atau sabuk pinggang. Jongin sampai bingung melihatnya.

"Sepertinya Sehun tahu kalau kau itu tidak menyukai perempuan," Yifan mengatakannya tepat saat Sehun kabur ke kamar mandi. Dan Yifan cukup terkejut melihat respon Jongin yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sehun itu normal loh.."

"Aku tahu." Kali ini gantian Yifan yang menganggukan kepalanya. Jongin sebenarnya jadi sedikit canggung pada Yifan karena dulu Yifan sempat membentaknya.

"Kau ikut ke Bangkok?" tanya Yifan kemudian.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin dengan singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Ujian perguruan tinggi." Jongin penasaran melihat reaksi Yifan. Ia melirik pelan. Benar saja, Yifan tampak membulatkan matanya.

"Oke kita harus undur tanggalnya," Yifan buru-buru mengambil handphonenya. "Sehun kok tidak bilang," gerutu Yifan dengan kesal. Ya mana mungkin anaknya sedang berjuang, orang tuanya malah liburan. "Sekalian, agar kau bisa ikut juga."

"Tidak dengar Sehun bilang apa tadi, aku itu orangnya hemat mendekati pelit." Jelas Jongin yang malah membuat Yifan berdecak malas.

"Katanya kau hanya tidak punya uang," Walau pun Yifan hanya mengulang perkataan Jongin tapi tetap saja, Jongin jadi lumayan kesal karena Yifan mengatakannya dengan mudah sambil sibuk mengetik di layar handphonenya. Mau marah pun tidak mungkin, memang sudah nasibnya menjadi lahir dari keluarga miskin dan menjadi mahasiswa perantau. "Kau kan tinggal cari sponsor saja, pasti banyak yang mau membantumu." Kali ini Yifan membuat Jongin heran karena cara berpikir Yifan. Tapi sedetik kemudian Yifan menatap Jongin seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. Sambil tersenyum miring Yifan berkata. "Ah ya, aku lupa, aku rasa anggota yang lain tidak mungkin mau menjadi sponsormu."

"Hah?" Jongin memang tidak mengharapkan adanya sponsor layaknya event organizer. Tapi ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Yifan barusan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yang meminta mereka untuk tidak mendekatimu." Yifan sudah berkata dengan tajam hingga pupil mata Jongin melebar. Tapi Jongin memilih untuk menanggapinya dengan hanya anggukan kepala. Sepertinya Jongin mulai mengerti dengan cara pandang Yifan terhadap dirinya.

"Oh.." Sebenarnya Jongin mengerti maksud Yifan itu apa. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti. Jongin tidak berada diposisi yang pas untuk melawan Yifan.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi sponsormu." Yifan bermaksud untuk memancing Jongin.

"Tidak mau." Jongin tidak sebodoh itu.

"Temanmu itu ikut berlibur ke Bangkok kan? Kau tidak mau ikut juga?" yang Yifan maksud itu Baekhyun. Dan Yifan tidak mau menyerah. Yifan mungkin tidak tahu jika Jongin termasuk orang yang cukup peka dengan jebakan macam itu.

"Aku **tidak punya uang** dan **tidak mau mencari sponsor**." Kali ini Jongin menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan agar Yifan mengerti.

"Kerja sambilan lah~" balas Yifan yang anehnya malah membuat Jongin makin kesal.

"Sudah kok."

"Lalu tidak kau kumpulkan, kau anak yang boros juga sepertinya." Yifan berdecak pelan dan Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. Dibandingkan membalas perkataan Yifan, Jongin lebih memilih untuk tetap melipat baju-baju Yifan ke dalam koper. "Sehun saja cukup kok berlibur dari uang kerja sambilan."

Jongin kali ini menatap Yifan dengan berani. Perlukah Jongin menjelaskannya dengan lebih rinci jika ia dan Sehun itu berbeda. Sehun kan dari keluarga kaya raya, sedangkan ia?

"Orang tuaku hanya memberikan biaya keperluan pendidikkanku saja, aku kerja sambilan untuk membiayai hidupku, makan sehari-hariku, biaya sewa apartemenku dan biaya trans..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Detik itu juga Jongin mengingit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, Jongin merasa menyesal mengatakannya. Karena ada istilah tak perlu bersikeras menjelaskan siapa dirimu, karena yang menyukaimu tidak membutuhkannya dan yang membencimu tidak akan percaya. "Intinya, uang yang kalian keluarkan saat liburan selama 3 hari itu harus aku kumpulkan selama lebih dari tiga bulan tanpa makan dan biaya apartemen."

"Ya sudah aku akan membiayai akomodasimu." Yifan kembali membuat keputusan sepihak. Dan Jongin tidak pernah menyukai orang yang bertindak seolah akan mengatur hidupnya.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau." Jongin itu keras kepala. Yifan tentu tahu itu.

"Jadi buat apa kau mengikuti komunitas ini?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada tidak habis pikir. Cukup acara pancing memancingnya. "Bukankah untuk mencari orang yang mebiayai hidupmu?"

Jongin pun tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Yifan. Jadi ini yang membuat Yifan meminta agar semua anggotanya menghindari Jongin. Tentunya kecuali Baekhyun. Dan kenapa Baekhyun tidak memberi tahunya.

Karena kini Jongin benar-benar merasa tersinggung. Dibandingkan membalas dengan teriakan marah, Jongin lebih memilih untuk menjawab dengan tenang. "Teman," rupanya perkataan Jongin malah membuat Yifan tetawa dengan dengusan keras. "Gay itu minoritas, dan aku ingin menambah teman yang senasib, memangnya salah?" tanya Jongin dengan heran.

"Teman senasib?" Yifan jelas tengah mengejek. "Kau tidak tahu, komunitas macam apa yang kau ikuti?" Yifan kembali memberikan pertanyaan yang pada akhirnya membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu, jika perkumpulan yang ia ikuti hanya berisi orang-orang kalangan elit. Hello~ kalian pikir gay tidak memiliki kasta? _Ada sobat_ , percaya padaku. "Kau juga tidak tahu temanmu itu kalangan keluarga dari mana?" Yifan kini membuat tubuh Jongin seperti es batu, ia tahu jika Baekhyun berasa dari keluarga kaya juga. "Kau anggap itu untuk mencari teman senasib?"

Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa saking terkejutnya. Yifan sengaja. Sengaja membuatnya tersudut. Kalau seperti ini, seharusnya Yifan mengeluarkannya saja langsung dari komunitas. Jongin menarik nafasnya dengan perlahan sambil menutup koper Yifan dengan sama pelannya.

"Apa kau mengatakan hal itu juga pada Sehun?" Yifan ternyata masih belum puas menyerang Jongin. Kali ini Jongin benar-benar tersentak. "Membuatnya merasa iba padamu," Yifan tahu cara menyerang titik lemah Jongin, sampai-sampai Jongin merasa kepalanya terasa sangat berat hingga tidak mampu mendongak. Seolah terdapat tangan batu yang memaksanya untuk terus menunduk. "Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman seperti Sehun, menyenangkan kan?"

Jongin masih menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ah~ Jongin mengerti sekarang. Bukan hanya keluar dari komunitas. Tapi Yifan juga memintanya untuk mejauhi Sehun. Ia diusir oleh ayah dari teman dekatnya sendiri, **lagi**. Rasanya menyebalkan memang dikatai parasit. Tapi Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan keras ia menarik seleting untuk menutup rapat koper Yifan hingga membuat Yifan terlonjak kaget. Jongin sudah susah payah mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tubuhnya bergetar. Yifan bisa melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. Bukan, Jongin tidak sedang menahan tangis. Ia sedang menahan amarah. Yifan tahu Jongin ingin berteriak marah atau bahkan menghajarnya karena Yifan bisa melihat kedua tangan Jongin yang terkepal keras. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Maaf, saya sepertinya tidak jadi menginap." Ucap Jongin dengan perkataan yang terlampau sopan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dengan dalam. Meski ya, Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada gemetar. Hingga Yifan bingung untuk menanggapi Jongin yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan mengambil tas yang sengaja ia letakkan di lantai.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Jongin melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Yifan. Dan Jongin langsung menemukan Sehun yang sendari tadi diam di ambang pintu kamar ayahnya.

"Maaf.." ucap Jongin yang hanya diberi anggukan singkat dan senyum tak enak hati oleh Sehun.

Sehun tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengejar Jongin yang kecewa oleh ayahnya sendiri. Karena yang harus Sehun lakukan adalah memberikan penjelasan pada ayahnya.

"Mengapa ayah berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menyendarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu. Tapi ayahnya itu malah lebih suka untuk kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan pakaiannya. "Ayah hanya tidak begitu mengenal Jongin."

"Kau juga."

"Aku sudah mengenal Jongin, lebih dari tiga tahun." Bantah Sehun dengan tenang. "Bahkan jika ayah pernah merasakan rasanya dimanfaatkan, bukan berarti semua orang akan melakukan hal itu pada ayah." Sehun mungkin terlalu kurang ajar untuk menasehati ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau anak ayah, ayah tidak mau kau dimanfaatkan olehnya."

"Tapi ayah tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin," tetap saja Sehun tidak bisa membenarkan cara ayahnya itu.

"Ah~ sepertinya dia berhasil menadapatkan simpatimu." Yifan sengaja menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum singkat. Sehun tahu Jongin itu merupakan anak dari keluarga macam apa. Tapi Sehun juga tahu Jongin bukan tipe orang yang akan memanfaatkan orang lain. "Aku sudah sering menghadapi orang seperti dia, percaya padaku." Yifan menatap Sehun dengan nada memperingati bahkan menaikkan telunjuknya. "Jangan salahkan ayah jika nanti ia akan mengkhianatimu."

Sehun pada akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan keras. Sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan. Selalu, Sehun akan kalah berdebat dengan ayahnya sendiri.

**ILYD**

Jongin seharusnya tidak terlalu tersinggung dengan sikap Yifan. Toh ia harusnya sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Ia seharusnya sudah bersyukur. Bahkan jika Yifan tak mempercayainya. Sehun masih percaya padanya dan masih banyak yang percaya padanya. Semisal, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo teman seperantauan Jongin dari negara yang sama. Mereka berdua bahkan percaya untuk berbagi rumah dengannya. Ya, dia tinggal di rumah berisi 3 kamar. Untuk Jongin ini jauh lebih murah dibandingkan menyewa apartemen sendiri yang jauh dikatakan layak huni untuk ukuran apartemen di Beijing. Atau mungkin, sewaannya lebih murah karena rumah ini milik Kyungsoo juga.

Kejadian ia diusir secara tidak langsung oleh Yifan sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Dan ia masih baik-baik saja. Meski setiap melihat Sehun, ia selau ingat perkataan ayahnya. Dianggap parasit tetap bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke Bangkok?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewa sambil meminjat kakinya sendiri. Tanpa diperlu dijawab, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban Jongin. "Aku berani bertaruh kau akan menyesal jika kau mendengar ceritaku." Sayangnya Jongin tidak begitu peduli dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Karena Jongin dan Jongdae lebih sibuk untuk mebongkar oleh-oleh Kyungsoo dari Bangkok. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo baru saja bergabung dengan MoGB dan langsung diundang oleh para pendiri disana. Toh, Kyungsoo memang dari keluarga berada, wajar dia langsung diundang. Sedangkan Jongdae, jangan berpikir Jongdae itu gay dia straight garis keras.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae mulai merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang Jongin terlihat tampak gusar entah karena apa.

"Baik." Jongin berkata sambil mengigit keras cumi kering yang dibawa Kyungsoo. "Butuh usaha keras untuk memakan ini!" Jongin menarik keras cumi yang sudah dibentuk seperti mie pipih yang kaku.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan melihat Kyungsoo dengan rasa antusias palsu. Tapi Jongdae merupakan pengamat yang baik, karena Jongdae tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan malah terus menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Apa menyenangkan?"

"Tentu," Kyungsoo dengan semangat menjawab. "Aku bahkan sampai tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang karena Kris-ge."

"Kris-ge?" Jongin rasa, ia berlum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya," Kyungsoo berniat ingin bermain tebak-tebakan nama pada Jongin. Tapi Jonginnya malah terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Nama aslinya Yifan sih~" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan setengah hati tapi cukup membuat Jongin tersentak. "Dia pria yang sangat baik~" elu Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. Hingga membuat Jongdae mengerutkan dahi. Tumben Kyungsoo bisa sesumringah ini.

"Kenapa namanya jadi Kris?" tanpa sadar Jongdae tertawa meski entah apa yang ditertawakan. "Yifan dan Kris kan jauh."

"Tapi wajahnya cocok – cocok saja disebut Kris." Protes Kyungsoo. "Ya kan Jongin?" Kyungsoo membutuh dukungan karena Jongdae masih saja mengejek nama Kris. Tapi sayangnya Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Jongin!" tegur Kyungsoo dengan keras.

"Hm?!" Jongin dan Jongdae langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan terkejut. Soalnya teriakan Kyungsoo itu seperti ada daya magis yang cukup membuat keduanya merinding. Belum lagi dengan kedua mata belonya jika melotot.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" sekarang Kyungsoo juga mulai khawatir hingga mengidap frustasi. "Cerita dong, kalau ada masalah!"

**ILYD**

Anggap saja Yifan penasaran. Karena seminggu setelah ia bertemu dengan Jongin di rumahnya. Rupanya Jongin benar-benar keluar dari komunitas. Itu pun ia dapat kabar langsung dari teman dekatnya, Baekhyun. Yifan cukup terkejut saat Baekhyun bilang kalau Jongin bergabung ke dalam komunitas atas paksaan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku yang memaksanya bergabung," Baekhyun membuat Yifan mengangkat kedua alisnya karena terkejut. "Lagi pula, dulu dia tidak pernah berkumpul lagi karena dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan ujiannya."

"Dia memangnya kerja dimana?" tanya Yifan dengan penasan. Serius, Yifan penasaran kali ini. Sayangnya Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu. Jadi Yifan hanya bisa menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, dan kau jangan beri tahu Jongin, kalau aku menanyakannya padamu." Baekhyun jelas langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

Yifan sebenarnya sudah sering menemukan orang seperti Jongin. Bergabung untuk mencari penghidupan yang lebih layak. Hanya saja, biasanya orang-orang seperti Jongin akan kembali datang dan menargetkan orang lain. Dan memilih untuk menjauhi Yifan. Tapi kali ini, Jongin benar-benar menghilang. Mungkin karena sejak awal Jongin memang tidak menargetkannya. Atau Jongin memang tidak tengah menargetkan siapa pun.

Yifan jadi sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya. Bahkan Sehun saja masih menyimpan rasa kecewa padanya. Sehun dan Jongin itu satu kampus, satu prodi dan bahkan satu kelas. Dari awal mereka diterima diperguruan tinggi hingga sekarang. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jongin datang ke rumahnya lagi. Alhasil malah Sehun yang lebih banyak keluyuran ke luar.

"Liburan?' tanya Yifan saat menemukan Sehun tengan sibuk dengan kopernya. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kemana?"

"Hanya kepantai, besok berangkat, lusa aku sudah kembali kesini." Jelas Sehun yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh Yifan. Sepertinya kebiasaan Yifan tidak menular pada Sehun. Karena anaknya ini lebih memilih menyiapkan kebutuhannya sehari sebelum berangkat

"Apa Jongin ikut?" Yifan benar-benar tidak tahan untuk kembali bertanya mengenai Jongin. Kalau sekarang sudah liburan semester berarti sudah lebih dari empat bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

"Tidak," Sehun diam-diam melirik ayahnya dengan curiga. "Dia tidak pernah mau ikut berlibur kemana pun kecuali jika itu perintah dari kampus," namun entah kenapa Sehun malah tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. "Ayah masih takut, jika aku masih dekat dengan Jongin?" ada nada sinis didalam pertanyaan Sehun. "Maaf ayah, anakmu ini masih menjadi teman dekat Jongin."

"Tidak," jawab Yifan dengan nada mengambang. "Ayah hanya heran, Jongin tidak pernah ke rumah lagi."

Sehun benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan Yifan. Sehun bahkan sampai mengehentikan tangannya dan menatap Yifan dengan heran. Lebih tepatnya tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Kan ayah pernah mengusirnya," ucap Sehun dengan nada heran. "Mana mungkin dia berani ke rumah ini lagi."

"Ayah tidak mengusirnya," perkataan Yifan langsung membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan malas. "Oke, baiklah.. kau benar."

Pengakuan Yifan membuat keduanya masuk ke dalam suasana yang amat sangat canggung. Dan Yifan akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pelan. Kemudian memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Sehun yang masih menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayah tidak tertarik dengan Jongin kan?" pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Yifan menghentikan langkahnya. Yifan tidak menjawab hanya menatap anaknya dengan kerutan dalam didahinya. Yifan hanya heran kenapa Sehun bisa berpikir sejauh itu. "Baguslah kalau tidak, karena sekarang Jongin sudah punya kekasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTORIUS 1/END**

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2: NOTORIOUS 2**

**ILYD**

Hidup itu dinamis. Tapi Yifan rasa, sedinamis apa pun hidup. Berkenalan selama empat bulan dan memilih untuk menjalin hubungan. Bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Ingat, terburu-buru merupakan hal yang harus dihindari. Mengambil keputusan secepat apa pun tetap harus ada dasarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku bukannya mau meminta izin," ucap pria dihadapannya ini dengan senyum kecil. "Hanya saja aku rasa aku harus memberitahumu," pria itu kini bahkan menggaruk alis kirinya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini rasa hormatku sebagai anggota."

Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sebelum bertanya. "Apa kau sudah mengenal dia dengan baik?"

"Belum," jawab pria jangkung itu dengan kalem. "Tapi untuk masalah latar belakang keluarganya aku sudah tahu, sangat tahu," jawaban pria ini cukup membuat Yifan mengangguk kecil. Untuk masalah menyelidiki Yifan memang berada dibawah level. Lagi pula Yifan bukan detektif. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran," pria berambut hitam kelam itu menegak pelan minumannya sebelum kembali berkata. "Apa yang membuatmu melarang kami mendekati kekasihku?"

Yifan cukup tersentak. Karena pria dihadapannya ini lebih memilih kata kekasihku dibanding nama orangnya langsung.

"Hanya firasat, tidak lebih."

**ILYD**

Hidup harus terus berjalan kawanku..

Seminggu Jongin keluar dari komunitas. Seseorang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol yang lebih senang disebut Chanyeol mendekatinya. Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut saat menemui Baekhyun datang bersama seorang pria. Hanya saja ia pikir pria itu kekasih atau seseorang yang tengah mendekati Baekhyun. Tahunya pria itu malah meminta Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkannya dengan Jongin.

Jongin sebenarnya sedang marah dengan Baekhyun. Karena Jongin masih kesal dengan Baekhyun yang tidak memberitahunya bahwa semua anggota komunitas itu menghindarinya karena ulah Yifan. Tapi lagi-lagi Jongin akhirnya mau bertemu dengan Baekhyun juga karena paksaan.

Penilaian pertama Jongin terhadap Chanyeol adalah dia merupakan orang yang ceria. Namun entah kenapa Jongin merasa Chanyeol sedikit kelam dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh. Ketika semua anggota menjauhinya kenapa pria ini malah terang-terangan mendekatinya. Jongin pantas merasa curiga kan?

Toh, Jongin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat maksud dari Chanyeol. Karena pada pertemuan awal mereka, Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan mengamatinya. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya penasaran hingga seorang pendiri di komunitasnya meminta semua orang menjauh pada pria yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun dan kedudukan apa pun.

Sejujurnya Jongin cukup menikmati cara Chanyeol mengetesnya. Tidak jarang Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar, memberikannya kebebasan untuk pergi kemana dan memberikan hadiah ini itu pada Jongin. Dari pada menolah ajakan Chanyeol, Jongin lebih suka mengerjai Chanyeol dengan pergi ketempat-tempat aneh. Ke bukit di belakang sekolahnya untuk mengumpulkan serangga, ke pasar ikan bahkan berkeliling di pasar tradisional yang padat. Sedangkan untuk hadiah, Jongin selalu menerimanya di awal dan akhirnya akan ia tinggal di mobil Chanyeol. Jongin sengaja melakukan hal itu agar Chanyeol lelah padanya. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol malah semakin tertarik pada Jongin. Dan akhirnya sama seperti Yifan, Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau memilih bergabung?" pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak membuat Jongin terkejut. Dan sama seperti Yifan, reaksi Chanyeol pun sama persis. Tertawa sinis. Untuk kali ini Jongin menikmati cara Chanyeol tertawa. Karena Jongin sadar, mengapa Yifan tidak percaya padanya. Seorang Chanyeol saja tidak percaya. Mungkin komunitas itu sudah bosan menemukan orang seperti Jongin yang tidak memiliki apa pun bergabung. Kemudian memanfaatkan salah satu anggota dan mencampakkannya. Mungkin. Tapi Jongin sudah masa bodoh. Lagi pula Jongin bukan salah satu anggota lagi.

Belajar dari pengalaman. Jongin lebih memilih diam. Membiarkan Chanyeol berpikir sesukanya. Menyimpulkan sesukanya. Dan mencapnya sebagai orang macam apa. Jongin terlalu malas menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dijelaskan. Tapi untuk saat ini, kelakuan Chanyeol sudah melewati batas. Apa perlu Chanyeol datang ke kampusnya? Apa Chanyeol juga ingin menyelidiki latar belakang pendidikannya?

"Kau sibuk sih!" keluh Chanyeol saat Jongin bertanya kenapa Chanyeol sampai datang ke perpustakaannya. Meski Jongin sedang dalam mode serius dan dingin dihadapan laptop. "Ngegym yuk!" ajak Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang hanya diberi lirikan tajam oleh Jongin. "Iya maksudku setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Jongin melepaskan kacamata tipisnya dengan kesal. Ia mulai terganggu dengan sifat Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Jongin bahkan sampai menutup laptopnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana penilaianmu? Apa perlu kita pergi ke psikiater agar kau tahu orang macam apa aku ini?" Ya, Jongin sudah diambang muak dan stress sebenernya.

"Woh! Woh! Wait!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan."

Jongin langsung menghela nafas sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Apa Jongin harus mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas lagi. Jongin bahkan mengusap surainya dengan kesal karena Chanyeol malah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Jongin hanya ingin Chanyeol pergi dan tidak menganggunya, itu saja.

"Dengar!" kini Jongin bahkan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tegas.

Tapi Chanyeol malah mengakat tangan kanannya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, kau yang harus dengarkan aku!" Chanyeol cukup terkejut karena Jongin memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Ikut aku sekarang," Chanyeol tahu Jongin keberatan. "Hanya 15 menit saja dan aku bisa kembali mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Kemana?" tanya Jongin dengan sangsi dan malas. Tugasnya itu menumpuk dan menyia-nyiakan 15 menit untuk meladeni Chanyeol, jelas bukan pilihan Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa tasmu," ucap Chanyeol saat Jongin menatap tumpukan bukunya, Meski pun Jongin sebenarnya bukan memikirkan hal itu sebenarnya. "Kita keluar sebentar, ini sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi."

Sebelum Jongin bertanya, apa maksud Chanyeol dengan tidak menyenangkan lagi. Chanyeol sudah menarik Jongin untuk berdiri. Tepat saat Sehun datang dan Jongin langsung menitip barang-barangnya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk saja meski penasaran dengan pria yang menyeret teman dekatnya itu.

Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu hafal dengan wilayah kampus Jongin yang kurang ajar besaarnya. Pada akhirnya hanya mengajak Jongin untuk duduk diatas rumput taman kampus yang berada persisi di samping gedung perpustakaan.

"Bisa kau lepaskan cengkramanmu ini?" tanya Jongin yang mulai risih dengan tatapan orang-orang. Jongin juga tidak suka jika seseorang mencekram pergelangan tangannya. Seolah sudah menjadi rasa traumatik sendiri untuknya.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam sambil menatap tangannya. "Kalau begini bagaiman?" Chanyeol memang melepaskan cengkaramannya. Hanya saja sekarang Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin. Dan mengisi setiap celah jari Jongin dengan jari-jari tangannya. Jongin jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, Meski Jongin hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya. Kini yang Jongin harapkan hanya satu, jangan sampai terbawa suasana.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan saat Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Kalau ada masalah jangan disimpan sendiri," Chanyeol rasa Jongin pasti sering mendapatkan nasehat macam ini. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Jongin malah tertawa dengan lirih. Sekarang Jongin malah ragu untuk memulai. Lagi pula, kenapa Jongin harus membentak Chanyeol segala tadi.

"Kau jelas tahu, jika salah satu pendiri komunitas yang kau ikuti, mengatakan untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganku," Jongin sebenarnya malas membahas masalah ini. Karena dijauhi tanpa sebab itu memang menyebalkan. "Oleh karena itulah aku keluar," Jongin kini tampak menghela nafas dengan berat. "Mengerti maksudku?"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Kau benar aku penasaran denganmu," Chanyeol kini menatap Jongin dengan lekat. "Hingga seorang pendiri MoGB meminta kita untuk menghindarimu," Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Jongin sadar jika tengah diamati olehnya. "Dan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti apa alasannya."

**ILDY**

"Kau serius?" untuk sekian kalinya Chanyeol terus bertanya pada Jongin. "Apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol masih menemukan anggukan kepala Jongin. "Aku memintamu menjadi kekasihmu bukan suamimu."

"Lalu?" kini Jongin balik bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Setelah kau puas denganku, kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Sebuah hubungan butuh proses." Kali ini Chanyeol sampai-sampai meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia rasa konsentrasinya akan pecah jika berdebat dengan mulut pintar seorang Kim Jongin. "Aku rasa kita terlalu terburu-buru jika.."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," kali ini Jongin rasa ia perlu menjelaskan maksudnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu, untuk memastikan beberapa hal," Jongin tahu Chanyeol sedikit tidak suka dengan caranya. "Pertama, bahkan jika orang tuamu tahu kalau kau gay, apa mereka akan mengizinkanku?" mendengarnya saja Chanyeol sudah ingin protes tapi Jongin meminta Chanyeol untuk mendengar alasan selanjutnya. "Kedua, mungkin kau boleh memiliki kekasih, tapi status sosialku jauh dibawah rata-rata."

"God~" Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya. Jadi hanya karena masalah kaya dan miskin. Ayolah~ keluarganya tidak sampai segitunya. Tapi untuk sekian kalinya, Chanyeol mengerti. Jongin belum mengenal orang tuanya terutama kakak dan adiknya. "Baiklah.." Kali ini Chanyeol kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal, jangan terkejut dan jangan kabur."

Awalnya Jongin tidak mengerti dengan seringai yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya ia mulai mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Saat keduanya melewati hutan mini yang sangat rimbun. Sampai akhirnya menemukan pagar beton yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?" kini wajah Jongin benar-benar pias. Rasa khawatir dan takut melandainya. "Apa kamu memiliki tattoo?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Lagi, Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya. Chanyeol hanya membuka kancing kemeja biru dongkernya hingga kancing paling dasar, Jongin was-was melihatnya. Bukan.. bukan karena Chanyeol yang membuka kemejanya dengan cara sedikit ambigu. Tapi hal lain. Dan Jongin langsung membelalakan matanya saat menemukan hampir sekujur tubuh Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan tattoo tribal. Jangan lupa, dengan lengan kanan atasnya yang terdapat gambar singa jantan.

"Nama mandarinku Piao Chan Lie," Chanyeol kini sengaja melempar kemejanya ke jok belakang. Tenang, dia tidak telanjang dada kawan. Chanyeol masih memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. "Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk memutar arah."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu. Jongin dilanda dilemma. Hingga Jongin menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol yang secerah matahari tapi pada waktu bersamaan bisa sekelam dan setenang malam.

"Apa kau serius saat mengatakan kau menyukaiku?" Jongin mencoba untuk menilai cara menjawab Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau.. kau itu.." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang dipenuhi tattoo.

"Aku mengenrti arah pertanyaanmu," Chanyeol melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Dan membuat otot-otot lengan Chanyeol menyembul. Jongin sampai menelan ludah melihat tato singa Chanyeol. Padalah tattoo singa itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi Jongin merasa ia akan diterkam. "Apa kau takut padaku?"

Jongin langsung menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol memperhatikan cara Jongin menatap tattoonya.

"Tidak, hanya saja.." Jongin benar-benar takut mengatakannya. Belum lagi melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang dingin membuat Jongin menciut. "Apa kau anggota Triad?" dan peranyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jongin.

Triad itu sebutan untuk Yakuza atau Mavia di China, kawan. Jongin langsung melebarkan pupil matanya karena pertanyaannya sendiri. Rasanya ingin kabur, tapi Jongin hanya mencekram kuat-kuat sabuk pengamannya.

"Iya kau benar," Chanyeol sedikit meringis melihat wajah Jongin yang pias. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin kan jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Triad loh, bagaimana kalo nanti tubuh Jongin dibelek untuk diambil ginjalnya atau bahkan organ tubuhnya yang lain. Bagaimana kalo ia dipaksa jadi pengedar narkoba atau dipaksa menyelundupkan senjata. Atau bisa-bisa ia jadi korban _human trafficking_.

Saat Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dengan seenak jidat, Chanyeol menarik dagu Jongin dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. Jongin jelas kaget, tapi lebih kaget lagi melihat senyum hangat Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Percaya padaku, kau hanya perlu berada disampingku."

Jongin mengangguk pelan tapi sedetik kemudian tangannya menggeplak kepala Chanyeol. Hingga membuat si anggota Triad ini mengaduh pelan. Ini refleks. Benar-benar refleks karena Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti gadis-gadis lugu di drama korea. Tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan senyuman miringnya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Senyuman itu juga yang membuat Jongin menarik kerah Chanyeol dan membalas kecupan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus memukul kepalamu juga?" Chanyeol jelas kaget tapi ia lebih suka melihat reaksi tawa Jongin yang menggelegar. Dan membuat Chanyeol menaruh dahinya di punggung Jongin. "Kau siap?"

Kalau di film-film Yakuza para anggota yang dituakan akan diberi bungkukan hormat. Dan sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Triad. Bedanya mungkin hanya di bahasa. Mereka juga memakai pakain serba hitam atau bahkan tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali untuk memamerkan tattoo mereka.

"Selamat datang Gege!"

Jongin sampai lompat saking terkejutnya. Jongin refleks mencekram lengan Chanyeol. Mereka baru masuk ke halaman rumah tapi sudah disambut sampai sebegitunya. But wait, Gege? dilihat dari wajahnya saja, lebih tuaan mereka dibanding Chanyeol. Bisa jadi Chanyeol memiliki pengaruh di geng Triad ini. Duh, mengapa ia ditakdirkan mampir ke dalam rumah penjahat coba? Mavia itu penjahat kan? Pemikirannya itu membuat Chanyeol mengeluh pelan karena cengraman Jongin dilengannya begitu kuat.

Chanyeol hanya melirik pelan Jongin yang bertingkah seperti anak kucing. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, mungkin berpikir untuk mundur. Tapi sudah terdapat tiga orang yang berjejer dibelakangnya. Maju salah mundur salah. Jongin benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Tsk!" Decak Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terkejut. Chanyeol bahkan memaksa Jongin untuk melepas cengkramannya. Jongin langsung melepas cengkramannya melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Tuh kan! Jongin jadi ingin menangis jadinya.

"Kau takut?" goda Chanyeol sambil merangkul tubuh Jongin. Bahkan Chanyeol mengusap pelan lengan kanan Jongin.

"Jantungku hampir copot." Keluh Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar. Ia kira Chanyeol akan menunjukkan sisi jahatnya macam di film-film. "Dari tadi aku berpikir, kalau ginjalku diambil, bagaimana?"

Untuk kali ini Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Oh ini, pacarnya Chanyeol." Chanyeol langsung menegakkan badannya sambil berdeham kecil. Jongin jadi ikut-ikutan tegang jadinya. Tangan Chanyeol yang awalnya merangkul bahu Jongin lambat laut menurun dan berhenti di pinggang Jongin.

Jongin langsung membungkukan badannya dihadapan wanita berpakaian sederhana layaknya ibu rumah tangga. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa tidak tercengang dengan tattoo yang pastinya juga terdapat disekujur tubuh wanita tersebut kecuali dibagian kaki. Untung saja tehalang dress lengan pendeknya.

"Aku dengar pacarnya itu penerima beasiswa di universitas nomer satu di China," kali ini seorang gadis yang mirip Chanyeol keluar dengan pakaian sedikit terbuka. Tangtop dan celana pendek. Jongin mulai sedikit ngeri dengan keluarga yang dipenuhi tattoo disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ibu juga bingung, kok bisa-bisanya ia menerima Chanyeol."

"Oh ayolah~" keluh Chanyeol dengan nada kesal. Ibunya dan adiknya, itu sama saja.

"Aku rasa dia tidak terlalu pintar mencari pacar."

Sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman. Jongin tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya meski dengan ragu seperti seorang murid yang mengintrupsi pembicaraan guru. "Ee.. tapi kami belum pacaran."

Kini baik ibunya maupun adiknya menatap Jongin dengan heran.

"Tapi aku dengar, kalian berdua berciuman di mobil sebelum kesini." Adik Chanyeol, yang bernama Somi menatap Jongin dengan menggoda. "Kau perlu belajar 1000 tahun lagi untuk berbohong pada kami."

"Percaya padaku, itu cara keluargaku mencintaiku." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh karena tanpa bertanya pun. Tatapan Jongin jelas-jelas seolah berkata, mereka tahu dari mana.

"Jadi, apa kita perlu selembar kertas dan pulpen?" kali ini sang ibu member isyarat pada Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang sesungguhnya. "Kalian perlu persetujuan dariku untuk berpacaran kan?" goda sang ibu.

Jongin menganga sambil membelalakkan matanya. Ini keluarga Triad atau Intel?

**ILDY**

"Jadi kenapa kau menerimanya?" Sehun khawatir pada Jongin sekarang. Temannya ini benar-benar gila mau berpacaran dengan anak dari seorang Triad. Benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa. "Jangan berikan kami alasan klasik."

Kami itu maksudnya Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Mereka berempat tengah berada di rumah Kyungsoo. Karena mereka terkejut saat Jongin bilang kalau temannya itu sudah punya pacar. Awalnya mereka biasa saja. Tapi saat Baekhyun berteriak kaget dan berkata kalau pacarnya Jongin itu anak dari seorang Triad. Bagaimana mereka tidak khawatir?

"Dia baik, pengertian, tampan.." Jongin sengaja mengantungkan kalimatnya pura-pura sibuk membantu Kyungsoo yang tengah menyeduhkan teh. Meski itu teh memang hanya untuk Kyungsoo seorang bukan untuk beramah-tamah pada tamu. "Dan juga kaya raya, gila kan kalau ditolak?"

"Hello~" seru Baekhyun dengan nada girly dadakannya. Semua orang di rumah itu juga tahu, itu pasti bukan jawaban sesungguhnya. "Mau orang secakep dan sekaya apa pun, orang waras lebih memilih menghindar!"

"Aku diterima dengan terbuka oleh keluarganya," Jongin benar-benar serius kali ini. "Mereka tahu selak beluk tentang keluarga dan keseharianku," kini Jongin memilih bergabung dan mengambil bangkunya sendiri. Temannya itu berkumpul di meja makan yang hanya terdapat empat kursi. "Baru kali ini aku diterima sebegitu tulusnya oleh keluarga ya.. keluarga.."

Dan ya, mereka tahu rasa khawatir dan traumatik seorang Kim Jongin. Hingga semua orang hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya. "Misalnya kau akan diperlakukan buruk oleh rival mereka?"

"Hmm~ ibu dan Somi juga memintaku untuk memakai tattoo sebenarnya." Gumam Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun terpukau. "Tapi.."

"Kau benar-benar sudah diterima hanya dalam satu kali pertemuan?" Baekhyun bergumam dengan takjub. "Gila~" Sehun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya besar. "Dalam tradisi Triad, seseorang yang diperbolehkan menggunakan tattoo gengnya, sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga."

"Percaya padaku," ucap Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Mereka sudah memantauku bahkan saat Chanyeol masih penasaran denganku." Jongin kini menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Diterima, masuk jadi bagian dari mavia china, ditolak kau bisa diteror oleh anak buah Chanyeol." Decak Jongdae yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. "Untuk kau terima, kalau kau tolak, bisa-bisa mereka menerormu karena sudah melukai harga diri gegenya."

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu." Jongin kini berkata dengan tergagap sambil mengelus dadanya dengan pelan.

"Berarti kau memang menyukainya." Simpul Kyungoo dengan tenang setenang caranya menyesap teh. Dia satu-satunya orang yang masih tenang, mengetahui teman serumahnya memacari anggota Triad.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" sasar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Oh ayolah~ semua orang juga tahu kau mengincar Yifan-ge."

Refleks Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Sehun merupakan anak dari pria yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi Sehun terlalu penasaran dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mendung,

"Dia sepertinya tidak tertarik padaku."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya dengan terkejut. Sehun hanya diam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa penasaran yang besar. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum geli, karena ayahnya ternyata punya daya tarik. Hingga bisa membuat teman Jongin patah hati.

"Dia sepertinya baik pada semua orang," Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Akunya saja yang keGRan." Khas seorang Kyungsoo yang cuek bebek. Dia hanya mengakat kedua bahunya dan menatap Jongin dengan penasaran. "Jadi tampang pacarmu macam apa?"

Jongin rasanya ingin menghajar Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu sayang pada Kyungsoo jadi ia memilih memeluk Kyungsoo dengen erat. Dan semoga saja Kyungsoo cukup merasa sesak nafas dengan caranya memeluk. Karena si manusia belo ini pasti akan dengan seenaknya membandingkan Chanyeol dengan Yifan.

"Cakep sih, tapi masih cakepan Yifan-ge," kan benar, ucapan Kyungsoo cukup membuat Jongin mengelus dada dengan lapang. Karena Kyungsoo tidak tahu, apa saja yang sudah Yifan lakukan kepada Jongin. "Lagi pula, Jongin sukanya sama yang bringasan ya?"

Entah Kyungsoo sadar atau tidak. Tapi semua orang langsung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan terkejut. Termasuk Jongda dan Sehun yang padahal pria normal di kelompok itu. Baekhyun saja sampai harus menahan tawa melihat kelopak mata Jongin yang bergetar.

"Aku rasanya ingin mencekikmu." Ucap Jongin dengan kesal.

"Sama," Kyungsoo tidak mau mengalah. "Bisa-bisanya kau duluan yang mendapatkan kekasih diantara kita semua." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan wajah kesalnya. Kalau masih ada yang bingung. Kyungsoo itu tengah patah hati padahal bilang ke yang bersangkutan saja belum.

"Oh iya, kau masuk MoGB kan untuk mendapat pacar ya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek. "Aku yang keluar malah dapat duluan."

"Iya, dapetnya penjahat lagi." Balas Kyungsoo dengan kalem.

"Dasar belo!"

"Item!"

Jangan bertanya siapa yang menang kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertengkar. Masih penasaran? Sudah jelas siapa yang menang. Kyungsoo lah!

**ILDY**

Jongin sedikit menyesal mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun. Sahabatnya sendiri yang meski suka seenaknya. Khas orang kaya, Baekhyun membuat pesta di sebuah pantai privat. Jongin ikut karena mendapatkan undangan beserta tiket pesawat pulang pergi. Sahabat yang pengertian tapi justru Jongin tidak suka dengan cara Baekhyun.

Jongin lupa jika ia sudah mendapatkan bintang merah di komunitas Baekhyun. Jadi tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekatinya. Belum lagi, kini status Jongin merupakan kekasih Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang anggota Triad. Tapi ada satu lagi hal yang Jongin lupakan. Yifan.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Yifan dengan heran. Jongin hanya menganggulkan kepalanya. Yifan tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap tattoo di lengan atas Jongin. "Kenapa?"

"Menurut paman kenapa?"

"Tolong panggil aku Gege."

"Buat apa? Aku bukan anggota komunitasmu lagi," tolak Jongin dengan heran bercampur malas. "Lagi pula paman kan ayah dari temanku."

Yifan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia harus bersabar menghadapi Jongin. Sebenarnya Yifan hanya penasaran kenapa Jongin mau datang. Padahal banyak orang yang enggan berbicara dengannya. Bahkan kini Jongin ditinggal oleh Chanyeol yang tengah bercengkrama dengan orang lain. Itu dia, kenapa Jongin berani menerima Chanyeol. Kira-kira apa lagi alasannya.

"Uang?" celetuk Yifan.

Jongin tentu menatap Yifan dengan bingung. Mungkin karena Yifan menjawab terlalu lama. Jongin sampai lupa. Namun tiba-tiba Jongin malah tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Jongin seolah seperti habis mendengar lelucon paling lucu di dunia. Namun pada akhirnya Jongin hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Dompetnya memang memiliki daya tarik yang kuat." kini Jongin bahkan tampak menatap Chanyeol sambil berdecak kagum.

"Jadi tebakanku benar?" Yifan kini mendengus pelan sambil memandang rendah Jongin. "Kau datang ke kelompok kami hanya untuk uang," wajarkan, jika Jongin menatap heran Yifan yang sebentar lagi akan meledak marah. "Kalian memang hebat dalam memainkan peran menjadi seorang korba." Yifan dulu sempat menyesal karena pernah mengusir Jongin dan sudah membuat jarak antara ia dan Sehun. "Aku tidak menyangka, demi uang kau juga mau bergabung dengan kelompok Triad."

Jongin tanpa sadar langsung menatap tattoo temporernya. Ia memang menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek. Makannya Yifan bisa melihat tatto Jongin dengan jelas di lengannya. Lagi pula ini bukan lambang Triad. Lambang tattoo Triad Chanyeol berbentuk tribal dengan kepala singa. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mentatto lengannya dengan gambar laba-laba. Tinggal menunggu tiga bulan, tattoo ini akan hilang. Antara ingin tertawa dan tersinggung. Jongin memilih untuk tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya kalian tidak sama?" tanya Jongin dengan nada nyinyir yang membuat Yifan tidak nyaman. "Memangnya kalian pikir kami hanya bisa memanfaatkan orang-orang seperti kalian untuk bertahan hidup?" Jongin bahkan menatap Yifan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku rasa kalian benar-benar senang mendewakan diri sendiri."

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol datang karena melihat Jongin berbicara dengan Yifan.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin yang tersenyum dan Yifan yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun. Terlihat biasa saja namun aura keduanya benar-benar kelam. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati menggenggam tangan Jongin yang tanpa sadar terkepal dengan keras. Jongin tersentak keras, namun tiba-tiba menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Aku haus." Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang mengangguk pelan. Karena sudah mendapat izin, Jongin langsung meninggalkan keduanya tanpa menatap Yifan.

"Apa hubungan kalian seburuk itu?" Chanyeol menatap Yifan dengan heran. "Setahuku, Jongin berteman baik dengan anakmu kan?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat Yifan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aa~ Jongin tidak cerita padaku, aku tahu saat aku mencaritahu tentang Jongin."

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi pacar Jongin?" Yifan tahu ia sudah menanyakan hal ini.

"Kenapa Gege meminta kami untuk menjauhi Jongin?" bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah berbalik bertanya. "Aku akan memberi tahu alasanku setelah mendengar jawaban gege." buru-buru Chanyeol menambahkan karena melihat tatapan kesal Yifan.

"Karena aku punya firasat dia bergabung untuk memanfaatkan salah satu anggota kita," jawab Yifan apa adanya. "Dan sekarang kau tengah dimanfaatkan olehnya."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kekhawatiran Gege itu datang dari mana," Chanyeol kini menatap Yifan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku menghormatimu karena kau pendiri perkumpulan ini," Yifan selalu suka dengan salah satu budaya dan tingkah laku kelompok Triad sebenarnya. "Tapi Jongin bukan orang yang seperti itu," Chanyeol tahu Yifan tidak setuju dengan perkataannya. "Percaya padaku, dalam dunia Triad, pengkhianat merupakan hal yang lumrah."

Yifan terdiam cukup lama dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Tapi dia bilang jika dompetmu memiliki daya tarik yang kuat."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum bertanya. "Apa dia berkata dengan jelas dia menyukaiku karena dompetku?" Chanyeol semakin mengerti kenapa Jongin ragu untuk berpacaran dengannya. Dan Chanyeol juga tahu Yifan bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain. "Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar pada gege," Chanyeol kini menatap Yifan dengan lekat tanpa intimidasi sama sekali. "Dari beribu pengkhianat termasuk yang satu darah dengan kita, pasti akan ada satu orang yang setia yang bahkan tidak satu darah dengan kita."

"Hm?" Yifan merasa perkataan Chanyeol sedikit mirip dengan Sehun.

"Kita perlu waspada tapi tidak perlu berburuk sangka," Chanyeol kemudian berdeham pelan karena merasa tidak enak. Karena ia seolah tengah menggurui Yifan. "Berburuk sangka hanya akan membuat hidup terasa semakin berat."

Yifan mengangguk pelan tanda menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. Intinya Chanyeol percaya pada Jongin.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa dengan mudah percaya dengan orang lain," Yifan memang orang yang keras kepala. Chanyeol tahu itu. Lagi pula Chanyeol bukan seorang motivator yang bisa membuat orang terpengaruh karena quote - quote indah. "Termasuk pada kekasihmu."

Awalnya Yifan kira akan ada nuansa dramatis dalam percintaan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dramatis karena perbedaan perilaku dan kebiasaan antara si kaya dan si miskin. Belum lagi Chanyeol itu anak dari Triad. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Chanyeol dan Jongin sama seperti pasangan yang lain. Yifan jadi bingung sendiri saat menyadari bahwa ia mengamati keduanya. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di sisir pantai. Menunggu acara lain di mulai. Yifan bisa melihat keduanya tampak berjalan mendekati atau mungkin hanya melewati Yifan.

"Hai Ge!" sapa Chanyeol yang membuat Yifan tersenyum. Tapi Yifan tersenyum bukan karena sapaan Chanyeol tapi karena Jongin yang membungkukkan tubuhnya. Yifan tahu Jongin marah padanya. Tapi Jongin tetap menunjukkan rasa hormat sebagai seseorang yang lebih muda dari Yifan. Diam-diam Yifan menyukai sifat itu dari dalam diri Jongin.

Dan ya, mereka hanya melewati Yifan. Dan sayup-sayup Yifan mendengar suara keluhan Chanyeol pada Jongin. Tapi kini Yifan bisa mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin karena ia berjalan tepat dibelakang keduanya.

"Jadi kau maunya apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan di dahi. "Susah memang punya pacar hemat," keluh Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tertawa. "Aku harus berbuat apa agar kau bahagia?"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar gombalan Chanyeol. Tanpa di duga Jongin berjalan mundur yang tadinya berjalan disisi Chanyeol kini menjadi di belakang Chanyeol. Yifan berhenti untuk sesaat, penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin. Ternyata, Jongin hanya tiba-tiba meloncat ke punggung Chanyeol. Terjadilah aksi gendong-gendongan childish ala Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Yifan yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan bilang kau iri dengan mereka," suara itu membuat Yifan mengelus dada dan menatap temannya dengan heran. "Aku pikir, kau melarang kami mendekatinya, karena kau mengincar dia."

Yifan tanpa sadar menatap temannya ini dengan tatapan deja vu. Yifan rasa ia pernah mendengarkan kata-kata itu juga sebelumnya. Kenapa beberapa orang mengira ia tertarik dengan Jongin?

 **NOTORIUS 2/END**

 **TBC**

 **Saya kadang ngerasa Somi itu versi beda gendernya Chanyeol**

 **Udah gitu aja**


	3. Chapter 3

**..**

 **I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3 : SURPRISE**

"PACAAAAAAR!" teriak Chanyeol saat menemukan Jongin yang keluar dari pintu samping gedung. Satu-satunya jalan menuju parkir.

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" tegur Jongin sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan gedung dengan serba putih dengan pola abstrak hitam. "Kau menjemputku?"

"Tidak, aku mengantar pizza." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dua kotak pizza di mobil. "Yaiyalah, aku menjempumu!" gemas Chanyeol sambil mengusak kepala Jongin.

"Tapi pizzanya tetap buat aku kan?" Jongin tengah kelaparan kawan.

"Aku?" ulang Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan semangat oleh Jongin. "Kita!" koreksi Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin teriak kegirangan.

"Pacar aku baik!" seru Jongin sambil mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kau mengajar apa?" sejujurnya Chanyeol hanya tahu jika mahasiswa manajemen bisnis ini punya jadwal kelas mengajar tari. Dan gedung putih tadi itu memang bangunan sekolah tari.

"Balet." Jongin terkikik saat Chanyeol malah menatapnya dengan aneh. Belum lagi Chanyeol harus berkonsentrasi ke jalanan di depannya. "Aku serius, aku mengajar untuk anak-anak 5 tahun."

"Oh ya, besok kita bertemu Gegeku yuk!" ajak Chanyeol yang langsung membelokkan topik pembicaraan. "Dia baru saja pulang dari Korea Selatan dan menyuruhku untuk mempertemukan kalian berdua."

"Di rumahmu?" Jongin waswas sekarang. Karena Jongin baru bertemu dengan para wanitanya. Ibu dan adik perempuan dari seorang keturunan ketua Triad. Wajar kan kalau ia takut untuk bertemu dengan para prianya. Minus Chanyeol tentunya.

"Dia tidak menggigit hanya suka menusuk belati dari belakang." Goda Chanyeol yang malah membuat wajah Jongin semakin pias. "Kakakku tahu aku gay, dia hanya heran karena aku berani membawa pacarku ke rumah."

"Memangnya mantanmu tidak ada yang pernah ke rumahmu?"

"Mana berani mereka," kekeh Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terdia cukup lama. "Kau malah datang sebagai calon pacarku."

"Mana aku tahu kau ini anak dari keluarga Triad," protes Jongin dengan kesal. Kalau tahu, mungkin ia akan menjauhi Chanyeol. Mungkin. "Kapan kakakmu datang?"

"Besok."

"Oh! God!" seru Jongin yang malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Serius?!"

"Serius," Chanyeol masih menikmati wajah kecemasan Jongin. Dulu Jongin tidak sempat melihat ayah Chanyeol, bisa jadi nanti ia juga bertemu dengan ketua Triad. "Maka dari itu malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu, jaga-jaga supaya kau tidak kabur."

Chanyeol memang bilang mau menginap kemarin. Sudah izin dengan yang punya rumah pula. Jongin jadi kesal sendiri kalo alasannya seperti itu.

"Bercanda!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa renyah.

"Bercandanya yang mana?"

"Alasan aku menginap," kini Chanyeol malah mengusap dan meremas paha Jongin. "Buat besok, aku serius."

**ILYD**

Jongin memang punya sedikit masalah dengan matanya. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menggunakan kacamata saat membaca atau mengerjakan tugasnya. Jongin kini sibuk dengan laptopnya, selalu. Dan Chanyeol yang semalam menginap tengah sibuk di kamar mandi. Entah sedang apa.

"Pacar!" panggil Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi. Jongin menjawab tanpa memandang Chanyeol. "Pacar!" kali ini Chanyeol sambil mengambil laptop Jongin.

"Hei!" seru Jongin.

Chanyeol dengan seenaknya meletakkan laptopnya di meja belajar. Jongin kan sedang mode malas gerak dari kasur. Jadi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol yang hobby mengenakan boxer. Chanyeol tiba-tiba meluncur ke atas kasur. Mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga Jongin rebahan kembali.

Jongin yang lebih suka mengenakan celana panjang dan kaos, hanya bisa pasrah. Chanyeol sendiri sedang sibuk bersusah payah menarik celana panjang Jongin. Jongin sampai harus menaikkan sedikit pinggangnya. Tidak hanya celana tapi juga celana dalam rupanya.

"Ah!" leguh Jongin saat Chanyeol menyampirkan kedua kaki Jongin di kedua bahu Chanyeol. Jongin sibuk meremas rambut hitam Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mengulum sesuatu di selangkangan Jongin. Tidak hanya itu, sesekali Chanyeol menghentikan kulumannya. Berkonsentrasi, melumuri jarinya dengan benda cair sedikit kental dan licin. Hmm apa namanya? Gunanya untuk menetralisir dan melebarkan lubang anal Jongin.

Jongin sendiri sibuk mendesah sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Ini masih pagi. Akhir pekan pula. Maka di rumah ini masih ada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"Suka?" goda Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mencubit puting kiri Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Serangan dadakan lebih menyenangkan kan?" kekeh Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil merogoh sesuatu di laci kamar tidurnya. Yap, kondom yang Chanyeol hadiahkan. Kini gilaran Jongin untuk mengulum penis Chanyeol yang sudah…. mengeras.

"Morning wood?" tanya Jongin sambil terkekeh. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis sambil mendorong kepala Jongin untuk mengulum penisnya. Benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Setiap pria memang mengalami ereksi di pagi hari. Itu berarti keadaan tubuh yang sehat. Sangat sehat untuk Chanyeol. Karena dengan perut kosong, Chanyeol bisa membuat Jongin kewalahan.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." keluh Jongin sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol yang terus memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anal Jongin dengan ritme yang cepat.

"Tapi aku belum keluar~" rengek Chanyeol dengan tubuh berkeringat. Jangan tanya Jongin sudah sebasah apa. Tidak hanya keringat tapi juga cairan kental yang keluar dari penisnya.

Namun suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya tersentak. Jongin saja lupa apalagi Chanyeol.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat turun," titah Kyungsoo dengan nada kelemnya. "Jongdae sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Saat suara kaki Kyungsoo menjauh. Keduanya malah saling bertatap dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Jongin langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Malu hingga wajah dan telinganya memerah. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sadar aktifitas panas mereka ketahuan malah menarik kedua tangan Jongin dan menekan pergelangan tangannya diantara kepala Jongin. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah dan memilih untuk meraup bibir Jongin. Dan tentunya melanjutkan akrifitas mereka yang tertunda.

Jongin ingin mendesah tapi tertahan oleh lidah Chanyeol. Dan tangan Jongin mengepal dengan keras ditambah Chanyeol juga mencekram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Chanyeol seketika menggila dengan gerakan tak terkontrol. Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melengguh di dalam mulut Jongin. Cairan putihnya keluar dan merembes di lubang anal Jongin.

"Mesum~" keluh Jongin dengan nafas tertahan. Ya, masa Chanyeol bisa langsung keluar saat mereka kepergok.

Chanyeol hanya merespon Jongin dengan kekehan pelan beserta kecupan pelan di leher Jongin.

"Mereka berdua sibuk." Lapor Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongdae tertawa tenyah. "Ingin aku dobrak, tapi untung aku ingat tamu kita itu Triad." Kyungsoo menatap nanar kamar Jongin. Ia sebenarnya bukan orang yang mudah iri. Hanya saja, saat orang lain sibuk membuat sarapan. Teman serumah dan tamunya sibuk dengan aktivitas lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Rasaya sedikit.. menyebalkan.

Jongdae hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa merasa keberatan sama sekali. Jongdae masih sibuk menuangkan kimchi ke dalam mangkuk kecil saat Kyungsoo sibuk dengan handphonenya. Dia tengah menghubungi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang tahu selera Baekhyun. Dikejar pria tampan, dia ogah-ogahan. Dikejar pria berduit dia malah kabur. Tapi ada satu pria yang dengan berani mendatanginya. Tampan memang, tapi postur tubuhnya sangat besar karena pemain rugby. Hingga Kyungsoo sendiri bingung. Bagaimana caranya, Baekhyun bisa jatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang Jinue Baba.

"Halo Baek, nanti.." Kyungsoo belum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan karena ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Bisakah kau mengabaikan panggilanku saja, jika sedang sibuk?" keluh Kyungsoo sebelum memutuskan panggilannya.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Jongdae tengah mencoba masakannya sendiri. Hanya sup bening berisi beberapa potongan sayuran dan tofu.

"Kenapa mereka berdua itu menyebalkan?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal. Mungkin maksud Kyungsoo itu Baekhyun dan Jongin. "Apa mereka berdua harus memamerkan desahan pagi mereka padaku?" penjelasan Kyungsoo jelas membuat Jongda tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cari pacar sana!" titah Jongdae. Kyungsoo hanya berdecih dengan saran Jongdae. "Hei, begini-begini aku sudah punya pacar loh."

"Jadi disini cuman aku saja yang jomblo?" keluh Kyungsoo dengan lemas. Berbarengan dengan suara pintu kamar Jongin yang terbuka.

Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak langsung ke ruang makan. Pasti bersih-bersih dahulu di kamar mandi. Tentu saja mereka harus bersih-bersih. Karena sedikit menjijikan jika mereka makan dengan sperma masih menempel di badan. Yakan?

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin sebenarnya. Karena mereka berdua sibuk dengan pekerjaan dapur. Kyungsoo yang mengecek rice cooker takutnya ia lupa menekan tombol memasak. Sedangkan Jongdae memindahkan sayur yang di panci ke dalam mangkuk besar.

"Pacarmu seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Perempuan." Jawab Jongdae kalem sambil membawa mangkuk besar itu ke tengah-tengah meja makan. "Dan cantik." Lanjut Jongdae kemudian saat menemukan tatapan kesal Kyungsoo.

"Kenal dimana?" Kyungsoo makin penasaran.

"Di taman," Jongdae tampak mengingat-ngigat sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. "Kalau tidak salah, kita bertemu pada saat rantai sepeda dia lepas." Jongdae memang suka bersepeda di pagi hari. Tapi tatapan Kyungsoo sangat tidak termaafkan untuk Jongdae. Tatapan antara tidak percaya dan merasa jijik. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae heran lebih ke sewot.

"Drama."

"Jangan bayangkan perempuan berambut panjang terurai, bercelana pendek putih dengan kaus ketat berwarna pink, ditambah sepeda berwarna putih," keluh Jongdae kesal yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa keras. "Ini pure ketidak sengajaan, penampilan kita berdua bahkan sama-sama berkeringat."

"Memangnya dia pakai baju apa?"

"Jaket dan celana trening selutut berwarna biru dongker." Jawab Jongdae kalem. "Rambutnya yang sebahu juga dikucir kuda." Tambah Jongdae dengan bersemangat.

"Mesum!" teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongdae terkejut.

"Mesumnya disebelah mana?!" protes Jongdae.

"Pagi!" seru Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. Memotong perbincangan unfaedah antara Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"Pagi Tuan Chan Lie." ejek Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berbarengan. "Pagi-pagi, dua pria kekar ini, sempat ya bergulat." Ujar Jongdae yang membuat Jongin mengeluarkan umpatan pelan.

"Sebagai gantinya, nanti malam aku yang masak." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa merasa malu sama sekali. Chanyeol bahkan menarik tangan Jongin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku masih memaafkan kalian, karena kalian melakukannya di pagi hari," ujar si pemilik rumah dengan wajah muram. Jongdae bahkan sampai menghentikan tangannya untuk meminum kopi paginya. "Kalau malam." Kyungsoo sempat-sempatnya mengepalkan tangannya kepada si anggota Triad. Mentang-mentang pemegang sabuk hitam. Namun raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah secara drastis. "Wow!" seru Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat, ia menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin yang memerah. "Bringas ya?" decak Kyungsoo.

Bukan Jongin atau Chanyeol. Tapi Jongdae yang tersedak minumannya sendiri. Kopi panas pula.

**ILYD**

"Ini kakakku, Sungwoo," ucap Chanyeol yang malah membuat Jongin terdiam. Meski responnya lambat, Jongin langsung membungkukan badannya. "Dia pacarku, Kim Jongin." Jongin sebenarnya sudah bertemu ayah Chanyeol duluan hanya saja auranya tidak sekelam kakak Chanyeol.

Sepintas yang Jongin tahu adalah kakaknya Chanyeol lebih berkonsentrasi dengan bisnisnya keluarganya di Korea Selatan. Hanya itu yang Jongin tahu. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa, untuk tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari rambut panjang kakaknya Chanyeol. Jongin rasa, rambut panjangnya itu akan terasa lembut ditangannya. Belum lagi kumis dan janggut tipisnya itu malah member kesan manly dan berwibawa.

"Aku normal." Celetuk Sungwoo yang membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Ma..maaf," Jongin langsung mengusap tengkuknya yang berkeringat. "Aku hanya kagum dengan rambutmu." Jongin hanya bersikap jujur tapi kakaknya Chanyeol itu malah menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

Entah bagaimana caranya. Jongin sudah mengepang rambut kakak Chanyeol dengan gaya cornrow. Salah satu tehnik kepang terkenal dari Afrika. Jadi, tolong jangan bertanya cara Jongin bisa diberi kepercayaan macam itu oleh ahli waris Triad. Bahkan sang kakak itu malah menikmati kopi dan korannya tanpa keberatan sama sekali. Jongin sendiri tampak diam di dunianya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Somi sampai duduk bersimpuh saking terpukaunya.

"Ge, kau pantas disebut ketua geng Meksiko." Somi memang punya mulut yang seenaknya jadi Sungwoo hanya menatap Somi dengan diam. "Tunggu, sampai kakak ipar melihatmu!" Somi sudah bersiap-siap dengan hadphonenya.

"Somi." Chanyeol mencoba memperingati.

Flash foto menyela ketiganya.

"Somi, uang jajanmu bulan depat potong 20%." Ucap sang kakak dengan kalem. Somi jelas memprotes. Namun handphone sang kaka bergetar. "50%!" Kini sang kakak terdengar murka. Jongin masih melanjutkan ikatannya karena nanggung. "Oke, hanya 10%." Ucap sang Sungwoo tiba-tiba.

"Idih!" seru Somi tidak terima. "Kakak dipuji kan? Kenapa masih memotong uang jajanku?" tanya Somi yang langsung diberi pukulan tepat dikepalanya oleh Chanyeol.

"Karena kau tidak sopan." Perjelas Chanyeol yang malah membuat Somi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jongin." Panggil Sungwoo.

"Ya?" Jongin tengah mengikat simpulan terakhir.

"Bulan depan kau tidak dapat uang jajan." Jelas Sungwoo yang tentu saja membuat Jongin melongo.

"Aku kan memang tidak dapat uang jajan." Jongin sampai menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dengan heran.

Kakaknya terdiam pelan. Semua orang bingung.

"Ini, kenapa kakak iparmu malah menanyakan Jongin?" tanya sang kakak pada Somi yang memang tidak hanya memoto kakakknya tapi juga Jongin. "Bulan, depan kau tidak dapat uang jajan." Dan kekesalan itu malah dilimpahkan pada Chanyeol. Tentu hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Aku kan sudah tidak mendapatkan uang jajan lagi." Kekeh Chanyeol dengan pelan yang membuat sang kakak tersentak kaget. Jongin dan Somi hanya saling menatap dan ikut tertawa. Membiar sang kakak menatap kedua adiknya dengan kesal.

"Loh, Sungwoo kok rambutmu seperti itu?" tanya sang Ayah yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Semua orang kompak menunjuk Jongin sebagai pelakunya. Dan Jongi menatap ketiganya dengan terkejut merasa terkhianati.

"Pacarku!"

"Pacar Chan-ge!"

"Pacar Yeoli."

Yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. Ingin protes yang keluar hanya tarikan nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya, karena melihat ekpresi Jongin yang kelabakan. Sang kakak akhirnya tertawa dihadapan Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Jahat~" gumam Jongin dengan pelan.

**ILYD**

Hari-hari yang Yifan lalui begitu sangat stabil. Menjadi direktur dan ayah pada waktu bersamaan. Sehun tahu ayahnya gay dan ibunya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Yup ibunaya sama seperti ayahnya. Jadi apa bedanya ayah dan ibunya. Hanya satu, ayahnya tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan lelaki mana pun. Hingga pada saat mereka bercerai. Ayah Sehun memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih. Dan Sehun lebih menghargai itu. Meski kadang ia berpikir kalau ia lahir karena kewajiban dari sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah.

"Rapat lagi?" Sehun melihat ayahnya bersiap-siap lebih awal dari biasanya. Berarti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Masuk siang?" tanya Yifan setelah mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sedangkan anaknya masih dengan wajah bangun tidur. Hendak sarapan.

"Iya." Sehun kini sibuk menyalakan alat kopi otomatisnya dan menyendokkan beberapa bubuk kopi yang sudah digiling. "Sarapan?"

"Sepertinya lain kali," ucap Yifan sambil memasang dasinya. Meski Yifan selalu suka dengan sarapan buatan Sehun. "Ayah akan pulang terlambat."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setiap akhir pekan ayahnya selalu punya jadwal berkumpul dengan kelompoknya.

"Mau?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja menuangkan susu di cangkir berisi kopi panas.

"Mau." Jawab Yifan yang membuat Sehun tersenyum pelan.

Sehun bahkan membuatkan telur goreng beserta bacon untuk sang ayah terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu kan, jika Jongin berpacaran dengan seorang Triad," Yifan membuka percakapan sambil mengiris bacon. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mengaduk kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tahu Triad kan?"

"Iya," Sehun menyesap kopinya pelan. Kemudian mengambil bacon dengan tangannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang penuh dengan tata krama. "Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan pacarnya." Sahut Sehun sambil membuka halaman koran yang menganggur di atas meja. Biasanya setiap sarapan ayahnya lebih memilih meminum kopi sambil membaca Koran. Sehun masih membaca koran yang ia bentangkan diatas meja tepat disamping sepiring telur dan dua iris bacon.

Yifan mengangguk pelan. Yifan hanya khwatir. Triad terlalu abstrak. Dan Yifan tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk berhadapan dengan triad.

"Aku dengar, teman serumah Jongin ada yang menyukai ayah," goda Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menatap Ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum simpul. "Dasar playboy."

"Ada seseorang yang mengejarnya." Jawab Yifan dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh.

"Kyungsoo," sahut Sehun. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

"Ayah tahu."

"Jadi ayah memilih mundur karena ada yang mengejarnya juga?"

"Tidak, sejak awal ayah tidak maju." Perjelas Yifan yang membuat Sehun berdecih pelan. "Ah! Ayah bisa telat!" seru Yifan saat menatap jam tangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Sehun sesaat setelah ayahnya itu mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan mengusak kepalanya dengan lembut.

Kebiasaan dari kecil yang tidak pernah hilang. Sehun sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan cara Yifan memperlakukannya. Dan mau tidak mau Sehun jadi tertular. Karena saat ini Sehun tengah mengusak kepala Jongin.

"Kau bisa." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kita selesaikan sebelum jam setengah lima."

"Kau ada janji?" tanya Jongin penasaran. "Dengan Naya, Huang Naya?" perjelas Jongin.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Jongin malah menatapnya dengan jail.

"Tidak kau tembak saja?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menggoda. "Siapa yang tidak bisa menolak anak dari seorang direktur perusahaan besar?" guyonan Jongin selalu membuat Sehun kesal.

"Dia sedikit berbeda."

Jongin sontak mengangkat tangannya. Tanda menyerah. Jongin tidak tahan kalau Sehun tiba-tiba mellow seperti ini. Kau tahu, setiap orang yang jatuh cinta. Selalu bilang orang yang dia cintai itu 'berbeda'. Enough dude.. Enough.. Teu kuat urang. *Eh

"Kalau aku sama seperti ayahku, mungkin aku akan menyukaimu." Sehun dalam mode random dan itu malah membuat Jongin begiding ngeri. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Jangan berlebihan, kau membuatku takut." Jongin bahkan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nanar.

Sehun sontak tertawa keras. Jongin tahu Sehun bercanda. Hanya saja wajah serius Sehun itu memang menakutkan.

"Aku lebih menyukai Naya, tenang saja," ucap Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Jongin. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan sudut pandang ayahku."

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" Jongin kini malah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sama herannya. "Kesetaraan dan memilih orang yang setara itu wajar, Hun." Jongin tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. "Lagi pula, mungkin ayahmu sedikit khawatir."

"Khawatir bagaimana?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Berpacaran dengan seseorang yang seumuran dengan anaknya," Jongin menggaruk alisnya dengan perlahan. "Bukankah itu sedikit ganjil?" Sehun hanya diam, meminta penjelasan lebih rinci. "Itu seperti sedang memacari anaknya sendiri."

"Bisa jadi sih." Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menatap Jongin dengan lekat. "Kata ayahku, Kyungsoo sedang di dekati orang lain ya?" Entahlah, Sehun hanya penasaran saja. Mungkin saja Jongin tahu.

"Luhan maksunya?" Jongin malah balik bertanya. Sehun sendiri hanya berah oh ria. Karena Sehun tidak tahu siapa itu Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu, siapa Luhan aku hanya tahu dari cerita Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun bukan dari Kyungsoo?" ada yang sedikit aneh menurut Sehun.

"Kyungsoo mana mungkin cerita." Jongin bahkan sampai mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa pelan.

"Baekhyun itu ember ya?" kekeh Sehun.

"Dari dulu!"

**ILYD**

Jongin menyukai atmosfer keluarga Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah Triad. Kejutan dan dinamika yang cepat menjadi hal paling biasa terjadi di keluarga ini. Hingga Jongin mau tidak mau harus bisa menyesuaikan diri. Namun saat suara tembakan itu terdengar. Saat semua orang berubah menjadi bringas. Dan darah menjadi selayaknya air yang mudah sekali tumpah.

Jongin hanya merasa ia terlalu larut dalam ketenangan dan kesenangan. Sesaat setelah ini. Setelah peluru panas menembus kulit punggungnya. Semuanya berbeda. Ia sudah berlari sekuat tenaga. Namun terlambat. Saat ia mendorong orang tersebut, peluru sudah menembus kepalanya. Suasana mencekam itu berubah menjadi mendung. Menjadi suara tangis yang memilukan. Ia lengah. Hingga satu nyawa terenggut. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tidak setuju dengan Chanyeol. Sangat tidak setuju.

"GEGE!" teriakan itu bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang menyingkirkan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Semua orang panik dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jongin hanya bisa duduk terdiam diatas aspal. Semua orang masih ribut kala suara tembakan telah usai. Segerombolan orang dan belasan mobil yang tiba-tiba menyerang sudah menghilang begitu saja. Hanya tersisa kelompok Triad keluarga Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Ya sendirian, bahkan saat segerompolan polisi datang, Jongin masih diam diatas aspal. Jongin dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri. Hingga seseorang berlari kearahnya dan membantunya.

"Ada yang terkena tembakan!"

Jongin hanya diam saja saat orang itu berteriak, meminta anggota medis untuk menolongnya. Otaknya seolah berhenti berpikir. Ia dipapah masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama sebelum dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Apa ada keluargamu yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya seorang suster.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Ada." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disamping ranjang Jongin.

"Yixing-ge." Keluh Jongin sambil berdecak pelan. Karena Jongin tahu kata apa yang akan Yixing lontarkan padanya.

"Tolol."

 ****ILYD****

 **SURPRISE/END**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenang, akan saya jelaskan di chap setelahnya

as always, Yixing selalu hadir di ff buatan saya hoho

Oia, gak usah cari siapa Huang Naya apalagi Jinue Baba

 **.**

 **.**

 **AND**

 **Hi, eL! (^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4: UN** **EXPECTED**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pikir kau melarang kami mendekatinya, karena kau mengincar dia." Ingat kalimat ini di chapter 2 atau 3, Luhan yang mengatakannya.

"Firasatku yang mengatakannya," ucap Yifan sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan. "Belajar dari kesalahan orang lain, bukan hal yang buruk kan?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Luhan mendelik ke arah Yifan. Ah bukan, tepatnya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Yifan.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan, jika aku bukan korban," keluh Suho dengan nada heran. "Aku yang mengejarnya bukan dia."

"Lalu dia menghilang begitu saja." Lanjut Luhan yang membuat raut wajah Suho berubah masam. "Setelah kau membelikannya.."

"Dua minggu yang lalu sudah ia kembalikan." Suho memotong perkataan Luhan yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Setelah dua tahun, dia baru mengembalikan mobilmu?" kali ini malah Yifan yang bertanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dia bahkan tidak menggunakannya sama sekali," gumam Suho yang membuat Yifan dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Semuanya masih terbungkus rapih, kursi hingga setirannya, tak ada goresan bahkan tanah di bannya."

"Kau serius?" Luhan yang biasanya jika melihat Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Yifan dan Suho. Kini malah diam, seolah ikut berpikir. Padahal Luhan bukan tipe orang yang akan ikut campur masalah orang lain. "Ini sedikit aneh."

"Saat kau berikan padanya, mobilnya dimana?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba. Suho langsung menjawab jika mobilnya ada di diller. "Kalau kunci mobilnya?"

"Aku taruh di kotak surat."

"Jadi kau tidak memberikannya secara langsung?!" Luhan berteriak. Hingga membuat semua orang terkejut tidak hanya Yifan dan Suho.

"Kan kejutan," sebegitu simpelnya Suho hingga membuat Yifan dan Luhan gemas ingin menjitak kepalanya. "Aku memberikannya surat beserta kunci mobil yang aku kirim melalui pos, romantis namun berkelas." Suho bahkan mengatakannya dengan bangga.

"Bodoh!" celetuk Luhan sambil tertawa pelan. "Tapi yang membuatku janggal, dia sempat berpamitan padamu dan menghilang begitu saja." Lanjut Luhan dengan pelan.

"Bukankah itu berarti dia pergi sebelum suratmu datang?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Suho dan Luhan tampak saling bertatapan dengan mulut menganga. "Sudah ada surat elektronik masih sempat-sempatnya menggunakan surat biasa." Yifan mendadak kesal pada kelakukan Suho yang memang kadang nyeleneh. "Dia mengembalikannya sendiri kan?"

"Dengan surat juga." Jawab Suho pelan. Tiba-tiba Suho mengigit kuku jari tengahnya. Baik Yifan maupun Luhan tahu jika Suho itu termasuk orang jenius yang memiliki ingatan tajam. "Kalau dilihat dari cap posnya, sepertinya baru sampai tiga hari setelah surat itu dikirim." Suho tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan pelan. "Tunggu sebentar, itu berarti dia pamit saat suratnya baru sampai keesokan harinya." Suho menatap Luhan dan Yifan sambil membekap mulutnya dengan mata melotot.

Yifan tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mengingat hal ini. Hanya saja sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang dari pesta Baekhyun. Suho hanya diam dan tampak merencanakan sesuatu. Seperti yang sudah Yifan tekankan barusan. Suho itu bisa dibilang jenius. Tapi orang sejenius apa pun pasti memiliki kelemahan. Salah satunya memprediksi calon kekasihnya sendiri. Tolong dicatat, calon. Tetap saja, calon kekasih Suho itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak anggota yang memiliki latar belakang keuangan yang berada dibawah rata-rata.

ILYD

"Mau kemana?" Yifan menatap heran Sehun yang tergesah-gesah seperti orang kesetanan. Meraih asal semuanya mulai dari jaket, sepatu, dompet dan kunci mobil.

"Jongin di rumah sakit dia tertembak.. " Sehun mengeluh pelan karena tak menemumakan apa yang ia cari.

"Tertembak bagaimana?" Yifan jadi ikutan cemas melihat Sehun yang kalang kabut.

"Iya.. " Sehun kini malah merogoh kolong kasurnya. "Dia ada dirumah sakit sekarang dan.. Duh! Kunci mobilku dimana sih?!"

Yifan jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya. Kan sudah Sehun pegang kunci mobilnya.

"Hentikan aktifitasmu jika sedang berbicara dengan orang tua!" bentak Yifan dengan kesal dan cukup membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana ceritanya," keluh Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal. "Jongdae bilang, Jongin terkena serangan dari lawan Triad keluarga Chanyeol," terang Sehun sambil menarik nafasnya dengan perlahan. "Dan ayah tahu, Chanyeol malah meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di jalanan, sampai polisi datang, dia baru ditolong!" geram Sehun dengan kesal. "Kalau Jongin kehabisan darah bagaimana? Kalau polisi datang terlambat bagaimana?!"

Yifan mengangguk dan langsung menyeret Sehun. Bukan waktunya marah-marah. "Ayah ikut ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi kunci mo.. "

"Sudah kau pegang dari tadi."

Inilah yang Yifan maksud abstraknya kehidupan Triad. Kemarin kau dijamu dengan wine paling mahal. Besoknya kau bisa dipaksa meminum racun paling mematikan. Yifan mengerti kemarahan Sehun. Dan entah kenapa Yifan juga jadi ikut emosi dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

Yifan yang mengendalikan kemudi. Karena Sehun sibuk menelfon Jongdae. Yifan cukup terkejut melihat Sehun yang tampak frustasi dan khawatir. Yifan tidak menyangka jika pertemanan Sehun dan Jongin sedalam itu. Yifan sengaja meminta Sehun untuk me-load speeker-kan telfonnya.

Info yang Jongdae dapatkan dari salah satu anggota Triad yang membuat kemarahan Yifan memuncak. Fakta bahka anggota Triad yang lain memilih menjaga Chanyeol kakaknya serta tunangan kakanya. Dan melupakan Jongin begitu saja. Dan fakta lain bahwa Jongin yang justru berusaha melindungi Seongwoo. Padahal betis Jongin tergores peluru. Dan dia berlari ke arah Seongwoo hingga mendapat tembakan di bahu kirinya.

"Tapi Jongin terlambat dan mengakibatkan Seongwo-Gege terkena peluru tepat di kepalanya." Ucap salah satu dari kedua Triad muda saat keduanya sampai di rumah sakit. Yifan bahkan sampai harus menahan lengan Sehun kuat-kuat agar tidak melayangkan bogeman mentah. Bisa runyam jika mereka harus berurusan dengan Triad.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan berat. Dan sejak tadi ia tengah mencari Chanyeol yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sehun hanya tidak suka saat kedua Triad ini beranggapan keterlambatan Jongin sebagai akibat dari peluru yang bersarang di kepala ahli waris Triad. Jadi Sehun hanya duduk diam disamping Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Meski Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diam-diam penasaran kenapa Sehun dan Yifan bisa datang dengan bersamaa.

"Kenapa kalian di luar?" Yifan penasaran. Karena sudah dipastikan mereka bertiga ini teman Jongin. Meski ia tak mengenal lelaki yang duduk di samping Sehun.

"Ada keluarganya di dalam," jawab Jongdae karena Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. "Kata suster sih kakaknya."

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

Suara lemah dan lemas itu cukup membuat Yifan membalikkan badannya. Melihat orang itu masih bisa berlari kecil dan hanya mengalami luka ringan diwajahnya. Orang itu maksud Yifan adalah Chanyeol. Keadaan Chanyeol yang baik-baik saja cukup membuat otak Yifan, tidak, bukan hanya Yifan tapi Sehun, Jongdae, Baekhyun bahkan Kyungsoo mendidih.

BUAGH!

Semua anggota Triad langsung bereaksi menodong pistol tepat ke kepala Yifan. Tapi Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangannya. Yifan tahu ini tindakan bodoh untuk memberikan bogem mentah pada anak dari Triad yang berkuasa di Beijing. Anggap saja tindakannya ini merupakan perwakilan dari kekesalah semua orang yang ada disini.

"Kepercayaan, PANTATMU!" bentak Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Yifan bahkan menarik kerah kaos hitam Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang keluar dari kamar rawat Jongin.

"Yixing?" gumam Yifan dengan heran. Sama herannya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kok gege bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan heran.

Sehun terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan mereka-mereka yang tengah berbingung ria. Karena Sehun satu-satunya teman Jongin yang pernah bertemu dengan Yixing. Sejak SMP Jongin tinggal bersama Yixing bukan dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Wajar jika mereka tidak tahu. Terkecuali untuk Baekhyun, Yifan dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga tahu nama kakak tiri Jongin entah dari mana.

"Jongin baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun. Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Kalian teman Jongin juga kan?" tanya Yixing pada Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ketiganya langsung mengangguk denga kompak. "Tolong jaga Jongin sebentar." Titah Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Chanyeol ikut aku!" titah Yixing yang langsung diamini oleh Chanyeol. "Yifan, kau ikut aku juga." Yixing bahkan melepas cengkraman Yifan dan menarik Yifan bersamanya.

"Ayah pergi dulu!" seru Yifan sambil melempar kunci mobil pada Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayah?" bukan hanya Yixing yang bingung tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga. Jongdae sejak tadi hanya bisa diam dan mengamati. Jongdae merupakan orang yang paling tidak tahu dan masa bodoh. Karena prioritasnya sekarang adalah Jongin.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." Ucap Sehun dan Yifan berbarengan.

_ILYD_

Yixing hanya mengajak keduanya ke cafe dekat rumah sakit. Yixing menatap dua Triad yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol dengan jengah. Rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman ketika melihat orang lain berdiri saat kita duduk. Yixing sendiri bingung kenapa juga ia harus mengajak Yifan.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" bukan Yixing yang bertanya tapi Yifan.

"Biar aku yang bercerita dari sisi Jongin," ucap Yixing sambil menatap Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Cerita singkatnya adalah Jongin dan Chanyeol mengantar kakak Chanyeol ke bandara. Mungkin berita kakak Chanyeol datang bocor ke kelompok Triad lainnya. Dan akhirnya terjadilah keributan di bandara hingga akhirnya kakaknya Chanyeol tewas dan Jongin terkena tembakan di punggung. "Intinya seperti itu."

"Dulu hanya ada satu Triad di Daratan China, namun akhirnya pecah menjadi beberapa kelompok, termasuk keluargaku," jelas Chanyeol pada Yifan dan Yixing. Karena Triad awalnya dibentuk dengan tujuan menumbangkan kekaisaran Manchu era Dinasti Qing dan merestorasi peraturan Han di Tiongkok. Dan dengan berbagai alasan Triad berubah jadi sebuah organisasi kriminal. "Perpecahan ini yang membuat kami sering berebut tempat kekuasaan," Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan melihat Yixing yang bersidekap sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Dan yah, yang menembak adikmu adalah lawan keluarga kami." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan kelalaian kami."

"Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya meninggalkan Jongin?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada tidak habis pikir. "Kekasihmu itu terkena tembakan di punggungnya."

"Karena kakaknya tewas terkena tembakan di kepalanya." Jawab Yixing dengan kalem. Yixing menghela nafas sambil menggurut pelipisnya dengan pelan. "Jika anakmu terkena tembakan apa kau masih memikirkan kekasihmu?" tanya Yixing pada Yifan yang hanya mengerjapkan mata. "Nah itu, Jongin saja mengerti."

"Aku sempat heran karena kau menurut saat aku memintamu mengikutiku tadi," Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari tattoo di lengan Chanyeol. "Kau berarti tahu jika Jongin itu adikku kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Yixing tersenyum pelan sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan pistol semi otomatisnya pada dahi Chanyeol hingga semua orang terkejut. Termasuk pengunjung cafe. Kedua anak buah Chanyeol dengan cepat juga mengarahkan moncong pinstolnya pada Yixing. "Berani-beraninya kau memacari adikku."

"Kalian hanya saudara tiri kan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Yixing hanya menghela nafas pelan. Menarik senjatanya, Yifan sudah mau bernafas lega namun rupanya. Yixing malah mengokang penutup geser untuk mengaktifkan senjatanya. Chanyeol yang awalnya terlihat santai kini menelan ludah. Tapi Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya kepada kedua anak buahnya yang siap menancapkan pistol ke kepala Yixing. Terbiasa memegang senjata membuat Chanyeol tahu jika terdapat peluru di senjata Yixing.

"Jongin mungkin bisa mengerti jika ia ditinggalkan," Yixing bahkan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa malah Jongin yang melindungi kakakmu?" Yixing masih mengangkat senjatanya di depan dahi Chanyeol. "Dan kenapa Jongin yang mendapatkan luka yang lebih banyak?" Yixing awalnya akan berbaik hari pada Chanyeol yang katanya terkena tembakan juga. Tapi ternyata itu hanya goresan di pipi.

"Karena kami yang memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi gege." Yixing tidak tahu siapa yang menjawab pasti salah satu dari dua orang yang tetap mengacungkan senjatanya pada Yixing. Tapi jawaban itu yang justru membuat Yixing tertawa sinis.

"Jadi karena itu juga kalian tidak memprioritaskan Jongin?" lagi semua terdiam termasuk Chanyeol yang hanya diam. "Asal kalian tahu! Jongin bukan anggota kelompok yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi gege-gege kalian!" Yixing kini mengarahkan matanya kepada Chanyeol dan menatap bengis pada kekasih adiknya sendiri. "Jongin itu kekasih keparat sialan yang kalian agungkan sebagai gege!"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Tidak berani menatap mata Yixing secara langsung. Ia tahu, apa pun jawabannya. Yixing bisa menarik pelatuknya. Toh Chanyeol juga manusia biasa yang takut mati.

"Inikah ahli waris Triad yang baru?" Yixing tersenyum picik dan cukup membuat Chanyeol mematung. "Orang yang tidak becus menjaga kakaknya sendiri dan meninggalkan kekasihnya di jalanan."

Chanyeol memiliki gerakan yang sangat cepat. Hingga Yifan hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Karena kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan mengarahkan moncong senjatanya tepat ke ubun-ubun Yixing. Yifan bahkan hanya bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol mengokang senjatanya tanpa melihat gerakan tangan Chanyeol. Yixing sendiri hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengokang pistolnya lalu mengunci slide top lever. Untuk menguci senjatanya agar peluru tidak keluar.

"Sekarang kau mengerti perasaanku kan?" tanya Yixing pelan. "Aku ikut prihatin dengan hal yang menimpa kakakmu," Yixing menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku hanya tidak suka saat kau tak menunjukkan rasa khawatir sama sekali karena Jongin hanya mengalami luka tembak di punggung," Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Yixing lakukan untuk mengunci senjatanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, Jongin itu bukan anggota Triad, dia bahkan tidak pernah memegang senjata."

Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum saat Yixing menyarankan Chanyeol untuk menemui Jongin. Setidaknya untuk meminta maaf. Sejak tadi ada yang membuat Yifan penasaran. Yixing yang dikenal sebagai orang yang tidak punya apa-apa bisa memiliki izin kepemilikan senjata.

"Kau bukan Triad juga kan?" Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Dan Yixing malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yifan.

"Bukan." keluh Yixing sambil mengurut pelipisnya dengan lelah.

"Dua tahun ini kau kemana saja?" Yifan cukup terkejut dengan kembalinya Yixing sebagai kakak tiri Jongin. "Kami pikir kau membawa kabur mobil pemberian Suho." Yixing tertawa dengan suara pelan.

"Aku anggota NNCC," Yixing menatap Yifan yang membulatkan mulut dan matanya. NNCC itu National Narcotics Control Commission of China, kalo di Indonesia namanya BNN, Badan Narkotika Nasional. "Dua tahun kemarin, aku ditugaskan di Toronto, untuk menyelidiki kasus penyelundupan kokain dari China." Yixing tersenyum pelan kala Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan dulu aku bergabung dengan kelompokmu untuk menyelidiki sesuatu."

"Kau mau menyelidiki Suho?" Yifan bertanya dengan terkejut. Apa Suho menggunakan narkotika kah? Dia keliatan sehat-sehat saja.

"Bukan, kenapa kau selalu mengaitkannya dengan Suho?" keluh Yixing. "Chanyeol, dia anak Triad aku pikir dia bergabung dengan MoGB untuk jualan," kekeh Yixing yang membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. "Tenang, kelompokmu clear, entah kalo diperiksa perorang."

"Tapi kau gay kan?" pertanyaan Yifan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Yixing. Kakak dari Jongin itu hanya berdiri meninggalkan Yifan. "Kau mempermainkan Suho ya?" Yifan itu orangnya setia kawan. Makannya ia sampai segininya pada Suho.

Yixing menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badannya. Yixing menemukan Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku sampai dikatai bajingan brengsek oleh temanmu," kekeh Yixing dengan pelan. "Mana aku tahu dia memberikanku mobil."

"Kenapa tidak kau terima?"

"Nanti bisa dikira dia menyuap aparatur negara kan?" Yixing bertanya balik pada Yifan. Ayah Sehun ini hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung untuk menjawab. "Kau bisa ceritakan hal ini pada Suho juga Luhan." Yixing yang awalnya akan benar-benar pergi tiba-tiba bergumam kaget dan Yixing membalikkan badannya. "Aku baru tahu kau itu ayahnya Sehun," Yixing berkata sambil menatap tubuh Yifan yang hanya bisa tertawa kaku. "Itu-mu masih ada gunanya ya." Kekeh Yixing yang membuah Yifan melotot.

_ILYD_

"Jadi Kris-ge itu ayahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi sama sekali.

"Kris?" kali ini Sehun yang balik bertanya. Kapan ayahnya mengganti nama.

"Nama panggung itu." Kekeh Jongdae yang sejak dulu selalu mengejek nama Kris untuk Yifan. "Cocok sih emang kalau ayahmu pakai nama Kris."

"Kau tidak bilang!" bentak Kyungsoo. "Kau juga!" kali ini diarahkan pada Jongin.

"Ya, bagaimana lagi memang aku dilarang sampai kena bintang," Jongin tertawa pelan saat melihat Sehun yang bingung sendiri. "Sudahlah, lagi pula kau sudah punya Luhan."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Kyungsoo dalam mode marah dan itu cukup menyeramkan. Tapi kali ini hanya dianggap remeh oleh Jongin. "Masa aku curhat sama anaknya sendiri." Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo hanya mengeluh tanpa ada bantingan dan pelintiran seperti biasanya. Yang mau di pelintir sudah terkapar dengan perban dimana-mana. "Dan sejak kapan aku memiliki Luhan?"

"Kau kan tinggal bilang ya dan selesai." Ejek Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar?" tanya Jongin dengan pelan. Sangat pelan.

Tapi Sehun langsung menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Sehun orang pertama yang meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Hanya sebentar." Tekan Jongdae sebelum mereka semua keluar.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Jongin juga diam. Tapi Jongin diam karena bingung melihat Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ikut menyesal karena kakakmu,,"

"Aku yang salah," gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Aku memang tidak becus menjaga siapa pun, kakakku sendiri bahkan kekasihku sendiri." Chanyeol bahkan mengusap surainya dengan frustasi. "Sampah!" geram Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. "Aku akan membalas mereka semua." Gigi Chanyeol bergemerutuk dengan tatapan kelam. Hingga Jongin refleks menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jongin lakukan. Kecuali membuat Chanyeol mendekat hingga duduk diatas ranjang. Jongin tidak bisa berkata manis bahkan saat Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah mendung seperti ini. Kehilangan kakak dan.. Sudahlah, Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan memeluk Chanyeol. Jongin mengusap pelan rambut Chanyeol yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundah Jongin. Dan Jongin bisa merasakan punggungnya yang telanjang itu basah. Triad juga manusia kan? Dan Jongin juga manusia. Kecewa karena ditinggalkan? Iya, tentu saja. Tapi Chanyeol punya beban yang lebih berat.

"Adikmu baik ya?" gumam Yifan yang mengintip karena penasaran sama seperti Yixing.

"Sepertinya dia lahir untuk menjadi malaikat di keluarga kami." Jawab Yixing sambil menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya meski memasang ekspresi datar. "Aku bahkan bingung dengan kenaifan yang dia miliki."

"Berbeda dengan kakaknya." Lanjut Yifan yang mengingat Yixing menodong senjata macam itu ke kepala Chanyeol, ingat Chanyeol itu anak Triad loh.

"Tutup mulutmu!" umpat Yixing sambil menyikut perut Yifan.

**ILYD**

Setelah Chanyeol datang ke rumah sakit hingga ia sudah keluar dan kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasanya. Chanyeol tidak lagi menunjukkan dirinya lagi. Benar-benar menghilang. Jongin mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol. Dan Jongin bukan orang yang bernyali besar untuk mendatangi rumah Chanyeol.

Belum lagi ia juga dijadikan tumbal kekesalan dan menjadi alasan mengapa kakak Chanyeol bisa tertembak. Lihat saja beberapa luka di ujung bibir dan pelipis dekat alisnya yang masih basah. Katanya balas dendam untuk gege yang sudah ia buat mati.

"Itu bukan salahmu." Sehun selalu mengulang kata itu.

"Aku tahu." Jongin juga selalu memberikan respon yang sama. Karena mencari kambing hitam lebih mudah dibanding menerima kesalahan sendiri. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan mengulang kata itu?" jengah dan kesal. Jongin terkadang tidak suka dengan cara Sehun.

Jongin yang tiba-tiba meringis membuat Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Sehun tahu ada lembam yang cukup lebar di punggung, pinggang dan perut Jongin. "Karena aku tahu sifatmu itu." Keluh Sehun yang membuat Jongin bertambah kesal. "Moodmu itu kacau setelah kejadian itu." Bagaimana tidak kacau, setelah ditembak, ditinggalkan di jalanan sekarang ditinggal sungguhan oleh kekasih sendiri. Ditambah dengan perintilan lain, ia diberi bogeman mentah kalau sedang sial saat bertemu dengan kelompok Triad Chanyeol.

"Kalau mood aku baik-baik saja, bukannya itu lebih aneh lagi." Dan selalu, setelah ini mereka akan mendebatkan hal yang sama. Terus menerus hingga ada yang mau mengalah. Untuk Jongin, itu merupakan hal yang melelahkan. Meski Jongin tahu maksud Sehun itu baik. "Ujian baru saja selesai, dan kenapa kita selalu mendebatkan hal yang sama?"

"Karena setelah ini kita akan jarang bertemu." Lanjut Sehun seperti kekasih yang akan ditinggal berperang. Padahal Jongin bukan kekasih Sehun. Dan Jongin juga tidak akan pergi perang, dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya di rumah kakaknya.

Namun pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat segerombolan orang bertatto menghadang jalan mereka. Oke, Jongin sedang sial termasuk Sehun. Tapi di sisi lain ada mobil yang sangat Jongin hafal. Jongin memundurkan langkahnya ketika lima orang yang dulu memukulnya maju ke hadapannya dengan wajah babak belur. Meski Jongin tidak dihajar langsung oleh lima orang sepanjang minggu ini. Tapi muka di hadapannya inilah penyebab wajahnya babak belur.

"Maafkan kami gege!" teriak kelima orang itu sambil bersujud pada Jongin.

Jongin dan Sehun refleks memundurkan langkahnya. Meski berbisik Jongin bisa mendengar jelas Sehun berkata. _Apa-apaan ini_. Jongin meringis sambil menatap resah pada orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Apa-apaan panggilan Gege barusan.

"Aku bukan Gege kalian." Keluh Jongin.

Jongin memaksa tapi kelima orang itu tetap berlutut. Hingga pintu mobil yang ia kenal terbuka. Tapi bukan Chanyeol yang keluar. Namun seorang pria dengan kantung mata menghitam. Tatapan tajam pria yang ada di hadapannya itu cukup membuat Jongin begidig ngeri.

"Kekasih barumu?" diluar dugaan, suara pria itu bahkan lebih lembut dibandingkan tampilannya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau mau dipaksa atau diseret untuk ikut denganku?" tawar oke ralat, paksa pria tersebut.

Jongin diam tak menjawab. Sehun yang berada di samping Jongin langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan erat. Jaga-jaga jika mereka berdua harus kabur. Karena mereka tidak mungkin bisa melawan dalam situasi macam ini.

"Namaku, Huang Zitao." Ucap pria panda itu dengan pelan sambil tersenyum pelan. Untuk Jongin itu merupakan senyuman lembut ala psikopat yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Kau bisa memanggilku Zitao."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Perintah Chanyeol."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan pelan. Dia sedikit heran, ketika semua anggota Triad memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan sebutan Gege. Zitao tidak menambahkan kata Gege saat menyebut nama Chanyeol. Kecurigaan Jongin hanya dijawab dengan Zitao yang menarik lengan kemeja panjangnya. Disana terdapat tato tribal kelompok Chanyeol.

Zitao melirik pelan tangan Sehun yang semakin erat menggenggam lengan Jongin. Sejak awal Sehun sudah curiga dengan kedatangan Zitao yang mencolok. Hingga Sehun terus-terusan bergumam, 'jangan'. Tapi Jongin itu tipikal orang yang senang masuk ke jebakan seseorang.

"Aku ulangi tawaranku," Zitao berdeham pelan dan membuat Sehun sedikit ciut. "Kau mau dipaksa atau diseret untuk ikut denganku?"

Satu lagi, Jongin juga tidak mungkin menyeret Sehun. Lagi pula Jongin juga sudah janji pada ayah Sehun. Jongin dengan mudah melepas cengkraman Sehun yang begitu erat. Jongin hanya tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Entah terkesan sok melankolis atau pasrah. Sehun yakin ini bukan pertanda baik. Jadi Jongin tentu saja langsung mengontak kakak Jongin.

"Ge, Jongin dibawa kelompok Triad!"

ILYD

Jongin hanya bisa diam dan duduk dengan tenang di samping Zitao. Jongin sedikit risih dengan Zitao yang dengan jelas nampak mengamatinya. Hingga Jongin pada akhirnya menoleh dan menatap langsung Zitao. Bukannya memalingkan wajahnya, Zitao malah memamerkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin terus terang.

"Hanya penasaran," Zitao menjawab dengan begitu tenang. "Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tergila-gila padamu." Zitao sadar dengan ketidaknyamanan Jongin. Tapi dia benar-benar penasaran dengan satu hal lainnya. "Aku hanya sedang menebak bagaimana reaksimu nanti."

Jongin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tahu ia akan dibawa ke rumah utama Triad, karena dia hafal dengan jalanannya. Belum lagi saat mereka berbelok ke dalam hutan rimbun. Jongin sebenarnya ingin bertanya mengenai keadaan Chanyeol. Tapi belum sempat Jongin bertanya, Zitao sudah tersenyum dengan aroma mengancam. Jadi Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar. Zitao malah disambut dengan dingin meski semua orang memberi hormat kepadanya. Jongin diam-diam menatap Zitao yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar. Zitao menoleh pada Jongin dengan senyuman pelan yang membuat Jongin terkejut.

Zitao membawa Jongin ke sebuah ruangan utama yang begitu besar. Disana sudah terdapat ayah, ibu serta adik Chanyeol yang duduk diatas bantalan lantai kayu. Biasanya mereka menyambut hangat kedatangan Jongin. Tapi sekarang tidak. Mereka menatap Jongin tanpa senyuman sama sekali.

Pikiran negatif Jongin muncul, mungkin merek juga menyalahkan Jongin yang menyebabkan anak tertua Triad ini tewas. Dan Jongin tidak suka disituasi menyesakkan seperti ini. Jongin cukup terkejut saat ia duduk berhadapan dengan Zitao. Sedangkan Zitao duduk bersebelahan dengan ayah Chanyeol dan sejajar degan posisi ibu Chanyeol.

"Selir?" lirih Jongin dengan nada heran.

Keterkejutannya belum berakhir. Kini ia melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita lain. Tidak ada sapaan seperti biasa. Chanyeol duduk dihadapan sang ayah. Sedangkan wanita berwajah teduh itu duduk berhadapan dengan ibu Chanyeol. Jongin mengamati posisinya sekarang. Meski Chanyeol duduk disampingnya tapi Chanyeol duduk dengan posisi lebih ke depan. Hingga Jongin bisa melihat wanita yang tadi datang dengan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau mengikuti jejak ayah." Ayah Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang membuat keadaan justru semakin tegang. Jongin bisa melihat Somi menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku berbeda dengan Ayah," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedingin es. "Aku bertemu Jongin terlebih dahulu," Chanyeol tidak menatap Jongin sama sekali namun tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin. Jongin refleks melirik Chanyeol. "Sedangkan ayah, ayah sudah menikah dengan ibu," Chanyeol kini melirik Zitao dengan tajam. "Dan membawa Zitao sebagai kekasih ayah."

Jongin bingung tapi tanpa sadar menatap wanita disamping Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalah. Namun ia menemukan wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Jongin tidak membalas senyuman itu. Karena Jongin bisa merasakan aura mengancam yang tak asing. Belum lagi tattoo di lengan wanita itu yang masih terlihat baru terlalu mengusik pemikiran Jongin.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian menjelaskan apa yang tengah kita bicarakan pada Jongin?" Zitao yang bersuara. Dan itu cukup membuat Ibu, Somi dan Chanyeol menatap Zitao dengan tajam. Tersirat rasa kebencian yang begitu sangat dalam. Namun Zitao hanya tersebyum dan lebih memilih menatap Jongin.

"Kami butuh keturunan." Perkataan singkat dari ketua Triad itu membuat semua orang terdiam. Istri sah sang Triad pun hanya menunduk dengan terluka. Hingga membuat Jongin terlalu takut untuk melihat reaksi wanita yang ada disamping Chanyeol. "Kami merestui hubungan kalian, tapi kami juga harus menjaga keberlangsungan hidup kelompok kami."

Jongin sedikit mengerti dengan situasi ini. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Jongin mengikuti nalurinya sendiri untuk melepas genggaman Chanyeol. Meski kaku Jongin berusaha untuk tersenyum. Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. Posisi duduk ini menunjukkan bahwa Jongin berada di posisi yang sama seperti Zitao. Namun dari cara mereka memperlakukan Zitao. Rasanya Jongin tidak terlalu berani untuk melangkah sejauh itu. Dan lebih dari itu..

Bukan hanya soal menjadi orang yang harus berbagi ranjang, tapi juga menjadi bagian dari Triad. Ia menyukai Chanyeol tapi tidak sedalam itu hingga menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk kelompok Triad yang hampir membuatnya mati dengan meninggalkan bekas luka. Dan jangan lupa satu hal. Mana mungkin keluarganya rela membuat ia masuk ke dalam organisasi terlarang macam ini.

Jongin membuka kelopak matanya dengan lebih berani. "Jika aku memiliki hak untuk memilih, aku menolak," Jongin berkata dengan lantang. Tapi percayalah, jantungnya terus berdegub dengan kencang. "Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kalian." Jongin bisa melihat rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras. Mungkin Chanyeol kecewa atau bahkan marah. "Dan aku juga tidak punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup untuk duduk diposisi Tao-ge."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" itu pertanyaan pertama yang Chanyeol katakan setelah menghilang beberapa lama. Jongin menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang terus menatap ke depan. Tidak menoleh bahkan melirik pada Jongin sama sekali.

"Menikah bukan hanya tentang cinta," jelas Jongin dengan pelan. Jongin menyukai keluarga ini. Namun semanis dan sehangat apa pun keluarga Triad. Ia tidak akan kuat untuk mengetahui sekelam apa keluarga ini. "Tapi juga tentang keluarga," Jongin melirik pelan Zitao. Tentu Zitao membalas Jongin dengan tatapan terkejut. "Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cara kalian menatap Zitao," Jongin kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol dan wanita yang berada disamping Chanyeol. "Dan aku akan mendapatkan tatapan itu juga dari keluarga barumu nanti."

"Posisimu berbeda." Chanyeol bersikeras akan hal itu.

"Ini terlalu cepat." Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat ibunya yang untungnya bertemu dengan ayah Yixing. Jongin menarik nafanys dalam-dalam dan masih saja terasa sesak saat berkata. "Wanita bukan alat untuk berkembang biak." Jongin berkata dengan penuh penekanan sambil senyum satir. Secinta apa pun ia pada Chanyeol, ia masih harus berpikir dengan logis.

"Ikut denganku!" titah Chanyeol sambil menyeret Jongin keluar.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan lain yang jauh dari ruang utama. Chanyeol melepas lengan Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Marah dan kecewa. Sesuai tebakan Jongin dan Jongin bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Namun Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada memaksa. Entah tulus atau apa. Jongin merasa rasa cintanya menguap begitu saja saat melihat Chanyeol dengan calon istrinya.

"Bisa." Jongin pun menjawab dengan dingin.

"Jadi kenapa dulu kau menerima ku?" Chanyeol menuntut dengan pikiran negatif. "Karena aku bisa memberikan apa pun yang kau mau?"

Jongin tertawa dengan kesal. "Saat aku menerimamu, aku pikir kau hanya orang biasa," Jongin melihat Chanyeol berdecih. "Aku tidak akan tahu jika keluargamu Triad jika aku tidak memaksamu untuk memperkenalkanku dengan keluargamu!"

"Aku tidak mencintai wanita itu." Tekan Chanyeol.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kita tidak membicarakan hal itu," keluh Jongin dengan kesal. "Aku bukannya tidak mau tapi tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Jongin terdiam. "Jika kau ada diposisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jongin mengusap surainya dengan pelan. Oke, emosinya meledak sekarang, kepalanya akan pecah jika ia terus menahannya. "Fakta bahwa kekasihmu anak dari ketua kelompok Triad sudah cukup membuatku bingung, saat aku mencoba untuk menerima," Jongin menatap sama tajamnya dengan Chanyeol. "Hasilnya, punggungmu dan kakimu ditembak oleh lawan kelompok Triad lain," Jongin tahu ini sedikit berlebihan tapi ya, memang ini kenyataannya. "Saat kau tertembak kau ditinggalkan begitu saja di jalanan," percaya pada Jongin, dilupakan sama buruknya dengan ditinggalkan. "Dan menjadi orang yang disalahkan atas kematian calon pewaris Triad," Jongin mengepalakan tangannya dengan nafas terengah. Giginya bergemurutuk. Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam sebelum kembali berkata. "Saat kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit, kekasihmu menghilang dan kemudian diberi hadiah pukulan dari anak buah kekasihmu.."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah Jongin yang memar. Jongin langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar dengan luka baru di wajah Jongin? Tentu saja Chanyeol baru sadar karena sejak tadi, Chanyeol tidak menatap Jongin sama sekali. Dan sibuk berdebat dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Bukan itu intinya!" geram Jongin dengan kesal. "Kemudian kau dipaksa datang ke rumah kekasihmu untuk dijadikan istri kedua!" Jongin bahkan berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol. Jongin bisa merasakan luka kering di bibirnya kembali terbuka. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa istri pertama kekasihku tapi aku sudah diberikan posisi sebagai orang kedua!"

Chanyeol tentu hanya bisa diam menanggapi Jongin yang meledak.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada?"

"Kita harus mendinginkan kepala kita," keluh Chanyeol pelan. "Kita akan mendiskusikannya lagi nanti." Chanyeol buru-buru mengusap surainya dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku." Tegas Jongin.

"Tidak, kau memilih dengan emosimu." Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa menggeram dengan kesal. Jongin mengusak surainya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu," suara wanita yang tidak Jongin kenal membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut. "Aku mau menikahinya untuk kelangsungan kelompok Triadku."

"Aku tidak sedang mengasihanimu." Jongin menatap wanita calon istri kekasihnya dengan malas. Tebakannya benar, senyuman wanita ini tidak benar-benar lembut. Dan wajahnya pun tak seteduh ibu Chanyeol.

"Wanita di kelompok Triad memang berguna untuk memberikan keturunan dan alat kerja sama," wanita itu mendekati Jongin dengan cara yang sedikit congkak. "Jadi ya, kita memang alat untuk berkembang biak."

Jongin sedikit tidak suka dengan cara bicara wanita di depannya itu. Merendahkan diri sendiri bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Jika Triad memandang wanita seperti itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Jongin tersenyum pelan dan tertawa sinis. "Aku hanya tidak suka saja mendengar, wanita diperlukan hanya untuk menghasilkan keturunan," Jongin melangkah ke arah wanita itu dengan senyuman yang sama seperti wanita itu. "Karena yang melahirkanku juga seorang wanita."

Oke, ini bukan cara yang pantas untuk berhadapan dengan anak dari Triad lain. Hanya saja Jongin sudah terlalu emosional untuk berbaik hati dengan senyuman dan perkataan manis.

"Berita buruk, untukmu" Zitao tiba-tiba datang menyela. "Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang," sebelum Jongin protes, Zitao mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat. "Aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu."

"Apa?" wajarkan Jongin bingung. Bukannya menjawab Zitao malah menarik lengan Jongin.

Tapi sang calon istri menyela. Seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Karena kau akan menjadi istri kedua, apa kita perlu mengakrabkan diri?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum terpaksa. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa kau mengenal kakaku?"

Zitao tersenyum kecut sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu ke kamar," ucap Zitao sambil menarik lengan Jongin dengan kasar. Dan entah kenapa Jongin merasa ia begitu lemah seperti wanita. "Mantan."

"Apa?" Jongin menatap Zitao dengan bingung dan tidak percaya. Jongin bahkan seolah kehilangan kata-katanya. Yang benar saja.

"Rekan kerja."

"Oh! Thanks God!" seru Jongin sambil menghela nafas dengan lega. "Jangan merasa tersinggung, dengan semua kegilaan yang terjadi di sini," Jongin bisa melihat Zitao menatapnya dengan tersinggung dan itu tergambar dengan sangat jelas. "Aku akan sangat keberatan jika kau menjadi kakak iparku."

"Kalau pun aku mau, aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini." Zitao membuka kamar untuk Jongin. Dan lucunya Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut dengan seberapa besar kamar yang akan ia inap entah untuk berapa malam. "Aku akan diincar oleh banyak orang, oleh negara, kelompok ini juga kelompok lainnya," Zitao cukup terkejut saat Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan seolah tak terlalu tertarik. "Jadi aku rasa kau masih punya banyak pilihan sebelum mendapatkan tanda."

"Tatto?"

Zitao mengangguk pelan.

"Cinta atau kebebasan?" Zitao kembali bersuara. "Aku memilih cinta."

"Tentu aku pilih kebebasan." Jongin membuka sepatunya untuk bersila di atas kasur. Sedangkan Zitao memilih untuk duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang ada di kamar ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Oh, setelah apa yang aku alami hingga hari ini," Jongin tertawa sumbang. "Aku harus berhenti..."

"Berharap menjadi Cinderella yang dipertemukan dengan seorang pangeran?" Zitao tertawa saat Jongin mengangguk dengan setuju. "Baik boleh, tapi jangan bodoh." Zitao beranjak berdiri dan berhenti di ambang pintu. "Aku hanya memberikanmu sebuah pilihan, jika kau merasa yakin dengan keputusanmu sekarang, sebaiknya kau kunci rapat-rapat kamar ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Triad merupakan negosiator yang handal," jelas Zitao yang membuat Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Terutama Chanyeol."

Tentu saja Jongin langsung beranjak berdiri dengan cepat. Bahkan menguci pintunya dengan timing yang tepat saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Jantung Jongin berdegup dengan kencang saat orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya mulai berteriak marah.

"Jongin! Buka pintunya!"

"Dinginkan kepalamu dulu!" balas Jongin dengan nada bergetar.

 **UN** **EXPECTED/END**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **5** **: BLEED**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau Jongin bersama Zitao, kau tidak perlu khawatir," Yixing menepuk bahu Sehun untuk menenangkan sahabat adiknya ini. "Dia dulu teman baikku." Yixing jadi tidak enak sendiri melihat Sehun yang sampai kelelahan datang ke kantornya.

"Dulu?" Sehun malah menatap Yixing dengan ragu.

"Ya, soalnya sekarang kita beda jalur," Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan. Sehun jarang-jarang melihat Yixing menggunakan seragam lengkapnya dengan kemeja biru muda, serta dasi dan jaket biru dongker. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing yang merasa sedang diamati.

"Seragamnya keren ya," gumam Sehun yang melihat banyaknya atribut di jaket Yixing. Mulai dari lambang NNCC di lengan atas kiri, nama di dada kanan, beberapa tanda jasa dan kualifikasi di dada kiri, serta pangkat di bahu kanan dan kiri. "Ge, dibalik jaket ada rompi anti peluru tidak?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum tak menjawab. Mungkin karena terlalu heran dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang melenceng dari topik pembicaraan. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, sisanya kau serahkan saja padaku." Yixing menatap jam tangannya dan sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Namun Sehun masih diam di tempat, tampak ragu untuk mengikuti saran Yixing. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Percaya," gumam Sehun sambil melirik senjata api di pinggang Yixing. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun menggosok telapak tangannya dengan pelan. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mencegah."

"Wajar, kau kan menghadapi Triad," sahut Yixing sambil tersenyum miring. "Kau bisa menelfon dan datang ke kantorku, tanpa tergores saja sudah sebuah keajaiban."

"Ge, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ketenangan Yixing tentu membuat Sehun sedikit risih.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Yixing menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Dan baru sadar saat Sehun terus-terusan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau bisa diam di sini sebelum ayahmu datang."

Sehun tentu saja terkejut. Tapi sebelum bertanya. Seseorang dari arah belakang Yixing. Menepuk bahu Yixing.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya salah satu rekan Yixing yang bername tag Leo.

Sehun sampai memiringkan kepalanya saking bingungnya dengan name tag rekan Yixing. Nama Leo jarang digunakan sebagai nama lengkap kan? Kakak tiri Jongin itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yixing dengan isyarat mata menanyakan keperluan Leo. Tapi Leo lebih memilik membisikkan sesuatu pada Yixing.

"Alasannya?" Yixing bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kekurangan orang." Leo menjawab sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Manusia di daratan ini sudah begitu banyak dan masih saja kekurangan orang?" keluh Yixing sambil mengambil surat yang diberikan Leo dari dalam jaket. "Sekarang?"

"Secepatnya." Leo menjawab dengan singkat.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada ayahmu," Yixing menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan. "Maaf aku harus pergi, kau tunggu saja di sini."

ILYD

Jongin tahu membuat Chanyeol lebih marah lagi akan membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Dengan terpaksa Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Sesuai tebakannya Chanyeol masuk dengan muram. Bahkan mengunci kamar Jongin tanpa seizin Jongin. Meski secara teknis ini bukan kamar Jongin yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa basa – basi. Chanyeol bahkan memunggungi Jongin.

"Ya."

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Ya.." ragu. Ayolah~ Jongin tak secepat dan semudah itu menyukai dan tidak menyukai orang lain sebenarnya. Oke, dia memang plin-plan.

Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Jongin refleks melangkah mundur. Gerakan Chanyeol terlalu tak terprediksi. Hingga respons Jongin saat itu hanya menahan nafas dengan leher tercekik dan kepala membentur dinding. Panik, Jongin hanya bisa mencoba menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang mencekik lehernya dengan keras. Hidup dan mati. Pasokan oksigennya mengurang. Namun saat detik-detik ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Jongin tepat ke arah ranjang.

Jongin terbatuk dengan menyakitkan. Tenggorokannya serak dan terbakar. Hingga menelan ludah pun terasa sakit. Tapi rupanya itu belum selesai. Chanyeol meraih wajahnya hanya dengan tangan kanannya. Hanya dengan cara itu Chanyeol dengan mudah membuat Jongin kembali berdiri. Chanyeol kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" namun dengan nada mengancam.

Jongin terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Belum lagi cengkraman Chanyeol di rahangnya begitu sangat kuat. Hingga Jongin bisa merasakan rahangnya berdenyut dengan keras seolah akan patah. Jongin berusaha keras mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Tapi yang ia dapatkan. Pukulan keras dari tangan kiri Chanyeol ke arah perutnya. Jongin sontak jatuh berlutut. Padahal itu hanya tangan kiri.

"Setelah apa yang aku berikan padamu.." Chanyeol bergumam dengan tangan mencekram rambut Jongin untuk mendongak.

Jongin menatap dengan lemah. "Apa yang kau berikan padaku?" meski dengan terbatas-bata. "Uang? Mobil? Rumah?" Jongin sejak dulu menolak semua barang yang diberikan Chanyeol. Salah satunya untuk jaga-jaga bila kejadian macam ini terjadi. Ternyata jauh lebih parah.

Pupil mata Chanyeol melebar dan dengan geram melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar. Hingga membuat wajah Jongin membentur pinggiran ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Tapi sialnya, Chanyeol tidak sesabar itu. Karena Jongin kembali mendapatkan tendangan yang sama di perutnya kali ini bahkan mengenai ulu hatinya. Hingga darah keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Chanyeol menginjak tulang kering kaki kanan Jongin. Cukup keras hingga membuat Jongin menjerit kesakitan. Entah bagaimana cara Chanyeol menginjak tapi Jongin bisa mendengar pergeseran di tulang sendinya. "Kau akan berterimakasih karena ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Bawa dia keluar." Titah Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

Jongin terlalu kesakitan untuk meronta. Dua orang dengan badan kekar menyeretnya hingga ke mobil. Tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana tapi yang pasti ini bukan pertanda baik. Entah kenapa pertanda tidak baik selalu menjadi hal yang pasti terjadi di kehidupan Jongin. Karena ya, Jongin kembali diseret dan dilempar begitu saja. Wajahnya yang sudah babak belur kembali menabrak tiang listrik. Tulang pipinya berdenyut memberikan efek sakit yang menyebalkan.

Jongin baru saja akan bernafas lega saat segerombolan orang mengerumuninya. Jongin bisa melihat jika ia di lempar di pinggir jalan. Salah satu dari gerombolan itu menarik baju Jongin. Hingga membuat Jongin telanjang dada.

"Sepertinya dia di buang," ucap seseorang yang baru saja menelanjangi Jongin. Meski hanya bagian atasannya saja. Jongin bisa menebak dari suaranya, jika gerombolan ini semuanya berjenis kelamin pria. "Dia bukan bagian dari kelompok mereka." Pria itu dengan seenaknya memeriksa tubuh Jongin.

"Bukankah dia kekasih penerus sekarang?" sahut pria lain dengan nada heran. "Itu pasti menyakitkan." Pria itu dengan seenaknya menekan ulu hati Jongin dengan ujung sepatunya yang membuat Jongin meringis kesakitan. "Atau mungkin hanya salah satu mainannya."

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu?" tanya Pria yang menekan luka Jongin sambil ikut menjongkokkan tubuhnya.

Jongin hanya bisa berbicara tanpa suara karena leher dan rahangnya terasa ngilu. Ia hanya bisa berbisik hingga pria itu mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Jongin. _Chanyeol_. Bisik Jongin.

"Kau benar," ujar pria yang bertanya sambil menegakkan badannya. "Buang-buang waktu saja." Sempat-sempatnya pria ini menendang wajah Jongin. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya."

Jongin rasa hidupnya benar-benar lebih dari sekedar menyedihkan. Tubuhnya mengigil tapi seluruh badannya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak. Bau anyir dari mulutnya membuat semua keadaannya semakin memburuk. Saat Jongin baru saja ingin menyerah dan memejamkan matanya. Sorot lampu mobil membuatnya mengeluh pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang itu sambil merendahkan tubuhnya. "Jongin?" gumam orang itu dengan terkejut. "Jongin, kau.. arght!" geram pria itu sambil kembali beranjak berdiri meski sebelumnya melepas jasnya dan menutup tubuh Jongin. "Jangan tidur, kau harus tetap terjaga, semengantuk apa pun itu!"

Jongin terus mengerjapkan matanya agar tidak tertidur. Menatap sepatu pria yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menelfon seseorang. Jongin rasa orang itu menelfon ambulans. Karena tidak butuh waktu lima menit hingga ambulans datang dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Bukannya Jongin tidak bersyukur, hanya saja dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini. Kenapa harus Yifan yang datang menolong. Kenapa juga Yifan harus ikutan panik. Ah, semoga saja kakaknya datang. Setidaknya biaya pengobatan ditanggung oleh kakaknya bukan Yifan.

ILYD

"Kau bilang, kau akan menjaganya!" seru Yixing sambil berlari menuju Yifan yang duduk di ruang tunggu UGD. "Harusnya aku tidak mengharapkanmu!" geram Yixing sambil menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Kau masih bertugas?" Yifan memandang pakaian Yixing yang masih lengkap.

"Sudah selesai," keluh Yixing sambil memperbaiki alur nafasnya. "UGD?" tanya Yixing dengan bingung. "Separah apa?"

"Darah keluar dari mulutnya," gumam Yifan sambil menghela nafas. "Sekarang sedang dilakukan operasi kecil," Jongin menyerahkan data x-ray Jongin pada Yixing. "Leher cedera dan tulang rahangnya hampir patah, tulang sendi lutut kanannya bergeser," jelas Yifan dengan sedikit berdecak pelan. "Dan untuk ulu hati, sedang dilakukan pencegahan pasca trauma."

"Kau dokter?" Yixing bertanya dengan heran.

"Bukan," jawab Yifan dengan simpel. "Sebelum kau bertanya ini itu, aku sudah mempersiapkan semua jawabannya."

"Terimakasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu," gumam Yixing yang hanya diberikan anggukan oleh Yifan. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, kau pasti lelah." Yixing mengamati Yifan yang menyampirkan jasnya di lengan kiri. Terdapat bercak darah di jasnya yang berwarna abu-abu muda.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin," jawab Yixing. "Lagi pula, kau harus menjaga Sehun juga, sepertinya dia sedikit trauma," Yixing menemukan wajah Yifan yang berubah muram. "Aku tahu adikku punya peran sangat penting yang bisa membuat Sehun terlibat dan menjadi target."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak menerima Chanyeol menjadi bagian dari komunitas." Gumam Yifan yang membuat Yixing tertawa pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Saat aku masuk ke dalam komunitasmu, hanya ada satu hal yang menggangguku," Yixing tersenyum saat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menerima Chanyeol?"

"Setiap orang berhak masuk komunitas kan?" Yifan berbalik bertanya. "Aku rasa tidak ada alasan yang tepat untuk menolaknya?"

"Lalu kenapa aku dan Jongin bisa mendapatkan lima bintang merah?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Yifan membulatkan matanya. "Kau tidak adil." Yixing hanya bergurau tapi cukup membuat Yifan merasa tersudutkan.

"Apa kau keluarga korban?" tanya seorang perawat pada Yifan.

"Disini," Yixing mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Wow~ dompetku langsung bolong." Gumam Yixing pelan. "Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Yixing pada Yifan yang diam-diam mencuri lihat.

"Apa kau.." Yifan menggumam sambil melirik berkas yang dipegang Yixing.

"Ya?" Yixing bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Lebih kepada senyuman tidak suka atau entah apa yang membuat Yifan merasa harus menyingkir.

"Aku pulang duluan, kalau kau butuh bantuan.." Yifan memelankan suaranya yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku.. mungkin bisa membantu." Decak Yifan sambil tersenyum sama lebarnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Yixing. "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanya Yixing pada sang perawat yang merupakan pertanda agar Yifan segera pergi dari sini. Sekarang.

ILYD

"Aku tahu pasti hal ini akan terjadi," keluh Jongdae sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari kantung kertas. "Tapi aku tidak tahu akan terjadi secepat dan seburuk ini."

Jongin hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi. Jongdae tidak berkomentar lebih jauh lagi. Melihat, leher dan kaki Jongin di gips saja sudah membuat Jongdae ngilu. Ditambah memar di wajah dan di balik pakaian Jongin. Belum lagi perban yang mengelilingi kepala dan rahang Jongin. Fix Jongin belum bisa berbicara. Katanya rahangnya hampir patah.

"Ingin aku bacakan?" Jongdae mengangkat satu dari tiga buku yang ia bawa. Jongin hanya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Baiklah, lagi pula buat apa buku-buku ini."

"Diperkirakan waktu penyembuhannya selama 6 sampai 8 minggu."

Jongdae mengalihkan tatapannya dan menemukan Yifan yang berbicara. Jongdae menoleh ke arah Jongin yang malah memejamkan matanya. Si bocah malah tidur, tepatnya pura-pura tidur. Kenapa harus pura-pura tidur coba? Tapi Jongdae terlalu malas menebak. Karena ia terlalu heran dengan kehadiran Yifan.

"Paman.." gumam Jongdae yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh Yifan. "Oh! Apa aku harus memanggil Anda dengan sebutan lain?" tanya Jongdae yang memang peka luar dalam.

Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Jongdae hanya mengangguk dengan kaku. Benar-benar situasi yang sangat canggung dan tidak menyenangkan. Hingga Jongdae bernafas lega saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar inap Jongin.

"Ayah?" Sehun bingung dengan posisi Jongdae yang berdiri seperti menghadap ke pemakaman dan ayahnya yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan seorang hakim menatap terdakwa. "Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Ayah hanya penasaran, seburuk apa kondisi temanmu," gumam Yifan sambil melewati tubuh anaknya untuk keluar dan ruang inap Jongin. "Dan ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari dugaan ayah," Yifan melirik ke arah Sehun. "Kau tahu maksud ayah kan?"

Sehun hanya mendesah pelan. Dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jongdae yang mengganggukan kepalanya dengan takzim. Jongdae tersenyum lebar namun kentara sekali kakunya saat kepergok mengganggukan kepala oleh Yifan dan Sehun.

"Ini cara Chanyeol agar Triad lawan tidak merasa curiga," sahut Yixing dari ambang pintu. "Cih, curiga pantatmu," decih Yixing yang kesal dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Hai Sehun! Jongdae!" sapa Yixing yang dibalas dengan sumringah oleh Jongdae berbeda saat bertemu dengan Yifan.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?" Yixing heran menemukan Yifan. Bukannya menjawab Yifan malah bertanya balik. "Aku ada tugas luar dan aku hanya perlu datang tepat waktu ke pelabuhan," Yixing menjelaskan dengan mudah. "Jadi sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mengantar Sehun," jawab Yifan sambil menatap lekat anaknya sendiri. Jangan lupa cara Yifan yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Kini Yifan menatap Yixing sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah! Bukankah butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke pelabuhan?" Yifan menatap arlojinya yang membuat Yixing tersenyum meringis.

"Temanku akan segera menjemput." Ujar Yixing sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin. Merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada Jongin.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Yixing tapi bola mata Jongin bergerak dengan gelisah meski tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Jongdae rasa itu bukan berita yang menyenangkan untuk Jongin. Meski saat melihat respons dari Jongin, Yixing malah tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian Yixing menatap Jongdae sambil tersenyum ramah. "Apa kalian bergantian menjaga Jongin?" tanya Yixing yang entah kenapa merasa terharu. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sigap.

"Mau bagaimana pun juga, Jongin kan teman sekamar kami," jawab Jongdae kalem, Kyungsoo tanpa dipaksa juga pasti akan menemani Jongin. Ditambah Baekhyun tentunya. Karena mau bagaimana pun juga. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah memperkenalkan Jongin dengan Chanyeol. "Lagi pula, hari ini sudah masuk libur semester."

"Bukankah kalian perlu liburan juga?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mungkin, tapi prinsipku hampir sama dengan Jongin." Jelas Jongdae yang membuat Yixing menganga meski dengan kepala mengangguk.

"Hemat." Gumam Yixing sambil berdecak pelan. "Kalau mau hidup hemat, seharusnya kau tidak usah berulah," semua orang tahu kalau ucapan Yixing itu ditujukan pada Jongin. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Yixing menatap Jongin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Masih bersikeras pura-pura tidur rupanya.

Yixing keluar dari kamar inap Jongin berbarengan dengan Yifan. Dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongdae di kamar Jongin. Sadar bahwa keduanya sudah pergi membuat Jongin membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ayahmu sangat mencemaskanmu," bisik Jongdae yang sebenarnya bukan bisikan karena Jongin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kris-ge itu.." Jongdae belum selesai berbicara tapi sudah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun. "Aku harus memanggil ayahmu dengan sebutan paman atau gege sih?" Jongdae bahkan melipat kedua tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Jongdae yang awalnya penasaran jadi malas bertanya.

ILYD

Yifan menatap Suho yang duduk dengan gusar. Pasti ada masalah dengan kerjaannya. Karena minuman Luhan yang baru saja akan diminum, direbut oleh Suho. Untungnya Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memesan minuman yang sama.

"Kau kenapa?" Yifan malas bertanya tapi wajah Suho seperti ingin ditanya. Jadi terpaksa. Oh ayolah! Ini akhir pekan, waktunya melupakan masalah pekerjaan sejenak.

"Ada yang menyelundupkan narkoba ke dalam containerku," awalnya Suho mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dikira Yifan, Suho akan mengamuk. Tapi ternyata tidak. "Dan pengirimnya merupakan perusahaan fiktif di China," Suho mengurut pelipisnya dengan jengah. "Alamat tujuannya pun perusahaan fiktif di Afrika."

"Isi containermu penuh dengan narkoba?" Luhan bertanya namun malah dibalas dengan tatapan heran oleh Suho. Mungkin pertanyaan Luhan terlalu bodoh.

"Bukan, tapi dibalik gelondongan kayu," jawab Suho sambil tersenyum kesal. "Mereka melubanginya dan memasukkan kokain ke dalam."

"Kreatif ya?" gumam Luhan dengan berwah-wah ria.

"Iya, dan sekarang semua containerku diperiksa dengan lebih teliti," keluh Suho sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Itu bisa membuat semua pengiriman mengalami keterlambatan." Pemeriksaan barang di pelabuhan itu idealnya 3 hari kerja. Kalau lebih, mati sudah riwayat perusahaan Suho. Karena 4 hari merupakan batas kematian.

"Sogok saja." Celetuk Luhan.

"Jangan memperumit perusahaanku." Keluh Suho yang membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Yixing juga ada tugas di pelabuhan," celetuk Yifan yang membuat Suho yang awalnya bersandar di sofa bundar langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Katanya ada penyelundupan besar-besaran."

"Serius?" Suho bertanya dengan ekspresi terlampau semangat. Namun sedetik kemudian, "Kau tahu dari mana?" Suho kini menatap Yifan dengan curiga.

Yixing menggaruk telinganya dengan malas. "Aku bertemu dengan Yixing saat mengantar Jongin ke rumah sakit," jelas Yifan sambil menyesap beernya. "Kita mengobrol sebentar sebelum aku pulang."

"Kasihan Jongin," Gumam Luhan pelan. "Menerima dan menolak Chanyeol, tetap saja membuat dia babak belur," ucapan Luhan disetujui oleh Suho yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untung saja dia ditangani oleh orang yang tepat."

"Bukankah orang macam itu yang harusnya kau beri bintang merah?" tanya Suho pada akhirnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. Tapi Yifan hanya memandang Luhan dan Suho sambil menghela nafas. "Triad ya, serem juga sih."

"Dia sudah keluar dari komunitas," gumam Yifan sambil mengigit gelas beernya. "Dia mengirim sebuah email padaku."

"Lalu?" Luhan heran melihat Yifan yang resah.

"Aku bilang, pintu komunitas selalu terbuka untuknya," Yifan tersenyum meringis yang membuat Suho dan Luhan menganga. "Aku harus bilang apa?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari pemilik perusahaan asuransi?" tanya Suho dengan kesal. Celetukan Suho tentu membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. "Kenapa?" Suho bingung melihat Luhan yang mengeluh pelan. "Rahangmu bergeser?"

"Ada Kyungsoo," bisik Luhan dengan pelan. "Kan harus jaga image."

"Halah!" seru Suho dengan malas.

ILYD

Sudah satu bulan Jongin diam di dalam rumah sakit. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap ibunya dengan tidak enak. Ya, bagaimana. Ikut ke negara asal ayah dan kakaknya. Malah membuat tubuhnya babak belur macam ini. Dan yang parahnya kakak dan teman-temannya berkomplotan untuk membohongi orang tuanya. Mereka bilang, Jongin 'tidak sengaja' berurusan dengan anggota Triad.

"Tahan beberapa hari lagi ya," ibunya berkata sambil menatap Jongin yang tengah di periksa oleh dokter. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau berurusan dengan Triad yang kuat," gumam sang dokter yang melenceng dari pertanyaan. "Maksudku tidak mungkin hanya dengan tangan kosong, apalagi jika kau hanya dilukai oleh satu orang," sang dokter bername tag Xiumin ini bahkan menatap rahang Jongin dengan pelan. "Mungkin semakin parah karena benturan lain juga."

Jongin ingin mengangguk tapi sulit. Iya sih. Ia terbentur ke lantai, pinggiran kasur, ditambah mukanya pun menabrak tiang listrik. Belum lagi, wajahnya juga ditendang oleh anggota Triad dari kelompok lawan. Akumulasi sebenarnya.

"Anak anda akan benar – benar pulih selama 6 bulan," ucap Xiumin yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan. "Tapi dua sampai tiga Minggu lagi kau baru bisa pulang." Xiumin beralih memeriksa tulang kering dan lutut Jongin. "Kau masih harus teratur minum obat, untuk meredakan rasa sakit."

Ibunya membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Xiumin keluar dari ruang inap Jongin.

Bahkan untuk menghela nafas pun sulit untuk Jongin. Kakaknya bilang, ia menghubungi ibu dan ayah. Makannya yang awalnya ia diam di kelas 3 berubah jadi VVIP. Ibu itu mudah panik dan ayahnya jauh lebih parno. Mendengar kata Triad, membuat sang ayah yang selalu menerapkan kata hemat disiplin dan kerja keras. Berubah jadi royal, menyewa perawat pribadi bahkan dua bodyguard. Karena hanya sang ibu yang bisa pergi dari Korea Selatan.

Tanpa sadar Jongin melirik perawat muda. Sialnya, perawat itu terlalu peka hingga membuat Jongin menggerakkan tangannya. Yang artinya ia tidak memerlukan bantuan apa pun.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan," ucap perawat itu yang entah kenapa membuat Jongin ingin menangis. "Kau perlu ke toilet?" tanya sang perawat perempuan itu dengan penuh perhatian. "Kau tidak perlu malu, aku sudah terbiasa."

 _Aku yang tidak terbiasa._ Teriak Jongin dalam hati. Orang tuanya tahu jika ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Oleh karena itu, ayahnya memiliki ide untuk menyewa perawat perempuan.

Dan Jongin sebenarnya terlalu malas menjelaskan ini semua pada semua orang. Termasuk Sehun. Karena sebenarnya keluarganya memang biasa-biasa saja cenderung miskin malah. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, usaha ayah tirinya ini berkembang dengan baik. Dan kebetulan, ayahnya itu menerapkan prinsip, wajib mandiri saat menduduki kelas satu SMA. Sulit rasanya melepas status kekurangan jadi serba berlebihan. Karena bisnis seperti roda. Jadi ayahnya tidak pernah memberikan fasilitas berlebihan pada Yixing maupun Jongin.

"Wuedeh, kelas VVIP," gumam Yixing yang membuat Jongin kesal bukan main. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku merasa durhaka kalau tidak bilang pada ayah dan ibu," keluh Yixing tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Lagi pula kau ini, ditinggal dua tahun, malah.." Yixing menghentikan omongannya karena melihat perawat yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Tenang, aku sudah daftar kan teman-temanmu, sebagai tamu yang bebas berkunjung."

ILYD

Anak kurang ajar. Yifan ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan bersantai di rumah. Waktu liburnya itu hanya dua hari selama satu Minggu. Tapi anaknya ini malah memintanya untuk membawa beberapa buku untuk Jongin. Alasannya karena shift part time. Padahal Yifan jelas-jelas ingin meminimalisir hubungannya dengan Jongin maupun Yixing.

Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah lebih dari sebulan setengah Jongin di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Yifan jadi sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan Jongin di sebuah taman yang disediakan di rumah sakit. Tubuh Jongin yang jauh lebih kurus duduk di atas kursi roda. Gips yang ada di lehernya kini sudah dilepas.

Saat Yifan ingin mendekati Jongin. Dua pria berjas hitam menghadang jalan Yifan. Dan seorang perawat mendekati Jongin. Entah apa yang dibisikkan oleh sang perawat. Tapi akhirnya Jongin dan sang perawat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan diikuti oleh dua pria berjas hitam itu.

"Apa ini bentuk permintamaafan Chanyeol?" gumam Yifan yang berjalan ke arah resepsionis. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan hal yang menganjal pikirannya. Dan benar saja, Jongin berada di kelas VVIP yang bahkan tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam. Dibandingkan untuk menitip bungkusan, Yifan ingin membuktikan teorinya sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa?" seseorang menepuk bahu Yifan yang membuat Yifan tersentak kaget. Untung Yifan tidak latah.

"Mengantar pesanan Sehun." Yifan menyerah dan menyodorkan paper bag pada Yixing. Tapi Yixing malah menatap Yifan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak lihat aku bawa apa?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk dua koper besar yang ia dorong. "Ikut aku saja."

"Aku terkejut," gumam Yifan pelan. Yifan dengan jelas melihat Yixing menekan lantai paling atas. "Apa ini dari Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan terus terang.

"Mana mungkin," jawab Yixing pelan. "Orang tua kami panik," gumam Yixing sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan. "Yaiyalah, siapa yang tidak panik melihat anaknya di pukul anggota Triad."

Penjelasan Yixing malah membuat Yifan semakin bingung. Belum lagi saat kedua pria berjas hitam yang jelas-jelas bodyguard memeriksa seluruh tubuh Yifan sebelum masuk. Karena namanya tidak masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang bisa menjenguk.

"Ibu," panggil Yixing. Sang ibu yang duduk diatas sofa sambil membaca sesuatu di tabnya, langsung mendongak. "Ini kopernya."

Perawat yang tadi Yifan lihat menghampiri Yixing. Wanita itu mengangkat dua koper besar itu dengan mudah. Yifan sampai melongo karena mengira perawat itu terlalu kuat.

"Isinya kosong ya?" tanya Yifan dengan kesal karena merasa dibodohi.

"Iya." Jawab Yixing dengan senyum sumringah. "Jongin, ada titipan dari Sehun." Seru Yixing yang diberi cubitan oleh wanita yang Yixing panggil ibu. Soalnya Yixing berisik sih. "Oh, ini Yifan, ayah Sehun."

Yifan membungkukkan badan karena wanita itu membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian wanita di hadapannya ini memperkenalkan diri sebagai ibu dari Yixing dan Jongin. Yifan tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia dengan tidak sopan menilai pakaian wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Yixing. Pakaian yang digunakan merupakan pakaian musim gugur yang pernah ia lihat di koleksi fashion show Chanel di Hongkong dan Korea Selatan dua tahun yang lalu. Belum lagi ia melihat handbag Gucci bernuansa monokrom yang digosipkan tidak terlalu banyak peminatnya. Meski bermerek, Yifan bisa menilai bahwa wanita ini bukan tipe orang yang menggilai fashion. Karena semua pakaian yang digunakan terkesan sederhana dan bukan koleksi unggulan.

"Jongin ada di dalam," ucap wanita itu sambil menunjuk ruangan yang tertutup tirai. "Kalau sudah di depan laptop dia kadang tidak memperdulikan keadaan di sekitar." Terang wanita yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Yifan.

Yifan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pelan. Dan benar saja, Yifan menemukan Jongin yang berada di atas ranjang mengenakan kaca mata anti radiasi sambil mengetik dengan lincah. Terdapat meja lipat yang cukup lebar dan Yifan cukup terkejut menemukan beberapa tumpuk buku di sisi laptop Jongin.

"Jongin." Panggil Yifan yang membuat Jongin langsung mendongak kaget. Yifan jadi ikutan kaget melihat Jongin yang melotot.

"Ah! Maaf.." ucap Jongin dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan. Sepertinya rahangnya masih dalam pengobatan.

"Bukankah, kelasmu baru dimulai dua Minggu lagi ya?" tanya Yifan dengan heran. Karena Yifan menemukan bermacam-macam buku yang Yixing baca.

"Ini pekerjaan baruku," jelas Jongin sambil mempersilahkan Yifan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang tepat berada di pinggir ranjang Jongin. "Cedera yang aku dapatkan, membuatku harus keluar dari pekerjaanku yang sebelumnya."

Yifan rasa mungkin Jongin bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe seperti Sehun. Tapi demi kesopanan. Yifan bertanya meski tidak terlalu penasaran.

"Memang dulu kau bekerja di mana?" Yifan bertanya sambil memberikan paper bag yang dititipkan Sehun.

"Sanggar tari," Jawab Jongin sambil memeriksa paper bag. Jongin menoleh ke arah Yifan yang tidak bereaksi atas jawabannya. "Aku guru balet untuk anak kecil." Kekeh Jongin yang membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya meski sambil tersenyum. "Aneh ya?"

"Jawabanmu tidak terduga," Aku Yifan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang kau kerja dimana?"

"Di sebuah majalah bisnis online," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk beberapa buku yang ia baca. Dan memang semuanya berkaitan tentang bisnis dan biografi pembisnis terkenal. "Walau pun aku hanya tahu teorinya saja dan lebih menceritakan ulang pengalaman orang lain."

Yifan tidak terlalu mengerti keluarga macam apa ini. Melihat ibunya tidak melarang Jongin yang masih bekerja padahal anaknya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Atau bahkan Jongin yang tampak biasa saja meski dari keluarga yang tidak biasa. Oh ayolah~ Jongin di rawat selama lebih dari sebulan di kelas VVIP, ditambah dengan perawat pribadi dan dua bodyguard. Keluarga Jongin bukan sekedar kaya tapi benar-benar kaya raya.

"Terimakasih." ucap Jongin yang membuyar lamunan Yifan.

"Untuk?" Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Untuk ini," Jongin menunjukkan buku yang Sehun pinjamkan. "Dan membawaku ke rumah sakit." Jongin tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Yifan hanya membuat Jongin berdecak pelan, namun sedetik kemudian Jongin tampak mengulum bibirnya.

Yifan menatap Jongin yang menimang buku yang ia pegang. Yifan bisa melihat beberapa luka mengering dan lebam di wajah Jongin. Dulu ia memperlakukan Jongin sama buruknya. Ya membuat harga diri Jongin babak belur.

Yifan mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut Jongin yang ternyata lembut. Yifan berwah-wah ria, bahkan rambut Jongin lebih lembut ketimbang Sehun. "Kau tahu, kesalahpahaman terjadi ketika tidak ada penjelasan dan konfirmasi." Yifan menghentikan elusannya dengan kaku. Terkejut dengan spontanitasnya.

Tapi Jongin bahkan lebih terkejut. Karena Jongin hanya membalas perlakuan Yifan dengan tersenyum kaku. Dan lebih memilih untuk pura-pura membaca buku yang ia pegang. Yifan berdeham keras dan beranjak berdiri.

"Maaf, dulu aku juga memperlakukanmu dengan buruk," gumam Yifan yang terdengar jelas oleh Jongin. "Semoga kau cepat pulih."

Namun Jongin mencegat Yifan dengan menarik lengan kemeja yang digunakan Yifan. Sontak Yifan menolehkan kepalanya. Jongin menatap Yifan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dan itu membuat Yifan bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka diperlakukan baik karena kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tuaku," ucap Jongin dengan tajam. "Bahkan jika aku yang memiliki kekayaan itu," Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. Tapi kata Yifan kesalahpahaman perlu di konfirmasi. "Aku tidak mau mendekati orang yang menilai seseorang dari apa yang ia gunakan dan berapa jumlah rekening di tabungannya."

Yifan tersenyum kaku. Seolah kedoknya barusan tertangkap basah oleh Jongin. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum bertemu klien untuk menawarkan asuransi. Atau memang cara pandang Yifan saja yang salah. Apa benar salah?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yifan sambil membalikkan badannya saat Jongin melepas genggamannya. "Kau tak perlu berbohong untuk mendapatkan perhatian kan?"

"Perhatian?"

"Sejak SMA kau menempel pada Sehun kan?" menurut Yifan. Mental menjadi korban juga bukan hal yang bagus. Yifan kini kembali duduk untuk mendapatkan konfirmasi.

"Aku dan Sehun dekat karena berada di kelas yang sama," jawab Jongin kalem. "Kedua, aku pindah dari Seoul ke Beijing saat SMA," Jongin menjeda ceritanya memastikan Yifan masih mau mendengar atau tidak. "Aku terus menempel pada Sehun karena Sehun bisa bahasa Korea." Jongin mengakui perkataan Yifan tapi dengan alasan keterbatasan bahasa.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak memiliki ini semua?" tanya Yifan untuk memperjelas maksud dari tuduhannya. "Oh ayolah~ aku rasa keluargamu cukup, bukan.. tapi sangat kaya raya untuk bisa sebulan lebih dirawat di sini, dengan pilihan kelas utama."

"Kenapa aku pindah ke Beijing?" tanya Jongin sebagai awal permulaan. Karena ia harus menjelaskan dari awal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yifan yang begitu terus terang. "Karena biaya hidup Korea Selatan lebih mahal ketimbang Beijing," dulu Korea Selatan memang mengalami krisis. Dan memperburuk keadaan keluarganya. Dulu bahkan Beijing lebih mahal dibanding Korea Selatan. Tapi pada waktu ia masuk SMA keadaan berbalik. Hidup di Beijing malah lebih murah. "Kemudian beberapa tahun ini, usaha yang dirintis ayahku meningkat tajam."

Yifan ingin bertanya apa usaha ayah Jongin. Tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Tapi peningkatan pesat itu membuat ayahku khawatir karena bisa jadi, usahanya yang awalnya berada di titik puncak sewaktu-waktu bisa terjun payung," Jongin menjelaskannya dengan rasa percaya diri yang membuat Yifan diam-diam kagum. "Kita yang awalnya keluarga biasa saja mendadak kaya tentu tidak bisa hidup berfoya-foya kan?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahi. "Karena banyak pengusaha yang mendadak kaya, melabeli tubuhnya dengan merek ini itu demi menaikan status," Jongin menepuk tangannya dengan bersemangat. "Dan bom, nyatanya perusahaannya menderita penyakit kronis."

"Tapi tidak semua." Yifan tersenyum miring.

"Karena adaptasi?" Jongin menjawab dengan ragu.

"Dan inovasi." Senyum miring Yifan berubah saat Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Salah satu contohnya perusahaan paman." Jongin tersenyuman lebar.

"Gege." Ulang Yifan yang membuat Jongin terkejut.

Tapi karena Yifan tertawa, Jongin jadi ikut tertawa. Namun setelahnya, keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini. Jongin dan Yifan jika bertemu tidak bisa untuk tidak saling curiga dan berdebat. Itulah yang membuat baik Yifan maupun Jongin malas untuk bertemu. Berdebat itu melelahkan.

"Aku rasa rahangmu sudah membaik," celetuk seseorang yang membuat keduanya mendongak ke arah suara. "Mungkin kau harus berdebat dulu dengan Yifan, agar kau yakin kalau rahangmu sudah baik-baik saja." Xiumin yang berbicara.

Jongin menatap Yifan dan Xiumin bergantian.

"Aku juga anggota komunitas." perjelas Xiumin yang membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya sambil mengangguk.

"Dan mantan Luhan," perjelas Yifan yang membuat Xiumin menatap tajam Yifan. Padahal Xiumin merupakan orang yang setenang air bagi Jongin. "Meski rahangmu sudah membaik, kau belum boleh memakan makanan yang keras." Xiumin mendadak lebih galak mungkin untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kira-kira kapan adikku bisa pulang?" tanya Yixing yang mengintrupsi kesenangan Yifan.

"Tiga hari lagi," ujar Xiumin sambil menunjuk kaki Jongin. "Kita akan periksa lagi, apa tulangnya sudah kembali pada posisi semula," perjelas Xiumin. "Nanti baru bisa kita tentukan apa kau sudah bisa melatih otot kakimu atau belum."

"Untuk?" tanya Yixing.

"Meninggalkan kursi roda, semakin cepat Jongin melepas ketergantungannya dengan kursi roda tentu lebih baik kan?" tanya Xiumin. "Tapi tetap harus diperiksa dulu." Namun tiba-tiba Xiumin menepuk bahu Yifan. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu calon pacar Suho yang kau cerita kan bukan?"

"Eeee.. Gimana? Gimana?"

 **ILYD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLEED/END**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6: SLOW**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing tengah mengajak anjing patrolnya berkeliling. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Hingga Leo yang selalu setia menemaninya bertugas, menghampirinya sambil membawa map hitam. Yixing menatap Leo yang tampak sedikit kelelahan.

"Kasus ini mirip dengan kasus tahun 2016," Leo berkata tanpa basa basi, sambil membuka map hitamnya. "Sepertinya orang dibalik kasus ini adalah orang yang sama."

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Yixing yang membuat Leo tersentak kaget.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Leo yang membuat Yixing menepuk bahu Leo. Pekerja keras memang beda. Yixing baru saja akan bertanya saat seseorang datang. Dan dengan kompak semua pekerja menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk membungkuk hormat. Yixing kira ada kepala geng atau Triad.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sini?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Direktur. "Apa terjadi keterlambatan?" dari suaranya saja, Yixing tahu ia lebih baik menghindar.

"Letnan!"

Namun seseorang memanggilnya sambil memberikan hormat. Yixing sudah gemas duluan saat rekan kerjanya yang berpangkat letnan dua itu mengatakan Direktur perusahaan ini ingin menemuinya. Dan Leo sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya langsung memberikan map yang ia butuhkan.

"Letnan Zang?" tanya Suho sambil tersenyum pelan sambil menatap pangkat di bahu Yixing. "Boleh kita berbicara?" Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyerahkan kekang anjing kepada Leo.

Kalau di Indonesia sebutan Letnan Satu untuk polisi sudah di ubah menjadi Insprektur Polisi Satu (Iptu) yang tanda pangkat yang dipakai adalah dua balok emas. Kalau kepolisian China disebut Er Ji Jing Du atau Supervisor 2nd class (semoga bener bahahah). Yixing mengikuti langkah Suho. Menuju kantor pemeriksaan barang. Yixing sudah tahu sebenarnya ini perusahaan Suho.

Suho hanya mengizinkan Yixing seorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sontak Yixing membuka topinya saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Suho. Suho itu pandai berbasa-basi dan Yixing juga sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," Suho mempersilakan Yixing untuk duduk disalah satu sofa hitam lebar dan panjang. Yixing hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan itu membuat orang macam Suho tentu saja keki. "Baiklah, aku hanya ingin semua kontainerku yang diperiksa tidak lebih dari empat hari." Suho berkata dengan nada diplomasi.

Yixing menaikkan alisnya dan membuat Suho berdeham keras. Bisa-bisanya seorang Letnan menatap Direktur perusahaan seperti itu. Atau sebaliknya? Mau bagaimana pun Yixing kan abdi negara.

"Letnan Zang, Empat hari pemeriksaan setiap kontainer yang datang merupakan batas waktu paling lama," ucap Suho dengan nada ala pengusaha bisnis yang menurut Yixing sedikit memuakkan. "Biasanya kami hanya memeriksa selama sehari atau dua hari."

"Atau tidak diperiksa sama sekali," sahut Yixing sambil tersenyum pelan. Suho menanggapinya dengan senyum kaku dan tentu saja dengan tambahan wajah pias. "Aku hanya memeriksa dan menyelidiki yang perlu dan berkaitan dengan narkoba, jadi tenang saja." Yixing tahu ini namanya cari mati. Kalau atasannya tahu Yixing bisa dipenggal.

"Satu langkah lagi kau bisa menjadi kapten." Celetuk Suho yang tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan pangkat yang dikenakan Yixing.

"Kau tidak sedang menyuap atau mengancamku kan?" tanya Yixing dengan nada menyelidik. Celetukan Suho malah membuat Yixing terusik. Awalnya Yixing tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini, tapi salah Suho yang memancing kemuakan Yixing. "Bagaimana kontainermu yang lain bisa melakukan bongkar muat barang dalam beberapa jam dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa di periksa terlebih dahulu?" Pemain yang ada di daerah laut itu sangat banyak. Polisi Laut, NNCC, China Coast Guard, Tentara Angkatan Laut, Bea Cukai, perusahaan pelabuhan, perusahaan jasa angkutan seperti yang dimiliki Suho, bagian kesehatan untuk mencegah virus atau wabah penyakit dari negara lain. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Suho tersenyum kecut dan akhirnya berdeham pelan. Yixing juga pada akhirnya tertawa pelan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena itu bukan tugas Yixing dan wajar jika Suho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kasus yang menimpa kontainermu itu sama persis dengan kasus di Australia," Yixing menatap Suho yang menaikan alisnya. Suho mengangguk dan memajukan tubuhnya. Suho duduk tepat di sofa lain yang berhadapan langsung dengan Yixing meski terhalang meja marmer. "Kayu-kayu itu di kirim dari Afrika." Yixing mulai tersenyum saat Suho membulatkan matanya. "Dan ini bisa menjadi titik temu bagi kami, ternyata kasus di Australia berkaitan dengan bandar narkoba di China."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu gudang tak berpenghuni di China itu milik siapa?" Yixing menarik rasa pensaran Suho. Dan itu berhasil karena Suho langsung bertanya. "Masih dalam pemeriksaan sebenarnya, tapi disinyalir milik kelompok Chanyeol."

"Oh! Sial!" teriak Suho dengan murka.

. **ILYD**.

Kuliah sudah di mulai. Dan kaki Jongin masih dalam pemulihan. Setidaknya sekarang Jongin tidak memerlukan kursi roda ataupun tongkat. Dia tidak benar-benar keluar dari sanggar. Mungkin karena si pemilik sanggar tidak mau kehilangan rekan berharganya. Tapi Jongin juga perlu uang saku, jadi dia menjadi penulis freelance di sebuah majalah bisnis di China.

Jongin sebenarnya masih punya banyak waktu. Dan dia juga hanya menemani seniornya untuk melakukan wawancara. Namun ia juga perlu tahu siapa orang yang akan di wawancara oleh seniornya ini. Tapi baru saja Jongin akan membuka emailnya seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Oh! Hai, Ge!" sapa Jongin dengan wajah tak terkontrol. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin punya sedikit masalah traumatik dengan sentuhan. Meski tidak terlalu parah.

"Wah, Beijing sempit ya," gumam orang yang dipanggil Gege oleh Jongin. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke Starbuck di ujung jalan sana," Jongin menunjuk cafe yang kental nuansa China. "Gege mau kemana?" Jongin balas bertanya sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Orang yang menepuk bahunya itu Suho.

"Aku juga mau ke sana," jawab Suho yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin. Yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengecek handphonenya. "Kau mau menemui seseorang disana?" Suho bertanya pada Jongin yang malah memamerkan senyuman.

"Iya aku mau bertemu dengan Kim Junmyeon," ucap Jongin sambil tertawa pelan. Anggota komunitasnya itu suka menggunakan nama inisial. Semisal Kris untuk Yifan atau D.O untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin baru tahu kalau nama asli Suho itu Junmyeon. "Tapi bukan aku yang akan mewawancarai gege." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya saat Junmyeon menunjukkan wajah jengkel.

Untungnya sesi wawancara berjalan dengan baik. Meski agak menjengkelkan untuk Suho. Soalnya menyangkut isu narkoba yang menyusup di kontainernya. Padahal kan ia hanya menyediakan jasa antar barang saja. Ya, memang intinya dia kecolongan juga sih. Selesai wawancara Suho meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu sebelum kembali ke kantor. Jongin menurut saja.

"Minum ini," tawar Suho pada Jongin. Sebenarnya meski angkuh macam ini, Suho itu perhatian loh. Makannya Suho bingung kenapa kakaknya Jongin ini jual mahal. "Repot ya?" tanya Suho sambil menyangga dagunya.

"Ya?" Jongin menatap Suho dengan bingung. Ia terlalu fokus dengan minuman yang diberikan Suho.

"Menjadi mantan kekasih pewaris kelompok Triad." Suho itu terlalu berterus terang.

Soalnya tanpa Jongin sadari. Sejak tadi Suho memperhatikan bekas luka kering di ujung mata Jongin. Dan beberapa lembam di rahang dan tulang pipi Jongin. Suho jadi membayangkan seberapa sakit tubuh Jongin. Belum lagi melihat tangan Jongin yang terdapat beberapa luka lecet saat mengetik di atas laptop selama wawancara berlangsung.

"Begitulah.." gumam Jongin sambil meringis pelan sebelum kembali menyesap minumannya.

Suho hanya tersenyum kecil saat handphonenya berdering. Tanpa meninggalkan tempat, Suho mengangkat panggilannya. Dengan santainya berbincang di hadapan Jongin. Mungkin Suho pikir Jongin tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Karena sedikit kurang Jongin menangkap pembicaraan Suho. Dan Suho menghela nafas dengan malas.

"Apa gege bisa bahasa korea?" tanya Jongin berhati-hati. Karena bahasa korea Suho begitu sangat sempurna.

"Kau pikir nama Kim Junmyeon itu asli China?" Suho bertanya sambil tertawa kecil. Lagi pula Suho itu kan nama panggilannya di komunitas. Jarang yang memakai nama asli disana.

"Aku juga lahir dan besar disana," sahut Jongin. Suho mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah! Kalo kakakku memang asli dari China." Jongin melirik Suho dengan tatapan tidak enak. Buat apa Jongin mengungkit kakaknya segala.

"Perusahaan sepupuku berhasil bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kosmetik di China," Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan entah kenapa Suho menjelaskan pembicaraannya dengan orang lain di telfon, tanpa perlu di tanya. Jongin suka sifat Suho yang satu ini. "Tiga hari lagi, akan ada perayaan peresmian brand kolaborasi"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya pelan. Dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas gendongnya.

"Crowne Hotel bukan?" Jongin menemukan Suho yang mengganggukan kepalanya. Meski Suho terlihat bingung kenapa Jongin bisa tahu. "Aku yang ditugaskan untuk meliput." Jongin tersenyum dengan sumringah. Dan Suho terkejut melihatnya, karena Jongin terlihat begitu senang hanya karena perkara itu.

. **ILYD**.

Jongin mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan serta menggantungkan ID dan kamera di leher. Sudah seperti wartawan profesional saja gelagatnya. Dia berkerubun dengan wartawan lainnya hingga berkenalan dengan beberapa wartawan. Namun panggilan di handphone dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui mengusiknya.

"Ini Suho!" seru orang yang menghubungi Jongin bahkan sebelum Jongin berkata 'halo'. "Kau bisa datang ke NOU Hotel?"

Jongin mengiyakan tanpa berpikir panjang. Soalnya suara Suho seperti orang panik. Toh, kebetulan hotel itu berhadapan dengan hotel yang akan diadakan peresmian brand kosmetik. Dan Jongin menemukan Suho dan seseorang pria muda berpakaian rapih yang tampak cemas.

"Kau bisa jadi interpreter tidak?" tanya Suho yang membuat Jongin kebingungan. "Bisa kan?" nada memaksa Suho tentu membuat Jongin kelabakan. Jongin memang bisa bahasa korea tapi kalo jadi interpreter sedikit ekstrem.

"Tapi aku harus meliput." Entah kenapa Jongin senang dengan alasan ini.

"Serahkan pada dia," ucap Suho sambil merebut kamera Jongin pada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. "Rekam yang harus di rekam," Suho memerintah dengan bahasa Korea dan juga terdengar kesal. "Lain kali buat rencana cadangan."

"Kok aku merasa ini sedikit ilegal ya?" tanya Jongin sambil memberikan nametagnya. Meski terpaksa akhirnya Jongin mengiakan permintaan Suho.

"Memang ilegal," sahut seseorang dari arah lain. Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sepupu Suho yang jauh lebih gagah dan tampan. "Namaku Choi Siwon, sepupu Junmyeon."

Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Siwon yang menjabat tangannya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Ini hanya acara ramah tamah," Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada sekretaris cantik di sampingnya. Sekretaris itu langsung memberikannya sebuah map tipis. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu, brand apa ini," Siwon memberikan map itu pada Jongin. Tapi saat Jongin akan mengambil mapnya, Siwon menarik tangannya. "Kalau kau mau jadi interpreterku, kau bisa mendapatkan data ini untuk liputanmu."

"Apa aku boleh menggunakan alat perekamku?" Jongin tahu pertanyaannya sedikit kurang ajar tapi kan mumpung ada kesempatan.

"Sebelum kau mempublish liputanmu, kau berikan pada sekretarisku dan dia akan memeriksa apa layak atau tidak."

Siwon tidak menjawab iya atau tidak. Tapi Jongin rasa jawabannya iya. Asal ia mendapatkan persetujuan dari sekretaris Siwon.

"Apa ukuran kemeja dan jasmu?" tanya sekretaris muda itu pada Jongin. "Jangan merasa tersinggung, beliau sedikit rewel untuk masalah pakaian." Bisik sekretaris itu pada Jongin. Beliau maksud sekretaris itu mungkin Siwon.

"Tapi aku suka dengan pilihan jam tangan dan sepatumu." Sahut Siwon yang membuat Jongin dan sekretaris bernama lengkap Jung Yumi tersenyum kaku. "Anggap itu sebagai bonus di luar bayaranmu."

Jongin sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak sendirian karena sekretaris Jung selalu berada di sampingnya. Jongin membaca dokumen serta tab yang diberikan sekretaris Jung. Jongin kini berada di salah satu kamar hotel bernomor 518 yang sudah dipesankan untuk interpreter asli yang akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Jongin.

Jongin tidak tahu jika perusahaan kosmetik serumit ini. Setidaknya untuk satu produk memerlukan perjanjian kerja sama dengan satu bahkan dua laboratorium riset dan satu perusahaan produksi.

"Teknologinya tetap dari perusahaan kita, namun di produksi massal di China," jelas sekretaris Jung sambil memilah jas yang cocok untuk Jongin. "Dan kebutuhan para wanita, tidak hanya memerlukan make up yang bagus tapi juga skin care yang cocok."

"Kenapa harus buat brand baru?" Jongin sedikit bingung membaca banyaknya brand dari perusahaan sepupu Suho. Mulai dari make up, masker sampai sabun cuci muka saja namanya beda.

"Pangsa pasar, kegunaan produk dan kandungan inti dari produk." Sekertaris Jung, mengambil sekotak produk dengan jenis dan penggunaan yang berbeda. "Karena dua perusahaan kosmetik bekerja sama, jadi diputuskan untuk membuat brand baru." Sembari mendengar penjelasan Sekretaris Jung. Jongin membaca satu persatu produk di dalam kotak yang sudah ditata sebegitu cantiknya. Mulai dari cleanser, toner, moisturizer, serum, masker, cream pagi dan cream malam. Kata Sekretaris Jung sih, serum dan masker yang diperkirakan banyak peminat. Jongin heran sendiri melihat produk sebanyak ini akan ditimpa ke seluruh wajah.

"Duh, aku gugup." Aku Jongin yang dimaklumi oleh sekretaris Jung. Karena sebenarnya interpreter aslinya perempuan yang sedang hamil. Dan ya, jadwal melahirkannya ternyata lebih awal dari perkiraan.

"Coba kau pakai ini," titah sekretaris Jung sambil menyodorkan kemeja putih dengan setelan jas dan bawahan biru dongker beserta rompi. Jongin menurut tanpa komplain sama sekali. Dan hanya diam saja saat Sekretaris Jung tengah memilah dasi dan pilihannya jatuh pada dasi biru dongker dengan salur hitam serta sapu tangan hitam yang diselipkan di saku atas jas Jongin. Entah bagaimana cara Sekretaris Jung memakaikan dasi hingga membuat Jongin berwah-wah ria karena seperti anyaman. "Eldredge."

"Ya?"

"Nama sampul dasimu." Sekretaris Jung menepuk kursi di depan cermin. "Karena ini perusahaan kosmetik, jadi kau juga harus mencerminkan image itu."

Jongin menaikan alisnya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dan ya, itu make up artistnya. Jongin hanya bisa pasrah wajahnya di pulas sana sini.

. **ILYD**.

Tugas Jongin tidak sulit. Bahkan sangat mudah. Karena kenyataannya. Siwon bisa bahasa mandarin. Siwon sesekali menengok pada Jongin, jika tidak mengerti. Terkadang Siwon sulit untuk menjelaskannya dan Jongin yang menginterpretasikannya dalam bahasa mandarin. Jongin duduk di antara Siwon dan Sekretaris Jung di sebuah meja bundar berisi enam kursi. Terdapat satu kursi kosong entah untuk siapa karena di sebelah Direktur bermarga Lau itu hanya ada sekretaris pria yang tampak pendiam namun cepat tanggap.

Peresmiannya sendiri sudah berlangsung sejak tadi. Beberapa sambutan dari kedua perusahaan. Dan kemudian acara ramah tamah. Jongin sesekali melihat asisten Siwon yang sibuk memfoto sana sini keadaan pesta. Sebenarnya Jongin sedikit tidak enak. Tapi kata Siwon itu hukuman untuknya.

"Ini Chanyeol, teman baikku dalam bermain billiard," sahut direktur Lau yang membuat Jongin menoleh dengan terkejut. Jongin tersenyum dengan kaku sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran. "Dia pewaris kelompok Triad," bisik Direktur Lau yang membuat Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tapi hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman satu hobi."

Siwon sedikit melirik pada Sekretaris Jung. Jongin ikut menoleh pada Sekretaris Jung yang hanya mengangguk pelan. Jongin rasa Sekretaris Jung juga lumayan mengerti bahasa mandarin. Jongin melihat sekretaris pribadi Direktur Lau menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi di samping sekretaris Jung. Agar Direktur Lau bisa duduk sebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berbincang dengan dua bahasa sekaligus baik pada Siwon maupun Direktur Lau.

"Kau bisa istirahat sekarang," ucap Siwon pada Jongin. "Sekretaris Jung, kau juga."

Jongin merasa sekretaris Jung menarik tangan Jongin. Jadi Jongin hanya menurut tanpa membantah. Oh, buat apa membantah jika hal itu berarti menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan masukkan nama Triad di dalam artikelmu," bisik sekretaris Jung yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. "Perasaanku saja atau Triad itu terus menatapmu."

Jongin tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin mengambil beberapa cemilan dan berpisah dengan sekretaris Jung yang mengambil minuman.

"Kau sekarang bekerja di perusahaan kosmetik?" entah bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapan Jongin. Jantung Jongin berpacu dengan cepat, rasa takut menyusup ke dalam diri Jongin. Mata Jongin terus melirik ke kana dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan sekretaris Jung. "Kau sedang mencari pertolongan?" Jongin tidak bisa mengindahkan senyuman miring Chanyeol.

"Apa maumu?" suara Jongin terdengar berat dan ketakutan.

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Ya." Aku Jongin, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin bahkan mulai bermunculan tanpa diminta.

"Bagus." Chanyeol membalas dengan nada ambigu. "Sampai jumpa di kamar 517." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah sambil memamerkan kunci hotel sebelum meninggalkan Jongin yang diam mematung. Itu berarti kamar Chanyeol di depan kamar Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sekretaris Jung yang melihat wajah Jongin memucat. "Maaf, tapi Direktur memanggilmu."

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan kembali duduk di samping Siwon yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Jongin tahu apa yang akan Siwon tanyakan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Siwon berbisik pelan dan Jongin mengangguk. "Apa dia ... berbahaya?"

Jongin menatap Siwon dengan bingung namun memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Junmyeon-hyung juga mengenalinya." Jawab Jongin buru-buru saat Chanyeol mendekat. "Dulu kami berada di komunitas yang sama."

. **ILYD**.

"Bukankah itu Jongin?" tanya Luhan dengan heran. "Kau bilang dia bekerja di majalah bisnis." Luhan menatap Yifan dengan heran. Tapi Luhan juga mendapatkan Yifan yang kebingungan.

"Dia hanya menjadi penerjemah untuk malam ini saja," ucap Suho dengan tenang. "Hyungku tidak terlalu lancar bahasa mandarin dan Jongin memang berasal dari Korea."

Yifan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan Jongin. Ya, maksudnya mereka datang ke pembukaan juga sekalian bertemu dengan relasi. Tapi saat Chanyeol datang. Firasat Yifan tidak enak. Dan beberapa orang berbisik dengan wajah khawatir saat Chanyeol datang. Triad masuk ke dalam dunia bisnis itu biasa tapi ini terlalu membingungkan. Karena ini kan brand kosmetik.

"Kakakmu mengundang Chanyeol?" Yifan bertanya dengan resah.

"Mana mungkin," bisik Suho pelan. "Aku rasa Chanyeol dan Direktur Lau saling kenal," Suho jelas melihat interaksi antar Chanyeol dan Direktur Lau. "Aku rasa Jongin tidak baik-baik saja."

"Lebih baik kita tidak ikut campur." Cegah Luhan.

Yifan mengangguk meski tangannya gatal melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tengah bercengkrama. Belum lagi melihat reaksi wajah Jongin yang pias saat Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin.

Perkiraan Yifan tepat. Karena pesta berlangsung hingga pukul sebelas malam. Jadi Yifan Luhan dan Suho memutuskan untuk memesan hotel. Di lobby hotel, Yifan melihat Jongin mengenakan ranselnya dan menunggu seseorang. Seorang pelayan hotel datang dan memberikan laptop pada Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suho yang pertama kali bertanya pada Jongin.

"Chanyeol menginap di depan kamarku." Jawab Jongin dengan nada ketakutan. "Lebih baik aku pulang." Jongin bahkan menatap sekeliling lobby dengan resah.

"Jangan," Luhan yang menyela. "Kau ganti kamar saja."

"Tidak ada kamar yang kosong." Jongin menjawab dengan risau. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Jangan," cegat Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau anak buah Chanyeol menunggu di luar," perkataan Luhan membuat Jongin medesah dengan gusar. Jongin bahkan mengusak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Jangan keras kepala, jangan masuk ke perangkapnya lagi."

Yifan rasa Jongin bukan anak yang akan menyerahkan diri dengan pasrah macam itu. Belum lagi, efeknya bisa membuat badan remuk dan pengeluaran membengkak. Orang macam Jongin pasti tidak mau merepotkan orang tua.

"Kau menginap di kamarku saja." Yifan memecahkan keheningan dan membuat keadaan semakin hening.

"Oke, fix." Sahut Luhan sambil merebut tas Jongin. "Antarkan tas ini ke nomor 927."

Jongin bahkan belum berkata iya atau tidak. Tapi Suho sudah menyeret tubuh Jongin. Yifan hanya menghela nafas. Mereka berdua sengaja, agar Yifan tidak merubah pikirannya.

"Ini hotel apa apartemen?" Jongin berceletuk yang membuat Yifan tersenyum. Karena sejak tadi Jongin hanya diam dan perkataan selanjutnya membuat Yifan tertawa pelan. "Ada ya orang yang menghabiskan uang untuk tidur semalam disini."

"Aku," jawab Yifan sambil mengambil tas Jongin yang ditaruh di lorong pintu. "Aku lupa kalau ranjangnya hanya satu."

"Aku di sofa saja." Ucap Jongin yang mengerti maksud Yifan.

Yifan hanya tersenyum sambil membuka lemari. Memberikan Jongin bantal, selimut, handuk dan piama. Beberapa hotel memang menyiapkan piama. Yifan membiarkan Jongin mandi lebih dahulu. Karena Yifan itu orangnya mager. Jadi tolong maklumi.

"Jongin," panggil Yifan yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Yifan hanya sedikit waswas jika Jongin berubah pikiran dan keluar dari kamar. Tapi ternyata tidak, Jongin sudah memakai piama dan baru saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tanpa ditanya Jongin langsung menjelaskan.

"Aku meminta kakakku untuk menjemputku." Jongin berkata dengan nada lemas. "Tapi tidak bisa, dia di pelabuhan sampai besok sore."

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu besok," Yifan jelas membuat Jongin bernafas lega. Lagi pula besok libur. "Repot ya, punya mantan Triad."

Pernyataan Yifan sama persis dengan Suho dan sukses membuat Jongin cemberut. Lagi pula Jongin juga malas berdebat dengan Yifan. Ia terlalu lelah tapi harus menyelesaikan tulisannya. Dan segera menyerahkannya pada sekretaris Jung. Sebelum akhirnya dikirim ke tim editor majalah. Jongin yang membuka laptopnya membuat Yifan penasaran. Majalah macam apa yang memperkerjakan Jongin.

Yifan cukup terkejut menemukan Jongin bekerja di sebuah majalah macam Cixing Media. Suasana kamar hotel Yifan jadi benar-benar tenang. Meski Yifan duduk di samping Jongin yang sibuk mengetik. Lagi pula Yifan jadi ikutan sibuk dan tenggelam untuk membaca majalah bisnis.

"Kenapa namamu Kim Jongin?" Yifan memecahkan keheningan saat Jongin baru saja menerima balasan dari sekretaris Jung berisi koreksi di sana sini. Jongin sedikit terharu mengetahui sekretaris Jung langsung membaca tulisannya. "Padahal kakakmu Zang Yixing."

"Nama Chinaku Zhang Zhong Ren," Jongin menjawab tanpa menatap Yifan. Lagi pula Yifan juga masih memandang tabnya dengan serius. "Aku juga punya nama Jepang, dulu ayah kandungku keturunan Jepang, lalu cerai dengan ibuku dan akhirnya aku menggunakan nama keluarga ibuku," Jongin bercerita dengan begitu santainya. Yifan terperangah saat Jongin menatap Yifan dengan sebegitu cerianya. "Mau tahu nama Jepangku?"

Yifan menaikkan alisnya karena terkejut meski menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kai," jawab Jongin dengan senyum sumringah. "Kai Nakashima." Namun Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat Yifan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Malah menatap Jongin dengan tatapan panjang. Antara kasihan atau entahlah. "Aah~ Ayah dan Ibuku bercerai karena tidak direstui oleh keluarga ayahku." Jongin berkata tanpa rasa sedih sama sekali. "Ibu dan ayahku sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing, selama mereka bahagia jadi tidak masalah."

Yifan tanpa sadar menepuk pelan kepala Jongin. Si mahasiswa jurusan bisnis ini hanya diam saja tidak terlalu terkejut, berbeda saat pertama kali Yifan mengelus kepalanya. Yifan mungkin baru sadar. Bisa jadi Sehun dan Jongin dekat, karena memiliki kisah keluarga yang sama. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya saat Yifan tersenyum meski tatapannya entah ke mana. Jongin rasa Yifan melamun karena Yifan memainkan surai Jongin seperti anak kecil. Namun sedetik kemudian Yifan tersentak kaget saat Jongin menatap Yifan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kangen Sehun ya?" Jongin tersenyum kecil dan hanya membuat Yifan tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yifan yang diberi anggukan oleh Jongin. "Tidur, nanti pagi setelah sarapan aku antar pulang." Jongin mengangguk sambil mematikan laptopnya.

. **ILYD**.

Jongin dan Yifan masih diam di lobby. Menunggu kamera Jongin. Tapi yang datang malah sekretaris Jung dan Suho. Jongin tentu bingung saat Suho memberikannya amplop putih. Kata sekretaris Jung, bayarannya akan di transfer bukan tunai.

"Aku sudah memeriksa hasil fotonya," ucap sekretaris Jung yang langsung diperiksa oleh Jongin. Hasil fotonya lumayan bahkan lebih dari prediksi Jongin. "Beberapa aku hapus yang tidak layak, sisanya kau tentukan sendiri foto mana yang akan kau pilih." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Meski Jongin sedikit tidak enak karena sempat meragukan asisten Siwon. "Tulisan yang terakhir kau kirimkan, bisa kau kirim pada editormu." Nah ini, berita yang sebenarnya Jongin nantikan.

"Kalau ini apa?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat amplop putih. Sekretaris yang ditatap Jongin malah menatap Suho.

"Untuk kalian berdua, karena kalian sudah tidak bergabung dengan komunitas, jadi kalian aku undang secara pribadi." Jelas Suho sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Gaya andalah Suho kalau sedang ingin menunjukkan sisi sok kerennya.

"Kalian?" Jongin menatap Yifan dengan bingung. "Kalian itu maksudnya..." Jongin melirik Yifan yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin Yifan tapi kemudian Jongin membulatkan mulutnya. "Oooh.. aku dan kakakku?"

Yifan dan Suho mengangguk dengan takzim yang malah membuat Jongin meringis pelan. Ia tidak yakin kakaknya mau pergi ke pesta Suho. Entah ini pesta macam apa. Masa ulang tahun sih?

"Aku sudah sertakan tiket pesawat dan kamar hotelnya ke Bangkok," Jongin langsung membuka amplopnya di hadapan Suho. Tidak sopan memang. "Kau tidak usah bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu nomor passport kalian." Meski hal itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Jongin tapi ada hal lain.

"Aku rasa kakakku tidak bisa semudah itu setuju," sesungguhnya Jongin memeriksa tiket pesawat yang diberikan Suho, kelas bisnis atau ekonomi. Tapi ternyata First class. Jongin mengembalikan amplop putih yang Suho berikan. "Aku bisa kena masalah." Gumam Jongin.

Tapi Suho menolak dengan pergi begitu saja. Jongin berniat ingin mengejar, tapi ditahan oleh Yifan. Jongin menatap Yifan yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Bermaksud agar Jongin menyerah. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, menuruti keinginan Suho. Lagi pula, Jongin mana bisa menolak permintaan orang yang lebih dewasa. Masalah macam ini hanya kakaknya yang bisa.

"Kau hanya perlu memberikannya pada kakakmu," Yifan tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa geli melihat Jongin yang frustrasi. "Kenapa kau sepanik ini?"

"Gege tidak tahu seberapa cerewetnya kakakku kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada memelas. "Aku bisa menebaknya sekarang, aku akan menjadi bola tenis," Jongin bahkan mengusak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Mereka berdua akan membuatku, mondar-mandir untuk menerima dan mengembalikan tiket ini," Jongin merengek sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku frustrasi."

"Kau bisa, kau bisa." Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak rambut Jongin yang sudah berantakan.

"Do'akan aku ya," Jongin berkata sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Tapi Yifan hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku serius Ge!" Jongin bahkan terlihat gusar hingga membuat Yifan kaget. Pertama, karena dibentak. Kedua, Yifan baru sadar sejak tadi Jongin memanggilnya dengan kata Gege bukan Paman seperti dulu.

Jongin menekan tombol password di pintu rumahnya dengan wajah cemberut. Jongin biasa menyusahkan kakaknya sih. Hanya saja sekarang ia disusahkan oleh polisi berpangkat Letnan dan CEO sekaligus. Kok rasanya, ia ingin jadi orang kurang ajar yang tidak tahu hutang budi ya?

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin langsung jatuh dengan tidak elegan. Yixing yang memegang mangkuk panas berisi mie rebus langsung berlari. Tentunya berlari untuk menyimpan mangkuk mie dan baru menghampiri Jongin yang sudah tergelatak tidak berdaya. Bahkan dengan keadaan pintu masih terbuka lebar. Yixing jadi harus menutup pintu dulu sebelum menghampiri Jongin yang seperti anak kecil yang terkena tantrum. Jongin tidak melempar barang sih tapi merengek dengan suara tidak jelas sambil rebahan di atas lantai.

"Ckckck, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Yixing sambil menjongkokkan tubuhnya. Sudah lama tidak melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Yixing sempat-sempatnya menusuk pipi Jongin dengan jarinya. Biasanya Jongin sok tenang dan manis. Dulu Yixing juga pernah melihat Jongin yang kumat seperti ini, kalau tidak salah karena ibu menyuruh Jongin untuk pindah ke China.

"Kenapa Gege tidak menjemputku?" tanya Jongin dengan galak hingga membuat Yixing menatap Jongin dengan heran. "Aaaaaa waeeeee?" Jongin bahkan meniru teriakan Jongdae. Tentunya Yixing tidak tahu kebiasaan Jongdae.

"Karena ada Suho," Yixing menjawab dengan tenang. "Lagi pula di sana ada Suho, Luhan dan Yifan," Yixing menatap Jongin dengan wajah sama merajuknya. "Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkanmu diculik Chanyeol lagi," Yixing beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Bangun." Titah Yixing.

Jongin hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Alis kanan Yixing bergetar melihat adiknya sendiri mengatakan 'cih' padanya. Yixing bercakak pinggang. Dan Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan masa bodoh.

"Apa teman-temanmu pernah melihatmu seperti ini?" tanya Yixing dengan nada heran sekaligus menyindir. Jongin tentu tidak menjawab dan hanya diam masih dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus merajuk. "Ho ho, kau pandai sekali berakting sok keren rupanya," Yixing berdecak pelan dan berniat meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Tapi kaki Yixing dijegal oleh Jongin yang sudah menegakkan tubunya meski masih betah duduk di atas lantai. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku menyebarkan kelakuan aslimu?"

"Tidak," bantah Jongin dengan malas. "Ini ada titipan," Jongin mengulurkan amplop titipan Suho. Saat Yixing akan mengambil, Jongin menarik tangannya. "Janji dulu padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Yixing sambil menghela nafas.

"Janji dulu!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa pun yang ada di dalam amplop ini, jangan kembalikan padaku." Tapi Jongin lagi-lagi menarik tangannya dan membuat Yixing gemas. "Janji dulu!"

"Iyaaaa."

Jongin beranjak berdiri dan memberikan amplop pada Yixing dengan pose kuda-kuda untuk lari. Yixing ikut memasang kuda-kuda melihatnya. Jongin merajuk lagi melihat posisi Yixing. Akhirnya Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Cukup menggoda adiknya sendiri. Yixing terlalu penasaran dengan isi amplop putih.

"Eh! Sundal!" teriak Yixing saat Jongin malah melempar amplop putih itu ke sofa dan berlari ke lantai dua. Jongin bahkan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat dan menguncinya dari dalam. Yixing terlalu terpukau dengan kecepatan Jongin dan hampir melupakan amplop putih. "Dasar aneh."

. **ILYD**.

"Aku tidak menyangka, selama ini Suho mengincar kakak Jongin," Kyungsoo memulai gosip paginya sambil membantu Jongdae menyiapkan makanan. Jongdae hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Mana kenal Jongdae dengan Suho. "Wah~ aku sampai sekarang penasaran."

"Mungkin Suho tipe masokis," celetuk Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa nyaring. "Siapa tahu ia punya kepribadian lain dibalik mukanya yang sombong itu," Baekhyun mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk setuju. Meski pun orang macam Yifan, Luhan dan Suho itu wajar jika sombong. "Yixing-ge itu sedikit kasar meski baiknya bukan main." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Jongdae membawa lauk terakhir, sup tofu kimchi untuk sarapan mereka bertiga. "Jadi kalian akan ke Thailand lagi?" Jongdae duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sendiri duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Sejak Jongin kembali ke rumahnya. Kamar Jongin dikuasai oleh Baekhyun. "Kalian hobi sekali ke sana."

"Ya gimana ya.." gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Selain dekat dan murah, cuman di sana aku bisa menggenggam tangan Baba tanpa dipandang aneh."

"Dan bercumbu dengan Baba," celetuk Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongdae meringis. Baekhyunnya sendiri hanya tertawa. "Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menangkap reaksi Jongdae yang janggal.

Jongdae mengakui dengan jujur. Ia pernah bertemu dengan kekasih Baekhyun yang seorang atlet rugbi. Lihat seberapa besarnya tubuh Baba, rasanya kok sedikit buat khawatir..

"Apa pinggangmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae yang membuat Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kok rasanya.."

"Tidak hanya kau yang penasaran." sahut Kyungsoo. "Aah~ dia ini yang masokis." gumam Kyungsoo sambil berdecak pelan.

"Kalian pikir buat apa selama ini aku rajin ke gym?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat keduanya saling menatap. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. "Menjaga stamina." Baekhyun tertawa saat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kita tutup pembicaraan ini," keluh Jongdae sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi. "Aku tidak mau nafsu makanku hilang."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Selalu, Baekhyun paling suka menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Dia membelikanku tiket pesawat dan memesan kamar hotel," jawab Kyungsoo dengan kalem. "Lumayan penerbangan kelas pertama." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Baekhyun nampak terdiam.

"Tumben, biasanya kau tolak." Jongdae yang berbicara dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengamati Kyungsoo yang punya wajah lurus seperti tembok. "Sudah mulai membuka hati?"

"Kalian sekamar?" Baekhyun menyela pertanyaan Jongdae. "Kalian tidak sekamar kan?" Baekhyun panik sekarang.

"Entah." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sikap masa bodoh andalannya.

"Kau berani sekamar dengan Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada gamang. Jongdae yang baru menyeruput kuah sup jadi ikut melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. "Luhan baik sih, tapi kau nekat."

"Dari pada dihindar terus, orangnya malah makin semangat," Kyungsoo mengambil sumpitnya untuk memulai makan. Kyungsoo itu kalau sudah mulai makan tidak mau bicara. Tapi Baekhyun keburu khawatir. "Sudahlah, aku bisa mengatasinya." Kyungsoo kini menatap Jongdae. "Lain kali tolong buang kondommu setelah melakukan hal macam itu dengan Sovi."

Jongdae hampir tersedak. Tapi Baekhyun masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemas. Peralihan topik pembicaraan Kyungsoo tidak berhasil sepertinya.

"Aku takut kau diperkosa," perkataan Baekhyun tentun membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tajam. Jongdae bahkan sampai berhenti mengunyah. "Mukanya manis, tapi bringas loh." Baekhyun rasanya jadi trauma. Karena dulu ia menjodohkan Jongin dengan Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin berakhir di rumah sakit. Kan Baekhyun juga tidak mau karena ulahnya menjodohkan Luhan dengan Kyungsoo malah membuat Kyungsoo jadi trauma pada Luhan.

"Tahu dari mana?" Kyungsoo mulai menatap Baekhyun dengan pias.

"Xiumin-ge, mantan Luhan."

"Dokter yang merawat Jongin itu?" tanya Jongdae dengan terkejut. Ia bingung, lingkup pertemanannya dan perkenalannya berpusat pada lelaki gay. Meski ada Sehun yang straight. Lebih dari itu, Jongdae jadi penasaran dengan Luhan dan Suho. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dibanding rasa penasaran. Jongdae lantas menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Jangan lupa bawa salep ya Kyung, buat jaga-jaga."

. **ILYD**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SLOW/END**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf selain ffn dan aff saya cuma punya akun sweek.**

 **Akun sweek juga hanya untuk kumpulan puisi dan cerpen**

 **Kalo untuk fanfic saya khususkan di ffn dan aff walau pun pembacanya semakin dikit dan pindah ke forum atau app lain.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7: PARTY**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sibuk menyikat gigi sambil berjalan ke beranda lantai dua karena mendengar suara bel. Ia hanya sedikit penasaran karena ini masih jam delapan pagi. Tapi mungkin ada tugas mendadak seperti biasa untuk kakaknya. Ah, sepertinya bukan, karena ia tidak melihat mobil dinas yang biasa dikendarai Leo tapi mobil lain.

Jongin sudah cukup terkejut saat kakaknya itu tidak protes dan mengiakan ajakan Suho. Dan sekarang ia bertambah terkejut melihat Suho datang ke rumah. Oke, itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Tapi kalau Suho mengecup bibir kakaknya dengan sebegitu santainya. Kok rasanya ada yang janggal. Belum lagi kakaknya ini malah membalas kecupan Suho dengan sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan berisik. Hubungan mereka sudah sejauh mana?

Untungnya mereka berciuman di halaman rumah. Dan terima kasih karena pagar rumah mereka begitu sangat tinggi. Namun saat ia menoleh ke beranda rumah tetangga. Seorang gadis SMA yang baru saja akan menjemur pakaian tampak tertegun. Keduanya saling melirik dengan canggung. Jongin menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir. Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kalau Jongin ikut, aku akan ikut."

Kalimat itu yang menyambut Jongin saat turun dari lantai dua. Jongin melihat Suho yang duduk di meja makan. Kakaknya yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap sibuk menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir. Jongin yang jarang minum kopi hanya menatap mereka dengan lalu. Malas juga terperangkap ke dalam obrolan orang dewasa macam mereka.

"Kau ikut?" Suho bertanya pada Jongin yang tengah menuangkan jus apel. Jongin melirik Yixing yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kakaknya itu jelas ingin ikut tapi gengsi. "Kakakmu mau ikut kalau kau juga ikut."

"Terserah." gumam Jongin seadanya. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan tulisannya. Jadi Jongin langsung naik ke atas kamar setelah mengambil sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Yixing. "Bisakah kalian berciuman di dalam rumah saja?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. "Tidak enak dilihat tetangga."

Hening, baik Yixing maupun Suho tidak ada yang membalas perkataan Jongin. Jongin malah menemukan Suho dan Yixing yang saling pandang. Kok, cara mereka saling menatap sedikit menyebalkan ya untuk Jongin.

.ILYD.

"Ayah akan pergi ke Thailand," Yifan menemukan Sehun yang hanya diam menonton di depan televisi. Padahal ayahnya sedang beres-beres, bukannya ikut membantu malah bersantai sendirian. Dengan tatapan lesu pula. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tahu," acuh Sehun. "Jongin juga ikut kan?"

Entah kenapa Yifan sepertinya sedikit mengerti kenapa Sehun terlihat murung. "Kau mau ikut juga?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. "Tapi kalau kau ikut, nanti kau kerepotan," Yifan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan. "Kau kan setampan ayahmu."

"Haha," Sehun tertawa dengan terpaksa saking terbiasanya dengan ayahnya ini. Yifan menaruh vacuum cleanernya dengan asal dan memilih duduk di samping Sehun. "Aku hanya kesal saja, kalau liburan denganku dia tidak pernah mau ikut."

"Aah~ mungkin karena ini pesta calon kakak iparnya," jawaban Yifan tentu membuat Sehun terdiam. Lebih tepatnya Sehun tampak termenung. Yifan mengambil handphone yang sejak tadi ia taruh di atas meja. "Kau tidak menyukai Jongin kan?" Yifan mendadak jadi waswas sendiri dengan jawaban Sehun. Meski tidak masalah Sehun menyukai pria atau wanita bahkan keduanya. Meski bisex itu sedikit rakus dan tidak berpendirian.

"Kalau aku tidak menyukainya mana mungkin kami bisa berteman," Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan heran. "Oh! Aku menyukainya dengan cara yang berbeda," entah kenapa Sehun jadi tertawa sendiri saat sadar arah pembicaraan ayahnya itu. "Siapa calon kakak ipar Jongin?" meski bukan urusan Sehun tapi ia lumayan penasaran.

"Suho." Yifan tahu pasti Sehun akan terkejut. Tapi tidak, Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin Jongin sudah cerita pada Sehun.

"Chanyeol tidak diundang kan?" Yifan sampai meletakkan handphonenya melihat wajah cemas Sehun. Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Sehun semakin cemas. Namun pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas. "Rasanya sedikit menyebalkan saat aku bisa lolos, sedangkan teman sendiri tertangkap hingga babak belur."

"Hm?"

"Aku seperti seorang pengecut." keluh Sehun sambil menghela nafas kesal. Sehun diam-diam menatap Yifan.

"Iya sih," jawab Yifan yang membuat dada Sehun seperti dipanah. Ayahnya ini benar-benar.. ah, sudahlah. "Tapi kalau kau sampai bonyok macam itu, ayah pasti tidak akan tinggal diam kan?" Yifan pada akhirnya menepuk pelan kepala Sehun. "Kalau kau terlibat pasti Jongin merasa bersalah."

"Iya sih." Sehun mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Ah ya! Ayah baru tahu Jongin punya ayah kandung orang Jepang." Yifan berkata dengan semangat dan malah menemukan Sehun yang tersentak kaget. Sehun menatap Yifan dengan curiga. "Jongin sendiri yang bilang."

"Apa dia cerita bagaimana ayah dan ibunya cerai?" Sehun mendapatkan ayahnya mengangguk pelan. Tapi rasanya ada yang janggal. Ayahnya mengangguk dengan raut wajah biasa saja. Dan Sehun yakin ayahnya tidak sedekat itu dengan Jongin. "Apa yang Jongin katakan?"

"Keluarga ayah kandung Jongin yang memaksa orang tuanya untuk cerai," Yifan mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum tipis. Bahkan setelahnya Sehun tertawa pelan. Yifan rasa cara Sehun tertawa sedikit berbeda. Seperti mengejek. "Sejak awal pernikahan orang tua Jongin sudah tidak direstui." Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada ragu.

"Dia berbohong," Sehun menatap ayahnya sambil menghela nafas. "Ayahnya selingkuh dengan wanita lain," Yifan mengerjapkan matanya dengan intensitas berlebihan. "Jadi keluarga ayah Jongin memaksa ibunya untuk menggugat cerai."

"Kenapa kau malah ceritakan pada ayah?!" wajarkan Yifan panik. Soalnya kenapa mulut anaknya ini jadi ember begini? Padahal cukup bilang kalau Jongin berbohong dan.. oke, dia akan penasaran. Dan mungkin akan mencari tahu sendiri.

"Supaya ayah tidak menyinggung nama Jepang atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan ayah Jongin," Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Jangan beri tahu siapa pun, termasuk dua sahabat ayah, Suho-ge dan Lu-ge."

"Hubungan ayah dan anak macam apa ini," gumam Yifan sambil melirik Sehun yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya. "Biasanya anak merahasiakan sesuatu dari ayahnya," melihat Sehun yang tersenyum miring membuat Yifan terkejut. "Hoho, apa yang kau rahasiakan dari ayah?"

"Banyak," jawab Sehun masih dengan senyum miringnya. "Sama seperti ayah," Sehun tertawa saat Yifan menatapnya dengan heran. "Jadi bagaimana hubungan ayah dengan dr Xiumin?"

.ILYD.

Dan di sinilah Jongin. Di dalam pesawat kelas pertama. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu berminat. Suho itu umurnya sudah terlalu tua untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Jongin juga masih memiliki tugas mengirim dua tulisan setiap hari ke majalah. Belum lagi, Sehun yang sedari kemarin menggerutu dan marah tidak jelas karena Jongin bersedia ikut liburan gratis selama tiga hari ke Thailand.

Tapi yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah ia menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki teman duduk . Kakaknya jelas duduk dengan bakal calon ipar. Kyungsoo yang dibelikan tiket oleh Luhan pasti duduk bersama. Pasangan Baekhyun dan Baba yang kalau berdiri berjajar bukan seperti angka 10 tapi 0 dan tanda ','. Dan jangan lupa pasangan pemilik perusahaan asuransi dan dokter ternama di Beijing, Yifan dan Xiumin. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi anggota komunitas yang diundang. Tapi siapa yang mau duduk bersama mantan kekasih pewaris kelompok Triad besar di daratan Tiongkok? Kalau ada, mungkin cari mati.

"Kai," panggilan itu meruntuhkan lamunan Jongin. Tidak hanya Jongin yang terkejut, Yixing dan Yifan sama terkejutnya. "Wah apa ini takdir?."

"Sejauh mana kau menyelidiki keluargaku?" Jongin bertanya dengan sedikit gugup. Ya kali ini ia hanya sedikit gugup. Berbeda dengan terakhir kali Jongin dan Chanyeol bertemu, karena ia mendapatkan tatapan mata yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tatapan kasihan atau apalah..

"Kau, apa kurang membuat adikku babak belur?" Yixing mendekati Chanyeol. Tentu saja, anak buahnya langsung menghadang jalan Yixing. "Atau kau berniat menculik adikku lagi dan menyiksanya lagi?" Yixing tidak menerobos hanya menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Dari pada kau terus menyiksanya bukankah sekalian saja kau bunuh?" perkataan Yixing tentu membuat semua orang terkejut terutama adiknya sendiri. Jongin sampai menelan ludahnya.

"Ide bagus," Chanyeol tersenyum dan tatapan Yixing semakin menggelap. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin mematahkan tangan dan kakinya," Chanyeol kini menatap Jongin yang sudah pias. "Tapi adikmu jadi tidak menarik lagi kan?" Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin menyentuh dagu Jongin langsung menatap Jongin dengan dingin karena Jongin refleks menangkis tangan Chanyeol. "Kalau aku bunuh, aku bisa mengawetkan tubuhnya dan menjadi pajangan di rumahku." Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat reaksi semua orang yang ketakutan. "Aku bercanda."

Segerombolan pramugari dan pramugara datang. Bahkan sang pilot pun ikut maju. Meminta semua orang untuk duduk dan memulai perjalanan. Semua orang menurut. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mau jadwal keberangkatannya ditunda.

"Apa kau mengundangnya?" Yixing yang bertanya pada Suho. Tapi Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ya meski cari mati juga sih tidak mengundang Chanyeol. Toh, Chanyeol juga sudah keluar dari komunitas.

"Aku sakit hati loh," seru Chanyeol dari samping Jongin. Padahal posisi keduanya berseberangan dan terhalang oleh satu angka. Suho dan Yixing berada di A1 dan B1, Jongin dan Chanyeol ada di C3 dan D3 dan. "Padahal Yixing dan Jongin yang bukan anggota saja di undang."

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Termasuk Jongin yang lebih memilih diam dan menggunakan headset yang sudah disediakan oleh maskapai penerbangan. Chanyeol kembali menatap Jongin yang pura-pura memilih lagu. Chanyeol pun hanya diam. Saat pemberitahuan bahwa semua penumpang bisa melepas sabuk pengamannya. Chanyeol kembali melirik Jongin yang pura-pura tidur. Ayolah, mana ada yang bisa tidur di samping orang yang pernah hampir membunuhmu.

"Kai," panggil Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tetap diam. "Kai Nakashima, padahal namamu bagus loh." Chanyeol hanya melirik Jongin yang masih pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Kai." Bisik Chanyeol sambil melepas cepat headset Jongin.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Jongin terlalu kesal untuk merasa takut. Lagi pula ini pesawat terbang. Ada Yixing kakaknya dan Xiumin yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menolongnya karena ulah Chanyeol. Meski Jongin bukan orang yang terbiasa menerima sakit karena luka fisik. Oke, sebenarnya ia takut belum lagi ditatap macam itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa duduk di sini bukan karena kebetulan," entah kenapa perkataan Chanyeol malah membuat Jongin mendengus kesal. Semua orang juga tahu. "Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menginap di kamarmu dan malah menginap di kamar Kris-ge?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Karena aku takut padamu." Cara Jongin menjawab berkebalikan dengan perkataannya.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan nada putus asa. " _Ore wa mada omae wo kitai suru_ (Aku masih menginginkanmu)." Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tertegun. Setelah Chanyeol melakukan ini semua. Chanyeol masih saja.. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Chanyeol sepertinya.

" _Demo.. suki ja naku natta_ (tapi, aku tidak menyukaimu lagi)." Tolak Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mencekik atau menghajarnya lagi.

" _Uso_ (Bohong)." Tuduh Chanyeol yang anehnya membuat Jongin tersenyum. Karena ini Chanyeol yang Jongin kenal. "Ada yang lucu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada mengancam.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Buang saja aku," Jongin tahu perkataannya lah yang membuat ekspresi Chanyeol kembali mengeras. "Jika kau tahu nama asliku, bukankah kau seharusnya mengerti kenapa aku menolak?" Jongin rasa Chanyeol sengaja menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak telinga yang akan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Bukan aku yang membuangmu," Chanyeol ingin menggapai tangan Jongin, tapi pasti akan ditepis lagi oleh pemiliknya. "Kau yang membuangku."

"Tuduhan macam apa itu?" Jongin tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. "Apa aku yang membuatmu babak belur dan melemparmu ke jalan?"

"Aku pikir kau dengan mudah menyukai Kris-ge," Chanyeol yang merubah arah pembicaraan. "Tapi ternyata selama ini dia mengincar seorang dokter." Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Ah, kau benar-benar tidak mengincarnya?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi sekarang kau bermaksud untuk melukai Yifan-ge?" Jongin terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Jika diperlukan," namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tertawa keras. Beberapa orang tampak mencuri lihat ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol. Hingga membuat seorang pramugari ragu untuk menyuguhkan makanan. "Aku akan menyerahkanmu dengan ikhlas jika Yifan-ge orangnya," Chanyeol berkata dengan santainya sebelum berterima kasih pada seorang pramugari cantik.

Jongin diam-diam melirik pelan Yifan yang duduk di seberang. Meski tidak mengerti, pasti Yifan sadar kalau ia sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan. Tanpa sadar Jongin meringis pelan yang malah membuat Yifan semakin bingung dan waswas.

"Tapi ya sudahlah, aku tidak akan memaksa." Celetuk Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kyousei suru (memaksa)?" Jongin merasa mungkin sekarang ia akan bebas. "Kau yakin?" sisi pesimis dan ketidakpercayaan Jongin muncul. Ia menghadapi Chanyeol yang memiliki dinamika yang terlalu ekstrem.

"Aku pikir membuat kakimu cedera, bisa membuatmu terpuruk," Chanyeol tentu ingat betul jika Jongin sangat menyukai seni tari hingga membuatnya menjadi guru tari. Meski hanya sebagai asisten dan itu pun mengajar anak kecil. "Tapi ternyata tidak, mungkin jika aku membuat tangan kananmu cedera, kau mungkin akan melatih tangan kirimu," Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang tak juga memakan hidangan dari pesawat. "Kau mungkin malah akan menjadi Nick Vujicic jika aku patahkan kedua tangan dan kakimu."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Namun tertawa terbahak-bahak sedetik kemudian. Ia tidak menertawakan Nick Vujicic. Jongin seharusnya takut. Entahlah, mungkin karena perumpamaan Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan bahkan ekstrem. Tapi keestreman itu yang membuat Jongin tertawa keras. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Jongin yang tertawa. Padahal Chanyeol tidak sedang melawak, justru mengancam.

"Sampai pesawat mendarat, ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita," Chanyeol mengatakannya tepat saat Jongin tengah mengendalikan suara tawanya. Dan hal itu sukses, membuat Jongin berhenti tertawa. "Aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam perselisihan kelompok kami."

"Karena itulah kau menghajarku habis-habisan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada heran. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Kejam."

"Itu belum seberapa," celetuk Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin seketika merasa bulu romanya meremang. "Kau akan merasakan yang lebih parah jika sampai menjadi tawanan mereka."

"Apakah tidak ada cara yang lebih aman selain membuatku cedera?" Jongin bertanya dengan gemas, tepatnya geram.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir pelan sebelum menjawab. "Ada," Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Anehnya malah membuat Jongin merasa ada firasat buruk menghampirinya. "Menjadi istri keduaku."

"Haha, terima kasih sudah membuat kakiku cedera." balas Jongin dengan kesal. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis.

Jongin mengambil jus jeruk tanpa es yang ia pilih. Jika tengah bertransportasi menggunakan pesawat usahakan untuk tidak memesan kopi, teh atau minuman apa pun yang perlu diseduh maupun dengan tambahan es batu. Kita tidak tahu asal muasal air yang digunakan. Karena rata-rata air untuk kopi dan air untuk menyiram toilet menggunakan sumber air yang sama. Meski pun melalui desain dari pengairan yang sangat baik hingga kesempatan untuk terkontaminasi sangat kecil. Tetap saja membuat Jongin sedikit mual untuk membayangkannya.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kau ke Thailand?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya. Tidak mungkin kan hanya demi berbincang-bincang dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu lebih leluasa," jawab Chanyeol yang tentu tidak langsung dipercayai oleh Jongin. "Aku tahu kau akan ke Thailand, oleh karena itu aku mengubah jadwal pertemuan dengan kolegaku di Thailand." Chanyeol tersenyum saat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Sedikit." Balas Jongin.

"Kau tidak merasa tersentuh gitu?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin berdecih pelan.

"Maaf, tapi tidak sedikit pun."

Bahkan hingga mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu untuk menanti koper. Entah menurut Chanyeol itu benar atau Jonginnya saja yang terlalu sensitif. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengatakan kata maaf sama sekali. Setidaknya meski sedikit, mungkin Jongin akan memaafkan Chanyeol. Mungkin..

"Kai," panggil Chanyeol saat koper Chanyeol yang pertama kali datang dan diantar oleh pegawai bandara. Chanyeol tampak diam sejenak, saat beberapa orang menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas kala Jongin mendekati Chanyeol. "Jika aku meminta maaf apa kau akan memaafkanku?" Masih dengan bahasa Jepang, Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Jongin tersenyum pelan sebelum menjawab. "Ternyata aku orangnya dendaman." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Jongin.

Selepas Chanyeol pergi. Semua orang, oke terlalu berlebihan. Tepatnya Yixing, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengerubuni Jongin. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memasang telinga dengan tajam.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada frustrasi saking khawatirnya.

"Maaf." Jawab Jongin sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas sofa yang ternyata terlalu empuk karena terlalu sering digunakan.

"Kau jawab apa?" Kini Kyungsoo yang bertanya dan duduk di samping kiri Jongin. Kyungsoo hampir terperosok ke dalam sofa yang terlalu 'empuk'.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya." Jongin menjawab yang membuat terutama Baekhyun tertegun.

Baekhyun mencekram bahu Jongin dengan kencang. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan di pesawat?"

"Nick Vujicic."

Jongin meringis pelan saat Kyungsoo menarik bahunya. "Tadi aku mendengar nama Kris-ge."

Jongin melirik Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Jongin tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab. Jongin bingung harus berkata apa. Belum lagi ada Xiumin di dekat Yifan. Makin tidak enak kalau dibicarakan di sini.

"Chanyeol pikir aku dan Kris-ge memiliki satu hubungan," jawab Jongin dengan pelan. Sebenarnya tidak ada perjanjian tertulis antara Jongin, Yifan, Luhan maupun Suho. Bahwa Jongin tidak boleh bilang pernah sekamar berdua dengan Yifan. Meski tidak melakukan apa pun tapi kan konteksnya sedikit terasa vulgar. "Karena Kris-ge yang menolongku dan mengatarku sampai rumah sakit," Jongin berkata dengan cepat dan entah kenapa ia merasa ia begitu pintar berbohong. "Tapi karena melihat sendiri Kris-ge dan dr Xiumin bersama, jadi kesalahpahamannya langsung terkonfirmasi."

"Lalu hubunganmu dan Chanyeol?" Kali ini Suho yang bertanya.

"Dia sudah membuangku."

Jongin tahu, itu merupakan pilihan kata yang begitu dramatis. Tapi lebih baik merendahkan diri di hadapan puluhan pasang mata. Seperempat menaruh empati sisanya hanya ingin mencari tahu. Karena sisa dari seperempat orang ini yang bertugas menyebarkan berita bahwa Jongin dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin menarik koper kecilnya. Menolak bantuan dari Baba yang atletis dan berhati lembut. Pantas Baekhyun dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Baba. Posisi duduk di dalam bus pun kembali terjadi. Ia kembali menjadi satu-satunya yang sendirian. Bedanya, tidak ada lagi Chanyeol. Jongin diam-diam mengeluh dengan nasib percintaannya.

 _Who wrote the book on goodbye?_

 **(Siapa yang menulis buku tentang perpisahan?)**

 _There's never been a way to make this easy_

 **(Tidak akan pernah ada cara untuk membuatnya mudah)**

 _When there's nothing quite wrong but it don't feel Rights_

 **(Ketika tidak ada yang salah tapi juga terasa tidak benar)**

Lagu Luv menjadi backsound yang menggema di dalam bus. Pengatar perjalanan menuju hotel tempat mereka akan menginap sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Suho. Lagu sendu dan awan mendung kota Phuket entah kenapa membuat Jongin kesal. Apa ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

.ILYD.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dansa berlapis pasir. Meski hanya gerakan kecil, Jongin dipaksa turun oleh Baekhyun. Baba bahkan membantu Baekhyun untuk mendorong Jongin. Lucunya Kyungsoo datang hanya untuk memberikan Jongin segelas beer. Lagu ketiga diputar. Jongin melarikan diri dari Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk. Pesta ulang tahun orang desawa benar-benar berbeda.

Jongin diam-diam keluar dari kerumunan pesta. Pestanya berlangsung di sebuah hotel yang memiliki privat beach. The Surin Phuket di daerah Choeng Thale, distrik Thalang. Mulai dari matahari terbenam hingga benar-benar menghilang. Semua orang sudah mabuk dan semakin menggila. Terutama Kyungsoo. Ada yang unik dengan efek alkohol yang selama ini Jongin amati. Baekhyun yang cerewet dan ceria menjadi pendiam. Kyungsoo yang muram dan dingin berubah menjadi liar dan mengkhawatirkan.

Jongin baru saja duduk diatas pasir dengan segelas beer besar dan sepiring kecil cemilan saat Yifan menghampirinya. Tanpa permisi duduk di sampingnya dan menodong sebuah pertanyaan. "Apa yang Chanyeol katakan padamu?" Yifan bertanya saat Jongin baru saja menoleh. "Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Dia bertanya kenapa aku menginap di kamarmu," Jongin menjawab sambil mengambil cracker berisi daging asap tipis dan keju lembar. "Aku jawab karena aku takut," Jongin memasukkan cracker sekali gigit itu dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Salah satu trik agar ia tak mudah mabuk. Karena beernya masih bersisa banyak. "Lalu dia bilang ia tidak keberatan untuk.." Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat Xiumin mendekat. "..untuk membiarkanku bebas." Jongin tersenyum kecil saat Xiumin menepuk bahu Yifan. Dan dengan begitu naturalnya Yifan menarik tangan Xiumin untuk duduk disampanginya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Xiumin. "Hanya itu saja." Jongin terpaksa harus berbohong dan menegak birnya lagi. Ia lalu menawarkan cemilan pada Yifan dan Xiumin.

"Tatomu?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba sambil menatap lengan Jongin. Kebetulan Jongin tengah menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. "Aku baru tahu ada teknik laser sehalus itu sampai tidak terlihat." Yifan baru sadar tato Jongin sudah menghilang.

"Itu tato temporer," Jawab Jongin sambil terkikik geli. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk langsung bergabung dengan kelompok Triad," Jongin jadi teringat saat ia direkomendasikan tempat tato oleh anak buah Chanyeol. Dan pertengkarannya dengan Yifan di pesta Baekhyun. "Lagi pula simbol asli kelompok Triad Chanyeol berbentuk tribal bukan binatang seperti Yakuza." Perjelas Jongin.

"Yah, wajar saja kalau aku salah paham," gumam Yifan tidak mau disalahkan yang membuat Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Biarkan Yifan menang karena di samping Yifan ada dr Xiumin kan tidak lucu, kalor Yifan kalah berdebat dengan bocah macam Jongin. "Lagi pula dulu hubungan kita sangat jelek."

"Sejelek apa?" tanya Xiumin yang sejak tadi mengamati.

"Seperti.." Yifan bergumama pelan dan menatap Jongin.

"Ayah dan anak." Jawab Jongin dengan spontan. Oia, kan yang tahu Yifan punya anak hanya beberapa orang saja. Jongin kelepasan karena teringat Sehun. Lagi pula Xiumin sepertinya juga tahu kalau Yifan sudah punya anak.

"Anak yang nakal." Yifan mengangguk pelan.

"Dan ayah yang otoriter." Jongin tidak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang seperti tengah berlari. Terlambat sebelum mencari arah suara. Seseorang itu sudah memeluk Jongin dari belakang dan berteriak. "Itadakimasu!" dan terjadilah kekerasan yang sedikit memalukan. Orang itu menggigit leher Jongin dengan keras.

"Kyungsoo!" geram Jongin sambil mendorong wajah Kyungsoo. Si pelaku tergeletak di atas pasir. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk memeriksa lehernya. "Berdarah tidak? Berdarah tidak?" tanya Jongin dengan panik pada dr Xiumin. Sang dokter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kaku. Mungkin saking terkejutnya. "Bocah ini kalau sudah mabuk bikin geger saja." Keluh Jongin sambil mendekati Kyungsoo.

Baru saja beberapa langkah Jongin memapah si makhluk belo. Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba membuka kelopak matanya dan menarik tubuh Jongin. Tapi untung saja dengan cepat Jongin membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya. Semengkhawatirkan ini lah keadaan Kyungsoo jika sudah mabuk. Kyungsoonya sendiri meronta dengan kesal. Jongin? Berteriak dengan kesal. Yifan dan Xiumin menonton dengan takjub dari kejauhan.

"Baba!" teriak Jongin saat Baba berjalan sambil membopong Baekhyun. Melihat Jongin tengah kesulitan. Baba refleks langsung mendekat dan melupakan Baekhyun yang terjelembab. "Baekhyunnya jangan ditinggal!" Jongin seketika memekik melihat wajah Baekhyun terbenam pasir. Untung saja Baekhyun lagi mabuk bisa-bisa langsung minta putus kalau sadar.

"Beer dan udara tropis, benar-benar membuat kepala Kyungsoo gerah," gumam Baba yang masih sibuk membopong Baekhyun. "Aku cuma bisa memberikan ini padamu," Ucap Baba sambil menunjuk saku celananya dan ternyata itu adalah lakban hitam. "Kalau nanti malam kau ingin tidur nyenyak lebih baik buat tangan dan kakinya tidak bergerak."

"Itu bukannya tindakan kriminal ya?" gumam Jonging yang harus bersabar dan tabah karena Kyungsoo yang sudah mengerayangi tubuhnya. Belum lagi usaha Kyungsoo untuk mencium Jongin. Sambil jinjit-jinjit pula. Berterimakasih lah karena tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil.

"Atau kau bisa memvideokannya, dan menjadikannya blackmail?" Baba memberikan ide yang lebih gawat. Mungkin Baba juga sudah mabuk. Itu tipikal ide yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Tapi kan, tidak lucu kalau isi videonya Kyungsoo yang berusaha memerkosaku." Tolak Jongin yang membuat Baba mengangguk takzim. Jongin niatnya bercanda loh, kok malah ditanggapi serius oleh Baba.

"Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan khawatir. Jongin berpapasan dengan Luhan saat masuk ke dalam hotel dengan Baba. "Aku baru kali ini lihat Kyungsoo semabuk ini." Luhan menatap geli Jongin yang hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk erat oleh Kyungsoo. "Tolong jaga Kyungsoo ya." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

Jongin kira Luhan akan menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Tapi kalau pun Luhan menawarkan diri, pasti Jongin tolak. Gosip yang beredar kan Luhan lumayan playboy dengan wajah secantik itu. Bisa jadi malah Luhan yang kesenengan kalo Kyungsoo mabuknya macam ini. Jongin niatnya ingin meminta bantuan yang lain. Tapi kakaknya sejak tadi sudah menghilang dengan Suho. Dan pilihan lainnya Yifan yang sedang bermesraan dengan Xiumin. Kan jadi tidak enak kalau merusak kesenangan orang lain.

Susah payah Jongin berhasil membawa Kyungsoo dengan bantuan pelayan hotel. Meski harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Karena Kyungsoo berhasil menciumnya dengan telak dan disaksikan oleh pelayan hotel yang terpaksa langsung pergi tanpa diberi uang tip.

"Jongin aku patah hati loh!" seru Kyungsoo yang berbaring di atas tubuh Jongin. Mereka belum sampai ranjang tapi di lantai kamar hotel. Untung pelayan hotel tersebut menutup pintu dengan benar. "Kris-ge beneran dengan Xiumin-ge?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada merengek.

"Sudah diberi ini itu oleh Luhan masih saja patah hati karena Yifan?!" bentak Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo. "Dasar Sundal!"

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan Jongin!" rengek Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin menghela nafas.

Lalu buat apa Kyungsoo menerima ini semua dari Luhan. Padahal Jongin terkesan melihat Luhan yang memilihkan kamar hotel untuk Kyungsoo yang sama dengan Jongin. Itu berarti Luhan memang serius. Tapi Jongin sedikit khawatir karena ranjangnya hanya satu.

"Kalau Luhan sudah tidak tertarik padamu," ceramah Jongin dimulai. "Jangan merengek dan mengatakan kalau Luhan hanya mempermainkanmu." Jongin bercakak pinggang dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung duduk bersimpuh meski dengan wajah teler dan rambut acak-acakan. Belum lagi dengan sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo yang kotor karena pasir. "Mandi sana!" Jongin kan jadi malas marah-marah melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang kacau.

"Mandiin~"

Jongin bercakak pinggang dengan wajah geram. Namun terhenti oleh suara dering handphone Kyungsoo yang ada di atas meja. Tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang tengah mabuk berat. Jongin duduk di atas sofa dan menonton Kyungsoo yang merangkak. Terlambat, dering handphonenya mati dan tidak bersuara lagi.

"Handphone, dimana kau?" racau Kyungsoo sambil mengecek di bawah ranjang. "Handphone jawab aku, kau dimana?" ulang Kyungsoo yang kini mengecek di bawah kolong meja. Padahal kalau Kyungsoo mau berdiri, dia bisa langsung menemukan handphonenya. "Handphone? Tolong jawab aku," Kyoongsoo tampak duduk bersandar di kaki ranjang dengan lemas. "Handphone~ aku tidak dapat menemukanmu," Kyungsoo tampak menunjukkan wajah sedih yang membuat Jongin gemas. "Ya ampun handphone, malang sekali nasibmu."

Jongin tidak bisa menahannya. Kyungsoo yang merana jelas membuat Jongin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kacau sekali makhluk tsundere satu ini.

.ILYD.

Tebakan Jongin benar, sepanjang malam Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat. Padahal Thailand sedang panas-panasnya. Belum lagi, Jongin juga harus mengurus Kyungsoo yang mengalami hangover di pagi hari. Memesan sarapan di kamar sekaligus jus lemon yang ditambah garam untuk mengurangi rasa pusing Kyungsoo. Jongin akan ikhlas melakukan ini jika istrinya yang tengah mengalami morning sick. Tapi tidak, untuk Kyungsoo yang pusing karena kebanyakan minum.

"Sudah sana tidur lagi." Keluh Jongin sambil menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

Karena setidaknya butuh waktu hingga 8 sampai 24 jam untuk menghilangkan efek samping kelebihan minum. Dan Jongin punya waktu untuk mengerjakan tulisannya. Karena Jongin memiliki beberapa materi yang tinggal di tulis. Jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk dikerjakan. Baekhyun dan Baba mengajak untuk berenang. Tapi Jongin harus menjaga bocah yang tadi malam mempermalukan diri di depan orang yang disukai dan menyukainya.

Jongin bahkan tidak sadar jika sudah waktunya makan siang jika tidak di telfon oleh Luhan. Dan dengan baik hatinya Luhan mau mengantarkan makan siang untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih tidur terkapar. Meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo sesekali bangun dan meminta minuman. Alkohol jelas membuat dehidrasi.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo semabuk ini." Luhan membuka topik pembicaraan saat Jongin tengah memposting tulisannya. "Memangnya dia ada masalah apa sampai semabuk ini?"

"Stress." Jawab Jongin saat memeriksa tulisannya lagi.

"Stress kenapa?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Jongin masa mau bilang yang sebenarnya. Jadi Jongin mencari kata yang tepat dan sedikit menyesalinya. "Jomblo."

"Serius?" Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak terkikik geli. Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan pasti. "Bukan karena Yifan dan Xiumin kan?"

Sial, Luhan kenapa bisa sepeka itu sih? Jadi Jongin hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. Bukannya kecewa, Luhan malah tampak biasa saja. Ini dunia dewasa yang tidak bisa Jongin gapai dengan mudah. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa atau belajar dari pengalaman. Entahlah, tapi tatapan itu memiliki arti lain yang mungkin mengandung makna, ia akan merebut hati Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Dua jam lagi kita akan jalan-jalan," ucap Luhan sambil membenarkan selimut Kyungsoo. Seharian ini Kyungsoo menghabiskan dengan tidur dan tidur. "Kalau keadaan Kyungsoo membaik, kita ajak dia jalan-jalan."

Rasa sakit Kyungsoo membaik dengan ditandai amukan dan omelan karena Jongin tidak membangunkannya saat Luhan datang. Bukannya berterimakasih malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi perdebatan mereka berakhir saat melihat Yifan dan Xiumin di lobby hotel dengan koper biru milik Xiumin.

"Dr sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jongin heran. Xiumin hanya mengangguk dan bilang kalau ia memang hanya datang untuk pesta ulang tahun Suho saja. "Yah, Kris-ge jadi kesepian dong?" goda Jongin yang membuat Yifan mendelik pelan.

Setelah Yifan mengatar Xiumin sampai mobil yang disediakan hotel. Ia kembali ke lobby sebagai titik kumpul. Ternyata Luhan yang mengkoordinir. Meski yang ikut ya kelompok itu-itu saja. Geng Yifan Luhan Suho ditambah Yixing, Baekhyun, Baba, Kyungsoo dan tentu saja Jongin. Karena yang lain memiliki tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Sebelum nanti malam mereka mengadakan pesta lagi. Entah pesta macam apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan. Yang pasti Jongin harus menjaga Kyungsoo untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya," ucap Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Jongin. Luhan sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran orang deh. "Dari pagi kau hanya diam di kamar kan?" Luhan memang ahlinya merayu dan memang Jongin sudah jengah untuk menjaga Kyungsoo yang banyak maunya. Jadinya Joongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Jungceylon." Jawab Luhan yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Mall di daerah Patong."

"Hah? Jauh-jauh ke Thailand malah pergi ke mall?" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ya mau gimana lagi, ia jalan-jalan dengan manusia-manusia tajir dan hobi menghamburkan uang. "Aku tidak jadi ikut." Ucap Jongin.

Tapi Yifan mencegat dan menarik tangan Jongin. Yifan bahkan merangkul bahu Jongin dengan erat. Jongin mengerut saat menemukan senyuman mengancam dari Yifan.

"Kau temani aku," ucap Yifan yang membuat Jongin bingung. "Yang lain sudah berpasangan, aku tidak mau jalan sendirian." Jongin menatap sekeliling. Lagi pula kalau ada Xiumin, Jongin juga yang akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar tak memiliki pasangan. Jongin menolak. "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi Sugar Daddy mu sehari?" tawar Yifan yang melah membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengotrol raut wajahnya. "Aku akan belikan apa yang kau inginkan." Kini tangan Yifan berubah menjadi dipinggang Jongin, yang justru membuat Jongin merinding.

"Aku ikut.. Aku ikut.." bisik Jongin sebagai tanda menyerah. Yifan itu baru digoda sedikit di depan Xiumin, langsung balas dendam. Yifan langsung tersenyum sambil melepas rangkulannya.

Jongin langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin hanya bisa menaikan kedua bahunya. ' _Orang macam itu yang kau sukai?_ ' ucap Jongin tanpa suara. Sialnya tertangkap jelas oleh mata Luhan. Hingga Luhan memberikannya senyuman kecil yang sedikit menakutkan. Buru-buru Jongin mengejar Yifan yang masuk ke dalam mobil hotel.

"Benar-benar masa puber kedua." Gumam Jongin saat melihat Yifan yang melihat semua barang dengan teliti. Mulai dari baju, sepatu, sabuk hingga parfum. Ini sudah toko entah keberapa dan belanjaan keberapa. Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain sebenarnya. Oh yang berbeda hanya Suho yang sibuk memilih ini itu untuk kakaknya. Meski berulang-ulang kakaknya harus menolak. "Sudah?" tanya Jongin dengan senang saat Yifan mendekati kasir.

"Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Yifan sambil menyerahkan Black Cardnya. Jongin sampai berdecak panjang melihat kumpulan Black Cad Yifan dari berbagai bank yang tidak sengaja terlihat. "Hari ini kan, aku jadi Sugar Daddymu."

Jongin lagi-lagi menunjukkan ekspresi wajah tidak terkontrol. Sama halnya dengan mbak-mbak kasir yang tertegun. Dia bahkan menatap Yifan dan Jongin bergantian. Entah mbaknya bisa bahasa Mandarin atau mbaknya terkejut saat Yifan bilang Sugar Daddy. Refleks Jongin memukul lengan Yifan dengan pelan. Entah karena apa Jongin malah meminta maaf pada mbak-mbak kasir yang langsung sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, berganti dengan kekehan pelan.

Karena itu belanjaan Yifan jadi Jongin tidak memiliki rasa harus membantu. Lagi pula, Yifan hanya oke bukan ralat karena Yifan membeli sepasang sepatu, kemeja, jaket untuk Sehun dan entah apa lagi. Kini mereka berakhir di toko jam tangan. Jongin jadi ingat ulang tahun ayahnya sebentar lagi. Jadi ia ikut melihat meski tidak yakin untuk bisa membeli. Tapi Yifan sudah menentukan pilihan pada jam tangan couple. Jongin rasa satunya pasti untuk dr Xiumin. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum karena meski Yifan itu menyebalkan ternyata punya sisi romantis.

"Jam tangan ini bukan untukmu loh!" ucap Yifan tiba-tiba saat menemukan Jongin yang tersenyum kecil. Jonginnya jelas langsung tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Yifan dengan bingung. "Kalau kau mau, pilih yang lain saja."

"Aku tahu mana mungkin kita pakai jam couple ge," sewot Jongin dengan kesal sambil menghela nafas. "Itu buat dr Xiumin kan?" goda Jongin. Ih, Jongin diam-diam jadi sedikit iri pada dr Xiumin. Tapi Yifan malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bohong." Jongin masih keras kepala dan Yifan bercakak pinggang.

"Percayalah pada Sugar Daddymu ini," ucap Yifan sambil mencolek dagu Jongin yang membuat Jongin begidig ngeri. "Itu buat Sehun dan calon pacarnya."

"Hoo, jadi Sehun sudah cerita?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yifan tersenyum.

"Jadi benar, Sehun sedang mendekati seorang gadis?" Yifan malah balik bertanya yang membuat Jongin melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. Sial, dia dijebak.

Jongin membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan terkejut. "Sial, bisa – bisa aku dibunuh Sehun." Jongin mengeluh dan menemukan Yifan yang tersenyum kecil. Tunggu ada yang janggal. "Masa? Yakin buat Sehun?" Jongin masih belum percaya. "Kayaknya lebih masuk akal kalau untukmu dan dr Xiumin."

"Jam tangan couple itu biasanya untuk pria dan wanita," ucap Yifan dengan gemas sambil menunjukkan jam tangan yang ia beli. "Ya kali, Xiumin pakai warna rose gold?" tanya Yifan.

"Tapi cocok kok, kalau dr Xiumin yang pakai." Jongin masih bersikeras.

"Anak ini~" gumam Yifan dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian beli saja untuk dr Xiumin kalau begitu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Jongin menunjuk sebuah jam tangan uniseks berwarna hitam dan putih. "Ini contohnya seperti ini," Jongin entah kenapa jadi bersemangat sendiri. "Untuk gege hitam dan dr Xiumin putih, jadi seperti yin dan yang kan?"

"Oh.. aku jahat dan Xiumin baik, gitu?" tanya Yifan yang diberi anggukan semangat oleh Jongin. Meski Jongin tidak bermaksud sampai seperti itu. Yifan dengan kesal mencubit pipi Jongin. "Sudah ayo ke tempat lain." Yifan merangkul dan sedikit menyeret Jongin yang masih keras kepala. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Abisnya aku gemas!" decak Jongin dengan kesal.

"Gemas kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang baru keluar dari toko sebelah dengan Kyungsoo.

"Diiaa..." Jongin langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Jongin tersadar, buat apa mengurusi persoalan cinta segi empat orang ini. "Tidak apa-apa, aku gemas dengan kasirnya." Ucap Jongin yang jelas-jelas tadi menunjuk Yifan. "Ayo ge, kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Toko kacamata itu." Ucap Yifan yang malah membuat Jongin jalan duluan dan meninggalkan ketiganya. "Aku susul Jongin dulu ya." Yifan melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu belanjaan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang terasa sekali muramnya. Kyungsoo merasa Jongin benar-benar beruntung hari ini.

"Bukan, ini semua belanjaanku, dia dari tadi hanya lihat-lihat." Yifan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dan dengan buru-buru menyusul Jongin yang sudah masuk ke dalam toko.

Yifan baru saja masuk saat mendengar pekikan girang dari Baekhyun. "Tuh kan cocok!" Yifan jadi penasaran sendiri melihatnya. Karena Yifan pikir Baekhyun tengah mengomentari Baba tapi ternyata malah Jongin.

"Beli ini saja." Saran Baba pada Jongin.

"Tidak." Jongin melepaskan kaca mata hitam. Namun sang kasir yang bisa berbicara bahasa Mandarin berkata bahwa kaca mata yang di pegang Jongin mendapat diskon sebesar 75%.

"Ambil saja." Baekhyun memaksa. Tanpa melihat harganya, Jongin tetap menggelengkan kepala. Dan handphone semua orang berdering, berisi pesan dari Luhan untuk segera berkumpul di titik awal. "Ayo, kembali." Jongin menyerahkan kaca mata itu pada pelayan toko.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul kecuali Yifan. Entah perasaan Jongin saja atau memang Baekhyun dan Baba diam-diam sudah ada di sisi kanan dan kiri Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sejak tadi terus mengamatinya. Akhirnya Yifan datang dengan begitu santainya hingga membuat Suho dan Luhan menatap Yifan dengan kesal.

"Tega ya ninggalin Daddynya sendiri." Gumam Yifan yang membelah posisi Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Hingga membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau bergeser dan berdiri disamping Baba. "Sekarang kemana?" tanya Yifan sambil merangkul bahu Jongin.

"Naka Market," jawab Luhan. "Market yang hanya buka pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu."

"Sejenis tempat street food ya?" tanya Yifan dengan malas. Yifan menurunkan rangkulannya. "Aku tidak ikut."

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo buru-buru mengangkat tangannya.

"Kami juga harus menyiapkan pesta selanjutnya." Suho menatap Yixing yang mengangguk pelan.

Jongin mengeluh pelan. Benar kan, dia seharusnya tidak ikut. Diam-diam Jongin menatap Yifan dengan kesal. Meski sebenarnya ia juga penasaran kenapa Suho dan kakaknya yang harus mengatur pesta selanjutnya. Katanya mereka akan mengundang kelompok dari negara Thailand. Entah dalam rangka apa.

"Kami ikut!" seru Baba sambil merangkul Baekhyun dan Jongin secara bersamaan. "Aku rasa, karena kita membawa dua mobil, kita bisa bagi dua." Baba sudah berbicara maka Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya sudah aku ikut," keluh Yifan yang membuat semua orang heran. "Anak ini ikut masa aku tidak ikut?" tanya Yifan sambil menunjuk Jongin. "Lagi pula kau mau jadi obat nyamuk?"

"Kita biasa jalan bertiga kok, ge." Dusta Baba sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tadi dia sudah menemaniku," ucap Yifan dengan senyum yang sama. "Jadi sekarang gantian aku yang menemaninya." Yifan menatap Jongin yang tengah menatap Baba.

Baba mengangguk pelan sedangkan Jongin terus menatap Baba dan Baekhyun dengan heran. Perasaannya saja atau memang Baba dan Baekhyun seperti tengah menjaganya. Kini Jongin berganti menatap Yifan yang tengah menatapnya. Kenapa coba Yifan ini? Melarikan diri dari Kyungsoo? Tapi Yifan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja yang kembali ke hotel?" tanya Yixing yang memang memiliki rasa kepekaan yang sedikit menyeramkan. "Kau ikut saja temani Luhan." Yixing berkata pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat sekali bimbangnya. Yixing diam-diam menatap Jongin yang tersenyum kecil.

Tebakan Jongin benar, melihat Kyungsoo yang mengikuti keputusan Yixing membuat raut wajah Yifan yang sedikit berubah. Kalau bisa dirangkum menjadi satu kasus Yifan itu sedikit rumit. Luhan – Kyungsoo – Yifan – Xiumin. Sialnya, Xiumin mantan Luhan. Dan yang masih menjadi misteri perasaan Xiumin. Tapi Jongin rasa Xiumin menyukai Yifan juga.

"Kenapa?" Yifan merasa diamati oleh Jongin.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Aku tidak mau menjadi tembok pembatas antara hubungan rumit kalian." Ucap Jongin yang membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahi. Tapi Jongin tahu maksud Yifan saat meremas lengan atasnya dengan kuat. Meski Yifan tersenyum pelan.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu." Yifan berkata dengan nada tajam.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak akan ragu-ragu kalau begitu," Jongin tersenyum kala Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku akan menikmati permainan Sugar Daddy-mu." Jongin menemukan Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tertegun. "Bagaimana Daddy? Sudah siap?" Jongin tertawa keras kala Yifan menatapnya dengan gelalapan.

Yifan dengan cepat mengendalikan keterkejutannya. "Jadi Baby mau apa dari Daddy?" Yifan menjawab dengan nada menggoda yang malah membuat Jongin menganga.

"Sial." Rutuk Jongin pelan yang membuat Yifan refleks mengusak rambut Jongin dengan gemas.

. **ILYD**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARTY/END**

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8: BANG!**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolan Yixing dan Suho saat menunggu mobil dari hotel. Yixing bilang kakaknya itu akan menghubungi teman-temannya. Jongin tidak tahu jika kakaknya memiliki teman di Thailand. Tapi karena Suho juga tengah menelfon supir hotel. Jongin mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sebenarnya Jongin lumayan berwah-wah ria dengan hotel yang menyediakan mobil berjenis alphard. Tapi wajar sih, ada tiga orang yang menggunakan pelayanan kamar paling mahal. Yang awalnya hanya diisi oleh Yifan, Jongin, Baba dan Baekhyun. Kini bertambah menjadi dua orang. Baba memilih duduk di samping supir. Luhan dan Yifan di barisan ke dua. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk di paling belakang. Baekhyun yang biasanya paling tidak suka duduk di tengah. Rela duduk di tengah, karena sikap dingin Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin.

"Kita hanya punya waktu dua jam di sini," ucap Luhan sambil menatap jamnya. "Titik kumpulnya di sini lagi, oke?" semua orang langsung mengangguk.

Baba dan Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Jongin bingung untuk mengajak Yifan atau pergi sendiri saja. Soalnya Jongin tidak enak melihat Kyungsoo yang terus menatap Yifan. Dan Luhan yang entah kenapa jadi ikut ragu mengajak Kyungsoo. Jadi Jongin berinisiatif jalan duluan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yifan sambil menarik kerah belakang pakaian Jongin.

"Mau itu," Jongin menunjuk tenda yang menjual mango sticky rice. Yifan langsung merangkul Jongin. Tapi Jongin malah memutar tubuhnya dan memanggil Kyungsoo. Hingga membuat rangkulan Yifan terlepas. "Soo, coba itu yuk!" seru Jongin yang diberi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Di hotel kan juga ada." Yifan berkata sambil menatap heran Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan kamera sakunya.

"Kan ini versi kaki limanya." Bantah Jongin dengan kesal. Hanya Jongin dan Luhan yang memesan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Yifan sepertinya tampak tidak tertarik. Jongin sedikit heran melihat Yifan dan Kyungsoo yang tidak memilih bangku yang sama. Malah berjauhan.

"Aku pilih porsi yang kecil saja, aku mau coba yang lain." Jongin berkata pada Luhan yang tengah memesan.

Yifan hanya menanti dengan sabar. Luhan sudah mengambil pesanannya. Dan duduk dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk memotret sana sini dan merekam cara membuat mango sticky rice. Mungkin anak jurnalis memang seperti Jongin. Padahal Jongin hanya penulis freelance. Meski terbata-bata, Jongin akhirnya bertanya dengan bantuan aplikasi translate yang menggunakan suara.

"Ge, mau coba?" tanya Jongin yang akhirnya duduk di depan Yifan. Karena sejak tadi Yifan sendirian. Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi porsinya tidak sekecil yang Jongin kira, karena yang menjual memberikan bonus tambahan untuk Jongin. "Ayolah~ makan berdua yuk!" pinta Jongin yang masih ditolak oleh Yifan. Beruntung Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak di bangku yang sama jadi Jongin bisa berkata. "Daddy~"

Meski terkejut. "Tsk," Yifan yang kesal malah disambut dengan senang oleh Jongin. "Lebih enak yang di hotel." Komentar Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengangguk setuju. Jelas lah, kan beda harga. "Tapi mangganya manis, jadi bolehlah.." Pada akhirnya Yifan yang menghabiskan mango sticky rice dengan berbagai komentar. "Rasa kuahnya yang berbeda."

"Ge, habis ini coba itu ya?" Jongin menunjuk tenda pedagang lain. "Banyak antrian, biasanya enak." Logika Jongin membuat Yifan tertawa. "Gege!" rajuk Jongin karena tidak digubris oleh Yifan yang sibuk memakan mangga terakhir. "Dad!" rajuk Jongin sambil menarik lengan Yifan.

"Iyaa.." Yifan mengiakan dengan nada pura-pura malas. Sebenarnya Yifan hanya menggoda Jongin untuk memanggilnya Daddy lagi. Dan Jongin sepertinya sadar saat Yifan berkata, "Babe mau beli yang mana? Biar Daddy yang bayar." Yifan memberikan pecahan uang paling besar. Karena hanya itu yang ada di dalam dompetnya.

"Eee Dad, kayaknya uangnya terlalu besar," gumam Jongin saat sadar yang ia tunjuk merupakan pedagang kue ikan (tod mun pla krai) yang disiram dengan saus bening. Yifan memberikannya uang 1.000 bath. Padahal harga makanannya hanya 20 bath. "Biar Baby saja yang bayar." Ucap Jongin sambil mengembalikan uang Yifan.

Kegiatan kuliner dan panggilan dadakan mereka terus berlanjut. "Kalau seperti ini caranya, sepertinya kita tidak usah makan malam," ucap Yifan yang kini memakan bola-bola ikan. Jongin yang tengah memakan cumi-cumi bakar hanya cengegesan tidak jelas. Tanpa sadar akhirnya mereka mencoba ini itu dan melupakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Babe, beli minum yuk!" Yifan sampai-sampai membuka semua kancing polo t-shirtnya saking panasnya.

"Dad coba minuman itu," Jongin menunjuk tenda minuman yang sejak tadi banyak pembelinya. Prinsip Jongin sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya. "Nom Yen." Ucap Jongin yang menggunakan aplikasi translate dengan memfoto tulisannya. "Aku pernah liat di series Sotus dan 2Moons, peran utamanya sama-sama suka minuman itu."

"Korban drama," ejek Yifan yang membuat Jongin memamerkan deretan giginya. "Babe, tidak mau mencoba itu?" tanya Yifan sambil menunjuk pedagang yang menjual jus delima.

"Serius Dad?" keluh Jongin pelan sambil begidig ngeri. "Kaya darah." Yifan mengangguk setuju pada akhirnya. "Sampingnya saja bagaimana?"

"Mana?"

"Itu banana pancake," tunjuk Jongin yang lagi-lagi di kerubuni beberapa orang. "Katanya lebih enak dari pada roti prata di Singapura."

"Emangnya kau sudah mencoba roti prata?" tanya Yifan yang gemas sendiri saat Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Kita kan mau beli minuman bukan makanan lagi."

"Iya, tapi aku juga ingin beli itu." Jongin berkata dengan keras kepala.

"Babe." Keluh Yifan, karena kalau Jongin membeli berarti ia juga harus makan.

"Oke," Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Daddy beli minumannya aku beli pancakenya, bagaimana?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yifan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat di mall Jongin pendiam luar dalam sampai di pusat food street cerewetnya luar biasa. "Dan ini uangnya." Ucap Jongin setelah sibuk merogoh saku.

 _Ini kenapa malah Sugar Babynya yang ngebayarin?_

Jongin ada di antrian ke tiga saat Baekhyun menepuk bahunya. Jongin melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Sebelum keheranan ketika menemukan Baba yang sibuk membawa kantung plastik berisi banyak makanan. Melihat postur tubuh Baba saja, Jongin bisa mewajarkan kenapa Baba semangat sekali untuk datang ke sini. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampak memakan es krim di dalam batok kelapa.

"Mau?" tanya Baekhyun yang diberi anggukan semangat oleh Jongin. "Aa~" suap Baekhyun.

"Kris-ge mana?" tanya Baba yang baru sadar jika Jongin sendiri.

"Ini es kelapa?" bukannya menjawab Jongin malah bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya iyalah, tempatnya saja di batok kelapa." Baekhyun entah kenapa jadi ingin menoyor kepala Jongin. Tapi sepertinya Baba duluan yang bertindak untuk menarik pipi Jongin. Karena Jongin bukannya menjawab malah bertanya beli dimana.

"Itu beli minuman," keluh Jongin sambil mengelus pipinya. Jongin menunjuk Yifan yang ternyata bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Dad!" seru Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yifan membalas sambil mengangkat tangannya. Dan kembali mengobrol dengan Luhan.

"Dad?" tanya Baekhyun dan Baba berbarengan.

Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut. Tapi Yifan tidak menyadari karena mengobrol dengan Luhan atau terlalu cuek. Jongin tidak berani melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Meski Jongin ingin menjelaskan tapi pedagang pancake mencolek lengan Jongin. Lagi, Jongin terlalu fokus merekam cara pembuatan pancake sampai melupakan Baba dan Baekhyun yang menanti penjelasan. Baba dan Baekhyun nyatanya jauh lebih khawatiran. Dibandingkan Yixing yang saudara Jongin.

"Sugar Daddy dan Sugar Baby.." Ucap Jongin dengan nada menggantung. Lagi pula Baba dan Baekhyun kan tadi dengar sendiri candaan Yifan sejak di hotel.

"Babe ini kembaliannya," Yifan menyerahkan minuman yang tinggal setengah beserta beberapa uang logam. Jongin tidak mengambil minumannya, karena tangannya memegang banana pancake. Jadi tanpa basa basi, ia langsung menyedot isi minuman yang membuatnya penasaran. Namun akhirnya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa. "Ini cuman minuman susu ditambah sirup." Jelas Yifan yang mengambil pancake dari tangan Jongin. Dan Jongin mengambil minumannya dari tangan Yifan.

"Ini enak serius," ucap Jongin dengan semangat sambil menunjuk pancake yang berasal dari olahan tepung berisi potongan pisang yang digoreng di atas minyak panas dan hanya diberi topping gula, susu kental manis dan coklat. "Gimana? Enak ini atau roti prata?"

"Beda lah," Yifan berkomentar sambil memakan pancakenya. "Kalau roti prata itu polos dan pakai kuah kari." Jelas Yifan yang kembali mengambil potongan pancake yang kedua. Sebelum tusukannya direbut oleh Jongin. "Roti prata itu aslinya dari India, namanya roti cane." Yifan menyentil dahi Jongin.

"Mana aku tahu, kan aku belum pernah makan roti prata." Sahut Jongin kesal karena dari tadi dia menjadi korban kekerasan fisik. Hingga Jongin menusuk pancakenya dengan keras, menembus bungkus terbuat strearofoam dan melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin yang mengeluh kesakitan. "Ya makannya Daddy kasih tahu." Yifan masih tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Jongin yang tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau Daddy ke Singapur atau India, bawain oleh-oleh roti prata ya." Pinta Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ngaco!" seru Yifan sambil tertawa keras.

"Dari tadi kalian makan seperti itu?" Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak menyela dan bertanya.

"Biar muat banyak." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ni anak dari tadi tidak habis makannya." Keluh Yifan yang diberi cibiran oleh Jongin.

"Tapi doyan." Ejek Jongin. Karena kini Yifan dan Jongin rebutan potongan pancake terakhir.

"Itu bukannya ciuman tidak langsung ya?" celetuk Kyungsoo yang membuat Yifan dan Jongin bertatapan dengan dahi berkerut. Kyungsoo mungkin adalah korban drama yang sesungguhnya.

"Kyungsoo mau ciuman tidak langsung dengan kami juga?" tawar Jongin sambil menyodorkan potongan pancake terakhir pada Kyungsoo.

Kyunsoo jelas menolak dengan keras. Jongin kaget karena Baba tertawa dengan menggelegar. Yifan sendiri melah menggeplak kepala Jongin dengan spontan. Dan pancakenya berakhir di mulut Baekhyun.

"Dad! Sakit!" keluh Jongin dengan kesal.

"Babe, kalau ngomong itu jangan ceplas-ceplos." Yifan mengelus kepala Jongin meski sambil menahan tawa.

Sebelum Jongin membalas, Baekhyun sudah mengeluh dengan suara keras. "Stop! Sudahan mainan Sugar Daddy dan Sugar Baby-nya, geli yang dengar!"

.ILYD.

Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo jelas semakin memburuk karena perkara cinta dan perhatian Yifan. Jongin muak menjadi tempat pelampiasan kemarahan Kyungsoo. Jongin juga muak dengan cara Yifan menjadikan Jongin tameng. Dan Jongin muak dengan cara Luhan menatapnya, seolah ini kesalahan Jongin. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kemuakan itu membuat Jongin sengaja memanggil Yifan dengan panggilan Daddy. Masa bodoh dengan anggapan semua orang. Toh, Chanyeol saja sampai merelakannya jika bersama Yifan.

Dibanding terus di kamar dengan suasana menyesakkan. Jongin lebih memilih untuk duduk di sebuah lonjer bangku pantai yang terbuat dari kayu dengan dilapisi bantalan. Jongin menyelonjorkan tubuhnya sambil memainkan handphone. Ditemani semilir angin dan suara deburan ombak. Dan Jongin sedikit menyesal duduk di tengah-tengah jajaran lonjer.

"Jongin!" Baba duduk disamping Jongin yang sibuk dengan handphonenya untuk membalas semua pesan Sehun. "Jongin!" Panggil Baba kedua kalinya, meski sebenarnya Jongin mendengar panggilan pertama tapi terlalu malas menyahut. "Tidak baik loh terus-terusan menahan emosi."

Jongin melepas tatapannya dari handphone karena ucapan Baba yang mengejutkan. Jongin tahu Baba merupakan salah satu temannya yang paling peka dan tulus. Saking baiknya hingga membuat Jongin selalu sungkan terhadap Baba. Selain tahu batasan, Baba selalu menjadi orang yang memperhitungkan semua hal dengan tepat. Baik saat bertindak maupun berbicara.

"Emosi apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada serius. Hingga membuat Baba menegakkan tubuhnya. Baba kini menunjukkan wajah serius hingga membuat Jongin ingin berteriak, **ini bukan urusanmu** , tapi mana mungkin.

"Semua." Baba menjawab dengan lugas meski terdengar hati-hati. "Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku," Baba bahkan mengatakannya sebelum Jongin berteriak. "Tapi kapan terakhir kau menangis dan benar-benar menangis?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Meski tidak menyelesaikan masalah tapi aku rasa cukup berguna."

Akhir-akhir ini memang hidupnya begitu sangat kacau. Menjadi kambing hitam karena Kakak Chanyeol tewas di tangan kelompok Triad lain. Chanyeol yang dipaksa menikah oleh keluarganya. Chanyeol yang memaksanya menjadi istri kedua. Chanyeol yang menghajarnya habis-habisan agar tidak menjadi target kelompok Triad lain. Kakinya cedera dan harus keluar dari kelas menari. Chanyeol yang akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan Jongin. Isi kepalanya sejak kemarin sebenarnya selalu dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Bohong jika ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi otak rasionalnya juga menolak mentah-mentah hidup bersama Chanyeol. Kemudian semua keadaan ini diperparah dengan rasa cemburu Kyungsoo terhadap Yifan dan Xiumin. Namun Jongin juga yang kena getahnya. Dibandingkan untuk menangis, ia ingin berteriak marah. Rasanya kepala Jongin ingin meledak.

Jongin tersentak kaget saat Baba menepuk bahunya. "Menonton film misalnya." Baba tersenyum saat Jongin menatapnya dengan aneh. "Atau kau butuh pelukan?" tanya Baba yang membuat Jongin tertegun. Baba bisa melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa yang kau butuhkan."

Jongin tersenyum meski sibuk menahan air matanya. Tapi gagal. Hidungnya bahkan sampai berair. Ini menyebalkan, serius. Dengan kesal Jongin berteriak. "Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Keluh Jongin saat Baba merangkul bahu Jongin. Sesekali Baba mengusap lengan atas Jongin. "Jangan beri tahu Baekhyun."

"Justru Baekhyun yang memintaku." Baba terkekeh saat Jongin terisak dengan nada kesal. "Tidak apa, menangis bukan berarti kau cengeng."

"Aku susah berhentinya kalau sudah menangis!" Jongin mengeluh masih dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap mata dan hidungnya. "Kenapa sekarang sih?" Jongin bertanya dengan kesal. Sebentar lagi pesta akan di mulai.

"Mumpung sepi," Baba menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya kolam renang yang akan dijadikan tempat mereka berpesta sebentar lagi. "Dan besok kita pulang," Baba masih merangkul Jongin tanpa takut dimarahi Baekhyun. Jongin dengan seenaknya bersandar di tubuh Baba yang empuk. Namun Jongin malah tertawa karena alasan empuk. "Bukankah lebih menyenangkan setelah meluapkan emosi, kau bisa menikmati pesta."

"Baba empuk ya?" entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah ada di sisi lain Jongin. Jongin jelas langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Tapi Bakhyun malah memasangkan kacamata hitamnya pada Jongin. "Kurang baik apa coba aku?"

"You're the best!" geram Jongin sambil menguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Jongin kesal bukan main. Macam drama queen saja ia tadi. Sialnya lagi menangis di pelukan kekasih teman sendiri.

Kali ini pestanya lebih menggila. Jongin sampai kaget, karena hotel memperbolehkannya. Berbeda dengan komunitas yang dibuat Yifan dan kawan-kawan yang khusus gay. Komunitas yang diundang merupakan komunitas besar yang merupakan kumpulan LGBT. Jongin terpukau melihat banyaknya wanita berpakaian bikini. Pesta, musik, kolam renang, bikini dan beer. Benar-benar pesta yang menurut Jongin akan berakhir kacau balau.

Jongin kabur dari pengawasan Baba dan Baekhyun. Ia masih menggunakan kaca mata hitam Baekhyun karena matanya yang sembab. Meski tak ada gunanya menggunakan kaca mata hitam di malam hari. Jongin sibuk mencari minuman yang paling ringan di cooler box. Dan ia menemukan sebotol Hefe Shandy yang memiliki rasa lemon asli, minuman favoritnya.

Jongin sengaja duduk di dekat kelompok para wanita yang jelas tak akan memperhatikannya. Jongin ingin menikmati pesta terakhir di Thailand dengan damai. Tanpa gangguan sama sekali. Tanpa tampang khawatir Baba dan Baekhyun. Atau pun tatapan kesal Kyungsoo. Jongin menggerakan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik. Saat DJ memainkan lagu Blackbear.

 _And maybe you're too good for me,_

 **(Dan mungkin kau terlalu baik untukku)**

 _I'm only a fool for you,_

 **(Aku hanya orang bodoh untukmu)**

 _But I don't fucking care, at all_

 **(Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu)**

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian terlampau seksi menatap Jongin, hingga membuat Jongin sedikit terusik. Wanita itu duduk di pangkuan Jongin dengan seenaknya. Jongin menatap heran wanita yang kini dengan tanpa basa basi merebut botolnya dan menegaknya. Seingat Jongin, komunitas ini hanya berisi anggota gay, lesby dan trangender. Jongin melirik celana pendek yang wanita ini kenakan. Oke, ada yang menyembul disana.

Jongin sedikit terkesima saat menyadari yang duduk dipangkuannya itu seorang lelaki yang terlampau cantik. Tidak ada yang akan menyadarinya jika orang yang tengah tersenyum manis pada Jongin itu seorang pria. Jongin masih diam saja saat wanita, oke kita sebut saja dia wanita. Wanita itu menarik kaca mata Jongin dengan cara yang terlampau sensual. Jongin tertawa dan lupa matanya masih sembab.

"Kau menangis?" tanya wanita itu dengan bahasa Mandarin yang fasih.

Jongin tertegun karena suara wanita itu terlampau sempurna layaknya perempuan pada umumnya. Wanita itu mengembalikan kaca mata Jongin pada tempatnya. Jongin tak menduga jika wanita itu akan memeluknya dengan lembut. Hingga dada implan wanita itu menekan dada Jongin. Anehnya Jongin tidak mendorong atau pun menyambut pelukan dari wanita yang memiliki aroma yang menyenangkan. Seperti bunga violet.

Jongin harus memejamkan matanya saat wanita itu menarik pelukannya. Karena rambut panjang wanita itu menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan sensual wanita itu mengikat rambut panjangnya. Jongin yakin, Sehun dan Jongdae akan menelan ludah jika dipertontonkan cara mengikat rambut dengan cara sesensual ini. Sayangnya orang yang duduk di pangkuan Jongin ini ternyata pria. Kedua tangan wanita itu kini menangkup wajah Jongin. Jongin menahan nafas hingga melebarkan matanya saat wanita itu mengecup bibirnya. Meski terhalang kaca mata, wanita itu tahu Jongin terkejut.

"Mau aku temani?" tawarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin dengan cepat mengendalikan keterkejutannya. "Tidak, terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum sama lembutnya. "Pelukanmu sudah cukup untukku."

"Kau yakin?" wanita itu masih belum menyerah. Karena kedua tangan wanita itu bahkan tidak melepas tangkupannya.

Jongin dengan cepat menahan pergerakan wanita yang duduk di pangkuannya. Jongin tahu, sekarang wanita itu tidak akan mengecupnya, tapi benar-benar menciumnya. Namun ada tangan lain juga yang menutup bibir Jongin. Tangan yang dingin dan basah. Hingga membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ternyata itu Yifan.

"He's my sugar baby." Ucap Yifan dengan tajam yang tidak hanya membuat wanita itu terkejut, Jongin juga ikut terkejut. Wow, sugar daddynya bisa se-sexy ini ternyata jika tidak memakai atasan dan dengan rambut yang basah. Badan Yifan boleh juga.

"Apa pria ini yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada jengkel. Mungkin jengkel karena Jongin menolak dan Yifan yang mengganggu. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa dia benar – benar.." sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Yifan dengan kasar menarik tangan wanita itu. Tidak hanya untuk melepas tangkupannya pada pipi Jongin tapi juga untuk beranjak berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin.

"Ya, sayangnya dia sugar daddyku," Jongin berkata dengan nada menyesal. "Maaf dia sedikit posesif dan kasar." Keluh Jongin yang yakin jika lengan wanita itu pasti terasa sakit. Oh, mungkin karena Yifan tidak menganggapnya seorang wanita.

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat wanita itu pergi dengan kesal. Jongin menatap Yifan untuk berterimakasih. Tapi ia malah menemukan tatapan marah dari Yifan. Jongin pikir Yifan pura-pura marah. Jongin menatap Yifan dengan heran saat dengan kasar Yifan menarik kursi lain untuk duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kenapa kau malah diam di sini?" tanya Yifan. Jongin menjawab dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk cooler Box dan mengangkat minumannya. Yifan menghela nafas dengan kesal. Jongin bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan Yifan. "Kau bikin orang khawatir saja."

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jongin masih dengan nada bingung. Buat apa Yifan mengkhawatirkannya. Jongin mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya dan membiarkan Yifan mengambil botol minumannya. Dengan tidak berperasaan Yifan menghabiskannya dengan sekali tegak. "Ge, kau baru saja ciuman tidak langsung dengan ladyboy tadi."

Jongin memang bermaksud bercanda tapi Yifan menyemburkan minumannya sebagai reaksi. Berlebihan sekali reaksinya. Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat Yifan yang mengusap mulutnya dengan kesal. Diam-diam Jongin mengamati tubuh Yifan yang atletis. Wew, bisa-bisanya ayah dan anak punya tubuh yang sama-sama bagus. Jongin jadi iri.

Yifan sejak tadi gemas ingin menarik kaca mata Jongin. Tapi Ladyboy tadi bilang, Jongin menangis. Amarahnya sedikit menurun karena alasan itu. Pria yang di khawatirkan malah sibuk mengaduk isi cooler Box untuk mendapatkan minuman yang sama.

"Ge, kau mau yang mana?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Yifan hanya mengambil minuman yang ada di tangan Jongin. Membuka tutup botolnya dan meminumnya tanpa meminta izin. Jongin membiarkan Yifan yang terlihat sekali masih kesalnya. Jongin serius, penasaran loh. Kenapa juga Yifan semarah itu. Tapi keduanya hanya diam saja, sambil berbagi minuman dari satu botol. Tanpa mengucapkan kata apa pun.

Pesta macam ini biasanya berakhir dengan liar. Yifan bingung kenapa Suho merancang pesta macam ini. Bahkan Yixing juga ikut-ikutan setuju. Anehnya kedua orang itu malah tampak tak terlihat setelah membuka acara. Yifan sebenarnya tidak ada kewajiban untuk menjaga Jongin. Hanya saja saat Jongin pasrah diserang oleh wanita jadi-jadian, kok rasanya bikin kesal setengah mati. Tiba-tiba Yifan menatap tubuh Jongin yang masih kering. Jongin sendiri bahkan tidak menggunakan pakaian renang sama sekali. Hanya celana pendek dan kaos putih polos.

"Bukan pool party namanya jika kau masih kering begini." Komentar Yifan sambil merangkul bahu Jongin dengan tangan kiri. Yifan baru sadar jika kulit Jongin lebih cokelat dibanding kulitnya sendiri. Ide bagus menghampiri otaknya di waktu yang tepat.

"Aku jadi penonton saja." Sahut Jongin sambil meminum Hefe Shandy yang tadi direbut oleh dua orang sekaligus.

Yifan mengambil minum Jongin dan menaruh di bawah kursi. Tanpa protes, Jongin bergerak untuk mengambil minumannya. Sayang, sebelum tangannya sampai. Yifan dengan sebegitu mudahnya membopong tubuh Jongin begitu saja. Bukan membopong sih, tepatnya menggendong Jongin seperti karung. Jelas Jongin menjerit. Tapi dengan tidak berperasaan, Yifan melempar tubuh Jongin ke dalam kolam renang. Yifan sendiri menyusul Jongin diiringi dengan suara tertawa yang keras.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan adalah mengusap wajahnya sambil memeriksa dengan cepat. Meski melorot, kaca mata Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya.

"Ini kacamata Baekhyun, kalau hilang bagaimana?!" geram Jongin sambil memukul dada Yifan. Tapi Yifan tampak tidak peduli dan masih tertawa sambil merebut kacamata Jongin. "Hei!" seru Jongin dengan terkejut saat Yifan pergi begitu saja.

Jongin hanya menatap Yifan yang berenang ke tepi kolam. Menyerahkan kacamata Baekhyun kepada Baba. Karena Baekhyun sibuk bermain dengan balon karetnya yang berbentuk bebek berwarna pink. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah DJ yang memutarkan lagu yang tidak terlalu keras. Jongin berniat untuk berenang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yifan. Sampai di tepi, Jongin tidak langsung naik ke atas malah diam bersandar. Hingga tidak sadar jika Yifan sudah ada di sampingnya lagi.

Yifan menatap Jongin yang menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. Dan dengan mengejutkan Jongin memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam kolam renang. Yifan awalnya berniat untuk menunggu. Tapi karena terlalu lama Yifan ikut memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kolam dan menemukan Jongin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Yifan menguncang tubuh Jongin. Dan membuat Jongin membuka matanya dan dengan sendirinya bergerak untuk kembali ke permukaan air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yifan dengan khawatir.

"Melatih pernafasan." Jawab Jongin dengan asal. Awalnya ia ingin agar hidungnya menghirup air kolam. Tapi karena tahu rasanya pasti sakit. Alhasil dia terus menahan nafas. Lagi pula buat apa juga ia menghirup air kolam.

Jongin merasa Yifan punya kebiasaan merangkul tubuh orang dengan seenaknya. Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum menaruh kepalanya di pundak Yifan. Yifan jelas terkejut tapi tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Tidak seempuk Baba." Gumam Jongin yang terdengar jelas oleh Yifan. Hingga Yifan bingung harus bereaksi apa. Marah atau merasa bangga. "Bodo amat kalau Kyungsoo marah." Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan pelan dan menyesuaikan letak kepalanya. Hingga membuat kepalanya membentur leher Yifan.

"Jangan tidur." Yifan memperingati dengan menepuk kepala Jongin pelan.

"Mana bisa tidur, berisik gini." Keluh Jongin pelan. "Ah! Sehun!" seru Jongin sambil menegakkan badannya.

"Kenapa?" Yifan jadi ikut khawatir.

"Aku lupa membalas pesannya," Jongin berkata dengan nada datar sambil kembali bersandar ke bahu Yifan. "Duh! Berapa daftar misscall di handphoneku ya?" gumam Jongin tidak jelas. Diam-diam Yifan iri dengan Jongin. Anaknya mana pernah menanyakan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi sekalinya Jongin, perhatiannya luar biasa sekali.

Jongin sedang menikmati keadaannya sekarang. Rangkulan Yifan, gelombang air yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan suara musik yang pas. Tapi keadaan tersebut. Hancur seketika saat terdengar benturan keras. Beberapa orang berteriak. Musik berhenti. Dan tampak tiga orang diseret secara paksa keluar dari pesta. Pesta yang menyenangkan tadi berubah menjadi begitu menegangkan walau pun DJ kembali memainkan musiknya.

Jongin bisa melihat tiga orang tersebut diborgol, padahal ia tidak melihat ada polisi di pesta. Jongin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke penjuru ruangan. Ia menemukan kakaknya yang berdiri diam di pojok ruangan sambil memegang walkie talkie. Sepertinya kejadian ini berkaitan erat dengan status pekerjaan kakaknya. Keadaan pesta yang sempat mencekam dapat dikendalikan dengan mudah oleh Suho. Dia mengatakan bahwa tadi ada keributan kecil. Namanya orang mabuk ya pasti percaya-percaya saja. Suho tampak melirik Yixing yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Kakaknya itu berlari keluar dari pesta.

"Pasangan yang lucu," gumam Yifan yang membuat Jongin refleks menatap Yifan. Yifan masih saja merangkul bahu Jongin. "Suho bukan tipe orang yang senang mengadakan pesta," Yifan menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya. "Beda dengan manusia satu itu." Jongin malah lebih fokus pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sejak tadi menatapnya dengan Yifan. Tatapan Kyungsoo setajam pisau. Padahal Kyungsoo sedang bersama Luhan. "Belum lagi kakakmu juga mau-maunya repot membantu Suho."

"Sepertinya ada kaitannya dengan kasus kontainer Suho-ge," jawab Jongin sambil mengamati Suho yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Meski tak terlihat, Jongin bisa melihat pria itu menyembunyikan senjata api dibalik kaos pantainya. "Katanya alamat kontainer Suho ditujukan ke alamat gudang kelompok Chanyeol," Jongin tidak sengaja menemukan data itu di atas meja makan. "Apa?" tanya Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan sebegitunya oleh Yifan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan dengan khawatir.

"Ya," jawab Jongin dengan menggantung. Pura-pura bingung dengan pertanyaan Yifan. "Karena cara kerja Triad memang seperti itu kan?" Jongin malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Yifan terdiam. "Makannya aku sedikit bersyukur, Chanyeol dipaksa menikah," Jongin menarik nafasnya dengan sedikit berat. "Setidaknya aku bisa menghindar sebelum terlibat lebih jauh."

Firasat Jongin tidak enak. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Yifan. Jongin keluar dari kolam renang dan langsung disambut oleh Baba yang memegang handuk. Jongin jadi kepengen punya pacar seperti Baba. Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga sih, Baba sibuk mengusak rambut Jongin dengan handuk. Ini lebih seperti ayah kepada anak. Baekhyun melemparkan kimono handuk yang ia dapatkan dari pelayan hotel.

"Aku keluar sebentar ya." Jongin berjalan sambil memakai kimononya dengan rambut berantakan. Jongin hanya merasa sedikit khawatir dengan kakaknya.

Jongin pernah bilang kan? Firasat buruknya selalu lebih baik ketimbang firasat baiknya. Jongin keluar dari lingkungan kolam renang yang bising. Jongin terkejut melihat banyaknya polisi di dalam lobby. Jongin tentu tidak bisa mendekat, ia hanya bisa pura-pura numpang lewat. Meski matanya menjelajah mencari kakaknya.

Namun suara tembakan keras membuat semua orang menduduk sambil melindungi kepalanya. Jongin salah satunya. Kumpulan polisi itu bergegas keluar. Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut berlari. Ia takut tembakan itu mengenai kakaknya. Benar saja! Seorang pria dengan celana renang membekap seseorang menjadi tawanan. Ia menodong pistolnya tepat ke pelipis sang tawanan. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu hingga membuat semua polisi bergerak mundur.

"Gege!" teriak Jongin panik karena yang ditawan itu kakaknya. Tapi kakaknya itu malah tampak pasrah dan diam saja, mungkin karena perbedaan tubuh yang sangat signifikan. Kemungkinan besar, orang itu merebut senjata dari kakaknya. Karena Jongin bisa melihat tempat senjata Yixing yang kosong. Namun seseorang menarik tangan Jongin.

"Diam!" Itu Suho. Suho bahkan mendorong kepala Jongin untuk menunduk. Karena pria kini menodong senjatanya ke segala penjuru. Mengancam untuk menembak siapa saja.

Mata Jongin berjelajah. Ia bisa melihat terdapat dua orang yang di borgol. Meski Jongin tidak mengerti. Tapi kurang lebih sepertinya orang itu meminta para polisi bertukar tawanan. Yixing ditukar dengan dua rekannya. Yixing dengan isyarat mata tentu melarang. Tapi salah satu polisi mendekati dua tawanan itu sambil membuka borgolnya.

Telalu fokus kepada dua rekannya. Yixing mengambil kesempatan. Entah bagaimana caranya. Siku Yixing dengan cepat bisa sampai ke dagu orang yang menawannya. Mungkin orang itu mengira tubuh Yixing yang kurus akan terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Jongin sampai terkejut saat Yixing dengan cepat memelintir tangan penjahat itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Dan dengan mudahnya Yixing memanfaatkan berat badan pelaku untuk duduk di punggung penjahat. Padahal lawan Yixing memiliki tubuh yang sama besarnya dengan Baba. Sebagai penutup, dibandingkan merebut pistolnya. Yixing lebih memilih memukul pergelangan tangan orang itu dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Dan pistol itu terlempar dengan tepat ke arah kumpulan polisi. Kemudian dengan gerakan sama cepatnya Yixing memborgol kedua tangan orang itu dari belakang.

Jongin beranjak berdiri berniat untuk mendekati Yixing. Tapi terhalang oleh seseorang yang berlari menghampiri Yixing. Yixing sendiri dengan satu gerakan tangan membuat si pria berbadan besar itu bangun dengan posisi bersimpuh.

"Letnan Zang memang beda," ucap orang itu dengan nada sumringah. "Memanfaatkan berat badan lawan, Kung Fu memang beda."

Masih sempat-sempatnya orang itu berbicara tentang Kung Fu. Kalau begini kejadiannya. Mungkin hal macam ini merupakan hal yang sering Yixing alami. Seharusnya Jongin tidak kaget karena sebenarnya Yixing juga punya badan yang bagus. Hanya saja tertutup oleh seragam dan pakaiannya yang selalu panjang dan longgar. Setiap hari bahkan kakaknya selalu bangun pagi untuk berolah raga. Tapi yang dibutuhkan Jongin sekarang adalah penjelasan. Entah itu dari Suho maupun Yixing.

"Saking bisingnya mereka sampai melewatkan kejadian menegangkan di sini," gumam Yixing yang mendekati Suho sebelum memungut senjatanya. "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan merebut senjataku dengan mudah." Keluh Yixing sambil menonaktifkan senjatanya dan memasukkan kembali senjatanya ke dalam tempat yang terpasang di pinggang Yixing. "Kenapa? Kaget melihat kekasihmu ini?"

Jongin baru sadar jika Suho dari tadi hanya diam tak berkutik. Jongin juga baru kali ini melihat Yixing beraksi. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak mau melihat aksi yang lebih berbahaya di bandingkan ini. Sempat-sempatnya Yixing mengurut lehernya dengan tatapan santai tanpa beban. Seorang petugas dari Thailand melaporkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris. Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, karena tidak terlalu mengerti kode yang mereka gunakan.

"Ternyata memancing dengan cara mengadakan pesta merupakan hal yang efektif." Yixing bercakak pinggang dengan kagum. "Loh, Jongin sejak kapan kau di sini?" Yixing menatap Jongin dari atas sampai bawah. Adiknya itu benar-benar kacau. Karena Jongin hanya mengenakan sendal dan kimono hotel yang kotor. Yixing makin terheran-heran melihat penampakan rambut Jongin yang basah dan berantakan.

"Sejak ada suara tembakan." Hampir copot jantung Jongin saat melihat Yixing ditawan macam itu. Tahunya Yixing bisa mengalahkan orang itu dengan mudah. Jongin ingin marah tapi bingung karena orangnya baik-baik saja. "Suho-ge tolong marahi kakakku." Jongin menatap Suho yang tampak menggeretakkan dagunya dengan kesal.

Tapi Suho hanya menghela nafas dan pergi begitu saja. Jangankan Jongin, Yixing saja kebingungan.

"Mungkin aksi pamerku sedikit keterlaluan." Gumam Yixing sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan.

"Pame?!" Jongin sampai berteriak keras saking kagetnya. Suho bahkan sempat membalikkan badannya sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan langkah cepat. "Ge!" Jongin sudah bersiap-siap untuk marah. "Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!" Paksa Jongin.

"Aku hanya bercanda!" teriak Yixing yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Suho. "Kakak harus mengejar Suho dulu."

"Sempat-sempatnya bercanda!" Keluh Jongin dengan murka. Jongin mengejar Yixing yang masuk ke dalam hotel.

Tapi lengannya yang dijegal Luhan yang baru keluar dari area pesta. "Kalian kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung. Belum lagi dengan keadaan Jongin yang berantakan. Suho yang terlihat marah dan Yixing yang seperti kewalahan.

Jongin menatap resah Kyungsoo, Yifan, Baba dan Baekhyun yang berkumpul. Jongin terlalu bingung untuk memulai penjelasannya. Karena ia juga perlu penjelasan dari Yixing dan Suho. Apa maksud dari pesta yang mereka rencanakan. Dan kenapa banyak sekali polisi yang berkumpul. Meski sebenarnya hanya ada lima orang yang berseragam. Selain dari itu mereka hanya menggunakan pakaian biasa seperti Yixing.

"Katanya hanya ada keributan kecil, kenapa banyak polisi begini?" Baekhyun menatap lobby hotel dengan waswas. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jongin mengusak kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan semuanya," Yixing muncul bersama Suho yang masih terlihat kesalnya. "Apa yang kalian tanyakan akan aku jawab," Yixing menatap pintu masuk area pesta. "Sebelum kalian berpikir bahwa aku memanfaatkan Suho." Yixing jelas menatap Yifan dengan tatapan, _perkataan ini khusus aku tujukan untukmu_.

"Karena kau sekarang kekasih Suho dan Suho berkali-kali bilang bahwa ini juga demi kepentingan perusahaannya, sejak awal aku sudah angkat tangan." Yifan menjelaskan dengan sekali nafas yang membuat semua orang terperangah. "Karena kau juga ikut andil dalam pesta ini, maka kemungkinan besar kejadian tadi berhubungan dengan kontainer Suho." Yifan melirik Jongin, karena itu sebenarnya pendapat yang dikatakan Jongin.

Yixing menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku pernah bilang padamu, bahwa komunitasmu clear," ucap Yixing yang diberi anggukan oleh Yifan. "Tapi belum tentu perorangannya."

Yixing membalikkan badannya saat seorang polisi dari Thailand memberikan hormat padanya sebelum melapor. Semua orang mengeluarkan suara yang sama. Wow. Jongin memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan pangkat Yixing. Namun kini berganti Yixing yang mengangkat tangannya untuk hormat kepada seorang polisi Thailand yang berpangkat Kapten. Yixing mengangguk pelan saat Kapten kepolisian Thailand mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akan aku percepat penjelasanku," ucap Yixing buru-buru. "Intinya, orang yang tadi kita tangkap justru musuh kelompok Chanyeol," Yixing berkata sambil memeriksa jam tangannya. "Padahal alamat kontainer yang berisi narkoba itu gudang milik kelompok Chanyeol. "Ini titik masalahnya, siapa yang dijebak dan menjebak? Atau bisa jadi ada orang ketiga yang menjebak kelompok Chanyeol dan musuh Chanyeol sekaligus." Setelah penjelasan singkat itu. Yixing buru-buru pamit karena ditunggu kerumunan kepolisian Thailand.

"Kenapa harus di Thailand?" Jongin bertanya pada Suho. "Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Thailand."

"Sejak awal Yixing masuk ke dalam komunitas untuk mengamati Chanyeol," jawab Suho yang anehnya merasa tidak enak pada Jongin. "Yixing menemukan bahwa tidak hanya Chanyeol saja yang bergabung tapi beberapa anggota kelompok Triad lainnya pun bergabung," sesuatu tebakan Suho, Yifan menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Tiga hari kemudian Thailand juga melaporkan terdapat paket yang disembunyikan di dalam mesin cuci, dan alamatnya berasal dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari gudang Chanyeol."

"Transaksi yang gagal, membuat kalian berdua berinisiatif membuat pesta di sini?" Jongin mendapatkan Suho menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Tempat ramai dan tersembunyi," gumam Jongin yang membuat Suho kagum dengan kecepatan berpikir Jongin. "Tapi memangnya mereka bertransaksi dengan orang yang bergabung dengan komunitas yang kalian undang?" Jongin rasa ini terlalu aneh dan janggal untuk transaksi seukuran mafia.

"Gambling." Suho menjawab dengan sebegitu mengejutkannya. "Yixing bertaruh jika pestanya dibuat terbuka untuk kelompok lain yang tidak pernah kita jumpai, akan memancing kedua kelompok mafia berbeda negara ini untuk bertransaksi."

"Aku tebak, pasti transaksinya tidak seberapa." Jongin hanya merasa janggal saja. Masa sih, seorang mafia bisa terpancing dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Tapi Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis. Bagaimana caranya bertransaksi dengan pakaian macam itu? Disana hanya ada kolam renang dan ruang ganti. Dan masa mereka bisa lolos dengan mudah di pemeriksaan barang di bandara. Jika ini transaksi yang cukup besar. "Dimana mereka menyembunyikan barangnya?"

"Kapal nelayan," Yixing tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Jongin. "Biasanya mereka menggunakan kapal nelayan dari China hingga ke wilayah laut bebas bertemu dengan kapal Thailand, lalu melakukan bongkar muat barang dan sampailah di wilayah perairan Thailand." Yixing menjelaskannya dengan begitu simpelnya.

"Kalau begitu mereka mengarungi samudra Pasifik dan Hindia?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada kebingungan. "Pasifik mungkin samudra yang tenang, tapi tidak dengan Hindia." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Adakah orang yang mau bertarung nyawa melewati samudra Hindia dengan kapal seadanya? Belum lagi rentan waktu antara kasus kontainer dan pesta Suho kurang dari sebulan.

"Makannya harganya mahal," Yixing tersenyum pelan. Demi uang manusia bisa melakukan apa pun. "Kau tahu jalur Laut China Selatan?" tanya Yixing pelan. "Kali ini mereka memilih wilayah perairan itu karena kekurangan waktu."

Jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya hingga mengerang keras. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan kesal. "Kalau lewat Jalur Laut China Selatan, berarti kapalnya lewat teluk Thailand, yang berada di wilayah barat, sedangkan kita berada di wilayah timur yang menghadap laut Andaman.." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Selagi mereka melakukan perjanjian jual beli, supaya aman transaksi fisiknya di lakukan di tempat lain."

"Kami tentu sudah memperkirakan itu," Yixing tersenyum bangga. Itu berarti terdapat tim lain yang berjaga di sepanjang teluk Thailand. Meski Teluk Thailand merupakan perairan dangkal dan tenang. Butuh banyak personil yang berjaga. "Oleh karena itu kenapa harga narkoba sangat mahal," Yixing mengulangi perkataannya. Menyadari keraguan Jongin yang kesekian kalinya. Namun akhirnya Jongin mengangguk meski masih ada kerutan di dahinya. "Aku bangga menjadi kakakmu." Puji Yixing.

"Sebagai orang awam, penjelasan kalian benar-benar membuat kami pusing bukan main," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa terkecuali. "Apalah itu Teluk Thailand dan Laut Andaman," Baekhyun masih melayangkan protes. "Tapi sekarang situasinya sudah baik-baik saja kan?"

Yixing mengangguk dengan pasti. Yixing melirik Jongin yang masih tampak berpikir. Saat Jongin akan mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Adiknya itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Jongin hanya penasaran apakah kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Chanyeol ke Thailand.

"Sisanya, kalian serahkan pada kami," Yixing menepuk keras bahu Jongin. Tepat saat sekumpulan orang keluar dari area kolam renang. Itu berarti pestanya sudah selesai. "Aku masih ada urusan, aku harap kalian bisa istirahat dengan nyenyak." Yixing meninggalkan mereka semua ditemani oleh Suho.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin saat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Antara takjub, iri dan aneh. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sepintar itu." Gumam Baekhyun dengan pelan.

. **ILYD**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BANG!/END**

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9: CIRCLE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan saat Jongin naik ke atas kasur.

Mau bagaimana pun mereka harus berbagi ranjang bersama. Jongin kira Kyungsoo sudah tidur saat Jongin membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Dan Jongin juga tidak mengira akan di ajak mengobrol oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin ada," gumam Jongin dengan ragu. "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mencekikmu," selalu Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada datar. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Jongin harus waspada. "Kau tahu aku menyukai Kris-ge, tapi berani-beraninya melakukan hal itu di depanku."

"Ayolah~" keluh Jongin dengan malas. Lagi pula Sugar Daddy dan Sugar Babby buatan Yifan benar-benar hambar rasanya. "Mana mungkin aku mengencani ayah dari sahabatku sendiri."

"Mungkin saja," bantah Kyungsoo. "Bisa jadi nanti kalian malah berkencan diam-diam di belakangku."

"Oh! Kalau itu terjadi aku harap Kris-ge yang menyukaiku duluan." Jongin jelas menggoda Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil. Karena kini Kyungsoo beranjak duduk dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Kau mulai melunjak ya?" geram Kyungsoo yang malah ditanggapi dengan tawa keras dari Jongin. "Tapi kalau lawanku macam kau dan dr Xiumin, aku jelas tak punya kesempatan sama sekali."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sebelum bertarung saja, Jongin jelas kalah jauh dengan dr Xiumin. Untungnya ia tidak harus melawan dr Xiumin untuk mendapatkan Yifan. Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan macam itu pada Yifan. Setelah apa yang mereka lalui dan semua kesalahpahaman. Jongin masih tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyukai Yifan.

"Kenapa kau tidak alihkan pandanganmu pada Luhan saja?" Jongin memberikan saran yang sama sejak kemarin.

"Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan Jongin." Keluh Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang paling nyaman.

"Nah itu kau tahu," Jongin membalikkan perkataan Kyungsoo dengan telak. "Buat apa kau memaksakan rasa sukamu pada Kris-ge?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo termenung. "Sekali-kali coba kau lirik perhatian yang diberikan Lu-ge."

Kyungsoo masih tidak sependapat. "Memangnya kau tidak takut berpacaran dengan playboy macam Luhan?"

"Memangnya kau tidak takut berpacaran dengan pria yang sudah punya anak yang seumuran denganmu?"

.ILYD.

Perjalanan pulang Jongin jelas seperti saat ia pergi. Sendirian. Jongin tidak peduli siapa duduk dengan siapa. Karena otaknya masih dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol. Bukan masalah romansa. Jongin memang seharusnya tidak mengkhawatirkan atau bahkan ikut campur dengan masalah ini. Tapi tetap saja ia khawatir.

"Hai! Kai!" Sapa Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi duduk di sebelah Jongin. Bukankah Chanyeol bilang, penerbangan kemarin merupakan pertemuan terakhir mereka. "Suprise!" seru Chanyeol yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Tapi membuat semua orang terkejut.

Jongin tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk dengan sebegitu santainya di samping Jongin. Chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Berniat menutupi sesuatu yang tak tertutup sempurna. Tanpa sadar Jongin menyentuh lembam yang ada di bawah mata Chanyeol. Tepatnya di tulang pipi. Hingga Chanyeol mengerenyit sakit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin melihat buku-buku jari Chanyeol yang memerah dan mengelupas. Entah apa yang membuat manusia ini mengamuk. Kalau ini masalah hajar menghajar. Jongin yakin bukan orang lain yang menghajar Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol yang menghajar orang lain.

"Jongin!" Panggil Yifan yang ternyata duduk tepat di belakang Jongin. "Duduk di sampingku." Titah Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Begitu juga Jongin yang lebih memilih tetap duduk di tempatnya. Jongin masih menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Meski Jongin sendiri bingung, kenapa ia harus khawatir pada monster macam Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau kembali pada Daddy-mu?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terperangah. Chanyeol menyeringai dengan aura suram. "Senang menjadi sugar baby-nya seharian?" Chanyeol menggoda dengan nada terlampau kesal.

"Aku masih diawasi?" dibanding menjawab pertanyaan retoris Chanyeol. Jongin malah tersenyum kesal. Ia cukup terkejut meski tangannya tengah menggunakan sabuk pengamannya dengan tenang. "Aku kira kau sudah melepasku." Jongin diam-diam kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mana mungkin menyerah begitu saja. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, tidak akan protes jika aku bersama dia."

"Tapi tidak secepat ini." Keluh Chanyeol dengan nada kemarahan yang membuat Jongin begidig ngeri.

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya soal kasus yang ditangani Yixing. Hingga tanda lampu diperbolehkan untuk membuka sabuk pengaman di buka. Meski terhalang sekat, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menatap Jongin yang memang sejak tadi Jongin terus memperhatikan luka yang ada di wajah Chanyeol.

"Pindah ke samping bangku Kris-ge." Titah Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin bingung. Jongin padahal baru melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Cepat!" Bentak Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin dengan bergegas bangkit berdiri. Namun detik itu juga Chanyeol menahan lengan Jongin.

Bentakan Chanyeol tentu membuat beberapa penumpang penasaran, yang kenal Chanyeol jelas menatap Jongin khawatir. Dibanding penasaran kenapa Chanyeol mengalami mood yang begitu suram, ia lebih takut untuk bertanya. Bahkan tangannya sampai kebas karena Chanyeol mencekram lengannya sebegitu kuat. Jongin melirik Yifan yang tengah mengawasinya. Jongin meminta bantuan dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol menyakiti tubuhnya lagi.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Yifan yang membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat melepas cengkramannya.

Dengan cepat Jongin menghampiri Yifan. Dan duduk di samping Yifan. Jongin terlalu sibuk menenangkan dirinya. Dibandingkan bertanya, mengapa kursi di samping Yifan kosong. Yifan sendiri lebih memperhatikan wajah pucat Jongin yang terus mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Yifan bisa melihat tanda merah di sekeliling pergelangan Jongin. Cengkraman macam apa itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh Jongin.

Yifan bisa melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. Antara menahan sakit, takut dan terkejut. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya saat seorang pramugari menawarkan minuman. Yifan terus mengamati Jongin saat pramugari meletakkan makanan pada Yifan dan Jongin. Yifan tersentak kaget saat Jongin menatap pramugari dengan wajah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf boleh aku minta salep dan perban? dan tolong jus jeruk tanpa es juga."

Sang pramugari mengangguk dan meminta rekannya untuk mengambilkan kotak P3K. Jongin menolak bantuan pramugari. Ia langsung memakai salep dingin di seluruh pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Yifan hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang dengan mudah melilitkan perbannya di lengan kiri. Masih dengan senyuman ramah, Jongin mengembalikan kotak P3Knya. Yifan tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Jongin harus mengenakan perban.

"Apa dr Xiumin lupa membatalkan tiketnya?" Jongin bertanya pada Yifan yang masih terlalu terkejut. "Padahal tiket kelas pertama harganya lumayan." Gumam Jongin sambil memakan makanan yang dihidangkan dari pesawat.

Dibanding bertanya keadaan Jongin. Yifan lebih memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Xiumin bilang untuk berjaga-jaga," Yifan tersenyum kecil dengan perkiraan Xiumin yang tepat. "Dan ternyata memang benar." Sedikit memancing Jongin yang tidak terpancing. Jadi Yifan ikut mulai memakan makanannya juga.

"Kira-kira dr Xiumin menjemputmu tidak ya?" gumam Jongin pelan. Jongin tersenyum untuk menggoda Yifan. Yifan sampai menghentikan tangannya mendengar godaan Jongin. Sumpah, sekarang Yifan benar-benar khawatir melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Dia pasti sibuk," jawab Yifan yang memilih untuk mengikuti alur Jongin. "Sehun paling yang akan menjemput."

"Itu sih tidak usah ditanya," Jongin menjawab dengan nada malas. "Tadi pagi dia menelfonku," perjelas Jongin sambil meminum jus jeruk yang tadi ia pesan. "Dia marah-marah karena digoda habis-habisan oleh ayahnya sendiri." Jongin menatap Yifan yang terkekeh pelan.

Sehun hanya bercerita pada Jongin, sama halnya dengan Jongin. Yifan tiba-tiba mengetahui Sehun tengah mengejar seorang gadis. Di saat bersamaan Jongin juga tengah liburan dengan Yifan. Mana bisa Jongin mengelak tuduhan Sehun.

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa juga menghabiskan makananmu." Celetuk Yifan saat Jongin tengah memakan makanan penutup. Seorang pramugari tadi datang sambil mengambil nampannya dan memberikan es krim vanila di sebuah gelas yang sangat cantik.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil," gumam Jongin dengan nada menggantung. "Gege mau coba es krimku?" tanya Jongin yang menemukan Yifan terus menatap es krim yang dipegang Jongin sedangkan Yifan mendapatkan cokelat cake. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, dikirain."

Yifan masih menatap Jongin yang membalas dengan kerutan dahi. "Aku yakin kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja." Bisik Yifan yang ditanggapi dengan angin lalu oleh Jongin.

Yifan itu sungguh-sungguh khawatir. Tapi Jongin malah memakai headsetnya dan entah memilih apa di layar monitor. Yifan rasa film. Karena Jongin terus menatap monitor sambil memakan es krimnya. Yifan memakan cakenya dengan kesal karena diacuhkan oleh Jongin.

.ILYD.

Jongin berlari sambil menarik koper kecilnya saat melihat Sehun melambaikan tangannya. Sehun bisa melihat senyum sumringah Jongin. Meski Sehun tahu, Jongin berlari karena seseorang di samping Sehun. Tanpa meminta izin, Jongin dengan seenaknya memeluk orang itu. Ya, itu calon mantunya Yifan. Zhao Yuan.

"Mau bertemu dengan calon mertua ya?" goda Jongin yang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kami belum pacaran." Ralat Yuan yang membuat Jongin terperangah.

Jongin lantas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan protes. Sehunnya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan. Komunikasi melalui tatapan itu tetap berlanjut hingga Jongin menemukan Yifan merangkul bahunya lagi. Yifan selalu, ya selalu saja memamerkan senyuman macam itu untuk memikat orang yang pertama kali dia temui. Maklum pemilik perusahaan asuransi. Jongin jadi geli melihatnya. Namun sebelum Jongin menyela. Seseorang menepuk bahu Yifan hingga membuat Yifan melepaskan rangkulannya. Jongin sendiri langsung berdiri di samping Sehun. Itu dr Xiumin. Perasaan Jongin saja atau dr Xiumin menatapnya dengan tidak ramah.

Yifan dan dr Xiumin tampak tenggelam dalam obrolan yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang. Sepertinya Jongin harus menyingkir.

"Aku pamit duluan ya." ucap Jongin pada Sehun yang membuat Yifan menatap Jongin.

"Pulang bareng saja." Tawar Yifan.

Jongin jelas langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat aura suram Xiumin. Jongin tengah dicemburui. Kalau Kyungsoo sih Jongin bisa mengatasinya. Tapi ini dr Xiumin, lebih baik ia menghindar. Dan penolakan Jongin dibantu oleh Yixing yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin.

"Ayo, Leo sudah menunggu." Ajak Yixing yang membuat Jongin mengangguk. Jongin menatap kakaknya yang tampak tersenyum miring. Bangga, sudah membantu adiknya keluar dari situasi yang aneh. "Aku harus ganti baju sebelum ke kantor."

Jongin menemukan Leo yang tengah menunduk memainkan handphonenya. Jongin tersenyum saat Leo melambaikan tangannya. Yixing jelas sedang berbohong karena Leo menggunakan pakaian rumahan. Lagi pula ini hari Minggu. Paling Leo dan Yixing akan berdiskusi di rumah.

"Aku duluan ya." Ucap Yixing sambil mengecup bibir Suho.

Jongin saja terkejut, apalagi Yuan dan Sehun. Tapi Jongin lebih penasaran dengan reaksi Leo. Pria itu tampak mematung saking kagetnya. Kakaknya itu suka kelepasan memang. Jongin terkikik sendiri melihat Leo yang buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin baru saja akan mendekati Leo. Tapi Kyungsoo menghadang jalan Jongin dengan senyuman licik. Wajar kan, Jongin bingung dengan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo melah menunjukkan Jongin sebuah foto dari handphonenya. Foto hasil jepretan Kyungsoo di kolam renang saat Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan. _Mampus_. "Kau kirim ke forum?!" tanya Jongin dengan wajah terkejut.

"Balas dendam," jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. Jongin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Pantas saja dr Xiumin menatapnya sampai sebegitunya. "Jadi jangan kaget kalau dr Xiumin menganggapmu musuh." Kyungsoo bahkan sempat-sempatnya meleletkan lidahnya sebelum kabur.

Jongin ingin mengejar Kyungsoo. Tapi makhluk belo itu langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Luhan. Jongin kan jadi malas, belum lagi melihat Luhan yang kesenengan karena menjadi tempat persembunyian Kyungsoo. Jongin jadi ingin menyantet Kyungsoo.

"Aku dengar mereka putus karena Luhan selingkuh," bisik Baekhyun pada telinga kanan Jongin. Jongin langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan malas. Ini satu makhluk lagi malah ngajak gosip. "Mungkin karena itu juga Kyungsoo ragu." Baekhyun masih melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tertawa lepas dengan Luhan.

"Tapi semenjak Luhan putus dengan Xiumin, aku tidak pernah melihat selingkuhannya," bisik Baba yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Jongin. Jongin dengan hati-hati menatap Xiumin yang tengah berbincang dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih meladeni Kyungsoo. "Kemudian saat Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo, Yifan juga mulai mendekati Xiumin." Menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Jongin refleks menatap Baba dengan heran. Jongin tidak tahu jika Baba akan setertarik itu

"Makannya kau diantar ke rumah sakit Xiumin oleh Yifan." Tambah Baekhyun. Jongin masih bingung harus beraksi macam apa.

"Bukankah hubungan mereka sedikit aneh?" bisik Baba yang tanpa sadar membuat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Jongin menyadari satu hal. Semua orang punya masalah yang berbeda. Mereka berempat ada di lingkaran yang sama. Jongin juga memiliki lingkarannya sendiri dengan Chanyeol dan calon istri Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan lingkaran orang lain saat lingkarannya sendiri belum putus.

Tanpa sadar Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. Chanyeol bilang ia akan melepaskan Jongin. Tapi kenapa seolah semakin mengurungnya. Namun saat matanya menatap Yifan. Jongin justru semakin resah. Kalau tidak hati-hati. Ia akan membuat dua lingkaran menjadi satu lingkaran besar.

.ILYD.

Pertengahan semester merupakan hal yang paling memuakan. Jongin sedikit bersyukur lingkungan kesehariannya hanya berurusan pada deadline tugas dan majalah. Jongin tidak harus khawatir pada Chanyeol yang mungkin mengirimkan pengawas. Dan Jongin juga tidak harus khawatir dengan hubungannya dengan dr Xiumin. Ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan komunitas. Toh orang yang akan ia temui hanya Yixing dan Sehun. Kadang janjian dengan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu dr Xiumin itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba saat Jongin baru saja duduk dan membongkar tasnya untuk mengambil laptop. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terlalu malas untuk berdiskusi macam itu di tengah-tengah deadline tugas. "Nanti malam kita ada makan keluarga." Keluh Sehun yang membuat Jongin menatap Sehun sambil menekan tombol Power.

"Jadi?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datar.

"Ibuku akan datang dengan kekasihnya, ayahku akan datang dengan ." Jawab Sehun dengan nada menggantung.

"Dan kau datang dengan Yuan," ucap Jongin yang melirik pelan pergelangan tangan Sehun. Sepertinya Yifan sudah memberikan jam tangan itu pada Sehun dan Yuan. Sekedar informasi Minggu kemarin Sehun dan Yuan sudah berpacaran. "Terus kenapa? Mau pamer?" Jongin malah menemukan wajah Sehun yang cemberut.

"Aku sudah mengenal kekasih ibuku, tapi tidak dengan dr Xiumin," keluh Sehun yang membuat Jongin heran. "Kau kan pernah dirawat dr Xiumin."

"Orangnya baik kok," jawab Jongin dengan asal tapi memang iya kok, Xiumin orangnya baik. "Pintar merawat orang sakit."

Sehun malah menatap Jongin dengan kesal. Jongin membalas dengan tatapan bingung. Sehun langsung kembali menatap laptopnya. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya terdengar ketikan dan suara seruput minuman Sehun. Jongin terlalu sibuk untuk memesan minuman. Hingga seseorang datang dan menempelkan minuman di pipi Jongin.

"Aku yang traktir." Ucap orang itu yang membuat Jongin sumringah. Jongin menemukan pergelangan tangan orang itu yang menggunakan jam tangan yang sama dengan Sehun . "Sekalian pamer jam tangan baru."

"Ih, sensian." Kekeh Yuan yang memilih duduk di samping Sehun. "Malam ini, bukannya terlalu cepat ya?" tanya Yuan tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan.

"Makannya aku tanya, dr Xiumin itu seperti apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin kesal karena ia baru sekali bertemu di bandara. Itu pun hanya bincang-bincang kilat.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan. Jongin kini menatap Sehun dan Yuan bergantian. Rasanya ia ingin membentur dua kepala orang ini. Tapi sialnya, Yuan itu perempuan. Nanti dikira kekerasan dalam pergaulan remaja. Jadi Jongin hanya menarik handphone dari saku celananya. Dan memberikan Sehun isi chatnya dengan Yifan.

"Ayahmu saja bertanya padaku, Yuan itu orangnya seperti apa," keluh Jongin yang membuat Yuan terdiam. "Aku tidak bermasuk jelek," Jongin sadar caranya membuat Yuan tampak semakin khawatir. Yifan itu orangnya curigaan meski tak separah Sehun. "Jadi jawabanku padamu seperti aku menjawab pesan ayahmu."

"Gege akan tahu setelah mengenalnya sendiri," eja Sehun yang membuat Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sejak kapan, kau memanggil ayahku dengan panggilan Gege?"

"Sudah sejak lama," gumam Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku kan sempat ikut komunitas buatan ayahmu." Jongin cukup beruntung saat Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil mengembalikan handphone Jongin. Kalau Sehun bertanya lebih lanjut. Jongin tidak yakin bisa menjawab dengan benar.

"Aku pikir kau juga sedang menggoda ayahku dengan memanggilnya Gege." Celetukkan Sehun sukses membuat Jongin melongo. Firasat buruk Jongin memberikan sinyal yang kuat. "Biasanya kau memanggil ayahku dengan kata paman."

"Ayahmu sendiri yang memaksa." Jongin jelas membela diri. Soalnya Sehun sampai berperasangkan macam itu.

Jongin juga jadi ingat ia pernah memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan daddy. Ingatan itu membuat Jongin tiba-tiba begidig geli. Belum lagi tatapan Xiumin yang menakutkan saat Kyungsoo memposting fotonya. Duh, kalau ketahuan Sehun kan makin runyam. Namun handphone Jongin bergetar menandakan pesan masuk dari Sehun. Awalnya Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dengan aneh. Tapi dengan isyarat mata, Sehun memintanya untuk memeriksa sendiri. Seketika wajah Jongin pias saat melihat isi pesannya.

"Aku akan meminta penjelasannya itu nanti." Sehun manatapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Tepatnya mengancam. "Aku mendapatkan foto itu dari Kyungsoo." Jelas Sehun yang membuat tubuh Jongin melemas.

Masih dengan foto yang sama. Kyungsoo sialan. Bagaimana cara Jongin menjelaskannya pada Sehun coba?

.ILYD.

"Kau sudah siap?" Yifan menjemput Xiumin di rumah sakit. Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Sebelum aku dikenalkan, aku ingin menanyakan ini," Xiumin menunjukkan foto yang sempat heboh di forum. Yifan jelas melihat foto itu di forum. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengkonfirmasi. Dan Yifan memang lebih menunggu Xiumin yang bertanya dibandingkan menjelaskannya langsung. "Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin saat Yifan hanya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya menenangkan Jongin," Yifan menjawab dengan simpel. "Kau lihat sendiri kan masalah yang dialami anak itu?" Yifan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Xiumin. "Dia memang tidak menangis di depanku, tapi aku tahu dia habis menangis." Itu juga berkat ladyboy yang menyerang Jongin.

"Menangis kenapa?" Xiumin bertanya saat Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mungkin karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya sendiri," jawab Yifan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti alasan kenapa Jongin babak belur. "Kemudian kekasihnya memperkenalkan calon istrinya." Info ini juga Yifan dapatkan saat Jongin tidak sadar bilang ia putus karena Chanyeol akan menikah.

"Tapi aku melihat Chanyeol pulang dengan kalian." Xiumin jadi menyesal menyiapkan kursi cadangan untuk Jongin di samping Yifan.

"Siapa yang bisa mengerti cara berpikir Triad?" Yifan malah bertanya pada Xiumin saat Yifan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Melihat tangan Jongin langsung memerah hanya karena di cengkram saja cukup membuat Yifan meringis. "Ada lagi?" Yifan bertanya saat tangannya sudah siap-siap mendorong rem tangan.

"Aku juga sempat mendengar dia memanggilmu Daddy," pertanyaan Xiumin membuat Yifan mengurungkan niat untuk mulai berkendara. Ini akan menjadi obrolan konfirmasi yang panjang sepertinya. "Kenapa dia memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Hanya permainan kecil," Karena ia juga tidak punya alasan yang jelas kenapa ia mau bermain Sugar Daddy dengan Jongin. "Lagi pula rasanya sama seperti dipanggil Sehun," Yifan tahu Xiumin itu tipe orang yang sangat cemburuan. Makannya sampai putus dengan Luhan. "Aku sudah mengenal Jongin dari saat dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah."

"Bukankah itu berarti sudah sejak lama dia mengincarmu?" Ini dia sifat Xiumin yang mudah curigaan. "Dia bahkan sampai ikut ke dalam komunitasmu."

"Aku juga awalnya berpikiran yang sama denganmu," Yifan mengakuinya, dulu dia terlalu percaya diri dan mengira Jongin mengincarnya. "Tapi dia masuk karena Baekhyun." Yifan menatap Xiumin sebentar. "Kenal Baekhyun kan?" Saat Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. Yifan kembali berbicara. "Hanya beberapa bulan Jongin bergabung, dia akhirnya keluar."

"Kenapa?" Xiumin jelas terkejut.

"Aku memberinya bintang merah." Yifan mengusap tengkuknya dengan pelan. "Dan membuat Chanyeol tertarik," Yifan menatap Xiumin yang tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya. Yifan tentu mengingat jawaban Chanyeol saat ia bertanya mengapa ia mendekati Jongin. "Aku merasa bersalah pada Jongin."

Yifan menunggu reaksi Xiumin. Pada akhirnya Xiumin tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Xiumin justru menangguk dan tersenyum cerah yang membuat Yifan mencolek dagu Xiumin.

"Sudah tidak cemburu lagi?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Xiumin tersenyum kecil.

Xiumin yang tersenyum tentu disambut senang oleh Yifan. Bahkan sebelum Yifan benar-benar menarik rem tangannya. Ia sempat mengecup pelan sudut bibir kiri Xiumin.

.ILYD.

"Yifan-ge yang meminta," jelas Jongin yang tidak tahu alasan Yifan, mengapa waktu itu ia harus memanggilnya Daddy. "Aku bahkan merasa seperti memanggil ayahku sendiri," entah kenapa Jongin harus menjelaskan ini semua pada orang di hadapannya. "Aku masih ingat, kau bilang pertemuan kita di pesawat adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Jongin sebenarnya cukup ketakutan meski Chanyeol memilih cafe yang lumayan ramai.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku." Celetuk Chanyeol tanpa merasa malu sama sekali. Jongin hanya mendengus pelan yang diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol jelas bertanya karena Jongin bisa-bisanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak berubah," keluh Jongin pelan. "Apa aku harus menyewa bodyguard?" Jongin bertanya dengan tatapan malas. "Aku tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan."

"Kau tidak perlu menyewa, kau minta saja pada ayahmu." Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali. "Aku rasa kau juga perlu berlatih untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri," Chanyeol memberikan saran yang menurut Jongin menggelikan. "Seperti kakakmu misalnya."

"Jadi intinya?" Jongin sejak tadi bertanya-tanya kedatangan Chanyeol itu untuk apa. Pasti bukan untuk berbincang-bincang ringan macam ini.

"Aku sedang berusaha mengikhlaskanmu." Jawaban Chanyeol tentu membuat Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Kalau begitu jangan menemuiku dan mengawasiku," saran Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol berdecak pelan. "Kapan kau bisa merelakanku kalau seperti ini caranya?"

"Memangnya kau bisa merelakanku menikah dengan wanita lain?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan memelas. Tapi Jongin malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau saja tidak bisa, apa lagi aku?"

"Aku belum menjawab," elak Jongin dengan cepat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena heran pada Chanyeol. "Hebat kalau aku masih menyukai orang yang hampir mematahkan kakiku." Selalu, jawaban ini membuat Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan alasannya melakukan hal itu pada Jongin. Demi keselamatan Jongin. "Merelakan ayahku untuk wanita lain saja aku bisa, apalagi merelakan pacar sendiri."

Jawaban Jongin jelas membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menghela nafas dengan pelan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. Hubungan macam ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tepukan di bahu Jongin membuat Jongin tersentak. "Maaf mengagetkanmu."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Namun sedikit heran melihat Leo yang menatap ke segala arah. Yixing juga kadang seperti itu jika sedang di tempat umum. Jongin tidak juga bertanya hanya menunggu Leo yang kembali menatap Jongin.

"Aku terkejut mengetahui Letnan Zhang memiliki hubungan romantis dengan Direktur Kim," Leo berbicara dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi dan membuat Jongin menegakkan badannya. Otak Jongin berusaha dengan cepat menangkap ucapan Leo. "Tapi aku lebih terkejut melihatmu memiliki hubungan macam itu dengan pewaris Triad." Leo kini menatap Jongin dengan khawatir.

Jongin sedikit kaget, selain karena mendengar Leo memanggil Yixing dengan embel-embel Letnan. Dulu Leo biasa memanggil Yixing dengan nama. Tapi juga karena Leo tahu jika ia dan Chanyeol pernah menjalin hubungan yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti Zitao," akhirnya Leo menjelaskan alasan kekhawatirannya. Jongin cukup mengerti karena Leo, Yixing dan Zitao pada dasarnya merupakan teman dari kecil. "Dulu, Ayahmu benar-benar kecewa pada Zitao." Leo kini menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ayahmu jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti Zitao."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya meski dengan helaan nafas. Tanpa sengaja, saat Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Leo. Ia malah menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di seberang cafe. Leo pun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Jongin rasa, Chanyeol sengaja berdiri di sana agar Leo menyadari kehadirannya. Karena kini baik Leo maupun Chanyeol saling bertatapan dengan tajam.

.ILYD.

Jongin di paksa Baekhyun untuk menemui Kyungsoo di Coffee Shop. Padahal mereka berdua tahu jika Jongin tidak suka meminum kopi. Terpaksa Jongin memesan matcha green tea. Jongin sejak tadi sibuk membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Membiarkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bebincang ria. Karena Jongin masih kesal dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku penasaran dengan hubungan Luhan dan Xiumin," Kyungsoo berbicara sambil memakan kudapannya, pai strawberry. "Kau bilang, mereka berdua merupakan pasangan yang sempurna."

Baekhyun menangguk dengan pelan meski dengan jengah kelakuan Jongin. "Aku sempat melihat mereka berdua bertengkar," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada berlebihan. "Dan setelah itu Xiumin tidak pernah datang lagi ke komunitas."

"Kemudian Yifan ge datang membawa Xiumin dan bilang mereka berpacaran." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Oh, mereka sudah jadian." Gumam Jongin sebagai tanggapan. Karena sejak kemarin dia sudah tahu dari Sehun dan Yuan. Mereka bahkan sampai melakukan pertemuan keluarga.

"Oh?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan nada menyebalkan. "Kau seharusnya liat bagaimana reaksi Luhan setelahnya." Kyungsoo langsung menyemprot Jongin dengan kesal.

"Luhan langsung memamerkan Kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya." Baekhyun berkata sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Hah?" Jongin tercengang. Namun diakhiri dengan tawa keras yang menggema. Hingga membuat Baekhyun memukul lengan Jongin karena mengganggu pelanggan yang lain. "Drama macam apa itu?"

"Dan dia iya kan pula." Keluh Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak," keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengusak surainya dengan frustrasi. "Luhan yang malu, mana mungkin aku tega," Kyungsoo menyesap kopinya berbarengan dengan suara decihan Jongin. "Kau menyuruhku untuk melirik Luhan, ya itu yang aku dapatkan, pria yang menyedihkan." Keluh Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Lalu hubungan Yifan dan Luhan bagaimana?" Jongin kan jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Hancur." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tenang. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan lagi."

.ILYD.

Jongin kadang suka pergi ke Club sendirian. Bukan untuk mencari mangsa atau teman one night stand. Ia hanya ingin minum dengan tenang. Tidak ada gosip tentang komunitas. Hanya menatap orang jingkat-jingkrat di lantai dansa atau berbincang kecil dengan bartender. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jongin. Oleh karena itu Jongin mencari bar yang tidak terlalu terkenal bahkan sepi pengunjung.

Pertemuan tak terduga, Jongin yang baru keluar dari toilet bertemu dengan Luhan. Dengan mata kepala sendiri, Jongin menemukan Luhan mencium Xiumin. Dan mendapatkan tamparan indah dari tangan Xiumin. Jongin tak sengaja melihat, sama halnya Xiumin yang tak sengaja menabrak bahu Jongin. Xiumin tampak tergagap sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri. Jongin tidak terlalu memperdulikan Xiumin tapi ia menemukan Luhan yang duduk di dekat pintu toilet dengan sebegitu menyedihkan.

Jongin memungut sebungkus rokok yang ia yakini milik Luhan. Jongin menjongkokkan kakinya dan menyodorkan Luhan rokok.

"Apa aku tampak seperti pria brengsek?" tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. "Sekarang kau mau mencoba menggodaku?" pertanyaan aneh Luhan membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepala dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa kau mau memanggilku Daddy juga?" pertanyaan terakhir Luhan hanya membuat Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan. Jongin yakin Luhan tidak mabuk, pikirannya saja yang sedang eror.

"Paman, kau bahkan belum pernah punya anak." Gumam Jongin yang membuat Luhan tertawa dengan keras. Sehun saja memanggil Luhan dengan panggil Gege. Jongi berani-beraninya memanggilnya dengan kata paman.

"Kau bukan keponakanku, Jongin." Balas Luhan yang membuat Jongin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau biasa ke bar ini?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba sambil beranjak berdiri.

Jongin mengangguk sambil mengikuti Luhan yang beranjak berdiri. "Aku rasa kau baru pertama kali ke sini." Tebak Jongin yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Luhan. "Walau pun bar kecil, setidaknya aku tidak akan mendapatkan bintang merah." Jongin membiarkan Luhan menggalihkan topik pembicaraan. Toh, Jongin juga tidak terlalu penasaran.

Luhan pikir komunitasnya itu sepi. Tapi bar ini bahkan jauh lebih sepi dari perkiraannya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," keluh Luhan pelan. "Tolong jangan katakan kejadian tadi pada Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji." Mau bagaimana pun Kyungsoo itu teman Jongin. Mana mungkin Jongin, menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada Luhan. "Kau masih menyukai dr Xiumin rupanya." Gumam Jongin saat Luhan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Sama seperti Chanyeol," ujar Luhan yang membuat Jongin tertawa. "Tapi tidak sampai membuat Xiumin babak belur."

Jongin masih tertawa. "Setidaknya fakta Chanyeol akan menikah itu benar, bukan pura-pura menyukai orang lain." Komentar ini lah yang membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo," Luhan berkata dengan pelan. Jongin tidak menanggapi hanya meminum beernya dengan pasti. "Yifan saja melepas Kyungsoo karena aku, mana mungkin aku merebut Xiumin lagi." Luhan ikut memesan minuman yang sama dengan Jongin. Jongin sebenarnya cukup terkejut. Hanya saja, ia terlalu malas bertanya. "Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa memacari orang yang seusia dengan anaknya."

"Tapi berkata Kyungsoo itu pacarmu pada saat Yifan memamerkan Xiumin ..." Jongin mengantungkan kata-katanya yang membuat Luhan tersenyum kecut. "...itu sangat menyebalkan." Luhan tahu, Kyungsoo pasti yang cerita karena Jongin tidak ada di tempat.

"Apa komentar Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya sambil menegakkan beernya.

Jongin menunggu Luhan menelan beernya. "Menyedihkan."

Luhan terbatuk pelan. Coba bayangkan kalau Jongin menjawab saat Luhan tengah minum. Beernya bisa berhamburan. Untung Joongin sedikit peduli pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu cara menghibur orang ya?" Keluh Luhan sambil mengusap mulutnya dan mengesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Lebih baik jujur. ketimbang berbohong demi membuatmu lebih baik." Jongin membalikkan badannya menatap lantai dansa yang hanya berisi segelintiran orang.

 _I like my girls just like I like my honey;_

 **Aku suka gadis-gadis ku seperti aku menyukai madu ku;**

 _Sweet, A little selfish_

 **Manis, Sedikit egois**

 _I like my women like I like my money;_

 **Aku suka wanita ku seperti aku menyukai uang ku;**

 _Green, A little jealous_

 **Hijau, Sedikit cemburu**

Lagu Kehlani berputar, membuat beberapa orang turun ke dalam lantai dansa. Meski bukan lagu yang enak untuk berjingkrak-jingkrak. Tapi lagu yang pas untuk memikat seseorang. Atau hanya untuk menemukan suasana romantis saat berdansa. Namun lebih dari itu, karena bertema lesbian, maka banyak wanita yang turun ke dalam lantai dansa. Seolah lagu ini benar-benar ditujukan untuk mereka.

"Aku mengerti kenapa bar ini sepi." Gumam Luhan saat melihat banyaknya wanita yang menari di lantai dansa. Dan hanya segelintir pria yang ada di bar. Luhan melirik Jongin yang tersenyum kecil. Luhan tertawa karena ingat insiden Jongin diserang ladyboy yang diceritakan Yifan. Huft, Yifan ya..

"Karena pemiliknya seorang wanita." Gumam Jongin yang membuat lamunan Luhan buyar. Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin yang menunjuk seseorang berambut cepak. Wanita itu tampak mencumbu seorang DJ berpakaian sexy. "Dia orangnya."

.ILYD.

Kakaknya bilang ayah dan ibu datang berkunjung. Bukan sebuah sambutan hangat ia malah menemukan sang ayah menceramahi kakaknya habis-habisan. Karena perkara senjatanya dengan mudah di rebut lawan. Jongin menatap ibunya yang hanya menonton sang ayah sambil membuatkan makan malam. Dari pada bergabung dengan saga ayah Jongin bergerak untuk mendekati ibunya.

Jongin baru mencuci tangannya saat menemukan amplop merah di nakas meja, bersebelahan dengan kumpulan gelas kering. Jongin berdecih saat menemukan isi undangan. Itu undangan dari ayah kandungnya yang berhasil mendirikan sebuah hotel di Singapura. Intinya undangan itu berisi acara peresmian hotel tersebut.

"Kau yang datang ke acara itu ya?" pinta sang ibu saat Jongin baru saja akan memotong wortel. "Ibu tidak mau datang ke sana."

"Ibu saja malas, apa lagi aku." Tolak Jongin yang kini sibuk memotong wortel meski sesekali menatap sang ayah yang tidak henti-hentinya memarahi kakaknya. "Kita tidak usah datang saja, bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sebagai solusi yang paling aman.

"Mana bisa!" bentak kepala keluarga Zhang yang membuat Jongin terkejut. "Kau harus tetap datang, tunjukan keberhasilan keluarga kita pada ayahmu itu."

Jongin tidak mungkin menggelengkan kepala tapi juga tidak mau menganggukkan kepala. Jadi Jongin hanya mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap kakak yang sejak tadi mendapatkan omelan. Mendapatkan sinyal macam itu dari Jongin membuat Yixing menarik lengan ayahnya dengan pelan. Dan mengelus pelan lengan ayahnya. Kesalahan Yixing membuat semua orang kena semprotan. Jongin menatap sang ibu masih dengan tatapan tidak mau. Sedangkan ibunya terus menatap dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ayah punya ide untukmu," ucap ayahnya sambil menunjuk Jongin. "Tapi ayah belum puas memarahi kakakmu ini," Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Jika sang ayah yang sudah bicara, Jongin bisa apa. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Jongin juga bagaimana?" Sial, ayahnya menemukan bahan baru untuk memarahi kakaknya. Yixing sampai menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kalau Jongin yang jadi tawanan karena kau teledor menjaga senjatamu sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Ibu kapan datang?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya. Pura-pura tak mendengar omelan ayah yang pasti panjang.

"Baru saja," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan koper yang masih setia berdiri di samping televisi. "Ayahmu menyimpan tenaga di pesawat untuk bisa memarahi kakakmu sampai tenaganya habis." Ucap sang ibu sambil terkikik pelan saat Yixing menatap ibunya dengan tatapan meminta bantuan.

"Ibu memang tidak cape langsung masak?"

"Gemas ibu liat cadangan makanan kalian di kulkas," ibunya ini bahkan sampai menghela nafas dengan berat. "Aku masakan makanan kesukaanmu bagaimana?"

"Ibu mencoba menyogokku?"

"Ayolah~ masa tidak ada yang mau datang," sang ibu menatap Jongin dengan nada merajuk. Nah ini, Jongin mendapatkan sifat ini langsung dari ibunya. "Ayah, Jongin tidak mau datang." Adu sang ibu.

Ayahnya kini beralih menatap Jongin. Refleks Jongin menyikut pinggang ibunya. Yixing bersiul pelan. Sang ayah hanya menghela nafas sambil mengambil air yang sudah di sediakan oleh sang istri. Ayahnya tampak mengangkat tangan untuk mengambil nafas. Sedangkan Yixing menghela nafas dengan lega. Karena penasaran Yixing mengambil undangan yang ada di samping Jongin.

"Wow, ada yang jalan-jalan ke luar negeri lagi nih." Seru Yixing,

"Kau tidak ikut!" Ucap sang ayah yang membuat Yixing diam-diam mencibir.

"Jadi aku ke sana sendirian?" keluh Jongin dengan nada merajuk. "Ayah yang benar saja." Jongin menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Sudah sini! Ayah punya ide." Ayahnya itu membuka kaosnya dengan santai. Jongin selalu begidig ngeri melihat luka tembak di dada kiri ayahnya itu. "Kenapa? Kau juga punya luka yang sama kan?" tanya sang ayah yang membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Badan ayah bagus juga ternyata," elak Jongin yang membuat sang ayah menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi ayah aku punya banyak tugas."

"Hmm?" Ayahnya ini malah menatap Jongin dengan senyum sinis. "Kau bahkan bisa mengerjakan tugas sambil kerja sambilan di majalah," senyuman itu membuat Jongin menekan dadanya dengan keras. "Kau masih saja kerja sambilan padahal sudah ayah larang," sang ayah menepuk sofa disampingnya. "Kemari, sekarang giliranmu mendapatkan ceramah."

. **ILYD**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CIRCLE/END**

 **TBC**

Kalau para reader pernah baca ff saya dulu di akun berlindia semisal He Kill My Ego atau Coma. Pasti sudah biasa dengan alur gak karuan versi saya hahaha Maaf ya kalau setiap chapter bukannya makin ngerti tapi makin pusing.. My bad.. Maklumi, penulis amatiran..


	10. Chapter 10

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10: HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini hari-hari Jongin benar-benar damai. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Ibu dan ayahnya kini menatap selama beberapa hari di Beijing. Kakaknya setiap hari selalu pulang malam bahkan menginap di kantor. Teman-temannya juga mendadak sibuk karena tugas yang menumpuk.

Jongin juga justru lebih sering bertemu dengan Luhan di bar. Dibandingkan bertemu dengan Sehun yang kini harus berbagi waktu dengan tugas, kerja paruh waktu dan pacar. Intinya bukan hanya damai, Jongin jadi sedikit merasa kesepian.

"Katanya kau berencana untuk magang," Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. "Di perusahaanku saja." Tawar Luhan yang membuat Jongin termenung.

"Hmm~ aku sudah mengirim lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tapi belum juga ada panggilan." keluh Jongin.

"Makannya coba daftar di tempatku saja." Ulang Luhan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi Ge, kenapa kau jadi lebih sering kesini?" meski sudah keluar, Jongin tahu hari ini waktunya komunitas mereka berkumpul. "Kau tidak keluar dari komunitas kan?"

"Mana mungkin, kan aku salah satu pendiri MoGB." Luhan berkata dengan bangga yang malah membuat Jongin berdecak pelan.

"Steve Job pendiri Apple saja bisa mengundurkan diri bahkan pernah di pecat, apalagi komunitas yang kau banggakan itu ge." Ejek Jongin yang membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan kesal.

"Apa kalian berbicara tentang komunitas esklusif itu?" tanya seorang bartender yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan sendiri hanya mengangguk pelan dengan malas. "Aku dengar anggota yang bisa masuk hanya orang yang direkomendasikan oleh anggota tetap."

"Itu komunitas atau perusahaan ge?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah konyol yang membuat Luhan mendelik. "Oh, Baekhyun termasuk anggota tetap ya?" Jongin bergumam pelan. Ya wajar sih, Baekhyun itu kekasih Baba yang cukup akrab dengan tiga pendiri.

"Temanku ada yang sedang penelitian tentang komunitas gay, apa dia boleh berkunjung?" bartender itu bertanya dengan semangat. "Aku sih sebenarnya yang sedang penelitian, makannya aku bekerja di sini," tampa disuruh si bartender terus berbicara. "Kalau tidak percaya aku bisa mengirim proposalku."

Jongin menatap Luhan yang tampak tak tertarik. Tapi Jongin malah menyenggol pinggang Luhan.

"Aku rasa itu cara yang cocok, agar Gege tidak perlu ragu datang ke komunitas lagi," bisik Jongin yang membuat Luhan menatanpnya dengan heran. "Aku tahu Gege hanya gengsi untuk datang ke sana." sebenarnya Jongin hanya sok tahu saja. "Biar aku tanya pada ketuanya dulu." Ucap Jongin pada bartender yang tampak mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Apa aku perlu mengirim proposalku?" bartender dengan nama samaran Timoteo itu ikut mengecek handphonenya.

"Boleh." Jongin menjawab dengan nada sama semangatnya.

"Kau mau bertanya pada siapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan panik karena dua orang ini langsung bergerak dengan cepat. Meski yang bergerak hanya kedua tangan mereka.

"Pacar mantan kekasih Gege lah!" Jongin sengaja menjawab dengan kata yang paling menyebalkan untuk Luhan. "Tapi Ge, aku kan bukan anggota lagi, jadikan aku sebagai tamumu ya?" pinta Jongin dengan semangat. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

"Kau itu mau membantuku atau hanya ingin berkunjung?" Luhan menaruh gelas beernya dengan kasar.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar bingung untuk datang ke komunitas," sindir Jongin yang membuat Luhan membungkam mulutnya. Luhan memilih untuk menegak beernya tanpa menatap Jongin. "Ya kan, cara ini membuat kita semua bisa bergerak." Jelas Jongin dengan begitu santainya. "Luhan-ge datang karena menemaniku yang menemani temanku yang akan penelitian," Jongin sontak menatap sang bartender yang hanya diam dengan wajah penuh harap. "Siapa namamu?"

"Timoteo." Jawab sang bartender sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Oke, bilang saja pada yang lain kalau Timoteo itu kenalanku." Jongin cukup terkejut karena Timoteo bukan nama samaran.

"Kau mau aku berbohong?" Luhan bertanya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Tidak," sergah Jongin dengan cepat. "Namaku Kim Jongin, salam kenal." Ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada sang bartender yang terlihat kebingungan. "Tuh, aku sudah berkenalan, jadi dia kenalanku."

. **ILYD.**

Karena Jongin sudah berjanji. Jadi Jongin memilih untuk mengirimkan pesan. Tapi belum juga di jawab sampai ibunya menyuruhnya untuk pergi belanja. Beginilah nasibnya karena tidak punya saudara perempuan. Mungkin Yifan sibuk atau memang pesannya tidak dibaca.

"Ayah! Pinjam mobil!" seru Jongin sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang di gantung dekat pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada posesif.

"Belanja." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjukkan catatan yang lumayan banyak dari ibunya.

"Jangan lama-lama."

Jongin hanya mengangguk malas. Duh, begini kalau orang tuanya sudah di rumah. Ramai sih, Jongin juga tidak perlu bersih-bersih atau makan masakan kakaknya yang kadang luar biasa. Tapi malah jadi seperti tahanan rumah rasanya.

Jongin baru saja mengambil troli saat handphonenya berdering. Telfon dari Yifan.

"Kau dimana?" itu pertanyaan Yifan yang membuat Jongin bingung.

"Di Mio mart," jawab Jongin dengan nada mengambang. Yifan tidak menjawab malah diam. "Boleh tidak ge? Aku kirim proposalnya kalau gege mau bantu."

"Kau pakai baju apa?" Lagi-lagi Yifan menanyakan hal yang membuat Jongin menatap layar handphonenya dengan heran.

"Abu-abu." Jawab Jongin sambil melirik kaosnya sendiri. "Ge, kau lagi apa sih?" Lama-lama gemas juga Jongin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yifan.

"Lihat ke arah jam 11." Perintah Yifan yang membuat Jongin membulatkan mulut dan matanya. "Jodoh kita!" seru Yifan yang membuat Jongin tersenyum kaku.

Yifan belanja sayuran saja pakaiannya keren. Beda jauh dengan Jongin yang seperti anak gembel. Jongin jadi malas berjalan di samping Yifan. Mereka benar-benar bagaikan langit dan bumi. Belum lagi Jongin memakai sendal yang sebentar lagi butuh untuk dikebumikan saking prihatinnya.

"Proposalnya perlu aku kirim?" tanya Jongin sambil memilih sayuran hijau dengan teliti. "Ge, jangan yang itu, yang ini saja." Jongin mengambil kentang dari tangan Yifan. Bahkan dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan semua kentang pilihan Yifan. "Jangan ambil yang bertunas dan banyak lubangnya."

"Kirim saja, nanti aku kirim alamat emailku," Yifan menatap tangan Jongin yang memasukkan kentang-kentang dengan santainya. "Kau bisa masak?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," Jongin menjawab dengan nada lugu. Yifan jadi ragu mengikuti saran Jongin tadi. "Tapi aku paling jago mencari bahan makanan." ucap Jongin yang mengerti maksud Yifan. "Kakakku yang punya tugas memasak, jadi aku yang bertugas untuk belanja bahan makanan."

"Hmm.."

Jongin tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dengan semangat. Membuat Yifan sampai harus memundurkan tubuhnya. "Gege, kalau boleh temanku itu boleh tidak mewawancarai gege?"

"Gege belum bilang setuju." Yifan berkata sambil mendahului Jongin untuk beralih pada tumpukan telur.

"Kalau boleh ge~" ulang Jongin sambil mengejar Yifan.

"Kita lihat kualitas proposalnya." Usul Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengangguk.

"Kalau kata aku sih menarik." Komentar Jongin yang anehnya membuat Yifan tersenyum kecil.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan pembayarannya di kasir saat menemukan Yifan yang tampak kesal di pintu masuk. Padahal Yifan tadi bilang, ia buru-buru makannya mereka berpisah. Jongin mendorong trolinya ke arah Yifan yang tampak menelfon seseorang.

"Kenapa ge?" tanya Jongin dengan heran.

"Ada yang menjahili mobilku," keluh Yifan yang membuat Jongin penasaran. "Ada seseorang yang mengempeskan keempat ban mobilku."

Bukannya Jongin kurang empati. Wajar saja ada yang menjahili Yifan. Mobil Yifan terlalu mencolok di sebuah mini Market sekecil ini. Jongin saja sampai tertawa melihatnya. Yifan bilang dia sudah menelfon mobil derek. Sampai segitunya Yifan memperlakukan mobilnya. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Jongin sambil menunjuk mobil putih Haval H6. Mobil paling pasaran di daratan Tiongkok. Beda jauh dengan mobil Yifan, Aston Martin yang katanya hanya diproduksi sebanyak 77 unit. "Tidak senyaman mobilmu sih, ge."

"Kau niat membantu tidak sih?" tanya Yifan dengan judes.

Yifan masih belum bisa diajak bercanda. Jongin langsung mengulum bibirnya dengan pelan. Butuh lima belas menit sampai mobil derek yang dihubungi Yifan datang. Jongin sampai terkagum-kagum karena mobil dereknya sekeren mobil Yifan. Jongin semakin sadar kelas mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda.

Jongin baru saja duduk di kursi kemudi, saat handphonenya berdering. Karena ribet, Jongin menghubungkannya ke fitur mobil dengan media bluetooth. Sekarang gantian Yifan yang terkejut dengan fitur mobil Jongin. Karena fitur mobil Jongin bukan bawaan dari pabrik aslinya.

"Ayah harus pergi, ada meeting dadakan," ucap sang ayah tanpa basa basi sama sekali. "Ibu ikut dengan ayah."

Jongin baru saja menggunakan sabuk pengamannya dengan wajah kesal. "Aku sudah capek-capek belanja," keluh Jongin sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Ibu tega membiarkan anaknya kelaparan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Siapa yang duduk di sampingmu?" tanya ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Pantas saja kau lama sekali belanjanya." Keluh sang ayah yang membuat Jongin terdiam.

Jongin menatap sekeliling mobilnya tepat saat ia harus mengatri keluar tempat parkir. Yifan yang tadi diam saja sampai menatap Jongin dengan horor. Tahu dari mana ayah Jongin kalau ada yang menumpang mobilnya.

"Oh, kata ibu, dia ayahnya Sehun," ucap ayahnya dengan tenang. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin dan Yifan yang semakin was-was. "Ucapkan rasa terimakasih ayah pada ayah temanmu." Titah sang ayah yang membuat Jongin mengangguk dengan kaku.

Yifan mencolek lengan Jongin sambil menunjuk kamera yang ada di visor mobil. Saking mungil dan berwarna sama dengan interior mobil. Yifan sampai tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi wajahnya terekam kamera. Diam-diam Yifan mulai kagum dengan mobil Jongin yang terlihat biasa dari luar, namun luar biasa di dalam. Benar-benar persis seperti karakter Jongin.

"Kau masih ada uang kan?" kali ini suara di sambungan telfon berganti menjadi suara ibu Jongin. "Kau makan malam di luar saja, kakakmu baru pulang besok pagi," kata sang ibu dengan nada terburu-buru. "Kalau kau malas, kau pesan saja dari luar atau masak telor atau sosis sendiri."

"Iya.. iya.." jawab Jongin dengan malas.

Jongin sampai lupa kalau di sampingnya ada Yifan yang sejak tadi diam dan mendengarkan. Jongin mematika sambungan dan menatap Yifan yang tampak kaku. Mungkin efek kamera yang meyorot wajahnya dengan sempurna. Jongin terkiki geli sambil mendorong visor mobilnya. Dan membuat kamera menyorot jalan.

"Ayahku memang sedikit.." Jongin memecahkan keheningan dengan nada gamang. Takut suaranya akan terekam dan di dengarkan oleh sang ayah. "..maaf kalau Gege merasa sedikit kurang nyaman."

Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tolong antarkan aku ke Lotus Apartemen," ucap Yifan tiba-tiba saat sadar Jongin mengantarkannya ke rumah. "Aku harus membawa belanjaanku ke sana."

Jongin mengangguk tanpa berkomentar. Lotus merupakan salah satu kawasan apartemen mewah di Beijing. Tapi hal lain mengusik Jongin. Yifan jelas-jelas punya rumah sendiri. Buat apa menyewa apartemen mewah macam itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa kekasihku ke rumah kan?" Yifan berkata tepat saat Jongin ingin bertanya. Jongin kembali mengulumkan bibirnya. "Kau makan malam denganku saja, sekalian membayar tumpanganmu."

"Kau tidak punya janji dengan dr Xiumin?" Jongin hanya merasa, melihat belanjaan Yifan. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan memasak makan malam bersama. "Tapi ge, lebih romantis lagi kalau kalian belanja berdua." Saran Jongin tiba-tiba yang membuat Yifan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Besok kami akan bertemu," gumam Yifan pelan. "Aku hanya ada waktu hari ini dan besok kami berdua benar-benar sibuk," perkataan Yifan jelas membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Besok malam tepat satu bulanan kami."

Maafkan Jongin yang bereaksi berlebihan. Jongin jelas tertawa dengan keras. Gila, dulu saat ia pacaran tidak pernah merayakan hal macam itu lagi. Dulu saat SMA mungkin ia akan melakukannya. Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya karena Yifan dan Xiumin.

"Kami jarang bertemu," celetuk Yifan yang membuat Jongin sedikit melirik Yifan sebelum kembali menatap jalan. "Saat kau mulai bekerja kau akan mengerti bagaimana susahnya mengatur waktu." Yifan menatap Jongin yang masih tersenyum.

"Sampai berkumpul dengan teman pun sulit." Celetuk Jongin saat sampai di depan kompleks Lotus Apartemen.

"Kita makan malam di apartemenku." Ajak Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya ke area parkir penghuni apartemen.

Jongin tidak terlalu kaget menemukan apartemen Yifan yang mewah. Jongin hanya merasa mereka berdua itu benar-benar berbeda. Yifan tipe yang akan menunjukkan semua kemampuan dan keahliannya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri. Dalam kata lain, Yifan itu si tukang pamer sedangkan Jongin diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Benar-benar khas seorang Kris," gumam Jongin sambil menaruh belanjaan Yifan di meja dapur berbahan kayu. "Jangan masukkan kentang ke dalam kulkas," larang Jongin. Yifan menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan. "Pati kentang akan berubah menjadi gula, kalau dipanggang atau digoreng, gulanya bisa bercampur dengan asparagin asam amino dan menghasilkan akrilamida," Jongin terus mengoceh sambil menata telur. Setiap lemari es selalu memiliki desain unik untuk menyimpan telur. "Akrilamida itu semacam bahan kimia yang biasanya digunakan dalam proses produksi kertas, pewarna dan plastik yang sering dikaitkan dengan kanker."

Yifan menatap Jongin dengan wajah pias. "Serius?" karena Yifan sering menaruh kentang di dalam lemari es.

"Gege tidak usah takut juga untuk mengonsumsi kentang," Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat reaksi Yifan. "Sampai sekarang studi yang menemukan ada reaksi kanker dari paparan akrilamida baru di temukan saat menggunakan model tikus, mungkin akan berbeda dengan manusia."

"Kau tahu dari mana sih?" Yifan mulai penasaran dengan isi otak Jongin yang tidak terduga.

"Aku tidak sengaja membaca artikel tentang kentang," jawab Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dan ternyata artikel itu berguna untukmu Ge."

"Kau duduk saja di sana, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Titah Yifan sambil menunjukkan sebuah sofa hitam panjang.

Jongin menuruti perintah Yifan. Dan duduk dengan nyaman sambil membaca majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja persegi yang terbuat dari kaca. Jongin awalnya hanya membaca asal majalah temuannya itu. Sampai pada halaman yang terpasang foto besar bertuliskan nama Xi Luhan.

"Wow~ dia menggunakan nama asli." Jongin terperangah.

Berbeda dengan dua temannya yang menggunakan nama samaran. Yifan dengan nama Kris. Joonmyeon dengan nama Suho. Luhan tetap menggunakan namanya sendiri. Jongin pernah mendengar jika ketiga orang ini merupakan CEO dari perusahaan mereka sendiri. Dan Luhan merupakan orang yang terlalu misterius hingga Jongin malas untuk bertanya.

Jongin kembali mengecek cover majalah ditangannya. Professional Security Magazine. Jujur saja, karena covernya terlalu membosankan Jongin tidak terlalu berharap banyak. Tapi saat ia membaca isi artikelnya bahwa perusahaan Luhan memiliki kerja sama dengan Interpol untuk mengatasi cyber crime atau kejahatan digital. Membuat Jongin dengan cepat menekan nomor Luhan dari handphonenya.

Jongin langsung beranjak berdiri saat Luhan mengangkat telfonnya. "Ge, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Jongin untuk berbasa basi. Luhan berkata dia tidak sibuk. "Apa tawaran gege, masih berlaku?" tanya Jongin dengan penuh harap.

"Sedepresi itu kah kau?" ejek Luhan yang membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Aku akan menyerahkan handphoneku pada sekertarisku," ucap Luhan pada akhirnya yang membuat Jongin bernafas lega. Namun Luhan kembali berbicara, "aku rasa kau tertarik saat mengetahui perusahaanku bergerak di bidang macam apa."

Jongin tertawa kering dan buru-buru berkata, "Aku bukan orang IT," jelas Jongin dengan nada sedikit minder. "Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan perusahaanmu."

"Aku tahu kau itu anak manajemen bisnis," ucap Luhan pelan yang membuat jantung Jongin berdegup kencang. "Toh, perusahaan kami memang membutuhkan orang sepertimu," Luhan seharusnya melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin yang membukam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Macam pemeran protagonis yang tengah dilamar oleh pemeran utama. "Kata-kataku menyentuh kan?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Jongin mengangguk dengan ekspresi terharu. Meski Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Jadi aku masih memiliki kesempatan?" tanya Jongin dengan penuh harap.

"Sekertarisku akan mengirimkan persyaratannya ke emailmu." Ucap Luhan yang membuat Jongin berjingkrak dengan senang.

"Oh, aku belum memberitahumu alamat emailku." Keluh Jongin.

"Tidak perlu, kau pernah mengirimkanku proposal si bartender," jawaban Luhan membuat Jongin diam-diam merasa tidak enak. Karena dulu ia memaksa Luhan untuk memberikannya alamat email dan nomor telfonnya. "Lengkapi persyaratannya dan jangan lupa membujuk Yifan untukku."

"Oh! Oke.." Jongin cukup terkejut dengan permintaan terakhir Luhan. Jongin niatnya ingin mengejek tapi tidak jadi karena Luhan akan menjadi calon bos magangnya.

"Kau pasti mengurungkan niatmu untuk mengejekku," tebak Luhan yang membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Sampai jumpa di pertemuan MoGB." Tanpa mengatakan hal lainnya Luhan menutup sambungan telfonnya dengan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan lega sebelum kebingungan. Ia tidak sadar berkeliling apartemen Yifan sambil menelfon. Jongin sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa berakhir di ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca jendela besar. Jongin bisa melihat gemerlap kota beijing dari sini. Karena sayang untuk dilewatkan jadi Jongin memilih untuk duduk di sofa cokelat yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi saat ia baru saja duduk, ia sepertinya menindih sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" gumam Jongin sambil mengamati benda berwarna biru muda. Semacam gel dalam kemasan tube.

"Jongin!" panggil Yifan yang menbuat Jongin tersentak kaget. "Kau ini!" keluh Yifan saat menemukan Jongin yang tengah duduk. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yifan sambil menghampiri Jongin yang tidak menyahut panggilannya.

"Ge, kau benar-benar menjijikan," keluh Jongin pelan, namun sambil menatap pemandangan kota. Jongin seketika memiringkan kepalanya, "tapi mungkin jika melakukannya di sini akan terkesan romantis memang," gumam Jongin sambil menyerahkan benda yang sempat tadi ia duduki. "Aku tidak tahu, kau sengaja menaruhnya di sini atau kau lupa memindahkannya."

Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil tertawa pelan. Dasar tidak tahu malu. Jongin mengeluh pelan dengan cara Yifan tertawa. Jadi yang Jongin temukan adalah lubricant atau semacam pelumas. Kau mengerti maksud Jongin kan?

"Ya ampun, dengan sombongnya pemilik apartemen ini bilang mau memasakkanku makan malam, ternyata cuma mie instan." Ejek Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mewah ya, isiannya." Gumam Jongin dengan terpukau tapi tetap dengan nada mengejek.

"Sehun selalu suka mie buatanku," Yifan mengambil dua mangkuk untuknya dan Jongin. "Kau akan tersentuh dengan rasanya." Yifan berkata dengan percaya diri. Oh, Yifan selalu terlihat percaya diri sebenarnya.

"Aku rasa itu karena Gege hanya bisa memasak mie instan," Jongin berkata sambil menyuap mie instan buatan Yifan. Jongin baru kali ini makan mie instan dengan toping sebanyak ini, sosis, baso, potongan udang, tofu, telur setengah matang dan entah apa lagi. "Boleh juga," gumam Jongin yang membuat Yifan tersenyum dengan cara menyebalkan. "Tapi jauh dengan masakan Sehun."

"Kau pernah merasakan masakan Sehun?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin sambil menyeruput kuah mie instan dengan berisik. "Setiap dia menginap di rumahku, dia yang menggantikan kakakku untuk memasak," ucap Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku dan kakakku benar-benar payah dan tidak bisa mengikuti selera Sehun."

"Aku saja jarang memakan masakan Sehun," Yifan iri setengah mati pada Jongin. "Dia bahkan lebih perhatian padamu dibandingkan aku."

"Gege kan sudah punya pembantu," Jongin menjawab dengan logis. "Kata siapa? Sekarang dia lebih perhatian pada pacarnya." Jongin jadi mengerti rasa kesepian Yifan. Tapi Yifan kan juga sudah punya kekasih. Jongin langsung membuang jauh-jauh rasa empatinya tadi.

"Timoteo itu temanmu?" tanya Yifan yang memang sejak tadi sibuk makan sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Iya, kenalanku di bar," jawab Jongin dengan jujur. "Bagaimana ge?" Jongin kali ini lebih waswas karena ini permintaan calon bos barunya.

"Oke, kau mau aku masukan kau dan temanmu sebagai tamuku?" tawar Yifan.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya Lu-ge sudah menawarkan kami sebagai tamunya," jawab Jongin dengan cepat. Jongin meminum air putih yang Yifan sudah sediakan. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin saat menemukan raut wajah yang asing dari Yifan.

"Kalau begitu buat apa kau meminta izin padaku?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Karena kau ketuanya," Jongin sepertinya sedikit mengerti dengan alasan Yifan yang merasa kesal. Tapi ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. "Lu-ge bilang aku lebih baik meminta izin dulu darimu." Dusta Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin juga bingung kenapa ia harus berbohong.

"Aku terkejut kau masih mau berteman dengan orang yang sudah mempermainkan hati temanmu sendiri," Yifan berkata dengan sinis dan itu cukup membuat Jongin sedikit tersentak. "Dia bahkan tidak berani datang ke komunitas lagi."

"Hati Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yifan menganggukan kepalanya. "Memangnya apa yang sudah Lu-ge lakukan?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku berani bertaruh Kyungsoo sudah bercerita padamu." Yifan melanjutkan makannya mengacuhkan Jongin yang tersenyum simpul.

"Aku lebih penasaran dengan sikap Gege," Jongin masih menatap Yifan dengan penuh selidik. Tapi Yifan malah menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi merasa terganggu. "Baiklah, aku tidak mau mencampuri hubungan kalian."

. **ILYD.**

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan urusan orang lain?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan marah. Jongin hanya menghela nafas. "Kau tahu Luhan sudah.." Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Setelah kau memanas-manasiku dengan Yifan sekarang dengan Luhan?" keluh Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin termenung. "Maumu apa sih?"

"Aku calon pegawai magang Luhan," Jongin bahkan menjawab dengan nada bingung. "Aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk memanas-manasimu," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah merajuk. "Aku serius ingin membantu penelitian temanku."

"Magang?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya. "Kok bisa?"

"Aku mendaftar di perusahaannya." Jongin rasanya tidak perlu menjelaskannya dengan lebih perinci. Bagaimana Luhan menawarkannya dan bagaimana ia meminta Luhan untuk menerimanya menjadi pegawai magang. "Aku juga kaget saat tahu dia CEO perusahaan pemasok perangkat telekomunikasi dan jaringan komunikasi terbesar di Cina."

"Serius?" Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya. "Sigma Telekomunikasi?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya sama persis dengan yang Jongin lakukan kemarin. "Aku dengar pendirinya dulu mantan anggota militer China." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan penuh haru. "Aku harap kau bisa diterima di perusahaannya."

"Aku saja kaget setelah mengetahuinya," Jongin berkata dengan nada yang terdengar berlebihan. "Perusahaan Kris-ge dan Suho-ge, lewat." Oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi Kyungsoo tampak setuju dengan pendapat Jongin. "Jadi kau tertarik mengambil hati seorang Xi Luhan?"

"Ha ha, makin takut aku." Keluh Kyungsoo pelan. "Jadi kau akan jadi tamu Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas pelan saat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin, romur mengenaimu akan semakin buruk, belum lagi jika Chanyeol tahu."

"Aku rasa dia sudah tahu." Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan. Kyungsoo diam mematung saking kagetnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan melanjutkan topik pembicaraan. "Jadi kau memaksaku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan ini semua?" Kyungsoo tentu tertawa karena Jongin bahkan sampai rela mentraktirnya makan. Yah, meski Kyungsoo terharu karena Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai spageti.

"Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain salah paham padaku, tapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham padaku."

Jongin tahu ini sedikit memalukan. Tapi Kyungsoo bahkan sampai menghentikan suapan spagetinya saking terkejut. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak tahu malu seperti Baekhyun. Ia akan memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Kau ingin aku menciumu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang amat manis.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Tolak Jongin dengan nada tidak kalah manis.

 **.ILYD.**

Sebelum masuk ke dalam komunitas. Pasti terdapat penjaga yang akan mengecek kartu pengenal komunitas. Tapi karena Jongin dan Timoteo seorang tamu. Jadi mereka berdua harus menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenal dan masuk ke dalam bersama pengundang. Yap, Luhan.

"Aku merasa gugup." Keluh Timoteo sambil mengelus dadanya dengan pelan.

Tapi Jongin rasa, Luhan bahkan jauh lebih gugup. Jongin melupakan sesuatu. Karena Luhan salah satu pendiri. Mereka tidak perlu mengantri seperti anggota yang lain. Enaknya jadi Luhan dan kawan-kawan. Timoteo bahkan sampai menatap Luhan dengan sebegitunya. Bukan dalam artisan kagum tapi kebingungan.

"Dia salah satu pendiri," bisik Jongin yang membuat Timoteo mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah meminta izin pada ketua, kau bisa mewawancarainya."

Jongin sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani Timoteo. Tapi dia bilang ia ingin lebih fokus untuk mengamati komunitas ini. Untuk wawancara Timoteo sejak tadi dengan mudah membaur dengan semua orang. Karena masih membutuhkan beberapa orang, Timoteo masih belum siap mewawancarai Yifan.

"Kau datang sebagai tamu Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tidak habis pikir. "Kau mau Kyungsoo membunuhmu?"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya," keluh Kyungsoo karena kesal dengan tuduhan Baekhyun. "Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya kemarin." Kyungsoo kini beralih pada Luhan yang tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan Suho.

Biasanya, Luhan, Suho dan Yifan selalu berbagi meja yang sama tapi sekarang, Suho bersama Luhan sedangkan Yifan bersama Xiumin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang juga tengah mengamati hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Suho menjadi orang yang paling netral," puji Kyungsoo sekaligus menambah informasi amatan Jongin. "Beberapa orang masih percaya bahwa aku kekasih Luhan." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun menghampiri Baba di pintu masuk.

"Apa kau bilang, kau bukan kekasih Luhan?" Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan iya atau tidak," Kyungsoo tersenyum saat menemukan wajah Jongin yang terlihat cemas. "Kau mengkhawatirkan calon bosmu?"

"Bukan, aku mengkhawatirkanmu," keluh Jongin. "Kau tahu sendiri, banyak anggota komunitas yang iri padamu," Jongin mengambil radlernya. Ia seding tidak ingin mabuk. "Rumor aneh pasti menghantuimu."

"Kau benar," Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan setuju. "Kita dipanggil kelompok pecundang yang akan dicampakkan, tinggal tunggu Baekhyun yang dicampakkan Baba." Gurau Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tertawa. "Mereka tidak tahu Baba sudah cinta mati pada ratu kita satu itu."

"Jongin," colek Timoteo yang membuat Jongin menengok ke samping kanannya. "Itu siapa?" Timoteo menunjuk Yifan dan Xiumin.

"Ketua komunitas dan kekasihnya," jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Timoteo dan Jongin. "Aku akan menemui Baekhyun." Perjelas Kyungsoo saat tangannya dijegal oleh Jongin.

"Aku pernah melihat kekasih ketua komunitasmu dengan pria lain." Bisik Timoteo dengan tidak nyaman.

"Dengan Luhan?" Jongin tersenyum kecil. Adegan Luhan mencium Xiumin kan di tempat kerja Timoteo.

"Bukan," Timoteo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku pernah melihatnya di komunitas lain." Timoteo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari video di sebuah galeri. "Di Shutter Island."

"Serius?" Jongin menatap Timoteo dengan wajah kebingungan. "Jangan katakan itu pada siapa pun." Jongin menggigit kepalan tangannya dengan gelisah. "Kau tidak salah lihat kan?"

Timoteo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Kau pasti tahu reputasi Shutter Island kan?" keluh Timoteo yang diberikan anggukan oleh Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian di sana," Timoteo bahkan tampak lebih gelisah dibandingkan Jongin. "Seperti tempat di mana kau bisa mencumbu siapa pun, di mana pun dan dengan cara apa pun."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?" tanya Jongin dengan sangsi. Jongin rasa dr Xiumin bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya melakukan hal itu di dalam komunitas," perkataan Timoteo membuat Jongin sedikit merasa lega. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan Xiumin melepas pakaiannya dan melakukan hubungan seks dengan siapa pun. "Tapi dia terkenal karena selalu mendapatkan pasangan _hookup_ ," istilah lain dari cinta satu malam. "Hampir pria berbadan keren seperti ketuamu, pernah melakukan _hookup_ dengannya."

"Aku masih tidak percaya."

"Serius, dia bahkan mendapatkan julukan Queen of Hookup," Timoteo menggelengkan kepalanya saat Yifan tampak mencium pelipis Xiumin. "Aku sarankan, kau tidak masuk ke dalam masalah ini," Timoteo mantap Jongin dengan tatapan serius. "Jangan pernah, ini terlalu rumit," Timoteo memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan menuju Yifan. "Tolong antarkan aku kepada ketuamu."

Jongin cukup terpukau dengan Timoteo yang tidak goyah sama sekali. Sedangkan Jongin sejak tadi berusaha untuk tidak menatap Xiumin. Meski Timoteo selalu bilang Xiumin melakukannya di ruangan khusus. Tetap saja, hookup bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa jika dilakukan berulang-ulang dengan pria berbeda.

Shutter Island sebenarnya bukan sebuah komunitas. Tetapi bar gay yang sangat terkenal. Bar itu mengusung konsep Babylon Club dari film Amerika, Queer of Folk. Dimana bar itu menyediakan tempat khusus untuk bersenggama. Jika ingin melakukan hal macam itu di tempat lebih privat, bisa dilakukan di lantai dua yang tentunya dijaga ketat oleh Bodyguard. Karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menikmati fasilitas macam itu.

"Aku dengar kalian berdua tamu Luhan?" tanya Xiumin saat Timoteo baru menyelesaikan wawancaranya. Jongin mengangguk pelan sambil melirik Timoteo yang juga melirik Jongin. "Aku tidak menyangka kau tetap dekat dengan Luhan setelah dia melakukan hal itu pada temanmu," Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan Baba. "Dan melihat apa yang dia lakukan padaku."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Yifan dengan tajam. Dibanding menatap Xiumin, Yifan lebih memilih menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Sial, kenapa dr Xiumin membawa-bawa Jongin coba? Dia kan cuma tidak sengaja melihat. Dia tidak mau terseret malah diseret paksa.

"Aku yakin kau melihat Luhan yang menyerangku." Xiumin berkata dengan hati-hati. Yang anehnya terkesan seperti korban kekerasan atau pelecehan. Hingga Jongin hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ge!" seru Jongin sambil meraih lengan Yifan yang ditepis keras oleh Yifan. "Menyerangmu apanya?" keluh Jongin sambil menatap Xiumin dengan kesal.

"Itu masuk ke dalam penyerangan." Jelas Xiumin yang kini berlari menyusul Yifan.

Jongin bisa melihat Xiumin yang kini berusaha mencegah Yifan. Luhan tampak kebingungan kala kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Yifan. Perbedaan tinggi badan membuat Luhan begitu sangat mungil. Belum lagi saat Yifan mebogem wajah Luhan dan membuat Xiumin berteriak dengan suara yang memuakkan bagi Jongin. Semua orang terdiam, senyap. Hingga yang terdengar hanya pemutar lagu yang tengah memperdengarkan lagu Kyle.

"Kau tahu Xiumin sudah menjadi kekasihku!" geram Yifan yang membuat semua orang tercekat. Termasuk Luhan yang jatuh terduduk, menatap Yifan dan Xiumin bergantian. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan merebut Xiumin juga."

"Juga?" tanya Luhan sambil tertawa pelan. "Maksudmu Kyungsoo?" Luhan tertawa dengan nada menyebalkan. "Kau berpikir aku merebut Kyungsoo dari mu?" Luhan kini menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dengan tatapan terkejut. "Lalu sekarang aku akan merebut kekasihmu yang dulunya adalah kekasihku?"

Yifan kini tanpa ragu kembali menarik kerah Luhan. Sebelum Luhan mendapat bogeman lagi. Luhan dengan cepat membalas tonjokan Yifan. Hingga membuat tubuh Yifan terhuyun. Luhan menegakkan tubunya sambil menggulung lengan kemeja biru mudanya yang kotor. Saat Luhan akan mendekati Yifan, dengan sigap Xiumin menghadang jalan Luhan. Terjadilah adegan dramatis yang membuat Jongin menganga.

"Yang benar saja." Keluh Jongin sambil tertawa kaku. "Memangnya ini serial remaja?" gumam Jongin yang masih menatap Xiumin dengan takjub.

Tapi Jongin lebih terkejut dengan Kyungsoo yang dengan tenang berdiri di antara Luhan dan Xiumin. Kyungsoo memunggungi Luhan yang tampak menatap Xiumin dengan menyedihkan. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Xiumin dengan cara yang sedikit menakutkan. Xiumin bahkan memundurkan langkahnya untuk berdiri di samping Yifan. Suara riuh anggota komunitas lain membuat Kyungsoo berdecak pelan.

"Ini urusan kalian bertiga," Kyungsoo membuat suara riuh kembali terdiam. "Kenapa membawa-bawa namaku?" Kyungsoo kini menatap Yifan dengan wajah kesal. "Aku direbut Lu-ge?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau bahkan sudah menolakku dengan tidak langsung namun terlihat jelas." Kini Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luhan dengan heran. "Apakah sulit melupakan Xiumin-ge?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo. Rengkuhan itu diakhiri dengan Kyungsoo yang menarik lengan Luhan. Keluar dari kerumunan. Kyungsoo sengaja melewati Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis. Hingga membuat Jongin berbisik tanpa suara, _aku mencintaimu_. Kyungsoo hanya membalas godaan Jongin dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku," bisik Timoteo sambil menatap Xiumin yang tampak mengelus pelan dada Yifan. "Besok temui aku di sturbuck daerah Liangmaqiao, kita akan ke Shutter Island."

Jongin menatap Timoteo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau bilang aku tidak boleh ikut campur."

"Aku hanya tidak tahan melihatnya." Keluh Timoteo. "Ayo keluar dari sini."

Jongin mengangguk sambil menatap Yifan dan Xiumin dengan gelengan kepala pelan. Urusannya dengan Chanyeol saja belum selesai. Masa ia mau menjatuhkan diri ke jurang masalah orang lain. Jongin menghela nafas saat Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan singkat. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin datang ke cafe dua blok dari gedung komunitas MoGB.

"Aku bersumpah," ucap Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh yang didukung oleh Timoteo. "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, mantanmu yang memancingnya." Keluh Jongin sambil meminum matcha green tea yang dipesankan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku terpaksa menolongmu karena kau membawa-bawa namaku," keluh Kyungsoo sambil membantu mengobati luka di wajah Luhan. "Masalah kalian tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jongin yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan terkejut. "Aku tidak bermaksud.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan khawatir.

"Umur memang tidak menandakan kedewasaan seseorang," celetuk Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sinis. "Yifan merupakan orang yang paling mudah terhasut dan emosian," keluh Luhan pelan. "Harusnya aku tidak terbawa suasana."

"Aku rasa wajar," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Wajar kalian marah dan kesal, tapi kalian tidak melihat situasi dan kondisi." Kyungsoo menyesap minuman Jongin tanpa meminta izin. "Ini enak!" seru Kyungsoo yang melenceng dari topik pembicaraan.

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta." Gumam Luhan yang membuat Jongin, Kyungsoo tak terkecuali Timoteo menatap Luhan dengan terkejut.

 **.ILYD.**

"Jongin kau kedatangan tamu," ucap Yixing dengan senyuman aneh. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus pergi."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi dan tersenyum kaku saat menemukan siapa yang datang. Dua murid ayahnya yang paling handal. Xi Yuhuan, satu-satunya bodyguard yang dipercaya Tiongkok untuk mengawal Perdana Meteri Tiongkok dan Date Noboru, keturunan dari keluarga samurai dari zaman Edo. Kok, Jongin merasa ayahnya keterlaluan sekali.

"Tepat jam 5 sore kita akan berangkat ke bandara." Ucap Yuhuan sambil menatap jam tangannya. "Kau punya waktu tiga jam untuk bersiap-siap."

"Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan baju yang akan digunakan," gumam Jongin yang lebih dari sekedar keluhan. Jongin kira ayahnya sudah lupa. "Dan kenapa kalian berdua yang harus menemaniku?" Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Noboru yang mengikuti Jongin ke kamar hanya tersenyum simpul. "Bukan waktunya mengeluh." Keluh Jongin sambil mengambil koper yang berada di atas lemari pakaiannya.

"Master bilang kami harus menunjukkan kebanggaan kami." Selalu, Noboru akan menjawab dengan serius semua pertanyaan Jongin.

Hanya ada lima orang yang diajarkan langsung oleh ayahnya. Kakaknya, Leo, Zitao, Noboru dan Yuhuan. Kelima orang ini yang selalu memanggil ayahnya dengan kata Master. Terkecuali, Yixing jika sedang di rumah. Jongin yang tidak suka berkelahi, memilih untuk menjauh dari ajaran ayahnya. Meski sekarang ia sedikit menyesal karena menolak tawaran ayahnya.

"Aku harus pakai baju apa?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap dua setelan formal yang ia punya. Satunya lagi dari Siwon. Masa ia memakai pakaian pemberian Siwon lagi.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Master sudah menyiapkan semuanya," jelas Noboru yang membuat Jongin sedikit lega. "Kau hanya perlu membawa beberapa barang yang diperlukan." Kini Noboru membantu Jongin untuk memasukkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan jika aku membawa koper?" tanya Jongin yang melihat kopernya yang hanya berisi pakaian dalam. Noboru melarang Jongin untuk membawa kaos dan celana yang ada di lemarinya.

"Aku rasa kau lebih baik membawa koper." Saran Noboru yang tentu saja Jongin turuti. "Semua pakaianmu dari berangkat hingga pulang sudah diatur oleh Yuhuan." Ucap Noboru sambil menunjuk Yuhuan yang membawa banyak kantung belanja.

"Kita bukannya hanya dua hari satu malam ya?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Yuhuan dengan helaan nafas pelan. "Kenapa aku merasa menjadi artis begini?" Jongin membongkar belanjaan Yuan dengan takjub. Jongin membongkar kotak jam tangan dengan lambang rolex. "Rolex Deepsea.." eja Jongin sambil memajukan wajahnya dan meneliti jam tangan bewarna tembaga dengan pelat bergradasi biru tua hingga hitam pekat. "Weh! Ini bukannya keluaran terbaru ya?!"

Jongin sampai terduduk di ranjangnya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin jadi sedikit ragu untuk melihat belanjaan yang lain. Mulai dari kantung belanja yang bertuliskan Hugo Bos. Jongin yakin itu setelan jas yang akan ia gunakan. Serta beberapa kantung lain yang bertuliskan Lacozte, Versace Gucci dan beberapa merek lainnya yang tidak Jongin ketahui.

"Ayah sekalinya pamer, menyeramkan ya?" gumam Jongin sambil menatap Yuhuan dan Noboru untuk meminta persetujuan. Tapi keduanya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ya ampun, entah aku harus senang atau bagaimana."

. **ILYD**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIDDEN/END**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih atas responnya selama ini..**

Oke, akan saya coba wattpad. Tapi saya akan mencoba dengan tiga fanfic yang sudah di publish di sini. Bikinan Netonett, Berlindia dan NetoBerlin. Untuk fanfic yang belum selesai di ffn akan tetap saya lanjutkan di ffn. Sedangkan di wattpad, jika responnya bagus akan saya buat fanfic baru. Di wattpad saya menggunakan nama aku yang sama yaitu NetoBerlin.


	11. Chapter 11

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10: LOST YOUR MIND**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk dengan tenang di samping Baba. Ia dipaksa datang ke MoGB sebagai tamu Baba. Kekasih Baekhyun ini masih mengira kalau Jongin frustrasi karena ditinggal nikah Chanyeo, jadi perlu hiburan. Namun handphonenya berdering. Tertera nama Timoteo di layarnya. Jongin buru-buru menuju toilet. Karena itu satu-satunya tempat paling kedap suara. Namun sebelum Jongin berkata halo. Timoteo sudah memutuskan sambungannya. Dan berubah menjadi chat berisi video. Tanpa ragu Jongin mendownload videonya.

"Apa Kris-ge datang bersama dr Xiumin?" tanya Jongin sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk bersama Baekhyun dan Baba. Ketiganya menggelengkan kepala dengan kompak. "Serius?" tanya Jongin.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Tunjuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin bisa melihat Yifan sedang berbincang dengan Suho. Jongin sudah mengunduh videonya namun ragu untuk membuka. Karena Timoteo bilang, ia memiliki bukti kenapa Xiumin dijuluki sebagai Queen of Hookup.

Baekhyun menangkap gelagat resah Jongin. "Siapa pria tampan yang menghubungimu?" goda Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan pelan. Melihat reaksi Jongin yang tidak terpancing dengan godaan Baekhyun. Membuat ketiganya langsung mendekati Jongin dengan kompak. "Ada apa?"

"Kalian saja yang melihat." Tawar Jongin sambil menyodorkan handphonenya.

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berebutan. Hingga akhirnya Baba menengahi. Ketiganya langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan kompak sambil menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Jongin yang tidak menonton malah menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau seharusnya menyimpan ini sendiri," keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengembalikan handphone Jongin. "Bahaya kalau tersebar."

"Seberapa bahaya?" terkadang menjadi pengecut bukan sesuatu yang buruk bagi Jongin.

"Sangat." Ketiganya menjawab dengan kompak sambil melirik Yifan.

Sialnya Yifan sadar dengan lirikan tersebut. Hingga keempatnya refleks berpura-pura berdiskusi dengan cara yang terlalu kaku. Insiden drama antar Yifan, Xiumin dan Luhan berdampak pada mereka. Yifan mengira Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpihak pada Luhan yang dituduh menyerang Xiumin. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Baba kena getahnya karena mereka berdua dekat dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin terlalu penasaran dengan video yang diberikan Timoteo. Akhirnya dia membuka videonya. Yah, ekspresinya sama persis seperti tiga orang sebelumnya. Hanya saja kini Jongin menambahkan dengan kelopak mata yang mengejap dengan cepat. Xiumin berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Itu hal yang biasa bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan bertransfer minuman dari mulut ke mulut ditambah tubuhnya dipeluk oleh lelaki lain dari belakang? Xiumin diapit oleh dua pria berbadan kekar sekaligus.

"Shutter Island?" bisik seseorang yang membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. Pelakunya Luhan. "Dia memang bintangnya." Luhan kini duduk di samping Jongin. "Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Luhan yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Jongin.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Jongin yang langsung menemukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah menari di lantai dansa. Tepatnya pura-pura menari, sedangkan Baba terlihat berlari menuju toilet. Pengkhianat. Jongin kini menatap Luhan yang secara terang-terangan terus menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ge, kau tahu kelakuan mantanmu seperti ini dan kau masih mengejarnya?" Jongin menatap Luhan dengan heran. Dan berusaha keras agar tidak menyebut nama Timoteo.

"Sebut saja cinta itu buta." Luhan menyerah sambil tersenyum kecut yang membuat Jongin melebarkan mulutnya.

"Wuah~ dr Xiumin benar-benar hebat," gumam Jongin dengan pelan. "Seorang Luhan saja bisa mentolerir kelakuannya," Jongin jelas menyindir dan Luhan tentu sangat menyadarinya. "Apa Gege masih mengejarnya hingga sekarang?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan malah menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Dia targetku sekarang," Luhan berkata dengan mantap yang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Terserah." Jongin mengibaskan tangannya.

Sebenarnya saat Yifan berpacaran dengan Xiumin. Peluang Luhan mendapatkan Kyungsoo itu sangat besar. Hanya saja karena Luhan dengan bodohnya berniat merebut Xiumin dari Yifan. Cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk menolak Luhan dan tidak memberikan lagi kesempatan. Mungkin kalau Luhan lebih berusaha lagi, Kyungsoo bisa benar-benar didapatkan.

"Hapus videonya," titah Luhan sambil beranjak berdiri. Jongin awalnya ingin mencibir. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Jongin masih berharap bisa magang di tempat Luhan, "Jangan sampai Yifan tahu."

"Kenapa?" Jongin menarik lengan Luhan.

"Dia orangnya tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain," Luhan berkata seolah-olah ia merupakan orang yang sangat mengenal Yifan. "Dia mungkin akan berpikir kalau kau menjebak Xiumin." Luhan tersenyum saat Jongin dengan cepat menghapus videonya. "Cara paling ampuh hanya satu, membuat Yifan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri," Luhan menghela nafas sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan ekspresi lelah. "Dan kau, jangan ikut campur." Luhan bukan memberi saran tapi lebih pada memberi ancaman.

Jongin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan terkejut, "Aku tidak peduli dengan Yifan-ge apalagi dr Xiumin," Jongin tergerak untuk menjelaskan satu hal terpenting pada Luhan. "Tapi jika ini berkaitan dengan Sehun, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Jongin kini menatap Luhan dengan tajam bahkan terkesan kesal.

Satu hal yang membuat Jongin merasa ingin ikut campur adalah Sehun. Ia tidak mau temannya kecewa. Sehun terlalu sering dikecewakan oleh ayah dan ibunya. Fakta bahwa Sehun lahir karena keadaan terpaksa saja sudah sangat menyakitkan. Belum lagi Sehun juga harus menerima ayah dan ibunya tidak saling mencintai. Kemudian jika Sehun tahu saat semua sudah terlambat dan sialnya Jongin sudah lebih tahu tapi memilih untuk diam. Tentu saja hal itu pasti akan memperburuk rasa kecewa Sehun.

"Aku tahu, perpisahaan dalam suatu hubungan itu sangat biasa," Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya karena Luhan hanya diam. "Tapi apa mereka pernah memikirkan perasaan kami sebagai anak mereka?" Jongin kini malah menatap Yifan dengan kesal. Yifan yang memiliki kepekaan luar bisa tentu sadar dan membalas tatapan Jongin. "Orang dewasa yang egois."

"Aku jadi sedikit mengerti," ucap Luhan yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo dan malah kembali duduk di samping Jongin. "Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa terlalu lama marah padamu saat kau dan Yifan bermain Sugar Daddy," Luhan mengambil gelas beer miliknya dan meminumnya satu seteguk. "Atau rasa cemburu Yifan, saat Sehun lebih perhatian padamu."

"Saat aku memanggilnya Daddy," Jongin melepas kontak matanya dengan Yifan dan kembali menatap Luhan. "Aku benar-benar menganggapnya seorang ayah," Jongin tertawa pelan saat Luhan tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika aku bersama Kris-ge."

"Aku rasa kau lumayan ahli menundukkan egonya." Komentar Luhan yang hanya membuat Jongin tersenyum namun bingung.

.ILYD.

"Apa aku harus ikut membujuk ayahmu juga?" pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Jongin senang. Ya, Sehun benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Setelah beberapa menit ia bercerita, Sehun selalu menanggapinya dengan serius. "Kau tahu, jika itu aku, sepertinya aku lebih suka terjebak dengan tugas."

"Dan kita memang sedang terjebak sekarang." Jongin berkata dengan lugas sambil melirik laptopnya. Diam-diam Jongin ingin berterimakasih pada kekasih Sehun, karena gadis itu dengan terang-terangan memberikan waktu kepada dua pria ini untuk saling bercengkrama seperti dulu. "Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan ayah kandungku." Jujur, Jongin malas bertemu tapi dipaksa macam itu, mau bagaimana lagi.

Mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan proyek bersama di sebuah cafe dekat kampus. Tugasnya menganalisis, kemudian membuat sebuah busineess planning. Jongin dan Sehun merupakan tim paling curang yang ada di kelas. Oh, bukan karena mereka membayar orang untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tapi karena mereka berdua merupakan mahasiswa terpintar dan penerima beasiswa. IPK mereka berdua bahkan hanya selisih 0.02.

"Tapi mungkin karena ayahmu ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai ahli waris." Sehun berkata saat keduanya sempat saling diam dan saling menatap laptop. Berbagi tugas dengan Sehun merupakan hal yang paling efektif. "Karena anak kandungnya sudah menjadi abdi negara." Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin yang memang tengah menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Entah." jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Ia hanya teringat saat kakaknya memintanya untuk menggantikan sang ayah. Kemudian sang ayah yang terus memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah bisnis. Padahal ayahnya itu masih coba-coba saat merintis bisnis. Oleh karena itu ia bertemu dengan Sehun saat SMA. Kemudian kuliah di tempat yang sama. Karena sejak awal, mereka berdua sudah dirancang untuk menjadi pembisnis. Bisa dibilang baik Jongin maupun Sehun merupakan seorang ahli waris sebuah perusahaan.

"Hidupmu berubah drastis." Sehun tersenyum dengan tulus saat Jongin tampak termenung. "Aku ikut bahagia saat mengetahuinya," Sehun masih tersenyum dan itu membuat Jongin begidig ngeri. "Meski aku tahu setelah kau dirawat di rumah sakit, sebegitu tidak percayakah kau padaku?" Sehun kini memelototkan matanya dengan cara yang membuat Jongin jengah.

"Jangan mendramatisir keadaan." Keluh Jongin dengan helaan nafas kesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya." Lagi, Jongin harus menjelaskan untuk keberapa kali lagi agar Sehun tidak membahas masalah ini. "Kau sensitif sekali."

"Aku menceritakan semuanya dan kau tidak." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Kalian tahu, ada hal yang paling menyedihkan menjadi seorang anak tunggal. Tidak memiliki teman bercerita, bertengkar dan merebutkan sesuatu. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan kesal karena Jongin malah tertawa. Oh, ayolah~

"Kau tahu kenapa kakakku bersikukuh menjadi seorang pemberantas narkoba?" Jongin memulai ceritanya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui ceritamu bukan kakakmu."

Jongin tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ibu kandungnya pernah hampir membunuhnya saat tengah dipengaruhi oleh alkohol," Jongin menatap reaksi Sehun yang membulatkan matanya. "Setelah diselidik ibunya pun seorang pengguna dan bandar narkoba," Jongin menyesap Thai Tea hangat yang menambah kesan dramatis.

"Hah? Apa karena butuh uang atau.."

"Bosan," Jongin berkata dengan nada datar. "Dia hanya bosan, dia butuh pesta, butuh kesenangan dari hari-hari yang muak dan membosankan," Jongin tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Menjadi seorang istri dan seorang ibu."

"Trauma dengan wanita" gumam Sehun pelan yang terkesan tidak nyambung sama sekali. "Jadi karena itu ayahmu tidak keberatan saat mengetahui dua anaknya adalah seorang gay?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin menanggukkan kepalanya. Dulu Sehun sempat bertanya apa keluarga Jongin tahu kalau ia dan kakaknya itu gay.

"Dan aku yang dianggap sebagai anak yang mencari sosok ayah." Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Aku sempat berpikir, jika ayahku menyukaimu, aku rasa aku akan setuju," gumam Sehun pelan berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang terbatuk keras. "Aku juga ingin ayahku bahagia." Sehun itu memang terlihat dingin tapi hatinya benar-benar melankolis.

Entah kenapa perkataan Sehun seolah menghantam dada Jongin dengan keras.

"Aku harap dr Xiumin merupakan pilihan yang tepat."

Lagi rasanya menyesakkan kala Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman.

"Aku tidak mau melihat ayahku terpuruk lagi."

Ya, rasanya seperti ada bom meledak di otak Jongin. Entah atas dasar apa, ingatan saat Sehun mendatanginya dengan keadaan kacau, wajah yang basah karena air mata. Gambaran saat Sehun tahu alasan kenapa ayah dan ibunya memiliki tempat tidur terpisah. Ingatan bagaimana Sehun menceritakan bahwa ayah dan ibunya bercerai karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua bukan hanya tidak saling mencintai tapi juga terpaksa untuk menikah. Dan ekspresi Sehun saat ia ketakutan kala ibunya meminta hakim untuk menyerahkan hak asuh Sehun pada Yifan. Sehun takut ayahnya pun akan membuangnya.

Ya, cukup dengan alasan itu

Beribu alasan yang membuat Jongin memenuhi permintaan Timoteo. Ia bergerak cepat ke dalam kerumunan bar. Ia mendapatkan dua video yang memuakan. Pertama, Xiumin yang tengah bercumbu di ruang khusus. Kedua, Yifan yang memukul orang yang mencumbui kekasihnya dan malah bercumbu dengan Xiumin. Masa bodoh dengan bagaimana cara Timoteo bisa merekam adegan barusan. Dan melihat Luhan yang hanya diam menonton. Karena ada yang lebih gawat sekarang.

Dua pria berbadan kekar merebutkan Xiumin yang tampak tersenyum senang. Yifan dan manusia kekar satunya tengah bergulat di lantai dansa. DJ dengan tololnya terus memainkan musiknya. Sedangkan penonton yang lain sibuk merekam. Kebodohan apa lagi ini. Jongin dengan cepat meraih bahu Yifan untuk berdiri. Yifan tentu memberontak.

"Dad!" bentak Jongin yang membuat Yifan menatapnya dengan terkejut. Sejak tadi ia memanggil geger atau pun paman tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. "Apa kau tidak malu?" tanya Jongin dengan suara keras karena DJ malah menaikan volume musiknya. Jongin rasanya ingin menghajar si DJ.

Yifan beranjak berdiri dengan rambut dan pakaian yang berantakan, menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Namun Jongin pun menatap Yifan tidak kalah tajam. Hingga akhirnya beberapa pekerja bar, meminta mereka semua untuk keluar dari bar. Karena mereka takut, properti mereka rusak. Masih untung Yifan dan si lelaki bertubuh kekar itu berkelahi dengan tangan kosong.

Jongin keluar dari bar lebih dahulu meninggalkan Yifan. Yifan menyusul dengan berlari. Yifan yang baru keluar dari bar tanpa ragu meraih bahu Jongin untuk menghajar wajah Jongin. Hingga membuat Timoteo bergerak untuk memegangi tubuh Yifan yang akan kembali menghajar Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan kesal. Di sisi lain, Jongin bisa melihat Luhan dan Xiumin yang awalnya berlari mengejar, langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak ada yang meminta bantuanmu!" geram Yifan yang hanya membuat Jongin menghela nafas. "Punya hak apa kau mencampuri urusanku!" Yifan masih mencoba melepaskan diri untuk menghajar Jongin.

Ya, Yifan benar.

"Lepaskan dia." Jongin berkata pada Timoteo yang tentu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Lepas!" Bentak Jongin yang terang-terangan mencari mati.

"Mau jadi pahlawan?" tanya Yifan sambil merapihkan pakaiannya sambil berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Kau urus urusanmu!" Yifan sengaja menekan telunjuknya pada dahi Jongin hingga membuat Jongin terdorong ke belakang. "Aku tidak perlu rasa pedulimu, kau itu siapa? Hah?" tanya Yifan dengan nada meremehkan. "Sudah merasa jadi jagoan?"

Jongin menepis telunjuk Yifan dengan kasar. "Aku peduli," Jongin awalnya hanya ingin diam saja. Tapi lama kelamaan kelakuan Yifan membuat Jongin muak. Yifan tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Aku peduli pada Sehun," ucapan Jongin tentu membuat Yifan terdiam. "Persetan dengan semua urusanmu! Persetan dengan dr Xiumin yang hobi berganti pasangan tidur! Persetan dengan kelakuan tololmu yang tetap ingin merebut Xiumin!" Jongin sudah mati-matian mengotrol emosinya tapi pada akhirnya meledak sudah.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?!" bentak Yifan yang merasa harga diri sebagai ayah diusik. Yifan mencekram kerah Jongin sama hanya dengan Jongin yang juga mencekram kerah Yifan. Dan persetan dengan sopan santun.

"Ada!" jawab Jongin dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Aku tidak mau melihat Sehun kacau hanya karena ketololan ayahnya lagi," Jongin berbisik dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau melihat Sehun khawatir karena keegoisan ayahnya lagi," Jongin menatap Yifan dengan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata. "Dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyusahkan ayahnya yang dungu!" Teriak Jongin sambil mendorong dada Yifan.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu!" bentak Yifan yang merasa tersinggung. Mendapat nasehat dari orang macam Jongin bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang menjadi seorang ayah?!"

Jongin tertawa dengan lemas. "Setidaknya Sehun lebih tahu rasanya menjadi anak yang lahir karena sebuah formalitas belaka," Jongin bukan bermaksud mengejek Sehun. Belum lagi melihat Timoteo, Luhan dan Xiumin yang sama-sama terdiam karena terkejut. Hanya saja ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Yifan jelas menghajar Jongin dengan lebih keras. Kali ini Jongin tidak bisa untuk tinggal diam dan membalas pukulan Yifan. "Kau tahu kenapa Sehun memilih untuk masuk melalui jalur beasiswa dan kerja part time sejak kami masih SMA?"

"Diam!" bentak Yifan.

"Karena dia takut, dia menjadi beban untukmu dan kau akan membuangnya juga!"

"CUKUP!" seru seseorang yang membuat Jongin terkejut. Tangan Jongin seketika berhenti tepat beberapa senti sebelum mendarat di pipi Yifan. Sama seperti Yifan. Dengan cepat, baik Yifan maupun Jongin sama-sama melepas cengkramannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak ada yang mau menjawab. Semua diam dengan meringis. Orang yang diributkan datang.

"Aku dengar semuanya," keluh Sehun dengan pelan. "Aku menghargaimu sebagai teman," Sehun tentu mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin yang tampak mengeluh. Firasat buruk Jongin menyala. "Aku menceritakan padamu bukan berarti aku memintamu untuk membantuku." Sehun tahu perkataannya akan melukai Jongin. "Dan aku setuju dengan ayahku, kau tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur." Ya, Jongin jelas sakit hati mendengarnya.

Jongin tentu hanya bisa diam dan menurut. Jika ia membantah, hubungannya akan semakin buruk. Tidak hanya dengan Yifan tapi juga Sehun. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang menghampiri ayahnya dan meriksa wajah Yifan yang berantakan. Jongin berani bertaruh, Sehun pasti mengira tonjokan itu hasil karya Jongin seorang. Tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sehun dan Yifan. Ia akui ia sudah kelewatan karena ikut campur. Baru beberapa langkah Jongin menjauh ada sesuatu yang kembali mengusik kesabaran Jongin, ia menemukan Xiumin tersenyum dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Oh, dia mengejek Jongin. Apa-apaan dengan senyum meremehkan itu.

Timoteo menepuk bahu Jongin dengan pelan. "Aku antar pulang," ucap Timoteo yang menunjukkan wajah tidak enak. Timoteo tentu merasa bersalah karena ia yang memaksa Jongin untuk datang. Meski, bukan salah Timoteo juga karena ia tidak tahu jika Jongin berteman dengan anak Yifan. "Kau bisa melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku."

Ya, Jongin ingin sekali meneriaki Timoteo. Tapi sebuah ide melintas di pikirannnya. Ia mengirim dua video yang dikirim Timoteo pada Sehun. Jongin menunggu sampai Sehun membalikkan badan dan menatapnya marah.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam," Jongin tersenyum lebar meski pada akhirnya meringis karena lembam di pipinya. "Demi Tuhan, sejak kemarin aku berusaha untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kalian bertiga," Jongin berkata dengan cepat sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya dan meminta penjelasan. "Tapi aku peduli padamu, karena kau bukan hanya teman bagiku, untukku kau sudah seperti saudara kandung," Jongin berjalan mundur dengan tenang. Ia tidak mau Sehun ikut menghajarnya. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku akan ikut campur," Jongin menatap Yifan dengan sama menyebalkannya. "Setelah ini aku akan memenuhi janji kita saat bertemu di MoGB," Jongin terus menatap Yifan dan berusaha untuk mengacuhkan tatapan Sehun yang kecewa dan terluka. "Berpura-pura tidak mengenalimu dan tidak memberitahu Sehun tentang apa pun lagi."

.ILYD.

Jongin jelas ingat reaksi ibunya yang panik. Dan reaksi ayahnya yang malah tertawa saat Jongin bilang ia berkelahi dengan pria mabuk. Kakaknya dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan reaksi tidak percaya. Jongin yakin kakaknya jelas tahu siapa yang menghajarnya kali ini. Ada Luhan sebagai saksi mata. Tapi kakaknya itu lebih memilih untuk tidak menanyakan sama sekali dan membantu sang ibu untuk mengobati luka lembam Jongin.

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya ia sudah berada di Singapura. Jongin kini duduk diam di kursi yang berhadapan dengan cermin besar. Ia hanya bisa diam karena rambutnya diotak-atik oleh seorang hairstyles. Jongin juga tidak bisa protes karena di pelototi oleh Yuhuan. Cantik tapi sadis. Jadi Jongin memilih untuk mengotak-atik tab pemberian Siwon. Ia harus mengerjakan tugas dan tulisannya. Duh!

"Padahal coba saja di cat warna abu-abu, tidak usah semuanya sebagian saja." Hairstyles temuan Yuhuan masih mengomel tidak jelas. Tapi Jongin hanya diam hingga sang hairstyles pun diam dengan sendirinya.

"Tuan muda kami akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis bukan tour konser." Celetukan Yuhuan yang membuat sang hairsyles menemukan topik pembicaraan lanjutan.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Bisnis apanya? Dia hanya menghadiri undangan.

"Oh! Anda seorang pengusaha?" kini sang hair styles tampak lebih berminat melanjutkan obrolan.

"Ayahku." Jongin menekan kata-katanya.

"Ayahmu pengusaha apa?"

"Hanya pedagang." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya karena harus mengganti baju. Sumpah, ribet banget rencana ayahnya ini. "Ayahku pelaku legal perdagangan manusia." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum simpul saat sang hairstyles masih bertanya. Meski berakhir dengan wajah pias.

Beruntung Yuhuan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Yuhuan sendiri sibuk merapihkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Jongin malam ini. Jujur Jongin sedikit gugup bertemu dengan ayah kandung dengan istri ayahnya. Sebaik apa pun istri ayahnya sekarang, fakta bahwa wanita itu merebut hati sang ayah, tidak bisa dibantah.

Jongin mengenakan setelan jas berwarna dark grey dari Dormeuil dan sepatu hitam dari Barker. Jongin juga harus berdebat dengan Yuhuan untuk tidak mengenakan jam tangan pilihan sang ayah. Ketara sekali orang kaya barunya. Akhirnya Yuhuan memberikan gantinya yaitu Louis Moinet model meganograph.

"Mobilnya sudah siap." Noboru tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri. "Kita akan berangkat sebelum jam sibuk pulang kerja." Noboru tanpa mengatakan apa pun keluar dari kamar dengan begitu elegannya.

Jongin dan sang hairstyles sempat terlonjak kaget karena sejak tadi Noboru diam saja. Jongin tidak menyadari bahkan melupakan hawa keberadaan Noboru. Sepertinya Noboru lebih cocok jadi pembunuh bayaran dibanding menjadi bodyguard. Tubuh sekekar dan semenjulang tinggi macam itu, masa bisa sampai tidak disadari.

.ILYD.

Jongin tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Pertama, karena ia ketakutan sendiri dengan balasan Sehun. Padahal Jongin hanya mengirim data tambahan untuk proyek kelas. Meski pada akhirnya Sehun juga hanya membalas pesannya dengan kata terimakasih. Tanpa menanyakan kabarnya yang berada di Singapura. Biasanya, Sehun akan cerewet dan menasehatinya ini itu. Kedua, tentu saja ia akan bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya.

Tangan Jongin sudah basah karena keringat dingin saat mendekati pintu acara pembukaan hotel ini. Noboru dan Yuhuan berjalan beriringan di belakang tubuh Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut saat bertemu Luhan, Suho dan tentu saja Yifan karena Suho bilang ia juga diundang. Hanya saja ia heran melihat Yifan yang bisa menyembunyikan lukanya dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang menunjukkan dengan terang-terangan lembam merah yang ada di pipinya.

Jongin terkejut saat istri ayahnya memeluknya dengan hangat. Jongin juga kikuk saat Nana adik tirinya itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi dingin. Jongin masih ingat ia pernah bertengkar dengan gadis ini untuk merebutkan sang ayah yang dimenangkan oleh Nana. Tentu saja gadis ini yang menang. Sedangkan si pengundang malah menatapnya dengan heran.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Sang ayah berkata dengan nada kalem.

"Niatnya sih memang tidak datang," Jongin yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya, hanya bisa tersenyum miring. Ayahnya ini masih kesal karena Jongin memilih hidup bersama mantan istrinya. "Tapi ayah memaksa."

"Ayah tidak memaksa." Bantah sang ayah dengan bingung.

"Ayahku." tekan Jongin sekali lagi.

"Oh! Ayah tirimu," kini sang ayah kandung tampak menatap Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Bahkan menatap Yuhuan dan Noboru dengan senyuman miring. "Ayahmu itu terlalu memanjakanmu ya?"

"Tidak juga," sanggah Jongin dengan santai sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ini semua hanya untuk pamer." Jongin tersenyum dengan sebegitu kalemnya hingga membuat sang ayah kandung tertawa meremehkan. Maksudnya, mau sekaya apapun ayahnya sekarang masih terlalu jauh dengan kekayaan ayah kandungnya. "Ya, jadi selamat atas hotel baru ayah."

"Tuan Nakashima!" sapa Luhan yang membuat Jongin tersenyum pelan sambil menggeser tubuhnya.

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. Takeru Nakashima. Ia baru ingat nama belakang Jongin sama dengan sang pembisnis sukses di hadapannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum seolah ia tidak mengenali ketiga orang di hadapannya. Baik Luhan, Suho dan Yifan menyadari gelagat Jongin yang hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya tanpa menyapa seperti kenalan lama.

"Perkenalkan, dia keponakanku Kai," Takeru menepuk bahu Jongin dengan pelan. "Dia juga baru datang dari Beijing," Takeru menatap Jongin dengan pelan dan Jongin yang awalnya sempat tersentak kaget hanya tersenyum simpul. Seharusnya Jongin sudah terbiasa, namun dianggap sebagai keponakan oleh ayah sendiri. Rasanya sulit untuk terbiasa. "Kau tahu, keamanan hotel ini aku percayakan pada perusahaan Luhan."

Jongin pura-pura terkejut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. "Di Beijing namaku Zhang Zhong Ren." Jongin melakukan hal yang sama pada Suho dan Yifan.

"Kalian tahu, ayahnya bernama Zhang Fei Lu, pemilik jasa pengawal pribadi," Takeru menunjuk kedua bodyguard yang menemani Jongin. "Aku ragu kalian tidak mengenal Noboru Date dan Xi Yuhuan," Takasi menatap Yuhuan dengan pelan. "Terutama Yuhuan, satu-satunya pengawal pribadi perempuan yang dipercaya menjaga Perdana Menteri di Tiongkok." Ketiganya mengangguk pelan. Jongin juga hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan ayahnya ini. "Kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena sudah mempromosikan perusahaan **ayahmu** kepada tiga orang hebat ini." Dengan sangat jelas, Takeru menekan kata ayahmu pada Jongin.

Jongin menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman pelan. Situasinya benar-benar membuat Jongin mual. Ia tidak tahan dengan situasi canggung dan rasa prihatin ketiga orang di hadapannya ini. Jongin tengah dipermalukan kawan. Ayah kandungnya ini dengan terang-terangan mengejek perusahaan ayahnya. Hingga Yuhuan membisikkan sesuatu dan menunjukkan layar handphone pada Jongin. Jongin dengan cepat menanggapi. Jongin meminta izin kepada ayah kandung yang berubah status menjadi paman untuk keluar dari lingkaran obrolan sebelum ia benar-benar muntah. Oke bercanda, ia bilang seseorang menghubunginya.

Orang yang menghubungi Jongin itu adalah Suho. Jongin diam-diam mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan lebih rendah pada Suho. Detik-detik saat ia berniat keluar dari pesta, ia malah berpapasan dengan rombongan yang baru datang. Kurang lebih enam orang.

"Loh! Jongin?" seru seseorang yang sejak dulu ingin Jongin hindari. "Aku tidak tahu kalau mantan calon mantuku datang ke sini," Yap, ayah Chanyeol yang menyapa. "Chanyeol beneran patah hati loh!" ucapan sang ayah tentu membuat bawahannya menatap Jongin dengan bengis. Kalau dihitung setidaknya ada lima orang yang menjaga ketua Triad. "Kau sampai menyewa bodyguard segala pula."

"Paman, aku sudah babak belur oleh anakmu loh," ucap Jongin dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut. Jongin bukannya ingin bersikap sok akrab hanya saja, "Paman mau aku dihajar oleh anak buahmu juga?" tanya Jongin dengan nada heran. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah sering jadi sasaran salah paham anak buah kelompok Triad satu ini.

"Bercanda, siapa yang berani melawan anak buah Zhang Fei Lu?" tanya kepala Triad itu dengan santai. Dan ucapan itu membuat anggota Triad yang lain terbelalak kaget. Mereka saling melempar tatapan dengan wajah bingung dan khawatir.

"Loh! Kalian saling kenal?" seru ayah kandung Jongin.

Tanpa sengaja ayah kandungnya itu melewati tubuh Luhan dan Suho tanpa berpamitan sama sekali. Siapa sih yang tidak waswas bertemu dengan anggota Triad. Tapi lebih dari itu, sejak kapan Triad jadi aktif di dunia bisnis?

"Dia ini mantan calon mantuku." Ketua Triad menjawab sambil membalas jabatan tangan ayah kandung Jongin.

"Kok Ayah tidak tahu?" Jongin hanya bisa melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan heran. Apa-apaan ini, tadi bilang keponakan sekarang memanggil dirinya sendiri ayah. Belum lagi si ayahnya ini lupa masih ada Luhan, Suho dan Yifan. Ketiganya sontak saling bertatapan dengan aneh. "Ini anakku, Kai Nakashima."

"Zhang Zhong Ren." Bantah Jongin dengan penuh penekanan. Hingga membuat sang ayah menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Tapi Jongin jauh lebih tajam lagi karena ia mendapatkan pendiri MoGB menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin yang lebih dari sekedar simpati.

"Aku pikir namamu Kim Jongin." Gumam ayah mantan kekasih Jongin ini dengan wajah pura-pura bingung. "Kau punya berapa nama?" pertanyaan ini pun hanya pertanyaan retoris. Jongin berani bertaruh ketua Triad ini sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya seperti apa.

"Di setiap negara aku memiliki nama berbeda." Balas Jongin dengan asal.

"Kalau di Inggris?"

"John." Jawab Jongin dengan santai yang sukses membuat sang ketua Triad tertawa terbahak-bahak. Padahal Jongin sendiri bingung belah mana lucunya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kau menjadi mantuku, tapi kalau aku harus membayangkan akan berbesan dengan Zhang Fei Lu, rasanya sedikit..." ketua Triad itu sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menata Yuhuan dan Noboru.

"Mengerikan." Lanjut Jongin tanpa khawatir sama sekali.

Ketua Triad itu mengangguk setuju. "Belum lagi kelompok kami memiliki sejarah yang tidak menyenangkan dengan keluarga Date." Ketua Triad ini dengan jelas menunjuk Noboru hingga membuat Jongin menoleh.

Jongin merasakan aura suram Noboru. Yuhuan juga tidak kalah suram auranya. Jongin rasanya harus menjelaskan sesuatu. Karena keterlibatan Jongin dengan salah satu Triad terkuat di Beijing hanya diketahui oleh Leo, Zitao dan Yixing. Jangan sampai ayah dan ibunya tahu.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu," Yuhuan yang pertama berbicara saat Jongin keluar dari ruang pesta. Sebenarnya pestanya belum selesai tapi Jongin tidak sanggup menahan tatapan tajam kedua orang ini di punggungnya. "Apa maksudnya dengan mantan calon mantu?"

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku pernah berpacaran dengan calon pewaris Triad," jawaban Jongin membuat Noboru melangkah maju. "Hanya sebatas hubungan romantis yang akhirnya kandas," Jongin buru-buru melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia anak dari Triad."

"Kalau kau berakhir seperti Zitao.." gumam Noboru dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Jongin sampai meringis melihat kemarahan yang ditahan Noboru. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sekecewa apa Master padamu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Jongin dengan mantap. Leo bahkan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kalau yang berbicara Noboru rasanya jadi seperti ancaman.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Yuhuan ikut melangkah maju yang membuat Jongin memundurkan langkahnya. "Berarti yang menghajarmu sampai babak belur itu kekasihmu sendiri kan?"

"Karena dia akan menikah dengan anak dari kelompok lain," jawab Jongin yang membuat Yuhuan dan Noboru menatapnya dengan tidak puas. Jongin tidak menjawab siapa yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. "Karena keluarga kami tidak mungkin setuju dan ayolah~" Jongin gemas sendiri menjelaskannya. "Bahkan ketua Triadnya saja bilang tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi besan ayahku." Dan tentu saja Jongin tidak mau menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa di hajar oleh kekasih sendiri.

Yuhuan melipatkan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Noboru bahkan masih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir. Jongin menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan gamang.

"Mau secinta apa pun kita berdua, takdir saja sudah tidak merestui." Keluh Jongin sambil mengusap wajahnya karena menahan malu. Jongin tidak biasa berbicara macam ini apalagi di depan dua orang yang pandai menjaga air mukanya. Noboru dan Yuhuan jelas ingin tertawa tapi memilih untuk diam. "Ayolah! Ini semua sudah berakhir!"

.ILYD.

Jongin mendapatkan satu hari tambahan untuk berlibur dari ayahnya. Jongin berjalan bersama Noboru dan Yuhuan. Lagi, mereka berlagak seperti bodyguard dengan pakaian santai mereka. Padahal Jongin sudah bilang, ia itu bukan klien. Tapi bagaimana mereka tidak bergelagat seperti bodyguard, karena sesekali ada beberapa orang yang memintanya untuk foto bersama.

" _I'm not an artist_." Keluh Jongin pelan. Ia bingung dengan penampilannya sekarang. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos abu-abu dengan lengan seperempat dan celana pendek hitam. "Apa karena kacamataku?" tanya Jongin pada Yuhuan dan Noboru. Atau mungkin masalahnya adalah Yuhuan dan Noboru yang kalau pakai pakaian biasa malah menjadi super tampan dan cantik layaknya model. "Karena kalian berdua." Tuduh Jongin yang membuat Yuhuan dan Noboru mengerutkan dahi.

"Jongin!" panggilan itu membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya. Ia menemukan Suho yang memanggil. Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan mengeluh pelan saat mengetahui Suho bersama Luhan dan Yifan. "Mau kemana?"

"Mencari Roti Prata." Jawab Jongin yang membuat Yuhuan dan Noboru tersentak kaget. "Apa? Sudah ku bilang, aku hanya keluar sebentar."

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu." Luhan menepuk bahu Suho untuk sedikit menyingkir.

Luhan duduk di hadapannya saat ia tengah menikmati roti prata. Luhan tampak menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Hingga membuat Yuhuan dan Noboru yang luar biasa cekatan hampir meninggalkan kursi makan mereka. Jongin menggelengkan kepala kepada kedua bodyguard andalan ayahnya itu.

"Kau sebenarnya lolos saat wawancara," Luhan memulai obrolannya dengan wajah sangat serius. "Tapi aku bingung harus menerimamu atau tidak," Luhan meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja dengan kasar.. "Aku pikir namamu Kim Jongin ternyata Zhang Zhong Ren kemudian juga Kai Nakashima."

"Nama awalku Kai Nakashima, saat orang tuaku bercerai namaku berubah menjadi Kim Jongin dan pindah ke Korea, setelah masuk kuliah aku menggunakan nama China dan memakai marga ayahku." Jelas Jongin yang sebenarnya tahu masalahnya bukan di namanya.

"Aku dan ayahmu berada di bisnis yang hampir sama," keluh Luhan lebih pada ke intinya. "Kenapa kau tidak magang di tempat ayahmu saja?"

"Pesta kemarin di hotel, membuat namaku menyebar di kantor ayahku," gumam Jongin sambil menggaruk lehernya dengan pelan. "Kalau aku magang di tempat ayahku, aku rasa aku tidak akan benar-benar bisa magang," Jongin tersenyum kaku yang membuat Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lagi pula perusahaan kalian berbeda."

Luhan hanya diam.

"Gege dan ayahku sama-sama berbisnis di jalur keamanan," ucap Jongin pelan. "Tapi kalian berdua kan menjual produk yang berbeda, sangat jauh berbeda." Jongin menekan kata-katanya dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Semoga saja cukup meyakinkan untuk Luhan. "Gege dalam sistem keamanan perangkat lunak, sedangkan ayahku sistem keamanan dalam bentuk jasa." Luhan tidak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali. "Ibarat dalam sebuah gedung, Gege itu cctvnya, satpamnya itu Ayahku."

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kau sepertinya ingin sekali magang di tempatku."

"Iya, aku rasa perusahaan kalian mungkin bisa bekerja sama." Jawab Jongin dengan lugu, sangat lugu. Itu hanya ucapatan tanpa dipikirkan lebih dahulu. "Ah! Maksudku.." Jongin gelalapan dan Luhan terus menatapnya dengan datar. "Aku kan sudah memenuhi janjiku kemarin, mana janji Gege?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan dan tertawa keras. Karena terlalu percaya diri, Jongin hanya mengajukan magang di perusahaan Luhan. Tapi lebih dari itu, Luhan baru kali ini melihat Jongin panik. Entah kenapa malah jadi terlihat imut.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur," ucap Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tunggu beberapa hari lagi, kau akan dikirim pembertahuan kau lolos atau tidak." Luhan beranjak berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. Luhan beranjak berdiri dan bergabung dengan Suho dan Yifan.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Luhan dan Yifan berbaikan?

Tapi, ada yang lebih penting. Jongin buru-buru menghubungi nomor alternatif lain di handphonenya. Baru saja nomornya tersambung dan terangkat. Jongin langsung berteriak dengan nada memelas.

"Kyungsoo! Tolong aku!" rengek Jongin dengan nada kesal. Jongin bahkan lupa kalau dia menghubungi Kyungsoo dengan jaringan internasional.

.ILYD.

Jongin kembali ke Beijing dengan sedikit resah. Jadwal kembalinya berbarengan dengan Luhan, Suho dan Yifan. Bahkan ia berada di kelas, pesawat dan tentu saja jam penerbangan yang sama. Jongin juga tidak terkejut saat menemukan Sehun yang menjemput Yifan. Jongin juga tidak terlalu terkejut saat hanya kekasih Sehun yang menghampirinya.

"Hei!" seru Yuan saat Jongin menarik tangan gadis itu dengan keras. Jongin bahkan langsung menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu di dadanya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Jongin refleks melakukan ini.

Jongin benar-benar terkejut saat ia menemukan Chanyeol dengan beberapa anak buahnya menjemput sang ayah di waktu yang sama. Jongin tidak tahu jika ia satu pesawat dengan Ketua Triad. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Noboru dan Yuhuan dengan sigap menghadang arah pandang Chanyeol. Jongin juga terkejut saat Ketua Triad mendatangi dengan cara yang provokator. Kini Jongin di kerubuni oleh Triad dengan pakaian formal dan serba hitam. Jongin masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajah Yuan dengan tambahan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mau Yuan kena sasaran kelompok Triad ini.

"Kalian ingin membuat sebuah pertunjukan?" pertanyaan spontan Jongin membuat sang Ketua Triad tertawa. Jongin tidak suka menjadi objek perhatian banyak orang.

"Ini hanya salam perpisahan," Ketua Triad itu menatap Noboru dan Yuhuan dengan wajah bingung, tepatnya pura-pura bingung. Ketua Triad itu menatap Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol melangkah maju. Kewaspadaan Noboru dan Yuhuan jelas semakin bertambah. "Anggap saja tes terakhir sebelum merelakan Jongin."

Jongin mengerut dahi karena merasa perkataan seorang Ketua Triad di hadapannya terasa begitu dramatis. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan Jongin sesuatu. Sebuah amplop, sepertinya kartu undangan. Manusia itu senang mengingat masa lalu. Jadi Jongin teringat momen pertama kali Chanyeol menemuinya bersama Baekhyun. Momen saat Jongin menjadi bagian kecil dari Keluarga Triad yang jelas menyeramkan. Bagaimana ia menguncir rambut calon ketua Triad hingga menjadi saksi langsung kakak Chanyeol terbunuh. Jongin rasa, ya memang kisahnya dengan Chanyeol bukan hanya dramatis tapi juga tragis.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Namun tangan Chanyeol terhenti dan malah menyentuh dagu Jongin. Noboru dan Yuhuan juga tidak kalah cepat. Yuhuan mencekram tangan tangan Chanyeol sedangkan Noboru menahan dada Chanyeol agar tidak mendekat. Chanyeol menyentuh luka pipi Jongin hingga membuat Jongin meringis. Sedangkan Yuan yang ada dipelukan Jongin tampak ketakutan.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang tajam dan kasar.

Seseorang membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Sial bagi Yifan karena masih ada di Bandara. Sebelum benar-benar terjadi keributan. Jongin mencegat dengan menarik lengan Chanyeol, masih dengan tangan kirinya. Dan hal itu cukup untuk Chanyeol yang malah menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur," ucap Jongin dengan penuh penekanan. Ia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun ucapkan dulu. "Luka yang aku dapatkan tidak separah dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku," Jongin tersenyum dengan menyebalkan saat Chanyeol tampak terdiam kaku. "Aku terima undanganmu." Jongin merebut benda yang sejak tadi Chanyeol ragu untuk diberikan. "Semoga ini benar-benar pertemuan terakhir kita." Jongin membungkukkan badannya pada sang Ketua Triad yang baru pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Ayo pulang!" ajak Jongin pada Yuhuan dan Noboru.

Sedangkan Yuan ikut berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Bahkan Noboru memberikan jaketnya untuk menutup wajah Yuan. Kelompok Triad itu tidak melakukan apa pun pada Sehun, mungkin karena Sehun anak Yifan. Tapi berbeda dengan Yuan yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja. Jongin hanya tidak mau mereka mengetahui wajah Yuan dan membuat Yuan menjadi sasaran kekesalan mereka.

Jongin melewati Sehun, Yifan, Luhan dan Suho tanpa melirik sama sekali. Meski dengan susah payah Yuan berjalan meski dengan posisi masih dirangkul erat oleh tangan kanan Jongin. Tapi langkah kaki Jongin tidak secepat gerombolan Triad yang dengan terburu-buru berjalan menuju mobil. Mereka tengah berada di kerumunan, membawa ketua beserta satu-satunya ahli waris ketua Triad. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat Ketua Triad melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari lingkungan bandara.

Jongin dengan buru-buru melepas rangkulannya. Membatu Yuan untuk melepas jaket yang disampirkan di kepalanya. Bahkan Jongin membatu Yuan untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Ia bisa melihat tangan Yuan bergetar.

"Semoga mereka tidak melihat wajahmu," keluh Jongin dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa aku harus mengganti model rambutku?" Yuan jelas menanyakan hal melantur karena panik. Tapi Jongin malah tertawa dengan reaksi panik Yuan. Hingga Yuan memukul lengan atas Jongin. "Aku serius!"

"Aku punya kenalan untuk merubah model rambutmu," Jongin berkata dengan nada jenaka yang membuat Yuan kesal. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Namun disisi lain. Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Jongin benar-benar takut kau terluka," Luhan menatap Sehun dan melirik Yifan sepintas. "Aku tahu, Yifan sangat menyayangimu," Luhan kini memilih menatap Jongin dibanding Sehun maupun Yifan. "Aku rasa, kekhawatiranmu mempengaruhi Jongin," Luhan bahkan tersenyum miring sebelum menatap Sehun dengan dalam. "Dia mengerti rasa ketakutanmu, bahkan dia tahu rasanya tidak dianggap sebagai anak oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri," Luhan memang tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini hanya saja sepertinya Sehun harus tahu. "Dia tidak sedang ikut campur tapi dia peduli padamu, lihat, dia bahkan orang pertama yang berinisiatif untuk melindungi kekasihmu."

"Ayah kandung Jongin tidak mengakui Jongin anaknya?" Sehun melebarkan matanya saat Suho ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun kini menatap Jongin yang tengah mengusak kepala Yuan. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Jika kau di posisi Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Suho tersenyum saat Sehun berlari ke arah Jongin yang tengah sibuk memainkan rambut Yuan. Sehun yang tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatannya, membuat Yuan terdorong dan berakhir diapit oleh dua lelaki sekaligus di antara Sehun-Jongin. Hmm, enak ya jadi Yuan.

"Sehun dan Jongin saja sudah berbaikan," gumam Suho pelan sambil melirik Luhan dan Yifan. "Kalian kapan?"

Luhan dan Yifan sambil melirik tanpa berkomentar. Namun suara teriakan yang mereka kenal membuat usaha Suho sedikit terhambat. Mereka menemukan Sehun meraup wajah Jongin dengan dalam. Hingga membuat Jongin kelabakan sendiri. Belum lagi dengan ekspresi Yuan yang rerkejut setengah mati. Jangan-jangan..

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ayahku!"

Meski di luar perkiraan. Perkataan Sehun tetap membuat Jongin dan Yuan sempat mematung.

"Apa kau gila?!" teriak Jongin yang mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing.

. **ILYD**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOST YOUR MIND/END**

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11: TIE**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menunggu hampir setengah jam di restoran sepi pengunjung. Jongin bahkan sampai membuka laptopnya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Melanjutkan tugas yang tertunda. Hingga seseorang duduk dihadapan Jongin.

"Kau ini janjian jam 3 datang jam 4, ada apa sih?"

Jongin menutup laptopnya dan malah menemukan Yifan yang sama bingungnya. Seharusnya yang dating itu Sehun. Serius, Jongin mengutuk dan terus mengumpa di dalam otaknya sambil memanggil nama Sehun. Teman brengsek..

"Sehun mana?" Yifan bertanya dengan polos atau mungkin pura-pura polos.

Jongin buru-buru membereskan tasnya. Jongin hanya merasa ia harus pergi saat ini juga. Dia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Aku minta maaf," Yifan berkata tiba-tiba saat Jongin menutup resleting ranselnya. "Maaf sudah menghajarmu," Yifan berkata dengan nada datar yang membuat Jongin jengah. "Tapi itu juga karena kau.."

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi," Jongin tidak mau mendengar kata ikut campur dari mulut siapa pun lagi. Sudah cukup, Jongin tidak mau terlibat dengan masalah asmara orang lain. "Maaf karena sudah ikut campur dan mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan." Jongin beranjak berdiri sambil membungkukan badannya. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau tidak makan dulu?" cegat Yifan yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau tidak lapar, bukankah kau sudah menungguku selama satu jam."

"Aku belum merasa lapar," dusta Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah lapar setengah mati. "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa lagi." Jongin membungkukkan badannya sambil melangkah mundur. Dan berjalan secepat mungkin, meski Jongin yakin Yifan tidak akan mengejarnya.

Jongin tidak pernah suka dengan cara Sehun. Meski pada akhirnya Yifan dan Jongin lagi-lagi dijebak. Mulai dari nonton film, nonton pertunjukan musikan, makan berdua hingga mereka bertemu di rumah sang Tuan Wu. Kekakuan diantara mereka berdua benar-benar hilang sekarang. Meski Jongin tidak suka dengan cara Sehun, tapi tolong ucapkan terimakasih juga pada Sehun.

 **.ILYD.**

"Perasaanku saja atau kau jadi lebih sering datang ke rumah tapi tidak pernah menginap?" Yifan duduk disamping Jongin yang tengah membaca majalah tempat dulu ia pernah bekerja sambilan.

Jongin menatap Yifan dengan tatapan, apa kau mengundangku untuk menginap? "Oh! Sekarang aku menginap." Jawab Jongin dengan tenang.

Namun sedetik kemudian Jongin menghela nafas pelan saat membaca artikel tentang betapa canggihnya perusahaan Luhan. Dan kalian tahu? Sesuai dengan firasat Jongin. Ia tidak diterima oleh perusahaan Luhan. Jongin bahkan tidak mau membaca alasan kenapa ia ditolak.

"Dan aku merasa Sehun sedang berusaha mendekatkan kita berdua." Yifan menatap Jongin dengan lebih dalam. Tatapan itu sukses membuat Jongin sedikit terganggu.

"Kau benar." Jongin masih menjawab dengan kalem. Sehun jelas-jelas mengatakan ia ingin menjodohkannya dengan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi Jongin tidak yakin, Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan terang-terangan pada Yifan.

"Dan kau setuju?" Yifan meninggikan nadanya karena terkejut.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentu saja tidak," keluh Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah berapa kali kita dijebak oleh anakmu?" alih-alih pertanyaan, perkataan Jongin lebih cocok sebagai tuduhan.

Yifan mendelik dan meletakkan lengan kirinya di sandaran sofa. Dia kini menopang dagunya dengan tangga kiri. Melakukan hal yang membuat Jongin lagi-lagi merasa terganggu. Tatapan Yifan itu antara menyelidik dan ingin menerkam.

"Dua kali kita makan malam di tempat yang berbeda," guman Yifan masih dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Pertama kau yang menungguku kedua aku yang menunggumu."

"Hmm.. Dan ketiga kalinya aku tidak datang." Ucap Jongin dengan kalem.

"Sama." Sahut Yifan yang membuat Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum miring. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sehun. Tapi ia pun memarahi Sehun sama kesalnya. "Tapi dia selalu punya ide baru." Entah apa yang lucu, tapi baik Jongin maupun Yifan malah tersenyum tipis.

"Dan ini makan malam kita yang kesekian kalinya," Jongin melanjutkan ucapan Yifan. "Karena Sehun yang memasak aku rasa tidak ada ruginya sama sekali." Jongin tersenyum kala Yifan mengerutkan dahi. Lagi pula makan malam di rumah Yifan itu berarti bersama Sehun, sekarang ditambah Yuan.

"Aku punya ide." Yifan menatap punggung Sehun dengan tajam. "Aku tidak benar-benar yakin jika Sehun akan mengizinkanku berkencang dengan temannya sendiri." Yifan mendapati Jongin yang tampak tertarik.

Yifan tidak menerangkan idenya sama sekali. Tapi bergerak mendekati Jongin dengan begitu lembut hingga Jongin tidak sadar Yifan sudah merengkuh pinggang Jongin. Awalnya Jongin bingung tapi melihat Yifan yang menggerakan kedua alisnya membuat Jongin mengerti. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin meletakkan kedua kakinya, tepatnya perpotongan paha Jongin di atas paha Yifan.

"Maksudku sih tidak sedekat ini." Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Tapi Jongin dengan santainya menaruh lengan tangannya di bahu Yifan. Sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap Yifan. Namun dengan sekali tepukan di lutut, Jongin langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Yifan hanya sedikit risih, kawan.

"Hanya ini idemu?" Jongin bertanya dengan heran. "Apa aku juga harus menyandarkan kepalaku di dadamu?"

"Wah, agresif sekali." Gumam Yifan yang membuat Jongin menatap dengan ekspresi datar. Ide Yifan benar-benar tidak matang sama sekali.

Akhirnya Jongin malah mengambil majalah yang sempat ia taruh di meja dan kembali membaca. Membiarkan Yifan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir. Jongin bahkan mengganti posisinya tangannya yang awalnya merangkul bahu Yifan berubah menjadi menyangga kepalanya sendiri dan membuat kedua kepala mereka saling beradu.

"Oh! Aku pernah bertemu orang ini," Yifan menunjuk seorang pria yang berpose sambil meraup biji kopi. "Dulu dia hanya seorang distributor kopi." Ada nada kejengkelan yang membuat Jongin penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan terkejut dengan jarak antar keduanya yang benar-benar dekat. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal?" Jongin kembali bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Saat kami bertemu kembali," Yifan memulai ceritanya sambil menepuk pelan lutut Jongin. "Dia menjadi pengusaha kopi yang handal dan sombong." Yifan berkata sambil melirik Jongin yang seketika tertawa.

"Orang sombong disombongi," kekeh Jongi dengan tatapan jenaka yang anehnya tidak membuat Yifan tersinggung. "Lalu?"

"Aku balas." Yifan menaikan bahunya dengan santai. "Sampai membuat mulut sombongnya terkunci rapat."

"Hmm.. Wu Yifan sekali." Gumam Jongin yang membuat Yifan mendelik tajam namun malah terlihat konyol di mata Jongin. "Oh! Aku pernah bertemu orang ini." Jongin kini menunjuk seorang pengusaha muda yang berinovasi dengan keripik ubi yang manis namun dengan varian rasa pedas.

"Oh, pengusaha muda yang tampan," komentar Yifan yang disetujui oleh Jongin dengan anggukan semangat. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai pengusaha muda penuh ambisi yang ramah." Jongin mengakat kedua bahunya.

"Fake." Decih Yifan yang membuat Jongin gantian mendelik. "Namanya pemula, kalau langsung sombong ya cari mati."

"Waaah~ saat masih merintis perusahaanmu, kau pernah menjadi orang yang ramah?" tanya Jongin dengan suara terkejut yang dibuat-buat hingga membuat Yifan gemas. Gemas karena Jongin berani terang-terangan menyindirnya. "Orang tampan dan kaya biasanya dimaafkan dan diwajarkan jika sombong."

"Oh! Aku tampan?" kini gantian Yifan yang bertanya dengan nada terkejut menjengkelkan.

Jongin tidak menjawab hanya mendelik pelan. Namun tiba-tiba Jongin menatap wajah Yifan dengan tatapan menyelidik, masih terlihat luka memar di bawah matanya.

"Apa aku harus ganti rugi?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk sudut matanya sendiri. "Ketampananmu berkurang."

"Hm? Lukamu lebih parah," Yifan masih melihat bekas luka kering di sudut bibir Jongin dan lebam menghitam di tulang pipi Jongin.

"Tidak separah yang diberikan Chanyeol." Celetuk Jongin sukses membuat Yifan terkejut. "Kenapa?" Jongin sempat melihat mata Yifan yang tampak melebar dengan cara yang berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Yifan. Kali ini pernyataan maaf Yifan terasa lebih tulus.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah ikut campur." Jongin membuka matanya dengan lebar dan mengerjap pelan. Terkejut mendengar kata maaf dari Yifan.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yifan sambil menyentuh luka kering di sudut bibir Jongin. Rasanya Yifan ingin mengelupas luka Jongin yang menghitam dan terlihat sedikit terbuka.

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit Sehun dengan suara beratnya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Yifan dan Jongin tentu langsung menoleh namun sedetik kemudian saling berpandangan dengan jarak sebegitu dekatnya. Belum lagi tangan Yifan yang masih menyentuh sudut bibir Jongin. Rasanya memang ambigu. Tapi bukankah itu yang Yifan harapkan? Melihat reaksi anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yifan tersadar dari lamunan. "Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan?"

"Iya tapi tidak secepat ini." Keluh Sehun yang sukses membuat Jongin tertawa dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Tiba waktunya untuk mengatur Yuan pulang, karena tidak mungkin Sehun membiarkan Yuan menginap dengan tiga orang lelaki. Sehun menemukan pemandangan lain saat Jongin sudah menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek, setelan khas Jongin untuk tidur.

"Kau menginap?" tanya Yifan yang sudah berganti dengan piaya nyaman. "Kau bisa tidur dengan pakaian macam itu?" Yifan menatap heran Jongin yang juga menatap Yifan dengan heran.

"Asal bukan celana ketat atau jeans." Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan mencari sesuatu di laci meja. Sehun rasa kaset film yang baru Yifan pesan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Bisik Yuan yang mengerti kekhawatiran Sehun.

"Tidak, ini sudah terlalu malam jika kau pulang sendiri," Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berseru pada ayah dan Jongin yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. "Aku akan mengantar Yuan pulang!"

Jongin dan Yifan tentu langsung mendongakkan kepala. Keduanya kompak melambaikan tangan sambil berkata hati-hati di jalan. Meski sayup-sayup Sehun mendengar ayahnya berkata.

"Kata Luhan ini film bagus, mau nonton film?"

"Waw~ kalian sudah baikan?"

Tebakan Sehun tidak seperti ini sih. Awalnya Sehun pikir ayahnya akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Nyatanya ayah dan Jongin hanya berbagi selimut. Bersandar dengan bantal besar yang disampirkan di bawah sofa. Mereka menonton tanpa merasa terusik sama sekali meski sesekali Jongin terlihat menguap. Saat tangan ayahnya mengusak kepala Jongin. Sehun langsung mendatangi kedua orang yang sedang ia usahakan untuk bersama.

"Kau sudah mengatar Yuan?" ayahnya bertanya sambil menatap Sehun yang menjawab dengan anggukan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menepuk tepat disampingnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari layar televisi.

Sehun masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dan baru sadar jika ayahnya lagi-lagi merengkauh pinggang Jongin. Si Jongin hanya diam saja dan lambat laun menaruh kepalanya di bahu Yifan. Dan tertidur saat adegan puncak film.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian bisa secepat ini menjadi dekat," gumam Sehun yang membuat Yifan menoleh seperkian detik. "Apa kalian... tidak jadi." Dan hening, hingga film habis mereka tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali.

Jongin terbangun karena suara air mengalir. Jongin tidak suka mendengarnya karena seperti menghabiskan air dengan percuma. Tapi disela suara air mengalir terdengar suara mangkuk yang berbenturan satu sama lain. Ah, mungkin ada yang tengah mencuci piring, pertanda ini sudah pagi.

Selayaknya adegan drama pada umumnya. Jongin mengerjapkan mata dan menemukan dada seseorang di hadapannya. Mungkin dada Sehun. Tapi ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sehun, kalau pun tidur bersebelahan, pasti saling memunggung. Setahu Jongin dada Sehun tak selebar ini. Belum lagi Sehun juga bukan tipe orang yang hobi pakai piama. Oke fix ini bukan Sehun. Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya namun tertahan oleh sesuatu. Oh, sejak tadi tubuhnya direngkuh dengan sebegitu eratnya. Saat Jongin mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kekar itu dengan perlahan. Yang ada tangan itu malah dengan kuat mendorong punggung Jongin dan membuat pipi Jongin membentur dada bidang orang yang ada di hadapannya. Belum lagi kaki Jongin juga dipiting oleh kaki lain. Hanya ada dua cara yang bisa Jongin lalukan. Mendorong dada orang yang merengkuhnya dan mendongak.

"Ya ampun~ ge," keluh Jongin dengan nada khawatir.

Yifan menyipitkan matanya dengan wajah masih mengantuk. Jongin dengan perlahan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membuat tangan Yifan merosot dan berakhir di pengkuan Jongin. Sempat-sempatnya Yifan mengusap wajahnya dengan sisi paha kanan Jongin seperti anak kecil.

"Berisik." Keluh Yifan yang masih berusaha melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jongin hanya bisa membiarkan Yifan yang kini meletakkan salah satu kakinya diatas kedua kaki Jongin dibalik selimut. Kali ini Jongin memilih untuk menoleh ke arah kiri. Dan menemukan Sehun yang sudah bangun dengan mata pandanya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak bisa tidur." kekeh Jongin yang membuat Sehun cemberut.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat terbiasa melakukan hal ini." Gumam Sehun yang membuat Jongin melirik ke arah Yifan. Rupanya si Tuan Rumah juga sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari kantuk.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa terbiasa." Celetukan Jongin terdengar begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana?" kini Yifan yang berucap.

Yifan dengan seenaknya meletakkan dahunya di atas paha Jongin. Yang membuat Jongin langsung menaruh telapak tangan di antara dagu Yifan dan pahanya sendiri. Geli saudara-saudara~

"Masih mencoba menjodohkan kami berdua?" Yifan menatap Sehun yang tampak terdiam begitu lama.

Kemudian Sehun melirik Jongin dan Yifan bergantian. Dengan mantap Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa kalian cocok."

Prang!

Sehun dan Yifan langsung bergerak. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terkejut oleh dua hal yang berbeda. Dan Jongin menemukan Bibi Lu yang tampak jauh lebih terkejut. Kemungkinan besar karena tidak sengaja mencuri dengar. Jongin juga berani berataruh Bibi Lu terkejut melihat Tuan rumahnya tidur sambil memeluk teman anaknya sendiri.

"Kami bisa jelaskan." Ucap Yifan dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Maaf Bibi memecahkan satu mangkuk," Bibi Lu malah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan dalam. "Bibi hanya kaget dengan kekasih baru Tuan." Jongin yakin si Bibi Lu ini keceplosan yang membuat Yifan dan Sehun salah tingkah. Jonginnya sendiri malah terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bukan kekasih Yifan Ge, ah, maksudku Paman Wu," Jongin meralat perkataannya dengan santai yang membuat Yifan dan Sehun menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Belum." Sehun malah memperparah keadaan.

"Kalian malah membuat Bibi Lu semakin bingung!" Yifan berkata dengan kesal.

Jongin suka melihat wajah ikonik Bibi Lu yang penuh ekspresi. Setiap Sehun dan Yifan mencoba menjelaskan semakin terkejut Bibi Lu dibuatnya. Karena merasa bersalah, Jongin membantu Bibi Lu menyelesaikan tugas cuci piringnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin pada Yifan yang baru duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan. Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memijat pelan bahu kiri Yifan.

"Jongin tidak suka kopi." Cegat Sehun saat Bibi Lu berniat menuangkan cairan hitam pekat ke dalam cangkir yang sudah disiapkan. Sedangkan Bibi Lu lebih terpukau melihat Jongin yang bisa dengan biasa saja menyentuh bahu orang yang lebih tua darinya. Yifan pula orangnya.

"Ya, kenapa?" Yifan memandang Jongin dengan heran.

"Semalam kau tidur di atas karpet, takutnya berefek pada badanmu," Jongin jelas melihat Yifan yang sesekali memijat bahunya sendiri. Meski karpetnya tebal tapi kan, manusia satu ini berbeda. "Bahumu sakit kan?"

"Ya habisnya kau tidur sebelum film selesai," keluh Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Lagi pula bukan hal baru Sehun dan Jongin menonton film sampai ketiduran di rumah Yifan. Sejak mereka SMA selalu seperti itu. "Kau tidur di dadaku." Yifan menepuk dadanya dengan nada bangga yang sulit dimengerti oleh Jongin.

"Ge, kau bisa membangunkanku." Jongin tidak terima jika disalahkan.

"Gak tega." Sahut Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengerenyitkan dahinya dengan cara berlebihan hingga hidungnya mengembang mengempis.

.ILYD.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi pelukis," perkataan Yifan membuat Jongin menatap ketua komunitasnya dengan terkejut. "Tapi aku tidak punya bakat."

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mengira ia akan dibawa ketempat macam ini. Galeri seni untung penggalangan dana. Jongin pikir Yifan hanya memiliki ide seperti berbelanja dan menghabiskan uang di rekeningnya. Belum lagi ia dijemput Yifan di depan kampus. Dihadapan Sehun dan Yuan. Jongin rasa Yifan sengaja melakukan ini untuk menggoda anaknya sendiri.

"Apa Gege pernah melukis?" tanya Jongin dengan penasaran. Jika selama ini Sehun bisa semelankolis itu kemungkinan besar karena pengaruh ayahnya. Jadi sebenarnya Jongin juga ingin tahu sisi melankolis Yifan.

"Pernah," jawab Yifan. "Dan masih aku simpan."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak terlalu memahami lukisan. Ia juga tidak mencoba untuk memaksakan diri untuk mengerti. Jadi Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah Yifan yang sesekali berhenti dan diam. Jongin tanpa sadar jadi mengamati setiap gerakan Yifan.

"Ada saat-saat dimana aku menyukai hal ini," gumam Yifan yang terkesan lembut, membuat Jongin terkejut. "Perasaan saat orang sepertiku bertemu dengan karya yang menggugah hati," Yifan membuat Jongin menatap lukisan yang tengah ditatap. Lukisan seorang wanita malam, pelacur. "Cinta." Ya, pelacur yang kesepian.

Jongin tidak mengerti maksud Yifan. Apa yang Yifan kagumi dari lukisan ini? Pelacurnya atau rasa empatinya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tersenyum pelan tidak mau berkomentar, hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Kemudian Yifan kembali berjalan melewati beberapa lukisan hingga berhenti disebuah lukisan utama. Lukisan abad pertengahan yang begitu sangat dijaga keberadaannya. Jongin hanya menemukan gambaran seorang wanita lesu yang tengah bersandar di kaki ranjang.

"Bagus ya?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Jongin hanya penasaran kenapa wanita itu begitu murung. "Jika kau jatuh cinta pada lukisan yang salah maka kau akan menyesal," Yifan kembali berkata hingga membuat Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. "Ini Phedre, lukisan yang menceritakan sebuah tragedi dimana seorang ratu yang tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa cintanya," Yifan diam-diam menyukai raut wajah Jongin yang penasaran. "Dia mencintai anak tirinya sendiri."

"Wow!" seru Jongin yang tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Jongin tersenyum sekaligus tertawa dengan nada tidak habis pikir. Ia menatap lukisan yang Yifan ceritakan dengan takjub. Perkataan Yifan sebenarnya sedikit menghantam dada Jongin, karena seolah berkata jangan sampai mencintai orang yang salah. "Kau tahu ge, kalau kau lebih sering menunjukkan sisi ini dibanding sisi angkuhmu, mungkin aku akan seperti Kyungsoo."

"Maksudnya?" Yifan sedikit bingung dengan pemilihan kata Jongin.

"Aku akan jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padamu."

Tidak hanya karena perkataan Jongin tapi cara tersenyumnya pun cukup untuk membuat Yifan tersengat dan membeku saking terkejutnya. Seketika mata Yifan menggelap namun memunculkan senyuman tipis yang membuat Jongin tersenyum kaku melihat reaksi Yifan.

Jongin berinisiatif untuk berjalan mendahului Yifan hingga ke ruangan muram yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Kumpulan lukisan yang membuat semua orang meringis kesakitan hanya dengan indera penglihatan. Jongin berhenti disebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang menari diatas tumpukan pisau. Tanpa sadar Jongin merasa kakiknya terasa linu. Hingga tangan kanannya memijat lutut kanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan dengan khawatir. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Padahal aku sangat suka menari." Jongin berbisik pelan. Sekarang menari untuknya seperti berjalan di atas tumpukan pecahan kaca. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk kakinya.

Yifan menaikan alisnya, ia baru tahu itu. Tapi ia menemukan wajah kesakitan Jongin yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku ingin jadi penari, aku memiliki bakat itu," ucapan Jongin anehnya tidak terdengar sombong sama sekali. "Kau tahu, aku sampai memeluk ayahku dengan erat, saat dia mengizinkanku mengikuti kelas tari di akhir pekan," Jongin tertawa saat Yifan tampak terkejut. "Aku bahkan sempat menjadi guru tari untuk anak-anak." Jongin kembali bercerita dan membuat Yifan ikut tersenyum. "Dan kesenanganku sekarang lenyap." Jongin menghela nafas dengan berat.

Ya, kesenangannya berakhir karena ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Jongin mungkin terbawa suasana. Dan melihat lukisan dihadapannya membuat Jongin merasa begitu penat dan lelah. Rasanya kepalanya begitu sangat berat, hampir meledak dan membuat pelupuk matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Tapi Yifan jauh lebih dari itu. Tidak hanya terbawa tapi juga hanyut dan hampir tenggelam. Wajar jika Jongin mematung saat Yifan menangkup wajahnya. Wajar jika Jongin tergagap saat Yifan melumat bibirnya tanpa permisi. Dan entah ini disebut wajar atau tidak saat air matanya mengalir berbarengan dengan bibir yang membalas lumatan Yifan. Oh, rasanya sudah begitu sangat lama Jongin tidak pernah merasakan ciuman macam ini. Lengket, manis dan basah. Ciuman Yifan, seperti sebuah kata yang layak diucapkan saat ia sudah bersusah payah dengan segala masalah yang menimpanya. "akhirnya".

Yifan memunduran wajahnya dan terkejut dengan wajah Jongin yang basah. Air mata Jongin masih mengalir. Dan Yifan justru menikmati ekspresi rasa sakit Jongin.

"Apa ini masuk ke dalam kategori penyerangan?" bisik Yifan pelan.

"Ya." jawab Jongin dengan nada sesak.

"Sakit?" tanya Yifan dengan bibir kiri terangkat.

"Iya," Jongin menatap Yifan dengan kesal. "Sudah meledak." Keluh Jongin dengan nada getir yang entah kenapa bisa Yifan pahami. Jongin tidak tahan dengan suasana macam ini. Seolah Yifan akan menyerangnya saat ia tengah terpuruk.

"Maaf." Gumam Yifan sambil tertawa lirih, kedua tangannya langsung merengkuh tubuh Jongin. Pria yang direngkuh meremas kemeja yang digunakan Yifan dengan keras. "Kau terlihat menggairahkan saat menangis." Bisik Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengeluh karena kesal dengan ucapan Yifan dan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Jongin harus menunduk sepanjang jalan agar tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis. Jongin juga hanya bisa pasrah tangannya di genggam oleh Yifan yang pasti mengundang banyak mata. Beruntung, kamera dan handphone tidak diizinkan untuk digunakan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Keluh Jongin yang sibuk menutup hidungnya yang memerah.

Yifan berdeham pelan. "Kau tahu.."

Belum selesai Yifan berkata, Jongin menuduh dengan geram.

"Mesum!" tuduhan itu karena kata-kata yang dibisikkan Yifan di dalam galeri. Tapi Yifan hanya tertawa keras, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

 **.ILYD.**

Untuk Jongin ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, sangat keterlaluan. Masa Jongin sampai ikut liburan keluarganya Sehun. Jongin juga sampai harus berkenalan dengan ibu dan kekasih baru ibu Sehun yang ternyata seorang model. Yifan juga biasa saja saat ia berada di posisi seperti menggantikan Xiumin.

Jangan lupa kejadian saat di galeri. Jongin sudah mati-matian untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yifan. Anak si pelaku malah dengan entengnya menjebak dan membuatnya semakin terjebak.

"Oh! Aku tidak tahu jika pacarnya separah itu." Komentar sang ibu yang ditanggapi dengan semangat oleh Sehun.

"Untung ada Jongin!" seru Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Jongin.

Kebetulan mereka sedang bertiga. Duduk di atas tikar anyam menutupi sebagian kecil padang rumput hijau di pinggir sungai. Kebetulan tiga orang lainnya kalah taruhan dan harus bekerjasama untuk memanggang daging. Setelah bersepeda ria acaranya di lanjutkan dengan BBQ. Jongin sedikit terhibur melihat Yifan yang kikuk untuk berinteraksi dengan Yuan dan kekasih mantan istrinya.

"Jujur padaku, sejak kapan Sehun tahu kalau kau itu gay?" tanya sang ibu kandung, saat Sehun tengah berpamitan untuk mengambil air minum.

"SMA." Jawab Jongin dengan nada heran karena merasa tengah diselidiki. Melihat keraguan dari wanita yang melahirkan Sehun membuat Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan berkata. "Aku sudah mengencani tiga pria, dua pria terakhir pernah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Sehun." Harus Jongin akui tidak ada satu pun mantannya yang akrab dengan Sehun.

"Oh! Syukurlah~" meski sempat terkejut namun wanita cantik bernama Oh Nara ini tidak memyembunyikan maksudnya. "Tapi kau tidak sedang mengincar Yifan kan?"

"Aku? dengan suamimu?" Jongin tahu ia terlalu berlebihan, baik pilihan kata maupun nada. "Dia bahkan ayah dari sahabatku sendiri." Keluh Jongin yang anehnya membuat Nara tertawa.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau memanggil Yifan dengan kata Gege bukan Paman seperti Yuan." Jujur saja Nara kan sedikit kasihan pada Jongin jika benar-benar mengejar Yifan yang sebenarnya tipe orang sulit untuk digapai.

"Peraturan umum di grup yang dia buat." Penjelasan singkat Jongin membuat Nara mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu jika ayah Sehun gay kalau aku tidak bergabung dengan kelompoknya."

"MoGB?"

"Iya."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur," Nara menatap Yifan dan kekasihnya sendiri secara bergantian. Namun pada akhirnya tatapannya jatuh kepada Yuan. "Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kalau Yifan yang mengejarmu, beda lagi ceritanya."

"Nah, oleh karena itu aku berusaha keras menjodohkan Jongin dengan ayah." Sehun menyela sambil menyerahkan es jeruk pada sang ibu dan Jongin. "Aku rasa mereka berdua cocok, asal ibu tahu Jongin cukup handal dalam mengendalikan Ayah." Sehun tentu berbicara dengan berlebihan. "Jongin dan ayah kadang saling memanggil dengan sebutan Daddy dan Baby." Sehun masih berceloteh dan membuat Jongin meringis. Sebutan itu sudah lama tidak ia gunakan lagi.

Jangan tanyakan ekspresi ibu kandung Sehun. Nara menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sulit diartikan. Jongin hanya bisa menyedot es jeruk dihadapannya dengan suara yang cukup berisik. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menutup mulutnya untuk terus mempromosikan Jongin dihadapan sang ibu.

"Apa kau sebegitunya ingin membuatku mengantikan posisi ibumu?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya dengan nada frustasi. Bertepatan saat sang ibu meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin karena dipanggil oleh kekasih cantiknya. "Aku tahu kau masih tidak bisa biasa saja pada ibumu, tapi bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan?"

"Aku tidak memintamu menggantikan posisi ibuku." Sehun buru-buru meralat pikiran Jongin.

"Kalau aku benar-benar bersama ayahmu, bukankah posisi kita berdua akan menjadi sedikit rumit?" belum lagi Jongin masih ingat panggilan baru Yuan padanya. Bakal calon mertua.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ayahku bukan menjadi ibuku," Sehun kini menatap Jongin dengan serius. "Mau bagaimana pun juga, kau tidak bisa menggantikan posisinya," Sehun kini melirik sendu ayah dan ibunya yang tengah tertawa sebegitu lepasnya. "Mungkin ini terkesan memaksa tapi aku ingin kau yang berada disisi ayahku."

Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya. Jongin bahkan masih diam saja saat Sehun pergi menghampiri Yuan. Apa Sehun tidak tahu jika keinginannya berefek cukup keras pada Jongin. Seperti ada beban tersendiri untuk Jongin.

"Apa kau begitu sangat haus?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin tersentak dan menatap gelasnya. Ah, gelasnya hanya menyisakan tumpukan es batu. Dan masih saja ia sedot. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Sedikit." gumam Jongin pelan.

Yifan duduk dengan tenang di samping Jongin yang akhirnya hanya memandang aliran sungai. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Jongin. Hingga Jongin menghela nafas dan menatap Yifan dengan tajam. Mulut Jongin terbuka namun tertutup kembali. Dan itu membuat Yifan penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Yifan menatap dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku heran, kenapa videomu dan video dr Xiumin tidak tersebar," gumam Jongin pelan, Jongin hanya tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian sebelum Yifan menghajarnya. Seingat Jongin banyak sekali handphone yang mengarah pada wajah Yifan dan Xiumin. "Aku pikir komunitasmu akan heboh, tapi ternyata tidak terjadi apa pun."

"Kau pikir sejenius apa Luhan?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Oh, oke." Ucap Jongin tanpa membantah sama sekali.

Pernah dengar tentang seseorang yang tidak bisa di lacak bahkan namanya pun tidak akan keluar di situs google? Nah, Luhan mungkin setara atau lebih dari itu. Menghapus video dari antah berantah saja bisa dicegah.

Jongin mendapati Sehun melewatinya sambil membawa tumpukan piring. Jongin dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya yang berisi beberapa lembar plester luka. Yifan cukup terkejut melihat Jongin yang beranjak dari duduk dengan cepat.

"Sehun!" panggil Jongin yang membuat Sehun menoleh. "Aku minta maaf karena dulu dengan kurang ajar sudah ikut campur," ucapan Jongin membuat dahi Sehun berkerut. "Tapi sesuatu yang dipaksakan juga tidak bisa dibenarkan," Jongin menyerahkan plaster luka itu di atas tumpukan piring. "Mungkin kau berpendapat jika ayahmu bersamaku akan membuat ayahmu bahagia, tapi bagaimana dengan pendapat ayahmu?"

"Kenapa tidak kita coba saja?" kini sang ayah maju dan menatap Jongin dengan serius. "Mungkin pendapat Sehun benar, dan sekarang bagaimana denganmu?" Yifan malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam dan memandang Yifan dengan keheranan. Yifan malah menanggapi keraguan Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman. Jongin menimbang, ini serius atau hanya lelucon yang berat?

"Aku serius," gumam Yifan pelan. "Bukankah Chanyeol juga pernah bilang, ia akan menyerahkanmu dengan ikhlas jika aku orangnya." perkataan Yifan membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget.

"Boleh aku menyela," gumam Sehun yang sudah tidak kuat dengan tangan yang harus mengangkat enam tumpuk piring besar sekaligus. "Plaster ini untuk siapa?"

"Yuan." Jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan. "Kakinya terluka." Jongin menunjuk Yuan yang sesekali terlihat berjalan pincang.

Sehun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Yifan yang hanya saling tatap. Jongin ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Tapi Jongin pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan berniat bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Tahu dari mana dia terluka?" pertanyaan Yifan membuat Jongin mengagalkan niatnya untuk membalikkan badan.

"Pernah mendengar istilah beauty is pain?" Jongin melirik Sehun yang sedang mengobati luka lecet di kaki Yuan. Yifan menggeleng pelan. "Rata-rata wanita berani menahan sakit demi terlihat cantik, melihat sepintas saja aku tahu Yuan menggunakan sepatu baru."

"Kalau kau lebih paham tentang wanita kenapa lebih suka berkencan dengan pria?" pertanyaan tak terduga Yifan membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Inginnya seperti itu, tapi tidak bisa." Kali ini Jongin benar-benar membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu mau dicoba?" Yifan menjegal tangan Jongin.

"Demi siapa? Sehun?" Jongin menatap tangan Yifan yang mengenggam tangannya. "Kau boleh egois untuk saat-saat seperti ini." Jongin tersenyum tenang kala Yifan menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Demi kita bertiga," gumam Yifan pelan. "Demi Sehun yang lelah melihat ayahnya berganti pasangan, demi aku yang lelah dipermainkan dan demi kau yang tengah berusaha melupakan Chanyeol." Jawaban Yifan tentu membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Jawaban yang bagus." Keluh Jongin pelan.

Jongin tidak punya alasan yang bagus untuk menolak. Tapi juga tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas pada Yifan. Dulu tatapan Yifan seperti melihat bocah yang tidak mengerti apa pun. Sekarang Yifan merubah cara tatapannya pada Jongin. Hal itu yang membuat Jongin sedikit resah dan takut.

Acara BBQ berakhir. Jongin kini mengitari ruang tamu villa keluarga Yifan. Yang lain memilih untuk beristirahat tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya yang sepi."Banyak sekali pialanya." Gumam Jongin saat menemukan lemari besar berisi tropi milik Sehun.

Jongin ingat Sehun selalu bilang ia akan menyimpan semua tropinya dan medalinya di villa. Di tempat dimana ia dan kedua orang tuanya bisa melihat. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat menemukan tropi yang cukup unik. Pemenang kedua sebagai model fotogenic. Sehun memang tampan sih..

"Aku berani bertaruh, medalimu lebih banyak," Yifan menghampiri Jongin sambil menberikannya perasan jeruk panas. Perasaan Jongin saja atau sejak tadi ia memang disuguhi minuman berbahan dasar jeruk. "Peraih IPK tertinggi, penerima beasiswa dan kau menguasai tiga bahasa sekaligus."

"Aku terlalu sibuk berpindah sekolah untuk melakukan semua ini," gumam Jongin pelan sambil menatap semua pengargaan Sehun. "Ini piagam pertamaku," Jongin menunjuk piagam yang Sehun juga dapatkan, saat SMA mereka pernah membuat tulisan berkelompok bersama. "Dan aku menguasai tiga bahasa bukan karena ingin tapi terpaksa."

"Terpaksa?" Yifan menyahut dan membuat Jongin mengangguk. "Coba jelaskan padaku."

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab malah memainkan telunjuknya di pinggiran cangkir berisi jeruk panas yang masih mengepul. Jongin berdecak pelan dan menatap Yifan dengan getir.

"Aku lahir di Jepang," Jongin memulai ceritanya dengan wajah muram. "Saat ayah dan ibuki cerai, kakek nenekku meminta ibuku pulang ke Korea Selatan," Jongin masih memainkan telunjuknya di pinggir cangkir. "Selama lima tahun aku tinggal di Korea Selatan dan akhirnya ibuku kembali menikah," Jongin tersenyum pelan saat Yifan meraih telunjuk dan cangkir yang Jongin pegang. "Saat itu terjadi bentrokan dan terjadi krisis moneter, ayah tiriku mengirimkan aku dan kakakku untuk sekolah di China setelah aku lulus SMP," Jongin mendapati Yifan yang meniup pelan telunjuknya yang hampir melepuh. Tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Jongin yang terus bercerita. "Kau tahu ge, aku menangis frustasi sepanjang malam untuk mengerti dan memahami bahasa mandarin."

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi," keluh Yifan pelan sambil melepas tangannya dari tangan Jongin. "Jangan menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri dan membiarkan seseorang menyakiti tubuhmu."

Jongin tidak menanggapi perkataan Yifan sama sekali. Baik dengan ucapan atau isyarat seperti anggukan kepala. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu melelahkan. Namun sebuah ingatan menyenangakan menghampiri Jongin. Hingga membuat Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Untung saja aku bertemu dengan anakmu."

 **.ILYD.**

"Aku pikir kau mau datang ke sini karena mengejarku." Yifan berkata sambil memasak pancake. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia buat untuk sarapan. Meski beberapa ada gosong.

"Kalau pun iya, apa aku senekat itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada jenaka. "Aku masih tahu malu, Ge." Jongin berkata sambil menuangkan susu kental manis yang katanya bukan susu. "Lagi pula aku selalu kalah taruhan dengan Sehun." Keluh Jongin pelan yang membuat Yidan sedikit kecewa.

"Kau serius memberikan susu?" tanya Yifan yang merasa keheranan melihat Jongin yang menuangkan susu kental manis pada kumpulan pancake gosong karya Yifan.

"Mau bermain?" tanya Jongin sambil mengigit garpunya. Setelah ia memotong kecil-kecil tiga pancake gosong.

Bukan sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan sebenarnya. Yifan juga hanya tidak enak menolak permintaan remeh Jongin. Meski ia harus akui, pancake gosong ditambah susu tidak membuat rasanya terselamatkan.

"Ayo makan!" sahut Jongin sambil menusuk pancake gosong dan menyuapkan pada Yifan. "Kertas gunting batu!" seru Jongin.

"Makan!" Yifan berkata disela tawanya. Ekspresi Jongin yang getir membuat Yifan tertawa semakin keras. "Kau duluan yang meminta permainan ini."

"Kita tidak boleh membuang makanan ge," ucap Jongin dengan tangan membentuk gunting sedangkan Yifan kertas. "Selamat!" Kekeh Jongin sambil menyuapkan potongan terakhir.

"Aku kenyang sebelum sarapan dengan benar," keluh Yifan yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Jongin. "Nanti siang ada yang menjemputmu di bandara?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Baguslah, nanti aku yang antar" tawar Yifan yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Jongin. "Kau sudah cek emailmu?"

"Ya, aku bergabung dengan komunitasmu lagi," jujur saja, Jongin sedikit lelah untuk terus-terusan keluar masuk komunitas Yifan. "Baba sampai sama hebohnya seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah cek pemberitahuan di webnya?" tanya Yifan dengan penasaran.

"Aku belum buka." Jawab Jongin yang membuat Yifan gemas. "Memangnya ada apa?" Jongin membuka website dan menemukan pemberitahuan yang mengejutkan. "Serius?" tanya Jongin dengan tidak percaya. Waktu dengan Xiumin, Jongin rasa Yifan tidak sampai sebegininya. "Bisa dibully satu komunitas aku ge~" keluh Jongin sambil bersandar pada bidang datar yang ia temukan.

"Karena kau belum juga memberikan aku jawaban," Yifan mendekati Jongin yang bersandar di pintu lemari es. Tangan Yifan mengangkat garpu berisi potongan pancake. "Setidaknya kau makan versi yang benar."

"Oh! Enak ternyata." Jongin benar-benar terkejut. Dan tidak bermaksud membuat Yifan tersinggung. "Begini rasanya setelah makan yang versi gagal." Kekeh Jongin yang membuat Yifan menyentil dahi Jongin. "Sakit~" keluh Jongin pelan.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap handphone Jongin.

"Boleh aku acuhkan saja?" tanya Jongin dengan kikuk. "Aku tidak suka memancing keributan masal."

Masalahnya adalah Yifan membuat sebuah permintaan aneh di website. Kalian tahu fitur relationship di facebook. Nah itu, Yifan mengajukan hal itu sebagai kekasih Jongin. Bisa ramai satu komunitas kalau begitu caranya. Saking bingungnya Jongin terus-terusan menatap handphone saat sarapan. Pancakenya bahkan sampai dipotong kecil-kecil oleh Yifan.

"Ini serius ge?" tanya Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini Yifan menjawab dengan satu suapan potongan pancake besar untuk Jongin.

"Serius, kan tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Perkataan Yifan membuat Jongin mendelik sambil sibuk mengunyah.

"Kalian sebenarnya sedang apa?" tanya Nara yang mau tidak mau merasa risih melihat mantan suaminya seperhatian itu pada orang lain.

"Aku sedang mengajaknya berkencan dan dia bingung." Jawab Yifan dengan santai yang membuat Jongin memukul lengan Yifan dengan kecang.

"Serius?!" Sehun berseru keras.

Dan perdebatan di mulai karena perkataan Yifan dan cara Jongin memukul lengan Yifan.

"Wow~ itu bukan interaksi antara teman anak dan ayah." Yuan berpendapat karena melihat Jongin memukul lengan Yifan. "Ternyata kalian sangat dekat satu sama lain."

"Apakah itu tidak berlebihan, maksudku kau mengencani teman anakmu sendiri." sang mantan istri tampak keberatan.

"Cinta saja tidak memandang gender apa lagi umur." Bantah Sehun dengan cepat.

"Tapi bukankah mengajak berkencan lewat fitur website sedikit kekanakan?" pacar sang mantan istri ikut berpendapat.

Jongin dan Yifan hanya saling berpandangan tanpa membuka suara. Tapi mendengar pendapat mereka semua membuat Jongin mengambil keputusan. Ia menekan salah satu pilihan dan menunjukkannya pada Yifan.

"Serius?" tanya Yifan yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Wow, anak muda kau nekat sekali."

Jongin hanya mendelik dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Kan.. Kan.. Ditelfon," keluh Jongin sambil menunjukkan handphonenya pada Yifan. Kalau tidak salah Baekhyun sedang menginap ditempat Kyungsoo. "Video call lagi."

"Biar aku yang jawab." Yifan mengambil handphone Jongin dan menekan tanda hijau.

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak kala pertama kali yang ia dengar adalah suara teriakan terkejut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

 **.ILYD.**

Pesta perayaan Jongin dan Yifan sedikit berlebihan atau bahkan sangat berlebihan. Segala sesuatu mengenai Yifan selalu tampak berlebihan dimata Jongin. Yifan menyewa villa untuk hubungan yang tidak jelas. Maksudnya baik Jongin dan Yifan dua-duanya hanya lelah. Bukan bermaksud mencari pelarian, hanya berniat untuk mencoba, bisa jadi pemikiran Sehun tepat.

Jongin sengaja berjalan di pinggir kolam dan duduk disalah satu bangku. Ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih marah. Dan Baba yang selalu jadi pihak yang berusaha netral. Bukannya Jongin tidak mau cerita atau takut Kyungsoo marah. Hanya saja Jongin juga bingung untuk mulai bercerita.

"Dan akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi kekasih Kris ge." Kyungsoo memulai ocehannya. Jongin baru saja duduk tapi sudah ditatap sebegitu tajamnya oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Manusia satu ini pake santet apa sih?" Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan bisanya yang membuat Jongin tersengat tidak nyaman. "Keluar dapet Chanyeol, masuk dapet Kris Ge."

"Putus dari Chanyeol membuatku dirawat di rumah sakit, sebelum jadian dengan Kris aku harus menerima wajahku bonyok," jawab Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jelas tahu cerita ia dihajar Yifan karena ia ikut campur. Tapi toh tidak ada satu pun yang protes saat Jongin bilang ia terbawa emosi karena teringat Sehun. "Aku mau kok menggantikanmu dan jadian dengan Luhan." perkataan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Aku tahu kemarin aku sudah salah membuat Chanyeol mendekatimu, tapi masa kau tidak percaya padaku lagi." Baekhyun memulai dengan drama persahabatannya.

"Sehun yang menjodohkan kami berdua." Jongin akhirnya memulai dengan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin memakai kacamata hitam pemberian tepatnya pinjaman Yifan dengan cara yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau kalah telak!" celetuk Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jelas kesal. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus berdebat hingga saling mengejek. Saking serunya kedua makhluk itu tidak sadar Baba lebih memilih untuk berenang dan Jongin memasang earphonenya sambil berjemur. Padahal kulitnya sudah paling gelap diantara yang lain. Tapi tenang, Jongin sudah pakai sunblock ke seluruh tubuh.

"Kau tidak berenang?" Yifan datang dengan cara yang membuat semua orang rela menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya untuk melihat Yifan. "Jongin!" panggil Yifan sambil menarik earphone Jongin. "Kau tidak berenang?" ulang Yifan.

"Aku sedang berfotosintesis." Jawab Jongin dengan nada merasa terganggu yang membuat Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Kau saja yang berenang."

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak untuk berenang?" tanya Yifan dengan gemas. Jongin ini lama-lama seperti kucing yang anti dengan air.

Tapi Jongin malah mengacuhkan Yifan, hingga Yifan dengan cara yang sedikit nakal. Membuka kaosnya di hadapan Jongin. Kelakuannya membuat satu komunitas terdiam termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jongin menghela nafas. Tukang pamer.

Jongin menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dengan cara provokatif. "Wow~ badan Gege kalau dilihat-lihat bagus juga." Ucapan Jongin yang cukup keras membuat semua orang menatap tubuh Yifan dan Jongin secara bergantian. Meski, memang itu benar adanya.

Tapi untuk Yifan efeknya lain. Yifan refleks menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan tersilang di dadanya. Dan reaksi Yifan membuat Jongin tertawa keras.

"Mesum!" sentak Yifan sambil melempar kaosnya ke arah wajah Jongin dan buru-buru melompak ke kolam renang.

Jongin masih tertawa sambil menyingkirkan kaos dari wajahnya. Jongin kan jadi gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu Yifan. Namun saat sosok Xiumin masuk ke dalam area pandangannya. Hal lain tentu mengusik Jongin. Seolah, sda perasaan dimana benda yang sebenarnya bukan milikmu akan direbut oleh orang yang tidak disukai olehmu. Dan perasaan itu yang membuat Jongin resah.

Jongin mengambil handuk yang disampir Yifan. Jongin berjalan di pinggir kolam untuk mendatangi titik akhir Yifan berhenti berenang. Yifan yang sempat berhenti ditengah kolam juga melihat pergerakan Jongin. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling mendekat di sudut paling sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang duduk dan berenang di area ini.

Jongin menyelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. Handuk sudah tersampir di pangkuannya. Yifan juga sudah hampir sampai. Keduanya merupakan orang yang sama-sama peka. Hingga Jongin merasa tidak perlu berbicara hanya dengan menatap mata Yifan saja, Yifan akan mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Yifan bertanya tanpa berniat untuk keluar dari kolam.

"Bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan?" Jongin bertanya tanpa memandang Yifan. Malah menatap Xiumin yang juga menatapnya. "Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang berlebihan untukmu, apalagi sekedar untuk membuat dr Xiumin cemburu."

Jongin tahu ia belum merasakan hal apa pun pada Yifan. Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan menjadi alat macam ini.

"Hei!" seru Yifan dengan terkejut. "Sepertinya kau salah paham," Yifan keluar dari kolam renang. Dan tersenyum saat dengan sigap Jongin memberikannya handuk. "Aku tidak melakukan hal ini untuk dia, tapi untuk diriku sendiri."

Jongin menghela nafas dan menatap ketiga temannya yang sedang bencengkrama. Bagaimana jika posisi Jongin ditukar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Maaf jika aku selalu menempatkan diri di posisi Kyungsoo," Jongin menatap Yifan dengan mata terhalang kacamata hitam. "Kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu bukankah kau justru membuatku salah paham? Aku yakin kau tidak melihatku sebagai kekasih."

"Apa kau melihatku seperti sepasang kekasih?" Yifan bertanya saat Jongin membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"Sedikit," jujur saja Jongin ragu macam ini karena takut sakit hati. Takut Yifan akan mencampakannya dan membuatnya tampak bodoh karena mengharapkan Yifan. "Seperti saat aku menemukan anjing jalanan dan semua orang memintaku untuk menjaganya."

"Oh, aku seperti anjing jalanan?" tanya Yifan dengan nada terkejut. Jongin tertawa dengan kesal dan mengeluh pelan, bukan itu maksud Jongin. "Baiklah aku mengerti." Yifan mengusak kepala Jongin dengan pelan. "Kita sepakat untuk mencoba kan?" tanya Yifan.

"Mencoba saja kau membuat satu komunitas geger," celetuk Jongin yang membuat Yifan tersentak. "Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta," Jongin memainkan handuk yang Yifan sampirkan di bahunya. "Pamer bukan hal yang aku sukai apalagi kita hanya sedang mencoba."

Yifan tersenyum pelan melihat Jongin yang resah. Tangan Jongin kini bergantian memainkan kaca mata hitam pinjamannya. Tapi lebih dari itu, saat mantan kekasihnya lebih suka mengikuti cara dan ritmenya. Jongin lebih suka bertanya dan membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Jongin tidak sedang mengikuti ritmenya atau memaksa Yifan mengikuti ritme Jongin. Tapi Jongin seolah sedang mencari ritme yang tepat untuk bisa keduanya lakukan.

Tangan Yifan yang awalnya mengusap kepala Jongin turun menjadi menyentuh pipi Jongin. Si pria berkulit tan itu hanya menatap Yifan tanpa takut atau ragu sama sekali. Meski pun tahu apa yang akan Yifan lakukan. Jongin tahu apa yang akan Yifan lakukan. Jadi sebelum bibir Yifan mendarat, Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Menolak Yifan..

"Kau menolakku di depan semua orang?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Jongin menoleh dan menatap Yifan dengan terkejut. "Kau tidak menolakku saat di gallery," Yifan jelas sekali menuntutnya. "Kau ingin membuatku malu?" Yifan masih memberikan serangan yang membuat Jongin tidak enak.

Jongin melirik bibi Yifan dan mengecup pelan bibir orang yang terus mengoceh.

"Puas?" tanya Jongin. Yifan hanya tersenyum pelan sebelum membalas kecupan Jongin. "Tukang pamer." Keluh Jongin sambil beranjak berdiri untuk meninggalkan Yifan.

 **.ILYD.**

"Aku masih tidak yakin Sehun benar-benar membuat ayah dan sahabatnya sendiri menjadi sepasang kekasih." Baba akhirnya menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Jongin. Karena ia tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun malah sibuk menyudutkan Jongin. Untung saja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk membantu anggota komunitas yang lain untuk menyiapkan makan malam. "Bahkan jika ayahku gay aku tidak berpikir sedikit pun akan menjodohkanmu."

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung," Jongin memeluk lututnya sendiri saat angin malam berhembus.

"Dan aku yakin, tadi itu bukan ciuman pertamamu dengan Kris Ge kan?" Baba ingat bagaimana Jongin menolak namun pada akhirnya mengecup bibir Yifan.

Jongin bukannya menjawab malah mengeluh pelan, "Ini mungkin rasanya mengencani om-om." Jongin menggosok lengannya yang entah kenapa seperti tersengat aliran listrik kecil.

"Bukan Sugar Daddy?" Baba hanya memastikan. Tapi melihat cara Jongin yang tertawa ringan sebagai tanggapan membuat Baba sedikit lega.

"Apa aku terlihat seburuk itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada murung.

"Untuk beberapa orang." Baba masih ingat saat Jongin dan Yifan bermain Sugar Dady dan Sugar Baby di Thailand.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin menatap Baba dengan tatapan meminta sebuah jawaban jujur.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga pasti setuju denganku."

Jongin mengangguk dan menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. "Itu sudah cukup untukku," Jongin tersenyum saat Baba menatapnya dengan heran. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, tapi aku peduli dengan pendapat kalian, aku tidak mau kalian salah paham."

"Khas seorang Kim Jongin." Gumam Baba pelan sambil meminum minumannya. Dalam lingkup pertemanan Jongin, Baba merupakan orang yang paling toleransi dengan minuman beralkohol. "Kau tidak minum?" tanya Baba yang melihat Jongin hanya menegak segelas soda.

"Aku satu kamar dengan Kris-ge." Jawab Jongin dengan meringis yang membuat Baba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Reaksi Baba membuat Jongin merajuk.

"Kau takut padaku?" pertanyaan itu tidak hanya membuat Jongin terkejut. Baba saja sampai tersedak. Hingga Jongin refleks mengusap punggung Baba. "Bukankah lebih berbahaya jika hanya aku saja yang mabuk?" Yifan bertanya dengan cara yang membuat seorang Baba pun terperangah. "Aku bercanda." kekeh Yifan sambil menyampirkan jaket Jongin di atas pundak Jongin.

Oh, Yifan pasti mengambil di sandaran kursi yang sengaja Jongin gantung dengan asal.

Baba diam-diam melirik Jongin yang memakai jaketnya tanpa berkomentar apa pun. Jongin bahkan tidak mengikuti Yifan yang berkumpul dengan anggotanya. Karena Baba terus mengamati Jongin, orang yang diamati langsung menatap Baba dengan tidak suka.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan judes.

"Kau tidak menghampiri kekasihmu?" tanya Baba heran.

"Memangnya harus ya?" tanya Jongin heran. "Aku kan bukan ekornya."

Baba merupakan salah satu anggota terlama di komunitas. Ia termasuk anggota yang bergabung saat komunitas ini dibentuk. Setiap kekasih Yifan selalu membuntuti kemana pun Yifan pergi. Berusaha akrab dengan teman-teman Yifan terutama Luhan dan Suho. Tapi Jongin sepertinya tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti itu. Suho merupakan kekasih kakaknya, sedangkan Luhan justru mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo melalui Jongin. Biasanya ada satu pihak yang mengalah atau sama-sama mengalah agar bisa beriringan. Tapi Yifan dan Jongin tidak melakukan hal macam itu. Mereka masih berada dijalurnya masing-masing meski beriringan. Hubungan yang sedikit aneh sebenarnya, mereka terikat namun begitu longgar.

"Sudah selesai menganalisis?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Baba dengan tangan menopang dagu. "Apa kesimpulannya?"

"Apa kalian benar-benar saling jatuh cinta?" Baba bertanya dengan tatapan menuduh.

Jongin refleks menatap Yifan yang langsung sadar tengah ditatap oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Jongin selalu terpukau dengan kepekaan Yifan. Jongin melirik Baba sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Yifan yang tengah memamerkan senyuman tampannya. Hingga membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau hubungan ini berubah menjadi serius maka belum," jawaban Jongin tentu membuat Baba bingung. "Tapi jika hubungan ini gagal, maka jawabannya tidak."

"Apa ini demi Sehun?" Baba tentu ingat alasana Yifan dan Jongin pernah saling bertengkar.

"Bukan, tapi demi diriku sendiri."

 **.ILYD.**

Sialnya, Jongin melupakan satu hal. Ia pikir ini sudah berakhir dan ternyata belum sama sekali. Tapi Jongin hanya merasa bahwa rasa galau yang terlalu lama dipendam bukan sesuatu yang baik. Jongin tidak yakin apa ia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki rasa pada Chanyeol. Atau ia benar-benar sudah membuka hatinya pada Yifan. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa berpisah dengan Chanyeol merupakan kepastian. Dan bersama dengan Yifan merupakan sebuah langkah awal yang memiliki kejelasan.

Yifan pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan ini. Meski ia tidak bisa menerjemahkannya dengan sempurna. Tapi artinya lain untuk Chanyeol, tatapan menggelap itu lebih dari sekedar marah, kecewa juga murka. Jongin tidak siap dan tidak mau siap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit yang sama. Selain karena rasanya sakit, itu berarti ia juga harus bertemu dengan Xiumin.

"Aku memang pernah berkata bahwa aku akan mundur jika kau bersama Yifan," Chanyeol berkata dengan kaku karena rahangnya yang mengeras. Jongin justru terlihat tampak gugup karena ketakutan. "Tapi karena aku pikir kau dan Yifan merupakan hubungan yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi."

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol salah. Lalu, apa itu salah Jongin?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku?!" teriakan murka itu jelas membuat Jongin bernafas lega meski kemudian ia meringis pelan.

Ada dua pilihan yang bisa Jongin lakukan saat menemukan Yifan datang dengan tubuh berbanjirkan keringat. Menciumnya dengan dalam atau memakinya dengan keras karena dengan sebegitu bodohnya datang ke tempat macam ini.

. **ILYD**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIE/END**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X ZHANG YIXING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13: Jealousy**

Tidak, atau belum ada hal yang istimewa yang terjadi diantara Yifan dan Jongin. Kadang mereka pergi menonton, makan di sebuah café. Jongin rasa lebih tepat disebut seperti sebuah pertemanan biasa dibandingkan sebuah kencan. Dan seperti biasa, karena Jongin sudah menjadi member tetap. Jongin pun menjadi lebih sering datang ke perkumpulan MoGB. Jongin duduk bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa. Yifan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang luar biasa.

Pintu pertemuan yang selalu terbuka dan tertutup menjadi pemandangan biasa. Namun kali ini tidak biasa saat seorang pria tampan yang tak pernah Jongin temui datang. Semua orang bahkan terpaku menatapnya, Jongin juga. Namun tatapan terpakunya berubah menjadi terkejut, saat pria itu tiba-tiba memeluk Yifan dari belakang. Tidak hanya itu, pria itu bahkan tersenyum begitu cerahnya saat Yifan menoleh ke belakang. Kesempatan itu membuatnya dengan leluasa mengecup bibir Yifan begitu saja.

Yifan terdiam dan menatap Jongin yang juga terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Jongin tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya karena Kyungsoo bersiul pelan.

"Kau tahu aku selalu iri pada dia," bisik Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Padahal dibanding Kyungsoo, Jongin duluan yang bergabung. "Dia bisa melakukan apa saja pada Kris-Ge, Lu-Ge dan Suho-Ge." Karena setelahnya Jongin bisa melihat Luhan yang diam saja saat dikecup pipinya dan Suho yang memilih menghindar dan memeluk tubuh si pria menawan itu.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Jongin.

"Luis, ahli waris pemilik tanah terbesar di daratan Singapura." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. Pantas saja, Jongin merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pria yang kini berdiri disamping Yifan. Terlihat menawan dan mewah hanya dengan kaos lengan panjang merah polos dan celan jeans hitam. "Untuk tiga serangkai itu, sebuah keistimewaan besar mengetahui Luis seorang gay." Baekhyun menyesap minumannya pelan.

"Aku rasa bukan waktu yang tepat jika kau marah saat ini," Baba memberi masukan. "Bisa langsung hancur perusahaan kekasihmu." Baba mengerenyitkan dahinya saat Jongin menghela nafas. Jongin bisa melihat Yifan yang biasa saja saat Luis mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Yifan dengan manja.

Luhan datang dengan teburu-buru berjalan ke arah Jongin. "Apa pun yang terpikirkan dipikiranmu, aku mohon.. Jangan."

Jongin memang tidak pernah memperhatikan Yifan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, Jongi baru sadar. Ia mengencani pria yang menjadi incaran banyak orang. Bahkan Luis saja tidak mau lepas dari Yifan. Belum lagi melihat bagaimana sesekali Luis mengusap lengan Yifan dan bersandar di lengan Yifan. Membuat Jongin sedikit tidak nyaman.

Jongin terus memperhatikan gelagat Yifan yang seperti. _'Oh, ini hal yang biasa terjadi padaku. Seorang pemilik tanah terbesar di Singapura menyukaiku_.' Pikiran picik Jongin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Dan pada saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Yifan. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangkat jari tengahnya.

"WHAT?!" teriak Yifan dengan nada marah.

Jongin buru-buru menurunkan tangannya. Pura-pura tidak melakukan apa pun sambil memainkan handphonenya. Semua orang memang tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin, tapi semua orang tahu Yifan menatap marah ke arah siapa.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin saat Baba menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Hal bodoh apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" desak Baekhyun.

"Hanya memeriksa feed instagramku." Dalih Jongin sambil menunjukkan handphonenya. "Oh! Aku harus pergi." ucap Jongin yang tidak tahan ditatap sebegitu seramnya oleh Yifan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tertarik.

"Toilet." Jawab Jongin.

"Kim Jongin!" seru Yifan dengan keras sambil mengejar Jongin. Semua orang tentu mendengar panggilan itu. Tapi Jongin memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya. "Kai Nakashima!" Yifan masih memanggil Jongin dengan nama lain. Namun Jongin tetap berjalan dengan cepat. "Zhang Zhong Ren!" Yifan mendengus keras karena Jongin masih pura-pura tidak mendengar. "John!" panggil Yifan yang sukses membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya dengan refleks. Karena hanya satu orang yang suka memanggilnya John. Jadi panggilan itu seperti sebuat perintah untuk Jongin. "Apa itu caramu bersikap pada orang yang lebih tua?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Siapa?" tanya Luis dengan penasaran. Jongin hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan. Bingung harus menjawab siapa duluan. Dan kenapa Luis harus mengikuti Yifan?

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jongin sambil menatap Luis yang, Oh! Shit! Wajahnya tampan sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat.

"Apa kau anggota baru?" tanya Luis yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. "Maaf, Kris orangnya memang mudah marah." Luis berkata sambil mengusap dada Yifan.

Jongin memundurkan langkahnya dan menatap Yifan kemudian Luis secara bergantian. Jongin bahkan memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Cocok sih memang. Sial, Jongin benar-benar kalah telak. Begini rasanya punya hak untuk marah tapi ia tahu diri.

"Jongin!" panggil Yifan yang hanya membuat Jongin menaikan kedua alisnya.

Jongin kini menatap Yifan dengan meringis pelan. Jongin akui ia kalah. Begini rasanya kalah sebelum bertanding. Melihat Luis, cukup membuat harga diri Jongin terluka. Tapi Yifan terkejut saat Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Jongin mengigigit bibir bawahnya pelan sambil membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. Tapi kemudian Jongin kembali menatap Yifan dan Luis. Jongin sebenarnya tidak suka saat Luis menatap Yifan dengan cara seperti itu. "Kalian berdua cocok." Celetuk Jongin yang malah membuat Jongin kaget sendiri. "Oh! Maafkan aku!" Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Jongin!" bentak Yifan dengan tatapan marah.

Jongin tersentak dan menatap Yifan dengan bingung. Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Ia juga bingung, ia punya hak tidak sih untuk marah? Kok ia merasa kerdil dihadapan dua manusia di depannya ini. Dan kenapa Yifan harus semarah itu. Oh ya, ia baru saja berbuat tidak sopan pada orang yang umurnya sama seperti orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Dan Jongin kembali mengucapkan kata maaf yang entah mengapa membuat harga dirinya kembali terluka.

"Luis, ini Jongin kekasihku." Yifan akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan Jongin.

"Oh!" seru Luis sambil melepas rangkulannya pada lengan Yifan. "Maafkan aku!" keluh Luis pada Jongin.

Jongin terkejut tapi akhirnya Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ge, aku baru sadar sekarang," gumam Jongin sambil menatap Luis dan Yifan secara bergantian. "Sepertinya kita memang tidak cocok." ucap Jongin dengan nada bergetar.

"Hei!" seru Yifan dengan terkejut.

"Kau salah paham," Luis ikut kelabakan melihat Jongin yang menatapnya seperti itu. "Aku dan Yifan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," Luis mencoba menenangkan Jongin tapi gagal. Karena Jongin malah kembali melangkah mundur. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kau salah paham, aku tidak punya hak apa pun disini," Luis menatap Yifan dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku." Luis langsung meninggalkan Yifan dan Jongin yang saling bertatapan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan suara lembut.

Jongin langsung meringis sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Kok yang tadinya ingin marah malah jadi ingin menangis rasanya. Jongin hanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ingin merajuk karena permennya direbut. Tapi ia dipaksa untuk mengalah.

"Ge, apa aku punya hak untuk marah padamu?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yifan bingung. "Aku tidak tahu siapa Luis, sampai semua orang memintaku untuk tidak marah dan membiarkan dia... bersikap seperti itu denganmu." Jongin benar-benar bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Jongin harus menjelaskannya denga nada tenang. Tanpa kalut sama sekali. "Sepertinya aku ingin punya kekasih yang biasa saja," gumam Jongin pada akhirnya. "Tidak usah terlalu kaya, terlalu tampan, sepertinya itu jauh lebih mudah."

"Apa kau kecewa padaku?" tanya Yifan yang sedang mengolah perkataan Jongin yang berputar-putar.

"Iya." Jongin mengangguk dengan pelan. "Ge, apa aku punya hak untuk marah?" tanya Jongin untuk kedua kalinya yang membuat Yifan mengerjapkan matanya dengan terkejut. Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dan Jongin menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. "Kalau Gege bukan kekasihku, terserah Gege mau mencium atau dicium siapa pun dan dimana pun." Sebenarnya Jongin kesal bukan main saat melihat Yifan yang malah diam saat dicium Luis.

"Okee.." gumam Yifan mencoba mencerna.

"Tapi Gege kan kekasihku, aku seperti melihat kekasihku sedang berselingkuh." Jongin menatap Yifan dengan kecewa. Jongin tidak tahu sedekat apa Yifan dan Luis hingga keduanya bisa berinteraksi dengan cara seintim itu.

"Tapi aku tidak selingkuh." Yifan mulai mengerti maksud Jongin dan tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ya kalau gitu, jangan sembarangan menerima ciuman dari orang lain." Jongin berusaha untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya. Yifan lebih tua darinya dan tentu terlihat kekanak-kanakan jika Jongin meminta Yifan menjauh dari Luis.

"Dia bukan orang lain, dia Luis." Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Jongin.

Jongin rasanya ingin menyerah, Baiklah, mungkin Yifan dan Luis memiliki hubungan yang begitu _sangat dekat_. "Setidaknya jangan di depanku," Jongin terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Di belakangku juga tidak boleh."

"Kau cemburu?" Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Memangnya tidak boleh cemburu sama kekasih sendiri?" Jongin jadi kesal sendiri melihat Yifan terkikik. "Aku sedang tidak melucu Ge!" erang Jongin yang akhirnya meninggikan suaranya. Bobol sudah, kalau dilanjutkan mulut kurang ajarnya akan lepas kendali.

Tapi Yifan hanya memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Jongin bingung menanggapi kekehan Yifan. Masalahnya Yifan tertawa sampai keluar air mata.

"Aku menyukai sifat terus terangmu."

Perkataan Yifan yang membuat Jongin mencubit pinggang Yifan. Jongin sedang serius loh! Yifan malah membahas topik lain. Jongin memberontak dari pelukan Yifan. Jongin benar-benat kesal sekarang. Dan berniat meninggalkan Yifan yang tentu langsung menjegal tangan Jongin.

"Mau pulang?" tebak Yifan. Sebenarnya ia tahu cara agar Jongin berhenti marah. Tapi menggoda Jongin ternyata cukup menyenangkan.

"Kau berharap aku langsung pulang?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada semakin kesal saking frustasinya. "Biar kau bisa leluasa dengan Luis?" tanya Jongin dengan nada judes yang justru membuat Yifan semakin bersemangat.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Yifan dengan nada lembut yang membuat Jongin sadar ia sedang dipermainkan oleh Yifan.

"Minum!" bentak Jongin. "Kau pikir tidak capek apa menahan marah seperti tadi?"

Yifan hanya menatap Jongin yang mengambil segelas bir dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Yifan juga tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jongin yang masih bergetar. Yifan mengelus punggung tangan kiri Jongin dengan lembut. Yifan cukup terpukau dengan cara Jongin mengendalikan marahnya meski harus membuat tangannya terus bergetar seperti ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memegang tanganku?" lama-lama Jongin juga jengah dengan tatapan anggota lain.

"Sampai kau tenang," ucap Yifan yang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan datar. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Memangnya susah ya bilang maaf?" tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Tidak, tapi aku suka melihatmu marah seperti tadi," ucap Yifan yang membuat Jongin terperangah. Pantas saja ia merasa Yifan tengah menggodanya. "Karena mantanku yang lain tidak akan berterus terang seperti ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku seorang CEO.." jawab Yifan dengan ragu dan mengantung. Takut dikira pamer oleh kekasih sendiri.

"Oh, aku kekasih seorang CEO." gumam Jongin masa bodoh yang malah membuat Yifan tertawa. "Apa yang lucu sih?" tanya Jongin dengan helaan nafas pelan. "Aku ingin hubungan yang biasa saja dengan orang biasa saja." keluh Jongin yang membuat Yifan kaget.

"Hei! Jangan mulai lagi." Yifan memberi peringatan tapi Jongin hanya melirik Yifan pelan.

"Tapi aku malah terjebak oleh penerus Triad, sekarang oleh salah satu orang yang hidup dalam dunia Crazy Rich Asian, yang setiap bulan bahkan minggu ada saja jadwal pesta atau jalan-jalan ke luar negri." Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Hmm?" Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak cocok dengan komunitas ini!" keluh Jongin yang lebih dari sekedar rengekan. Jongin akui, dulu perkataan Yifan itu benar, mengenai ia yang salah masuk komunitas. "Pergi ke London hanya untuk menonton film yang sebenarnya tayang di bioskop seluruh dunia lah! Pergi ke salon Korea untuk potong rambut lah! Pergi ke Turki untuk makan siang dengan kebab lah! Dan pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk periksa gigi, memangnya di sini tidak ada?!"

Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan omelan. Oh bukan, curahan hati Jongin. Entah lah, Yifan rasa itu sedikit menggemaskan.

"Mereka itu bingung untuk menghabiskan uang ya?"

Kesimpulan Jongin dalam nada pertanyaan, membuat Yifan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Genggaman tangan Yifan di tangan Jongin bahkan menguat. Yifan rasanya tahu mengapa Jongin seperti ini. Pasti Jongin merasa terintimidasi dengan kehadiran Luis. Harus Yifan akui, bahkan ia pun harus bersikap hati-hati pada Luis.

Jongin jadi teringat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Baba juga seperti itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke Turki hanya untuk membeli kebab. Baba pergi bolak balik ke Jepang untuk menonton pertandingan baseball. Jongin itu tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan macam itu. Melihat Yifan yang tidak berhenti tertawa membuat Jongin memukul bahu Yifan dengan kesal. Tapi tidak keras kok, lebih seperti tepukan.

"Mereka melakukannya karena mereka bisa." Jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Apa yang lucu sih?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya. Wajah Yifan sampai memerah macam itu.

"Habisnya kau menceritakan keresahanmu dengan seheboh itu."

"Aku tidak resah, aku hanya heran," elak Jongin yang membuat Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan masih dengan senyum yang tersungging. Jongin tahu Yifan hanya pura-pura mengerti. Tapi sudahlah, toh Yifan sudah disampingnya, meninggalkan Luis yang berbincang dengan Suho. "Gege sepertinya sedang bahagia ya?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum heran. Habisnya cara tertawa Yifan itu berlebihan sekali.

"Tidak juga." Ucap Yifan sambil berdeham pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak melucu tapi Gege terus tertawa." perkataan Jongin membuat Yifan kembali tertawa. Jongin juga jadi ikut tertawa melihat Yifan yang tertawa. "Ge!" seru Jongin yang bingung kenapa ia ikut tertawa.

"Lah! Kau sendiri kenapa tertawa?" tanya Yifan sambi mencolek dagu Jongin.

"Ya abisnya! Gege tertawa," keluh Jongin sambil berusaha untuk berhenti tersenyum. Yifan mengusap suarainya dengan pelan. Namun saat melihat wajah Jongin yang tengah mengigit bibirnya untuk berhenti tersenyum. Membuat Yifan kembali tertawa. "Udah ih, Ge!"

"Aduh! Rahangku sakit!" keluh Yifan tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini sebenarnya apa yang kita tertawakan?" keluh Jongin sambil meremas paha Yifan.

"Gak tahu." Jawab Yifan yang membuat keduanya kembali tertawa.

Oke, biarkan dua sejoli ini di dunianya sendiri. Karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menjadi pengamat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Yifan lupa umur." Gumam Luhan pelan.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat Jongin tertawa macam itu." Gumam Baba dengan nada hangat.

"Biasa, dua sejoli baru jadian." Celetuk Baekhyun yang disetujui oleh keempatnya. "Jangan cemburu, Soo!" celetuk Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

"Duh! Cuman aku yang jomblo." Keluh Kyungsoo.

"Kan ada aku." celetuk Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

 **.ILYD.**

Hujan, musik yang terdegar sayup-sayup, aroma kopi yang menguar, suara gelak tawa, secangkir jeruk panas dan kudapan manis. Jongin suka suasana macam ini, ditambah dengan seorang teman yang mengajak diskusi atau obrolan ringan. Kehidupan normalnya, ya seperti ini. Penuh dengan kesibukan mengerjakan tugas seperti mahasiswa pada umunya di tempat semi sepi yang semua orang bisa kunjungi.

"Terkadang aku masih tidak bisa habis pikir," Timoteo tersenyum pelan saat melihat dua sejoli bertengkar di tengah hujan. "Apa mereka berpikir sedang beradegan di sebuah drama atau bagaimana?" Timoteo hanya menemukan Jongin yang tertawa pelan.

"Kau itu suka sekali mengomentari kehidupan orang lain." keluh Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak ikut campur.." Timoteo bermaksud menyindir namun mendadak tampak terdiam dengan pias.

Jongin tentu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Timoteo. Namun sedetik kemudian mengerti saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan dan duduk disampingnya tanpa permisi.

"Oh, ini alasanmu menolak ajakanku untuk datang ke gym?" tanya Yifan dengan tajam.

Jongin tidak terkejut karena Yifan tahu ia berada di cafe ini. Karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia yang memberi tahu Yifan. Jongin hanya kaget melihat setelan Yifan yang lain dari biasanya. Kaos abu-abu polos dengan celana cino. Kaos lengan pendek membuat Jongin dengan leluasa bisa melihat bisep Yifan. Aroma sampo yang menguar membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil. Bahkan tanpa sadar Jongin langsung menyentuh lengan Yifan.

"Gege kalau pakai kaos begini keliatan makin keren." Gumam Jongin yang tidak membuat perubahan dalam ekspresi Yifan yang jutek. Oh, mood Yifan sedang jelek. "Aku sudah berjanji duluan dengan Timoteo dan aku mana mungkin mau ke tempat gym langgananmu itu." Jongin berdecak pelan. Harga member gym sebulannya seharga setengah semester kuliah. Gah!

Timoteo mengigit sedotannya dengan bingung. Terakhir ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Saat Jongin dan Yifan sedang adu jotos. Sekarang ia malah menemukan Jongin dan Yifan duduk sebelahan dengan begitu tenang dan akrab. Belum lagi dengan cara Jongin yang memuji Yifan. Timoteo benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Kau tidak sedang selingkuh kan?" Yifan mempertanyakan hal yang membuat Timoteo terperangah.

"Aku dengan Timoteo?" tanya Jongin dengan tawa yang terpaksa. "Yang benar saja."

"Aku masih ingat kata-katamu, kau ingin memiliki kekasih yang biasa saja, tidak terlalu tampan dan terlalu kaya." Ucap Yifan sambil menatap Timoteo yang tampak tengah membaca situasi. Belum lagi cara Yifan merengkuh bahu Jongin yang sedikit berlebihan. "Kenapa?" tanya Yifan saat Jongin tengah menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut.

Yifan tega sekali mengatakan hal macam itu pada Timoteo.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Timoteo dengan hati-hati. "Oh!" seru Timoteo saat Yifan dan Jongin mengangguk. "Apa Sehun tahu?" tambah Timoteo.

"Dia yang menjodohkan kami." Jawab Jongin dengan tenang. Tapi tidak dengan reaksi Timoteo yang tampak heboh sendiri. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Sebelum Anda salah paham, saya ingin mengatakan satu hal," ucap Timoteo yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan Yifan. "Ya saya tidak terlalu tampan dan terlalu kaya, tapi saya merupakan pria yang sesuai dengan kriteria kekasih Anda," Timoteo mengangkat tangannya mencegah Yifan memotong perkataannya. "Tapi Anda harus catat info ini, saya straight yang berarti menyukai perempuan dan beruntungnya lagi saya sudah memiliki kekasih juga."

Jongin tertawa keras saat melihat reaksi Yifan yang hanya menaikan alis sebelahnya. Timoteo jelas jengkel dengan perkataan Yifan barusan. Tapi Jongin selalu suka dengan cara Timoteo membaca dan mengendalikan situasi. Meski jelas, cara ini benar-benar cari mati.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang," keluh Yifan sambil menyesap minuman Jongin tanpa permisi. "Setelah ini kau kemana?" tanya Yifan.

"Ke bar, tempat Timoteo part time," jelas Jongin yang malah membuat Yifan menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Aku salah apa lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar menghindar untuk bertemu Luis ya?" tebak Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh! Luis belum balik ke Singapura?" tanya Jongin dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Yifan menatap Jongin dengan cara yang sama saat Jongin kesal pada Yifan. "Duh, aku malas harus mentolerir kelakuannya saat dekat denganmu," keluh Jongin yang membuat tatapan Yifan menggelap. "Apa sih?"

"Kalau aku direbut Luis gimana?" tanya Yifan mencoba memancing.

"Ya~ waktunya mencari pria yang tidak terlalu tampan dan terlalu kaya," Jongin tersenyum kala Yifan mengeluh kesal. "Aku percaya pada Gege." Ucap Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Yifan. "Setelah dari bar aku akan mampir ke komunitas."

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Yifan saat sampai di parkiran yang masih menyajikan gerimis kecil.

"Timoteo membawa dua helm." Jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menolak tawaranku?" Yifan dalam mood yang tidak baik dan Jongin juga memperburuk keadaan.

"Beri aku dua jam dan aku akan kembali padamu."

Jongin harus berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Yifan sebelum berlari mengejar Timoteo yang sudah berjalan duluan. Oh! Yifan bisa terkejut dengan sebuah kecupan ternyata. Karena Yifan pikir, Jongin bukan tipe kekasih macam itu. Yifan hanya tersenyum pelan saat Jongin tampak buru-buru memakai helmnya.

Sedangkan Jongin, saat sudah melewati dua lampu merah. Mendadak Jongin berteriak keras hingga membuat motor Timoteo hampir oleng.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" bentak Timoteo yang berhasil mengendalikan motornya.

"Arght! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?!" keluh Jongin yang tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi histerisnya. Apa ia baru saja mencium seorang Yifan? Jongin tanpa sadar menepuk mulutnya berulang-ulang.

Bar ini selalu seperti ini. Musik dengan volume keras dan pengunjung yang sedikit. Jongin cukup maklumi karena bar ini sama halnya dengan komunitasnya. Hanya kalangan tertentu yang betah berdiam diri disini. Alasan utamanya karena pemiliknya seorang lesbian dan tentu kebanyakan pengunjungnya pun seperti itu. Walau pun begitu, pemiliknya tetap memperbolehkan Jongin dan beberapa orang datang. Toh, beberapa orang datang ke bar memiliki alasan yang berbeda-beda, tidak selalu untuk berpesta dan berjodet ria, semisal mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menikmati racikan bartender.

"Hell~" racau Jongin saat menemukan seorang gadis berjalan ke arahnya. Dan pakaian macam apa itu? Tidak hanya ketat tapi juga mini. Jangan bilang ini takdir, karena Jongin tidak akan pernah percaya. Untuk kelompok mereka takdir itu tidak pernah ada.

"Hai, mantanya calon suamiku," ucap calon istri Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. "Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?" tanya sang wanita dengan cara yang masih menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak bodoh, cantik." Jawab Jongin yang jauh dari kata memuji. Jongin jadi keluar aura judesnya kalo bertema manusia macam ini. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin meberitahumu sesuatu," wanita itu menatap Jongin dengan dalam. "Tolong jangan dekati Chanyeol lagi."

"Duh! Macam drama picisan." Keluh Jongin dengan malas. Ini ceritanya, calon istri mantan ngelabrak atau bagaimana sih?

"Bukan seperti itu," wanita itu kini malah tampak gemas dengan reaksi Jongin. "Aku harap kau menjaga jarak, bahkan jika itu hanya firasat, tolong cepat-cepat menjauh dari Chanyeol."

"Oh ayolah~" keluh Jongin pelan. "Bukan aku yang selalu mengejarnya tapi.." Jongin terkejut saat wanita yang entah siapa namanya ini meraup wajah Jongin dengan kasar.

"Aku tahu kau sudah punya kekasih," bisik wanita dengan tattoo hitam bergambar laba-laba beserta sarangnya di punggung tangannya. "Karena itu dia pasti akan menemuimu lagi," wanita itu dengam berani menatap langsung mata Jongin yang kebingungan. "Tolong berjanji padaku."

Jongin bisa merasakan kuku panjang bercat maroon wanita ini hampir menggores pipinya. Jongin akhirnya mengangguk dengan patuh. Firasat buruk Jongin tidak menyala tapi cara wanita ini menatapnya begitu sangat aneh. Apalagi saat wanita ini tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan lipstik merah menyala yang ia gunakan. Kelam tapi memikat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kita akan bertemu lagi," gumam wanita itu yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. "Tapi aku akan selalu mendoakanmu." wanita itu bahkan mengecup sudut bibir Jongin dengan dalam sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan.

Jongin hanya bisa menganga saking terkejutnya. Ia baru saja diserang oleh seorang wanita cantik nan sexy. Jongin menatap Timoteo yang sama terkejutnya.

"Kau tidak Bi kan?" tanya Timoteo yang membuat Jongin terkesiap.

"Tisu! Tisu!" seru Jongin dengan panik. Jongin dengan cepat mengsuap wajahnya dengan keras. Warna merah menyala tercetak di tisu yang ia gunakan. "Apa-apaan dia itu." Keluh Jongin yang tampak keheranan. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Jongin pada Timoteo yang mengenakan jam tangan yang menyala dalam cahaya remang-remang.

"Sepuluh." Jawab Timoteo.

"Sial," keluh Jongin pelan. "Perasaanku tidak enak, aku pamit duluan ya."

"Kau tidak memberikanku ciuman perpisahan juga?" goda Timoteo yang membuat Jongin mematung. Jongin tidak bertanya tapi Timoteo bisa menjawab dengan tepat. "Ya, aku melihatnya." Mendengar suara renyah tawa Timoteo membuat Jongin mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Jongin memesan taxi onlinenya melalui aplikasi Didi. Didi Chuxing Technology Co pesaing Uber Technollogies Inc dalam memberikan pelayanan transportasi online di China. Biasanya Jongin akan menggunakan bus atau taxi biasa. Tapi kali ini, firasatnya benar-benar membuatnya resah.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari taxi online pesanannya. Tepat saat handphone Jongin berdering. Timoteo yang menelfon. Jongin hanya tersenyum pada bodyguard yang berjaga sambil menempelkan handphonenya di telinga.

"Firasatmu benar," ucap Timoteo tanpa mengatakan halo sama sekali. "Mantanmu yang tampan itu datang kesini dan mencarimu." Perkataan Timoteo membuat Jongin bingung.

"Apa aku pernah memperkenalkanmu dengan mantan pacarku?" Jongin mendadak horror dengan teman barunya ini.

"Tidak, tapi kalian sering menceritakannya," maksud Timoteo jelas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Baba. "Beberapa menit yang lalu dia mendatangiku dan menanyakan keberadaanmu," Timoteo tampak berdeham pelan hingga membuat Jongin mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Aku tidak apa-apa, dia bertanya padaku karena dia tahu aku kenalanmu." Timoteo bahkan masih bisa tertawa dengan ringan. "Tapi gila! Kau benar-benar pernah menjadi kekasih seorang Triad?!" teriak Timoteo yang membuat Jongin menjauhkan handphonenya.

"Aku bingung menjelaskannya." Keluh Jongin yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Tempat di mana para anggotanya sering berkumpul. Jongin lebih memilih diam di lorong panjang dan bersandar di tembok. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Dia hanya bertanya, tanpa menyentuhku sama sekali," Timoteo menatap loker tempat ia menyimpan barang pribadinya sambil menghela nafas. "Kau sudah sampai di MoGB kan?" Timoteo sekarang mengerti kekhawatiran teman-teman Jongin.

"Sudah."

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Ucap Timoteo untuk mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya.

Jongin bisa merasakan tangannya yang basah oleh keringat. Kalau ia pulang sekarang, kemungkinan besar bertemu dengan Chanyeol lebih besar. Ia juga bingung, kenapa menjadi semakin takut untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Apa karena pengaruh dari calon istri Chanyeol?

Jongin mengusap tangannya pada celana jeansnya sebelum membuka pintu. Dan ya, suara musik lembut selalu menyambut siapa pun yang datang. Jongin lagi-lagi melihat Yifan yang sibuk dengan Luis. Untuk kali ini, Jongin tidak mempermasalahnya. Jongin lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Baba yang duduk sendirian. Karena Baekhyun tengah bersama temannya yang lain. Kyungsoo? Sibuk meladeni Luhan.

"Wow~ sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa atau mencoba untuk terbiasa?" goda Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang merengkuh manja tubuhnya dari belakang. Jongi hanya tersenyum kecil mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. "Oh ayolah~ hanya seperti ini reaksimu?" Kyungsoo jelas ingin membuat seorang Jongin marah meledak-ledak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas rengkuhannya dari Jongin. "Kau sedikit pucat." Baekhyun bisa melihat keringat di pelipis Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit lelah."

Jongin mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia harus mengirim pesan untuk Timoteo. Mau bagaimana pun ia tentu khawatir pada Timoteo. Jongin hanya meminta Timoteo untuk mengirimkannya pesan jika ia sudah pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Jongin tidak mau Timoteo mengalami hal buruk, hanya karena menjadi kenalan Jongin.

Jongin terkesiap kaget dengan cara berlebihan saat seseorang memutar kursinya. Setelahnya ia menemukan bibirnya dikecup dengan singkat. Jongin menatap pelakunya dengan nafas terengah. Teman-temannya yang lain tampak bersiul untuk menggoda. Oh, mereka tidak menyangka Yifan akan menyambut Jongin dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Aku suka dengan reaksimu." Yifan sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menemukan hal yang sedikit janggal. Yifan jelas bisa melihat keringat jagung dari pelipis Jongin. Padahal ini sudah malam dan tadi sore sempat hujan. Yifan itu peka, saking pekanya sampai membuat Jongin tidak bisa berbohong. "Chanyeol?" tebakan Yifan kembali tepat, belum lagi reaksi Jongin yang mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan wajah meringis.

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan pelan. "Hampir." Jongin harap Yifan mengerti maksudnya.

Mendengar jawaban Jongin cukup membuat Yifan untuk mencari tempat yang tepat. Terkesan egois memang saat ia menarik Jongin untuk menjauh. Meski Yifan yakin teman-teman Jongin sama khawatirnya. Tapi, Yifan hanya merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan status Jongin yang baru.

Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah Yifan. Otaknya terlalu sibuk dengan perihal lain. Peringatan dari calon istri Chanyeol dan firasat buruknya yang selalu tepat. Jongin biasanya membiarkan firasat buruknya terjadi. Kali ini, ia menggunakan firasat itu untuk menghindar. Hasilnya melegakan tapi juga memberikan efek yang membuat lututnya melemas.

"Tapi mungkin dia hanya ingin berbicara." Celetuk Jongin yang membuat Yifan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aduh! Aku tidak biasa menghindar!" Keluh Jongin sambil mengusap dadanya dengan tangan bergetar. "Seperti sedang di terror rasanya."

Jongin panik dan itu bukan hal yang main-main. Bisa jadi Jongin mengalami hal serupa dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Entah kaki atau tangan mana lagi yang akan cedera. Tapi Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Jongin dengan pelan. Tidak mungkin kan, Yifan ikutan panik.

"Mau pulang saja?" tawar Yifan. "Atau menginap, ada Sehun di rumah." Yifan kembali menawarkan hal yang lebih memungkinkan untuk Jongin.

Yifan saja bisa langsung menebak kekhawatiran Jongin apalagi ayah dan kakaknya. Tapi, masa Jongin harus merepotkan Yifan juga.

"Tidak usah."

"Kan, kau menolak tawaranku lagi." Keluh Yifan.

"Tidur di kamar sendiri saja tidak menjamin aku bisa tidur apalagi menginap di rumah orang lain."

"Aku ini kekasihmu loh! Bukan orang lain."

"Ge!" Jongin kesal kalau Yifan pura-pura tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Tapi bukannya rasanya lebih aman kalau diam di.." Yifan menghentikan kata-katanya. Lupa kalau Jongin anak dari pengusaha yang memberikan jasa bodyguard. "Rumahmu jelas lebih aman sih." Jongin tidak berkomentar apa pun sebenarnya tapi Yifan belum menyerah. "Tapi minusnya tidak ada yang memelukmu saat tidur, beda kalau menginap di rumahku."

 **.ILYD.**

Jongin baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Yifan duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Kaca mata tipis yang digunakan Yifan membuat perbedaan umur mereka begitu sangat terlihat. Jongin tidak mau mengganggu, tapi Yifan menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

"Kau bisa tidur duluan, nanti aku menyusul," ucap Yifan dengan cepat tanpa membalikkan badan dan menatap Jongin.

Dingin sekali. Tadi siapa yang menawarkan sebuah pelukan jika ia menginap. Mungkin itu merupakan berkas penting. Jongin akhirnya hanya menatap punggung Yifan. Bosan, melihat punggung yang tidak membuat Jongin berselera untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan. Mata Jongin menjelajahi kamar Yifan. Matanya selalu terpaku dengan cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya. Horror. Tapi kamar Yifan selalu terlihat megah dan sepertinya mereka berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Belum lagi, pengaturan cahaya yang membuat Jongin merasa terpisah. Ia berada di ruang redup. Sedangkan Yifan terang benderang.

Mata Jongin akhirnya jatuh kepada sebuah buku dengan cover yang sedikit kekanakan. Seperti novel roman picisan. Jongin tidak tahu jika Yifan bisa berbahasa Thailand. Novel dengan gambar dua pasang pria yang bergandengan tangan. Dilihat dari covernya saja, Jongin sudah tahu percintaan macam apa yang akan disajikan. Jongin cukup terkejut saat ia buka, ia menemukan novel ini sudah diterjemahkan dalam bahasa inggris. Halaman pertamanya pun terdapat tandan tangan sang penulis dengan kata (To. Kris Wu). Penasaran, Jongin mencoba membacanya. Meski Jongin harus mengerutkan dahi karena terkejut Yifan menyukai novel macam ini.

"Jongin!" panggil Yifan yang membuat Jongin tersentak. Jongin menatap Yifan yang sudah berada di sampingnya. "Fokus sekali."

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaaanmu?" tanya Jongin yang masih kaget karena ia bisa tenggelam di sebuah novel macam ini. "Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Jongin.

"Selesaikan saja bacaanmu." Yifan diam-diam kagum, karena Jongin bisa membaca dengan begitu cepat.

Jongin mengangangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yifan. Si orang yang disandar hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Jongin. Oh, Yifan sedikit terkejut melihat refleksi bayangannya di cermin. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidur di kamar utamanya. Karena mana mungkin Yifan membawa pulang seorang pria dihadapan anaknya sendiri. Tapi orang yang tengah ia kecup pucuk kepalanya ini juga seorang pria. Hingga Yifan tanpa sadar mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Dan bagaimana ia memperlakukan Jongin.

"Kok ngegantung ceritanya?" tanya Jongin pada Yifan yang tengah melamun. "Ge?"

"Hmm?" sahut Yifan. "Oh, ini novel trilogi." Jawab Yifan dengan cepat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan heran.

"Bibi Lu pernah bilang kau dan Sehun suka berenang," Yifan menatap Jongin yang tengah meletakkan novelnya di atas meja tepat di samping lampu tidur yang masih menyala. "Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah melihatmu berenang."

"Kau pernah melemparku ke kolam renang," Jongin tahu bukan itu maksud Yifan. "Bisa dibilang karena aku segan padamu dan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan," Jika Yifan ada di rumah, Jongin tidak berani menyentuh air kolam sama sekali layaknya seorang kucing. Ia lebih suka membantu Bibi Lu menyiapkan cemilan dibanding harus mendapatkan Yifan menatapnya dengan tidak suka. "Aku tahu dulu kau tidak terlalu suka padaku." Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas cara Yifan memperlakukannya jauh berbeda dengan teman Sehun yang lain.

Yifan cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Apa ia begitu sangat kentara menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya. Jongi benar, dulu Yifan pernah diam-diam merasa lega saat mengetahui Jongin duduk di pinggir kolam dan menatap teman-temannya bermain air. Yifan juga sempat merasa lega saat teman Sehun yang lain memainkan PS4 milik Sehun. Tapi Jongin lebih suka menonton padahal sudah dipaksa oleh Sehun. Dan tepat saat mendekati waktu makan malam, Jongin selalu berpamit pulang karena ia sudah ditunggu kakaknya di rumah. Yifan tahu dari Sehun kalau Jongin hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya, karena orang tua Jongin harus kerja di Korea Selatan.

Yifan juga tahu jika Jongin berbeda dari anak yang lain. Bukan karena Jongin menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya pada temannya yang sesama jenis. Tapi temannya yang lain sering menggoda Jongin ketika mereka memesan ayam goreng. Yifan bisa mendengar nama yang disebut merupakan nama seorang murid laki-laki karena mereka menyebutnya dengan panggilan '-ge'.

"Banyak yang mengajakmu berpacaran tapi yang paling fenomenal ada tiga orang, Wang Lei-Ge, anggota inti tim basket ditolak," ucap salah satu teman Sehun yang tidak Yifan hafal namanya. "Li Jie-Ge sampai membawa food truck ayam goreng bikinan chef terkenal ke sekolah demi kau, tetap kau tolak," sahut teman sekelasnya yang lain yang membuat yang lain tertawa tapi tidak untuk Jongin. "Bahkan Taoran-Ge pernah memberikanmu buket bunga besar saat festival sekolah, masih saja kau tolak."

"Kalian lupa dia pernah bilang apa?" tanya Sehun menimpal yang membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dia ingin memiliki kekasih yang biasa saja, tidak kaya dan tidak terlalu tampan," tanpa sadar kata-kata Sehun membuat Yifan mendengus. Jongin mungkin sadar diri. "Tapi dia malah menerima Wang Chunying-Ge." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir. "Biasa sajanya dari mana coba, dia sudah dipastikan menjadi rebutan banyak perusahaan dan perguruan tinggi."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang, kalau aku tidak menginginkan kekasih yang pintar," elak Jongin yang mendapat respon beragam. "Dari pada kalian mengurusi kehidupanku, bukankah kalian harus mengkhawatirkan ujian minggu depan?" tanya Jongin yang langsung menerima jitakan dari yang lain. "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih pintar yang akan mengajariku dengan suka rela, kalau kalian?"

"Kami memilikimu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada seolah-olah akan menangis. "Kalau bisa, tolong minta kekasihmu untuk memberikan catatan tahun lalunya untuk kita." Setelahnya Yifan hanya menemukan obrolan yang biasa anak SMA bicarakan.

Kalau diingat-ingat. Yifan juga dulu pernah bertemu dengan ayah tiri Jongin di pertemuan orang tua murid. Saat itu Jongin masih memakai nama koreanya, jadi Yifan tidak mengira pria gagah itu merupakan wali Jongin. Yifan dengan terang-terangan mengamati wajah pria bermarga Zhang itu karena luka di wajahnya. Mata kirinya cacat bukan karena lahir tapi karena diserang. Yifan bisa melihat luka sayatan yang membentang dari dahi hingga tulang pipi. Yifan akan mengira bahwa orang itu seorang mavia jika tidak melihat bagaimana dia berbicara dengan berwibawa. Yifan berkesimpulan bahwa pria itu seorang tentara.

Pertemuan orang tua itu berakhir tepat saat bel istirahat siang. Diam-diam Yifan penasaran dengan anak dari pria gagah itu. Tapi ketertarikannya menguap saat menemukan Sehun tengah berbincang seru dengan Jongin. Yifan tidak suka melihat anaknya terlalu dekat dengan Jongin. Yifan berniat untuk memanggil Sehun. Namun suaranya tertutup oleh orang lain.

"John!" panggil pria gagah itu.

Yifan terkejut bukan main saat yang menoleh adalah sosok yang sejak tadi berbicara dengan Sehun. Kim Jongin. Murid tan itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Yifan bisa melihat raut terkejut Jongin. Yifan juga tidak menduga kalau Jongin akan langsung mendatangi pria gagah itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kapan Ayah datang?" tanya Jongin dengan penuh semangat.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kakakmu bilang dia akan menghadiri pertemuan ini, toh Ayah kebetulan sudah sampai, jadi Ayah meminta Ibumu untuk pulang duluan."

"Selamat siang!" Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada ayah Jongin.

"Apa dia yang bernama Wang Chunying?" tanya ayah Jongin yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun terkejut. "Oh! Bukan.." ucap sang ayah saat menatap name tag Sehun. "Jadi yang mana?" tanya sang ayah dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sebelum itu, perkenalkan dulu, ini ayah Sehun." Ucap Jongin sambil memberikan salam pada Yifan yang masih terkejut.

Terkejut karena ayah Jongin tampak biasa saja menyebut nama kekasih Jongin. Orang tua Jongin bisa menerima hal itu dengan terbuka, tentu membuat Yifan terkejut setengah mati. Yifan buru-buru menyambut uluran tangan ayah Jongin. Belum sempat Yifan mengucapkan sepatah kata. Seorang siswa dengan pakaian rapih datang menghampiri mereka. Terdapat pin silver yang digunakan murid itu disamping pin merah di kerah kanannya. Seingat Yifan, pin merah merupakan pin yang menandakan sebagai siswa berprestasi. Tanpa sadar ia melirik Jongin dan Sehun secara bersamaan, keduanya memiliki pin merah yang sama.

"Wang Chunying!" seru sang ayah dengan nada yang ramah, bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang sangar. Ayah Jongin bahkan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chunying dengan wajah berbinar. "Apa bedanya dua pin ini?" tanya ayah Jongin yang ternyata satu pikiran dengan Yifan.

"Merah untuk siswa berprestasi.." jawab siswa bernama Chunying yang membuat ayah Jongin terkejut. "Silver untuk anggota komite disiplin."

"Dia ketua komite disiplin," Jongin menunjuk ban lengan yang dipakai Chunying. "Mengapa wajah ayah seperti itu?" keluh Jongin.

"Pertama, karena anank ayah ternyata siswa berprestasi, kedua kau pintar juga mencari kekasih," ucap sang ayah yang membuat Chunying tersenyum malu. Bebanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang melongo dengan kejujuran ayahnya sendiri. Dan perkataan ayahnya itu tidak disaring, beberapa orang langsung menatap Jongin dan Chunying. "Aku yakin, murid lain tidak ada yang berani menganggumu."

Dan Yifan semakin sadar, jika hubungannya dengan Jongin sangatlah buruk. Belum lagi, Jongin merupakan tipe orang yang mudah memahami situasi dengan cepat dan tepat. Makin buruk saja penilian Yifan di mata Jongin. Yifan rasa tidurnya kali ini benar-benar meresahkan.

 **.ILYD.**

Jongin terbangun dengan nafas terengah. Ia merasa gelisah dengan alasan tidak jelas. Sebenarnya cukup jelas. Pertama Chanyeol. Kedua Luis. Kenapa harus Luis? Karena keronco Luis terus mengusiknya. Memintanya putus dari Yifan. Mereka bilang, ia tidak layak. Mereka bilang Luis lebih pantas menjadi kekasih Yifan. Jongin juga sependapat.

Jongin memang terlalu pengecut dan memilih menghindar dari Luis. Ia hanya seorang remaja yang masih kuliah. Ia di teror oleh seorang turunan pemilik tanah terbesar di Singapur dan seorang pewaris kelompok Triad. Meski Jongin ragu, apa Luis tipe orang yang akan menerornya seperti ini. Semenjak ia masuk ke dalam kelompok MoGB hidupnya tidak bisa tenang. Ia bisa terkena paranoid jika terus seperti ini.

Jujur saja, seharusnya ia belajar dari kesalahan. Seharusnya ia juga mengukur resiko setiap keputusan yang ia ambil. Untuk kasus Chanyeol, ia memang terlanjur basah. Sedangkan Yifan, ia sudah mengenal Yifan dari sejak SMA. Pria yang tidur disampingnya itu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Ponselnya berkedip dan menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Timoteo. Handphonenya menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Oh, ia bahkan tidak merasa tidur sama sekali saking gelisahnya.

From : Timoteo

Maaf, aku lupa menghubungimu.

Kau tidak menungguku kan?

Aku sudah pulang dengan selamat

Tanpa luka segores pun.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan lega. Matanya kembali menjelajahi kamar Yifan. Kamar ini punya kenangan buruk tersendiri untuk Jongin. Karena di tempat ini Yifan dengan secara terus terang mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya sejak lama. Jongin juga baru kali ini diserang secara langsung dengan perkataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Harga dirinya terluka oleh ayah dari sahabatnya sendiri. Kocaknya, sekarang ia malah menginap dan satu ranjang dengannya.

Satu hal yang Jongin ingat dan membuat ia sadar bahwa Yifan tidak suka dengannya. Saat ia membantu Bibi Lu dan menolak untuk bermain dengan Sehun dan temannya yang lain. Yifan mengatakannya sambil memandangnya. " _The right person in the right place._ " Sejahat itu Yifan padanya dan tidak mungkin Jongin mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun. Dan kenapa ingatan buruk itu datang pada saat seperti ini.

"The right person in the right place and the right time." Gumam Jongin sambil mendengus pelan. Apa yang Yifan ucapkan hanyalah konsep manajemen sumber daya manusia. Kemudian dengan jahatnya, Yifan mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. "Lupakan dan maafkan." Jongin mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Yifan dengan mata lelahnya.

Oh, bukan hanya Jongin yang tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ya, dan tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"Berenang?" tawar Yifan tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayolah~" rajuk Yifan sambil menarik tangan Jongin.

"Aku tidak bawa…"

"Aku ada banyak," jawab Yifan sambil menunjukkan laci lemarinya. Terdapat beberapa tumpukan celana renang yang membuat Jongin mengerenyit. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi."

Mana mungkin juga Jongin menolak Yifan yang tengah tersenyum cerah dengan lingkaran mata panda di wajah Yifan. Jongin hanya berharap Yifan tidak akan terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang akan Jongin suguhkan.

Yifan sudah menunggu dengan sabar di dalam kolam renang. Jongin membalikkan badannya untuk melepas kaos yang sejak tadi dia gunakan. Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam kolam tanpa menatap Yifan. Berenang menjauh dari Yifan. Hingga Yifan mau tidak mau mengejar Jongin. Yifan belum mengatakan apa pun tapi Jongin langsung berkata dengan begitu sangat tenang.

"Lukaku sama persis seperti luka yang ada di tubuh ayahku," Jongin tersenyum sambil menunjuk luka yang membuat Yifan meringis. "Bedanya kalau ayahku terkena peluru dari kelompok teroris saat ia ditugaskan di daerah perang."

"Tebakanku benar," Yifan mengangguk pelan, ya ayah Jongin pasti seorang tentara. "Aku yakin ayahmu mendidikmu dengan keras." Lanjut Yifan.

"Sebenarnya ayahku sedikit pilih kasih," Jongin tertawa saat Yifan menaikan alisnya. "Kakakku memang mendapatkan didikan keras tapi aku tidak dipaksa untuk setangguh ayah atau pun kakakku," Jongin mendapatkan tatapan sendu dari Yifan. "Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan," kekeh Jongin. "Ibuku juga seperti itu pada kakakku."

"Pilih kasih?" tanya Yifan dengan nada kasihan yang membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berbagi peran, aku yang merindukan seorang ayah dan kakakku yang butuh sosok lembut dari seorang ibu."

Jongin tiba-tiba memundurkan langkahnya. Kembali berenang menjauh dari Yifan. Jongin sampai di titik awal saat ia masuk ke dalam kolam renang.

"Aku terkejut saat ayahmu tidak menetang kalian berdua yang menyukai seorang pria."

"Ayahku kecewa, sangat kecewa.." Jongin tersenyum miring meski matanya terasa panas. "Tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa menerima." Jongin juga sempat berpikir ayahnya keluar dari tentara karena alasan anaknya. Tapi, entahlah, Jongi merasa ia tak perlu mempertanyakan alasan ayahnya yang keluar dari barisan tentara.

"Bagaimana dengan Chunying?"

"Kami putus karena dia kuliah di Inggris." Jongin terkejut Yifan menanyakan mantan pacarnya di SMA.

"Kau tidak menunggunya? Bagaimana kalau dia kembali dan memintamu kembali menjadi pacarnya? Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Yifan tidak tahan untuk menanyakan semuanya.

"Ide bagus."

"Hei!"

"Bercanda, dia sudah tunangan." Jongin tertawa meski terkejut dengan pertantaan Yifan. "Kau tahu aku pernah berpacaran dengan Chunying-Ge?" Jongin menatap Yifan dengan heran.

"Oh, posisiku ada disamping ayahmu saat kau memperkenalkan pacarmu," Yifan bingung saat Jongin tampak terkejut. "Apa?"

"Aku tak ingat kau ada disamping ayahku." Jongin berkata dengan nada khawatir. Lagi pula wajar Yifan mendengarnya. Ayahnya itu mengatakannya tanpa filter sama sekali. "Karena itu juga kau takut aku terlalu dekat dengan Sehun?"

Yifan tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih keluar dari kolam renang. Jongin awalnya tidak begitu yakin untuk mengikuti Yifan. Tapi sejak tadi Yifan saja terus mengikutinya. Berarti sekarang giliran Jongin untuk menyusul Yifan dan keluar dari kolam renang. Awalnya ia ingin duduk disamping Yifan tapi akhirnya lebih memilih untuk duduk menghadap Yifan. Sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya, Jongin menangkap raut wajah Yifan yang terlihat frustasi.

"Dengar," Yifan berucap sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tegang. Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yifan hanya mengedipkan matanya. "Apa dulu sikapku begitu buruk padamu?"

"Iya." Jawaban Jongin tentu membuat Yifan tersentak. Namun akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih untuk menghela nafas pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti membahas dan memikirkan ini?" tanya Jongi pada akhirnya.

Jongin akui, kini suasananya sedikit canggung. Dan Jongin juga lebih memilih menemani Sehun bermain game. Jongin tidak ikut main game dan lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya dengan berbantalkan paha Sehun. Sedangkan Yifan? Sejak tadi sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui video call. Yifan duduk di sofa yang tepat di belakang Jongin membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya. Tanpa bertanya, Yifan menjawab dengan cepat.

"Luis!" seru Yifan.

Jongin hanya merespon dengan membalikkan badannya kembali. Dan mengumpat dengan cara berbisik yang terdengar jelas oleh Sehun.

"Kau cemburu dengan Luis?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dan dia memang terus menempel pada Ayahku," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Wajar sih kau cemburu."

Jongin tidak merespon ucapan Sehun.

"Lagi pula, berkat Luis juga perusahaan Ayahku dikenal," Sehun menambahkan. "Jadi jangan suruh Ayahku untuk menjauh dari Luis."

Sekarang Sehun saja bilang seperti itu. Ya, Jongin juga tahu sih. Masa ada orang yang segila itu untuk lebih memilih berpacaran dengannya dan putus hubungan dengan Luis. Jangan-jangan waktu mereka bertemu di Singapur, Yifan dan Luis bertemu, atau mungkin Luis juga menjadi salah satu tamu Ayah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tuduh Sehun.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau ternyata aku orang yang begitu sangat beruntung." Jangankan Sehun, Jongin sendiri juga bingung kenapa mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi Sehun menangkap dengan baik maksud dari Jongin.

"Kau cocok jadi istri ayahku," Sehun tertawa meski ia kalah dari permainan. "Sabar dan lebih suka mengalah, ayahku butuh pasangan seperti itu."

"Aku laki-laki." Tekan Jongin dengan kesal. "Istri, pantatmu!" sungut Jongin sambil meninggalkan Sehun dan lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yifan pada Sehun ditengah-tengah obrolannya dengan Luis. Yifan bisa melihat raut kesal Jongin.

"Hanya memanas-manasi calon istri Ayah." Jawab Sehun dengan kalem.

"Calon istri?" ulang Yifan yang membuatnya menoleh pada Jongin. Namun akhirnya Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Yang benar saja."

"Apa yang benar?" tanya Luis yang ikut penasaran.

"Calon istri." Jawab Yifan.

"Calon istri? Siapa?" tanya Luis heran.

"Aku." Yifan berkata dengan gelak tawa.

"Iya siapa?" Luis masih penasaran.

"Calon istri aku."

"Damn you!" seru Luis dengan kesal.

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Yifan yang tertawa dengan keras. Handphone Jongin bergetar dan menemukan sebuah pesan singkat dari Chanyeol. Benar-benar singkat, 'kita harus bertemu'. Jongin memijat kedua pelipisnya dengan keras. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk merasa tertekan macam ini. WHO saja bilang, umur 24 tahun masih disebut kelompok remaja. Dan Jongin belum berumur 24 tahun. Ia juga masih berstatus mahasiswa baru.

Namun pesan lain yang tidak Jongin harapkan membuat Jongin tersenyum. Baru saja tadi pagi, ia dan Yifan membicarakan orang ini. Sekarang kekasih orang itu memintanya untuk mengaktifkan skype. Tanpa member tahu Sehun, Jongin dengan seenaknya membuka laptop Sehun. Meski di password, Jongin sudah hafal dengan semua password Sehun. Mau itu untuk laptop, email, dan media sosial. Sehun hanya menggunakan satu password yang sama.

"Perfect time!" seru Jongin saat sambungan skype akhirnya aktif. Jongin cukup terkejut dihubungi jam segini karena perbedaan waktu Tiongkok dan London itu delapan jam. Kalau disini sore hari berarti disana pagi hari sekitat jam 7 pagi.

"Oh! Sepertinya kau pindah lagi?" orang yang baru saja mengajaknya video call menunjukkan wajah terkejut.

"Tidak, aku menginap di rumah.." Jongin bingung apa ia harus mengatakan ini rumah Sehun atau kekasihnya. "Oh, lupakan! Kenapa kau menghubungiku, kau ada masalah dengan Chunying?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau menikah." Ucap orang disebrang sana dengan cepat namun terlihat gugup. Oke, kita panggil pria mungil berdarah Canada ini Alan. "Aku rasa kami hanya terpengaruh oleh saran orang lain, kami bahkan belum mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan kami baru saja 3 tahun pacaran."

"Apa Chunying tahu?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Maksudku, apa dia tahu kekhawatiranmu."

Alan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia juga setuju padaku."

"Lalu? Masalahnya dimana?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan menemukan Alan menunjuk jari manisnya. "Karena kalian sudah tunangan?" Jongin bertanya dengan bingung.

Alan baru akan menjawab, tapi seseorang menginstrupsi mereka berdua dengan sebuah kecupan. Hingga Jongin mendengus pelan. Mereka berdua jelas membuat Jongin iri. Karena itu bukan sekedar kecupan tapi ciuman. Jongin tidak tahu jika Chunying bisa sevulgar itu. Mungkin karena lingkungan mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin saat melihat wajah Alan yang memerah. Bukan karena malu, oh, sudah lama urat malu Alan hilang. Dia hanya kehabisan nafas. "Apa yang jadi masalah?"

"Dia stress karena terus diteror dengan pertanyaan, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Chunying?" kali ini yang menjawab Chunying. "Dia tidak bisa tidur tadi malam dan berulang kali mengatakan, aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Jongin."

Yap! Kalian benar. Chunying merupakan mantan kekasih Jongin. Hebat ya Jongin, masih bisa berteman dengan mantan dan akrab dengan pacar mantan sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau salah," ucap Jongin pada Alan yang diberi anggukan oleh Chunying. "Aku tidak pernah menghadapi hal macam ini." Ayolah~ umur Jongin bahkan lebih muda dibanding mereka berdua. " Tapi ya, kalian terlalu muda untuk menikah." Ucap Jongin dengan jujur.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Jongin menoleh. Namun ia lebih memilik untuk kembali menatap monitor laptop Sehun.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Yifan dari balik pintu kamar Sehun.

"Chunying dan Alan." Jawab Jongin dengan cepat. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin yang melihat dengan jelas Yifan memegang handphone yang masih menyala.

Yifa tidak menjawab dan hanya mendekati Jongin. Jujur, Jongin sedikit terkejut saat Yifan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Alan dan Chunying saja sampai berteriak keras. Kalau di Inggris mukin biasa tapi China kan tidak sevulgar ini. Tunggu, Inggris juga dikenal dengan negara yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Tapi dibanding mempermasalahkan ini semua, Jongin harus fokus terlebih dahulu pada Yifan.

"Aku pikir kau marah." Ucap Yifan yang membuat Jongin melirik handphone Yifan. Masih ada Luis di layar handphone Yifan.

"Jongin! Kau belum pernah memperkenalkan pacar barumu, bahkan aku pun tidak tahu pacar yakuzamu dulu." Alan berkata dengan heboh meski terdengar menuntut.

Yifan menundukkan tubuhnya. Dan BOOM! Chunying berseru dengan keras. Oh, siapa yang tidak mengenal Wu Yifan?

"Selamat sore Tuan Wu!" ucap Chunying masih dengan nada terkejut. Yifan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan dingin sebagai balasan salam dari Chunying.

"Jika sudah selesai, aku tunggu di bawah," ucap Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan selesaikan pembicaraanku juga dengan Luis."

Jongin hanya melirik pelan Yifan yang keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"What the fuck is that?!" teriak Chunying dengan keras. "Aku sempat cemburu pada Sehun dan sekarang kau berkencan dengan Ayahnya?!" Chunying berkata dengan tidak terkontrol.

Ingat, Jongin pernah bilang Sehun tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan mantannya? Yup, termasuk dengan Chunying juga. Keadaan mereka dulu membuat Jongin tertekan. Tapi, Jongin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Alan yang terlihat jenaka.

"Gosh, calm down, Babe.." keluh Alan dengan kesal. "Sehun teman sekelasmu itu?" tanya Alan dengan penasaran. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Wow~ Hot Daddy~" goda Alan yang malah membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Oh! apa Sehun tahu?"

"Ya, dia tahu."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Chunying dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa kalian malah sibuk dengan urusanku?" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Kau menghubungiku untuk tidak menanyakan hal ini kan?"

"Oho~ please~, Jonginku sayang," seru Alan dengan nada berlebihan. "Hubunganmu bahkan lebih menarik ketimbang masalah pernikahan kami berdua," Alan berkata sambil menjentikan jarinya dengan lincah. "Kau mengencani ayah sahabatmu sendiri, dengar sayang? Ayah dari sahabatmu sendiri! Gosh!"

"Sehun yang menjodohkan kami berdua." Jongin selalu menjawab dengan kalimat ini. Selalu..

"Bohong!" pekik Alan dengan keras.

"Kau pikir ini kamar siapa?" tanya Jongin sambil mengambil foto Sehun dengan Yuan. "Yup, ini kamar Sehun."

Jongin butuh satu jam untuk menghentikan kehebohan dan sambungan video callnya dengan Alan dan Chunying. Jongin menghela nafas dengn lelah dan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Ia menemukan Yifan yang masih berbicara dengan Luis. Oh ayolah~ Jongin rasa mereka akan mulai berdebat. Karena Yifan mengajaknya ke taman belakang.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan mantanmu?" tanya Yifan yang memulai introgasinya.

Oh, Jongin tahu jika Yifan termasuk orang yang sedikit posesif. Mengingat Sehun yang kadang bersikap berlebihan pada Jongin.

"Tepatnya dengan Alan, kekasih Chunying-Ge."

"Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya," ucap Yifan sambil menyeret Jongin untuk duduk di sebuah gazebo yang berhadapan dengan kolam ikan yang cukup luas. "Berdiskusi dengan Chanyeol misalnya."

"Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya." Jujur saja Jongin juga cukup terkejut bisa akrab dengan tunangan mantan sendiri. Tunangan Chanyeol pun kemarin menemuinya bahkan menciumnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin saat Yifan menatapnya denga tajam.

"Aku baru saja berpikir, apa mungkin kau mau berdiskusi dengan Xiumin?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Siapa lagi mantanmu selain Xiumin?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. "Mungkin aku bisa akrab dengan salah satunya." Jongin tersenyum kala Yifan membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Namun handphone Yifan berdering, panggilan video tertera di layar Yifan. Ya, itu Luis.. Jongin menatap Yifan yang dengan cepat menekan tanda hijau. Jongin pura-pura menatap tertarik dengan pohon jeruk milik Yifan. Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya saat Yifan berkata dengan lembut pada Luis.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Jongin tidak tahan saat mendengar suara merajuk Luis. Jongin juga menyesal sudah melirik dan menemukan Yifan tersenyum macam itu pada Luis. Ia disuruh memaklumi hubungan macam ini. Duh, Jongin inginnya merajuk dan marah pada pada Yifan seperti yang Luis lakukan.

"Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan terlalu sering dengan Chunying." Yifan berkata sambil meletakkan handphonenya. Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Jongin menggulum kedua bibirnya sambil menatap handphone Yifan yang berkedip. Oh, sebuah pesan dari Luis. Yifan kembali fokus pada handphonenya. Jongin? Kini pura-pura tertarik pada kolam ikan yang berisi kura-kura kecil yang tengah berenang. Jongin keluar dari gazebo dan berjongkok di pinggir kolam ikan. Diam-diam Jongin juga memikirkan hal yang mengejutkan. Apa dr Xiumin pernah ada diposisi macam ini juga?

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa basah. Gerimis datang. Jongin menemukan Yifan yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya. Jadi, Jongin berlari ke arah rumah dengan cepat. Tidak, dia tidak meninggalkan Yifan. Justru ia mengambil dua payung sekaligus. Dan kembali menghampiri Yifan di gazebo. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Jongin menaruh payung lipat di pinggir tubuh Yifan dan kembali masuk ke rumah. Aura dingin pasti akan menyadarkan Yifan.

Televisi sudah dalam keadaan mati. Jongin menemukan Sehun yang tengah membaca sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dan selimut tebal. Jongin langsung duduk disamping Sehun dan masuk ke dalam selimut Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun sambil membalikkan lembaran kertas dari bukunya. Entah buku apa, Jongin tidak begitu tertarik.

"Ayahmu bilang dia tidak suka aku terlalu sering menghubungi Chunying-Ge."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Dan kau marah lalu meninggalkan ayahku sendirian di gazebo saat hujan macam ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongin dengan nada tidak suka. Untuk Jongin, tuduhan Sehun terdengar kejam. "Ayahmu sibuk dengan handphonenya, lagi pula aku sudah memberikan payung lipat untuknya," terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Lihat? Ayahmu memakai payung yang sudah aku berikan." Jongin merebut buku Sehun dengan kasar.

Sehun menatap ayahnya yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Masih sibuk dengan handphonenya. Jongin sendiri malah sibuk membolak-balikkan buku Sehun dengan wajah penuh tekukan. Hmm.. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Siapa yang ayah hubungi?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Luis."

Sehun berdecak pelan tapi Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar. Sikap Jongin benar-benar membuat frustasi. Sehun terlalu hafal dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Apa kau marah?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja aku marah." Jawab Jongin sambil menatap Sehun dengan heran.

"Masokis," gumam Sehun yang membuat Jongin tertawa keras. "Menikmati kegalauan sendiri."

"Jahat." Gumam Jongi pelan

"Kau tahu ayahku egois, penuntut dan pemaksa," Sehun mendapatkan Jongin yang mengangguk pelan. Dan menatap Sehun seolah berkata, terus kenapa kalau Jongin tahu. "Kalau kau tidak suka, ya katakan saja, atau Ayahku akan besar kepala dan berpikir kau baik-baik saja."

"Hmm.. Itu sulit." Jongin berdecak pelan.

"Apa yang sulit?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayahku bisa melarangmu berarti kau juga bisa melarang Ayahku." perkataan Sehun ada benarnya.

"Tapi ini Luis." Jongin tanpa sadar meremas buku Sehun.

Sehun menemukan tangan Jongin yang bergetar. Saking sudah hafalnya dengan semua reaksi Jongin. Ah~ ayahnya benar-benar parah. Sehun langsung menangkap tangan Jongin untuk menenangkan Jongin. Pasti tertekan punya kekasih yang umurnya jauh lebih tua, parahnya tidak hanya lebih dominan tapi juga lebih egois. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah pada Jongin.

"Calon istri ayahku yang malang."

"Aku tidak mau jadi istri ayahmu."

"Kenapa?" itu bukan suara Sehun tapi suara Yifan.

Anehnya Jongin tidak menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut. Justru malah Sehun yang mematung saking terkejutnya. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Handphone di tangan Yifan berdering. Yifan tidak mengangkat handphonenya dan justru menyodorkan handphonenya pada Jongin. Handphone Yifan sempat berhenti bergetar namun detik kemudian nama Luis berada di layar Yifan kembali.

"Kau yang tentukan." Ucap Yifan.

Jongin tanpa ragu menekan tanda merah. Dan menemukan raut wajah Yifan yang terkejut. Sangat terkejut hingga membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil. Karena setelah itu ia menemukan Luis yang mengirimkan pesan singkat yang tidak singkat karena begitu banyak, Jongin juga menemukan sebuah kalimat tanya yang sedikit menjengkelkan namun anehnya membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar.

'Apa Jongin memintamu untuk menolak telfon dariku?'

Jongin tidak mau Yifan mendapatkan masalah. Jadi Jongin mengambil handphone Yifan dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat.

'Yifan sedang di kamar mandi, maaf aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, nanti aku akan memberitahu Gege untuk menghubungimu kembali.'

Jongin menanti tapi tidak ada balasan apa pun dari Luis.

"Lebih baik Gege telfon Luis," Jongin mengembalikan handphone Yifan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak mau hubungan kalian rusak, hanya karena aku."

Yifan tentu langsung menelfon Luis. Jongin awalnya sudah tidak mau peduli. Namun ia terpancing oleh perkataan Luis.

"Apa kau mengizinkan Jongin untuk memegang handphonemu? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Luis yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yifan. Oh, itu video call. Pantas saja Jongin dan Sehun bisa mendengar suara Luis. "Dengar Yifan, handphone merupakan privasi seseorang, kekasih ABGmu tidak boleh melewati batas itu."

Jongin tertawa tertahan karena dibilang ABG. Namun kalimat yang Luis lontarkan selanjutnya hampir membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia juga tidak punya hak untuk membatasi siapa pun yang ingin menghubungimu, hidupmu bukan miliknya."

Sehun takjub dengan cara Jongin. Sahabatnya itu bahkan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendekati Bibi Lu yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sebuah ide melintas di kepala Sehun.

"Jongin!" teriak Sehun dengan keras hingga membuat semua orang tersentak. Termasuk Luis yang juga berhenti berbicara. "Ayah apa kau melihat Jongin?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Dengan kaku Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi itu merupakan jawaban yang tepat.

"Sehun!" panggil Jongin tiba-tiba. "Aku di dapur!" teriak Jongin tidak kalah keras.

"Nanti malam kita makan apa?!" pertanyaan tidak penting.

"Bibi Lu bilang, makanan kesukaanmu!" teriak Jongin yang memang itu jawaban dari Bibi Lu.

"Ayah aku bantu calon istrimu di dapur dulu," bukan teriakan tapi cukup di dengar jelas oleh Luis. "Kalau sudah siap, aku akan panggil Ayah." Sehun pura-pura berlari melewati punggung Yifan agar terlihat oleh Luis.

Yifan tanpa sadar tetawa pelan. Hingga membuat Luis terkejut.

"Sehun tahu Jongin?" Luis jelas terkejut.

"Ya, mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama," jawab Yifan pelan. "Aneh ya?" tanya Yifan sambil melirik Jongin dan Sehun yang sempat-sempatnya melakukan high five. "Aku dan Jongin dijodohkan oleh Sehun."

"Apa kau dijebak?" pertanyaan Luis membuat Yifan menaikan alisnya dengan terkejut. "Jongin mendekati Sehun untuk mendapatkanmu, misalnya.." Luis sengaja mengantung kalimatnya.

Sebenarnya Yifan cukup mengerti dengan pemikiran buruk Luis. Ia juga pernah berprasangka buruk pada Jongin. Tapi dibanding untuk mengjelaskan bahwa Jongin tidak seburuk itu. Yifan lebih memilih untuk berkata, "Sebenarnya, aku duluan yang mengajaknya berkencan." Yifan menatap Luis dengan tatapan bangga yang cukup mengejutkan.

.ILYD.

Aku tahu kau marah

Maafkan aku

9 November,

Kekasihmu yang tampan dan kaya raya

Jongi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tertawa pelan. Menjadi kuno bukan hal yang menyedihkan. Tidak ada yang seniat Yifan yang datang lebih pagi ke toko buku hanya untuk menaruh note macam ini. Yifan memang sempat menghubungi dan bertanya kapan ia akan datang ke toko buku bekas langganannya. Dan meminta Jongin untuk menemukan sebuah buku tua yang tak menarik lagi. Sampulnya terobek dengan kertas menguning. Ia membuka asal bukunya dan menemukan note berwarna biru langit.

"Romantisnya~" bisik seseorang yang membuat Jongin terkesiap. Suara yang tidak pernah Jongin harapkan. "Aku tidak akan merebut kekasihmu lagi kok." Goda sang gadis dengan nada mengejek. "Aku baru tahu kau sudah menerima undangan pernikahan kami berdua." Gadis ini bahkan tidak tahu artinya basa basi.

Namun saat Jongin menoleh, ia malah mengerjapkan matanya. Apa ini gadis yang ia temui di bar. Rasanya sedikit agak berbeda. Kemarin gadis ini menggunakan gaun ketat. Kali ini ia menemukan gadis ini hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek jean biru tua. Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik tato di sekujur tubuh gadis ini. Please, saking tipisnya, Jongin bisa melihat bayangan bra berwarna hitam dan tattoo yang hampir menutupi tubuh gadis di hadapannya. Imut dan sangar. Jongin selalu bingung untuk medeskripsikan gadis dihadapannya ini. Cat kukunya kini bahkan berganti menjadi warna peach.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya sang gadis yang membuat Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh, ayolah~ apa aku tidak cukup menarik?"

"Jujur saja," gumam Jongin dengan nada heran. "Wajahmu cantik, tubuhmu juga menarik, tapi sayangnya aku gay." Jongin tersenyum diakhir penjelasannya.

Si gadis malah tertawa pelan yang membuat Jongin melirik dengan tajam. Seharusnya Jongin menghindar, tapi sepertinya gadis ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap sang gadis dengan lantang.

"Tapi aku tidak." Balas Jongin dengan datar. Jujur Jongin tidak mengerti, gadis ini habis kesambet apa? Duh!

"Aku tahu kau membenciku."

Senyuman lebar itu semakin membuat Jongin bingung. Apa gadis ini tipe penyuka tantangan? Jongin hanya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan saat si gadis sibuk mencari sesuatu dari tas mungilnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu," ucap sang gadisa sambil menunjukkan sebuah gelang dari susunan batu khas kuil. "Aku tahu kapan tanggal lahirmu, tapi aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik," gadis itu menarik tangan Jongin dengan gemas dan memakaikan gelang berhias susunan berwatu berwarna merah pekat seperti wine kental tanpa permisi. "Karena kau lahir bulan januari jadi aku memilih batu garnet, artinya perlindungan, semoga hal baik selalu menyertaimu."

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Jongin jelas tahu gelang macam apa yang gadis ini pasangkan di pergelangannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Lagi jawaban aneh ini yang ia berikan.

Dari tandanya pun Jongin tahu ini gelang yang dibuat oleh salah satu Kuil di Jepang. Kuil Sorachi, dimana kuil itu menerima pembuatan gelang dari berbagai macam batu dengan disertai do'a dari biksu.

"Apa kau tahu alasan aku bisa menyukaimu?" wanita itu terdengar jujur tapi Jongin tidak mau percaya begitu saja. "Saat kau berkata kami bukan mesin untuk berkembang biak, aku tahu kau orang yang baik," terdengar nada sendu yang membuat Jongin resah. "Aku ingin berterimakasih dan meminta maaf." Pelupuk mata wanita itu dipenuhi air mata kesedihan yang tidak Jongin pahami.

"Jongin!" panggilan itu membuat mata Jongin membulat.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kalau dia disini?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada membentak. Tapi sang wanita pun tampak terkejut. "Apa maksudnya ini?" keluh Jongin saat anak buah Chanyeol mengepungnya.

Terdapat lima anak buah Chanyeol yang mengelilingi ketiganya. Jongin tidak mau ada acara tembak-tembakan lagi. Bahkan, Jongin bisa merasakan luka di bahunya kembali berdenyut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tajam. Si calon pengantin hanya diam. Hingga Chanyeol menatap langsung Jongin. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Hai," jawab Jongin sambal memiringkan kepalanya. Kentara sekali gugupnya. "Apa harus aku dikepung macam ini?" tanya Jongin saat sang wanita melangkah mundur. Meski sebenarnya Jongin yang memaksa wanita ini untuk mundur.

Akhirnya gerombolan lain datang untuk menjemput calon istri Chanyeol. Jongin entah kenapa menghela nafas dengan lega meski pada akhirnya ia heran sendiri. Buat apa ia merasa lega pada wanita yang tidak ia sukai sama sekali. Dan Jongin hampir melupakan Chanyeol yang terus mengamatinya.

"Kau sekarang bersama Kris-Ge?" Chanyeol selalu bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Jongin mengangguk pelan. Jongin jadi teringat janji Chanyeol. "Aku memang pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan merelakanmu jika kau bersama Kris," perkataan Chanyeol mengandung kata tapi di ujung, wajar jika Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Perasaan Jongin tidak enak. "Karena aku pikir kau tidak akan mungkin bersama Kris."

"Aku harap kau memegang janjimu." Jongin tersenyum kaku tapi Chanyeol tampak menatap Jongin dengan kesal. "Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

"Kau pernah bilang takut padaku karena pernah menghajarmu," Chanyeol berusaha mendekat tapi Jongin memilih memundurkan langkahnya. Toko buku ini terasa begitu menyesakkan bukan hanya karena bau apek dan debu yang bertebrangan. Tapi juga karena keberadaan Chanyeol. "Apa bedanya dengan Kris?"

"Aku membalas pukulannya." Jawab Jongin dengan singkat. Chanyeol tampak tidak puas. "Ada beribu alasan mengapa aku bisa menyukainya, selain karena dia tampan dan kaya raya."

Jongin sudah terlalu lelah meladeni Chanyeol. Karena undangan Chanyeol sudah tersebar. Lalu Jongin jelas membutuhkan waktu untuk benar-benar melupakan Chanyeol. Dan berpaling pada orang lain, Yifan misalnya. Meski Jongin tidak yakin apa ia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki rasa pada Chanyeol. Atau ia benar-benar sudah membuka hatinya pada Yifan. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa berpisah dengan Chanyeol merupakan kepastian. Dan bersama dengan Yifan merupakan sebuah langkah awal yang memiliki kejelasan.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menjaga nada suaranya. Namun gagal karena ia terlalu gugup. "Saat tragedi penembakan kakakmu, Yifan mewakilkanku untuk menghajarmu," Jongin sengaja mengusik alasan awal mengapa mereka harus berpisah. Perpindahan tahta. "Saat kau menghajarku dan membuangku di jalan, Yifan yang menolongku," Jongin juga sengaja menyebut alasan ini. Alasan mengapa ia begitu takut pada Chanyeol. "Saat acara kakak Suho, dan kau bilang kamar kita bersebelahan, Yifan yang menawarkanku untuk menginap di kamarnya." Jongin tidak bermaksud memanas-manasi Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin mempertegas satu hal.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat di hotel bersama Yifan?" Chanyeol salah menangkap maksud Jongin.

"Bukan itu maksudku," keluh Jongin dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi sekujur tubunya. Tangannya pun ia kepal kuat-kuat karena bergetar dengan keras. "Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu menghindarimu dan kenapa Yifan selalu berusaha menolongku?" Jongin langsung berbicara pada intinya dengan ritme cepat. "Karena aku takut padamu, sejak awal saat aku mengetahui siapa keluargamu, aku selalu ketakutan." Jongin jelas sedikit berlebihan tapi untuk saat ini memang begitu adanya.

Reaski Chanyeol terlihat dari cara dia menatap Jongin. Yifan pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan ini. Meski ia tidak bisa menerjemahkannya dengan sempurna. Tapi artinya lain untuk Chanyeol, tatapan menggelap itu lebih dari sekedar marah, kecewa juga murka. Jongin tidak siap dan tidak mau siap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit yang sama. Selain karena rasanya sakit, itu berarti ia juga harus bertemu dengan Xiumin.

Perkiraan Chanyeol salah. Lalu, apa itu salah Jongin?

 _BRAK!_

Suara pintu yang dibuka keras membuat keduanya mengalihkan tatapan. Mencari penyebab sumber suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku?!" teriakan murka itu jelas membuat Jongin bernafas lega meski kemudian ia meringis pelan.

Ada dua pilihan yang bisa Jongin lakukan saat menemukan Yifan datang dengan tubuh berbanjirkan keringat. Menciumnya dengan dalam atau memakinya dengan keras karena dengan sebegitu bodohnya datang ke tempat macam ini. Ah Jongin lupa, ia memang janjian ketemu dengan Yifan di sini. Jongin jadi menyesal karena membuat Yifan terlibat.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin pelan. Yifan jelas dihadang oleh beberapa anak buah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit jengah melihat Yifan yang memberontak. "Sudah lepaskan!" titah Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badannya. "Aku harap menemukan orang yang lebih baik darimu." Gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan nada kesal tanpa menatap Jongin sama sekali.

"Calon istrimu.. bagaimana?" Jongin menyesal sudah bertanya dan tanpa sadar ikut campur.

"Kau punya hobi mengkhawatirkan orang yang tidak seharusnya," Chanyeol tersenyum miring dengan cara yang menyakitkan. "Itu semua bukan urusanmu." Dan Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari toko buku.

Yifan juga dengan cepat menyeret Jongin keluar dari toko buku. Jongin hanya menurut tanpa protes sama sekali dengan cara Yifan mencekram pergelangan tangannya. Yifan bahkan memaksa Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi dia menikah?" tanya Yifan dengan kesal. "Kenapa dia masih mengejarmu?" Yifan tidak menyesal memiliki hubungan macam ini dengan Jongin, tentu Yifan tahu konsekuensinya.

"Dan kau masih berani mengajakku berkencan," keluh Jongin pelan. "Tidak aku yang salah," Jongin menggeram dengan kesal. Kenapa juga Jongin sampai terbawa perasaan dan menekan tombol iya. "Arght! Kenapa juga kau datang tadi?!"

"Bagaimana rasanya saat orang lain ikut campur?" tanya Yifan yang bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Oh aku sih paling di labrak CEO dan dokter, lah ini di labrak Triad." Jongin sengaja membuat Yifan menatapnya tajam. "Mau kemana kita?" tanya Jongin saat menyadari mobil Yifan mengambil jalur yang berbeda.

"Apartemen."

Jongin sadar saat Yifan tampak begitu cemas melihat lift yang masih ada di lantai atas. Sedangkan mereka ada di baseman. Jongin juga menyadari tatapan Yifan yang terus berulang kali menatap lift dan pintu darurat. Bagaimana Jongin tidak sadar jika Yifan terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Kau yakin akan menaiki tangga darurat?" tanya Jongin yang sadar jika lift masih harus melewati lima lantai lagi.

Yifan tidak menjawab. Tapi hal itu yang membuat Jongin nekat. Meraih wajah Yifan dan melumat singkat bibir Yifan.

"Kenapa kau begitu tenang?" Yifan bertanya dengan terkejut. Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka dan tidak ada siapa pun di dalam.

"Aku rasa mereka tidak akan menghajarmu atau Sehun, melihat dari reputasimu," gumam Jongin pelan. "Dan sekarang mereka juga ragu untuk menghajarku," Jongin menatap layar lift yang menyajikan lantai berapa saja yang baru mereka lalui. "Ayahku tidak akan tinggal diam jika aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit yang sama."

"Apa ayahmu tahu kau pernah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan dengan penasaran.

"Seperti tahu," gumam Jongin dengan nada ketakutan. "Diamnya ayah selalu membuatku khawatir."

"Kalau hubungan kita?" Yifan juga penasaran dengan hal ini. Tapi Jongin hanya tertawa kaku. "Oh! ayahmu tahu?" Yifan terkejut setengah mati.

Jongin meringis pelan. "Abisnya ayahku terus bertanya, apa kamu yakin jika berkencan dengan orang yang lebih tua dua kali lipat dari umurmu?" belum lagi ayahnya itu cerewet luar dalam. Selalu bilang kalau memang pria tampan dan mapan itu menggiurkan. Kan, Jongin jadi salah tingkah.

"Apa itu sinyal negatif?" Yifan jadi ikut-ikutan ketakutan seperti Jongin. Ya gimana? Ia mengencani sahabat anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak sih, ayah hanya sedang berusaha membuatku yakin dengan keputusanku," Jongin berjalan lebih dahulu untuk keluar dari lift sambil menarik tangan Yifan. "Setelah berkencan dengan berandalan kau menemukan pengusaha sukses, seperti dongeng." Jongin mengulangi ucapan ayahnya yang membuat Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Intinya ayah sih tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Jongin terkejut saat mendapati apartemen Yifan yang sangat berbeda. Semua tata letaknya berbeda, hingga cat pun kini berganti hijau tosca.

"Wah, patah hati betulan ini," gumam Jongin yang membuat Yifan tersentak kaget. "Aku juga sih, sampai pindah dari rumah Kyungsoo." Jongin tidak sedangan menyudutkan Yifan. Toh ia juga tidak mau tidur di kamar yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan Chanyeol. Mending kalau ingatan manis, tapi ia malah terus teringat detik-detik saat Chanyeol mematahkan kakinya.

"Apa ruangan itu masih sama?" tanya Jongin sambil melepas sepatunya. Ia menginjakkan kaki ke apartemen Yifan dengan seenaknya. Rasa segan di diri Yifan menguap dimata Jongin sejak lama. "Oh! Masih sama."

Perbedaannya hanya ditemukan beberapa lukisan yang di gantung. Seperti galeri seni mini. Tapi Jongin masih penasaran akan satu hal. Jadi Jongin mendatangi sofa yang menghadap jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota. Tangannya sibuk merogoh dari balik sofa. Hingga ia harus menungging.

"Ketemu!" seru Jongin dan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena masih tersegel. "Jadi kau belum melakukannya disini?" ejek Jongin yang membuat Yifan tersenyum tipis. Apa yang Jongin temukan? Lube.

"Kau mau kita melakukannya disini?" tanya Yifan dengan tatapan menuntut.

Jongin terdiam dan menyesal sudah bersikap tidak sopan. Yifan mendekati Jongin dan merengkuh tubuh Jongin dengan hangat.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Gumam Yifan yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengajarimu sesuatu," Yifan merebut lube yang sejak tadi digenggam Jongin. "Sebeluk ke tahap ini, kau harus melalui tahap yang lain dulu."

Yifan sengaja berkata seolah Jongin yang kebelet ingin disetubuhi oleh Yifan. Jongin jelas terlihat ingin protes. Tapi dibungkam dengan cara menaikan Jongin ke atas sandaran sofa. Hingga posisi Jongin sejajar dengan Yifan. Jongin refleks mencekram bahu Yifan karena takut jatuh.

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Tapi Yifan mengecup bibir Jongin dengan tiba-tiba. Jongin mengerutkan dahi dan Yifan terus mengecup bibir Jongin berulang-ulang. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya karena mendapaytkan serangan cepat dan berulang dari bibir Yifan. Hingga akhirnya Yifan memejamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan melumat bibir bawah Jongin. Bukan salah Jongin jika ia terbawa dan melumat bibir atas Yifan.

Lumatan pelan itu lambat laun berubah menjadi sedikit cepat. Tepat saat Yifan mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh pinggang Jongin dan membuat cengkraman Jongin di punggung yifan berubah menjadi sebuah rengkuhan. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak meremas rambut Yifan saat Yifan mengigit kecil bibirnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Jongin tentu melengguh pelan tanpa tahu malu.

Jongin juga bisa merasakan senyuman Yifan dibibirnya. Yifan menarik bibirnya dengan perlahan. Menganti bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Mengusap perlahan bibir Jongin yang mengkilap karena saliva dan sedikit membengkak. Senyum puas Yifan membuat Jongin sedikit terganggu.

"Apa ciumanku payah?" tanya Jongin yang membuat ibu jari Yifan hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, hanya pemula." Jawab Yifan yang seharusnya membuat Jongin tersinggung. Tapi Yifan malah membuat Jongin tersenyum tipis meski dahinya kembali mengerut. "Lumanyan untuk pemanasan."

Yifan membuat Jongin tertawa dengan perasaan malu. Jongin bahkan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Enggan untuk membalas tatapan Yifan. Ini tidak memalukan tapi tetap membuat Jongin malu. Bisa-bisanya ia dipermainkan oleh Yifan.

Alih-alih mencium bibir Jongin kembali. Yifan lebih memilih untuk mengecup punggung tangan Jongin yang tengah menutup kedua mata Jongin. Jongin terkejut saat Yifan dengan mudahnya menarik tangannya dari wajahnya. Duh, ia tidak pernah membayangkan hubungan macam ini dengan Yifan. Senyum miring Yifan membuat Jongin mengeluh. Yifan itu benar-benar tampan sialnya.

"Sudah!" keluh Jongin sambil menutup wajah Yifan dengan kedua tangannya. Dan lupa ia duduk di sandaran sofa, untung Yifan sigap memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan erat.

"Kau itu.." guman Yifan sambil menatap Jongin dengan lekat. Yifan bahkan mempererat rengkuhannya dipinggang Jongin yang tentu mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Tidak imut ya~"

Jongin tertawa dengan nada sarkas. Dikira Jongin, Yifan mau mengatakan apa. Tapi Jongin juga lebih memilih untuk meraup wajah Yifan dan menatap Yifan dengan dalam.

"Aku akui kau tampan." Gumam Jongin sambil mengecup pelan bibir Yifan. Dan itu membuat Yifan merasa, ada seseorang yang mendorongnya untuk menikmati pujian yang dilontarkan Jongin. Saat jari-jari Jongin sibuk meraba wajah Yifan hingga berhenti di poni Yifan yang sedikit basah karena keringat. "Tidak heran, Luis sampai tak mau lepas darimu."

Cara Jongin tersenyum, cara Jongin membelai wajahnya, cara Jongin memujinya dan cara Jongin menyindirnya. Cukup untuk membuat Yifan membalas dengan kalimat yang membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Ternyata karena mulut manismu," Yifan masih menikmati belaian tangan Jongin yang tengah membenarkan poni rambutnya. "Yang membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila padamu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan Yifan juga ikut tersenyum sebelum kembali melumat bibir Jongin. Kali ini ciumannya sedikit berbeda. Yifan tidak hanya melumat, mengigit tapi juga menjilat. Jongin sampai terengah untuk mengikuti alur Yifan.

Jongin melepas lumatannya sambil mendorong pelan dada Yifan. "Wow~ santai saja.." Yifan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kau bilang aku masih dalam tahap belajar."

"Ketakutanku yang sesungguhnya adalah kau takut padaku dan mengira aku akan memperkosamu."

Jongin terdiam, namun kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ge, aku tidak memakai seragam SMA lagi," perkataan Jongin membuat Yifan mengeluh. "Pada saat umurmu sepertiku, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan mantanmu?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum miring.

"No~" keluh Yifan untuk kesekian kalinya. Belum lagi Yifan sekilas sempat memikirkan apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan pada Jongin.

"Yes, tepat seperti bayanganmu."

Yifan langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat sambil merengek. Atau seperti ayah yang hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada saat tahu anaknya sudah tidak perawan lagi. Tapi tidak berdaya untuk memarahi anaknya sendiri.

"Aku masih ingat loh, saat kau datang ke rumah dengan seragam dan berbicara terbata-bata dengan bahasa mandarin yang dicampur bahasa korea dan sedikit bahasa jepang," gumam Yifan dengan pelan. "Dan akhirnya kau menyerah dan berbicara dengan bahasa inggris denganku."

"Ge.." tepuk Jongin pelan. "Hubungan kita dulu cukup buruk loh!" Jongin hanya mengingatkan Yifan, bahwa manusia yang tengah memeluknya itu begitu sangat menyebalkan. Harga dirinya pernah terluka oleh ucapan Yifan.

"Aku hanya tidak terlalu mengenalmu." Gumam Yifan dengan getir.

"Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir pada Sehun." Jongin tersenyum kecil saat mendapatkan ekspresi Yifan yang merasa bersalah. "Sial! Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengencani pria yang seumuran dengan ayah kandungku sendiri."

"Aah~ begini rasanya mengencani anak sendiri."

.ILYD.

.

.

.

 **Jealousy / END**

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X ZHANG YIXING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1** **4** **:** **21+**

Jongin biasanya hanya mendengar Sehun yang bercerita mengenai pertemuan ini. Bukan sebuah pertemuan formal hanya acara makan malam bersama. Sehun dengan sang ayah dan sang ibu. Tapi karena ketiganya memiliki pasangan. Jadilah mereka semua membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Sang ibu secara mengejutkan masih bersama si model. Sehun selalu bilang, kadang ibunya membawa pasangan berbeda atau tidak membawa sama sekali. Tapi si model ini bisa bertahan sampai beberapa bulan. Kali ini Sehun tidak perlu bercerita lagi, karena Jongin sekarang bergabung dalam pertemuan rutin ini.

Jongin pikir ia terlambat. Ia harus menemui dosen untuk karya ilmiah yang sudah ia lakukan sejak lama. Tapi ternyata yang ia temukan hanya Sehun dan sang kekasih. Udara di luar benar-benar dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan tempat pertemuan mereka yang begitu hangat. Jadi Jongin tidak perlu menggunakan mantel tebalnya. Jongin duduk di meja berbentuk lingkaran tepat di samping Yuan.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin saat menemukan Sehun dan Yuan menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengan ayahku kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Yuan menambahkan. Wah, dasar Sehun pakai cerita pada Yuan segala.

"Kenapa kita harus berbaikan?" tanya Jongin. "Kami tidak sedang bertengkar atau apalah itu." Jongin marah tapi tidak marahan dengan Yifan. Toh, ia sudah membalas Yifan yang pada akhirnya malah membuat Luis lebih sering mengontak Yifan. Jongin juga mudah luluh orangnya. Melihat note biru itu saja, sudah membuat Jongin senang. "Kau berharap kami bertengkar?" tuduh Jongin yang membuat Sehun kelabakan. Padahal Jongin hanya bergurau

"Siapa yang bertengkar?" Nara, ibu Sehun bertanya dengan penasaran. "Baru juga pacaran sudah bertengkar kalian berdua?" Nara tertawa saat Jongin meliriknya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tapi Nara tidak lupa untuk mengecup pipi Jongin, Yuan dan Sehun. Salam yang selalu ibu Sehun lakukan. "Masalah apa?"

"Luis." Jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

"Lagi?" Nara tertawa dengan keras. Kali ini si model datang terlambat. Katanya ada jadwal pemotretan. Melihat cara tertawa Nara. Membuat Jongin semakin yakin. Luis merupakan sebuah hambatan dari semua kekasih Yifan. "Kau harus tahu satu hal, Luis anak tunggal."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tersenyum dengan cerah.

"Loh! Aku pikir, aku yang paling terlambat." Sang model muncul dengan pakaian nyentriknya.

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan tattoo di leher sang model. Sebenarnya model androgini ini hanya menggunakan kemeja putih polos yang sengaja dipakai dengan asal dan celana hitam panjang. Namun melihat tindikan di telinga dan pernak pernik yang ia gunakan selalu membuat Jongin tertarik. Terkesan acak-acakan tapi pantas.

"Wow~ kau masih bertahan," gumam sang model yang membuat Jongin mengerenyit. "Aku dengar Luis datang ke Beijing," Jade Lin tersenyum mengejek pada Jongin meski maksudnya menggoda. Jongin rasa Jade Lin dan Kyungsoo itu memiliki karakter yang mirip. "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Luis dan Kris Wu?" tanya Jade saat Sehun menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Oh! Orang yang dibicarakan datang."

Jongin melihat Yifan yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalu sambungan telephone genggam. Pria menawan itu membuka mantelnya dan menyisakan polo t-shirt berwarna maroon. Jongin melebarkan mata karena terkejut. Yifan jarang menggunakan kaos sebenarnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Yifan jadi sering menggunakan t-shirt jika bertemu dengan Jongin. Tanpa sadar Jongin tertawa kecil mengingat ia pernah memuji Yifan di depan memang Jongin menyukai bisep Yifan, ia tidak sedang berdusta.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Yuan. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Siapa yang ayah hubungi?" Sehun bertanya sambil melirik Jongin.

"Luis." Jawab Yifan sambil menutup sambungan telephonenya.

Jongin berdecak pelan saat menemukan wajah Jade yang menyeringai. Yifan itu peka. Jadi Yifan menarik dagu Jongin bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang mengambil buku menu. Yifan mengecup bibir Jongin di balik buku menu agar yang lain tidak melihat. Jongin melebarkan matanya. Selalu, Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan kelakuan Yifan macam ini. Meski sebenarnya Jongin duluan yang memulai.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak bertengkar." Yuan berkata untuk mencairkan suasana. Meski tangan Yuan tampak meremas paha Jongin yang tengah menunduk.

Dibanding melihat reaksi yang lain. Jongin lebih memilih mengigit bibirnya sambil menatap tajam Yifan dengan kesal. Tapi Yifan tetaplah Yifan yang dengan entengnya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jongin senang sih..

"Mau lagi?" tawar Yifan yang malah membuat Jade tertawa keras.

 **.** **ILYD.**

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja selesai presentasi untuk mendapatkan persetujuan pembimbing. Mereka berdua dipilih untuk membuat inovasi produk. Sekarang apa yang mereka berdua kerjakan? Tidak, lebih tepatnya berempat. Sehun mengajak Jongdae dan Yuan yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan kimia untuk bergabung. Membuat lilin aromatik. Terdengar konyol memang inovasi mereka berempat untuk membuat lilin beraroma. Tapi ditangan Jongdae dan Yuan. Aroma bukan hanya sebuah aroma tapi juga memberikan efek untuk yang menghirupnya.

"Gelang yang bagus." Puji Jongdae pada Jongin yang membuat Sehun dan Yuan tersenyum kaku. "Kenapa?"

"Kau akan terkejut jika mengetahui dari mana gelang itu berasal." Yuan berkata pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Yuan hanya tidak habis pikir dengan Jongin.

"Dari siapa?" Jongdae mulai penasaran.

"Calon istri Chanyeol." Jongin berkata dengan begitu santai yang malah membuat Jongdae merasa jantungnya akan lepas.

"Eh! Gila!" seru Jongdae keras. "Kau tidak curiga, jika gelang itu ada sesuatu?" Jongdae pernah mendengar racun yang ditaruh di perhiasan logam. Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang menaruh racun di batu mulia.

"Aku sudah minta tolong Noboru," Jongin berkata sambil membuka laptopnya. "Apa?" tanya Jongin saat ketiganya menatapnya dengan terpukau.

"Yang punya pengawal pribadi memang beda." Gumam Jongdae pelan. Ia pernah dengan dari Kyungsoo yang diceritakan Luhan. Luhan bertemu dengan Jongin di Singapur dengan ditemani dua bodyguard. Sampai sekarang Jongdae juga tidak tahu sekaya apa Jongin. Saking sederhananya seorang Jongin.

"Dia pegawai ayahku." Jongin selalu saja mendapatkan ejekan yang sama.

"Kau harus lihat, betapa kerennya Jongin saat keluar dari bandara ditemani dua bodyguard." Ucap Yuan yang bermaksud menggoda Jongin.

Jongin mengurut pelipisnya pelan. "Oke, kita mulai diskusinya saja," ucapan Jongin membuat ketiganya tertawa. Seperti itulah Jongin. "Untuk sample kedua, aroma kopi," ucap Jongin sambil menatap Jongdae dan Yuan dengan lekat. "Jujur, aku ingin muntah menghirupnya sepanjang perjalanan kesini," Jongin menjadi salah satu orang yang mengetes aroma kopi dalam bentuk essential oil. Ia menggunakan essential itu untuk pengharum mobilnya. "Aku rasa lebih menyenangkan jika aromanya seperti kopi yang dibakar atau digiling dibandingkan aroma kopi manis." Jongin memberikan botol liquid berisi essential oil beraroma kopi pada Jongdae dan Yuan.

Yuan menatap Jongdae sambil mengangguk. "Teman kami juga mengatakan hal yang sama." Yuan mengambil liquid yang diberikan Jongin.

Dalam kelompok ini, Jongin dan Sehun memegang peran dalam bisnis proses. Kini Jongdae mengeluarkan dua botol liquid baru, Jongdae memberikannya pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ini sample ketiga, campuran dari lavender dan papermint coba kau pakai saat malam hari, pakai alat diffuser kalau perlu," Jongdae memberikannya pada Jongin. "Ini.." Jongdae menatap botol sample keempat dan Yuan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tahu aku menyukai parfume English Dawn Gardenia dari Body Shop," Yuan menatap Sehun yang mengangguk. "Aku ingin membuat aroma sejuk dan menyenangkan di pagi hari, aroma embun, daun dan bunga beraroma lembut," Yuan menggerakkan tangannya berharap ketiganya mengerti. "Ini beberapa campuran dari beberapa bunga, bergamot dan sandalwood."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Jadi karena ini kau sibuk menjelajahi toko bunga sampai taman bunga?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Bagaimana dengan tes kedua untuk botol sample pertama?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"Baba bilang, seperti aroma pegunungan." Perkataan Jongin membuat tiga orang yang lain mengangguk. "Sejauh ini aku rasa sample pertama cukup berhasil," Jongin menyerahkan assensial oil dengan kandungan bunga Ylang Ylang, Cedarwood, Balsam Fir, dan Spruce. Sebenarnya Jongin juga meminta kakaknya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk ikut mencoba. "Saat kalian bilang, kalian menambahkan spruce, aku pikir aromanya akan seperti aroma pembersih lantai." Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Karena minyak cemara sudah begitu identik dengan wangi lantai." Yuan mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, sample pertama kita anggap berhasil, kedua gagal, ketiga dan keempat kalian coba selama seminggu lagi," Yuan mengambil botol sample pertama dan kedua. "Aku akan meminta beberapa temanku untuk mencobanya juga." Yuan berkata sambil mengacungkan botol sample pertama.

Dalam waktu bersamaan handphone Jongdae dan Jongin bergetar pertanda pesan masuk. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan terkejut. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Yuan dan Sehun. Jongdae dan Jongin dengan cepat membereskan barangnya masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuan terkejut.

"Kyunsoo di rumah sakit," ucap Jongdae cepat dengan nada gusar. "Bocah itu makan apa lagi sih?" ucap Jongdae dengan gemas, ia menunggu Jongin yang tengah memasukkan laptop ke dalam tasnya. "Kata Baekhyun alerginya kambuh."

"Kenapa kalian terburu-buru dengan wajah kesal?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Karena bocah arogan itu hanya akan membuat dokter dan suster di sana frustasi," jawab Jongin yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Jongdae. "Kami duluan ya, besok kita lanjutkan lagi." Jongin itu jarang membawa mobil. Tapi karena ia harus mengetes aroma kopi, ia jadi harus membawa mobil selama seminggu penuh.

"Akh! Sial!" erang Jongdae yang baru masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin. Sisa aroma essensial kopi manis masih menempel dengan kuat. Untung cuacannya sedang dingin, coba kalau sedang terik. Bisa mabok yang mencium aromanya. "Kau benar, aromanya malah buat mual!" Jongdae buru-buru memasang botol liquid sample ketiga di mobil Jongin. "Semoga aromanya membantu." Kekeh Jongdae yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena membuat Jongin harus sabar menggunakan sample aroma kopi selama seminggu penuh.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit yang dilakukan Jongdae dan Jongin adalah tertawa. Ruam di wajah Kyungoo membuat wajah Kyungsoo membengkak. Ruam di sekitar mulut Kyungsoo juga membuat pria bermata belo itu sulit berbicara. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang diikat oleh Baekhyun. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ide macam ini memang hanya Baekhyun seorang.

"Abisnya, anak ini malah menggaruk ruamnya terus," keluh Baekhyun kesal. "Sudah diberi obat bukannya diminum malah dibuang," Baekhyun kini bahkan terlihat lebih repot ketimbang Jongdae yang punya jiwa ibu-ibu. "Tapi aku sudah membuatnya minum obat."

"Caranya?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

Baekhyun menunjuk mulutnya sendiri. Jongdae dengan refleks menunjukkan wajah ingin muntah. Jongin justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pantas saja Kyungsoo sampai diikat macam itu oleh Baekhyun.

Jongin mendapatkan pesan dari Luhan. Hmm, Luhan sedikit mengerikan kalau keahliannya muncul. Luhan tahu kalau Kyungsoo di rawat di rumah sakit. Karena Jongin tidak membalas pesan Luhan. Si pria cantik itu menelfon Jongin dengan kesal.

"Jangan," saran Jongin berulang kali. "Kau mau membuat harga diri Kyungsoo jatuh?" tanya Jongin yang melihat kondisi kulit Kyungsoo yang penuh ruam. Separah itu alergi Kyungsoo. "Biasanya keadaan dia membaik dalam dua hari," terdengar nada protes dari Luhan. "Gege ini!" balas Jongin dengan kesal. "Bawa saja Kyungsoo ke Jerman sekalian sana!" Jongin malah mendengar omelan kalau di Jerman efek alergi kacang bisa sembuh dalam semalam.

"Luhan mau kesini?" tanya Baba yang baru saja datang.

Jongin menjawab dengan gelengan kepala karena sibuk mengirimkan pesan pada Yifan. Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan dan menatap Baba. Temannya bertubuh besar itu menatap Jongin dengan penasaran. Jongin ingin curhat dan bilang kalau ia kesal dengan Luis yang selalu curi start untuk menelfon Yifan. Ia hanya telat lima menit dari jam pulang kantor tapi sambungan telfonnya ke Yifan sudah sibuk. Benar-benar bikin frustasi.

"Luis?" tebak Baba yang membuat Jongin menunjukkan wajah memelas. "Sabar~" Baba mengatakannya sambil mengelus dada. "Aku dengar dia akan mengurus beberapa cabang hotel di Tiongkok." Tambah Baba yang membuat Jongin menghela nafas dengan frustasi.

"Aku harus sabar seberapa lama?" tanya Jongin dengan nada kesal.

"Kris-Ge orangnya setia kok." Tambah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk menebus obat saat segerombolan orang datang. Awalnya Jongin tidak peduli hingga segerombolan itu mengacungkan senjata dengan cepat. Beberapa orang berteriak nyaring. Jongin juga refleks merunduk sambil melindungi kepala. Ia berniat menekan nomor telfon polisi saat menyadari sesuatu. Chanyeol berdiri diantara sekelompok orang bersenjata. Di sebelah Chanyeol terdapat kakaknya, Yixing yang ikut mengacungkan senjata.

Jongin terkejut saat mengetahui siapa sasara tembak mereka. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian berantakan dan tanpa alas kaki. Jongin bisa melihat pakai gadis itu yang terkoyak, ditambah luka yang menyebar hingga telapak kaki. Wajah cantik gadis itu tertutup oleh luka dan debu tebal. Bahkan rambut acak-acakan gadis itu membuatnya jauh lebih buruk. Jongin bisa melihat luka menganga di dahi dan dagu pada sasaran tembak kelompok Chanyeol. Entah apa yang sudah gadis ini lalui. Namun gadis itu mengenggam senjata api dengan erat.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu," ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang dan dingin. "Serahkan senjatamu sekarang juga," Chanyeol berkata dengan nada begitu dingin yang membuat Jongin merinding.

Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum miring dan melayangkan pandangannya. Terdapat lebih dari sepuluh orang yang mengarahkan senjata pada dirinya. Sebuah gerakan, cukup membuat semua orang siap-siap menembakkan peluru. Dengan berani gadis itu mengacungkan senjatanya pada Chanyeol. Calon suaminya sendiri. Sontak semua orang semakin waspada. Terdapat tiga orang yang mengelilingi tubuh Chanyeol.

Jongin kini menatap Chanyeol yang justru tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol berkata sambil berdecak pelan.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti tunanganku sendiri." Perkataan Chanyeol justru malah membuat sang gadis semakin marah. Dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu mengaktifkan pistolnya.

"Tunangan?" ada nada muak yang terdengar dengan jelas. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang membantai kelompokku!" Ucapnya dengan tatapan murka. "Membantai orang tuaku! KELUARGAKU!" teriaknya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku sekalian, HAH?!" Kini gadis itu justru mengacungkan senjatanya ke pelipisnya sendiri.

"Xia Wei!" kali ini bukan hanya Chanyeol yang berteriak, Jongin juga.

Saat semua orang semakin merunduk. Jongin justru malah mencoba untuk berdiri dengan tegak. Yixing, melotot dengan terkejut saat melihat Jongin berdiri. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia pun terkejut karena ia kembali ikut campur. Tapi dia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal akan melayangkan nyawanya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Wajah menyeramkan yang awalnya gadis itu tunjukan berubah menjadi sendu. Gadis itu jelas terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin. Dan Jongin bisa melihat Xia Wei menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya gadis itu dengan penuh harap. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku pikir kau tidak tahu," Xia Wei tertawa berbarengan dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Hati Jongin entah kenapa terasa teriris melihat cara gadis itu menatapnya dengan ari mata. "Aku beruntung sudah menyukai orang yang tepat."

"Jangan, aku mohon.." Nafas Jongin tercekat saat melihat tangan Xia Wei yang justru lebih kokoh dari sebelumnya. "Jangan lakukan ini.." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin tertekan melihat tangan wanita itu yang tidak gemetar sama sekali.

Xia Wei hanya menatap sendu Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Chanyeol mencoba menerobos penjagaannya. Tapi anak buahnya tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Kini Xia Wei menatap Jongin yang juga dihadang oleh anak buah Yixing.

"Jangan berpura-pura khawatir padaku!" teriak Xia Wei yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

Jongin merasa tercekat dan sakit karena kekhawatirannya disebut bualan. "Gadis bodoh!" teriak Jongin dengan sama frustasinya. Jongin memang kesal dengan gadis di hadapannya tapi tidak sampai berharap dia mati, apa lagi dengan cara seperti ini. Jongin rasanya ingin membuang senjata yang ada ditangan Xia Wei dengan cepat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau berhenti, hah?!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! kau tidak menyukaiku!" teriak gadis berpenampilan berantakan itu dengan nada bergetar, sarat akan kekecewaan. "Kau membenciku!" Air mata Xia Wei kembali mengalir.

"Aku tidak membencimu!" balas Jongin dengan sama frustasinya. Ia tak mau melihat darah lagi, ia tak mau melihat nyawa orang kembali menghilang di hadapannya. Memori saat kakak Chanyeol terbunuh memutar di ingatannya. "Kalau aku membencimu sudah aku buang gelang pemberianmu!" Jongin menunjukkan gelang yang ia gunakan.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku!" teriak gadis itu yang membuat Jongin tersentak. "Tidak ada yang mencintaiku!" gadis itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganya!" teriakan Xia Wei lebih menyerupai rengekan. "AKU TIDAK MAU!" Xia Wei berteriak dengan histeris. "DIA SUDAH MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU!"

Jongin menatap Xia Wei dan Chanyeol dengan frustasi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya jika Jongin bilang ia mencintai gadis ini sebagai seorang wanita. Xia Wei tidak akan percaya.

"Aku bisa mencintaimu sebagai kakaku," ucap Jongin dengan nada bergetar, kini air mata Jongin pun ikut mengalir. Ia terlalu bingung dan frustasi untuk bisa menenangkan Xia Wei. "Jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku," Jongin benar-benar tidak mau melihat seseorang lagi-lagi mati dihadapannya. "Aku mohon.."

Xia Wei justru tertawa saat melihat Jongin yang tertekan. Jongin meremas surainya dengan resah. Ia tahu gadis ini tidak akan merubah pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria," ucap Xia Wei dengan senyuman manis yang justru tampak semakin menyakitkan oleh Jongin. "Tolong janji padaku," Xia Wei menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah kembali pada Chanyeol," Xia Wei menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak mau kau menderita sepertiku."

"Xia Wei~" keluh Jongin dengan nada memohon. Jongin merasa dirinya tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. "Jangan.." Jongin bisa merasakannya, air matanya keluar dengan tidak terkendali.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Kemudian Xia Wei hanya tersenyum lebar dan menatap Jongin yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Jongin terus memberontak hingga suara tembakan membuat semua orang menjerit. Jongin merasa paru-parunya pecah. Orang yang menghadang Jongin terdiam dan membuat Jongin bisa menerobos dengan mudah.

"Xia Wei!" teriak Jongin dengan nafas tersenggal. Jongin hanya bisa menangis histeris karena kembali dihadang oleh segerombolan orang. Jongin tidak mengejar tubuh Xia Wei yang dibawa oleh segerombolan orang berpakaian serba putih. Jongin hanya bisa menatap genangan merah yang membuatnya terduduk lemah. Jongin meremas surainya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Baba yang terkejut melihat Jongin yang menangis dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Jantung Baba hampir copot ketika mengira itu darah Jongin.

Baba awalnya jengkel setengah mati pada Jongin. Pria keturunan Jepang-Korea itu tidak juga menampakkan diri. Dan yang ia temui malah keributan di lobby rumah sakit. Baba juga melihat Jongin yang duduk menghadap darah yang menggenang. Pria bertubuh besar itu terperangah melihat Yixing yang menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekati adiknya.

Dengan mudah pria bertubuh besar itu mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Menyeret pria yang masih terguncang entah karena apa. Disisi lain, Baba bisa melihat Yixing yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Chanyeol dan Yixing meninggalkan Jongin yang menangis dalam pelukan Baba.

Baba hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah suka melihat seseorang menangis dengan cara berlebihan. Tapi Jongin, menangis dengan cara yang membuat Baba ikut tertekan. Padahal Baba masih tidak mengerti apa yang ditangisi sahabatnya ini. Karena satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah darah yang kini sedang berusaha dibersihkan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Butuh waktu yang lama hingga Jongin bisa menenangkan dirinya. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk bertanya. Baik Baba, Baekhyun maupun Jondae. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Namun secara tiba-tiba ruang rawat Kyungsoo dibuka dengan cara brutal.

"Kita harus bicara." ucap Chanyeol dingin tanpa mempedulikan yang lain selain Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang inap Kyungsoo. Baba satu-satunya orang yang berani untuk membuntuti Jongin dan Chanyeol. Baba terkejut saat melihat lima anak buah Chanyeol yang menunggu. Baba berharap Yixing datang, tapi kakak Jongin tidak muncul sama sekali.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui nama Xia Wei?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa basa basi.

"Kartu undangan." Balas Jongin yang menghindari tatapan Chanyeol

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Xia Wei?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada." Suara Jongin terdengar serak.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah. "Seberapa sering kalian saling bertemu?"

"Tiga kali." Jongin kini menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bengkaknya. "Saat di rumahmu, bar dan toko buku."

Chanyeol menarik lengan Jongin dengan keras sambil menunjuk gelang Jongin. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Xia Wei, memberikan gelang ini saat di toko buku, sebelum kau dan anak buahmu mengepung kami."

Chanyeol tampak tidak puas. "Sedekat apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun."

"Lantas, untuk apa dia memberikanmu gelang ini?!" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Mana aku tahu!" jawab Jongin dengan bentakan keras. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mendatangiku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memberikanku gelang ini!" Jongin frustasi dengan semua ini. "Sebenarnya jawaban apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak habis pikir.

"Jawaban jujur." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengancam. "Hubungan macam apa yang kalian jalani?"

"Tidak ada!" keluh Jongin dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Xia Wei bisa memberikan gelang ini padamu?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Jongin tentu tersentak keras. Nafas Jongin memburu dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Chanyeol. Dengan kasar Jongin membuka gelang yang Xia Wei dan membuangnya dengan asal. Jongin mendekati Chanyeol dengan perasaan muak dan marah yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Tunanganmu baru saja menembakkan kepalanya sendiri," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk dada Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Dan sekarang kau malah mempermasalahkan hubungan kami berdua?" tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak habis pikir. "Ada manusia yang mati dihadapanmu dan kau malah mempermasalahkan benda mati yang dia berikan?!"

Jongin mencoba keluar dari kepungan anak buah Chanyeol. Namun dengan kasar Chanyeol menarik tubuh Jongin. Ada kemarahan yang Chanyeol tunjukan dari matanya.

"Ya! Aku hanya peduli padamu!" jawab Chanyeol dengan gigi gemeretak. Jongin bisa merasakan cengkaram kuat Chanyeol dikedua bahunya. "Jadi jawab sekarang juga, apa hubungan yang kalian jalani?" Masih dengan nada mengancam. Aura gelap Chanyeol membuat semua orang takut. "Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku!" bentak Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu.

"Tidak ada!" bentak Jongin dengan tidak kalah keras. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Xia Wei?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kenapa tubuh Xia Wei bisa penuh luka seperti itu?" Jongin yang mencoba melepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol justru mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Jongin tersenyum miring dan menatap Chanyeol dengan muak. "AKU GAY," jawab Jongin dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau pikir hubungan macam apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan seorang gadis yang sudah merebut kekasihku sendiri, hah?!" tanya Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget."Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Jongin kini menatap Chanyeol dengan lelah. "Apa aku harus menembak kepalaku sendiri seperti Xia Wei agar terlepas darimu?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya.

Jongin bahkan dengan mudah melewati anak buah Chanyeol. Jongin tidak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam ruang inap Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan seseorang yang menghadang jalannya. Yifan. Rasanya Jongin ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Yifan. Namun sesosok di samping Yifan membuat Jongin tetap mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Yifan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan yang melihat penampilan Jongin yang sedikit berantangan. Rambut acak-acakan dan mata membengkak dan hidung memerah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan meraup wajah Jongin dengan khawatir. Apa keadaan Kyungsoo begitu sangat mengkhawatirkan? Namun Yifan juga bisa melihat Chanyeol dan anak buahnya bergerak berjalan dengan arah berlawanan dengan Jongin. "Chanyeol lagi?" Yifan menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

Jongin hanya tersenyum sebelum berdeham pelan. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. "Apa gege dan Luis-ge datang untuk menjengok Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin pada seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Jongin. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, tapi.."

"Wajah Kyungsoo membengkak, dia tidak mau ada yang melihat." Jawab Baba dengan cepat. Jongin mengangguk dengan pelan. Meski sedikit terkejut saat Baba memberikan gelang yang tadi Jongin lempar.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yifan yang diberi anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Apa Luis-Ge sudah makan?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan senyuman kecil oleh Luis. "Kalian belum makan malam ya?" Jongin kini menatap Yifan yang hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Ge, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Luis-Ge untuk makan malam saja?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada perhatian yang malah membuat Yifan heran.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya. "Nanti biar aku jemput." Yifan mengusap pelan kantung mata Jongin.

Tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku membawa mobil dan sepertinya aku menginap untuk menemani Kyungsoo."

"Bawa dia pulang," Baba berkata dengan serius, Jongin menatap Baba dengan kesal. Tapi Baba lebih kesal lagi dengan sikap sok tegar Jongin. "Supirku yang akan membawa mobilmu pulang." Tambah Baba sebelum Jongin protes. "Pulang!" bentak Baba sebelum mulut pintar Jongin memberikan alasan.

Jongin tentu tersentak oleh bentakan Baba. Karena atlet rugby di hadapannya ini orang tersabar yang pernah Jongin temui. Si pria berkulit tan itu hanya mengangguk pelan sabil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Baba.

"Ah! Kris-ge!" panggil Baba yang membuat Yifan membalikkan badannya. "Dia berbohong, dia belum makan." Baba tersenyum kala Jongin hanya menatap Baba dalam diam. Dan tidak bereaksi apa pun saat Yifan menatap Jongin dengan heran. "Sebelum mengantarnya pulang, tolong buat dia makan."

 **.ILYD.**

"Apa kemarin dia datang ke komunitas?" Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab dengan Baekhyun dan Baba. Tapi mereka berdua merupakan lingkar pertemanan Jongin yang paling dekat. "Jadi dia lagi-lagi menghabiskan waktu di perpus kampus." Kesimpulan Sehun membuat yang lain mengerutkan dahi. "Dia sejenis orang yang akan mempush dirinya sendiri sampai titik melelahkan jika sedang banyak pikiran."

"Sampai segitunya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan heran. "Maksunya apa coba?"

"Kalau dia tidak bisa tidur," Baba yang mengerti pola pikir Jongin ikut berkata. "Membuat tubuh merasa lelah cara yang paling mudah."

"Dan sekarang orangnya sedah menemui dokter untuk meminta obat tidur." Jongdae menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Sovi baru saja menghubungiku." Jongdae menunjukkan pesan Sovi pada yang lain.

"Jongin itu curang ya?" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Pada saat seperti ini, Baekhyun menjadi orang yang paling diam. Dan selalu membuat orang terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Apa kita melakukan hal yang sama saja?" tanya Baba pada Baekhyun. Saat di Thailand mereka berdua berhasil.

"Dia sudah kebal," Baekhyun menatap Jongdae pelan. "Semoga gadismu bisa melakukannya." Kemudian Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Si brengsek sok tegar." Kan, keluar juga akhirnya kekesalan Baekhyun.

Gangguan tidur jelas membuat keadaan Jongin memburuk. Kantung matanya menggelap dengan sukses. Ia masih berdiskusi seperti biasa dengan dosen untuk karya ilmiahnya, masih berdiskusi dengan Sehun, Yuan dan Jongdae seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda, Jongin lebih suka berdiam diri di perpustakaan lebih lama dari biasanya. Pulang saat perpustakaan kampus di tutup. Ia membutuhkan rasa lelah agar bisa tidur. Meski pada akhirnya ia akan terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi yang sama.

"Dua jam." Jongin baru saja mengecek jam dari layar handphonenya.

Sebuah ide hinggap di pikirannya untuk menghubungi kekasih Jongdae. Tapi sebuah pesan singkat dari Sehun membuat Jongin tertegun. Sehun hanya berkata, _jika kau butuh teman, aku selalu ada untukmu_. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Kenapa Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Dokter dan obat hanya sebuah perantara," Sovi kekasih Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan khawatir. Kacamata tidak membantu Jongin untuk menutupi kantung matanya. "Tetap saja, kau adalah tuan dari tubuhmu, hanya kau yang tahu untuk sembuh."

"Sembuh?" Jongin terperanjat dengan perkataan Sovi. "Aku tidak sakit hanya gangguan tidur." Entah kenapa Jongin merasa tersinggung. Ia sedang tidak mengalami penyakit mental apa pun.

Tapi Sovi hanya tersenyum, seolah gadis ini tahu segalanya. Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin kesal. Gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa ia menyimpulkan segala hal dengan seenaknya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Jongin terkejut dengan suara ketusnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku, Jongdae, Sehun dan lainnya juga tidak tahu," Sovi masih berkata dengan nada yang sama. Tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan Jongin. "Karena kau tidak mengatakan apa pun pada kami."

Jongin merasa kepalanya begitu sangat berat mendengar perkataan Sovi. "Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" Jongin bertanya dengan kesal. "Kalian tahu, aku melihat Xia Wei menembakkan kepalanya sendiri di depanku," bahkan gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menghancurkan kepalanya sendiri. "Apa lagi yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"Keadaanmu," Sovi menatap tangan Jongin yang bergetar. Tapi memilih untuk pura-pura tak menyadarinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawab Jongin dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya." Jongin menatap Sovi yang menggenggam tangannya.

Ia tidak begitu akrab dengan kekasih Jongdae. Ia hanya pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini beberapa kali. Sovi hanya anak psikologi di tahun yang sama dengan Jongin. Bukan seorang dokter apalagi seorang psikiater. Ia menghubungi Sovi karena Jongin rasa Sovi tahu dimana ia bisa mendapatkan obat tidur dengan resep dokter.

Jongdae bilang, Sovi merupakan orang yang disukai banyak orang. Tidak banyak berbicara namun selalu sukses membuat orang lain berbicara padanya. Padahal Sovi hanya mengatakan. _Gadis yang malang._ Jongin juga menemukan mata Sovi yang berkaca-kaca. Ketulusan itu yang membuat Jongin luluh. Jongin menceritakan semuanya, dari saat mereka bertemu di rumah Chanyeol. Perkataannya yang membuat Xia Wei menyukainya. Dan juga, kecupan Xia Wei. Jongin bersyukur, Sovi hanya melebarkan kedua matanya tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

"Kenapa juga aku ceritakan semua ini padamu," keluh Jongin sambil membuka air mineral yang ternyata sudah Sovi siapkan. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua?" Jongin tidak seperti biasanya menuduh orang seenaknya. Sovi benar-benar wanita yang berbahaya. Serius.

"Orang bilang, aku pendengar yang baik," Sovi berkata tanpa tahu malu yang membuat Jongin mencibir. Tapi, memang ada benarnya juga. "Kau tidak ke komunitas?" tanya Sovi penasaran. Jongin memebelalakan matanya, Sovi mungkin orang yang setipe dengan Luhan. "Aku sering berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, jadi aku tahu jadwal kalian."

"Sepertinya aku harus jaga jarak denganmu," Jongin terus mengawasi Sovi yang tengah mengikat rambutnya. "Sekali buka mulut, semua rahasiaku terbongkar," Jongin tidak suka saat Sovi meliriknya dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku serius."

"Lapar tidak?" tanya Sovi tiba-tiba. "Di daerah sini ada restoran nasi kari pedas yang lumayan enak," Sovi mengerutkan dahinya saat Jongin menatapnya dengan kesal. Serius deh, Jongin entah kenapa sebal dengan Sovi. Karena Jongin pernah dengan kalau makanan pedas bisa meredakan stress. "Oh, kau lebih minuman coklat?"

"Tuh kan!" Jongin berdecak pelan yang malah membuat Sovi tertawa pelan.

"Oke, kau yang pilih." Sovi seolah memberikan solusi.

Jongin tidak bisa kabur, "Nasi kari." Gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum malu.

 **.ILYD.**

Jongin sampai di komunitas dengan perut kenyang. Seharunya juga dengan hati yang lebih lapang. Hanya saja, Jongin tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari gelang yang diberikan Xia Wei. Mungki ya, rasanya melegakan saat bisa mengungkapkan semuanya dengan gamblang. Ya, sangat mudah. Tapi bayangan Xia Wei selalu saja hinggap di pikirannya tanpa permisi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baba dengan khawatir.

Kali ini tanpa ada tetesan air mata. Jongin menjawab dengan pelan. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Namun nadanya sedikit bergetar. Rasa sesak itu ternyata masih ada.

Lagi, pertemuan singkat Jongin dengan Xia Wei kembali berputar. Akhir-akhir ini, ia kadang menyesali beberapa hal. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan apa pun saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Xia Wei. Atau seharunya ia langsung pergi saat Xia Wei menghampirinya di Bar. Seharunya, ia tidak menerima gelang pemberian Xia Wei. Dan seharusnya ia menolak saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk menebus obat untuk Kyungsoo. Seharusnya.. ia tidak bergabung di komunitas ini.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah terkena migren. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, migrennya benar-benar parah. Biasanya ia hanya butuh tidur untuk meredakan migren. Sayangnya semakin ia paksa, mingren yang menyerangnya malah bertahan hingga pagi. Hebatnya, migrennya kambuh di tempat macam ini.

"Jongin, handphonemu." Baba menepuk Jongin pelan. Baba jadi sedikit menyesal sudah membentak Jongin di rumah sakit. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tapi kalau Jongin lagi-lagi bilang ia baik-baik saja, Baba pikir ia akan menyeret Jongin untuk berkata jujur.

"Migrenku kambuh," keluh Jongin pelan sambil mengambil handphone yang ia taruh di atas meja. Ia menemukan dosennya mengirimkannya pesan singkat. "Oh, aku harus ke Inggris." Gumam Jongin pelan.

"Sepertinya kau memang butuh liburan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Oh! Kekasihmu datang." Namun kemudian Baekhyun menyesali ucapannya. Karena lagi-lagi Luis datang bersama Yifan.

"Katanya kau tidak akan datang," Yifan langsung menghampiri Jongin yang hanya memberikan senyum kecil. "Ada apa?" Yifan mengambil handphone yang disodorkan Jongin. "Kenapa kau baru membertahuku?" Ada nada marah dari ucapan Yifan.

"Aku juga baru tahu." Jongin bingung kenapa Yifan harus marah.

"Kau juga tidak meberitahuku kalau kau menulis paper ini."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, pertama karena kepalanya sakit kedua karena Yifan. "Aku sudah mengerjakan paper ini sebelum menjadi kekasihmu." Ia butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mengerjakan paper ini bersama dosennya.

"Tapi kau tahu papermu akan dikirim ke International Conference di Inggris?" Yifan menghela nafas saat Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sekalian bertemu dengan Chunying?"

"Hah?" Jongin juga baru ingat, Chunyin dan Alan kan di Inggris.

"Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan hal ini denganku?" lagi Yifan bertanya dengan tidak habis pikir. "Masalah Chanyeol misalnya, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku kalau gelang itu berasal dari calon istri Chanyeol," Yifan menatap gelang merah yang masih dikenakan Jongin. "Dan sekarang ini, setelah kau dipilih untuk menghadiri conference di Inggris, kau baru memberi tahuku."

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" keluh Jongin pelan. "Aku tidak mau menganggumu dengan masalah sepele."

"Kau tentu tahu bunuh diri bukan hal yang sepele," kali ini Yifan keceplosan yang membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya. "Aku tahu masalah ini justru dari Yixing," Yifan akui Jongin merupakan orang yang terbuka. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jongin tidak pernah mau cerita. "Bukan hanya aku, teman-temanmu yang lain juga mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi kau malah berlagak baik-baik saja."

Semua orang yang ada disekeliling Jongin terdiam. Terkejut dengan perkataan Yifan.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan pelan.

"Berhenti mengatakan maaf!" bentak Yifan yang membuat seorang tersentak.

Jongin tentu terkejut dengan nafas terengah, ia berusaha menatap Yifan dengan fokus. Oh, ia menemukan kekasihnya menatapnya dengan kesal. "Aku harus bagaimana?" keluh Jongin.

"Jangan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja ketika kau tidak baik-baik saja," Yifan hanya tidak suka dengan sifat Jongin satu ini. "Kalau ada masalah bilang, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Oke," Jongin berkata dengan cepat karena kepalanya semakin sakit. "Aku kenal Xia Wei di waktu yang sama saat Gege menemukanku tergeletak di jalanan," Jongin sejak tadi berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh pelipisnya kanannya. "Kemudian aku bertemu dengannya lagi di tempat Timoteo bekerja," Jongin menyerah ia menekan pelipis kanannya dengan keras.

"Kemudian saat di toko buku, saat gege melihat Chanyeol dan anak buahnya, sebelumnya Xia Wei datang padaku dan memberikan gelang ini," fokus Jongin berkurang dan lambungnya mulai terasa perih. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa mereka ada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kyungsoo," Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berkata. "Aku masih ingat, Xia Wei tersenyum lebar padaku saat ia menembak kepalanya sendiri," Jongin kini menekan perutnya dengan pelan.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuang gelang ini, tapi tidak bisa, aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa." Kini Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Ia berusah untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Aku bukannya tidak mempercaimu Ge, begitu juga dengan kalian," Jongin membuka kedua matanya dengan susah payah, ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin. "Hanya saja, setiap kali aku mencoba untuk bercerita, bayangan betapa kacaunya penampilan Xia Wei, suara jeritan Xia Wei saat dia mengatakan kelompok dan keluarganya di bantai Chanyeol, dan bagaimana peluru menembus kepala Xia Wei bisa aku ingat dengan jelas."

"Bahkan sekarang pun aku masih ingat bau amis darah yang keluar dari kepala Xia Wei," Jongin membekap mulutnya sambil beranjak berdiri. Mencoba bertumpu pada meja. "Mungkin aku terdengar egois, tapi.." Jongin berhenti karena tanda-tanda ia akan muntah mulai muncul. "Apa aku salah kalau aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi?" Kali ini, Jongin benar-benar muntah namun tertahan di mulutnya. Dan itu membuat Jongin buru-buru lari ke toilet.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam merupakan orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang berlari untuk membantu Jongin.

Yifan terlalu terkejut dan menatap Baba meminta penjelasan.

"Migrennya kambuh." Baba berkata dengan nada meringis. "Ya Ge, kau terlalu berlebihan," Baba menepuk bahu Yifan dengan pelan. Dan sepertinya Baba juga harus mengatakan hal ini. "Jongin mendatangi dokter untuk meminta resep obat tidur." Untungnya, ya untung saja. Jongin masih mendatangi seorang dokter dan tidak asal membeli obat.

"Harusnya aku minum coklat panas saja." keluh Jongin sambil menekam flush toilet.

Jongin terkejur menemukan Kyungsoo yang menunggunya di luar toilet sambil menggenggam segelas besar air mineral. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Kyungsoo memberikan gelas besar itu pada Jongin.

Yifan bersikeras agar Jongin menginap di apartemennya. Jongin tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak apalagi berdebat. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen, Jongin mendengar Yifan menelfon seseorang, memesan makanan dan sejenisnya.

Tanpa dipaksa, Jongin jelas memakan bubur pesanan Yifan. Karena ia juga perlu makan sebelum meminum obat penenang dari dokter. Jongin baru keluar dari kamar mandi, saat handphone Yifan berdering.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Jongin heran melihat Yifan yang malah menatap resah layar handphonenya. Dan menatap khawatir Jongin yang tengah meminum obat. "Aku tidur duluan."

Yifan mengikuti saran Jongin. Meski sekilas ia bisa melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat kesal. Oke, Yifan hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Luis. Kalau dia harus merawat Jongin. Ia sedang tidak mau diganggu. Meski pun Luis berkata ini bukan salah Yifan.

"Tapi aku kekasihnya.." kata itu nyatanya nampu mematahkan semua pendapat Luis.

Keadaan kamar Yifan benar-benar gelap. Yifan pernah dengar penderita migren sangat sensitif dengan suara dan cahaya. Jadi Yifan mendekati Jongin dengan perlahan. Yifan menemukan Jongin yang tidur dalam posisi miring menghadap Yifan.

Jongin merasa sedikit terusik dengan suara ranjang yang berderit. Dan sedikit melengguh dengan nada mengeluh. Jongin pikir Yifan hanya ingin memeluknya. Namun tangan dingin Yifan masuk ke dalam piama flanelnya, mengusap punggungnya dengan perlahan. Ia mencium aroma balsam dan lavender dalam waktu bersamaan. Oh, punggung Jongin lambat laun terasa hangat. Perlakuan Yifan membuat Jongin mau tidak mau mengakui perkataan Sovi. Ya, ia baru sadar kalau ia sakit.

"Aku pikir kau hanya bisa memasak mie instan dan pancake." Ucap Jongin yang terbangun karena aroma kaldu ayan dari panci Yifan.

"Kekasihku sedang sakit," gumam Yifan sambil memberikan secangkir teh jahe. Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yifan. "Belum lagi aku juga kemarin membuatnya memuntahkan makan siangnya."

Jongin masih memakai piamanya, saat Yifan menaruh dua mangkuk nasi dan semangkuk besar sup tofu pasta brokoli buatannya. Oke, Yifan yang bilang kalau nama supnya memang sepanjang itu.

"Oh! Enak!" seru Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Kau pikir Sehun bisa masak, turunan bakat dari siapa?" tanya Yifan yang pura-pura tersinggung.

"Dari siapa?"

"Ibunya lah!"

 **.ILYD.**

Jujur Yifan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun di apartemen. Sepanjang hari Jongin hanya ikut menonton beberapa film yang Yifan tawarkan. The Grimm, merupakan series barat yang membuat Yifan tidak habis pikir. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Jongin. Mahasiswa berkulit tan itu tampak tidak fokus sama sekali dengan tontonannya. Padahal dia hampir menghabiskan setengah season 1 dari The Grimm.

Yifan kini menemukan Jongin melamun di pinggir ranjangnya. Menatap jendela besar yang menyajikan matahari ternggelam diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit. "Serius Jongin, kau mau berkabung sampai kapan?" Yifan bertanya dengan frustasi. Tapi Jongin juga hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

Jongin memeluk bantal dengan erat. "Sampai akhir pun, wanita itu tetap menyebalkan." Memeberikannya gelang yang tidak bisa ia buang. Menyatakan cinta untuk terakhir kali dengan cara macam itu. Sebenarnya wanita itu maunya apa sih?

Yifan hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Jongin. Tapi kemudian, Yifan meraih wajah Jongin. Mengusap wajah kekasih ABGnya itu dengan lembut. Jongin sontak memejamkan matanya, saat Yifan mengecupnya dengan pelan. Jongin juga hanya menurut saat Yifan mendorong tubuhnya untuk rebahan diatas ranjang.

"Mungkin ada satu cara, agar kau bisa melupakannya sejenak." Yifan tersenyum sambil melepas gelang pemberian Xia Wei dari pergelangan tangan Jongin. Yifan kembali melumat bibit Jongin, sebelum kekasihnya itu mengajukan protes.

Ciuman lembut Yifan lambat laun terasa menuntut. Yifan sesekali mengigit kecil bibir bawah dan atas Jongin hingga membuat Jongin terengah karena terkejut. Perlakuan Yifan memaksa Jongin untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun. Pemuda itu tahu, Yifan membuka kancing piamanya dengan lihai. Jongin juga tahu tangan Yifan dengan mudah membuka celana tidurnya. Padahal mulutnya sibuk melumat bibir Jongin. Kemudian dengan cepat posisi mereka berubah. Jongin dipaksa mengangkangi wajah Yifan. Jongin terkesiap saat Yifan membuka boxernya dan memasukkan junior si laki-laki berkulit tan ke dalam mulut dengan mudah. Celana Jongin bahkan belum benar-benar lepas.

"Ge!" erang Jongin yang tidak sengaja menjambak rambut Yifan.

Malah Jongin yang tersedak saat merasakan lidah Yifan yang mengulum juniornya. Hangat dan basah. Dan cukup membuat tubuh Jongin menggelinjang. Jongin menatap Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dan tatapan Yifan sukses membuat tubuh Jongin terbakar. Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Yifan.

Jongin hanya bisa mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Saat akhirnya junior Jongin terbebas dari mulut hangat Yifan. Matanya menemukan Yifan yang sibuk membuat Jongin benar-benar telanjang bulat. Sedangkan Yifan masih berpakaian lengkap. Si pria yang lebih tua merogoh laci kecil. Dan sambil menyeringai Yifan menunjukkan benda yang tidak pernah Jongin pikirkan akan digunakan olehnya bersama Yifan. Kondom dan lube yang juga masih tersegel.

Anehnya Jongin tidak berusah kabur. Ia sudah telanjang bulat sedangkan Yifan tidak. Posisinya bahkan lebih parah. Yifan kini berada dibelakang tubuh Jongin yang menungging. Jongin mendesis kala gel dingin itu mengenai lubang analnya. Namun kemudian menjadi ringisan saat jari Yifan ikut andil.

"Sakit~" keluh Jongin yang berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jari Yifan. Oke, Jongin berubah pikiran. Sepertinya ia belum siap.

"Tahan." Titah Yifan sambil menahan pinggang Jongin.

Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Persis seperti saat pertamakali ia melakukannya.

Tapi, Jongin hanya perlu bersabar..

Jari kedua..

Ketiga..

Dan

Hilang..

Jongin menoleh pada Yifan yang baru-buru melepasakan celananya.

"Aku rasa tidak akan muat." Ucap Jongin yang menatap horror Yifan dan junior Yifan bergantian. "Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini."

"Sama." Balas Yifan sambil tersenyum cerah.

Jongin menahan nafas. Karena ia sedang melihat Yifan menyetuh dirinya sendiri. Mengoles juniornya dengan lube kemudian menggerakan tangannya keatas kebawah. Seharusnya Jongin membantu Yifan. Tapi tangan kiri Yifan terus mencekram pinggang Jongin. Mungkin takut, Jongin akan menolak dan kabur.

Jantung Jongin berdegup kencang saat Yifan mendekat dengan tatapan siap. Jongin tidak siap sama sekali. Karena Jongin tahu bagaimana sakitnya.

Yifan mendorong dengan perlahan dan berusaha dengan sangat lembut. Kedua tangan Yifan meremas pantat Jongin dengan keras. Jongin benar, masih terlalu sempit. Tapi Yifan sudah tidak sabar. Pemilik perusahaan asuransi itu terengah karena berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri. Padahal dirinya sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkan semuanya.

"Ge~" ringis Jongin dengan nafas tersenggal.

Baru kepala juniornya saja. Rasan panas dan menyakitkan menyebar dari tulang ekor hingga tulang punggungnya. Air mata Jongin jatuh saat Yifan menarik tubuh pria yang menungging untuknya. Sontak saja tubuh Jongin mengejang karena rasa yang tidak nyaman. Kedua tangan Jongin menahan paha Yifan, meminta sang kekasih untuk melakukannya dengan perlahan. Meski pada akhirnya si pria berkulit tan itu hanya bisa memekik keras saat Yifan mendorong dengan paksa. Hingga seluruh junior Yifan benar-benar masuk.

"Jangan bergerak," pinta Jongin dengan suara bergetar. Jongin tertunduk lemas sambil mencekram lengan Yifan yang masih mencekram pinggang Jongin. Sedangkan salah satu tangan Jongin menopang tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak ambruk. Yifan meremas kedua pantat Jongin dengan pelan, mengelus pinggang hingga punggung Jongin agar Jongin bisa sedikit tenang.

"Sakit?" tanya Yifan sambil menggerakan pinggulnya. Jongin tidak menjawab hanya mencekram lengan Yifan lebih kuat. Yifan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Jongin yang kesakitan namun dari tarikan nafasnya saja Yifan tahu. Kekasihnya itu tengah menahan sakit.

Yifan mengeluarkan juniornya, hanya sebagian untuk mengoleskan pelumas. Jongin masih merintih. Dan Jongin benar-benar ambruk, hingga kepalanya menabrak bantal. Karena Yifan tanpa belas kasihan kembali memasuki Jongin sekaligus. Suara rintihan Jongin membuat Yifan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Yifan sambil merunduk dan mengecup dalam punggung Jongin yang berkeringat.

"Sudah terlanjur," keluh Jongin dengan nafas berat. "Coba bergerak saja.." Jongin sudah memberikan izin.

Yifan bergerak sambil mencari titik erotis kekasih mudanya. Suara kesakitan itu lambat laun berubah menjadi desahan tertahan kala Yifan tidak sengaja menyentuh satu titik yang sama. Yifan tersenyum senang dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuh Jongin menggelinjang memberikan efek yang menyenangkan untuk Yifan. Desahan Jongin bahkan berubah menjadi lebih keras. Jongin tidak mencoba menahan Yifan, justru mencoba menerima perlakuan Yifan.

Jongin tahu yang ia hadapi adalah pria yang berpengalaman. Dan Yifan tahu, Jongin menikmati sentuhannya. Jongin juga menggerakan pinggulnya meminta Yifan untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Tapi Yifan lebih memilih untuk meraih salah satu tangan Jongin. Dan membimbing Jongin untuk mengentuh juniornya sendiri. Jongin tahu, akal sehatnya menghilang, kini yang ia butuhkan hanya satu. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengeluarkan cari kental dari juniornya sendiri.

"Ah~" kali ini Yifan yang melengguh pelan. Yifan tersenyum miring kala tubuh Jongin menegang. Dinding anal Jongin meremas lembut junior Yifan. Oh, ada yang hampir keluar. Dan tentu saja, Yifan dengan senang hati membantu Jongin.

Jongin menggeram pelan dengan tubuh bergetar. Namun Yifan justru mengeluarkan juniornya saat Jongin sibuk dengan juniornya sendiri. Jongin terengah saat cairan kental itu akhirnya keluar. Yifan dengan kasar membalikkan tubuh Jongin yang lulai. Di hadapannya kini, ia melihat pria yang memandangnya dengan sayu. Dengan jejak air mata dan keringat. Yifan kembali memasukkan penisnya sambil meraup bibir Jongin.

Kepala Jongin terasa berat. Pelepasannya barusan membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi begitu sensitif. Jongin berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Yifan. Namun juga harus menerima setiap kali Yifan bergerak di lubang anusnya. Jongin terus mendesah disetiap lumatan yang diberikan Yifan. Dan Yifan sengaja, menempelkan bibirnya di ujung bibir Jongin.

"Ge~" bisik Jongin ditengah desahannya.

"Apa?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap Jongin. Dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jongin.

Tanpa tahu malu, Jongi berkata, "Lebih cepat.."

Yifan menaikan alisnya dengan terkejut. Meski kemudian tersenyum miring. "Seperti ini?" tanya Yifan dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin merintih sambil menekan pinggang Yifan untuk lebih mendekat. "Lebih dalam lagi.."

"Seperti ini?" Yifan dengan kasar memasukkan juniornya dan membuat Jongin tersentak dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya." Jawab Jongin dengan jujur. "Aku tahu, gege sedang menahan diri." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. Tatapan Yifan menggelap. Jongin tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkata, "Nice.." Jujur, Jongin suka saat Yifan menatapnya dengan tatapan kelaparan.

"Kau akan menyesal." Ancam Yifan yang membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan dahi mengerenyit.

Yifan mengeluarkan juniornya dengan lamban dan memasukkannya dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh Jongin tersentak dengan keras. Tapi Jongin hanya membalas tatapan Yifan dengan cara yang membuat Yifan terperangah. Itu tatapan menggoda yang memohon untuk disiksa.

Yifan menjatuhkan seluruh berat badannya pada Jongin. Berat. Jongin mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Yifan dan memeluk tubuh Yifan dengan erat. Yifan terlalu sibuk bergerak dan terus membuat Jongin mendesah dengan keras. Jongin menggigit pelan bahu Yifan. Jongin sudah keluar untuk kedua ka linya. Tapi Yifan masih bisa bertahan dengan stamina yang tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Sepertinya Jongi harus melakukan sesuatu. "Paman Wu.." bisik Jongin yang membuat tubuh Yifan berhenti bergerak. Namun Jongin bisa merasakannya, ada sesuatu yang semakin mengeras dan tegang di dalam analnya. "Aduh!" seru Jongin yang layak disebut jeritan karena Yifan bergerak dengan lebih cepat.

"Lagi.." pinta Yifan dengan nafas beratnya.

"Paman Wu.." Ulang Jongin yang membuat Yifan semakin bersemangat. "Akh!" erang Jongin diiringi degan tawa meski nafasnya terasa sesak. "Apa lain kali aku pakai lagi seragam SMA-ku?" Jongin tertawa ditengah desahannya.

"Diam!" bentak Yifan sambil melumat bibir Jongin dengan asal.

Gerakan Yifan semakin cepat dengan mendesah keras yang menandakan akhirnya ia mencapai pelepasannya. Jongin menghela nafas dengan berat. Namun kembali terkesiap saat Yifan denga mudah menarik tubuhnya untuk tengkurap diatas tubuh Yifan. Jongin terlalu lelah untuk protes, tubuh keduanya basah oleh keringat dan lengket karena cairan putih. Jongin dengan patuh meletakkan pipinya diatas dada Yifan. Jongin juga bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan sibuk mengambil selimut dengan kedua kakinya. Jongin tertawa pelan saat Yifan berhasil mengambil selimut dan melebarkannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bukankah ini sedikit keterlaluan Ge?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sayu. "Ini kegiatan pertama kita dan tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali." Keluh Jongin pelan.

"Lain kali akan aku siapkan kelompak mawar di atas ranjang dan dikeliling lilin, bagaimana?" Yifan berkata dengan nada serius yang membuat Jongin tertawa. Tangan Yifan mengusap pelan punggung hingga pinggang Jongin. Yang membuat Jongin melengguh pelan. "Atau kau lebih suka di bathup? Akan aku siapkan busa yang banyak dan wine yang paling enak."

"Tapi Ge, bisakah kau berhenti meremas pantatku?" tanya Jongin yang berusaha menarik kedua tangan Yifan. Namun, sayangnya gagal.

" _If I have to choose between boob or butt_ ," gumam Yifan dengan nada menggantung. "Tentu saja aku memilih ini!" seru Yifan sambil menampar bokong Jongin dengan keras.

Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan meraup wajah Yifan dengan kasar. Tapi Yifan malah tertawa dengan suara menggelegar yang semakin membuat Jongin kesal. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin menarik kedua pipi Yifan hingga Yifan mengaduh.

"Aduh!" keluh Yifan sambil meremas kedua pantat Jongin.

"Ish! Mandi sana!" titah Jongin sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yifan. Dan berguling kesisi kanan Yifan.

"Gak! Males! Ngantuk!" seru Yifan sambil mengeratkan selimutnya.

Yifan tetap menolak untuk mandi dan hanya membersihkan tubuhnya dan Jongin seadanya. Dengan handuk hangat yang membuat Jongin heran. Yifan bilang, ia ingin tidur tanpa mengenakan apa pun.

Jongin hampir terbangun karena suara tube yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan hati-hati. Dan ia benar-benar terbangun karena ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lubang analnya. Jongin ingin memberontak tapi tubuhnya didekap dengan erat oleh tangan Yifan. Tangan Yifan yang lain sibuk dengan tubuh Jongin yang lain.

"Ge!" Jongin memanggil dengan nada horror. Tapi Yifan hanya mengencup bahu Jongin sebagai jawaban. "Ge, yang benar saja." Rintih Jongin saat merasakan sesuatu mengeras di belahan pantatnya.

Jari-jari Yifan keluar lubang anal dan menelusuri paha kiri Jongin dengan lembut. Ingat dengan firasat buruk? Ya, tanpa firasat pun, Jongin tahu apa yang akan Yifan lakukan selanjutnya. Yifan mencekram erat paha Jongin. Dengan cepat Yifan mengangkat paha kiri Jongin. Morning wood mempermudah Yifan untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Jongin yang gemetar dari balik selimut.

Yifan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan cepat. Jongin bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang mengejutkan. Lagi tangan Jongin berusaha menahan pinggang Yifan untuk tidak terburu-buru. Yifan melengguh pelan saat tubuh Jongin merunduk. Namun tangan Yifan yang mendekap Jongin dengan cepat meraih leher Jongin. Bukan untuk mencekik hanya meminta Jongin untuk menegakkan kepala dan tubuhnya. Tapi cara itu membuat suara Jongin tertahan karena cengkraman tangan Yifan di lehernya terlalu keras.

"Akh!" nafas Jongin tersenggal saat Yifan melepasa cengkramannya di leher Jongin. Dan memilih untuk kembali merengkuh tubuh Jongin.

Jongin bisa bernafas lebih normal meski itu tidak mungkin. Berulang-ulang Yifan mengigit kecil punggung Jongin. Hentakan lamban dan rasa sakit yang lanbat laun menghilang membuat Jongin bisa menikmati perlakuan Yifan. Tapi desahan tipis Jongin memberikan tanda untuk Yifan. Tanda bahwa ia bisa berlaku sedikit kasar. Jongin hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara saat Yifan bergerak lebih dalam dan lebih cepat. Yifan sengaja meletakkan bibirnya di bawah telinga Jongin. Membuat Jongin bisa mendengar dengan jelasa desahan Yifan.

Jongin akui ia sudah lama tidak disentuh. Tapi cara Yifan yang terlihat berpengalam. Membuat Jongin tidak berdaya. Yifan benar-benar membuat tubuh Jongin terkejut setengah mati menerima belaian Yifan yang bertubi-tubi. Jongin juga hanya bisa mendesah dengan suara keras saat Yifan mengurut junior Jongin dengan lembut dan berubah menjadi cepat dan panas. Yifan tidak mengizinkan Jongin untuk melakukan apa pun selain menerima perlakuan Yifan. Hingga akhirnya keduanya mencapai pelepasannya. Jongin bisa merasakannya, tidak ada cairan yang merembes di lubang analnya. Hanya rasa panas yang dia dapatkan. Oh! Yifan bahkan sudah mengenakan kondom tanpa Jongin sadari.

Dengan perlahan Yifan mengeluarkan juniornya. Dan saat benar-benar terlepas. Yifan membiarkan tubuh Jongin tenggelam diatas ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap. Yifan melepaskan kondomnya dengan sekali tarik dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah dengan sebuah keakuratan yang menakjubkan.

Yifan tertawa pelan melihat tubuh Jongin yang masih sesekali gemetaran dengan nafas yang mulai normal. Yifan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jongin. Pria yang lebih tua terkejut melihat banyaknya bekas gigitan yang Yifan berikan di bahu Jongin. Yifan tidak mengatakan apa pun hanya mengecup pelan lengan kiri Jongin dan membuat si anak kuliahan ini menggeram kesal. Yifan tertawa keras melihat ketidakberdayaan Jongin.

Yifan sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkapnya. Sedangkan Jongin masih tergeletak di atas ranjang. Tidak bergerak sama sekali dengan kelopak mata yang menutup. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam delapan. Tapi mungkin Jongin tidak punya kelas pagi. Namun ide jahil Yifan muncul.

" _Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother Jhon.. Brother Jhon_.." Yifan berjongkok dipinggir ranjang sambil menusuk pipi kanan Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya. " _Morning bells are ringing.. morning bells are ringing.. ding ding dong! Ding ding dong!_ " kali ini Yifan bahkan mencubit pipi Jongin dengan keras. " _Are you.._ aduh!" seru Yifan dengan terkejut. Jongin tiba-tiba saja melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Yifan. "Hari ini kau ada kelas jam berapa?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya.

"Jam satu." Jawab Jongin dengan lirih tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat jam makan siang." Ucapan Yifan membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sudah pesankan sarapan untukmu." Yifan berkata sambil mengusap rambut Jongin yang lepek karena sisa keringat. Terdengar suara bel yang membuat Yifan beranjak berdiri. "Aku taruh sarapannya di meja makan, sekarang aku harus langsung berangkat ke kantor." Yifan tersenyum karena Jongin tidak juga membuka kelopak matanya. Akhirnya Yifan hanya mengecup cepat pelipis Jongin sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

"Dasar, om-om mesum~" rutuk Jongin pelan.

 **.ILYD.**

"Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai." Yifan mendorong koper Jongin yang sibuk menghubungi dosennya. "Dengar tidak?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Jongin tersentak. "Aku tadi bilang apa?" Yifan menuntut karena Jongin mengangguk.

"Hubungi Gege kalau sudah sampai," Jongin berkata dengan cepat saat menemukan dosennya berjalan mendekatinya. "Oh, bukankan ini sedikit aneh kalau Gege yang mengatarku?" Jongin bertanya dengan khawatir. Karena dosennya pasti tahu Wu Yifan.

"Aneh sih," Yifan menyetujui perkataan Jongin. "Saat kau ke Inggris, aku ada janji dengan salah satu mitraku di Jepang." Yifan melirik pelan Jongin yang bercakak pinggang.

"Kok baru bilang sekarang?" Jongin berani bertaruh kalau Luis juga akan ikut. "Sendiri?" Yifan mengangguk pelan. "Bohong, pasti Luis juga ikut."

"Tidak, dia tidak akan ikut," Yifan berkata dengan percaya diri. "Dia pengusaha yang cukup sibuk."

"Tapi waktu luangnya dipakai untuk menghubungimu."

Yifan tidak bisa membantah. Ia lebih memilih merangkul bahu Jongin dan mengecup pelipis Jongin dihadapan dosen muda. Lebih tepatnya seorang professor muda. Wajah Jongin berubah pias. Tapi dosennya itu malah bercakak pinggang sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya. Dan menatap Yifan dengan heran.

" _What the hell is this_?" Dosen itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Kini dosen itu menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan. "Kau mengencani anak didik kesayanganku?" Dosen bernama lengkap Wang Lidia menatap Yifan dengan tidak habis pikir. Oh ya, dosen yang membantu paper Jongin memang dosen perempuan. "Bukankah, Jongin itu sahabat anakmu Fan?"

"Tenang Lid, tapi ceritanya memang sedikit rumit," Yifan berkata dengan nada jenaka. "Setidaknya, aku memberikan kalian topik pembicaraan yang cukup menarik selama penerbangan, ya kan?" Yifan menatap Jongin dan Lidia dengan senyuman sumringah.

Jongin terkejut dengan panggilan akrab keduanya.

"Katakan tidak," Lidia kini menatap Jongin dengan menuntut. "Kau bukan, semacam sugar babynya Yifan kan?"

"Bukan!" seru Jongin dengan terkejut. Yifan tertawa mendengar bantahan keras Jongin. "Sepertinya kalian berdua cukup akrab."

"Kekasihmu pernah memintaku menjadi analis business process untuk perusahaannya," Wanita ini kini membuka kacamatanya sambil mengerutkan panggal hidungnya. "Sehun tahu hubungan kalian kan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Lidia akan mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Namun ia baru ingat, mereka harus masuk ke dalam bandara. Penerbangan internasional lebih rumit dibandingkan domestik.

"Oke, kita harus berangkat." Lidia menarik kopernya untuk mendahului Jongin.

Jongin kini menatap Yifan dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tapi bingung untuk memulainya. Dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil kopernya dengan kasar. Hanya saja Yifan menahan tangan Jongin. Mengecup bibir Jongin dengan seenaknya. Hingga Jongin refleks menendang tulang kering Yifan. Oh, Jongin marah betulan.

"Bocah!" teriak Jongin pada Yifan sambil berlari ke arah dosennya.

Loh? Gak salah?

Tapi Yifan hanya tertawa mendengar kemurkaan Jongin.

.ILYD.

.

.

.

 **21+** **/ END**

 **TBC**

Khusus chapter ini, saya minta bantuan Netonett. Bantuan dimana? Yak! Untuk bagian NC tentunya.. Aslinya mau saya bikin kasar, tapi Notenett bilang NC buatan saya lebih cocok buat jadi scene pemerkosaan. Baiklah, karena saya tidak mau merusak image seorang Yifan disini, saya serahkan pada yang lebih ahli. Haha..

Saya kaget, ternyata masih ada yang baca dan meninggalkan review. Jadi, terimakasih sudah mau bersabar dan tetap membaca ff tidak beraturan macam ini..


	15. Chapter 15

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X ZHANG YIXING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1** **5** **:** **Confuse**

Jongin duduk di kursi peserta sebelum dipanggil maju ke depan. Namun handphonenya bergetar, pertanda email masuk. Jongin terlalu penasaran dan mengecek emailnya untuk menutupi rasa gugup.

"Yifan?" tanya profesor muda yang duduk disampingnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Email pemberitahuan untuk wawancara akhir beasiswa short course." Jongin menjawab dengan cepat.

"Wow, kau lebih sibuk ternyata." profesor muda itu menepuk bahu Jongin. "Untuk saat ini, fokus pada presentasimu."

Jongin baru sadar akan satu hal. Ia bisa sesibuk ini karena Chanyeol. Ya, saking hopelessnya. Ia mendaftar kegiatan ini itu hanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Saat dosennya menawarkan untuk mengirimkan tulisannya ke seminat ini pun semata-mata untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Termasuk wawancara minggu depan. Ia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar singkat ini karena Chanyeol.

"The right man in the right place on the right time," Jongin memulai paparannya dengan perasaan gugup. "Konsep yang terdengar sederhana namun sebenarnya benar-benar kompleks," Jongin menekan pointer presenternya agar slide presentasinya berubah. "Kita semua sepakat, bahwa karyawan merupakan sumber daya yang sama pentingnya dengan modal, bahkan lebih."

Jongin mulai menguasai suasananya. Namun ditengah-tengah presentasi. Ia menemukan Luis duduk di barisan depan dan tengah tersenyum padanya. Jongin memang tahu tidak hanya pihak akademisi saja yang datang tapi juga praktisi yang berarti pengusaha yang sesungguhnya. Konsentrasinya hampir rusak, namun ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa penasarannya.

"Albert Einstain pun pernah berkata, semua orang itu jenius. Tapi jika Anda menilai seorang ikan dari cara dia memanjat pohon, maka selama seumur hidupnya ikan itu akan menganggap dirinya bodoh." Jongin sampai di slide terakhir, ia tersenyum pelan saat Luis menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Oleh karena itu saya menawarkan konsep penilai kinerja karyawan yang lebih menekankan fungsi dan keahlian bukan hanya hasil."

Jongin hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang menawarkan pemikiran yang sedikit perbeda. Ia tahu konsepnya tidak sempurna tapi ia tertegun saat seorang profesor yang hanya bisa ia baca bukunya. Bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"Good Job!" seru Luis yang membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau pasti berpikir aku mengikuti Yifan ke Jepang," Luis menanti jawaban Jongin. Tapi Jongin hanya memberikan senyuman tipis. "Mendengar ceritamu di komunitas waktu itu, cukup membuatku penasaran, orang macam apa kekasih Yifan yang masih di gilai oleh Chanyeol yang seorang calon ketua Triad dan disukai oleh calon istri Chanyeol." Luis juga masih ingat, Jongin sampai muntah menceritakannya.

"Jadi?"

"Kau anak yang cukup pintar, hanya itu."

Jongin menaikan alisnya. Namun Luis malah sibuk menulis sesuatu di note kuning yang sepertinya selalu Luis bawa. Jongin sedikit bingung melihat Luis bahkan menandatangani notenya sendiri.

"Aku mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama, hanya berdua." Luis tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja.

Senyuman Luis memang mencurigakan tapi tidak membuat Jongin berpikir terlalu buruk mengenai Luis. Firasat buruknya juga tidak menyala sama sekali.

Jongin tidak terlalu kaget saat profesornya memberikan izin. Meski ia diwanti-wanti untuk pulang ke hotel jam sembilan malam. Jongin rasa makan malamnya tidak akan selama itu. Jongin juga tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pemilihan tempat makan malam Luis yang fantastis. Berners Tavern. Seorang koki dan sommelier datang menyambut kedatangan Luis.

"Ini restoran yang paling disukai Yifan," ucap Luis yang anehnya tidak membuat Jongin terkesan. Luis memesan makan malamnya tanpa menawarkan sesuatu pada Jongin. "Aku juga ingin kau tahu, makanan apa yang akan dipesan Yifan."

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Membalas tatapan sommelier yang tidak sengaja menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Meski akhirnya sommelier itu bertanya, apa Jongin sudah cukup umur untuk meminum wine. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Yifan juga mungkin akan mengajakmu kesebuah museum terkenal disini," Luis kembali memberikan penjelasan mengenai Yifan dengan begitu bersemangat. "Terdapat dua lukisan yang sangat Yifan sukai, The Rokeby Venus dan Boy bitten by a Lizzard." Jongin jadi teringat Yifan pernah mengajaknya ke sebuah pameran seni bahkan menunjukkan hasil lukisannya. "Apa kau terganggu?"

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin berkata iya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak mata berbinar Luis. Jongin baru tahu jika Luis akan mengatakannya degan begitu semangat. Seolah Yifan adalah actor papan atas dan Luis merupakan penggemar setianya. Jadi Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga," ucap Jongin saat Luis menyesap winenya dengan begitu menikmati. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang merasa lidahnya mati rasa. "Aku juga ingin tahu lebih dalam mengenai Yifan." Perkataan Jongin membuat Luis menghentikan gerakannya.

Oh! Cara terkejut yang mengesankan. Bahkan Luis masih terlihat menawan saat menatap dalam Jongin. Mungkin Luis tidak meduga dengan jawaban Jongin.

.

.

.

Hari kedua, merupakan hari dimana praktisi yang memberikan paparan. Jongin duduk di tempat yang kemarin Luis duduki.

"Inovasi merupakan hal yang penting," Luis berkata dengan rasa percaya diri yang membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum. Kalau Jongin tidak tahu Luis orang macam apa, mungkin Jongin akan mengidolakan Luis. "Tapi lebih penting lagi untuk menjadi berbeda," Luis menatap Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman singkat. "Saya teringat dengan konsep penilian kinerha karyawan yang kemarin disampaikan oleh salah satu mahasiswa."

Jongin tentu terkejut. Namun seorang profesor yang kemarin memberikan tepuk tangan tampak menatapnya layaknya seorang predator. Mungkin ia mangsa yang cocok untuk menjadi murid sang profesor untuk jenjang masternya.

"Ia mengemukakan konsep yang sedikit berbeda," Luis terdengar mencemooh tapi tidak dengan perkataan selanjutnya. "Tapi ingat, sedikit berbeda justru lebih baik dibanding sedikit lebih baik," Luis kemudian menunjukkan sebuah gambar earphone berwarna putih. "Pernah melihat iklan ipod ini?" tanya Luis dengan nada jenakanya. "Siluet hitam dengan earphone putih. Dulu kabel dianggap menganggu oleh karena itu semua produsen menggunakan warna hitam, namun ipod memilih untuk menggunakan warna putih, untuk apa?" Luis meberikan pernyataan retoris. "Untuk memberikan identitas berbeda."

Jongin benar-benar dijadikan target. Jongin sebenarnya cukup terkejut, profesor tersebut mengajar di tempat ia akan menjalani pertukaran pelajar. Jadi akhirnya Jongin bercerita tentang projectnya dengan mahasiswa kimia, meski mendapatkan kesan bahwa ia hanya mahasiswa yang tengah mencoba-coba peluang bisnis untuk menambah uang saku. Tapi toh professor itu tetap mendengarkan Jongin dengan baik.

"Kau sedang mencari aroma kopi yang sesuai?" tanya sang profesor sambil menunjuk sebuah stand kopi. "Mungkin teman lamaku bisa membantu." Kata mungkin itu berubah menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Jongin membawa beberapa biji kopi berkualitas bagus.

"Setahuku kau tidak suka kopi." Suara itu menbuat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Aku selalu suka dengan reaksi terkejutmu."

"Katanya ke Jepang." Jongin berkata dengan nada menuduh. "Pantas Luis tetap kemari."

"Seharusnya kau memelukku sebelum protes," Yifan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tapi Jongin hanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan panjang. Yifan lupa kalau mereka ada ditempat macam apa. "Oke, simpan saja untuk nanti, karena malam ini aku ingin menunjukkan restauran terbaik di London."

Oh, Jongin sudah mendapatkan spoiler dari Luis.

"Apa Anda ingin memesan menu lain?" dengan penuh perhatian sommelier itu bertanya pada Jongin. "Ada beberapa menu baru di restoran ini." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Luis secara kebetulan menanyakan sesuatu pada Yifan. Dengan cepat Jongin menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibir. Memberikan tanda untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Sedangka profesor Lidia tampak menatap Jongin dengan penasaran. Dan mendadak mengangguk karena teringat kemarin malam Luis mengajak Jongin untuk makan malam berdua. Untuk kali ini Yifan tidak hanya mengajak Jongin tapi juga Luis dan Lidia.

Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan senyumannya. Yifan dengan bersemangat mengatakan bahwa hidangannya terasa lebih enak karena wine yang dipilih sang sommelier. Jongin merasa beruntung karena Luis tidak bercerita sedetail Yifan. Mengapa Yifan memilih daging dan wine.

"Wine mahal tidak selalu cocok untuk berbagai makanan," Yifan senang melihat Jongin yang mendengarkannya dan menatapnya dengan tertarik. "Cabernet Sauvignon," Yifan mengucapkannya dengan fasih. "Dark berry dengan rasa pekat, tidak tenggelam dengan rasa steak, tapi juga tidak mengalahkan cita ras hidangan."

Kali ini Jongin bisa menikmatinya lebih leluasa. Lidahnya tidak terasa kelu, bahkan rasanya jauh lebih enak dibandingkan hari kemarin. Mungkin Jongin sedikit berlebihan. Tetapi mood nyatanya mempengaruhi nafsu akan dan indera pengecap.

 **.ILYD.**

Jongin tahu udara begitu dingin. Tapi ia malah memakai piama tipis pemberian Yifan. Hanya piama lengan pendek dan celana pendek biasa berwarna cream. Yifan selalu cerewet jika Jongin tidur dengan kaos. Jongin membuka pintu hotel Yifan dengan mudah. Dan menemukan Luis tengah duduk di sofa. Hmmm..

"Ada perlu dengan Kris?" tanya Luis dengan ramah. Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

Tunggu sebentar, kok rasanya malah seperti Luis yang kekasihnya Yifan.

"Hanya kangen.." jawab Jongin sambil berjalan ke arah sekat lain yang hanya ditutup tirai. Jongin bisa menebak itu ranjang Yifan. "Gege!" panggil Jongin sambil menyibak tirai. "Ya Tuhan!" seru Jongin yang berakhir dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dilarang masuk!" balas Yifan dengan panik. Yifan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk keluar.

"Ini, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kunci," Jongin menyerahkan kunci hotel berbentuk kartu pada Yifan. "Selamat bersenang-senang untuk kalian berdua!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham." Yifan dengan cepat menghadang jalan Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak tampak jengkel atau apa pun. "Aku memberikanmu kunci bukan untuk mengembalikannya kepadaku." Yifan menyodorkan kembali kunci kamarnya.

"Aku takut mengganggu," jawab Jongin seadanya. "Kalau urusan kalian sudah selesai, hubungi aku." Jongin mengambil kartu yang disodorkan Yifan.

Saat Luis tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Jongin dengan cepat mengecup bibir Yifan sebelum pergi. Dan membuat Yifan terkejut.

Butuh satu jam hingga akhirnya, Yifan menghubunginya melalui sambungan telfon hotel. Kali ini saat Jongin membuka pintu hotel yang ia temukan Yifan tengah merentangkan tangannya. Baiklah, Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Yifan.

"Kau tidak marah?" Yifan masih terkejut dengan sifat Jongin yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Sepertinya besok justru kau yang akan marah padaku," jawab Jongin sambil melepas pelukannya. "Besok aku akan menemui Chunying ge dan Alan."

"Hei, tapi kau bilang kau mau menemaniku ke museum," Yifan memulai aksi protesnya. "Kau sudah berjanji."

"Setelah aku menemanimu." Jongin tersenyum saat menemukan tiga botol wine diatas meja.

Jongin berani bertaruh, ini pasti dari Luis.

"Kau menginap?" Yifan bertanya dengan hati-hati. Karena Jongin sempat memergokinya melakukan sesuatu di kamar.

"Oh, gege memang suka tidur dengan beralaskan kelopak mawar?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggu kesenanganmu."

"Itu untukmu." Yifan gemas sendiri dengan jawaban Jongin.

Jongin membuka tirai dengan lebar. Jongin terkejut kala ia menemukan beberapa lilin yang sudah. Dan ya, tiba-tiba semua lampu mati. Kecuali lilin dan lambu tidur yang otomatis menyala. Suasananya berubah total menjadi sedikit romantis karena kelopak bunga berbentuk hati. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak terkikik geli.

"Masih kurang romantis?" Yifan menatap kesal Jongin yang malah tertawa.

"Kau orang pertama yang mau melakukan hal ini untukku," Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya. Oleh karena itu juga Jongin tidak jadi marah pada Yifan. "Bagaimana kalo sekarang aku memberikan sesuatu pada Gege?" Jongin bertanya tanpa ragu dan rasa malu.

Posisi Jongin tepat berada diatas Yifan yang merebahkan badannya. Jongin mencium pelan bibir Yifan hanya sepersekian detik sebelum turun ke leher Yifan. Tangan Jongin dengan lihai membuka setiap kancing piama Yifan. Jongin mengelus pelan abs Yifan sebelum menelusuri rubuh Yifan dengan bibirnya.

Yifan terpukau dengan cara Jongin. Hingga sampai di pusar. Yifan terkejut dengan keberanian Jongin untuk menurunkan celana piamanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Yifan menarik wajah Jongin.

Memaksa Jongin untuk mendongak. Yifan menuntut untuk melumat bibir tebal Jongin. Tapi Jongin, tetaplah Jongin. Meski Yifan melumat bibirnya dengan cara yang membuat Jongin ketagihan. Tangan Jongin mengeluarkan penis Yifan dengan begitu mudahnya. Yifan terkejut saat Jongin sempat-sempatnya tersenyum. Jujur saja, Yifan tidak pernah membayangkan mulut Jongin mengulum penisnya. Kalau orang lain, semisal Xiumin, bahkan Yifan juga pernah berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang gege pikirkan?" Jongin bertanya dengan penasaran. Tapi Yifan hanya menjawab dengan gigitan lembut di bibir bawah Jongin. "Kau takut aku melukainya?" tangan Jongin tidak berhenti untuk mengurut penis Yifan.

Jongin melepaskan lumatan YIfan dan kembali merunduk. Yifan menahan kepala Jongin. Yifan menggeram pelan saat Jongin menghembuskan nafas tepat di kepala junioranya. Bahkan Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat pelan. Oke, Yifan menyerah. Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan deaah tertahan. Ia bisa merasakannya. Mulut basah dan hangat Jongin.

Yifan menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Berusaha untuk tidak melirik sedikit pun pada Jongin. Yifan bisa merasakannya, tangan Jongin bahkan tidak tinggal diam dan dengan begitu terampilnya memijat testisnya. Bahkan sekarang lidah Jongin pun menjipat testisnya. Yifan penasaran. Sialnya, ia melirik saat Jongin tengah kembali meraup penisnya dengan mulut panasnya. Sadar penis Yifan membengkak dan mengeluarkan precumnya. Jongin melirik Yifan dengan penasaran.

"Sudah~" pinta Yifan yang membuat Jongin cemberut namun menurut. Kali ini Yifan tidak menarik kepala Jongin justru kedua tangan Jongin. Menuntun kedua tangan Jongin untuk meremas rambut Yifan.

Jongin merintih bukan hanya karena lumatan Yifan dibibirnya. Tapi juga karena tangan Yifan yang meremas pantatnya di balik celana. Mungkin memang Jonginnya saja yang ingin buru-buru disetubuhi Yifan. Namun Jongin terus menahan diri untuk Yifan. Ia tidak mau merusak rasa superior Yifan. Ya, Yifan tidak tahu betapa senangnya Jongin saat Yifan membuka celana pendek beserta celana dalam Jongin. Hanya sampai sebatas pertengahan paha. Jongin kembali mendengar tube yang dibuka.

"Aah~" rasa dingin yang familiar selalu sukses membuat Jongin melengguh.

Serius, Jongin penasaran dimana Yifan menaruh lubenya. Tapi jari-jari Yifan membuat mulutnya terbuka, mendesah tanpa suara untuk kesekian kalinha. Dibanding bertanya, Jongin lebih suka untuk meraup bibir Yifan.

"Siap?" tanya Yifan sambil mengecup leher Jongin. Jari-jari Yifan keluar dari lubang anal Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, terlalu malu untuk berkata, ya. Jongin meraih penis Yifan dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia taruh di dada Yifan yang masih rebahan. Yifan sendiri menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Siap memberikan bantuan jika kekasihnya memerlukan bantuan.

Jongin mendesah dengan keras saat ia berhasil membuat kepala penis Yifan masuk denga mudah. Yifan sendiri lebih banyak diam. Menahan diri untuk tidak merusak kesenangan Jongin. Yifan akan memberikan bantuan jika Jongin memintanya. Jadi Yifan hanya meremas paha Jongin dengan gemas.

Kedua tangan Jongin kini berada di antara kedua kepala kekasihnya. Jujur saja Yifan terperangah melihat Jongin yang tanpa ragu menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Hingga membuat Yifan tidak sabar untuk membantu Jongin. Tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa bersabar. Yifan menceram kepala Jongin. Yifan bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak meraup mulut Jongin yang terus mengeluarkan desahan dan rintihan. Yifan lebih suka menatap raut wajah Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin sesekali mengigit bibirnya sambil memejakan matanya.

Jongin mungkin tidak imut tapi selalu sukses membuat penis Yifan kembali membengkak. Jongin kembali menyadarinya dan kini membuka kelopak matanya. Jongin terkejut melihat senyuman Yifan. Jongin ikut tersenyum melihat, pada akhirnya Yifan selalu menjadi pihak yang menahan diri.

"Jangan diam saja." bisik Jongin.

Kata itu cukup untuk Yifan. Pinggang Yifan kini ikut bergerak. Jongin terlalu terkejut dengan kecepatan Yifan. Hingga salah satu tangan Jongin mencekram tangan Yifan yang masih meraup kepala Jongin. Desahan Jongin berubah menjadi seperti rintihan. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya tapi terus menatap Yifan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Yifan masih menahannya.

"Ge.." panggil Jongin ditengah desahannya. "Kau tidak menyakitiku," bisik Jongin yang membuat Yifan terdiam. "Jangan ditahan, aku bisa menerimanya."

Yifan mengangkat tubuh Jongin agar penisnya terbebas. Dengan hati-hati Yifan menukar posisi. Membuat Jongin yang kini merebahkan diri.

Jongin terkejut saat merasakan kumpulan kelopak bunga mawar menyentuh punggungnya. Jongin tahu, Yifan ragu. Jadi, Jongin dengan seenaknya meraup beberapa kelopak mawar dan menaburkannya dengan asal.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku," tuntut Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Setelah ini, jangan lari dariku." Yifan selalu ingat kalau Jongin itu lebih muda bahkan usia Jongin setengah dari umurnya.

"Kau tidak sedang memperkosaku, ge." Balas Jongin dengan heran.

"Tapi bagaimana jika rasanya sama?"

"Aku tidak pernah diperkosa."

"Chanyeol tidak.." Yifan lagi-lagi keceplosan. Yifan tahu mungkin perkataannya akan merusak suasana. "Saat kau dihajar habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol, dia mem.." Yifan tidak bisa mengatakannya takut membuat Jongin kembali trauma.

"Chanyeol menghajarku tapi tidak memperkosaku." Jongin entah kenapa senang dengan alasan Yifan menahan diri.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku menemukanmu dengan pakaian berantakan?" tanya Yifan dengan hati-hati.

"Oh!" seru Jongin dengan keras. "Itu karena kelompok triad lain datang dan memeriksa tubuhku, mengecek apakah aku punya tattoo tribal atau tidak."

"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih," gumana Yifan sambil mengecup bibir Jongin berulang-ulang. "Aku pikir kau.."

Kali ini Jongin yang meraup kepala Yifan. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Jongi pikir Yifan tidak memikirkannya sejauh itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menahan diri lagi." Ucap Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yifan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia justru sibuk membuka piama Jongin. Dan membuka piamanya sendiri. Ia ingin tidak ada satu helai benang yang menghalangi keduanya.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar harus siap."

Yifan memasukkan penisnya hanya sebatas kepalanya saja. Yifan suka melihat Jongin yang pasrah ketika ia menekan kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin. Yifan mengigit pelan bahu Jongin sebelum ia dengan cepat, dalam dan sedikit memaksa menekan pinggangnya untuk memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke lubang anal Jongin.

"Sial!" umpat Jongin sambil mendesah yang membuat Yifan tertawa keras. "Kekasihku mulai menggila!" keluh Jongin yang menyerupai jeritan kala Yifan tersenyum miring.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tertatih. Ia harus membersihkan tubuh terutama lubang analnya. Karena bisa-bisanya Yifan lupa memakai kondom. Tidak hanya Yifan, Jongin juga terkejut saat merasakan lelehan cairan Yifan keluar dan mengalir di antara kedua kakinya.

Jongin menemukan Yifan yang sibuk mebersihkan ranjang dari kelopak bunga dan cairan tak senonoh mereka berdua. Jongin hanya diam tidak berniat membantu sama sekali. Karena Jongin menemukan Yifan dengan sebegitu senangnya memilah satu persatu kelopak bunga. Tidak semua kelopak bunga Yifan buang ke tempat sampah. Hanya beberapa.

"Bisa-bisa sampai subuh, baru selesai." Celetuk Jongin yang sudah memakai piamanya kembali.

"Tidak lecet kan?" Yifan bertanya dengan sebegitu entengnya. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa piamanya di pakai lagi?" tanya Yifan yang padahal juga sudah memakai piamanya dengan lengkap.

"Kau lebih suka aku telanjang?"

"Iya," entah kebapa Yifan mengatakannya dengan suara polos yang menyebalkan. "Tidur tanpa pakaian, bisa melancarkan aliran darah." Jelas Yifan yang dengan begitu mudahnya menarik tubuh Jongin. Yifan bahkan bersenandung kecil saat kembali menelanjangi Jongin. "Seperti ini lebih baik."

Jongin tidak mau merusak kesenangan Yifan. Jadi sudahlah, ia menurut saja. Lagi pula tubuh telanjang Jongin tertutup selimut. Jongin bahkan membiarkan Yifan yang terus menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ternyata sabun hotel disini, wanginya enak," puji Yifan sambil mengendus leher Jongin, tidak hanya mengendus tapi juga mecium leher Jongin. "Kok diam?" Yifan menatap Jongin yang hanya menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin menjawab saat Yifan menaruh kaki kiri Jongin di pahanya. Dan meremas pelan pantat Jongin. Yifan kini bahkan mengendus dada Jongin dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Jujur padaku," Yifan meremas pantat Jongin dengan lebih keras. "Apa kau pernah ke restoran tadi?" Yifan memijat pelan pantat Jongin saat Jongin mengangguk. "Pernah makan makanan yang aku pesan?" kali ini pijatannya sedikit keras karena Jongin kembali mengangguk. "Dengan siapa?"

"Luis." Jawaban Jongin membuat pijatan Yifan berhenti.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Yifan menepuk pelan pantat Jongin dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau merusak kesenanganmu," jawab Jongin pelan. Tentu Yifan sadar, saat somalier malah menawarkan makanan lain untuk Jongin. "Kau semangat sekali menjelaskannya."

"Aku pasti terlihat bodoh ya?" Yifan bertanya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pantat Jongin.

"Tidak kok."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau merusak kesenanganku?" Yifan merasa umur mereka berdua tertukar pada saat seperti ini.

"Aku juga sedang mencari jawabannya," Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap poni Yifan. "Kenapa juga aku diam saja saat tanganmu meremas pantatku seperti ini?" gumama Jongin yang membuat Yifan tertegun. "Kenapa aku diam saja saat kau menelanjangiku tapi kau masih berpakaian lengkap?"

"Aku menyukainya," ucap Yifan pelan dengan senyum cerahnya. "Saat tanganku bisa leluasa merasakan tekstur kulit tubuhmu," tangan Yifan yang tadi diatas pantat, naik keatas melewati pinggang, punggung, leher dan berhenti di dada Jongin. "Aku bisa merasakan langsung suhu tubuhmu."

Jongin tersenyum melihat Yifan yang menaruh pipinya di dada Jongin.

"Kau yakin, tidak ada satu pun mantanmu yang meminta putus karena kelakuanmu ini?" Jongin hanya bercanda.

Yifan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan terkejut.

"Jahat ih.."

 **.ILYD.**

"Boy bitten by a lizard," Yifan menunjukkan lukisan dengan sebegitu bangganya. "Lukisan yang ekspresif, seperti kamera yang tidak sengaja menangkap moment seorang pria tergigit cicak." Yifan berusaha menjelaskannya dengan sesederhana mungkin tapi Jongin hanya diam sambil memandang lukisan pria dengan bunga yang terselip di telinganya.

"Terlihat sedikit feminin." Gumam Jongin pelan.

"Jujur padaku," ucap Yifan pelan yang membuat Jongin terkejut. "Apa Luis memberitahu soal makanan kemarin dan lukisan ini?" tanya Yifan yang hanya dibalas dengan kerutan dahi. Yifan menghela nafas saat Jongin tidak menjawab. "Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu ke museum."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu." Yifan terlihat begitu sangat kesal.

"Aku hanya tahu nama lukisannya, tapi tidak pernah melihat lukisannya seperti apa." Jongin berbohong, sebenarnya saat Luis memberitahu lukisan yang disukai Yifan. Pada malam yang sama, Jongin langsung mencari seluk beluk kedua lukisan itu.

"Karena kau tidak mau merusak kesenanganku lagi?"

"Ya." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Yifan kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu," jawaban Jongin nyatanya justru membuat Yifan tersentak kaget. "Ada yang salah?" Jongin mengerurkan dahinya. "Lukisan satunya mana?" tanya Jongin sambil menarik tangan Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum tipis dan firasat buruk Jongin muncul. Yifan dengan halus menarik tangannya. Bertepatan dengan sosok Luis yang muncul.

"Tebakanku benar!" seru Luis dengan nada senang.

Yifan tertawa berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang terdiam. Jongin mengikuti langkah Yifan yang dengan akrabnya merangkul bahu Luis.

"Ini lukisan yang disukai Yifan," terang Luis yang membuat Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bercerita tentang anak yang digigit seekor cicak."

"Sepertinya kau sangat tahu kesukaanku." Ucap Yifan dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ge, itu apa?" tanya Jongin sambil menarik tangan Yifan.

"Hmm, lukisan Caravaggio lainnya." Jawab Yifan sambil menarik tangan yang digenggam Jongin. Cara Yifan begitu natural karena ia langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jongin kini menatap Yifan dengan terang-terangan. Tapi Yifan malah menghindari tatapan Jongin sambl berdeham pelan. Yifan justru menghampiri Luis yang tengah melihat lukisan bunga matahari.

Sepertinya, gelagat Yifan cukup jelas. Demi Tuhan! Tetap saja Jongin tidak mengerti alasannya. Jongin memang ingin menghampiri Yifan dan Luis. Tapi ia akan tampak seperti ekor yang membuntuti dua orang yang tengah berpacaran. Jadi lebih baik ia memilih menjadi anak ayam yang hilang. Jongin membalikkan badannya. Keluar dari Room 32. Mencari Room 30. Jongin tahu dimana letak lukisan yang disukai Yifan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan aksen british yang begitu kental membuat Jongin terkejut. "Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan?"

"Aku mencari The Rokeby Venus." Jawab Jongin yang menatap name tag pria yang mengahampirinya. Seorang kurator rupanya.

Jongin tahu lukisannya sedikit ambigu, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sebesar ini lukisannya. 122.5 x 177 cm. Ukuran yang sangat fantastis.

"The most famous nude in the Gallery's Collection," pria itu menatap Jongin yang tampak terkejut. "Bahkan lukisan telanjang paling terkenal di Inggris." Jongin mengangguk pelan dan tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan lukisan dihadapannya. Maksudnya apa coba, bocah lelaki bersayap memegang cermin untuk wanita yang tengah berbaring miring.

"Ada berbagai macam arti dari setiap lukisan," ucap sang karutor yang membuat Jongin menoleh. Jongin tentu harus mendengar penjelasan pria ini. Karena kurator merupakan orang yang paling tepat untuk menjelaskan setiap lukisan. "Lukisan ini juga disebut Toilet of Venus, Venus at her Mirror, atau Venus and Cupid," mendengar penjelasannya membuat Jongin membulatkan mulutnya. Bocah kecil ini cupid ternyata. "Lukisan ini menggambarkan Venus dewi cinta atau personifikasi kecantikan wanita yang tengah berbaring santai dalam poses sensual di tempat tidurnya, menatap ke cermin yang dipegang oleh putranya Cupid (Dewa Cinta)."

Beberapa kritikus seni mengatakan bahwa tema dari lukisan ini adalah refleksi diri. Entah sang dewi tengah termenung atau tengah menatap puas kecantikan dirinya sendiri. Karena refleksi di cerminnya begitu buram. "Tapi yang membuatnya indah adalah bagaimana Diego Viltzquez bisa melukisakan tubuh wanita dengan begitu indah hanya dari sisi belakangnya saja."

"Bukankah menjadi erotis dan misterius merupakan hal yang menyenangkan?" Sang kurator menatap Jongin dengan tatapan dalam. Jongin tengah menerjemahkan arti tatapan sang kurator. Tapi gagal. "Maaf aku tidak sengaja melihatmu yang.. aku yakin dia kekasihmu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Seorang kurator tidak hanya pandai menganalisis sebuah lukisan rupanya."

"Sejujurnya aku penasaran," kurator itu mengajak Jongin untuk berkeliling. "Aku seperti melihat seorang pria yang takut kekasihnya meminta pertanggung jawaban karena tidak sengaja membuatnya hamil."

"Separah itu?" Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tapi reaksimu jauh lebih mengejutkan, ku pikir kau akan kembali mengejarnya tapi kau malah diam dan pergi."

Jongin penasaran, mulai dari kapan si kurator ini memperhatikannya.

"Jika aku mengejarnya, dia malah semakin mejauh."

"Dan menghilang saat kau memilih diam." Balas sang kurator.

Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan.

"Apa aku harus membayar kurator karena sudah dengan baik hatinya menemani dan memberikan penjelasan?"

"Nomor handphone?"

"Oh! Besok aku bahkan sudah kembali ke negaraku." Jongin tertawa dengan pelan. Jongin terkejut dengan kejujuran si kurator. Maksudnya, kurator ini bahkan meminta nomernya saat ia tahu, kalau Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih. Jongin merogoh tas gendongnya dan memberikan sang kurator. "Aku hanya punya ini."

"Lilin?"

"Lilin aroma." perjelas Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu." Kurator itu jelas menatap Jongin dengan kecewa.

"Hanya tanda terimakasih."

"Ku pikir artinya, kau menolakku dengan begitu halus." Kurator ini bahkan belum menyerah rupanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali." Jongin menoleh pada Luis dan Yifan yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Kini Jongin merasa seperti seorang remaja yang tengah diawasi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kai." Jawab Jongin dengan cepat.

"Namaku Josh." Ucap pria berkacamata tipis itu sambil menunjuk nametagnya.

Jongin menghampiri Luis dan Yifan dengan wajah cerah. Jongin baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang yang secara terus terang menunjukkan ketertarikan. Belum lagi, Josh juga pria yang cukup tampan.

"Siapa?" tanya Luis dengan nada khawatir.

"Seorang kurator." Jongin menjawab singkat pertanyaan Luis.

Luis ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi ia memilih diam. Karena Jongin tampak ingin merahasiakan informasi mengenai teman barunya itu.

"Mau makan siang bersama?" Luis kembali bertanya. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ringan.

Jongin sebenarnya cukup terkejut saat Luis merangkul bahunya. Luis bilang ini makanan wajib jika pergi ke London. Fish and chips.

"Poppies, merupakan tempat yang memenangkan award fish and chips terenak di Inggris," Luis selalu menjelaskan sesuatu dengan wajah berbinar. Dan Jongin kembali menikmati penjelas Luis. "Dulu, Inggris pernah mengalami kelebihan jumlah ikan, jadi kelas menengah ke bawah menjadikan ikan tepung sebagai makanan sehari-hari."

Ya, makannya memang enak, sangat enak. Tapi nafsu makannya sedikit terganggu karena Yifan. Ia memang duduk disebelah Yifan. Luis memilih duduk dihadapan Yifan. Setelah penjelasan singkat Luis. Keduanya membicarakan hal yang tidak Jongin mengerti. Seperti tempat liburan lain atau kenalan mereka. Jadi yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya menatap piringnya atau menatap interior restaurant yang penuh dengan ornamen. Jongin bahkan terus menatap jukebox disudut ruangan, menebak-nebak apa alatnya masih berfungsi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luis saat melihat tangan Jongin yang bergetar saat memotong ikan tepung. Luis tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan Jongin yang sesekali menggosok tangannya saat tangannya kembali bergetar.

"Hanya kedinginan." kebetulan Jongin juga lupa untuk membawa sarung tangan.

"Setelah ini apa kalian ada agenda lain?"

"Aku ada janji dengan seniorku yang berkuliah disini."

Lagi, Jongin mendapatkan Yifan dan Luis ikut bersamanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bilang, jika Luis dan Yifan punya acara lain yang lebih menarik. Mereka berdua tidak perlu ikut dengan Jongin.

"Tali sepatumu." Luis berkata pada Jongin.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Jongin menjongkokan dirinya untuk membenarkan tali sepatu. Saat ia sudah selesai dengan tali sepatunya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Luis dan Yifan hilang entah kemana. Jongin kok merasa ia tengah dikerjain. Jongin menatap ke sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukan sosok dua manusia itu. Jadi Jongin lebih memilih untuk tetap berjalan menuju air mancur, tempat diamana ia dan Alan akan bertemu. Jongin duduk di undakan tangga yang berhadapan langsung dengan air mancur yang mati karena tengah musim dingin. Jongin memasukkan tangannya di saku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Menikmati pertunjukan dari pengamen jalanan yang memainkan biola. Sambil menghalau hawa dingin.

Jongin mendapatkan pesan dari Alan kalau mereka sedikit terlambat saat Luis dan Yifan menghampirinya.

"Maaf kami meninggalkanmu," ucap Luis yang tengah memegang segelas minuman panas, sama seperti Yifan. "Aku dengar kau tidak terlalu suka kopi."

Jongin tidak mengangguk atau pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya tersenyum tipis. Kali ini Luis duduk diantara Jongin dan Yifan. Rasa tahu diri dan keenganan untuk bergabung dalam obrolan yang lagi-lagi tidak Jongin mengerti. Membuat Jongin menggeserkan tubuhnya. Memberi jarak untuk Yifan dan Luis.

"Jongin!" panggilan itu membuat Jongin beranjak berdiri dengan cepat. Jongin terkejut mendapatkan tubuh Alan yang ternyata jauh lebih tinggi. "Maafkan aku!" seru Alan sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Dan juga, lebih feminim dari bayangannya. "Ya Tuhan! Bisa-bisa kau membeku kalau seperti ini."

"Aku lupa membawa sarung tangan." Keluh Jongin yang malah seperti mengadu.

"Chunying sering menghilangkan sarung tangannya, jadi aku membawa cadangan." Alan buru-buru merogoh tasnya dengan cara yang membuat Jongin tertawa. Alan melepas tas gendongnya dan meminta Chunying memegang tasnya. Sedangkan Alan sibuk membuka dan merogoh tasnya dengan panik. "Ini dia!" seru Alan dengan heboh sambil memasangkannya ke tangan Jongin. "Aku pikir kau akan datang bersama kekasihmu! Kau malah diam sendiri disini!"

Alan kembali memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jonginnya sendiri hanya diam saja dipeluk macam itu oleh Alan. Lagi pula, Jongin sejak tadi memang memerlukan sebuah pelukan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sendirian." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk Yifan dan Luis.

Dan sebenarnya itu yang membuat Chunying diam sejak tadi. Chunying jelas tahu sosok Wu Yifan itu seperti apa. Chunying hanya bingung, apa benar Yifan itu kekasih Jongin?

Alan berbeda dengan Chunying. Alan sejak tadi sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jongin, Luis apalagi Yifan. Mereka berpindah tempat untuk duduk di cafe terdekat. Karena berlima, mereka duduk dengan formasi tiga dan dua. Yifan duduk diantara Luis dan Jongin. Alan duduk dihadapan Jongin dan otomatis Chunying duduk dihadapan Yifan. Jujur, Alan gemas melihatnya. Jongin sejak tadi membantu Yifan untuk memberikan kopi dari pramu saji bahkan membantu Yifan untuk mengganti garpu, karena tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh Yifan. Tapi Yifannya sendiri malah tampak acuh tak acuh dan tetap mengobrol dengan Luis.

"Jadi bagiamana keputusannya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran. "Kalian jadi menikah?"

Alan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami undur, Chunying bahkan belum lulus."

"Mungkin kalian butuh saran dari orang yang lebih berpengalaman."

Jongin sengaja menunjuk Yifan. Sama seperti yang lain. Jongin juga tidak suka dengan atmosfer canggung macam ini.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Yifan yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda, tapi setelah menikah kalian harus memikirkan tentang masa depan bersama, tanggung jawab bersama bukan hanya tidur bersama."

Semua orang melebarkan matanya. Chunying diwaktu yang tepat menahan Alan yang hendak protes. Luis malah langsung menatap Jongin yang tampak menatap Yifan dengan sendu.

"Aku masih ingat, Gege ingin melanjutkan S2 disini," Jongin kini menagap Chunying dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Aku dengar usahamu juga sudah mulai stabil," Jongin kini menatap Alan dengan tatapan yang sama. "Aku yakin kalian sudah membicarakan ini, tapi jika kalian ragu aku rasa cukup jalani dan nikmati saja dulu hubungan kalian sekarang."

"Kau ingat buku yang aku berikan dulu?" tanya Chunyinh tiba-tiba. "Marie Kondo."

"Magic of tidying up?" tanya Jongin yang hanya ingat sebagain judul bukunya.

"Kalau kau masing ingat," kini Chunying menatap Yifan dengan berani. "Always, only keep the ones that inspire joy and discard anything that doesn't bring you joy." Kemudian Chunying menatap Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

Perkataan Chunying memiliki reaksi yang sama seperti perkataan Yifan. Namun, satu yang Jongin syukuri, ia tidak langsung menatap Yifan.

"Ah! Kau bilang, kau ingin mencoba sanwich keju di Kappacasier." Alan berkata dengan cukup keras untuk memecahkan suasana yang kaku.

"Kalian mau ikut?" Jongin mencoba basa-basi.

"Aku tidka terlalu suka keju." Luis harus berbohong. Karena Jongin tahu, Luis itu justru pecinta keju.

"Aku akan mengantar Luis ke hotel," untuk saat ini akhirnya Yifan menatap Jongin. "Kau ingin aku menjemputmu?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada enggan yang begitu kentara.

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Alan dengan cepat dan tegas. "Kami bisa mengantarkan Jongin."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di hotel." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Yifan dan Luis.

Baru beberapa langkah Jongin menjauh. Jongin bisa mendengar suara Luis yang mengeluh pada Yifan.

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu?!"

Perkataan Luis membuat Jongin menaikan kedua alisnya dengan terkejut. Luis ternyata tidak seburuk itu.

 **.ILYD.**

Luis menemukan Jongin yang baru pulang ke hotel tepat jam sembilan malam. Luis juga melihat Alan dan Chunying benar-benar mengantarkan Jongin sampai hotel. Meski sejak tadi Luis penasaran apa yang diberikan Jongin pada Alan dan Chunying. Karena Luis juga melihat Jongin memberikan bingkisan kecil itu pada kurator tadi siang.

"Jongin!" panggil Luis dengan sengaja untuk melihat reaksi Yifan. Tapi Yifan hanya diam saja. "Kenapa kau baru kembali?"

"Aku tadi berkunjung ke rumah kaca milik Alan." Jongin menjawab dengan antusias. Jongin bahkan menunjukkan buket bunga yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna coklat. "Oh ya!" seru Jongin sambil merogoh tasnya kembali. "Sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin memberikan ini."

"Apa ini?" tanya Luis.

"Lilin aroma," jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum ringan. "Dan ini untuk Gege," Jongin memberikan buket bunga yang sejak tadi Jongin genggam pada Yifan. Jongin tidak terlalu kaget melihat Yifan yang tidak merespon sama sekali. "Katanya bunga aster ini begitu sangat terkenal di Australia."

"Australia?"

"Ya, 3 hari lagi aku ada wawancara untuk pertukaran pelajar di Australia."

Luis membulatkan matanya namun terlalu tertarik dengan warna bunga yang diberikan Jongin. "Kenapa warna kuning?"

"Oh! Gege mengerti?" Jongin tersenyum cerah saat Luis menganggukkan kepalanya. Luis bahkan sesekali menatap Yifan yang terus sibuk dengan handphonenya. "Begitulah keadaanku sekarang." Jongin berdecak pelan sambil menatap jam tangannya. "Oh! Aku harus mengejakan laporanku!" Jongin langsung berlari menuju lift tanpa mengatakan selama malam atau apa pun pada keduanya.

"Optimisme atau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Luis pada Yifan yang akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jongin mungkin optimis, tapi kau jelas-jelas tidak." Luis menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Kau tahu, di Australia bahkan bunga aster itu dipakai untuk proses pemakaman."

 **.ILYD.**

Jongin tidak masalah jika ia berbeda kelas penerbangan dengan Yifan. Padahal keduanya menaiki maskapai penerbangan yang sama. Jongin tidak masalah jika ia harus duduk di kursi ekonomi sendirian sedangkan kekasihnya bahkan membelikan kursi first class untuk professor. Tapi yang ia masalahkan adalah gelagat Yifan yang seperti tidak mengenal Jongin. Bahkan saat mereka sampai bandara. Jelas saja jika Yifan, Luis dan profesornya mendapatkan perlakuan yang berbeda karena mereka berempat berada di kelas penerbangan yang berbeda. Demi Tuhan! Jongin tidak keberatan sama sekali. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Yifan yang seolah tidak mengenalinya.

Jongin tahu first class artinya semua di prioritaskan. Jongin juga tidak kaget jika ia memiliki waktu yang lebih lama saat menguru passportnya dan mengurus bagasinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan first class yang serba di dahulukan. Jongin bahkan bisa memakan sisa roti yang di suguhkan di pesawat sambil menunggu kopernya datang.

"Aku pikir kalian satu penerbangan." Sehun menatap heran Jongin yang keluar empat puluh lima menit lebih lama dibandingkan ayahnya.

"Beda kelas." Jawab Jongin dengan singkat sambil mengetik sebuah pesan. Memberi tahu kalau ia sudah sampai bandara pada kakaknya.

"Ada yang menjemputmu?" Sehun bertanya saat keduanya menghampiri Yifan dan Luis yang tengah bercengkrama.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar." Sehun menawarkan tumpangan tepat setelah keduanya sampai di hadapan Yifan dan Luis.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Jongin dengan nada tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Arah rumah kita berlawanan," jawab Jongin dengan simpel. "Ayahmu pasti sangat lelah," sebenarnya Jongin ingin menyindir tapi terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. "Aku pulang duluan."

"Sehun menunggumu karena tahu kau tidak di jemput." Yifan berkata dengan nada ketus yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Jongin seperti melihat kembali sosok Paman Wu saat ia masih pakai seragam.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian." Jongin juga menjawab dengan cara yang sama. Saat ia takut dan tidak mau dekat-dekat terlalu lama dengan Yifan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Sehun merebut koper Jongin. Berkat 9 jam 40 menit ia harus duduk di pesawat, Jongin jadi tidak punya tenaga memberontak sama sekali. Tidak bisa tidur, nafsu makannya hilang dan jetleg merupakan perpaduan yang bagus. Tapi ia juga tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk menghadapi sifat Yifan.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun agak memaksa. "Aku mohon.." pinta Jongin yang membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Sehun bahkan langsung menatap ayahnya dengan terkejut.

"Sekarang hampir memasuki waktu makan malam, lebih baik kita makan bersama." Luis kembali mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Jongin.

Jongin beneran bingung dengan sifat Luis. Perpaduan antara malaikat dan iblis yang sempurna. Kadang terlihat membantu dan terkadang justru menikmati penderitaan Jongin. Sehun juga dari tadi terus diam di dekat Jongin yang pendiam. Membiarkan Yifan yang meladeni Luis yang cerewet. Jongin sepanjang perjalanan sesekali meminum air minerlanya dan hanya duduk dengan tenang disamping Sehun yang mengemudi. Sehun sedikit penasaran, dimana supir Luis.

"Pesanannya sama sepertiku." Sehun berkata dengan cepat karena Luis menawarkan makanan terabsurd untuk Jongin. Makanan pedas dan keju. Duh..

Sehun memesan olahan ayam jahe dan lemon panas. Sebuah pesanan yang tidak pernah Jongin bayangkan akan dipesan oleh Sehun.

"Kau pucat sekali." Sehun menaruh punggung tangannya di leher Jongin yang terasa panas.

"Jet lag." Jongin menjawab dengan singkat.

Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut saat Luis dan Yifan melakukannya lagi. Membicarakan hal yang tidak bisa Jongin masuki. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ada Sehun. Jongin tertawa pelan saat Sehun melihat reaksinya saat meminun lemon panas dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan kopi.

Jongin jadi ingat sesuatu. "Aku membawa beberapa biji kopi," ucap Jongin pada Sehun. "Tapi bukan untuk diseduh, aku merasa kasihan pada Jongdae dan Yuan," Sehun melebarkan matanya dengan senang. "Kau cerewet sih." keluh Jongin.

"Semoga kali ini berhasil." Seru Sehun dengan bersemangat.

Jongin mendapati seseorang mengirim pesan melalui aplikasi line. Jongin menatap profile picture orang itu dengan heran. Sepertinya, bukan teman yang ia temui di Inggris.

"Ya Tuhan~" gumam Jongin. Saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh si pemberi pesan.

'You know what I think, Kai? I think you're lying. Your name isn't Kai at all.'

Jongin tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. Sehun menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan. "Aku lupa, kalau aku menulis kontak lineku di lilin." Jongin menatap Sehun yang mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti.

"Oh! Souvenir," Sehun baru ingat. Yuan menyuruh Jongin membawa beberapa lilin untuk diberikan kepada orang yang ditemui Jongin. "Habis?"

"Sisa dua." Jawab Jongin yang sibuk membalas pesan dari kurator. Sepertinya perlu waktu yang lama untuk menjelaskan bahwa Jongin memiliki dua nama, bahkan tiga.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kurator."

"Kau memberikan nomormu pada orang asing?" Luis bertanya dengan nada terkejut dan khawatir.

"Di lilinnya ada kontak nomorku." Perjelas Jongin dengan cepat. "Aku memang meminta mereka untuk menghubungiku, jika mereka ingin memberikan saran."

 **.ILYD.**

"Aku rasa kau harus berbicara dengan Kris-Ge," Kyungsoo memberikan saran yang sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu ingin Jongin lakukan. "Polanya sama."

Perkataan Kyungsoo cukup untuk Jongin mendekati Yifan. Beberapa anggota menatapnya dengan heran. Setelah ini, ia tidak akan merasa keberatan sama sekali. Jika Luis akan mengaitkan tangannya seperti itu atau bahkan mencium Yifan sepuasnya.

"Kau ada waktu?" Jongin sengaja mengajukan pertanyaan macam ini. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Gege, 5-10 menit." Jongin tahu cara seperti ini akan sulit ditolak oleh Yifan.

Yifan mengikuti langkah Jongin yang justru memilih untuk ke luar ruangan. Jongin membalikkan badannya, ia sengaja memilih tempat di lorong agar, setelah ini ia bisa keluar dari tempat komunitas tanpa harus menunduk dan menyembunyikan rasa sedih bahkan kecewanya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," Jongin memulai dengan kata yang beberapa hari lalu ingin ia katakan. "Kalau Gege, pada akhirnya muak dengan semua ini, jangan membuatku terus menunggu, aku tidak sesabar Kyungsoo."

"Jangan bawa nama Kyungsoo." Yifan terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Aku tahu caramu ini sama," Jongin tahu Kyungsoo bahkan menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Polamu selalu sama, menjaga jarak dan kemudian menghilang," Jongin berani bertaruh, masalah Yifan dan Xiumin juga seperti ini. Hubungan mereka kandas tanpa ada konfirmasi. Dan Yifan dengan seenaknya mengajak Jongin berkencan. "Ge, mungkin kau pikir caramu itu.."

"Yifan!"

Seruan itu membuat Jongin mengerang dengan frustasi. Tapi melihat Yifan lebih menanggapi panggilan Luis dibandingkan ucapannya. Itu jauh lebih frustasi lagi. Jongin tidak suka digantung, ia hanya butuh kejelasan.

"Ge!" panggil Jongin yang lebih menyerupai rengekan. Sekali saja, serius Jongin ingin panggilannya lebih berpengaruh dibanding Luis.

Namun Yifan justru mengangkat tangannya. Meminta Jongin untuk menunggu. Sampai akhir pun, Jongin tetap kalah dari Luis. Di mata Yifan, Jongin hanyalah kekasih ABGnya. Jongin akhirnya, menghampiri Luis dan Yifan. Rasanya Jongin ingin membanting handphone Luis. Karena Luis hanya menanyakan alamat sebuah kantor.

Kesabaran seseorang itu ada batasnya. Ya, dan sekarang mereka berdua membicarakan masalah lain. Sama seperti saat mereka bertiga makan siang di Inggris. Haha kali ini kesabaran Jongin benar-benar berada di titik nadir.

Jongin membuka handphonenya. Masuk ke dalam website komunitas. Menekan tombol profile dan mengatur ulang status relationshipnya. Handphone Yifan bergetar, kali ini Yifan menatap Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Bukankah ini lebih mudah ge?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis. "Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian berdua."

Jongin memang berharap, Yifan akan menjegal tangannya seperti biasa. Atau akan menahan langkahnya seperti biasa. Tapi tidak, Yifan tidak melakukannya. Oke, Jongin benar-benar patah hati.

"Kau salah paham!" Luis menarik tangan Jongin dengan lembut. "Aku dan Yifan tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun." untuk kali ini wajah cemas Luis membuat Jongin sedikit muak.

"Aku tahu," Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. "Kau anak tunggal, sampai kapan pun Yifan terlalu mahal untuk menjadi simpananmu," Jongin tahu perkataannya terlampau kasar. "Lagi pula, Yifan bukan tipe orang yang akan berselingkuh apalagi mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain."

Jongin terkejut karena Luis menamparnya dengan keras. Namun sedetik kemudian Luis menangkup wajah Jongin dengan terkejut. Luis mengatakan kata maaf berulang-ulang. Yang anehnya justru membuat Jongin tersenyum. Jongin menggenggam tangan Luis dengan erat.

"Ge, kau pasti lelah," Jongin berkata terlampau lembut yang membuat Luis merinding. "Yifan-Ge tidak menyukaiku, tapi saat Yifan-Ge menemukan orang yang benar-benar ia sukai, kau harus tahu kapan saatnya kau harus menyerah," Jongin masih menatap mata Luis dengan berani. Ia sudah lama ingin mengatakan hal ini. "Kecuali keluargamu memperbolehkan anak satu-satunya tidak menghasilkan keturunan sama sekali."

Jongin kini menatap Yifan yang akhirnya berjalan mendekat. Yifan tahu siapa yang ditampar. Tapi lebih memilih berdiri disamping Luis.

"Maaf atas perkataan kasarku,"

Jongin benar-benar keluar dari gedung komunitasnya. Ia pikir ia akan merasa lega setelah melakukannya. Tapi tidak, ia justru ingin membalas Yifan. Tidak, ia ingin Yifan benar-benar mengejarnya dengan benar. Mungkin hormon Jongin memang tertukar dengan wanita. Sex membuat seorang wanita merasa lebih dekat dengan pasangannya. Sedangkan pria menganggap sex sebagai kontak fisik. Sialannya, Yifan menggunakan sex untuk menenangkan Jongin. Jadi, Jongin akan melakukan segala cara agar Yifan kembali padanya.

 **.ILYD.**

Tapi nihil. Jongin tidak memiliki rencana apa pun. Jongin terlalu takut untuk mengejar Yifan yang menjauh. Rasa takutnya bahkan lebih besar ketimbang bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang kini tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Yixing sesekali membahas nama Chanyeol di rumah bersama Suho. Tapi ketika mereka menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Mereka akan mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Kini Jongin berada di rumah sakit yang selalu ia hindari. Demi berkas kesehatan, mau tidak mau ia harus datang. Memeriksa luka hasil karya Chanyeol.

"Sebuah kejutan besar!" Xiumin berkata dengan senyuman ramah yang membuat Jongin tersenyum kaku. Ia pikir Xiumin akan menghajarnya, meski ia yakin dokter tidak akan melukai pasiennya sendiri dengan cara terang-terangan macam itu. "Kau pasti sangat ingin berganti dokter."

"Tidak juga sih.." gumam Jongin sambil duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja Xiumin. Tapi Xiumin justru beranjak berdiri.

"Naik kesini," ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk ranjang pasien. "Jujur, aku senang hubungan kalian berakhir." Nah ini dia Xiumin yang Jongin kenal.

"Kau pasti dendam padaku." perkataan Jongin hanya membuat Xiumin tersenyum.

Xiumin memulai pemeriksaannya sambil bersenandung. Tampak seperti dokter pada umumnya. Setidaknya Xiumin bukan dokter jahat, macam di film.

"Semua baik-baik saja," Xiumin menatap catatan yang berisi riwayat kesehatan Jongin. "Sepertinya kau memerlukan surat dokter untuk mendapatkan izin tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berat, untuk apa?"

"Pertukaran pelajar."

Xiumin menatap Jongin dengan lama dan panjang.

"Bukan karena Kris kan?"

"Chanyeol, aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama."

"Ah ya~ Chanyeol," gumam Xiumin dengan nada gamang. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" Xiumin sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Jongin apa lagi, apa cedera tulang berhubungan dengan erat dengan keadaan mental yang tidak stabil akibat patah hari. "Kau tahu, Yifan tipe orang yang pergi begitu saja, jadi jangan kaget jika tiba-tiba beberapa bulan kemudian dia membawa gandengan baru."

"Aku sudah memperjelas status kami," Jongin entah kenapa ingin mengungkapkan rencananya. "Jika Yifan kembali padaku, apa kau akan marah?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali," keluh Xiumin sambil tertawa meremehkan. Tapi Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ringan. Xiumin bahkan tersenyum pelan sebelum kembali menulis sebuah keterangan yang sepertinya akan diserahkan pada suster jaga. "Kris bukan Chanyeol, mereka berdua berbeda."

"Aku tahu." Keluh Jongin tanpa sadar. Hingga membuat Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya dengan penasaran.

 **.ILYD.**

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Jongin yang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Memang biasanya Jongin mendapatkan kecupan manis dari Yifan. Tapi kali ini malah mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Baba. Kyungsoo refleks menatap Yifan yang juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongin. Dan Jongin baru sadar, kehadirannya selalu menjadi sorotan anggota komunitas. Menjadi mantan pewaris triad dan ketua komunitas cukup membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Empuk!" gurau Jongin sambil mencubit perut baba yang tidak empuk sama sekali. Jongin justru mendapatkan jitakan ringan dari Baba.

"Aku pikir kau akan keluar dari komunitas." Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongin yang memilih duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo sedang tidak memiliki niat untuk menggoda Jongin. Tapi Jonginnya malah datang sendiri. Seperti memancing Kyungsoo.

"Putus dari ketua komunitas bukan berarti otomatis keluar dari komunitas kan?" Jongin justru memberikan pertanyaan retoris yang membuat Kyungsoo gemas.

"Hitam.." panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada serius yang menyebalkan. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Baekhyun datang dengan tergesah-gesah sambil mencekram kedua lengan atas Jongin. "Aku dengar kau mendatangi Xiumin kemarin." Baekhyun bahkan mengatakannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?

"Membuat surat keterangan kesehatan." Jongin menjawab dengan lugu.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Jongin dengan pelan. Baekhyun dengan cara berlebihan melepas cengkramannya. Menatap Jongin dan seseorang yang menepuk bahu Jongin dengan waswas.

"Nyalimu besar juga." Xiumin yang menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya." Sahut Jongin bermaksud menyindir Xiumin. "Besok, sudah bisa aku ambil?"

"Aku punya firasat kau akan mampir," Xiumin dengan seenaknya duduk disamping kiri Jongin. Karena samping kanan Jongin jelas ada Kyungsoo yang tengah mengamati keduanya. "Dokumenmu, ada di mobilku."

"Baiknya dokter satu ini," ucap Jongin sambil tertawa mengejek. "Dokter mau dibawain apa? Boneka atau gantungan kunci kangguru?"

Luhan yang tadi ada di kelompok Yifan dan Suho, datang dengan wajah berbinar. "Ada apa ini? Apa kalian membuat asosiasi mantan Kris?" Luhan tertawa dengan cara menyebalkan.

"Kapan kau berangkat ke Australia?" Xiumin mengambil gelas beer yang diberikan oleh seorang bartender. Beer di komunitas ini, sudah seperti teh hijau gratis di restaurant jepang yang bisa diisi ulang.

"Lusa."

"Baiklah, aku dicuekin," keluh Luhan dengan pelan. "Sampai segitunya kau mau move on dari Kris?" Luhan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Chanyeol!" Jawab Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Baba bahkan Xiumin dengan kompak. Jongin sendiri malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gege pikir, seleksi untuk pertukaran pelajar hanya sehari dua hari?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada jenaka. "Sehun juga ikut kok, tapi beda negara."

"Oh, Inggris juga karena Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tinggi, yang ini asli karena terkejut.

"Sekalut itu aku untuk menghindari Chanyeol." Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pelan.

"Aku dengar disana juga ada komunitas macam ini, bahkan jauh lebih besar," Xiumin berkata dengan semangat. Buat masalah mencari mangsa memang Xiumin jagonya. "Mungkin kau bisa mencari hot daddy lagi disana." Jongin hanya menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan panjang. Malas bereaksi. "Atau kau mau mencoba berkencan denganku?" tanya Xiumin yang kali ini sukses membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. "Kalau kau suka yang kasar-kasar sampai lecet, aku bisa melakukannya bakan menyembuhkanmu sekaligus."

Jongin melebarkan matanya dengan terpaku. Xiuminnya sendiri malah menjawil dagu Jongin dengan centil. Jongin kehabisan nafas melihat tingkah dokter muda satu ini. Tapi perkataan Jongin bahkan lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan apa pun.

"Aku takut kena HIV, Ge."

"Sembarangan!" seru Xiumin sambil menggeplak kepala Jongin dengan kasar.

 **.ILYD.**

Serius deh, Jongin itu jauh-jauh ke Australia itu untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah Chanyeol dengan lima penjaga bodyguard sangar berkulit putih. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sedangkan Yuan justru meremas lengan Jongin dengan ketakutan. Jongin tidak memiliki firasat apa pun. Bahkan saat Chanyeol datang dan berkata.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

.ILYD.

.

.

.

 **Confuse** **/ END**

 **TBC**

Maap nih, saya kasih garem dikit dulu ya.. Gak papa kan?

Oke, kalo kalian gak bilang ni ff dah setahun, ku gak bakalan sadar.

Yang bikin aneh, kalian ternyata tetep betah ya baca ni ff yang gak tentu updatenya..

Kalau merasa chapter ini lebih pendek ketimbang chapter sebelumnya wajar, karena saya potong. Jadi kemungkinan besar, chapter selanjutnya bakalan lebih cepet updatenya (mungkin)


	16. Chapter 16

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X ZHANG YIXING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1** **6** **:** **Kiss and Make (Out) Up**

Biasanya orang lain akan pasrah jika Yifan mulai menjauh. Yifan akui, ia merupakan orang yang egois. Ia tidak mau hubungan ini berjalan lebih lama lagi. Melihat Jongin yang mengalah untuknya, membuat Yifan sedikit takut. Ia takut, Jongin hanya diam disebelahnya tanpa mau bergerak. Ia hanya takut, membuat seorang anak muda yang memiliki potensi besar, mengalah padanya yang egois.

Jongin dan Xiumin merupakan orang yang berbeda. Namun nyatanya, mereka bisa akrab hanya karena satu hal. Ditinggalkan olehnya dengan cara yang hampir sama. Bedanya, Xiumin lebih memilih membiarkan. Jongin mendatanginya dan memutuskan apa yang tidak bisa Yifan putuskan. Yifan tahu, sangat tahu kalau ia merupakan orang teregois dan terbodoh. Menyia-nyiakan orang macam Jongin yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih di kejar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau begini akhirnya, aku tidak seharunya memaksa kalian berdua," Sehun memulai perkataannya saat Yifan baru menelan suapa pertama sarapannya. "Jongin yang berpura-pura baik saja, merupakan hal terburuk yang pernah aku lihat," Sehun kembali berkata karena ayahnya yang pura-pura tuli. "Apa yang terjadi di Inggris?"

"Ayah baru sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya Ayah mengencani seorang remaja," Yifan tahu bukan saatnya untuk menghindar. "Jongin selalu mengalah untuk Ayah."

Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Dia tidak memberi tahu Ayah kalau Luis membocorkan semua, karena Jongin tahu kalau Ayah―" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sehun berubah pikiran untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Tapi gagal. "Ya Tuhan! Ayah macam bocah saja yang ngambek karena kejutannya dirusak."

Yifan tertawa pelan. "Apa dia menceritakan semuanya?"

"Ya."

Yifan mengangguk pelan. Ternyata sejauh itu kedekatan Sehun dan Jongin. "Bukan masalah itu, Ayah tidak mau Jongin mengalah untuk Ayah." Semua selalu berawal dari mengalah. Kemudian sama seperti mantannya yang terdahulu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tetap diam disamping Yifan tanpa mau bergerak. Yifan tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Jongin.

Sehun berdecak pelan. "Aku tahu ayah lebih berpengalaman, tapi aku lebih mengenal Jongin." Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan tajam saking kesalnya. "Bahkan jika Jongin menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di depan ayah yang berpakaian lengkap, itu juga bukan berarti Jongin ingin mengalah untuk ayah."

Yifan membulatkan matanya. Jongin bercerita sejauh ini. "Apa dia menceritakan itu juga?" Mampus, pasti Sehun mengira ayahnya benar-benar makhluk mesum sejagad raya.

"Menceritakan apa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Tidak, lupakan." Yifan buru-buru menyesap kopinya. Sial, keceplosan. Lagi pula, Jongin pasti bukan tipe orang yang akan menceritakan masalah ranjangnya dengan orang lain.

"Ya Ampun!" Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan cara terkejut yang lumayan berlebihan. Tapi wajar kan jika Sehun bersikap macam ini. "Aku hanya mencari kalimat kiasan.." Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Emh, Apa Jongin melakukannya?" Sehun jadi beneran penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak seliar pikiranmu." Yifan membalas tatapan penasaran Sehun dengan tajam. Karena aslinya bukan Jongin yang menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan jika Sehun tahu saja, cukup membuat Yifan frustasi.

"Oh.. baiklah." Sehun berdeham. "Jika Jongin mengalah, mungkin ia tidak akan tetap pergi ke Inggris. Kalau dia mengalah dia tidak akan menemui Chunying. Kalau dia mengalah dia tidak akan sesabar itu menghadapi Luis." Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengatakan ini.

"Luis?"

"He is fucking annoying!" Umpat Sehun yang membuat Yifan terkejut. "Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar, tapi Luis benar-benar keterlaluan." Sehun hanya teringat kejadian saat Jongin mengalami jet lag dan Luis memesan makanan yang akan berefek buruk untuk Jongin.

"Sepertinya Jongin layak mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik." Yifan tersenyum kecil.

Namun Sehun malah mendengus sebagai sebuah respon spontan karena perkataan sok bijak dari ayahnya sendiri. "Omong kosong macam apa ini?" Keluh Sehun dengan nada kesal. "Ayolah Yah, jangan mencari alasan konyol macam itu." Sehun benar-benar menatap ayahnya dengan kesal. "Apa yang membuat Ayah ragu?" Sehun mengetuk meja makan dengan tidak sabaran. "Aku masih ingat betul, kau bahkan tetap mengejar Xiumin yang jelas-jelas suka bermain dengan pria asing."

"Justru karena ini Jongin." Yifan berkata dengan helaan nafas berat. "Jongin yang naif, Jongin yang mudah percaya pada orang lain, Jongin yang mudah memaafkan orang lain, dan Jongin yang membuat Ayah takut membuatnya terluka." Yifan tahu perkataannya akan membuat suasana sarapan pagi ini akan sedikit canggung.

"Dan ayah tengah melukainya." Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir.

"Tidak, Ayah hanya ingin Jongin.." Yifan kehilangan kata-katanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Apa yang..

"Bebas dari keegoisan ayah dengan cara yang egois?" pertanyaan retoris Sehun cukup untuk membuat sang ayah tertusuk. "Aku yakin ayah akan menyesal, jauh lebih menyesal ketimbang Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menerima takdir menjadi penerus Triad dan harus merelakan Jongin pergi."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat macam itu. Sehun langsung beranjak berdiri, meraih kunci mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yifan yang tanpa sadar merenungi perkataan anaknya sendiri. Karena Sehun tidak mau menjadi anak kurang ajar yang mendikte bahkan mengejek masalah percintaan ayah dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan dua hari lagi, ia dan Jongin akan pergi dari Tiongkok untuk mengikuti program beasiswa di negara yang berbeda. Malah Sehun yang mumet sendiri dengan hubungan ayah dengan sahabatnya ini.

 **.ILYD.**

" _Bro, selamat ulang tahun!_ " seru Sehun saat Jongin baru saja memencet sambungan telfon. " _Sepertinya aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya,"_ Sehun tertawa dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Sama menjengkelkannya dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dia katakan. " _Berharap ayahku yang akan menelfon?_ "

"Ya." Jawab Jongin dengan kejujuran yang membuat Sehun berseru dengan heboh.

" _Kau ingin kado apa dariku?_ " Sehun akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan inti.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan," Jongin sebenarnya sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Sebelum semua tragedi dalam kehidupan percintaannya terjadi secara berdekatan. "Tolong temui adik tiriku."

" _Tunggu sebentar!_ " Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati. " _Kau tidak berniat untuk menjodohkanku dengan adik tirimu kan?_ "

"Oh, kau ingin Yuan membunuhku?" Jongin malas menjawab langsung pertanyaan Sehun. Jadi saat Sehun terdengar menghela nafas. Jongin langsung mengatakan maksudnya. "Mumpung kau dan Jongdae di Jepang, aku menitipkan sesuatu pada adikku, aku bilang kalian akan menemuinya dan membawa barang itu kepadaku."

" _Barang apa?_ " Sehun penasaran.

"Gelang." Jongin menjawab dengan seadanya.

" _Oh, ada yang ingin merahasiakan sesuatu._ " Keluh Sehun yang membuat Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Dari pada memikirkan gelangku," Jongin ingat ada satu hal menarik yang seharusnya sudah Jongin ceritakan pada Sehun. "Mantan calon kekasihmu bertemu dengan kekasihmu disini," Jongin berkata dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa mendengar suara nafas Sehun yang tertahan. "Dan sepertinya mantan calon kekasihmu sedikit salah paham dengan hubungan kita bertiga."

" _Naya?_ " Sehun bertanya dengan ragu. Jongin padahal belum menjawab, tapi Sehun sudah mengumpat dengan seenaknya. " _Sepertinya aku harus pura-pura tidak tahu sampai Yuan menceritakannya sendiri._ "

"Terserah." Balas Jongin dengan ringan.

Jongin tanpa disangka menjadi salah satu saksi drama kehidupan Sehun. Si peran utama pria pergi ke Jepang. Sedangkan peran utama wanita pergi ke Australia dan bertemu dengan cinta pertama peran utama pria. Masih ingat Naya? Wanita yang menurut Sehun berbeda dari wanita lainnya. Jongin akui itu, Naya memang berbeda. Jarang ia menemuka wanita keras dan tangguh macam Naya.

"I wanna be like most girls," Yuan pernah tiba-tiba berkata macam itu pada Sehun. "Beberapa wanita suka menggunakan dress pendek atau beberapa lebih suka menggunakan celana jeans." Yuan kemudian dengan seenaknya menyenggol kriteria Sehun. "Beberapa wanita lebih suka menunjukkan kelemahannya, lainnya menunjukkkan kekuatannya." Yuan masih melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku akan menunjukkan sisi lemah dan kuatku padamu."

Jongin langsung jatuh hati pada sesosok Yuan. Padahal ucapan itu Yuan tujukan pada Sehun. Naya tidak tahu jika Jongin gay. Tapi saat Naya menyudutkan Yuan karena Yuan lebih memilih negara tujuan pertukaran pelajar bersama sahabat kekasih sendiri. Entah kenapa malah membuat Jongin tertarik. Naya bahkan menjudge Jongin sebagai perebut kekasih sahabat sendiri. Masalahnya adalah Naya tidak tahu. Yuan dan Jongin juga tidak tertarik untuk memberi tahu. Mungkin jiwa keadilan Naya terusik saat melihat sebuah foto dimana kedua pipi Naya dicium sekaligus oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful. Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable. Most girls, our fight to make every day. No two are the same.." Jongin bersenandung lirih tanpa sadar hingga membuat Yuan menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku masih ingat apa yang kau katakan pada Sehun dan itu keren."

Yuan tahu Jongin mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menghiburnya. "Padahal kau akan jadi calon mertuaku nanti." Keluh Yuan yang membuat Jongin jantungan. Yuan mengaitkan lengannya di lengan kiri Jongin. "Aku tahu kau masih mengharapkan Ayah kekasihku," Yuan menyenggol lengan Jongin dengan cara menggoda. "Kehidupanmu benar-benar menarik."

"Beruntung aku gay dan aku orangnya setia kawan," keluh Jongin pelan yang membuat Yuan mengerutkan dahi. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Yuan? "Kalau tidak, sudah ku cium mulut manismu itu." Kan Jongin jadi salah tingkah kalao Yuan bilang calon mertua terus-terusan.

"Kita bertemu di taman jam 5 sore ya?" ucap Yuan dengan nada bersemangat. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat menarik."

"Hanya berdua?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Biar disangka selingkuh beneran oleh Naya," ucap Yuan dengan tatapan jahatnya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Jongin duduk sendirian di taman dengan cuaca dingin. Yuan benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak bisa diandalkan untuk masalah menentukan tempat pertemuan. Jongin sedikit terusik saat menemukan seseorang berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak terlalu dekat. Jantung Jongin kali ini beneran pindah tempat jadi ke lambung rasanya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Jongin sontak menatap sekelilingnya. Ia menemukan lima bodyguard berwajah putih pucat mengelilinginya. Oh? Apa ia akan diculik? Dihadapannya ada seorang pewaris kelompok Triad kebetulan. Jauh-jauh ke Australia malah membuat Chanyeol lebih leluasa menemukannya ternyata.

"Sebegininya kau menjauhiku?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini duduk dengan seenaknya disamping Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri refleks bergeser untuk menjauh. "Aku dengar kau putus dengan Kris."

"Kalau kau tidak lupa, aku sudah berjanji pada mantan istrimu untuk tidak menerimamu," Jongin tidak ingin berbasa-basi apalagi beramah-tamah pada manusia satu ini. "Aku berjanji di detik-detik dia menembakkan pelurunya, ingat?" Jongin rasa Chanyeol juga masih ingat alasan kenapa wanita itu menembakkan pelurunya ke kepalanya sendiri. Semua karena pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Chanyeol berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Aku harap kau sudah mendengar kabar ini dari kakakmu," Chanyeol tidak merubah posisi duduknya untuk mendekati Jongin. "Bukan kelompokku yang membantai kelompok Xia Wei," Chanyeol berdeham pelan sambil memiringkan posisi duduknya agar lebih jelas menatap Jongin. "Pelakunya merupakan orang yang juga menggelapkan narkoba ke gudang milik kami."

Jongin sontak menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menilai kelompok kami seburuk itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu. "Coba tebak siapa pelakunya."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kelompok Chun Hae-Jie"

"Calon istri Seongwoo-Ge?" Jongin melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Kakakku tewas, otomatis aku yang menjadi pewaris, ayahku dengan seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan putri dari kelompok lain, dan melupakan kelompok dari calon istri kakaku," Chanyeol tersenyum kecut dan menatap Jongin dengan pelan. Jongin melebarkan matanya dengan tangan bergetar menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Sampai sekarang kami belum tahu kelompok mana yang membunuh kakaku dan kami kini jutru memiliki musuh tambahan padahal dulu mereka adalah kolega kami," Chanyeol berharap Jongin menepuk bahunya seperti biasa. Tapi yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanya tatapan rumit Jongin. "Sekarang situasinya benar-benar kacau, semua kelompok saling curiga," lagi helaan nafas Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat Jongin sedikit tidak nyaman. "Dan aku jelas tidak mau kau terlibat lebih jauh."

"Hm?!" Jongin terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol.

"Yixing juga sampai mengancamku," Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang tersentak kaget. "Sebenarnya tanpa diancam pun, aku tentu tidak mau kau terperangkap disituasi yang tidak kau mengerti," Chanyeol tanpa sadar terus menatap gelang yang digunakan Jongin. "Belum lagi, kau sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kris."

Jongin mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat saat ditatap macam itu oleh Chanyeol. Jongin bahkan berusaha untuk tidak berkontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Jongin tidak mengerti, kenapa pembicaan ini berubah menjadi masalah asmara antara dirinya dengan Yifan. Kenapa juga, Chanyeol harus mengintrograsinya seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya." Chanyeol lebih fokus pada reaksi Jongin yang hanya menatap Chanyeol sambil mengigit bibir dengan pelan. "Berapa kali?" Padahal Jongin belum menjawab pertanyaan pertama.

"Dua." Jongin menjawab dengan nada lirih. Takut dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Itu sudah cukup." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sarat akan kecewa.

"Maksudnya?" Jongin betulan bingung ditambah terkejut dengan reaksi dan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau punya daya tarik sendiri saat di ranjang." Chanyeol tertawa saat mengatakannya.

"Kau mengejarku hanya karena itu?" Firasat buruk Jongin tidak muncul. Hanya saja Jongin betulan terkejut dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kalau aku mengejarmu hanya karena itu, aku sudah memperkosamu dikesempatan pertama," Chanyeol jadi teringat bagaimana ia bisa menghajar Jongin hingga babak belur dan berakhir di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. "Sama seperti yang Ayahku lakukan pada Zitao." Hanya saja, ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti ayahnya. Sontak saja, Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir. "Aku harus menghajarmu karena, Zitao secara terang-terangan membawamu dan membuat beberapa anggotaku menyebutmu Gege."

Jongin ingat sebelum Zitao membawanya, terdapat lima anggota triad terluka parah dan berlutut sambil memanggilnya Gege dan meminta maaf. Ia juga ingat, saat itu Sehun sebenarnya sudah bersikeras membujuknya bahkan memaksanya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Zitao.

"Aku tidak memperkosamu karena aku tahu, hal itu justru akan membuatmu frustasi." Chanyeol bisa melihat tubuh Jongin yang tersentak keras. "Aku membenci Zitao tapi aku juga merasa kasihan padanya." Chanyeol entah mengapa bersyukur akan satu hal ini. "Aku tahu dia mencintai Ayahku, tapi saat ia harus bercinta dengan orang yang pernah memperkosanya, itu bukan hal yang sama lagi," dulu Chanyeol sempat berpikir mengapa ayahnya mencintai seorang pria yang memiliki tatapan kosong macam Zitao. "Karena kau akan ingat rasa sakit dan ketakutanmu setiap kau melakukannya dengan siapa pun." Chanyeol beberapa kali justru menemukan wajah Zitao yang selalu terlihat ketakutan jika Ayahnya datang ke kamar selir kesayangannya itu. Dan kemudian, rasa iba itu hadir karena sebuah fakta terungkap. Fakta yang membuat keluarganya pada akhirnya bisa menerima kehadiran Zitao.

Entah kau itu pria atau wanita. Pemerkosaan bukan hal yang dapat ditolerir oleh semua orang.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan panjang. Ia hanya teringat Yifan yang menahan diri karena Yifan mengira Jongin pernah diperkosa oleh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Jongin tersenyum tipis yang berakhir kecut. Jongin jadi semakin menginginkan Yifan.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan Yifan kembali." Bisik Jongin yang lebih persis seperti sebuah rengekan untuk Chanyeol.

"Lalu membuangnya kembali?" Chanyeol hanya memancing Jongin.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut bahkan tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi. "Aku tidak sejahat itu!"

"Kau jahat padaku." Tuduh Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin kelabakan.

"Oh ayolah~ kalau kau lain lagi ceritanya." Keluh Jongin yang ternyata justru membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya seolah siap membantu Jongin.

"Tidak tahu, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan padanya." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan mantap.

"Apa?"

"Mencium bibirnya hingga berdarah." Jongin menatap bengis Chanyeol yang justru membuat Chanyeol kembali tertawa dengan suara menggelegar. "Buat frustasi saja!" Keluh Jongin dengan kesal.

"Kau juga membuatku frustasi." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada datar sarat kepasrahan. "Jelas tidak ada harapan buatku."

"Sejak awal aku bertemu dengan keluargamu bahkan sampai ayahmu menjodohkanmu lagi, ditambah aku sudah berjanji pada mantan istrimu, bukankah sudah waktunya untuk menyerah?" Tambah Jongin. Karena sejak awal sudah terprediksi dengan jelas.

"Kau benar.."

"Oh! Yuan!" Seru Jongin sambil beranjak berdiri karena melihat Yuan ditahan oleh salah satu pengawal Chanyeol. Dengan anggukan kepala singkat dari Chanyeol, Yuan bisa mendekat atau malah terpaksa mendekat. Jongin mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari Yuan membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun," ucap Yuan dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin bisa melihat Yuan membawa kue tar dengan hiasan seadanya. Jongin yakin Yuan membuatnya sendiri. Jongin dengan sigap mengambil kue tarnya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Jongin tahu Yuan ketakutan. Gadis itu bahkan meremas lengannya dengan tangan bergetar.

Chanyeol yang sadar dengan reaksi Yuan memilih mengalah. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu." Chanyeol beranjak berdiri. "Selamat ulang tahun Jongin, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu."

"Kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk itu?" Tidak, Jongin bukannya merasa kecewa. Hanya saja, Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan kali ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyiapkan tempat dan hadiah, tapi aku rasa kau akan menolaknya mentah-mentah." Keluh Chanyeol yang malah membuat Yuan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak enak hati. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Aku sebenarnya membooking salah satu restoran disekitar sini," Yuan berkata dengan lirih. Tatapan Chanyeol memiliki efek yang membuat lutut Yuan bergetar saking takutnya. "Menambah satu orang aku rasa bukan sebuah permintaan yang sulit," hanya saja Yuan tahu dari tatapan Chanyeol. Pria ini tulus pada Jongin. "Tunggu sebentar."

Kini Yuan tampak sibuk dengan handphonenya, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol, Yuan sudah merubah pesanannya menjadi tiga orang. Jongin menatap Yuan dengan heran sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Yuan hanya memamerkan senyuman lebarnya dengan kaku. Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang wanita. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan sambil berkata terimakasih pada Yuan.

 **.ILYD.**

"Oh shit!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara menggelegar. Hingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di komunitas terkaget-kaget. Tanpa perlu ditanya, Kyungsoo langsung menunjukkan foto yang dikirimkan Jongdae padanya.

"Jongin bi?" tanya Xiumin dengan polosnya.

"Itu pacarnya Sehun, lupa?" tanya Baekhyun yang akhirnya malah jadi akrab dengan dokter satu ini.

"Oh? Yuan? Makin cantik aja."

"Mirip Chanyeol," gumam Baba. "Eh?! Betulan Chanyeol!" seru Baba sambil menatap horor handphone Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah rujuk?"

"Gak mungkin! Gak mungkin!" seru Kyungsoo dengan sama hebohnya.

"Kok pose Jongin sama Yuan malah kaya orang pacaran, Sehun tidak cemburu?" Karena Xiumin menemukan pose Yuan yang seperti hendak mencium pipi Jongin. Jongin sendiri tampak memeluk pinggang kekasih Sehun dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kue tar dengan tulisan happy birthday Zhong Ren. Chanyeol sendiri berada disamping kanan Jongin, tersenyum dengan kaku. "Senyumannya Chanyeol, kocak." Xiumin tertawa dengan keras.

"Fokus dong Dok!" keluh Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Luhan dan Suho mendekati kelompok kecil yang mendadak heboh dengan heran.

"Saus Tartar!" seru Luhan yang antara kaget betulan dan pura-pura kaget.

"Pulang dari Australia, dilabrak Yixing nih." Komentar Suho yang membuat semua orang bingung. "Chanyeol sudah berjanji tidak akan mendekati Jongin lagi, tapi siapa sih yang percaya dengan ucapan Triad?" Suho mengembalikan handphone Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil yang ganjil.

"Gege beneran pacaran dengan Yixing-ge?" tanya Kyungsoo yang out of the box.

"Iya, kenapa?" Suho menatap Kyungsoo dengan kerutan dahi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo hanya bingung saja. Maksudnya, benar-benar tidak tertebak sama sekali status Suho dan Yixing. Mereka itu tidak mengumbar apa pun masalahnya. Yixing saja tidak pernah datang ke komunitas sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo gak boleh ngerebut pacar orang lain," Luhan menghadang pandangan Kyungsoo pada Suho. "Kurangnya aku apa coba?"

Kyungsoo justru malah tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kita perlu memberitahunya?" tanya Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mengamati Yifan.

"Tidak perlu." Luhan yang menjawab sambil menatap Suho yang tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin Sehun sudah mengirim foto itu." Suho menambahi perkataan Luhan.

Yifan tampak biasa saja memang. Masih menanggapi perkataan Luis. Namun tangannya terus saja menggenggam handphone dengan begitu erat seperti hendak meremukkan handphonenya.

. **ILYD**.

"Aku dengar kakakku ke Australia dengan kekasihmu." Nana adik tiri Jongin membuka topik pembicaraan setelah basa basi singkat. "Kenapa kau tidak ke Jepang bersama kekasihmu?"

"Kalau dia bersamaku ke Jepang, kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan konsentrasi untuk belajar," Sehun tentu tahu itu karena keduanya jauh dari orang tua. Mau bagimana pun, tujuan ia ikut beasiswa singkat ini untuk belajar bukan untuk bermain. "Aku lebih percaya pacarku bersama Kai dibandingkan dia." Sehun menunjuk Jongdae dengan terang-terangan.

"Kau tidak takut, kakakku akan merebut pacarmu?" Nana masih penasaran. Dan mengabaikan kerutan dahi Sehun yang sedikit membuatnya tersudutkan. "Maksudku, apa pun bisa terjadi."

"Aku percaya pada kakakmu," Sehun melirik Jongdae yang hanya menyesap minumannya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman geli. "Kami sudah berteman cukup lama, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan merebut apa yang miliknya," Sehun tidak berniat untuk menyindir tapi Nana jelas terlihat tersentak. "Tapi dia akan berusaha mati-matian menjaga miliknya."

"Sedekat apa kalian berdua?" Jujur saja, Nana tidak begitu dekat dengan kakak tirinya. Tapi ia cukup terkejut saat kakaknya itu meminta tolong, untuk memesankan sebuah gelang dari kuil.

"Sedekat saudara kandung."

Nana tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyuman yang menunjukkan rasa iri. Sehun tahu jenis senyuman ini. Ia pernah merasakannya. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang mau keluarganya berantakan. Jongin pernah bilang, waktu kecil Jongin dan Nana pernah merebutkan sang Ayah. Namun, dengan kejamnya, Sang Ayah memilih Nana. Entah apa maksud dari merebut Ayah.

"Aku ingin ibuku bahagia," Nana berkata dengan nada bergetar. "Ibunya Kai tidak bahagia dengan Ayah, Ayah lebih bahagia dengan ibuku," Nana kini menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Namun Nana berdecih dan memalingkan matanya. Karena Sehun justru menatapnya dengan dingin. "Apa salah jika.."

"Mengambil, merebut, merampas," Sehun dengan suara yang datar dan dingin selalu membuat siapa pun terpaku. "Aku lebih sering mendengar konotasi negatif dibanding positif dari tiga kata itu apalagi jika disambung dengan kata, _milik orang lain_."

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum menghela nafas dengan pelan. Kenapa ia jadi terbawa suasana begini. Ia jadi sedikit mengerti sikap Jongin yang menghajar ayahnya waktu itu. Tapi lawan bicaranya kali ini seorang perempuan dan lebih muda.

"Aku tahu," Nana akhirnya berkata sambil tersenyum terpaksa. "Aku ikut senang saat ibunya Kai menikah," yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Ia tidak perlu membantah. "Dan aku cukup senang akhirnya Kai mau berbicara padaku."

Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kalau Jongin itu pemafaat. Tapi ia memilih diam dari pada gadis dihadapannya ini tersinggung. Pada kenyataannya, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Jongin itu jauh lebih rumit dan membingungkan.

"Aku jadi punya ide." Gumam Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari café. "Dari pada kita stuck dipenjualan online, lebih baik kita juga coba membuka stand kecil-kecilan di bazaar," Sehun menatap Jongdae yang mengerutkan dahi. "Kita bisa minta bantuan Baekhyun untuk membuat desain stand."

Jongdae hanya mengangguk pelan. Namun tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Ia jadi teringat pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kuliah di jurusan desain interior. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mati-matian kuliah untuk menjadi stylist. Meski akhirnya Kyungsoo pindah jurusan dan pindah universitas dan menjadi mahasiswa teknik mesin.

"Aku terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin pendiam dan sangar dalam waktu bersamaan." Sehun ikut tertawa karena Jongdae mengatakan ia ingat acara perayaan untuk Kyungsoo yang diterima di universitas keren. Karena penasaran Baekhyun sempat bertanya pada Kyungsoo, kenapa ia keluar dari jurusannya untuk masuk ke jurusan lain. "Kau benar, aku hampir memuntahkan makan malamku berkat Kyungsoo, alasan macam apa coba itu."

"I'm feel bad because I'm not a good gay son and I don't have the cool gay job, I'm not an interior designer or stylist, and I don't really care abour animals or the environment, I just suck a dick!" Bayangkan saja seorang Kyungsoo mengatakan hal macam itu dan membuat semua orang tercengang. "Oke, aku hanya mengikuti perkataan seorang Jordan Pease," Kyungsoo tersenyum tenang sambil memakan spagetinya. "Keuntungan terbesar masuk ke dalam jurusan teknik mesin adalah kau bisa cuci mata."

 **.ILYD.**

Jujur saja, Yifan rasanya ingin memesan tiket untuk menemui Jongin. Tapi sialnya, Jongin sudah memutuskan ikatan terlebih dahulu. Kenapa Yifan lebih suka menggantung. Karena ia akan memudahkan Yifan untuk kembali. Egois? Ya, tapi itu memang cara termudah jika Yifan menyesal sudah membuat keputusan untuk menjauh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luis datang disaat yang kurang tepat bagi Yifan. Ia sengaja memilih makan siang di kantor untuk mengusir kegelisahannya. Tapi Luis malah mampir ke kantornya.

"Jongin." Yifan menjawab dengan jujur sambil menghela nafas pelan. Foto Jongin bersama Yuan dan Chanyeol benar-benar mengusiknya. Belum lagi mereka bertemu dalam moment yang sangat tepat. Hari kelahiran Jongin.

Luis dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Yifan tahu Luis mungkin begitu menyebalkan untuk semua mantan dan orang yang ingin mendekatinya. Luis memang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Yifan. Tapi Yifan pun sama-sama menunjukkan sikapnya pada Luis. Yifan lebih suka berhubungan dengan status jelas meski selalu diakhiri dengan status tidak jelas.

"Aku pikir kau hanya bermain-main dengannya." wajar Luis mengatakan hal itu. Sebagian besar anggota komunitas pun menilai Yifan hanya bermain-main dengan seorang anak kuliahan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau bersikap macam itu di Inggris?"

"Aku hanya merasa, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk Jongin," Yifan mungkin benar-benar egois. Ia tahu Luis menyukainya tapi dengan seenaknya Yifan justru terlalu sering mencurahkan semuanya pada Luis. "Jongin yang cerdas dan baik hati, terlalu tidak adil jika mendapatkan aku."

"Omong kosong apa ini?" Luis tertawa dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau sempurna Fan, banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

"Tapi banyak juga yang tidak bertahan," Yifan menatap Luis dengan tatapan sedikit berlebihan. Seolah menyalahkan Luis. "Karena kelakuanku tentunya."

. **ILYD**.

"Kau bahkan memberikannya pada Naya." keluh Yuan sambil membereskan stand untuk lilin aroma mereka.

"Apa salahnya?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada masa bodoh anadalannya. "Aku hanya sedang promosi, kalau dia suka mungkin dia akan beli lilin kita," Jongin memberikan alasan selogis mungkin. "Lagi pula kekasihmu ini, kita baru pulang ke Tiongkok dan langsung sibuk dengan dagangan." Jongin menatap Sehun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tapi aku akui, ini cara yang cukup menghasilkan," Jongdae menunjuk list pesanan yang kemarin mereka dapatkan. Semua butuh proses, butuh dua hari sampai akhirnya mereka terbiasa berjualan. "Untung kita memberi batasan jumlah dan waktu pengerjaan, kita hanya berempat." Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Oh! Ayah!" Seru Sehun dengan terkejut. "Oh, Paman Luis juga datang." Sehun tidak bermaksud memanas-manasi Jongin. Tapi Jongin sendiri juga hanya bersikap biasa saja. Jongin sama seperti yang lain, memberikan salam sekenanya pada Yifan dan Luis.

"Ayah memanfaatkan jam makan siang." Yifan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan. Ia melirik Jongin yang justru sibuk menata lilin aroma di meja.

"Aku suka dengan aroma lilin yang kau berikan kemarin," Luis menghampiri Jongin yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kami baru merilis empat aroma, mau coba yang lain?" Jongin menunjukkan lilin yang lain.

Jongin sibuk menjelaskan aroma setiap lilin. Luis sendiri mendengarkannya dengan begitu baik. Sehun sampai terheran-heran melihatnya. Seolah diantara Luis dan Jongin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sehun masih ingat, Baekhyun pernah bercerita kalau Jongin ditampar oleh Luis setelah putus dari Yifan. Meski hanya Yifan, Luis dan Jongin yang tahu penyebab aksi tamparan keras itu.

"Aku suka packagingnya." Luis mengabil kotak yang terbuat dari karton coklat. Sebenarnya ini hanya karton biasa, namun menjadi menarik karena dibagian depannya terdapat lubang berbentuk lambang kobaran api yang anehnya terkesan begitu cantik.

"Berkat satu-satunya wanita di tim kami." Jongin menatap Yuan yang sejak tadi tersenyum cemas berubah tersenyum cerah.

"Wanita kadang lebih tertarik pada visualisasi yang memikat," Luis mengambil beberapa lilin kecil yang berbentuk maccaron dan marssmellow. "Jangan sampai bentuk-bentuk ini membuat kalian lupa dengan komposisi awal," Jongin juga mengambil lilin berbentuk cangkir kopi. "Karena aku benar-benar menyukai aromanya."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau itu tipe orang macam pedang ya." Luis menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Makin ditempa, dibakar, diasah, makin tajam."

Jongin baru saja akan membalas ucapan Luis. Tapi Jongdae dengan heboh menepuk bahu Jongin dengan keras.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

"Kok dia bisa tahu?" tanya Sehun yang buru-buru menghampiri Jongin.

"Aku yang memintanya datang."

"KAU GILA!" seru Jongdae dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Aku rasa dia tidak seburuk itu." Yuan ikut angkat bicara yang malah diberi tatapan tajam oleh Jongdae dan Sehun. Yuan tidak tahu sih, seberapa parah luka Jongin dulu.

"Dia sudah jinak sekarang." Jongin dengan terang-terangan menunjuk Chanyeol yang menggunakan setelan jas lengkap. "Kau ada janji?" tanya Jongin karena dibelakang Chanyeol bukan lagi anak Triad yang berpakaian berantakan. Tetapi tiga orang berpakaian rapih dengan wajah dingin yang layak disebut bodyguard.

"Dikira hewan, jinak!" Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Jongin. "Aku baru selesai bertemu kolega." Chanyeol menatap stand milik empat serangkai di depannya. "Desainnya Baekhyun ya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat mereka semua terdiam. "Hanya Baekhyun yang sempat-sempatnya menambahkan cap kaki anjing sebagai dahan pohon." Tambah Chanyeol.

Jongin benar-benar terpukau dengan kejelian Chanyeol. Temanya memang hanya putih dan hijau. Bukan karena mereka pecinta dan penggerak tagar go green, tapi keterbatasan dana. Jadi terdapat beberapa gambar pohon disekeliling standnnya. Padahal dahan dengan cap kaki anjing itu ada disudut yang tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi Chanyeol langsung bisa mengenalinya dengan cepat.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Chanyeol bercakak pinggang dengan cara yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

"Borong daganganku," Jongin sebenarnya hanya bercanda. "Lain kali, berikan kolegamu lilinku saja." Jongin mendapatkan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam dan menakutkan. "Bercanda! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seru Jongin sambil menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Ah! Tali sepatumu." Gumam Luis yang sejak tadi diam disamping Jongin.

"Tsk," Chanyeol berdecak sambil menjongkokkan tubuhnya. "Kebiasaan!" Chanyeol bahkan mengecek dan menali ulang sepatu Jongin yang satunya.

"Hmm~ romantisnya." Kekeh Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol masih dalam posisi jongkok saat membalas kekehan Jongin dengan senyuman yang selalu sukses membuat siapa pun salah tingkah. "Mau tidak jadi istri keduaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongin tanpa jeda sama sekali dan masih saja tersenyum. "Sehun, titipanku kemarin mana?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun dengan sigap memberikan sebuah kotak kayu kecil pada Jongin. Chanyeol langsung beranjak berdiri. "Waktunya transaksi."

Jongin mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan oleh panitia bazar. Jaraknya dari stand tidak terlalu jauh maupun dekat. Tapi cukup agar suara keduanya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Jongin yang bisa menatap stand. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat semua orang menatap Jongin dengan khawatir. Hanya satu orang yang menunjukkan wajah tidak suka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Untuk Xia Wei," jawaban Jongin tentu membuat Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberitahuku dimana kau letakkan abu Xia Wei," Jongin menyerahkan kotak kayu yang langsung dibuka oleh Chanyeol. "Dia memberikanku gelang batu garnet karena bulan lahirku." Jongin menunjukkan gelang yang pernah membuat Chanyeol marah. "Saat itu dia bilang _semoga hal baik menyertaimu,_ " Jongin melepas gelangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Tanpa sadar, sama seperti arti batunya, aku menganggap gelang ini sebagai jimat keberuntunganku."

"Kuil Sorachi?" tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan ukiran kayu kecil yang terselip.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, tanggal lahirnya, apa kesukaannya, tapi aku rasa Xia Wei sangat cocok dengan warna merah," Jongin menunjuk gelang merah yang sedikit lebih terang. "Ruby cocok untuknya, seperti ratu yang berani dan rela berkorban untuk menjaga kehormatan kelompoknya." Jongin tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan rasa cinta terlambat. Ia baru menyukai dan menyayangi Xia Wei, saat wanita itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ragu.

"Aku lebih mencintai Yifan." Jawaban tidak terduga itu muncul begitu saja hingga membuat Jongin terkejut setengah mati. Chanyeol sendiri justru malah tersenyum mengejek sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Bosan juga lama-lama mendengar kata macam itu dari mulut Jongin.

"Kau ada waktu?" Yifan tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dari belakang,

Jongin menoleh sebelum akhirnya diam-diam bertanya pada Chanyeol. _Apa dia mendengar kata-kataku barusan?_ Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Chanyeol?" Yifan bertanya tanpa basa basi.

Bilang, apa kabar pun tidak. Dan itu membuat Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan. Tapi mungkin ini kesempatan Jongin untuk mendapatkan Yifan kembali. Keyakinan itu yang membuat Jongin mengikuti langkah Yifan yang menjauh dari keramaian.

"Gelang untuk Xia Wei." Jongin menjelaskan tanpa perlu ditanya. "Aku tidak tahu dimana mereka meletakkan abu Xia Wei, jadi aku menitipkannya pada Chanyeol." Jongin kini mensejajarkan langkahnya saat Yifan hanya diam saja. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Yifan tidak menjawab iya atau tidak tapi terus berjalan. Jongin terus mengikuti Yifan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berakhir disebuah tempat yang lumayan sepi. Hanya ada pepohonan rindang. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Yifan sadar saat Jongin tidak lagi mengikuti langkahnya. Yifan membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa aku punya kesempatan kedua?" Yifan bertanya tanpa ragu sama sekali.

Jongin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ini memang apa yang Jongin harapkan tapi disatu sisi ia sedikit kesal pada Yifan. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar pelit dengan kata maaf rupanya. Dikira Jongin akan langsung bilang iya, setelah apa yang Yifan lakukan di Inggris.

"Aku tahu, aku membuat kesalahan besar," Yifan menatap Jongin dengan memohon. "Maafkan aku."

Itu kata maaf tertulus lainnya yang pernah Jongin dengar dari Yifan. Mungkin Yifan mulai mengerti sifat asli Jongin. Tanpa ada pembelaan dan menyalahkan Jongin sama sekali. Tanpa diperintah, kaki Jongin melangkah untuk menghampiri Yifan. Jongin tahu, caranya sedikit kasar karena menarik bahu Yifan untuk sedikit menunduk. Jongin hanya tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir Yifan. Tentu saja Yifan terkejut. Awalnya bibir keduanya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Namun saat Jongin mulai melumat bibir bawah Yifan. Ayah dari sahabatnya ini menarik pinggang Jongin untuk lebih mendekat. Tangan Jongin yang tadinya di bahu Yifan, beranjak ke kepala Yifan. Jongin bisa merasakan rasa pahit dan asam kopi dari mulut Yifan. Tapi Jongin tidak terlalu peduli, karena Yifan kini sibuk menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Bahkan saat Yifan meremas pinggangnya, tanpa ragu ia pun menyisir rambut Yifan hanya untuk menjambak pelan, padahal rambut Yifan sudah ditata dengan begitu rapih. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya hanya beberapa inci untuk mengincar bibir bawah Yifan untuk menghisap keras, menariknya dan..

"Aduh!" seru Yifan dengan terkejut.

Jongin melangkah mundur sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. Lidah Jongin bisa mengecap rasa asin tembaga. Yifan sendiri sibuk mengusap bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa melihat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Yifan sibuk membuka handphonenya untuk melihat keadaan bibirnya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi,

'Oh shit!" teriak Chanyeol yang membuat semua orang terkejut. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Chanyeol bahkan tertawa dengan keras.

Yifan yang berada dibelakang tubuh Jongin, bisa dengan jelas melihat Jongin melakukan high five dengan Chanyeol. Jongin menarik bahu kiri Chanyeol untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang Jongin katakan. Tapi Chanyeol tampak terlihat kesal. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek.

Sebenarnya Jongin hanya berbisik. "Kerja cerdas bukan kerja keras."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk membalas ejekan Jongin yang terdengar jelas oleh Yifan.

"Tidak ada." Jongin mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan.

"Lalu setelah ini?" Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran.

Tapi Jongin hanya menatap Yifan dengan senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menatap Chanyeol dengan cara yang sama. "Seperti tebakanmu, aku juga ingin punya peran jahat."

Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Chanyeol menepuk dahinya sambil tertawa lirih. Namun tidak untuk yang lain. Mereka bingung karena hanya Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mengerti. Meski mereka tahu, bibir Yifan terluka karena ulah seorang mahasiswa berkulit tan.

. **ILYD**.

Jongin benar-benar melakukannya. Ia menghilang dan menghindar untuk bertemu Yifan. Jongin terbiasa untuk menghindar bertemu dan ditemui Chanyeol. Kali ini subjeknya berubah jadi Yifan. Dan ternyata jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Karena Yifan tidak memiliki anak buah sebanyak dan bisa diandalkan seperti anggota Triad.

"Mau sampai kapan menghindar dari Yifan?" Yixing lama-lama pusing juga terus ditanya oleh Suho demi Yifan. Tapi Yixing terlalu sayang pada adiknya ini. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang jelas. "Rapih sekali, kau mau kemana?"

"Hari ini aku hanya ada satu mata kuliah," Jongin lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan kedua Yixing. "Setelah itu aku akan ikut RUPS."

"RUPS?"

'Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham." Jongin menjawab dengan sekenanya. Padahal Yixing masih ingin bertanya. Misalnya, rapat umum pemegang saham perusahaan mana. Dan dimana tempatnya.

Jongin memang mendapatkan email undangan untuk rapat umum pemegang saham perusahaan. Oh, jangan menganggap terlalu jauh. Jongin hanya memiliki 10 slot saham perusahaan properti. Itu pun ia kumpulkan dalam beberapa bulan. Bahkan jika Jongin hanya memiliki 1 slot (100 lembar) pun, ia tetap akan diundang. Sebenarnya satu lembar saham tidak semahal yang ada dipikiran kita. Semisal harga saham perusahaan Xiaomi, HK$16,60 atau ¥14,22 atau US$2,12/lembar. Jika membeli 1 slot berarti Jongin perlu mengeluarkan uang HK$1600,60. Nah, sebenarnya banyak sekali saham yang bahkan jauh lebih murah ketimbang Xiaomi.

Jongin senang berada di posisi ini. Ketika ia bisa duduk sebagai pemilik saham diperusahaan orang yang tidak terlalu ia sukai. Ya, perusahaan Luis. Jongin memang tidak pernah menginap di hotel milik Luis, saking mahalnya. Tapi fakta jika ia memiliki sahamnya, selalu membuat Jongin senang. Apalagi saat Luis sadar ia duduk diantara para pemegang saham.

"Oh! Hai Jongin." sapa Luis dengan nada gamang.

"Aku ada tugas kuliah mengenai pasar modal, beruntungnya aku yang mencoba beli dan diundang kesini," Jongin berkata jujur, serius memang dosennya memberikan tugas untuk menganalisis pasar saham. Meski tidak sampai benar-benar disuruh membeli saham betulan. "Jadi aku bisa melihat secara langsung rapat umum pemegang saham itu seperti apa." Jongin bahkan membawa buku catatannya dan menunjukkannya pada Luis.

"Ah! Baby investor," seru seorang pria berpakaian necis yang membuat Jongin tersenyum sumringah. Julukan bagi investor pemula. "Kau mengikuti saranku rupanya," Pria bernama Lu Haocun ini merupakan salah satu orang yang diperkenalkan dosennya. Dosennya bilang, pria ini memiliki segudang pengalaman mengenai seluk beluk investasi. "Lumayan dapat ilmu dan makan siang gratis di hotel mewah kan?"

Jongin tertawa. Haocun selalu bilang, rapat umum pemegang saham bagi mahasiswa itu menyenangkan. Ya, menjadi bagian dari orang-orang penting itu lumayan menyengangkan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Luis.

"Dia satu grup chat denganku," ujar Haocun. "Dia termasuk orang yang aktif bertanya, ikut sekolah saham pemula dan beberapa pertemuan mengenai saham," namun kemudian Haocun menatap Luis dan Jongin dengan heran. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Kami bertemu di Inggris." Jongin menjawab dengan cepat saat Luis tampak bingung untuk menjawab.

"Inggris?" Haocun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Di acara International Conference di Inggris," Luis menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jongin. "Dia mahasiswa yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memaparkan papernya," Luis menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. "Dia cerdas."

Saat makan siang berlangsung Haocun meminta Jongin untuk mendekat. Di meja itu kebetulan hanya ada Haocan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan orang lain. Setelah temannya itu pergi. Haocun menatap Jongin dengan lekat.

"Aku pikir Luis itu gay," ucap Haocun yang membuat Jongin tersedak. "Jika dia benar-benar gay, aku takut akan merusak bisnisnya ini," Haocun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan maklum. Wajar Jongin terkejut. "Aku tahu gay dan kemampuan mengelola perusahaan itu tak ada hubungannya," Haocun menggelengka kepalanya saat Luis melewati keduanya untuk menyapa pemegang saham yang lain. "Kau jelas tahu, negara kita itu sedikit keras akan hal macam itu."

Jongin ingin bertanya tapi ragu.

"Tahu dari mana Luis-Ge gay?" Akhirnya Jongin bertanya.

"Rumor," jawab Haocun sambil cengengesan. "Habisnya dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun," Haocun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kau memangilnya Gege, sedekat apa kalian berdua?"

"Tidak terlalu dekat sih." Gumam Jongin pelan karena sebenarnya itu kan hanya peraturan komunitas.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan kasih tahu orangnya, karena ini hanya rumor." Peringat Haocun yang justru malah membuat Jongin melirik sekilas Luis. Jongin tentu saja mengangguk pelan.

"Oh! Tapi aku dengar, Luis akan bertunangan tahun depan." Ini dia berita yang sebenarnya membuat Jongin tertarik.

"Itu rumor juga?" Jongin bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Iya." cengiran Haocun membuat Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Rumor dan suasana politik negara kita itu kurang lebih mempengaruhi saham," Haocun menangkap wajah kekecewaan Jongin. Meski tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin kecewa. "Jika kau berniat investasi jangka panjang maka analisis fundamental itu penting, kalau kau hanya menngejar capital gain (selisih harga) dari trading (jual-beli), kau tidak perlu melihat fundamental cukup teknikal." Haocun memulai kuliah singkatnya yang akan membuat Jongin kembali fokus.

Jongin sempat iseng melihat grafik saham milih perusahaan Yifan. Sebenarnya perusahaan utamanya cukup stabil namun sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Tapi perusahaan asuransi Yifan merosot tajam. Untungnya perusahaan sekuritas Yifan berjalan dengan meningkat, Jadi, penurunan perusahaan asuransi itu sedikit terbantu oleh perusahaan sekuritas.

Meski Jongin menghindar dari Yifan. Bukan berarti ia menghindar dari Sehun. Karena kini ia dan Sehun berjalan beriringan keluar dari kampus. Berniat pulang ke rumah. Sehun dengan mobil sedangkan Jongin menggunakan angkutan umum seperti biasanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat ayahku pingsan dan mimisan seperti tadi." Sehun sebenarnya sudah mengatakan hal ini tadi pagi. Namun Jongin masih bersikap masa bodoh.

Jongin masih terlalu malas berurusan dengan Yifan. Kalian boleh menganggap Jongin plin plan. Tapi kekesalah Jongin pada Yifan benar-benar sudah sampai pada batas mengkhawatirkan. Sama seperti grafik saham perusahaan Yifan yang terus-terusan berwarna merah.

"Aku masih ingat, perusahaan asuransi bukan satu-satunya perusahaan yang ayahmu kelola," Jongin menatap Sehun yang justru terlihat makin frustasi. "Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Temui ayahku," Sehun menjawab tanpa basa basi. "Aku penasaran kenapa kau begitu lihai bersembunyi dari ayahku ketimbang dari Chanyeol."

"Karena ayahmu dan Chanyeol berbeda," Jongin pada akhirnya menurut dan berjalan ke arah mobil Sehun. Padahal Sehun tadi berniat untuk menyeret Jongin jika sahabatnya ini menolak. "Hanya tiga orang yang bisa melacak keberadaanku dengan mudah, ayahku, kakakku dan Chanyeol."

Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Wu dan menaiki anak tangga. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkunjung kemari. Perusahaan asuransi Yifan dalam masalah tapi toh Yifan juga memiliki perusahaan sekuritas yang berjalan dengan baik. Namun Luhan Suho dan Sehun bilang, Yifan sakit juga mungkin karena rasa bersalah dan frustasinya pada Jongin. Ingin rasanya Jongin berkata kalau mereka terlalu berlebihan. Tapi rasa bersalah memang hantu yang menyakitkan.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Yifan yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia bisa melihat Yifan yang berbaring disamping tiang yang mengantungkan cairan infus berwarna bening. Jongin menemukan seorang suster yang sepertinya sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyuntikkan sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Yifan.

Suster itu merendahkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. Entah apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Tapi akhirnya Jongin diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kamar Yifan. Saat suster cantik itu menghilang dari penglihatan. Jongin dengan perlahan duduk di atas karpet tebal tepat di samping tubuh Yifan. Kebetulan ranjang Yifan tidak terlalu tinggi, meski Jongin duduk di atas karpet, ia masih bisa melihat wajah Yifan dengan jelas. Jongin mengusap wajah Yifan dengan perlahan.

"Ini yang sebenarnya aku takutkan," Gumam Yifan yang membuat usapan Jongin terhenti saking terkejutnya. "Kau seumuran dengan Sehun." Yifan melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Apa hubungannya?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Saat Sehun menikah dan punya anak, dia akan sibuk dengan keluarga barunya, sedangkan kau harus merawatku yang sudah tidak cakap lagi," Yifan menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Sepanjang hidupmu, kau akan bertemu denganku yang semakin tua dan renta."

"Kau orang yang optimis hingga yakin aku akan selalu di sisimu." Jongin tertawa pelan yang membuat Yifan membuka kelopak matanya dan menunjukkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian." Yifan masih melanjutkan perkataannya dan membuat Jongin mengangguk meski Jongin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang Yifan katakan. Mungkin suntikannya ada efek mengantuk yang membuat Yifan ngelindur.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata. "Kalau begitu jangan hanya menulis surat wasiat pada Sehun dan keluarga barunya, tapi padaku juga."

"Kau jahat sekali," keluh Yifan pelan. "Kau seperti menyumpahiku untuk cepat mati."

"Perlakuanmu selama ini bahkan lebih jahat ketimbang kata-kataku," balas Jongin yang kini mengusap keringat di pelipis Yifan dengan sehelai tisu yang ia dapatkan dari atas meja nakas. "Tuan Wu yang malang," Ejek Jongin sambil meraih tangan kanan Yifan yang terpasang infus.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Kuliah dan pulang," Jongin mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Yifan. "Kalau aku tidak ada kegiatan organisasi atau project kuliah, aku pulang ke rumah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah?"

"Melihat bursa saham." Jongin mengusap pelan jari-jari Yifan. Yah, Jongin baru sadar, tangan Yifan mulai berkerut, tanpa penuaan.

"Kau bermain trading?"

"Aku menabung saham," bantah Jongin pelan. "Aku membeli saham salah satu perusahaan Luis, aku juga melihat harga saham perusahaanmu yang terjun payung selama beberapa hari ini." Jongin tersenyum miring pada Yifan. Ya, Jongin sengaja. Perkataanya jauh berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada Yifan. Karena kini Jongin kembali mengusap wajah pucat Yifan.

"Lebih baik kau menghajarku habis-habisan." Keluh Yifan.

"Tuan Wu yang aku kenal adalah orang yang angkuh bukan rapuh macam ini," celetuk Jongin yang membuat Yifan semakin terpuruk. "Dan Yifan-ge yang aku kenal adalah pria yang punya stamina yang mengagumkan dibandingkan mantan-mantanku yang lain, termasuk mantanku yang pewaris Triad." Goda Jongin yang membuat Yifan tertawa pelan.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggodaku saat aku lemas macam ini." Keluh Yifan pelan meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Oh, kau sedang sakit, jadi tidak masalah."

"Kalau aku sembuh, aku akan membuatmu merintih dan memohon untuk berhenti," Yifan bermaksud mengancam Jongin yang justru tampak biasa saja. "Aku akan benar-benar berhenti saat kau menangis." Oke, satu kata itu sukses membuat Jongin merinding.

Mata Yifan yang berapi-api itu cukup untuk Jongin merasa tersengat. Jadi, Jongin menutup kegugupannya dengan cara mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengecup pelan bibir kering Yifan. Jongin mengelus pelan pipi Yifan sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Aku menantinya kalau begitu." Jongin berkata tanpa tahu malu dan langsung menatap Yifan. "Apa kau sudah merencanakannya? Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" goda Jongin yang membuat Yifan melebarkan matanya. "Mengikat kedua tanganku atau menutup mataku misalnya?" Jongin semakin bersemangat menggoda pria yang kini tampak gelisah. "Ah! Tapi bisakah kau tidak meninggalkan bekas yang mudah dilihat orang? Udara disini masih dingin memang, tapi di rumah aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus menerus dari kakakku."

"Tidak kah kau sedikit keterlaluan, menggodaku saat aku sakit?" tanya Yifan dengan suara lemas yang membuat Jongin tertawa keras.

"Anggap itu motivasi dariku."

"Motivasi tidak bermoral."

"Tapi aku yakin kau menyukai ideku."

 **.ILYD.**

"Kau datang?" Baba bertanya dengan nada menggantung. "Aku sempat bertaruh kau akan keluar dari komunitas."

"Kalian berharap aku keluar dari komunitas?" Jongin menatap Baba dengan pura-pura terkejut.

"Karena aku yakin, rasanya sakit jika harus melihat mantan dengan orang lain." Kyungsoo berkata sambil menatap Luis yang tengah bercengkrama dengan anggota lain. "Dia benar-benar mengurus cabang di Tiongkok sepertinya."

"Jadi kenapa kau datang kesini?" Baekhyun ingat hampir sebulan Jongin tidak datang ke komunitas. Pasti perlu alasan yang sangat jelas, hingga pria berkulit tan ini datang berkunjung.

"Memudahkan seseorang untuk menemukanku." Jongin tersenyum ganjil yang membuat ketiganya bingung.

"Hai pintar!" seru Xiumin yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang komunitas. "Jadi hanya aku seorang yang memenangkan taruhan?" Xiumin berseru dengan bersemangat yang membuat Jongin mendelik. Oh, Jongin pikir Baba hanya bercanda mengenai taruhan yang tadi dibicarakan. "Sahabatmu meragukanmu!" kekeh Xiumin dengan nada memprovokator. "Jahat ya mereka?"

"Mulutmu itu Dok!" keluh Baekhyun pelan. "Tidak ada cocok-cocoknya jadi dokter."

Jongin hanya mengambil beer dari bartender tanpa berkomentar. Meski jelas si bartender juga tertarik dengan kehadiran Jongin. Tapi Jongin hanya mendelik pelan pada bartender yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Jongin sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada si bartender. Namun bahunya di tepuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu Yifan." bisik Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya.

Yifan tidak bergerak untuk mendekati Jongin. Namun Jongin cukup percaya diri untuk mendekati Yifan. Awalnya niat Jongin seperti itu. Hanya saja, sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu kaget melihat Luis mendahuluinya. Jadi Jongin justru melewati tubuh Yifan dan Luis sekaligus untuk keluar dari ruang komunitas. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia masih terlalu takut jika Yifan justru lebih fokus pada Luis.

"Kau hanya mampir sebentar?" Yifan bertanya tepat saat Jongin melewatinya.

Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum senang. Namun Jongin sadar wajah Yifan masih terlihat pucat. Jongin menghapus senyumannya dan menatap Yifan dengan cemas.

"Apa Sehun tahu kau datang kesini?" Jongin justru balik bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat!" Luis berkata dengan nada tajam.

Jongin menatap Luis sebelum kembali menatap Yifan. Tangan Jongin terulur ke arah Yifan tanpa sadar. Jongin membuka telapak tangannya dengan tangan bergetar. Kalau Yifan menolak, tidak apa-apa, ia hanya akan merasa malu karena diam-diam anggota komunitas akan membicarakannya, layaknya bahan lelucon yang paling lucu.

"Ayo pulang." Jongin berkata dengan suara pelan. Meski demikian, Jongin yakin Yifan mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Kebetulan aku bawa mobil." Luis berkata dengan suara lebih keras. Dan cukup membuat Jongin menghela nafas dengan berat. Jongin menurunkan uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku," Yifan menatap Jongin dengan dalam. Perkataan Yifan membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kau tidak akan menghindar dariku lagi."

"Ya.." Jongin tidak ingat pernah mengakatan janji macam itu. Namun dibandingkan membantah ada hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak tadi. "Aku rasa sebaiknya, Gege pulang saja dengan Luis-Ge." Rasanya lebih tidak lucu lagi jika Yifan pingsan disini.

"Kau ikut denganku," Yifan mengatakannya dengan nada memaksa. Kini tatapan Yifa beralih pada Luis yang sejak tadi menanti dengan tidak sabaran. "Aku membawa supirku dan aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputnya." Yifan menatap Luis meminta pengertian.

"Oke." Luis mengangguk mengalah yang justru membuat Jongin terkejut.

 **.ILYD.**

Jongin terhenyak. Yifan membuka kancing kemejanya dengan perlahan dihadapan Jongin. Kedua sedang berada diruang tengah apartemen Yifan. Jongin sampai harus berpegangan pada lemari kaca yang berisi koleksi wine Yifan. Jongin bahkan menutup kedua matanya saat Yifan melepas celana panjang. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia menemuka Yifan mendekat dengan hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menahan tubuh Yifan yang panas. Yifan benar-benar masih sakit. Tapi sempat-sempatnya berperilaku macam ini.

Yifan tidak menjawab malah duduk berlutut dihadapan Jongin. Selanjutnya, Jongin hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat Yifan meraih kaki kanannya. Mengecup betisnya dengan pelan. Karena kebetulan Jongin sedang mengenakan celana selutut. Jongin berusaha menjauhkan kakinya dari wajah Yifan. Karena Yifan kini mencium hingga menjilat pelan belakang lututnya. Jongin tidak tahu jika tempat itu sesinsitif ini.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Jongin saat Yifan kini mengecup dan menghisap kuat paha dalamnya hingga meninggalkan tanda merah. "Ge! Kau masih sakit!" Jongin menepuk bahu Yifan agak keras.

Yifan memang menurunkan kaki Jongin. Tapi untuk membuka kancing dan seleting celan pendek Jongin beserta celana dalamnya. Sontak saja Jongin meraih wajah Yifan untuk mendongak.

"Ge, kau bahkan masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin." Jongin berkata dengan nada memohon. Tapi yang Yifan lakukan justru mengecup pusat Jongin yang terhalang t-shirt.

Kali ini bahkan posisinya jauh lebih parah. Yifan meraup penis Jongin dengan tangan kanan yang memaksa kaki kiri Jongin bersandar dibahu Yifan. Jongin yang awalnya bersandar di lemari kaca, melengkungkan punggungnya. Tangan Jongin yang awalnya berada di kedua sisi kepala Yifan berubah menjadi meremas rambut Yifan dengan pelan.

Mulut Yifan yang panas di penisnya. Punggung Yifan yang terasa panas di kakinya. Dan kedua tangan Yifan yang panas, meremas pantat Jongin dengan pelan. Jongin tahu rasa panas ini karena suhu tubuh Yifan yang meningkat. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa mendesah dengan pasrah saat lidah Yifan dengan seenaknya bergerilya. Jongin sebenarnya bisa saja mendorong tubuh Yifan. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa setega itu pada Yifan yang sakit.

Saat Jongin hampir mencampai puncak. Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya. Jongin terengah dengan nada kecewa. Yifan malah lebih sibuk dengan menyibak t-shirt Jongin. Yifan berusaha membuka t-shirt yang dikenakan Jongin sambil beranjak berdiri. Namun tubuh Yifan sedikit limbung dan membuat Jongin dengan sigap menahan tubuh Yifan. Kedua tangan Yifan masih dengan memaksa Jongin untuk melepas t-shirtnya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan Yifan.

"Ge," keluh Jongin dengan penis menegang. "Duduk saja." Tuntun Jongin sambil menarik tangan Yifan.

Kali ini Yifan menurut. Meski pada akhirnya, Yifan juga memaksa Jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Jongin kembali terkesiap saat tangan kanan Yifan kembali meraup penis Jongin. Sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk mempermainkan nipplenya. Jongin kembali melengguh dengan pasrah karena ia bisa merasakan Yifan mengecup bekas luka di punggungnya dengan lembut. Kecupan itu kini menjalar ke arah lehernya. Dan berakhir dengan mengigit kecil telinganya. Jongin tidak mungkin menyembunyikan lengguhannya jika diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tangan Yifan semakin cepat mengenaik turunkan tangannya di penis Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri bisa merasakan penis Yifan yang mengeras di belahan pantatnya. Yifan sengaja dan sesekali menggesekkan penisnya sendiri. Perlakuan Yifan sukses membuat Jongin mengeluarkan cairan putihnya. Dan mengotori tangan Yifan.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengikatmu kali ini." Gumam Yifan yang membuat Jongin tersentak dan melengguh pelan.

Jongin kembali melengguh karena Yifan mengecup bahunya. Pelepasannya membuat tubuhnya semakin sensitive. Yifan kini bahkan mengigit pelan sambil menghisap. Punggung Jongin melengkung saat Yifan memainkan lidahnya ditempat yang sama.

Kepala Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Yifan takut kepala Jongin sakit, ia merubah posisi duduk Jongin menjadi menyamping. Dengan cara seperti ini. Yifan menjadi lebih leluasan untuk melumat bibir tebal Jongin. Rasanya Yifan ingin membuat bibir Jongin bengkak.

"Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan, Ge." Jongin meraup wajah Yifan dengan tangan bergetar. Tapi Yifan malah meraih tangan Jongin dan mengecup dalam telapak tangan Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin tidak terenyuh mendapatkan perlakuan macam ini?

"Kau tidak kembali pada Chanyeol kan?" Yifan ingin menanyakan ini sejak melihat Chanyeol mengikat sepatu Jongin. Dan bagaimana Jongin tersenyum begitu manisnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku sudah bersama Chanyeol, aku tidak akan disini bersamamu." Jongin menemukan keringat dingin Yifan kembali mengalir. Jongin sampai harus mengusap dahi Yifan dengan lengannya sendiri.

Yifan meremas pantat telanjang Jongin. Kali ini Jongin merubah posisi menjadi berhadapan dengan Yifan. Jongin duduk mengangkangi kedua kaki Yifan. Tangan dingin Jongin membuat tubuh Yifan menengang. Belum lagi saat Jongin, mengeluarkan penis Yifan dari boxernya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Kedua kaki Yifan melebar. Otomatis kedua kaki Jongin pun meregang. Jari-jari Yifan yang terkena cairan putih Jongin mengusap pelan lubang anak Jongin. Saat jari pertama Yifan masuk. Jongin langsung menatap Yifan dengan lekat meski dengan nafas memburu. Yifan juga membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tarikan nafas yang tidak berbeda jauh.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jongin yang kini bisa merasakan penisnya kembali menegang. Kedua tangan Jongin tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya sama sekali.

"Ya." Jawab Yifan sambil menambahkan jari keduanya. Jongin menggerang karena kedua jari Yifan bergerak dengan gerakan gunting. Memaksa lubang analnya melebar secepat mungkin. "Penisku terlalu kering."

Ucapan itu membuat Jongin turun dari pangkuan Yifan. Dengan lutut bergetar Jongin bersimpuh. Lidah Jongin menjilati sekeliling penis Yifan yang panas dank eras. Yifan melengguh dengan suara yang membuat tubuh Jongin menggelinjang. Jongin melumuri penis Yifan dengan air liurnya sendiri. Dan cara Jongin memasuk keluarkan penis Yifan dari mulutnya. Membuat Yifan dengan tidak sabaran mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauh. Yifan menurunkan boxernya hanya sebatas lutut.

"Aku tidak mau keluar di mulutmu." Perkataan Yifan membuat Jongin melebarkan matanya.

Dengan patuh Jongin kembali mengangkangi kaki Yifan. Kali ini bukan untuk duduk dipangkuan Yifan. Tapi untuk memasukkan penis Yifan ke dalam lubang analnya sendiri. Jongin menggeram saat merasakan benda keras menerobos tubuhnya. Yifan sendiri sibuk mengecup pelan leher Jongin yang menegang dan berkeringat.

Awalnya Jongin menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Namun saat merasakan pre-cum Yifan keluar. Jongin mempercepat gerakannya. Jongin mendesah dengan keras setiap penis Yifan menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Sesekali Yifan membantu Jongin untuk menggerakan pinggulnya. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya sebentar dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Yifan.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa seliar ini," bisik Yifan yang membuat Jongin mendonggakkan kepalanya. Yifan tersenyum sambil meremas pantat Jongin. "Tidak heran, jika kau selalu memintaku untuk tidak menahan diri." Yifan kini kembali menggerakan pinggulnya.

Jongin terkesiap dengan nafas tersekat karena gerakan cepat Yifan. Jongin tahu Yifan akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Jadi dengan cepat Yifan membekap mulut Yifan. Perkataan Yifan membuat Jongin benar-benar malu.

"Kapan kau keluar?" tanya Jongin dengan lirih.

Kini Jongin kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Telapak tangan Jongin yang membekap Yifan terasa basah karena Yifan dengan seenaknya menjilat. Jongin sontak menarik tangannya. Yifan tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Jongin. Yifan sesekali menjilat telinga Jongin. Hal itu juga yang membuat Jongin ingin mencoba untuk menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Yifan. Pinggulnya masih bergerak seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, bibir dan lidah Jongin juga sibuk dengan telinga kiri Yifan. Dan benar saja, penis Yifan membengkak. Ditengah desahannya. Jongin juga mengecup dan menyesap bawah telinga Yifan.

"Sial!" rutuk Yifan dengan keras.

Kini Yifan memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Membuat Jongin tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jongin rekfleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kepala Yifan. Karena ia tahu Yifan akan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan keras untuk mencapai pelepasannya sendiri. Jongin terengah dan mengerang setiap Yifan memasukinya dengan kasar. Jongin melengguh dengan sama kerasnya dengan Yifan saat merasakan cairan Yifan merembes keluar.

Kepala Yifan dengan lemah bersandar di dada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin dengan senang hati mengusap pelan kepala Yifan. Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya agar penis Yifan keluar dengan sendirinya dari lubang anal Jongin.

"Dasar gila, sudah tahu lagi sakit," keluh Jongin sambil meraih kepala Yifan. Tubuh Yifan benar-benar lemas sekarang. Jongin tertawa melihat Yifan yang menahan kantuk. "Aku sekarang percaya, kalau kau sudah sehat, mungkin kau memang bisa membuatku menangis." Gumam Jongin yang membuat Yifan mengerang kesal.

"Aku lelah dan jangan menggodaku." Lagi, Yifan selalu memakai kata yang membuat Jongin merasa selalu ingin disetubuhi Yifan.

"Siapa yang menggodamu?" tanya Jongin dengan jengkel.

Jongin memaklumi jika Yifan sekarang benar-benar tidur karena kelelahan. Ini sebenarnya ulah Yifan. Tapi justru ia yang harus membereskan semuanya. Dari membereskan kekacuan ini sendirian, mulai dari tubuhnya sendiri, ruangan tengah yang berantakan dan menyekap tubuh Yifan. Jongin memang pernah dengar bercinta bisa menyembuhkan demam sih..

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yifan yang sudah memakai piama lengkap. Jongin juga mengambil asal celana piama Yifan dan menggunakan kaos putih tipis milik Yifan. Jongin harus menghubungi Sehun sekarang. Karena Jongin yakin, Sehun dan suster cantik itu kelimpungan mencari Yifan. Sekalian ia ingin bertanya apa Yifan sudah meminum obat malamnya.

. **ILYD.**

Jongin menemukan Sehun bercakak pingang saat ia membuka pintu apartemen Yifan. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang perawat cantik yang tampak terlihat canggung. Pasti perawat itu mendapatkan tatapan dan suara dingin Sehun sepanjang perjalanan menuju kesini.

"Sebenarnya yang anak itu siapa sih?" Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan lelah. Untung saja hari ini libur.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Bukan hanya karena suster cantik yang diam-dia meliriknya atau karena keluhan yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Tapi juga karena Yifan kini menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi dariku, jangan tiba-tiba menghilang lagi." Yifan bahkan memeluk lengan Jongin setelah sang suster menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Jongin berhedam keras. Kikuk karena dilihat macam itu oleh Sehun. Habisnya Sehun seperti melihat anak yang takut ibunya tiba-tiba menghilang. Bagi Jongin, tingkah Yifan benar-benar menggemaskan. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun.

Tebakan Jongin benar. Suntikan itu terdapat kandungan obat penenang. Karena Yifan kembali tertisur. Jongin kini menemukan si suster cantik itu sibuk di dapur. Mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari keranjang yang dia bawa. Jongin diam-diam tertarik dengan suster cantik satu ini. Serius, suster ini benar-benar cantik.

"Aku juga bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga kandungan makanan Tuan Wu." Si suster cantik itu tiba-tiba berkata tanpa perlu ditanya. "Apa Anda mau aku siapkan sarapan juga?" Suster cantik itu menatap Jongin yang tersenyum tipis. "Kebetulan Tuan Sehun juga belum sarapan."

"Pasienmu kali ini benar-benar menyusahkan ya?" Jongin tertawa sambil bertanya. Tapi suster itu hanya tersenyum pelan, seolah itu merupakan hal yang biasa ia alami. "Aku rasa tidak sedikit juga pasien yang jatuh cinta pada perawatnya." Jongin kini mendapati suster cantik itu menunjukkkan tangannya. "Oh! Sudah menikah rupanya."

"Heh!" Sehun menggeplak kepala Jongin dengan cukup keras. "Berani-beraninya kau menggoda perawat ayahku!"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku heran, kenapa kau tidak memberikan Ayahmu perawat pria?"

"Kasihan perawatnya kalau ayahku malah jatuh cinta, kasian juga kawanku ini yang nanti mendadak cemburu," Sehun sengaja mengatakan itu sambil menanti reaksi perawat yang digoda Jongin. Sesuai tebakan Sehun, perawat itu tampak terkejut. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan mau tahu." Jongin menjawabnya dengan senyuman miring. Sehun kan jadi ingat perkataan Ayahnya. Kalau Jongin menelanjangi dirinya di depan sang Ayah. Sehun tanpa sadar menatap selangkangan Jongin dan langsung menatap mata Jongin. "Seperti yang kau pikirkan, makin liar makin bagus."

"Ya Tuhan.. otakku.." keluh Sehun sambil mengusak kepalanya dengan kesal.

Jongin tidak memperdulikan kekesal Sehun. Jongin malah bingung dengan suara ribut dari kamar Yifan. Jongin juga mendengar suara shower yang menyala. Mungkin Yifan sudah ada janji dan terlambat. Saat suster cantik yang tidak Jongin ketahui namanya menyodorkannya sarapan. Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas Yifan keluar dengan pakaian rapih meski dengan rambut basah dan wajah masih pucat. Artikel yang mengatakan sex bisa meredakan demam sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Yifan.

"Ayah mau kemana?" tanya Sehun sambil bercakak pinggang.

"Jongin." Yifan buru-buru mengambil kunci mobil.

"Jongin?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang menyuap sarapannya sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan bingung. "Itu Jongin lagi sarapan."

Yifan langsung menjatuhkan sepatu dan kunci mobil diatas lantai. Menjulurkan kepalanya dan menemukan Jongin yang melambaikan tangan. Yifan dengan cara dramatis berlari untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Ayah ini nonton drama apa sih?" keluh Sehun sambil menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan.

Meski bingung, Jongin hanya menepuk bahu Yifan dengan pelan. Jongin juga hanya bisa cengengesan melihat si suster cantik dan Sehun yang menatap Jongin dengan heran. Sumpah, Jongin juga tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Yifan satu ini.

 **.ILYD.**

"Dulu kau bilang kau takut aku berubah," Jongin menatap Yifan dengan gelengan kepala pelan. "Sekarang kau tidak sadar, kalau justru kau itu yang berubah?" Jongin bercakak pinggang pada seorang pria yang seumuran dengan ayah kandungnya. Si Pria satunya hanya duduk dengan tatapan sedih diatas ranjang kamar Jongin. "Telfon lagi sekertarismu sekarang!"

"Tapi pertemuan ini butuh waktu tiga hari." Yifan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan nelangsa.

"Hanya tiga hari Ge!" Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Ge, bersikaplah sedikit rasional."

"Aku sedang bersikap rasional!" Bantah Yifan yang justru membuat Jongin mengurut pelipisnya dengan pelan. "Kau ikut, aku akan pergi."

"Aku ada kelas, sebentar lagi ujian," Jongin mulai gemas dengan tingkah Yifan. "Aku akan mengantarmu dan menjemputmu di bandara," Jongin akhirnya menawarkan tawaran yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. "Tiga hari bukan waktu yang lama."

Serius, ini bukan pertengkaran yang berarti bahkan sebenarnya sangat konyol. Tapi kekonyolan apa pun perlu ada batasnya kan?

.ILYD.

.

.

.

 **Kiss and Make (Out) Up** **/ END**

 **TBC**

Sebentar lagi tamat! Yoss!


	17. Chapter 17

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X** **KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1** **7** **:** **Bedroom Warfare**

Kalau desahan menjadi adegan awal sebuah film, bisa dipastikan genre macam apa yang sedang ditonton. Tapi kalau desahan menjadi aktivitas pertama yang dilakukan di pagi hari. Entah jenis cinta macam apa yang digemari Yifan. Sekarang Jongin mengerti kenapa Yifan selalu menanyakan jadwal kuliahnya.

Posisi awal Jongin yang awalnya menungging. Kini berubah untuk saling berhadapan. Dan cara Yifan tersenyum, patut untuk dicurigakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Jongin saat merasakan pergerakan Yifan yang melamban.

"Menggodamu." Senyuman tipis Yifan semakin membuat Jongin frustasi. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya frustasi adalah kedua tangan Yifan yang mencekram pinggangnya untuk diam ditempat.

"Ayolah~" rengek Jongin yang hanya membuat Yifan tertawa. "Paman Wu!" kali ini panggilan Jongin malah membuat Yifan kesal bukan main. "Gege, cintaku, kekasihku, apa dong?!" sekarang gantian Jongin yang kesal.

"Memohon padaku," jujur saya Yifan juga tidak tahan. Tapi melihat Jongin merengek dan memohon ya hanya disini tempatnya. "Bilang apa?"

"Please.." keluh Jongin.

"Apa?" Yifan sengaja menghujam Jongin dan membuat pria berkulit tan itu mendesah dengan frustasi.

"Aku mohon.." suara Jongin terdengar benar-benar memohon.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak imut sama sekali." perkataan Yifan malah membuat Jongin tersenyum miring.

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya dengan cara Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Jongin punya rencana menyebalkan biasanya. Tapi serius, cara Yifan yang bergerak dengan lamban dan terkesan lembut, membuat Jongin hanya bisa mendesah lirih. Tapi justru perkataan Yifan barusan membuat Jongin memiliki ide lain.

"Menyesal karena mengejar mahasiswa yang bahkan tidak imut sama sekali?" senyum simpul Jongin membuat Yifan terkejut. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau..."

Jongin belum selesai bicara tapi Yifan sudah membungkam mulut Jongin dengan bibirnya. Kini pinggulnya bergerak dengan cepat, ini bukan gerakan penuh nafsu tapi lebih pada frustasi. Jongin jadi sedikit merasa bersalah meski menikmati setiap serangan membabi buta yang Yifan lakukan.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengancamku!" bentak Yifan yang membuat Jongin mengerang dengan nada putus asa.

Jongin kali ini mencekram pinggang Yifan, memohon untuk berhenti. Tapi yang terjadi justru membuat Yifan semakin tidak terkontrol. Ranjang yang mereka gunakan berderit. Jongin rasanya menjadi pria paling plin plan diseluruh dunia. Dia tadi memohon pada Yifan untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Kini ia menarik perkataannya dan meminta Yifan untuk tidak terlalu cepat. Ya ampun..

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku frustasi?!" bentak Yifan sambil menghujam dengan tajam.

Jongin tidak berusaha untuk menjawab. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk untuk mendesah hingga membuatnya terbatuk. Desahannya saat ini bahkan lebih layak untuk disebut sebagai jeritan. Jongin sudah seperti gadis yang sedang di perkosa oleh om-om tak berperasaan.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa pun!" teriak Jongin saat Yifan dengan seenaknya menumpahkan spermanya ke wajahnya.

Om-om sialan!

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," untuk masalah tega-tegaan. Yifan memang juaranya. Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kemeja milik Yifan. "Kau bisa-bisanya menggodaku dengan kalimat macam itu." Yifan seriusan marah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Jongin menatap Yifan yang justru menatap Jongin dengan frustasi. "Aku tahu aku kelewatan."

Yifan kini menatap lengan, leher, paha pinggang Jongin yang memerah. Bukan hanya karena kecupannya tapi karena cengkramannya. Kini ia menatap kemejanya yang digunakan Jongin untuk mengelap sperma. Yifan menghela nafas dengan pelan. Meraup wajah Jongin dan mengecup kekasih kurang ajarnya ini dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku frustasi?"

"Aku hanya ingin membalasmu." Jongin menjawab dengan tajam. "Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak suka saat kau dengan seenaknya meninggakanku, dan kemudian dengan mudahnya mendapatkanku lagi."

Entah kenapa Yifan jadi ingat perkataan Kyungsoo. Saat itu ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo saat berjalan menuju toilet.

" _Jongin bukan orang yang bisa kau dapatkan kembali dengan mudah," Kyungsoo berkata tanpa ditanya sama sekali. "Jangan kaget saat kau mendekat, dia justru menjauh, untuk Jongin kesempatan kedua hanya berlaku untuk orang bodoh yang menyepelekan kesempatan pertama." dan dengan tidak sopannya mengatakan hal yang justru membuat Yifan marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku terkejut, ternyata kau masuk ke dalam kriteria itu."_

"Kyungsoo sialan!" keluh Yifan dengan nada murka.

"Aku sudah telanjat bulat di hadapanmu, tapi bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan pria lain!" Jongin membentak dengan nada yang membuat Yifan jantungan. "Dasar brengsek!" Jongin langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku dulu?" kejar Yifan yang mewajarkan kelakuan dan perkataan Jongin.

"Setelah melakukannya denganku, bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan sahabatku sendiri!" Jongin masih marah, oh, tepatnya murka.

"Dengarkan aku!" tegas Yifan yang membuat Jongin akhirnya diam.

ILYD

Tapi, serius. Jongin tiba-tiba saja kesal pada Kyungsoo. Padahal Yifan sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang komunitas, ia sengaja menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak salah apa-apa. Bahkan saat ia berpacaran dengan Yifan. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar apa pun, meski pernah bertanya. Kyungsoo juga bukan tipe orang yang akan merusak hubungan orang lain. Tolong ingatkan Jongin, padahal kalau dibilang yang merebut gebetan orang lain itu justru Jongin sendiri. Dasar tidak sadar diri.

Oke, Jongin jatuh hati pada Yifan. Itu jelas, keraguan karena masa lalu bukan lagi hal menakutkan untuk Jongin. Namun, ketakutan baru muncul ketika semua terasa berlebihan. Dulu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan kecepatan masing-masing. Dan kali ini Yifan berubah menjadi berjalan dibelakangnya. Itu jelas membuat Jongin frustasi.

Tapi ada yang lebih mengkhawatirkan. Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan Luhan yang tidak lagi mendekati Kyungsoo. Kejanggalan yang membuat Jongin keheranan. Tapi Kyungsoo malah biasa-biasa saja dan sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Memangati desain mesin mobil." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa terlihat terganggu sama sekali. Bahkan beer yang disediakan bartender tidak Kyungsoo minum.

"Kau ada tes?" Jongin masih penasaran.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo meletakkan handphonenya. Mulut Kyungsoo yang awalnya terbuka, kembali tertutup. Kyungsoo malah mengambil segelas beer dan menyesapnya dengan pelan. Bahkan terkesan hati-hati, takut beernya tumpah dan mengotori bajunya.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengusap bibirnya, dengan sengaja Kyungsoo melirik Yifan yang baru saja duduk di samping Jongin.

Jongin bersumpah, Kyungsoo pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terganggu oleh kedatangan Yifan. Tanpa sadar Jongin menatap Yifan dengan kesal. Serius, kesal bukan main. Kyungsoo juga hanya melirik dan kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya. Masih mengamati mesin mobil yang menurut Jongin tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku yang baru sadar kau ini makin aneh saja."

"Kurang tidur." Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?"

"Tadi aku naik bus."

"Serius?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada heboh. "Sejak kapan?"

"Hanya mencoba saja, aku juga penasaran dengan transportasi umum," Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan ekpresi terganggu. Meski ya, Baekhyun memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi Kyungsoo naik bus, jelas perlu dipertanyakan.

"Sejak kapan?!" ulang Baekhyun.

"Lupa, sudah lumayan lama."

"Sekarang kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Taxi, aku mengantuk." Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba turun dari kursi bar. Tanpa berpamitan langsung keluar dari ruang komunitas.

Jongin ingin mengejar, tapi ekspresi Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya. Meski diam, Kyungsoo merupakan orang yang menunjukkan perhatiannya dari tindakan. Karena Kyungsoo tahu, kadang ucapannya justru membuat orang lain salah paham. Dan ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena sempat-sempatnya berburuk sangka pada Kyungsoo. Maksudnya, ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu untuk merebut Yifan. Saat Yifan meminta putus dengannya pun, Kyungsoo tidak melihat itu sebagai kesempatan. Serius, kok ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling picik. Mungkin benar kata Yifan, ia memang memiliki mental seorang korban.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin selalu semakin ragu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan. Rasanya seperti burung yang dikurung di dalam sangkar emas. Ia menikmati perhatian Yifan tapi tidak sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah saja." Bisik Jongin yang anehnya membuat Yifan menoleh dengan cara yang berlebihan. "Aku sedikit lelah."

Sebenarnya ia ingin terlepas sedikit saja dari pengawasan Yifan. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu sampai Luhan akhirnya benar-benar berpaling dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa berbicara empat mata dengan sahabat yang kini terasa seperti kenalan baru. Jongin seolah tidak bisa lagi memahami Kyungsoo. Ia khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, rasa khawatirnya memuncak karena rasa bersalah sempat kesal tak beralasan pada mahasiswa teknik mesin itu.

"Kau mencoba menjauh dariku lagi?"

Tuh kan..

.ILYD.

Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan ini semua. Ia menunggu bus di halte seperti biasanya. Namun mobil putih yang ia kenal berhenti di depannya. Jongin tahu, senyuman pemilik mobil itu selalu begitu menyenangkan. Hanya saja, rasanya kini menjadi tidak nyaman lagi.

"Bukannya Gege sibuk?"

"Kau prioritasku."

Harusnya Jongin senang mendengar kata itu. Tapi anehnya ia tidak senang sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini setiap hari."

Jongin tahu CEO merupakan orang paling tidak sibuk, pekerjanya lah yang sibuk. Hanya saja, saat perusahaannya tengah krisis. Jongin rasa bukan waktunya si pemilik perusahaan untuk memikirkan hal lain.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," Yifan berkata tanpa melirik Jongin sama sekali karena fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. "Jongin, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Lagi, itu bukan kata romantis yang Jongin harapkan. Kantung mata Yifan yang membuat Jongin memilih untuk diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin juga tidak membalas genggaman tangan Yifan. Tapi saat mobil Yifan sampai di depan rumahnya. Jongin menatap Yifan dengan lekat.

"Apa kau langsung kembali ke kantor?"

"Ya, banyak berkas yang harus aku periksa." Keluh Yifan sambil memeriksa arlojinya.

"Besok jangan menjeputku, jangan makan siang denganku, dan jangan mengantarkanku ke rumah," Jongin hendak membuka sabuk pengamannya namun dicegah oleh Yifan.

Ayah dari sahabatnya ini mencium telak bibir Jongin. Tentu saja Jongin membalas ciuman penuh dambaan itu. Munafik, jika Jongin tidak menikmati cara Yifan yang menciumnya seolah ia adalah hidup dan matinya Yifan. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin selalu terengah karena sesak yang memuakkan.

"Kau kelemahanku." Bisik Yifan yang membuat Jongin melebarkan matanya.

"Jika aku membuatmu lemah, tolong tinggalkan saja aku." Jongin mengucapkannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Butuh jeda yang begitu lama sebelum Yifan mengebrak setirnya dengan keras. Jongin terperanjat hingga membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Jongin juga bisa melihat mata lelah Yifan berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan. Hingga membuat Jongin kembali pasrah saat Yifan kembali menyerangnya. Rasa takut, frustasi, lelah dan tidak berdaya tergambar dengan jelas dari setiap kecupan yang Yifan berikan.

"Kau yang memberikanku ide untuk menutup matamu dan mengikatmu," bisik Yifan saat kedua bibir mereka terpisah. Jongin kembali diam saat Yifan meraup bibirnya dengan kasar. "Jangan dengan mudah mengucapkan kata perpisahan." Yifan frustasi karena Jongin yang hanya diam.

Namun pada akhirnya Jongin kembali membalas ciuman Yifan yang terasa getir. Dengan bibir bergetar Jongin menghisap bibir atas Yifan. Dengan lidah kelu Jongin menjilat bibir bawah Yifan. Yifan mengerang keras dan kembali membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat Yifan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau memprioritaskan kelemahanmu."Pada akhirnya Jongin berkata dengan sama lelahnya.

Yifan ingin membantah. Tapi handphonenya berdering dengan kencang. Sekertarisnya menelfon. Yifan tentu menjawab dengan kesal. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalanya dulu dengan Jongin. Tapi mahasiswa tan itu justru keluar dari mobil sambil berlari dan menghilang dengan cepat ke dalam rumah. Yifan hanya bisa berteriak dengan frustasi.

Jongin memang berhasil kabur sementara dari Yifan. Tapi, Jongin merasa jantungnya akan pecah saat menyadari kehadiran Yifan. Di kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Seseorang diam berdiri disampingnya masih dengan pakaian yang sama. Jongin melirik jam mejanya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Kita harus bicara." Suara dingin Yifan membuat bulu kuduk Jongin meremang.

"Kau perlu istirahat." Bantah Jongin.

Yifan tidak setuju akan hal itu. Jongin bahkan hampir menjerit saat Yifan bergerak cepat. Menindihnya dan mencekram kedua lengannya. Ini bisa disebut sebagai serangan. Namun ini Yifan yang tengah dilanda frustasi. Leher merupakan titik terlemah manusia. Dan Yifan menyerak titik kelemahan itu dengan bibirnya. Jongin tidak berniat untuk mendorong tubuh Yifan. Ia hanya perlu berbisik ditengah lengguhannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Bisik Jongin dengan lemah.

Yifan langsung menjauh detik itu juga. Duduk di ranjang dengan posisi memunggungi Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak begitu yakin jika ia penyebab dari perubahan prilaku Yifan. Tapi ia yakin, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperburuk keadaan. Jadi, Jongin memilih untuk memeluk Yifan dari belakang. Meletakkan pipinya di punggung Yifan. Dan menggusap pelan dada Yifan.

"Aku bukannya ingin menjauh darimu," Jongin tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Yifan membutuhkan hal itu. "Kau kelelahan Ge, dan aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin lelah," Jongin terkejut saat Yifan membalikkan badannya. Wajah Yifan benar-benar kacau. "Kau perlu istirahat."

Kali ini Yifan menurut saat Jongin menuntun Yifan untuk berbaring. Yifan butuh tidur dan Jongin juga tidak keberatan saat Yifan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, Atau saat Yifan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Jongin membelai rambut Yifan dengan pelan. Membiarkan pria paruh baya itu beristirahat dengan tenang. 

"Apa yang dicerikat kurator tentang lukisan The Rokeby Venus?" Yifan secara tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan, Sepertinya baik Yifan maupun Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Yifan membenarkan posisinya. Yifan baru sadar, dia berbaring masih dengan pakaian kerja yang kotor. Yifan terlalu lelah untuk membuka baju atau mandi. Jongin sendiri tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali dengan penampilan Yifan yang benar-benar kacau.

"Buatan pelukisan yang melukis King Philips IV," jawab Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyimak si kurator karena tingkah Yifan dulu. "Lukisan erotis yang misterius." Kalimat terakhir Jongin membuat Yifan tertawa.

"Nama pelukisnya Diego Velazquez," ucap Yifan dengan suara parau. Antara mengantuk dan kelelahan namun tidak bisa tidur. "Pada umur 11 tahun dia dimentori oleh Fracisco Pacheco, kemudian umur 18 tahun ia membuka studionya sendiri," Yifan menemukan reaksi Jongin yang tampak terkejut. "Bahkan dia menikah dengan anak gurunya sendiri."

"18 tahun?" Jongin lebih tertarik dengan fakta satu ini. "Muda sekali, seperti Waren Buffet, dia memulai investasi saham saat berumur 14 tahun." Jongin menatap Yifan dengan bersemangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yifan yang tampak terlihat kelelahan.

"Mereka sama sepertimu." Bisik Yifan yang membuat Jongin terhenyak. "Muda dan tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan," Yifan tersenyum saat Jongin membantunya melepasa beberapa kancing kemeja yang terasa menyesakkan di lehernya. "Kau bahkan memilih sibuk di jalan yang benar saat menghindar untuk berurusan dengan Chanyeol."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Sehun saja memilih untuk bersemedi di dalam kamar saat Naya menolaknya," Jongin jadi ingat pertemuan Naya dan Yuan di Australia. "Padahal apa kurangnya Sehun coba?" pertanyaan retoris ini justru membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Suara tawa Jongin yang renyah membuat Yifan tersenyum tipis. Meski pada akhirnya Jongin menghela nafas dengan dalam dan pelan.

"Ge, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, jika aku tetaplah Jongin yang menyukai ayah dari sahabatnya sendiri." Bisik Jongin yang ia yakini terdengar jelas oleh Yifan.

.ILYD.

"Diam disisinya atau tinggalkan tanpa jejak kaki," Jongin baru mendongakkan kepalanya saat seorang pria tampan menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal. "Kau kan jagonya dalam menghindar," pria ini duduk dihadapnnya tanpa mengindahkan laptop dan buku-buku yang bertumpuk. "Jangan menjadi duri dalam daging di kehidupannya, kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya jangan membuatnya terus-terusan mengejarmu."

Ia tengah di cafe di dalam kampus sambil mengerjakan tugas saat seorang pria ini datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau siapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan tajam sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku yang kemarin dibuang begitu saja dan dia dengan seenaknya meminta kembali padaku, kenapa jadi aku yang harus memaklumi semuanya?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang sedang kau kencani?"

"Wu Yifan."

"Dan dia tidak ada waktu untuk mengikuti semua keinginanmu."

"Aku tidak memintanya untuk sepanjang hari selalu bersamaku," Jongin menatap Luis yang masih menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. Ya pria itu Luis, pria yang memiliki hobi ikut campur dalam kehidupan percintaan Yifan. "Seharusnya kau katakan hal itu pada Yifan."

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Dia teman baikku."

"Mungkin aku tak sesibuk kalian, tapi setidaknya aku tahu, hidupku tak melulu memikirkan Yifan, tak melulu memikirkan komunitas dan tak melulu memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Yifan," Jongin tidak masalah jika Luis menamparnya lagi atau bahkan menghajarnya abis-abisan. "Aku sudah memaklumimu, karena rasa segan dan hormat saat kau dengan seenaknya menggandeng Yifan, tapi bisakah kau tidak ikut campur dengan masalahku juga?"

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir," Luis menatap tajam Jongin. Siap dengan segala hal yang sudah sejak lama bersarang di otaknya. "Kenapa Yifan dan Chanyeol merebutkanmu, tapi yang lebih aneh kenapa Kyungsoo biasa tahan saat tahu, orang yang dia sukai direbut oleh sahabatnya sendiri." Luis bahkan tertawa dengan sarkas.

Perkataan Luis benar-benar membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Luis menusuk jantungnya dengan tepat. Kini Luis tersenyum dengan puas melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya, tidak ada ide sama sekali untuk membalas perkataan Luis. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan perih saat Luis kembali berkata.

"Berhenti mengasihani diri sendiri sampai lupa dengan perasaan orang lain," Luis pada akhirnya hanya menatap Jongin dengan pelan. "Aku tahu hidupmu mungkin berat, tapi kau bukan satu-satunya." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Luis keluar dari café tepat saat seorang pelayan akan memberikan buku menu.

Kali ini Jongin tidak bisa membantah sama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin membuka kacamatanya dengan nafas terengah. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jongin mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia lakukan ini, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menyepelekan perasaan Kyungsoo. Seharusnya ia sadar kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi semakin pendiam,

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Yifan menghancurkan janji Jongin dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, Jongin harus makan siang denganku."

Dulu mungkin perkataan Yifan sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar. Tapi sekarang tidak sama sekali, karena Jongin tahu ia tengah merobek luka lain untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah memohon, tapi Yifan dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Yifan bertanya saat Jongin hanya menatap makanannya dengan hambar. Rasa bersalah Jongin benar-benar diujung tanduk.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo." Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin mengatakan hal yang sama. "Gege, lebih baik makan siang di dekat kantormu saja, kau perlu memikirkan masalah perusahaanmu juga."

"Kau prioritasku." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yifan kembali mengatakan alasan yang sama.

"Ge yang benar saja~" keluh Jongin dengan lelah. "Ge, aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan." Jongin sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini. Tapi kali ini ia harus mengatakannya dengan cara yang lebih baik. "Aku sangat mencintai Gege, dan Gege tidak perlu khawatir jika aku berniat untuk pergi darimu."

"Hmm?"

"Aku yang akan datang menemui Gege," entah kenapa ide itu muncul. Jongin harus berterimakasih pada Luis. Kali ini ia akan memperlakukan Yifan dengan cara yang sama. Seharusnya ia tidak memperpanjang dan menikmati perlakukan Yifan. "Aku akan makan siang ditempatmu setiap hari selasa dan kamis," Jongin menemukan raut wajah Yifan yang tampak tidak setuju. "Tidak perlu di cafe dekat kantor, aku tahu kau tidak mau pegawaimu sadar, tapi aku yang akan datang untuk menemuimu."

"Kantorku jauh dari tempat kuliahmu."

"Banyak transportasi umum atau aku bisa pinjam mobil kakakku."

Yifan masih tampak keberatan. Karena lebih mudah jika Yifan yang mendatangi Jongin dibandingkan sebaliknya.

"Biar kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini."

ILYD

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar jantungan melihat Luhan yang sudah menggandeng pria lain. Kyungsoo yang semakin pendiam justru tampak tidak peduli sama sekali. Rasanya cukup menyakitkan melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak pernah ada diposisi Kyungsoo. Sejak dulu, Jongin selalu berkata, ia tidak akan tahan jika menjadi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mengkasihani orang yang tidak perlu dikasihani," Xiumin berkata dengan sebegitu jahatnya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin akui hubungan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar buruk, sangat buruk. "Ia dengan sombongnya menolak Luhan, jadi ini yang dia dapatkan."

Mungkin mudah untuk Xiumin menerima Luhan kembali. Tapi Kyungsoo bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tidak ada kesempatan pertama atau pun kedua. Bagi Kyungsoo yang ada hanyalah salah menentukan pilihan dan terima konsikuensinya.

Jongin langsung menarik lengan si dokter yang berniat menjahili Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu Xiumin itu tidak punya rasa iba sama sekali. Meski pada akhirnya Kyungsoo dengan tenangnya berkata.

"Mulutmu gatal ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada menyindir. "Kalau tidak menganggu orang, mulutmu hanya digunakan untuk memuaskan orang lain kan?" Kyungsoo sukses membuat seorang dokter marah tidak karuan. Untungnya, karena prinsip dokter, Xiumin tidak menghajar anak tehnik yang diam-diam pemegang sabuk hitam. Karena aslinya, justru Xiumin yang akan babak belur.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Baba bertanya dengan lembut. "Mau bagaimana pun dia lebih tua darimu."

"Buatku, seseorang pantas diberi rasa hormat, ketika dia layak bukan karena umur atau status," Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Dan dia tidak layak untuk mendapatkan rasa hormat apalagi segan."

Jongin akui, itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu sangat keren dimatanya.

"Kyungsoo!" Seorang bartender yang selalu kami panggil Simon mengintrupsi ketegangan diantara Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. "Kau punya hutang penjelasan padaku."

"Ya, Ge?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bingung.

Tapi kami semua jauh lebih bingung. Kyungsoo memang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan si bartender satu ini. Hanya saja, sedikit mengejutkan saat Kyungsoo sampai memanggil bartender ini dengan embel-embel Gege. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang mau memanggil Gege padahal ia lahir dari budaya Korea Selatan yang menjunjung tinggi senioritas.

"Jangan panggil aku Gege jika di sini." Si bartender tampak salah tingkah.

"Oh, maaf aku keceplosan," Kyungsoo langsung menatap si bartender yang ia panggil Gege dengan lekat. "Penjelasan apa?"

"Kenapa mesin mobilku berubah?" Simon bertanya dengan nada tegas yang mengagumkan. Maksudnya, baru kali ini mereka semua melihat Kyungsoo tunduk pada satu orang.

"Sudah dicoba?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Mana mungkin!" seru Simon dengan nada kesal.

"Coba dulu!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan tidak kalah keras.

"Itu mesin apaan? Kau mau mengetesnya padaku?" Simon tampak benar-benar kecewa sekarang.

"Mana mungkin, karena aku sudah mencobanya sendiri, oleh karena itu aku ingin kau mencoba juga," Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban yang membuat SImon tertegun. "Ini penting, karena aku ingin tahu apa mesin yang aku buat bisa benar-benar hemat bahan bakar lebih efisien atau tidak," Kyungsoo menatap memohon pada Simon. "Kali ini aku hanya bisa percaya pada Gege yang juga mengerti tentang mesin mobil."

"Jangan panggil aku Gege."

"Ya ampun, aku harus panggil apa?"

"Simon, dulu kau memanggilku Simon."

"Itu kan dulu, sekarang aku sungkan."

"Oh! Jadi aku kalah dengan seorang bartender?" Xiumin memberikan celetukan yang tidak menyenangkan. Terutama untuk Simon yang memang hanya seorang bartender di komunitas ini.

"Oh, bukankah sudah aku katakan dari awal, umur dan profesi tidak mempengaruhiku sama sekali?" Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin dengan heran. "Aku memanggil Simon dengan panggilang Gege, karena buatku dia layak untuk aku hormati sebagai orang yang lebih tua."

Perkataan Kyungsoo mungkin menyakitkan bagi Xiumin, Tapi Jongin selalu saja merasa begitu terkesima dengan semua keputusan yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo memilih keluar dari jurusan desain dan memulai dari awal menjadi mahasiswa tehnik. Pilihan Kyungsoo tidak membuat Jongin bertanya sama sekali, Karena Jongin yakin, Kyungsoo sudah memikirkan semua konsekuensinya dengan matang.

Tapi fakta jika Kyungsoo lebih sibuk dengan dunia barunya tidak bisa terelakkan. Jujur, Jongin sedikit khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, bahkan orang tua Kyungsoo pun merasakan perubahan anaknya. Jongin ingat pernah ditelfon dua jam penuh oleh ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Luhan memiliki kekasih baru?" Sehun yang terlalu sering bergaul dengan Jongin. Pada akhirnya berbaur sama seperti Jongdae.

"Hanya teman dekat." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil yang malah membuat Jongin bernafas lega. "Dia tidak bisa datang." Baekhyun membaca pesan yang baru dikirim Kyungsoo untuknya. "Dia sibuk part time di bengkel."

"Bengkel?" Jongin terkejut setengah mati. "Part time?!"

"Dia ingin membuat bengkel biasa kalau sudah lulus." Jongdae menjawab keterkejutan Jongin.

"Ini bukan Kyungsoo." Jongin tidak bermaksud meremehkan, hanya saja bengkel biasa bukan Kyungsoo sekali, Karena Kyungsoo luar biasa, tidak hanya kaya tapi juga jenius. Dari dulu, Jongin iri setengah mati pada Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Luis sukses merasuki pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Sialnya, Yifan memperburuk keadaan. Jongin bahkan merasa Kyungsoo tidak memberikan kesempatan lagi untuknya. Jongin merasa harus mengatakan maaf dengan cara yang lebih layak. Maaf sudah melukai perasaannya dengan mengambil orang yang ia sukai, tidak sadar dengan luka hatinya dan takut untuk mengatakan maaf dengan benar.

"Jangan merasa bersalah," Baekhyun mengambil alih tugas Baba yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

ILYD

Yifan tidak tahu kalau Jongin memiliki kekeraskepalaan yang levelnya hampir sama dengan dirinya. Sebagai mahasiswa yang memiliki waktu cenderung lebih fleksibel. Padahal Yifan yang seorang CEO harusnya lebih fleksibel. Tapi karena perusahaan Yifan benar-benar ada masalah. Ia tidak bisa sefleksibel itu lagi.

"Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan cafe yang tidak jauh dari kantormu," Jongin berkata dengan begitu santai meskipun tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat. "Mau makan dimana?"

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" Yifan berkata sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan berniat mengusap langsung. Tapi Jongin memundurkan langkahnya, mereka berdua berada di depan kantor. Kan, tidak enak kalau dilihat karyawan Yifan.

"Aku sudah biasa." Jongin mengambil sapu tangan Yifan tanpa ragu.

Yifan tersenyum pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Mantan kekasihnya yang dulu-dulu bisa dengan sangat percaya dirinya masuk ke dalam kantornya. Oh, Yifan dan Suho merupakan salah satu pengusaha yang dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa diri mereka itu gay. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang penuh dengan kerahasiaan sama seperti moto perusahaannya. Tapi masalahnya, Jongin itu mahasiswa. Bisa makin merosot saham perusahaannya.

Transisi musim yang akan berganti membuat, cuaca benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak menentu. Kali ini hujan deras. Yifan sampai berlari ke lobby saking khawatirnya. Dan ia menemukan Jongin dengan jaket tipis dan payung pelastik. Kelihatan sekali, baru beli payung dari minimarket. Kali ini Jongin berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk?" Jongin bingung karena terus ditatap macam itu oleh karyawan Yifan. Dan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega setelah sampai di ruang Yifan. Bahkan tanpa disuruh, Jongin duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sofa lebar berwarna coklat kayu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti." Keluh Yifan pada akhirnya. Yifan duduk tepat disamping Jongin yang sejak tadi menatap keseliling ruangan Yifan dan berhenti disebuah figura besar. Hanya ada foto Yifan dan Sehun sebenarnya tapi cukup menarik untuk dilihat. Karena ayah dan anak ini benar-benar tampan.

"Kau bisa mengantarku ke kampus," Jongin tersenyum padahal Yifan belum menjelaskan apa pun. "Dan di akhir pekan menjemputku untuk datang ke komunitas," Jongin terus mengucapkan apa yang sepertinya bisa mereka lakukan untuk keduanya. "Kita bisa saling berkomunikasi tanpa harus bertemu setiap saat."

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu. Setelah dipersilahkan, Jongin menemukan seorang sekertaris cantik yang membawa troli makanan untuk dua orang. Terdapat secarik kertas di atasnya yang berisi kandungan gizi dengan lambang perusahaan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Jongin bertanya bahkan saat sang sekertaris belum keluar, saking kesalnya.

"Kandungan nutrisi." Yifan mengerjapkan matanya pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau bahkan memiliki ahli nutrisi di perusahaanmu sendiri tetapi kau malah.." Jongin sempat-sempatnya membanting kertas tak bersalah. Namun sedetik kemudian langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Jongin ikutan terkejut melihat reaksi sekertaris Yifan yang tampak tersentak kaget. ".. jajan di luar." Jongin mengakhirinya dengan senyuman kaku.

Yifan malah tertawa keras dan menatap sekertarisnya seolah berkata. _Nanti aku jelaskan_. Karena perilaku Jongin terlihat kurang ajar seperti memarahi ayahnya sendiri.

"Nanti siang kau ada kelas?" Yifan bertanya sambil mengambil satu piring berisi makanan siang yang selalu berbeda setiap minggunya pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Makan siang untuk seorang CEO mewah juga ternyata. Sebenarnya Jongin antara senang dan bingung. Yifan ini kenapa sih, ingin sekali makan siang dengannya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa diam disini, sampai jam pulang kantor."

"Hah?!" Jongin bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa beristirahat, di ruangan sebelah sana," Yifan menunjuk pintu yang bersebelahan dengan pintu toilet. "Ada ranjang disana."

"Lebih baik aku pulang."

"Tidak, lebih baik kau tinggal disini, kau pulang denganku karena kau akan menginap di apartemenku."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Apartemen Yifan sekarang sudah layaknya seperti love hotel langganan bagi Jongin.

"Eeee.. Gimana? Gimana?" Jongin rasa sekarang Yifan bergantian memberikan perintah. Tapi kan, yang barusan ia katakan hanya usulan. Walaupun ia tidak bertanya pendapat Yifan yang entah setuju atau tidak.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengikuti saranmu."

Betul kan tebakan Jongin..

"Mobilku?" Jongin mengangkat tangannya seperti seorang murid.

"Aku tidak keberatan pulang dengan mobilmu."

"Oh.." Jongin jadi tidak bisa membantah.

ILYD

Rencana Yifan untuk mengurung Jongin di apartemennya benar-benar gagal total. Itu semua dikarenakan ayah Jongin yang tiba-tiba pulang ke Beijing. Dan menanyakan keberadaan anaknya untuk menjemput di bandara. Tentu saja Jongin tidak enak hati untuk mengatakan jika ia akan menginap di luar dan parahnya menginap di rumah kekasihnya. Ingat, kekasih yang hanya berjarak beberapa tahun dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku terkejut kau masih bersama ayah dari sahabatmu," Sang ayah memulai perbicaraan yang tampaknya cukup serius. "Apa Sehun tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Seperti yang aku ceritakan pada ayah sebelumnya," Oh jangan lupa, Sehun sendiri yang berinisiatif dengan gila. "Apa Ayah merasa keberatan?" Jongin mulai merasa was-was tapi jika ayahnya tidak memperbolehkan ia memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Yifan. Maka, Jongin rasa ia akan menuruti keinginan ayahnya itu.

"Hanya sedikit." Jujur saja, ayahnya ini begitu sangat jujur sama seperti kakaknya.

"Karena perbedaan umur?"

"Dan dia punya anak yang seumuran denganmu." Sang ayah tersenyum dengan begitu lugasnya. Hingga membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Ayah benar." Jongin siap untuk berpisah, ia tidak mau menjadi beban. Dan ayahnya sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya. "Jika ayah tidak setuju, maka aku akan berpisah dengannya."

"Tidak, bukan begitu," sang ayah justru merasa tidak enak hati dengan perkataan anak bungsunya ini. "Karena ibumu sedang merawat nenekmu, kita makan di luar saja." Entah kenapa kepala keluarga Zhang ini mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan hubungi Yixing-Ge kalau begitu."

"Tidak perlu," cegah pria paruh baya itu dengan cepat. "Kita harus melanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi."

Jongin hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya sambil mengangguk pelan. Jongin rasa ini akan menjadi sebuah perbincangan yang cukup panjang.

"Kau ingin menambah pesanan lagi?" Jongin menatap sang ayah yang malah tengah memperhatikan pelayan yang sedang menunggu jawaban. "Ayah!" panggil Jongin dengan lebih keras. "Apa sudah cukup atau ingin menambah pesanan?"

"Kopi hitam?"

"Ini sudah malam Ayah," Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Ibu bilang, kau tidak boleh minum kopi terlalu banyak, aku yakin di pesawat kau memesan kopi."

"Oke, baiklah." Sang ayah hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Hanya itu saja pesanannya." Ayahnya itu terlihat garang. Jadi, wajar jika si pelayan justru tersentak saat mantan tentara ini menunjukkan senyuman ramah.

Baru saja si pelayan jalan beberapa langkah. Sang ayah langsung memajukan tubuhnya, hendak berbisik pelan. Jongin juga otomatis mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang ayah yang kebetulan keduanya duduk saling berhadapan.

"Ayah rasa, pemuda tadi memperhatikanmu." Bisik sang ayah dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Jongin langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. Hendak protes tapi hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memutar kedua matanya.

"Ayolah~" keluh Jongin. "Apa saat bersamaku, semua pria jadi terlihat gay, Ayah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sediki kesal. "Hubunganku dengan Yifan juga baik-baik saja."

"Hah?"

"Aku masih ingat kau melakukan hal itu untuk menghiburku karena aku putus dengan Chunying-Ge," Jongin tersenyum kecil saat ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum kering. "Jika Ayah tidak setuju, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Dan kemudian, semua orang akan menyalahkan Ayah ketika kau berubah jadi murung," sang Ayah tidak bisa menghentikan ucapannya pada saat pelayan menaruh pesanan. "Ayah hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kau harus menanggung semua akibatnya," ayahnya menyesap teh hijau pahit pesanan Jongin. "Kekasihmu sudah sangat matang dan terlalu tua untuk menjalani hubungan main-main ala remaja beranjak dewasa."

"Maksud Ayah aku hanya main-main?" Jongin sedikit tersinggung.

"Oh, jadi hubungan kalian ini serius?" anehnya yang kaget bukan hanya Jongin tetapi juga si pelayan. "Kau siap menikah dengannya?"

"Apa?" Jujur Jongin tidak berpikir sejauh itu. "Ayah sudah bilang, umur kekasihmu sudah bukan umur untuk bermain-main dengan seorang remaja macam kau ini," tapi kemudian sang ayah mengakat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum miring. "Kecuali kekasihmu memang bukan tipe orang yang suka menjalani hubungan serius dengan siapa pun."

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar terdiam. Tangannya menyendokkan makanan dengan tepat, dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Namun mulutnya sulit sekali menelan makanan yang sudah begitu lembut karena ia kunyah terlalu lama. Saat Jongin mendongkkan kepalanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Meski entah apa yang akan ia katakan. Sang ayah justru mencegah Jongin untuk memberikan alasan tidak masuk akal.

"Oleh karena itu, Ayah ingin kau berpikir ulang dengan hubunganmu."

ILYD

Yifan dengan sengaja mencumbu dengan mengecup perpotongan leher Jongin. Selalu, Jongin akan mendesah dengan pelan. Suara lirih itu selalu saja membuat Yifan terangsang dengan sangat. Yifan suka saat tangan Jongin masuk ke dalam setiap helai rambutnya. Seolah meminta untuk disetubuhi.

Jadi tanpa sungkan sama sekali tangan Yifan mengusup ke pangkal paha Jongin yang masih mengenakan celana. Kini gantian Jongin yang mengecup perpotongan leher Yifan. Dan saat lidah Jongin menjilat area dibawah telinga kekasihnya itu. Yifan dengan senyuman kecilnya meremas pangkal paha Jongin.

Namun untuk kali ini, Jongin meghentikan aktivitasnya karena teringat perkataan ayahnya semalam. Dan Yifan jelas langsung menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya. Tapi Jongin keburu keluar dari kamar Yifan dan turun menuju dapur. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang menonton film dari situs Netflix.

"Mau nonton bersama?" Sehun menawarkan saat Jongin mengambil gelas.

Tunggu, benar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Hubungannya dengan Yifan dan Sehun sedikit janggal. Sebenarnya Jongin penasaran, apa Sehun tidak keberatan jika ia menginap di rumahnya ini. Karena dulu, jika ia menginap, Jongin akan tidur di kamar Sehun dan pulang sebelum sarapan karena tidak mau bertemu dengan Yifan. Sekarang, jika ia menginap di sini. Ia akan tidur di kamar ayahnya. Bahkan jika ia begitu mencintai ibunya ia tidak akan mengizinkan Sehun untuk berhubungan dengan ibunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan yang menemukan Jongin malah memandang Sehun sambil memegang gelas kosong.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin sambil menarik pintu lemari es. Mengambil air yang cukup dingin untuk mendinginkan otaknya. "Sebenarnya Ayahku memintaku untuk memikirkan sesuatu," pada akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk mengungkapkan kegalauannya. "Apa hubungan yang kita jalani itu serius atau hanya main-main saja."

"Kenapa Ayahmu menanyakan hal itu?"

"Dulu saat aku putus dengan Chunying-ge, ayahku merupakan salah satu orang yang selalu disampingku," Jongin ingat, bahkan ayahnya ini yang menginzinkan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam komunitas garapan Yifan, Luhan dan Suho. "Ayahku tahu bagaimana terpuruknya aku hingga akhirnya aku bisa melupakannya," Jongin berusaha mengatakannya dengan hati-hati. "Bisa jadi ayahku tidak mau melihat anaknya patah hati lagi."

"Sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk melamarmu setelah kau lulus."

"Hah?"

"NO! BIG NO!" Sehun berteriak dengan keras. Mereka berdua kira Sehun tengah menonton ternyata diam-diam mencuri dengar. "Apa Ayah gila?!"

"Tidak, ayah masih waras." Kini gantian Yifan yang tampak bingung dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba meloncat dari sofa untuk mendatanginya. "Kenapa kau harus sekaget itu, bukankah kau juga yang memintaku untuk berkencan dengan sahabatmu ini?"

"Ya, hanya sebatas berkencan tidak sampai sejauh itu!" bantah Sehun dengan nada tidak setuju yang begitu kentara. "Jongin itu temanku, masa ayah mau merubah status Jongin yang awalnya menjadi sahabatku menjadi ayahku juga?" Sehun bahkan tertawa dengan nada tidak habis pikir. Bahkan mengusap surainya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian akan berkembang sejauh ini."

Jongin cukup terkejut sebenarnya. Namun ia juga hanya bisa mewajarkan. Dulu, ia juga berpikir bahwa jawaban Sehun sedikit janggal. Ketika Sehun bilang, ia tidak bisa menggantikan posisi ibunya. Tidak, demi Tuhan, ia tidak sakit hati dengan perkataan Sehun sama sekali. Hanya saja, ia baru sadar jika Sehun berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Yifan tidak akan berjalan lama. Oleh karena itu saat Sehun tahu jika hubungan Yifan dan Jongin sempat renggang, reaksi yang ditunjukkan tidak terlalu terkejut sama sekali.

Yifan bisa mengotrol suaranya dengan begitu tenang. "Mana mungkin Ayah tega mempermainkan perasaan sahabat anak Ayah sendiri," Yifan kini menatap Sehun dengan lekat meminta sebuah keputusan. "Ayah sudah bilang, jika pada akhirnya kau tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Jongin, Ayah akan mundur."

Sehun menatap Jongin yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kenapa Jongin bisa mengangguk seyakin itu? Karena apa yang Yifan katakan sama persis seperti yang ia katakan pada ayahnya sendiri. Ketika keluarga sendiri tidak setuju, bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hubungannya ini? Kawin lari? Yang benar saja.

"Apa kau akan menerima lamaran ayahku?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya pada Jongin.

"Mungkin tidak secepat itu," Jongin menjawab dengan penuh pertimbangan sambil menatap Yifan yang mengangguk pelan. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjalin hubungan resmi seperti itu," Jongin kini menatap Sehun dengan lekat. "Ini pertanyaanku sejak awal ketika aku mencoba menerima tawaran ayahmu, apa kau tidak keberatan sama sekali ketika hubungan kita menjadi sangat janggal?"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama.

"Dan kau bilang, mau bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi ibumu," Jongin terkejut melihat reaksi Sehun yang tampak tersentak. "Aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali," Jongin sadar dengan raut wajah Sehun yang merasa bersalah. "Kau benar akan fakta itu, mau sampai kapan pun aku itu sahabatmu―" Jongin kini menatap Yifan yang tampak dilemma. Jongin yakin, meski Sehun tidak mengizinkan ayahnya menikahi temannya sendiri. Yifan akan melakukan segala cara agar Jongin tetap disisinya. "―sahabat yang menyukai dan menjalin hubungan dengan Ayahmu."

Jongin entah kenapa tersenyum dengan atmosfer yang terasa canggung ini. Hubungannya kali ini benar-benar rumit, serumit pola switter yang selalu ibunya buat dengan benang wol. Namun suara dering handphone Yifan membuat mereka bertiga bisa bernafas dengan lebih leluasa.

"Luis?" ucap Yifan yang anehnya malah membuat Jongin justru bernafas lega. Padahalnya ia akan kesal setengah mati.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah," Sehun menghela nafas sambil bersandar di cabinet kayu berisi piring dan cangkir. "Jujur saja, biasanya aku sangat keberatan jika Ayah membawa kekasihnya ke rumah," Suhun menujuk Jongin dari bawah hingga atas. "Tapi lihat, aku biasa saja saat melihatmu dan tidak keberatan sama sekali saat kau tidur di kamar ayahku."

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Jongin justru kaget setengah mati.

"Karena dia ayahku dan kau itu sahabatku," Sehun mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Kalian tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh saat di rumah mengingat aku ada disini," Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya kalian tidak akan menimbulkan suara aneh."

"Tidak.. tidak.." Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kita tidak pernah melakukannya disini." Jongin kemudian menatap lekat Sehun. "Kau benar-benar aneh."

"Aneh karena menentang pernikahan kalian?"

"Bukan," Jongin tertawa hanya karena mendengar kata pernikahan. Hubungannya dengan Yifan tidak sejauh itu. "Kenapa kau bersikap biasa saja?" Jongin ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak dulu. "Kau pasti sadar, jika aku berpacaran dengan ayahmu, berarti kami akan berbagi pelukan, ciuman dan lebih dari itu semua bahkan," Jongin kini menaruh gelasnya tepat disamping Sehun. Dan Sehun dengan santainya meminum sisa air di dalamnya. "Bukankah sedikit menjijikan ketika mebayangkan temanmu sendiri berciuman dengan ayahmu?"

"Kau benar," Sehun menatap gelas yang kini sudah kosong, hanya berisi beberapa tetes air yang tidak terminum. "Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu," sebenarnya Sehun pernah tidak sengaja menemukan sang ayah dan Jongin berbagi saliva di gazebo taman. "Tapi Jongin, berkencan dan menikah itu bukankah hal yang berbeda?"

"Sangat berbeda." Jongin sepakat dengan perkataan Sehun. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpisah dengan Ayahmu." Kali Jongin menatap lekat Sehun yang dengan terang-terangan menilai perkataan Jongin.

Yifan yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Luis. Mendapatkan Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan sambil tersenyum tipis. Yifan rasa mereka bedua seperti sedang berdebat dengan sebuah telepati.

.ILYD.

.

.

.

 **Bedroom Warfare** **/ END**

 **TBC**

Serius, ngakak pas ada yang komen nanyain update ini fanfic di wattpad. Dikirain dah pada lupa ma fanfic satu ini. I'm so sorry but I love you. Saya tahu ini lama banget, astagah. Ya alesannya apa lagi selain sibuk sama kerjaan. Dan sialnya, saya juga belum dapet plot yang pas buat namatin ini fanfic. Kan saya juga pengen bikin side story dari si Kyungsoo yang diam-diam saya bikin dia teraniaya dengan sangat. Huft..


	18. Chapter 18

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 17: Vow**

"Itu yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau meninggalkanku." Yifan dengan terang-terangan menunjuk Luhan yang tampak tak bernyawa.

Ini bukan waktunya berkumpul, tapi Yifan meminta Jongin untuk datang ke komunitas. Hanya ada suara lagu sayup-sayup yang memutas secara otomatis. Seorang bartender yang tampak sibuk mengelap gelas yang masih terlihat bersih. Tapi yang paling mengkhawatirkan memang Luhan. Pria baruh baya ini meminum beernya sambil menatap layar laptop. Puntung rokok berserakan, benar-benar penampilan yang tidak layak untuk dilihat. Rambut lepek, janggut dan kumis tipis yang tak terurus, padahal ini baru dua hari. Ya, dua hari sejak Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja dengan pria lain.

"Kau melacak Kyungsoo?" seru Jongin dengan terkejut. Karena Jongin tahu handphone Kyungsoo tidak aktif sama sekali.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengaktifkan kamera handphone miliknya," Luhan menunjuk titik biru untuk Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku rasa kamera si titik hitam akan lebih berguna."

"Kau gila?!" teriak Jongin dengan keras.

Namun terlambat, Luhan dengan mudah mengaktifkan handphone milik seseorang yang bersimbol hitam. Dan Jongin bisa melihat, Kyungsoo tidur disamping pria itu berkat pantulan dari cermin. Awalnya Jongin terkejut, namun setelah dilihat mereka berdua hanya tidur di satu kasur dengan pakaian lengkap. Kyungsoo tertidur nampak memunggungi pria satunya sibuk dengan handphonennya. Dan kini pria itu tampak menggerakan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk bangun. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan yang dilanda frustasi.

"Mantanmu benar-benar brengsek." Geram Luhan sambil meremas rokoknya yang masih menyala.

"Tidak, kau salah paham," Jongin buru-buru meluruskan. "Ya, mantanku memang brengsek, tapi aku rasa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin menjalankan hubungan macam ini." Yap, si tiitk hitam itu adalah Chanyeol.

Terutama Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir kau dan Yifan merupakan pasangan paling tidak memungkinkan di dunia ini." Luhan membantah dengan cara yang tepat.

"Tapi ini Kyungsoo!" Bantah Jongin dengan keras.

Terlambat, Luhan sudah keburu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan laptopnya yang super canggih di pangkuan Jongin.

"Rapihkan dirimu, sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo!" teriak Yifan yang tentu terdengar oleh Luhan.

Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar. Dan tidur memunggungi Kyungsoo. Kan, apa Jongin bilang.

"Kau khawatir Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersama?" Yifan menatap waswas Jongin yang terus menatap layar. Mau bagaimana pun, Chanyeol merupakan orang yang pernah disukai Jongin. Wajar jika Yifan sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, mereka memang punya hubungan yang cukup unik," Jongin jadi ingat Jongdae bilang, ia menemukan Chanyeol tidur di kamar Kyungsoo dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan ya, dia hanya tidur tidak melakukan apa pun. "Mereka teman yang baik." Ucap Jongin tepat saat laptop Luhan mati begitu saja.

"Dan kau berpikir kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya memiliki hubungan sebatas itu?" Yifan langsung mengambil laptop yang ada di pangkuan Jongin.

"Karena Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah jatuh hati seperti aku."

Jongin melirik Yifan yang justru menaikan sebelah alisnya. Terkejut dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Oke, selain ini aku ingin membicarakn sesuatu yang lebih penting," Yifan menatap kesekeliling, hanya ada mereka berdua, bartender dan satu pelayan yang sibuk menyapu. "Lebih baik di apartemenku saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau berbicara pada Ayahku tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" Jongin berteriak dengan nada murka. "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu di belakangku!"

"Kenapa aku terdengar seperti suami yang kepergok selingkuh?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada heran. "Aku rasa lebih baik memang berbicara langsung dengan Ayahmu."

"Rasanya sama!" seru Jongin dengan kesal. "Aku seperti sedang dikhianati."

"Jangan berlebihan." Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Ish, ayahnya juga tidak berkomentar apa pun pula. Gimana Jongin tidak panik?

"Kyungsoo juga sama saja!" Jongin jadi kesal bukan main. Orang kesal kan suka terbawa suasan dan mengaitkan semua hal. Tolong maklumi Jongin. "Dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia dia bersama Chanyeol selama itu," Jongin menatap Yifan seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis. Belum lagi, Kyungsoo melewatkan ujian prakteknya. "Kenapa kalian tidak mau menceritakan masalah kalian padaku?!."

"Hmm?"

"Kalian tahu semua masalahku!" Jongin betulan marah hingga membuat Yifan memundurkan wajahnya. "Mulai dari Chanyeol, matan istrinya sampai aku pernah putus denganmu!" Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen Yifan. "Kenapa kalian justru lebih suka menutupi masalah kalian dariku?"

"Apa kamu pernah bertanya?" Yifan memberikan segelas air dingin untuk Jongin. "Apa kamu menceritakan masalahmu pada Kyungsoo begitu saja atau dia menanyakannya terlebih dahulu?" Yifan tahu, dibandingkan masalah ia berbicara langsung dengan ayah tiri Jongin. Masalah Kyungsoo lebih melukai hati Jongin.

"Mana aku berani," keluh Jongin pelan. "Aku takut," Jongin memainkan jari-jarinya dengan resah. "Belum lagi aku merebutmu darinya."

"Oh?" Yifan tertawa pelan.

Melihat Yifan yang tertawa macam itu, membuat Jongin mengembang kempiskan hidungnya. "Senang menjadi orang yang direbutkan oleh dua mahasiswa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Bisa-bisanya kami menyukai om-om macam kau ini, Ge."

"Aku tampan mau bagimana lagi?" Yifan mengangkat bahunya sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha bersikap imut tapi tidak berhasil. "Lagi pula dia sudah punya Luhan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau lupa?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada pura-pura kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan cara yang cukup dramatis. "Tadi kan kau lihat sendiri Luhan pergi dengan terburu-buru," ulang Yifan yang malah membuat Jongin semakin kesal. "Luhan takut, kalau Kyungsoo pindah ke hati yang salah."

"Mana mungkin." Keluh Jongin kesal.

"Mungkin saja, lagi pula orang patah hati bisa melakukan apa pun yang tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang seperti itu," Jongin menatap Yifan dengan tidak suka. "Dia selalu memikirkan semua konsekuensi yang akan dia dapatkan," Jongin entah kenapa lebih tertarik akan fakta lain. "Wah! Aku iri dengan Kyungsoo."

"Karena dia bersama Chanyeol?"

"Ish!" Jongin beneran dongkol. "Aku pergi ke Australia yang menyusulku malah mantanku, Kyungsoo pergi bersama orang lain, Luhan-Ge tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mencarinya."

"Kau berharap aku datang mendatangmu?" Yifan malah semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Jongin.

"Tidak juga sih," Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Aku malah sudah menyerah."

"Dan bermaksud kembali pada Chanyeol?"

"Apa kau gila?!" Jongin bertanya dengan nada kasar. Dan kenapa Yifan selalu menggunakan nama Chanyeol untuk memanas-manasi diri sendiri. Heran Jongin tuh..

"Wah, kekasihku ternyata bisa sekasar ini," Yifan langsung berdiri saat Jongin bersiap-siap mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mau Yifan dengar. "Jangan bilang putus! Awas saja!"

"Aku belum mengatakan apa pun!"

"Ha! Aku tahu, itu satu-satunya senjatamu!"

Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang. Dan Jongin jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Ge!" panggil Jongin tiba-tiba.

"APA?!" bentak Yifan.

"Galak!" seru Jongin dengan kesal. "Ayahku bilang apa?" Kan harusnya membahasa ini kenapa malah melebar jadi ke Kyungsoo.

"Terserah kau."

"Hah?"

"Kau yang aku lamar, jadi harunya kau yang menjawab setuju atau tidak, bukan ayahmu." Yifan mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai.

Ekspresi santai Yifan membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Gege punya kepercayaan diri yang besar rupanya."

"Aku menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukaiku," Yifan mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. "Apa aku masih harus khawatir?"

"Iya," jawab Jongin dengan senyuman tipis tapi mengancam. "Kau melupakan anakmu sendiri," Jongin langsung berkata dengan cepat sebelum Yifan salah paham untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Yifan mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat, Yifan jadi terbawa kebiasaan Jongin. "Aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal ini apalagi bertengkar,"

Ekspresi Jongin saat ini seperti mahasiswa yang dipaksa mengerjakan kuis dadakan.

"Apartemenmu itu apa memang fungsinya hanya untuk love hotel?" Jongin bertanya sambil mendekati Yifan yang memintanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau itu protes tapi nurut untuk datang kepadaku."

Jongin duduk di samping Yifan memang. Tapi hanya menyampirkan kedua kakinya ke atas paha Yifan. Tidak benar-benar untuk duduk di pangkuan Yifan. Meski dengan sangat mudahnya, Yifan mengangkat tubuh Jongin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayahmu mendatangi ayahku." Jongin menatap Sehun yang baru saja menelan mie pangsitnya. Ini mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi sumpit Sehun sampai bergelinding ke meja sebelahnya karena tangannya mendadak lemas.

Saking takutnya, Jongin malah memperhatikan sumpit Sehun yang hampir terinjak oleh pelayan yang ingin mengantarkan pesanan. Tapi saat melirik ia malah menemukan Sehun yang melongo. Jongin ingin tertawa tapi ia tahu bukan saatnya menertawakan ekspresi Sehun yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Melihat ayahku yang baik-baik saja, apa ayahmu menyutujuinya?" Sehun berkata sambil berdeham pelan. Berusaha untuk menguasai rasa terkejut.

"Ayahku bilang, terserah aku." Jongin mentapa Sehun dengan waswas.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, biarkan aku berpikir." Sehun menatap Jongin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. "Sepertinya kau tahu, apa keputusanku." Sehun menatap Jongin yang tengah menambahkan merica.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini?" Sehun masih menatap Jongin yang menambah merica. "Mau sepedas apa miemu?"

"Oh!" Jongin menghentikan tangannya.

Sehun tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Jongin hanya mencoba menutupi kegugupannya ternyata. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat melihat reaksi Jongin yang memakan pangsitnya.

"Kau akan menerima ayahku?" Sehun pada akhirnya menanyakannya. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa jawaban Jongin.

"Aku yakin, kau tahu apa jawabanku," Jongin pada akhirnya memesan pangsit yang baru. "Setelah melihat sisi positif dan sisi negatifnya, aku rasa aku siap menanggung sisi negatif, toh aku sudah berpengalaman."

"Kau yakin?" Sehun kembali bertanya. "Menanggung resiko sebagai gay dan menikah dengan ayah dari teman sendiri itu berbeda," Sehun menatap tajam Jongin yang baru saja menerima mie pangsitnya dengan berhati-hati. "Saat kau menikah dengan ayahku, kau mungkin akan mendapatkan penolakan dari kelompokmu yang sesama gay."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Jongin mengenggam sumpitnya dengan keras.

"Tapi kau yakin dengan ayahku?" mungkin Sehun tidak sadar, tapi Sehun selalu mananyakan hal ini pada Jongin.

"Yakin."

Yifan mungkin tampak egois tapi Jongin tahu, pria itu menyayanginya dengan sangat. Jongin rasa melihat tingkah Yifan yang sempat sedikit gila dengan setiap hari menemuinya, mengantar jemput dirinya. Rasanya Jongin tahu bagaimana perasaan Yifan terhadap lelaki yang masih sibuk di bangku kuliah.

"Oh, aku takut kau salah paham," Jongin tiba-tiba menatap Sehun depan tegas. "Masa mudaku masih panjang." Jongin tersenyum tipis yang malah membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Sehun," Jongin berkata saat Yifan mengenakan jaket kulit andalannya. "Tentang kau mendatangi ayahku." Reaksi Yifan benar-benar tidak terprediksi oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Yifan bertanya sambil duduk dengan lemas di ranjang.

"Ku pikir kau sudah memberitahunya," Jongin sebenarnya tahu Yifan pasti tidak berani mengatakan hal macam ini pada anaknya sendiri. "Kalau aku mengajakmu, kau akan membuatnya makin tertekan," Yang ini hanya bualan Jongin. Tapi kan bisa jadi, Sehun tidak enak pada Yifan. "Dia masih temanku."

"Aku tidak tahu jika akan serumit ini."

"Lebih mudah jika kau menikah dengan orang yang umurnya tidak terlampau jauh memang." Jongin sebenarnya hanya mengungkapkan pemikiran sesaatnya saja. Tidak bermaksud memancing atau memanas-manasi Yifan.

Tapi Yifan langsung menarik tubuh Jongin dan mencekram kedua lengan Jongin. Cengkramannya cukup keras hingga membuat Jongin meringis. Oh, Jongin baru sadar ia baru saja membuat kesalahan yang tidak disengaja.

"Itu hanya spontanitas, tidak berarti apa pun," Jongin buru-buru meluruskan keadaan. Bisa gawat jika Yifan mengira Jongin meminta putus. Serius deh, kenapa Yifan selalu berpikiran ia akan mengancam dan meminta Yifan untuk putus. "Tenang, dan kita perlu ke komunitas, aku perlu berbicara pada Kyungsoo."

"Kau mencoba melarikan diri?" Yifan menatap tajam Jongin dengan cara yang membuat Jongin merinding.

"Oh, apa kita akan memulai pertengkaran baru lagi?" Jongin bertanya dengan memelas. "Kita hanya bertemu di hari sabtu dan minggu, apa tidak keterlaluan kita menghabiskan dua hari itu dengan bertengkar?" Jongin dengan segala keahliannya merangkai kata-kata hanya membuat Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kau harus menjelaskan padaku, kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu pada Sehun?" kali ini Yifan menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin melihat reaksi Sehun," Jongin menatap Yifan yang tampak tidak percaya. "Dia pasti tahu aku tidak akan menolakmu, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya saat tahu ayahnya benar-benar serius."

"Kau tidak akan menolakku?" Yifan menunjukkan wajah serius yang berlebihan.

"Masa aku menolak CEO?" Jongin bercanda dan Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Celetukkan Jongin setidaknya membuat suasana keduanya sedikit lebih santai.

"Bagaimana usaha lilinmu?" tiba-tiba Yifan mengubah topik pembicaraan yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Kau sudah lama tidak mendiskusikannya denganku."

"Minggu lalu kami mengerjakan pesanan untuk souvenir pernikahan," Jongin mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Kita bisa mendiskusikannya di jalan." Jongin menarik lengan Yifan untuk beranjak berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Otaknya terus memproses dengan semua informasi yang mengejutkan. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu Chanyeol sering mendatangi Kyungsoo. Tapi mendengar langsung ceritanya dari Kyungsoo kalau Chanyeol datang saat mabuk. Dan karena itu juga kemudian mereka menjadi lumayan dekat. Hingga Chanyeol juga yang menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk pindah jurusan. Sekarang, Chanyeol juga yang membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Saking terkejutnya, aku sampai bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa." Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau terkejut karena aku dekat dengan mantanmu atau karena aku bersama Luhan?"

"Dua-duanya, tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi dengan fakta, kau bisa bersama Luhan berkat Chanyeol," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak tersenyum simpul. "Aku sedikit cemburu pada Chanyeol."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya membantuku tapi kau malah membuatku patah hati?" Candaan Kyungsoo benar-benar satir hingga membuat Jongin meringis. "Aku dengar Yifan melamarmu."

"Belum," jawab Jongin pelan. Ah ya, Jongin baru sadar, Kyungsoo tahu segala hal tentang Jongin karena Kyungsoo bertanya terlebih dahulu. Dan manusia ini pandai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan Luhan-Ge?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ganjil sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah bersama Yifan dan Suho. Dan membuat Jongin refleks menatap tiga serangkai tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa." Kyungsoo menggarukkan tengkuknya dengan grogi.

"Sangat terlihat jelas." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengambil gelas beernya. "Tapi itu wajar."

"Kau dan Yifan-Ge, pada awalnya seperti apa?" Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa Kyungsoo cukup imut. Namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengangkat jari telunjuk dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Kita disadap." Ucap Kyungsoo meski hanya dengan gerakan bibir saja.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Luhan yang tengah memasang earphone.

"Apa ini tidak sedikit keterlaluan?" Jongin bertanya dengan terkejut.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. Kyungsoo bahkan meminta Jongin untuk membuka aplikasi game yang biasa mereka mainkan. Kyungsoo kini tampak sibuk mengetik sesuatu di kolom chat pribadi yang langsung tersambung dengan akun Jongin.

'Ini cara kami berkomunikasi tanpa takut disadap.' Kyungsoo menaikan kedua alisnya pada Jongin.

Jongin memang pernah dengar sih, kalau sekelompok teroris memanfaatkan fitur chat dalam game untuk saling berkomunikasi. Oleh karena itu, mereka sangat sulit dilacak. Dan ia tidak menyangka menemukan temannya sendiri melakukan hal yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menyerahkan satu sendok berbahan logam pada ayahnya yang tengah menonton berita sore. Bermaksud menawarkan es krim yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Yifan. Ini bukan hadiah tapi memang hasil palakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba ingin es krim coklat.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya karena ayahnya terus memandang Jongin dengan tatapan meresahkan.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus kuliah?" tanpa prolog apalagi basa-basi tiba-tiba sang ayah membuka obrolan yang cukup berat. Seberat berita mengenai pendemo di Hong Kong.

"Aku memiliki beberapa opsi, tapi aku rasa aku akan memilih opsi untuk magang di tempat ayah sekalian mencari beasiswa S2." Jongin menyuapkan es krimnya saat sang ayah tampak tertegun pelan. "Oh, bukankah ayah yang bilang, aku harus membantumu untuk mengelola perusahaan?" Jongin mengerutkan dahi namun sedetik kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat ayahnya ini menghela nafas sambil menyendok es krim miliknya.

"Aku pikir kau akan memilih langsung menikah." Sang ayah kini melirik pelan Jongin sambil memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim.

"Ya ampun," keluh Jongin dengan pelan. "Aku mungkin memang tidak menolaknya tapi bukan berarti langsung menerima lamarannya." Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Kenapa Tuan Wu itu langsung menemui Ayah?"

"Kenapa Tuan Zhang ini baru cerita sekarang?" ini sudah lewat dari dua minggu lebih setelah Yifan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan ayah tirinya ini. "Apa yang Ayah khawatirkan?"

"Coba kalau kau jadi Ayah memangnya kau tidak khawatir?" Nah ini, Jongin sering membalikkan pertanyaan macam ini berkat sang ayah.

Dan Jongin hanya menjawab dengan ringisan.

Berita tentang perampokan membuat keduanya langsung fokus ke arah layar kaca. Hingga suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Kemungkinan, kakaknya baru saja pulang dari kantor. Namun anehnya, ia mendengar dua langkah kaki.

"Sabtu ini aku tidak bertugas," suara Yixing terdengar cukup keras dari arah ruang tamu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, anggota kepolisian memiliki interval waktu yang berbeda dibandingkan pegawai biasa," Yixing tampak berjalan berdampingan dengan Suho yang tampak mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi bukan berarti semua anggotanya harus bekerja 24 jam."

Suho hanya tampak tersenyum sambil mencolek pelan hidung Yixing. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dua manusia ini tidak sadar tengah menunjukkan sisi manis dihadapan dua pria yang berbagi seember kecil es krim coklat ditemani acara berita kriminal. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat menemukan sang ayah yang mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dengan dahi berkerut sang ayah menatap Jongin yang tampah menahan tertawa.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Ulang Jongin sambil mencolek hidung sang ayah. Hingga membuat Suho dan Yixing terperanjat kaget. Reaksi berlebihan Yixing dan Suho justru membuat Jongin dan sang Ayah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Duh, merinding." Sindir sang ayah sambil melewati Yixing dan Suho, pura-pura pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Mau es krim?" tawar Jongin sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Namun Yixing dan Suho tidak memperdulikan tawaran sarat akan ejekan Jongin. Justru keduanya melakukan hal yang sama, mengeluh pelan sambil menepuk jidat berulang kali.

"Aku rasa seharusnya kalian segera menikah." Jongin memberikan saran satir yang selalu membuat Suho dan Yixing memulai perdebatan baru.

 **.ILYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vow/END**

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**I LOVE YOUR DAD**

 **WU YIFAN X** **KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan tentang sugar dady apalagi pedofil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1** **9** **:** **Fuck Me Harder**

Yifan baru saja melepas lengan kancing kemejanya. Saat mendengar pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Pertanda ada seseorang yang masuk. Hanya ia dan kekasihnya yang tahu password apartemen ini. Jadi ia bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

"Yifan!" panggilan tanpa kata Gege cukup membuat Yifan terkejut.

Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat pemuda itu melepas tas ranselnya dengan begitu saja. Yifan berani bertaruh, ada laptop di tas merah maroon itu. Jongin berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Senyuman pemuda itu menyenangkan tapi satu tindakan tak terduga membuat Yifan terperangah.

Jongin melumat bibir Yifan dengan dalam, respon Yifan untuk membalas terlalu lambat. Karena Jongin keburu melepas lumatannya dan berkata.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Ya, aku juga." Kali ini respon Yifan datang dengan tepat disetai senyuan hangat.

Yifan tersenyum saat Jongin kembali berinisatif untuk melumat bibirnya kembali. Dan tentu saja Yifan membalasnya dengan senang hati. Meski ia tahu, Jongin tidak pernah memintanya duluan.

"Kau habis menonton blue film dengan temanmu?" Yifan bertanya saat bibir Jongin kini beralih ke leher Yifan.

"Tidak." Jongin kembali melumat bibir bawah Yifan. Mengigit kecil bibir tebal Yifan sambil membantu pria paruh baya itu menyelesaikan acara membuka kancing kemeja birunya. "Apa perlu alasan?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus otot perut kekasihnya yang selalu tampak mengagumkan.

Jujur saja, Yifan tidak masalah jika Jongin ingin lebih mendominasi. Dia menikmatinya dengan senang hati. Belum lagi, saat usahanya di gym dikagumi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Jongin kini mengecupi dada bidang Yifan dan bergerak lambat menuju abs yang menjadi kebanggaan Yifan. Sulit loh membuatnya.

Yifan sengaja mengangkat dagu Jongin. Saat pemuda itu tengah berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang tidak berhenti berusaha membuka ikat pinggang Yifan. Senyuman itu kembali Jongin tunjukan. Dan ibu jari Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusap bibir tebal Jongin.

"Apa kau salah meminum obat?" Yifan yakin Jongin mengerti obat yang ia maksud.

"Oh, apa kau pikir aku memilikinya?" Jongin malah berbalik bertanya dan membuat Yifan gemas.

Yifan tidak suka jika pertanyaannya dijawab dengan pertanyaan. Jadi Yifan memasukkan ibu jarinya ke mulut Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin dengan begitu santainya menjilat pelan ibu jari Yifan. Dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Lidah Jongin makin lama makin pintar saja.

"Aku tadi sedang memikirkanmu, aku merindukanmu dan mengingikanmu," Ucapan Jongin benar-benar manis, Yifan sampai tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Ternyata aku tidak hanya merindukanmu, tapi dia juga," Jongin dengan senyuman khasnya saat menggoda Yifan dengan meremas alat vitalnya. "Boleh?"

Yifan tertawa karena Jongin meminta izin. Yifan menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali tertawa saat Jongin berkata. 'Terimakasih.'

Yifan gila akan pujian. Dan Jongin memiliki mulut yang manis. Jadi saat Jongin memuji penisnya, reaksinya tidak bisa dicegah. Penisnya mulai mengeras.

"Dia mengagumkan." ucapan Jongin seolah penis Yifan itu orang ketiga setelah Yifan dan Jongin yang berada di kamarnya.

Jongin memasukkan penis Yifan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa ragu. Jongin bahkan dengan berani menatap Yifan yang terengah. Kedua tangan Jongin berada di pinggang Yifan. Dan membiarkan pinggang Yifan bergerak.

Jongin benar-benar tidak melepaskan tatapannya ke arah Yifan. Bahkan saat tangannya kini menggantikan mulutnya untuk mengurut penis Yifan. Jongin lebih memilih membuang rasa malunya karena ia suka melihat Yifan terengah dan mendesah karenanya.

Saat penis Yifan benar-benar mengeras. Dan Jongin juga menemukan kulit putih Yifan berubah menjadi kemerahan. Dalam keadaan macam ini, Jongin justru beranjak berdiri. Menanggalkan semua pakaiannya tanpa terkecuali. Jongin suka dengan perubahan tatapan Yifan yang kini penuh dengan gairah. Kalau Yifan itu jelmaan manusi serigala. Mungkin ia sekarang sudah memohon untuk dihamili.

Jongin tahu dimana letak benda yang biasa mereka gunakan. Ia berjalan ke arah laci dan melemparkan benda berwarna biru. Yifan menangkapnya dengan tepat.

"Tolong bantu aku," Jongin tersenyum saat Yifan tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau bersemangat, tapi jangan sakiti aku." Jongin mengatakannya sambil menungging diatas ranjang Yifan.

Jongin mendesis nikmat saat benda biru itu mengeluarkan jel dan mengenai lubang anusnya. Jari-jari Yifan selalu tahu cara untuk melebarkan lubangnya. Yifan menatap punggung Jongin yang mengkilap. Keringat Jongin selalu menetes dengan deras saat Yifan melakukan aktifitas macam ini.

"Katakan jika sakit," Yifan juga tidak setega itu pada Jongin. Jari ketiga Yifan membuat tubuh Jongin menggelinjang. Desahan Jongin juga terdengar sedikit menyakitkan. "Baiklah aku akan berhenti menggodamu." Dengan sengaja jari tengah Yifan menyentuh titik erotis Jongin.

Jongin langsung memegang erat pergelangan tangan Yifan yang tengah menggoda lubang anal Jongin. Selalu Jongin selalu melakukan hal ini.

"Aku tidak mau keluar karena tanganmu." Jongin berkata sambil berusaha melepaskan jari-jari Yifan.

Kali ini Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Jongin yang menungging. Yifan juga sempat mengecup pelan bibir Jongin yang akhirnya malah menjadi lumatan yang cukup panjang.

"Kau yang memegang kendali." Yifan menyerahkan si benda biru itu pada Jongin yang beranjak duduk.

Jongin duduk mengangkang dikedua paha Yifan. Lubang analnya berkedut dengan tidak nyaman. Tapi ia harus melimuri jel dingin itu di seluruh penis Yifan. Ia tidak suka rasa sakit. Yifan mendesis saat kedua tangan Jongin bergerak untuk meratakan gel dingin.

Paha Jongin gemetaran menahan gairah. Yifan sampai mengelus kedua paha Jongin dengan lembut.

"Tenang.." Yifan berkata dengan lembut saat tangan Jongin mengarahkan penis Yifan menuju anusnya.

Yifan ikut mendesah saat Jongin sengaja memposisikan kedua tangannya sajajar dengan pergelangan kaki Yifan. Posisi itu membuat Yifan bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas dan tanpa sengaja menaikan pinggulnya untuk membantu Jongin.

"Wow!" seru Jongin saat penis Yifan tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan g-spotnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Yifan bertanya karena melihat ekspresi Jongin.

Jongin mengigit bibit bawahnya. Ia suka sensasi setiap penis Yifan menggesek kulit dalam anusnya yang gatal. Oh, dia bisa juga berubah menjadi binal jika berhadapan dengan manusia seperti Yifan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" suara Yifan berubah menjadi sedikit tegas dan menuntut. Yifan bahkan sampai meremas pinggang Jongin yang tengah sibuk bergerak.

"Ya.." Jongin berusaha menjawab diantara desahannya. "Jangan!" seru Jongin saat Yifan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Apanya yang jangan?" tanya Yifan sambil meremas kedua pantat Jongin.

Yifan merubah posisi keduanya. Kini Jongin yang di bawah dengan tangan mengalungi leher Yifan. Pria paruh baya itu menghisap leher Jongin berbarengan dengan penisnya yang dengan cepat melesat masuk hingga membuat Jongin menjerit kesenangan.

"Apanya yang jangan?" ulang Yifan sambil mengecup bibir Jongin yang terus mengeluarkan desahan. "Aku juga ingin dipuaskan." Tuntut Yifan.

"Kau tipe orang yang tidak mudah puas," Jongin berbisik kala anusnya di bobol dengan kecepatan yang stabil. "Kau akan berhenti hanya pada saat melihatku menangis dan memohon untuk berhenti."

"Siapa tadi yang menggodaku?" Yifan tersenyum setiap Jongin membuka mulutnya namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan desahan karena Yifan keburu mempercepat gerakannya. "Jawab aku."

"Aku." Jongin kini memeluk erat leher Yifan.

Yifan kembali berbisik. "Apa kau ingin berhenti?" Yifan menunggu jawaban sebelum mempercepat gerakannya kembali.

"Tidak."

Jongin terengah saat Yifan mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat ranjangnya berderit.

"Kapan aku bisa berhenti?" Yifan sengaja memperlambat gerakannya, memberikan kesempatan untuk Jongin bisa bernafas.

"Sampai kau puas." Jongin sedikit mendorong tubuh Yifan. Berniat untuk melihat bagaimana penis Yifan yang keluar masuk ke dalam anusnya.

"Tapi aku belum puas sampai melihatmu menangis." Yifan dengan cepat melepas penisnya. Yifan hanya bercanda, tapi racauan Jongin selalu membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Buat aku menangis." Sahut Jongin dengan desahan putus asa.

Yifan menyampirkan kedua kaki Jongin di pundaknya. Membuat mahasiswa ini menggambil bantal untuk tumpuan pinggangnya.

"Kau yang memintanya." Yifan tersenyum dengan tatapan gelap.

Jongin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Meski ia sadar, kata-kata Yifan selalu menjebak. Semoga saja pantatnya tidak lecet.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa." Yifan melirik Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan boxer kebesaran milik Yifan.

"Ya, aku anggap itu pujian," celetuk Jongin yang suksea membuat Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Dinner dengan beberapa kolega." Yifan menatap setelan kemaja dan jas mahalnya. "Kau akan bermalam disini?"

"Tidak, aku rasa lebih baik aku pulang saja ke rumah," Jongin kini mengenakan celana jeans yang tadi ia pakai. "Kenapa?" karena menemukan wajah kecewa Yifan.

"Aku tadi sempat berpikir, saat pulang nanti aku bisa menemukanmu tertidur disini dan kembali memelukmu."

"Kau belum puas?" Jongin terperangah dan sampai lupa memakai kaosnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa puas," Yifan mulai dengan rayuannya padahal ia tengah memunggungi Jongin dan mengenakan jasnya. "Kau paling tahu akan hal itu." Kali ini Yifan bahkan sedikit melirik Jongin sambil mengenakan dasinya.

Jongin mendekati Yifan untuk membantu sang kekasih. Meski Jongin tahu, Yifa tidak memerlukan bantuan sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah mengerti tentang selera fashion Yifan. Tapi ia tahu arti dari semua perkataan Yifan.

"Sampai jam berapa?" Jongin bersandar di pintu lemari Yifan saat Yifan tengah merapihkan rambutnya.

"Tergantung, lancar atau tidak." Jawaban Yifan hanya membuat Jongin mengangguk.

"Dasimu, sedikit miring." Jongin menunjukkan lehernya sendiri. Serius, saat seperti ini Jongin tidak berani menganggu gugat pakaian Yifan.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk merapihkannya?" Yifan mendekatkan tubunya pada Jongin. Si mahasiswa itu hanya mengangguk dan bergerak dengan cepat. "Terimakasih." Yifan bahkan mengecup bibir Jongin.

Tapi kemudian kecupan itu berubah jadi ciuman yang lebih dalam. Jongin hanya bisa mendongakkan wajahnya, saat Yifan meraup kedua pipinya. Yifan memasukkan lidahnya dan kedua tangan Jongin mencekram tangan Yifan.

Suara bel berbunyi. Jongin refleks memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Yifan malah kembali meraup bibir Jongin. Tangan Jongin rasanya ingin mendorong tubuh Yifan. Tapi masalahnya, kini gantian Yifan yang mencekram tangan Jongin. Suara bel sekali lagi terdengar. Jongin sudah berusaha untuk berpaling bahkan menunduk, Yifannya saja yang bebal.

"Sekertarismu!" seru Jongin diantara ciuman yang berantakan. "Ge!" teriak Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gemas dengan tingkah Jongin. Yifan mencekram kepala Jongin dan mengecup dahi Jongin sebelum melepaskan pemuda yang sejak tadi memberontak.

"Aku pasti tidak akan fokus," keluh Yifan sambil menghela nafas. "Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahi tanpa bersuara hingga Yifan menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Saat suara pintu utama dibuka dan ditutuo dengan cepat. Jongin malah mulai sedikit ragu untuk pulang. Sepertinya, Jongin harus mengganti pakaiannya menjadi setelan piama.

.ILYD.

"Kau menggunakan handphone model lama?" Jongin menatap handphone Kyungsoo.

Entah kemana handphone yang biasa Kyungsoo pakai. Jongin berani bertaruh, kalau Kyungsoo tadi menelfonnya menggunakan handphone jadul ini.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan?" Jongin bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak juga," Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Ini tentang Chanyeol, mau bagaimana pun kelakuan dan tindakannya, buatku Chanyeol itu teman baikku."

Jongin mengerti sekarang, maksud Kyungsoo memintanya untuk datang.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Luhan?" Kyungsoo tampak sekali bingungnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. Kekasih atau teman? Kenapa harus ada pilihan macam itu?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyesal sama sekali menjadi kekasihnya," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berusaha menyimak dengan serius. "Tapi apa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain berarti juga memutuskan hubungan dengan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak." Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jadi aku harus bilang apa?" Kyungsoo kembali kepada pertanyaannya.

"Kalimat yang baru saja kau katakan kalau Chanyeol itu termasuk teman baikmu, kemudia pertanyaanmu tentang sebuah hubungan," Jongin menjawab dengan begitu santainya. "Kau keluarkan dan tanyakan saja semua hal yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Luhan."

"Hmm, akan aku coba." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pelan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dimana handphone biasamu?" Jongin penasaran bukan main.

"Aku tinggal di rumah, aku tidak mau Luhan mendengar percakapan kita." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat Jongin mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kalau Luhan menghubungimu?" Jongin kok jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku menggunakan dua nomor."

Kali ini Jongin sedikit lega mendengarnya. Tunggu sebentar, buat apa dia khawatir secara berlebihan dengan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sebenarnya Jongin senang dihubungi macam ini oleh Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit kangen dengan kamarnya dulu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pindah dari rumahmu?" Jongin bergumama tanpa sengaja.

"Ingin berkunjung?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tampak begitu semangat. "Kamarmu masih sama, tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru turun dari bus dan hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Suara dering handphone jadul Kyungsoo cukup mengagetkan Jongin. Seperti sudah terbiasa, Kyungsoon mengangkat panggilan itu dengan tatapan yang amat datar.

"Kenapa, ge?" suara lembut Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Tumben..

Jongin mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan sesosok orang di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Orang itu juga tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang tampak kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang, hari ini aku akan menemui Jongin," Kyongsoo menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone jadulnya. Gerakannya sama persis dengan Luhan. "Bukankah kau harus bertemu dengan kolegamu?"

"Sudah selesai." Luhan kini menatap Jongin yang terlihat bingung.

"Sepertinya lebih baik, aku.." Jongin belum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tapi Kyungsoo malah menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau mengganti handphonemu?" Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan seolah tak menganggap Jongin ada dan mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

"Tidak, aku hanya punya dua nomor di handphone yang berbeda," Kyungsoo meletakkan handphone jadulnya di hadapan Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Isyarat mata itu hanya bisa dipahami oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sebagai orang luar, Jongin memilih untuk bergerak mundur menuju halaman belakang, sambil mengangkat handphonenya.

"Aku harus menerima panggilan." Jongin tersenyum singkat sebelum berlari kecil ke kumpulan kebun sayuran kebanggan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang menghubungi handphonenya. Wu Sehun orangnya.

"Aku terjebak diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan, sepertinya mereka akan bertengkar," Jongin menjelaskan dengan nada frustasi yang hanya direspon dengan suara tawa. "Aku bingung bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari situasi macam ini," Keluh Jongin yang melirik pelan ke arah ruang tengah. "Oh! Sepertinya mereka sudah berbaikan." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Secepat itu mereka berbaikan.

Jongin hanya shock melihat pasangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang saling menautkan bibir. Ia pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi tidak sampai sejauh ini.

"Apa aku sudah bisa mematikannya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

"Bisa." Jawab Jongin sambil mencoba kembali masuk ke dalam ruang tengah.

Kini Luhan tampak duduk di sofa dan menatap Jongin dengan curiga. Kyungsoo juga tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Sampai ia mendengar suara dentingan di dapur. Jongin rasa Kyungsoo sedang membuat minuman untuk kekasihnya yang posesif.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Luhan bertanya tanpa basa basi sama sekali.

"Menurut Gege?" Jongin balik bertanya dan membuat Luhan berdecak kesal. "Kyungsoo tidak memberitahumu?" Jongin kembali bertanya namun tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari Luhan. "Lebih baik tanyakan langsung pada kekasihmu, aku tidak mau terseret ke dalam masalah kalian berdua." Jongin menunjukkan senyuman kecil yang tentu membuat Luhan menghela nafas.

"Bikin frustasi saja." Keluhan Luhan anehnya malah membuat Jongin tersinggung.

"Aku dengar, handphone model ini justru handphone paling aman dari penyadapan." Jongin mengambil handphone Kyungsoo sambil melirik Luhan.

"Kau baru saja bilang kalau kau tidak mau terseret." Luhan melipat tangannya sambil bersandar di sofa.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Jongin kembali menaruh handphone Kyungsoo saat pemiliknya datang.

"Aku harus mengirim paperku." Kyungsoo berkata sambil memberikan Luhan dan Jongin kopi hitam panas. Si manusia belo itu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Bukannya berterimakasih, Jongin malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Pertama, Jongin tidak suka kopi jadi buat apa Kyungsoo memberikannya kopi hitam? Kedua, sejak kapan Kyungsoo menyuguhkan minuman untuk Jongin?

"Apa dia marah?" Jongin bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya menyesap kopinya dengan pelan. "Apa dia mengusirku?" Jongin menggarukkan kepalanya. Ia beneran bingung.

"Kau saja tidak mengerti, apa lagi aku." Luhan bergumam pelan.

Sikap Luhan membuat Jongin tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Ge, tolong kali ini jawab dengan jujur, berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan dr Xiumin?" entah kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Dua hari."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau mencium dr Xiumin?"

"Karena dia tidak mau menolak Yifan," Luhan kini menatap Jongin dengan lirikan yang cukup tajam. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukai pria yang hobi berganti pasangan setiap malam?"

"Kau tahu setelah menyadap handphone dr Xiumin?" Jongin menanyakan hal yang tidak boleh ditanyakan. Karena pertanyaannya membuat Luhan melotot dengan tajam. "Karena itu juga kau punya krisis kepercayaan?" Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan terlarang sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan kasihan. Luhan tidak menjawab, tentu saja manusia ini tidak mau menjawab. "Tapi jika kau melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali berkencan, bukankah sedikit keterlaluan?"

"Kau sedang mengguruiku?"

"Tidak.." Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menghindari tatapan Luhan. Rasanya Jongin ingin memukul bibirnya sendiri yang kadang sulit dikontrol.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyungsoo datang di waktu yang tepat. "Oh! Aku lupa kau tidak bisa minum kopi." Kyungsoo menatap kaget cangkir yang ada di hadapan Jongin.

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang." Gumam Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menanggung tatapan Luhan yang macam pisau.

.ILYD.

Sehun yang tengah bermain video games dan Jongin yang tengah membaca buku merupakan hal yang biasa Yifan lihat dulu. Sejak mereka berdua masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, Yifan selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa mereka suka sekali melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda saat bersama?

Yifan mendekati Jongin yang selalu fokus pada bukunya. Sehun juga tidak sadar ayahnya sudah pulang dari kerja. Satu-satunya orang yang menyapa dan menyadari kehadirannya hanya Bibi Lu yang ramah. Jongin sendiri tidak menunjukkan rasa kaget sama sekali saat Yifan meraih dagunya untuk mendongak dan mengecup bibir Jongin dengan suara yang cukup berisik. Hingga membuat Sehun berdeham, karena kecupan itu sepertinya berubah menjadi ciuman yang cukup dalam dan panjang. Meski untungnya ia tidak melihat, tapi risih Sehun mendengarnya.

Yifan sendiri hanya mengusap bibir Jongin dan pergi begitu saja. Sehun menatap punggung ayahnya saat pria paruh baya itu menaiki anak tangga. Kemudian menatap Jongin yang tengah menatap Sehun. Mahasiswa berkulit pucat itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan runcingnya sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan sambil tersenyum miring.

"Terlambat untuk menyesal." Jongin tertawa dengan nada sarkas.

"Tolong ingat tempat." Keluh Sehun dengan nada risih.

"Tolong katakan itu pada ayahmu." Balas Jongin yang lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Yifan.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah sambil menghela nafas dengan keras. Ia kembali menatap layar di hadapannya sambil memasang headset yang tersambung dengan handphonenya.

"Jongin!" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. "Tolong jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh, aku lapar."

Tapi Jongin hanya menaruh telunjuknya di bibir kemudian menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan!" Seru Sehun yang disambut dengan decakan pelan oleh Jongin. "Jangan salah paham Bi." Sehun buru-buru membantu Bibi Lu yang tengah merapihkan piring, takut piringnya kembali pecah seperti waktu dulu.

"Apa?" Jongin menatap Yifan yang sejak tadi menatapnya semenjak ia duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam. "Serius?" Jongin tanpa sadar jadi mengerti maksud Yifan. "Di sini? Di rumah ini?"

Yifan sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya. Jongin lebih memilih menatap Sehun yang kembali duduk di atas karper tebal. Menggunakan headsetnya dan kembali memainkan game yang sempat ia pause.

"Aku akan menyusul." Gumam Jongin yang membuat Yifan mengangguk.

"Tumben kau tidak mengekor Ayahku," gumam Sehun sambil membuka headsetnya. "Kalian bertengkar?" Sehun melirik Jongin yang tampak memainkan handphonenya.

"Tidak, ayahmu sedikit lelah dan aku tidak mau mengganggu," kebohongan Jongin malah membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sedang berdiskusi dengan..." handphone Jongin berdering. "Nah, dia menelfonku."

Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar Jongin menggunakan bahasa jepang. Dan setelah pembicaraan yang cukup lama itu berakhir. Jongin beranjak berdiri.

"Siapa?" Sehun penasaran setengah mati.

"Adik tiriku." Jongin mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan.

Sehun merespon dengan anggukan saat Jongin menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur ayahnya. Sampai sekarang, Sehun sulit membiasakan hal ini. Sejak dulu Jongin itu lebih sering masuk ke kamarnya. Dan sekarang Jongin bahkan lebih leluasa keluar masuk kamar ayahnya. Ketika suara pintu kamar ayahnya terdengar, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Oh, ia pasti akan terbiasa.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Yifan bertanya dengan gelisah. Yifan bahkan sampai berjalan mendekati Jongin yang baru menutup pintunya.

"Adikku menelfon." Jawab Jongin yang menatap tubuh Yifan dari atas sampai bawah.

Gelagat Yifan membuat Jongin tersenyum pelan. Cara Jongin menatap selangkangan Yifan membuat Yifan berdeham. Jongin langsung menatap Yifan yang bertindak dengan cepat.

Jongin refleks mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Yifan saat bibir Yifan mencium dalam bibir Jongin tanpa gerakan sama sekali. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jongin hanya mengusap bahu Yifan dengan lembut. Ketika Yifan mulai memberikan kecupan dalam ke area wajahnya, mulai dari dahi, hidung, pipi, dagu hingga leher. Yifan sengaja berlama-lama di pangkalan leher Jongin hanya untuk menjilat sebelum memberikan tanda kemerahan. Jongin mengeluarkan lengguhannya saat Yifan menhisap leher Jongin dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Jongin.

Jongin kali ini tidak banyak bicara, hanya mengikuti alur dan kemauan Yifan. Jongin dulu akan malu setengah mati saat Yifan menelanjanginya. Benar-benar membuat Jongin telanjang bulat saat Yifan masih berpakaian lengkap. Meski tanpa ia sadari kebiasaan Yifan sesekali ia nikmati.

Yifan yang biasanya bersikap sedikit egois, kasar dan sedikit tergesah-gesah. Melakukan sebuah perubahan besar, Yifan melakukannya dengan santai. Sesekali Yifan menatap Jongin untuk memastikan sesuatu yang tidak Jongin mengerti. Biasanya, saking gila dan keterlaluannya Yifan, Jongin bisa langsung jatuh tertidur. Tapi kali ini Jongin bahkan bisa membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum masuk ke dalam selimut. Keadaan ini sama persis seperti saat di apartemen Yifan beberapa hari lalu.

Jongin yang tengah melanjutkan bukunya. Mau tidak mau terusik dengan sikap Yifan yang tidak mau diam meski mulutnya terkunci. Yifan tidur melintang berbantalkan paha Jongin, yang awalnya tegak, kemudian merubah posisi menjadi menghadap perut Jongin. Tapi kemudian merubah kembali posisinya menjadi menghadap cermin besar yang terpampang di hadapan keduanya.

Jongin jadi malu sendiri setiap menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar milik Yifan. Karena ia sadar Yifan bergelagat sedikit berbeda dan seolah memastikan sesuatu pada diri Jongin juga berkat bantuan cermin. Jongin malu saat teringat dengan gerakan Yifan yang tiba-tiba malah membuat ia mendesah dengan suara kencang, Yifan sontak melebarkan mulutnya dengan wajah berbinar. Hingga akhirnya melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Dan sukses membuat tenggorokan Jongin serak.

"Kau kenapa Ge?" Jongin pada akhirnya meletakkan bukunya. Karena jari-jari yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Yifan malah dimainkan oleh Yifan.

Jongin tersenyim kecil saat Yifan mengecup pelan tangannya.

"Adultery?" tanya Yifan yang mengacu pada buku yang dibaca oleh Jongin. "Serius?"

Jongin tahu arti dari adultery bukan hal yang bagus karena berkaitan dengan selingkuh dengan hubungan zina. Sex dengan orang sama-sama sudah memiliki pasangan resmi dalam ikatan pernikahan.

"Aku menyukai tulisan Paulo Coelho." Jongin mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Aku rasa bukan karena ini."

"Aku hanya sedikit khawatir kau akan meninggalkanku," Yifan menatap Jongin yang langsung mengambil bukunya dan menunjuk judul bukunya pada Yifan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kau tiba-tiba saja memulainya duluan, kemudian tadi sore aku akhirnya bertemu denganmu dan menemukanmu membaca buku macam itu," Yifan akhir-akhir ini mengikuti cara Jongin yang selalu mengkonfirmasi apa pun yang terjadi. "Aku penasaran, apa itu hanya kebetulan atau kau tengah mengodeku."

"Oh, aku rasa kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jongin tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan dada Yifan.

"Boleh aku menanyakan satu hal lagi?" Yifan kini tampak sedikit ragu. "Apa kau puas?"

"Puas?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sesuatu yang baru saja kita lakukan." Yifan tampak menatap gemas Jongin yang tidak menangkap maksudnya.

Jongin melebarkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang ikut melebar. Serius, Yifan kenapa? Saking shocknya Jongin sampai mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yifan. Ia mendadak malu kalo ditanya macam itu.

"Gege serius menanyakan hal itu?"

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Kau puas atau tidak?"

"Kadang aku harus menangis terlebih dahulu supaya kau mau berhenti," serius Jongin malu setengah mati mengatakannya. "Dibandingkan denganmu, aku adalah orang yang selalu mendapatkan orgasme lebih sering," Jongin berani bertaruh mukanya sudah memerah macam tomat busuk. "Kau masih bertanya apa aku tidak puas? Serius, Ge?" Jongin menatap Yifan yang hanya diam dan menatap dalam Jongin.

"Tapi, kau bisa memalsukannya." Bantah Yifan.

"Hah?!" Jongin terkejut dan sedikit terluka dengan bantahan Yifan. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran aku tidak puas?" dari pada sakit hati tidak jelas. Jongin ingin menanyakan penyebabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu? Dibandingkan Chanyeol yang masih segar bugar, aku bukan apa-apa." Yifan melirik Jongin yang malah mengerutkan dahi.

"Dari mana nama Chayeol ini berasal?" Jongin tahu kadang dia seenaknya membawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo. Tapi kan bukan karena masalah ranjang.

"Aku dengar kau dan Kyungsok bertemu hanya untjk membicarakan Chanyeol."

"Luhan," tebak Jongin dengan cepat. "Kyungsoo bertanya padaku, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Luhan," Jongin tengan meraba kegelisahan Yifan dan akhirnya ia mulai menemukan titik terang. "Untuk Kyungsoo, Chanyeol itu teman baiknya dan Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang suka memutuskan sebuah hubungan pertemanan tanpa sebab," Jongin menatap Yifan sambil tersenyum simpul. "Pembicaraan kami tentang Chanyeol hanya sampai disana."

"Serius?" Yifan langsung bangkit dalam posisi duduk.

Jongin mengangguk dengan pelan. "Kau pikir apa yang akan kami bicarakan?" Jongin tertawa saat Yifan menatap Jongin dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," Yifan menangkup wajah Jongin dengan lembut. "Perkataanku barusan pasti keterlaluan."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Memangnya Lu-Ge bilang apa?" Pasti Yifan mendegar hal itu dari Luhan, mana mungkin Kyungsoo.

"Dia tanya apa aku tahu apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan," Yifan menatap Jongin dengan hati-hati. Karena diamnya Jongin kadang sedikit menakutkan. "Dia bilang kalian berdua membicarakan Chanyeol."

"Hanya itu informasi dari Luhan?" Jongin menaikan alisnya saat Yifan mengangguk pelan. "Pantas saja kau bepikir aneh-aneh." Keluh Jongin.

"Tapi dia tetap temanku," Yifan menggenggam tangan Jongin sambil duduk bersimpuh. "Aku harus melakukan apa supaya kau tidak marah?"

"Aku tidak marah," Jongin menatap Yifan yang masih menunjukkan wajah merajuk. "Lain kali bisa tidak kita tidak bertengkar setelah melakukannya?"

"Kalau kita bertengkar sebelum melakukan hal itu, moodmu pasti hilang." Yifan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman menggoda.

.ILYD.

Jongin hanya kebetulan melewati sebuah toko es krim. Kepalanya mumet tidak karuan karena kuliah, project lilinnya yang mulai tersendat dan perkataan dosen walinya untuk segera memikirkan tema tugas akhir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dari seluruh kenalan yang ada di muka bumi ini, bisa-bisanya Zitao yang muncul. Bikin jantungan saja.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut aku." Zitao tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Jongin.

"Kemana?" tegas Jongin sambil sambil menghempas tangan Zitao.

"Kau hanya perlu keluar." Kali ini bajkan Zitao menarik kerah Jongin.

Cara Zitao membuat semua pengunjung menatap dengan takut. Meski Jongin juga melihat diam-diam beberapa orang mengatifkan videonya. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Maafkan aku."

Itu kata yang sempat Jongin dengar sebelum Zitao melayangkan bogemannya ke wajah Jongin beberapa kali. Zitao bahkan menghantam perut Jongin dengan lututnya. Hingga seseorang menghadang Zitao dengan senjata api.

"Mundur!" teriakan keras itu membuat Zitao mengangkat tangannya sambil melangkah mundur. Beberapa orang mulai menjerit khawatir meski terdapat sekelompok orang berkerumun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya dengan bahasa jepang yang fasih.

"Tidak.." jawab Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. Sejak kapan Noburo ada disini?

"Ini yang kau dapatkan jika pernah menjadi kekasih seorang triad," Noboru mencoba membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dengan senjata masih mengacung pada Zitao. "Kau ada masalah apa lagi?"

Jongin menepis tangan Noboru dan menatap langsung mata Zitao. Hidupnya yang kembali damai kenapa harus menghadapi masalah macam ini lagi. Tapi Zitao hanya bisa tersenyum menyebalkan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau berani berulah?" Noboru bertanya dengan tajam. "Setelah kau membuat kecewa Master sekarang kau melukai anaknya?"

"Selalu, kenapa kau sentimentil seperti itu?" Zitao berdecih.

Jongin meminta Noboru untuk menurunkan senjata apinya. Karena ia melihat beberapa anggota triad mendekat. Salah satu orang yang pernah Jongin lihat mendekat dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa korea. Kalau tidak salah, pria itu salah satu dari lima anggota yang selalu ada di sisi ketua triad.

"Kami terpaksa." Pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa korea tanpa suara.

"Ada yang mengincarku?" Jongin bertanya dengan bisikan.

Dan pria itu hanya mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya menarik mundur Zitao. Noboru hanya menatap Jongin mencari jawaban, tapi Jongin hanya menghela nafas dengan kasar dan mengusak kepalnya dengan frustasi. Noboru tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa pun. Padahal ia sejak tadi harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghanjar Zitao yang menunjukkan wajah menyebalkan.

"Setidaknya kau harus belajar untuk mempertahankan diri," Noboru menatap kasihan wajah Jongin yang bonyok. "Setidaknya wajah tampanmu hanya tergores."

Tergoresnya belah mana?! Bau anyir bahkan mengusik penciumannya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ayah." Keluh Jongin sambil masuk kembali ke dalam toko hanya untuk mengambil tas dan membayar es krimnya.

"Ayahmu sudah tahu semuanya," perkataan Noboru hanya membuat Jongin mengacak surainya kembali dan membuatnya semakin berantakan. "Mau sampai kapan beliau menunggumu untuk bercerita?"

Jongin menatap Noboru tepat di depan kasir cantik yang berusaha tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Ayahku." Jongin tertawa dengan getir sambil mengambil kasar kartu debitnya yang membuat petugas kasir itu tampak terkejut.

Jongin akhirnya bercerita pada ayahnya. Mulai dari bagaimana awal mula ia bertemu, kenapa ia bisa masuk ke rumah sakit, tragedi dengan calon istri Chanyeol hingga ia pernah bertemu saat pertukaran pelajar. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hati Jongin saat sang ayah hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memang bukan ayah kandungmu, tapi kau bisa bergantung padaku," tatapan getir ayahnya membuat Jongin lupa dengan luka mata ayahnya yang sedikit menyeramkan. "Terimakasih sudah mau menceritakan semuanya, itu berarti kau sudah mulai percaya padaku."

Jongin hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya dengan kelu. Bukan ini bayangan yang akan ia dapatkan saat ayahnya tahu. Dibandingkan rasa kecewa, Jongin lebih berharap ayahnya marah. Menyeramahinya hingga subuh lebih baik dibandingkan ditatap macam ini.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Ayah khawatir," Jongin mencoba menjelaskan dengan kata yang tepat. "Aku tidak mau membuat Ayah tergangu dengan masalah sepele macam ini."

"Kau pernah memiliki hubungan dengan anak keturunan ketua Triad, itu bukan hal yang sepele."

"..." Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jongin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat ayahnya itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Sang ibu yang sejak tadi menyimak akhirnya duduk di samping Jongin dan mengusap punggung anaknya.

"Kau masih ingat saat kau mogok makan karena putus dengan pacar SMA-mu, apa yang ayahmu lakukan untukmu?"

Perkataan retoris ibunya membuat Jongin termenung. Sedetik kemudian, Jongin tiba-tiba tetawa kecil saat mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan ayahnya. Ia mendadak jadi seperti gadis cilik yang tidak dibelikan es krim. Ayahnya memaksanya untuk melakukan banyak hal, mulai dari mendaki gunung, memanjat tebing hingga berkemah di hutan. Untung saja ayahnya tidak memberikannya izin untuk memegang senapan. Belum lagi reaksi senang ayahnya saat tahu ia ikut ke dalam salah satu komunitas atas ajakan Baekhyun.

.ILYD.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa datang ke komunitas," Jongin berbicara dengan Yifan melalui telfon. "Aku sedang ingin di rumah," Jongin jadi ingat ekspresi ayahnya saat ia baru berani berkata jujur pada ayahnya. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku juga tidak kuliah, karena aku.. sedikit berurusan dengan anggota Chanyeol."

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan cerita," Yifan tiba-tiba saja berkomentar macam itu dan membuat jantung Jongin rasanya ingin copot. "Aku tahu dari Sehun kalau kau bolos kuliah," Yifan menghela nafas dengan dalam dan justru membuat Jongin grogi. "Apa aku boleh datang ke rumahmu?"

"Hmm?"

Oh iya, tadi Jongin bilang kalau ayah dan ibunya mendadak harus berangkat ke Sanghai karena ada urusan perusahaan yang mendesak. Kakaknya dari kemarin sibuk dengan penyelidikan di daerah yang cukup jauh.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Baiklah."

Jongin langsung memberitahu ayahnya jika Yifan akan berkunjung. Ia tidak mau ayahnya terkejut saat pulang ke rumah dan menemukan anaknya sedang berpacaran dengan pria yang berbeda beberapa tahun dengannya. Meski tidak pernah berkomentas, Jongin tahu ayahnya masih sedikit keberatan.

"Kenapa kau selalu melarikan diri?" Yifan bertanya saat Jongin mengatakan rencananya setelah ia lulus sarjana.

"Apa kau pikir lebih baik aku menghadapinya dan melawan?" Jongin tahu ia tengah melarikan diri, tapi ia punya cara efektif untuk melakukan dua hal sekaligus.

"Kenapa harus Jepang?" Yifan menuntut jawaban yang lebih jelas, tetapi Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan di Jepang?"

"Yakuza, aku rasa Triad tidak akan macam-macam," Jongin mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. Toh itu hanya pemikiran asalnya. "Lagi pula, Jepang punya pendidikan yang bagus."

"Kau tidak aku izinkan untuk pergi ke Jepang." Ini bukan perkataan Yifan tetapi seseorang yang tidak Jongin sadari kedatangannya. "Apa alasanmu?"

"Chanyeol."

"Kau lupa Ayahmu bergerak di usaha apa?" yup, ini suara ayahnya. "Kau meragukan sistem keamananku?"

"Tapi Jepang merupakan negara dengan pendidikan yang bagus." Ulang Jongin ketika ia tidak menemukan alasan lain. Lagi pula rasanya tidak nyaman jika setiap hari ia harus dikawal.

"Di China juga banyak universitas bagus." Ayahnya ada benarnya. "Semahal apa pun biaya univeristas itu, Ayah siap."

"Aku mengincar beasiswa." Jongin bukan sedang adu pendapat, tapi memang itu rencananya.

"Banyak beasiswa master di China." Yifan menyela.

"Kekasihmu benar." Sang ayah kini tampak menggebu-gebu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke Jepang?" Jongin rasa masalahnya karena negara pilihannya.

"Jauh." celetuk Yifan.

Jongin mengerenyit pada alasan Yifan. Dia sedikit mengerti dengan karakter Yifan yang senang sekali berkontak fisik dengannya. Kini ia hanya butuh alasan ayahnya. Tapi ayahnya hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus." Sang ayah malah menatap istrinya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah, ikut menyimak dari jauh.

"Oh! Ayolah!" Jongin terkejut saat bisa langsung menebak pemikiran ayahnya sendiri. "Aku kuliah di Jepang bukan pindah kartu keluarga," Jongin malah menemukan sang ayah yang menghela nafas sambil bersandar. "Aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk meninggalkan keluarga ini."

"Triad cenderung tidak akan macam-macam dengan keluargaku," Yifan bergumam dengan pelan. Jongin tidak begitu mengerti alasan kenapa triad tidak akan mengusik Yifan. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan silsilah keluarga Yifan. "Kalau kau sebegitu takutnya dengan musuh Chanyeol, aku punya solusi singkat," Yifan menatap Jongin dengan mantap. "Menikah denganku dan aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk melanjutkan sekolah atau bergabung dengan perusahaan ayahmu."

Yifan kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada kepala kelurga Zhang yang sempat termenung. Keduanya saling bertatap seolah tengah bertelepati. Saat Yifan tersenyum miring dan sang ayah menghela nafas. Jongin tahu apa jawabannya.

"Baiklah." Nada ayahnya sama seperti musuh yang mengeluarkan bendera putih.

"Hei!" seru Jongin sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, jangan tiba-tiba setuju begitu saja, Ayah!" Jongin menatap ayahnya dengan tidak percaya. "Aku juga anak laki-laki di keluarga ini, aku bukan anak gadis, ya ampun!"

Sebenarnya dari dulu ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal ini pada ayahnya. Jongin itu laki-laki bukan perempuan. Kenapa ayahnya itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang tengah kasmaran dengan seorang lelaki berumur.

.ILYD.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berbicang dengan bartender. Jongin sedang malas berbicara dengan siapa pun tapi ia harus mendatangi komunitas. Luka di wajahnya jelas menarik perhatian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia kekasihnya Yifan. Dan ia pun harus kabur dari keluarganya yang mendadak menyetujui lamaran awal Yfan. Jadi ia memilih duduk di sofa besar yang berhadapan dengan pintu keluar ruang komunitas. Sesekali Yifan datang hanya untuk bertanya, apa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Yifan bertanya saat melihat Jongin tampak hampir tertidur pulas. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang ke sini."

"Dan membiarkan Luis menculikmu," gurau Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar," Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil beer ringan yang dibawakan Yifan. "Teman-temanmu menunggumu." Jongin menunjuk sekelompok orang yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau yakin?" Yifan tidak masalah jika harus menemani Jongin.

Duduk berdua dengan Jongin bersandar di bahunya juga bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi Jongin yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, pasti akan menolak ide ini. Jadi Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Jongin. Meski sebelumnya Yifan mengecup cepat pelipis Jongin yang membuat Jongin berdecak tidak nyaman. Yifan malah tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Ku pikir kalian akan bertengkar," Luhan tersenyum miring kepada Jongin. Luhan baru datang ke komunitas dan langsung membunyikan genderang perang. Ini alasan kedua, kenapa ia harus datang ke komunitas, berbicara dengan Luhan. "Wajahmu itu sepertinya tidak bisa bertahan lama untuk tidak mendapatkan luka." Ejek Luhan.

"Oh, kalian yang bertengkar?" Jongin menyahut dengan nada malas.

"Tidak." balas Luhan sambil mengambil cangkir lain dan dengan seenaknya mengambil botol beer yang baru dibuka oleh Jongin.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik menghampiri kekasihmu dibandingkan mengajakku bertengkar." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kekasihku bukan orang yang suka mencari perhatian seperti kekasihmu." Perkataan Luhan membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa?"

"Tapi semua orang suka jika diberi perhatian oleh orang yang kita sukai," Jongin menatap Luhan dengan lekat. "Aku tidak heran sih, toh kau lebih memilih menyadap kekasihmu sendiri dibandingkan berbicara langsung," decakan dan gelengan kepala Jongin tentu membuat Luhan makin tersinggung. "Mau bertaruh?" Jongin tiba-tiba menatap Luhan dengan semangat.

"Apa?"

"Cium kekasihmu sekarang," Jongin menatap Luhan dengan bersemangat. "Kita lihat apa reaksinya, jika dia benar-benar marah, aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku dan kekasihmu bicarakan kemarin," Jongin menemukan Luhan menatapnya dengan ragu. "Jika Kyungsoo tidak marah, tolong jangan usik hubunganku dengan Yifan karena kau kesal padaku."

"Taruhan kita tetap berdampak pada hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo." Luhan tampak tidak setuju.

"Nyali orang yang hobi bertindak di balik layar memang tidak seberapa ternyata." Jongin mencoba memanas-manasi.

Luhan meletakkan gelas beernya dengan cukup keras hingga semua orang menatap keduanya dengan terkejut. Termasuk Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa yang terlalu empuk. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan yang beranjak berdiri.

Jongin mengambil gelas beernya saat Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin sengaja mengarahkan gelas beernya kepada Kyungsoo. Luhan tampak mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo yang membuat sang kekasih membalikkan badannya. Jongin terkejut saat Luhan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan mengakhirinya dengan elusan lembut di pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak tahu jika Luhan bisa tersenyum lembut macam itu. Entah apa yang Luhan katakan tapi Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Luhan?" Yifan kembali duduk di samping Jongin dengan penasaran.

"Taruhan untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kita berdua," Jongin menatap Yifan yang malah mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf, tapi aku tetap kesal dengan Luhan."

"Baekhyun dan Baba kemana?" Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Biasa, liburan." Jongin menyilangkan kakinya sambil bersandar ke bahu Yifan saat lengan kanan Yifan merengkuh bahu Jongin.

Tangan Yifan yang lain menarik lembut dagu Jongin dan membuat wajah Jongin mendongak. Jongin pikir Yifan hanya ingin mengecup bibirnya. Tapi yang terjadi Yifan malah melumat bibir Jongin dengan cara berlebihan. Jongin berusaha memalingkan wajahnya tapi tangan kiri Yifan langsung menangkup pipi kanan Jongin. Tubuh Jongin berusaha untuk menjauh tapi lengan kanan Yifan juga dengan mudah mengunci pergerakan Yifan. Jongin sibuk membalas setiap lumatan Yifan yang membuat pernafasannya tersendat jika hanya diam. Hingga akhirnya Jongin mendorong keras Yifan yang hanya tertawa karena wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Apaan sih?" Jongin menatap marah Yifan yang dengan santainya mengambil gelas beer milik Jongin.

"Luhan itu tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian," Yifan tersenyum saat Jongin menatap tajam Luhan yang hanya tersenyum simpul. "Berbending terbalik denganku."

Gaya Yifan saat meminum beernya dengan cara sensual membuat Jongin mengkerut. Ia seperti korban pedofilia yang dijebak oleh om-om beraura cassanova. Tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Luis yang masih memancarkan aura tidak suka, membuat Jongin jadi tidak bisa terlalu kesal dengan Yifan.

"Rasanya seperti memenangkan sesuatu tanpa bersusah payah kan?" Bisik Yifan sambil mengecup perpotongan leher Jongin yang berada di bawah telinga.

"Ketika rasa cemburuku akhirnya kebas," balas Jongin yang membuat Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin. "Kau harus siap menanggungnya."

"Tapi aku tahu kau percaya padaku." Yifan memainkan alisnya yang hanya membuat Jongin mendelik.

.ILYD.

.

.

.

 **Fuck Me Harder** **/ END**

 **TBC**


End file.
